


Handsome Hands

by UsagiSnow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chubby Eren, Chubby!Eren, Cute Dorks, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Fingerfucking, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Innocent Eren (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Pervert Erwin Smith, Phone Sex, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Tall Levi, ereri, overweight eren, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 227,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiSnow/pseuds/UsagiSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was beautiful. Beautiful in every single way. And I wasn't. I wasn't beautiful at all. But a guy can dream right? Well there's no crime in only looking. He'd never look my way. He'd never know I'm even alive. Because I knew that no one would ever come to love me. And honestly I was okay with that.</p><p>Eren has been chubby or considered mostly fat almost his whole life. He tried relentlessly to change but realized this was who he was and will always be. He new he would never find anyone to love so on forth he continues his life. A life as an otaku with his only two friends and his mother at his side.</p><p>*Explicit for much later chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Handsome stranger

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Fan fiction and I hope you guys really like it. :). I've always wanted to do a cute chubby/big/fat Eren. I love my baby Eren so much and I know he is freakin sexy just the way he is but I wanted to write a fanfic about loving yourself and others loving you just the way you are. I was considering chubby Levi instead but... I just can't freakin imagine Levi ever going there haha. I love my baby Levi so freakin much as well. So Levi is the god like sexy guy that Eren I guess secretly drools for but doesn't even notice it himself... yet. Levi is also tall in this one. I know I love short Levi more than anything! But I couldn't see a short Levi working out in this fanfic so Im sorry guys. So basically Eren and Levi are still cute, adorable, etc. Just one is big and one is tall. I hope you guys love this just as much as I do and please if there is any in-corrections with my writing just let me know that would help out a lot. Well enjoy the story because this is gonna be one long ride! :D

Ive always been big.

Bigger than the other kids at least.

I never saw it as a problem though, I just loved food so much.

Especially my mom's cooking which was always the best.

But until I reached 4th grade I then realized that there was something wrong with me.

That I was gross, that I was ugly, and that no one would ever come to like me.

No matter how you put it that's a lot for a 10 year old to come to terms with.

I've tried everything from diets, to exercise, to diet pills, and even as far as starving myself which didn't last very long due to the uncomfortable pain of not eating.

I mean why do people do that shit anyways?!

Not only are you giving up the amazing gods of food but your in agonizing pain while doing it!

They all make it look so easy.... tch.

Well at least I had my two best friends in the whole world by my side, Armin and Mikasa.

Without them I don't know where I'd be right now.

They never judged me and were always there for me when I needed them most.

Yep that was all I needed; food, anime, games, friends, and family.... and food.

I came to realize that dating was just no longer an option as I got older.

I was never really interested in that kind of stuff anyways.... only curious.

Because that was something I have always come to known.

That no one would come to love me at least in that way.

That no one would ever even be attracted to me.

But I was okay with that.

I was more than okay with that actually.

I'll never have to go through heart break.

I'll never have to worry what that person is thinking of me.

And I'll never have to worry about being alone.

Because I already am alone and I actually like being alone.

Anyways I'm hungry. Tacos sounds good right now. And nachos, and waffles, and french toast, and crab cakes, and shrimp, oh Chinese food!--- "Eren."

I was interrupted from my dreamy thoughts when Armin nudged my arm with his elbow.

"Jeez Armin what?"

"You've been standing in front of the school for 10 minutes. Are you sure your ready for this?"

Oh yea that's right, and did I tell you that I was about to start my first day at college?

Great right? Oh yes I'm so dripping with sarcasm right now.

"Eren this will be a great way to make new friends while your at it."

"Pfft new friends? What do I need new friends for? I already have you and Mikasa."

"I know I know but I mean you can never have too many friends. I just worry about you Eren. You only talk to me, Mikasa, and your mom."

"Yea, and what's wrong with that."

"Nothing is wrong with that Eren I mean I think you just need to socialize a bit more that's all." Armin said now in a more timid voice.

"Armin I'm fine really. I've got everything I need friends and family and anime, video games, food." I smiled especially at the last statement.

Armin chuckled. "Well I'll say I have to agree with you all of those are wonderful things."

"I know right?" I said confidently with both hands now placed on the back of my neck, arms bent as I walked.

"Eren, you stay inside the house all day everyday. I want you to get out more okay?"

"Armin Otakus don't go out remember?"

"Why do you keep calling yourself that? Your not an Otaku." Armin said as he face-palmed himself.

"I totally am! I'm Obsessed with anime and gaming, have no social life, love life, and never go out."

"You have friends." Armin said deadpanned.

"Only two which is really close to zero."

Armin sighed. "I really don't get your way of thinking sometimes."

"Hmmm but that's one of my charms Armin." I smiled once again.

"Oh just come on I don't want to be late on my first day here." Armin grabbed the edge of Eren's sleeve and tugged him along.

Armin and I have a couple of the same classes which I was very thankful for and Mikasa only had one class with me. "Mikasa wait don't leave me." I whined.

"Eren I won't ever leave you but I have to get to my next class."

"Mikasa I didn't mean it like that." I said deadpanned

"Don't worry we'll all meet up for lunch. And you won't get lost this time because me and Armin will text you alright?"

"Mikasa I didn't mean it like that either."

"Don't worry Eren we will always be together."

"Ugh I give up."

  
Yes it was now my favorite part of the day, lunch. That was all I was thinking most of the day. Food oh heavenly food what shall I eat today? Maybe a burger and fries. But pizza sounds good as well, or a nice fresh sub. Oh god my mouth is watering from the thoughts that are clouding my mind. What should I choose? As I finally made my decision I walked over towards the table Mikasa and Armin were sitting at.

"Hey what took you so long?" Armin asked.

"I had a hard time deciding on what I wanted to eat." I said with my head faced down in a playful like manner.

"Of course why Am I not surprised. I almost forgot how seriously you take food sometimes."

"How could you not focus on the art and detail of the delicious food that runs upon your tongue and fills you with happiness inside." I exclaimed passionately.

"I don't know food is just food to me." Armin shrugged nonchalantly.

"See this is one of those things we can just never agree on. Food isn't just food. Food is the way of life."

Mikasa raised her hand and playfully slapped Eren against the back of his head.

"Ow, What was that for?"

"Stop playing around and come eat your food already it's almost time for our next class."

"Fine but you won't hear the last of me about this. You will soon come to realize how wonderful food is Armin I swear on my unborn children!"

"You don't want any children Eren." Armin said in monotone once again.

Eren paused at the undoubtley notion. "So?"

"So... Isn't that vow kind of pointless if you never plan on having children?"

"Shut up and take my vow seriously!"

Mikasa began to giggle which was quite rare for her on occasion.

Now only covering her mouth as she looked up between Eren and Armin's stupid bickering.

And as soon as she laughed was just as fast as she went back to her calm Stoic state again.

Mikasa then straightened her voice. "Are you guys going to eat or not?"

She really only looked at Eren when asking this question.

Without another word Eren began eating stuffing his fresh sub in his mouth complying to Mikasa's underlying command.

After lunch I attended my last two classes which were agonizingly slow for me.

There was a noisy group of kids that grabbed my attention during lessons.

One was some bald kid who was teasing a girl with long brown hair.

Another pair was a freckled faced boy while the other just had a bad attitude with a horse like face.

There were also two girls, one with blonde hair with more soft like features compared to the tall boyish girl that dangled an arm over her.

The last pair was a strong stocky blond whispering to the girl with dead eyes.

Yep that's the best way to describe her.

They looked like they were all having fun though.

It's not like I was interested in what they were talking about... Only curious.

Now that my first day of College was finally over I only felt exhausted wanting to get home and watch a marathon of my favorite animes.

I had to take the subway to get back and forth from home to college but that was fine with me.

I moved in with Armin and Mikasa so I decided that I'd just meet up with them at home then sit and wait for them for god knows how long.

As I entered the subway I looked for a seat hoping for a place to sit comfortably.

I hated standing holding myself for dear life on those god damn subways.

I was always worried I'd lose my grip and hurt someone.

Looking frantically as the doors came closing in I realize there were no seats available, so I begrudgingly placed my hand on one of those stupid poles.

 _"There will be slight rough patches due to construction as we go along underground so please hold onto the rails and remain in your seats."_ The intercom spoke.

"Shit" I spat.

Just what I needed on one of the only times I was actually standing. I was surrounded by strangers who looked even more uncomfortable as if I wanted to invade there damn space. Or maybe it was even more unpleasant because I was big.

Avoiding the unpleasant eyes that bored into mine I decided to pull out my Ipod and listen to some music blocking everyone else around me.

I clicked on the song "After Dark by Asain Kung-Fu Generation." I am pretty obsessed with this song at the moment so It's been pretty stuck on my mind all day.

As I was reaching my favorite part which was the hook of the song of course, I felt someone yank my left earbud out of my ear.

"Hey lard ass didn't you hear me talking to you?" The stranger spat.

I was shocked having no idea what had just happened only moments ago.

"Hey do you understand English dipshit?" He snapped his fingers in my face which only pissed me off even more.

Two guys followed behind with conniving smirks that crossed their faces. "I asked you a question dumbass." He said as he shoved me by my shoulder.

This just set me the fuck off at this point.

"What the fuck is your problem asshole?!" I said as I went and shoved back twice as hard causing the strange male in the front to tremble over the two that stood behind him.

Leaving them now all on the ground, I stood over them my eyes glaring into theirs.

"Don't fucking touch me or your shittyness might spread onto me!" I spat and began walking away until I felt a firm grip on my shoulder slamming me against the subway door.

"You think your all tough shit now don't cha lard ass!"

"Get the fuck off me!" I growled back.

"I'll tell you what my problem is. Fat ass people like you are in my fucking way taking up all this fucking space!"

I've heard it all before.

Im used to this by now.

So no something like this doesn't come as a shock to me.

Things people do or say don't bother me as much either.

"Hey maybe we should just push him out of the fucking subway when the doors open." One of the more lanky men suggested that smirked earlier.

"Hmm yea that's a great idea!" He laughed excitingly.

"Good one man!" But first I want to teach this little bitch a lesson about staying in his place when talked to.

I only saw his hand raise up causing me to flinch.

"It's people like you that make subways so fucking unbearable. You know that?"

I opened my eyes to the cool velvety voice that traveled to my ears. I watched as the velvety like man clutched his arm as the other odd male winced up under him.

"And three against one really? Now how do you think that's fucking fair?" He asked as he pulled his arm back more forcing him to speak.

"This lard ass was in my---" The man screamed hearing a slight crunch from his arm being pulled back so far.

"Shut the fuck up."

With his hand still intact to his elongated arm, he then raised his leg to kick the male off right off his feet causing him to land flat on his face.

Now I could finally see the whole profile of this guy who kicked their---.

Holy shit he is beautiful.

"Oi brat you alright?"

What is he some fucking Celvin Klein model?

"Thank you." I spoke lightly, embarrassed of the whole situation now.

"You got guts kid standing up to them like that."

"Huh? Me?"

"Who else am I talking to?" He asked sarcastically.

"Oh thanks." I said shyly once again.

"I didn't know you even had it in you kid."

"Well they were pissing me off."

"I can see that." It was quiet for a moment until he spoke up once again.

"You must be stronger than you look pushing down a shit head that size."

"Well he kept fucking with me."

"I can see that. But still most brats would most likely just take it."

"Okay how weak do you think I am?" I asked in slight annoyance now.

"How the hell should I know?"

"Well it sounds like you were pretty surprised by me."

"I was."

"My point exactly."

He only shrugged in response.

The subway finally stopped at it's next destination with just one more stop until It was my time to get off.

"Well good luck kid." He patted my shoulder as he was heading off his stop.

"Wait, uh thank you again."

He turned only slightly giving me a small nod of assurance before he exited the subway doors.

I finally reached the apartment after my next stop finding myself alone now awaiting Mikasa and Armin's arrival.

For the time being I decided to put in my favorite anime on "Attack On Titan."

I bought all the current volumes of the manga including the bundle pack that had both ovas.

I also had a two dvd disc set for episodes 1-25. Collectors items, posters, keychains, you name it I got it.

As you can see I'm a huge fan and desperately awaiting for the second season's arrival.

But for now I shall watch the anime again for the fourth time coming.

As I watching one of the most epic scenes of the anime I started to think about that guy who helped me at the subway.

There should just be no one that good looking who should be aloud to exist in this world.

I mean just what the fuck. I bet the girls just jizz on sight when they see him walking down the streets.

Well he sure was beautiful.

And I just... wasn't.

Guys like that don't even associate with guys like me.

Well it's not like we'll meet again anyways. 


	2. Handsome bible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will not be giving a summary for any chapters because i want every chapter to be a surprise or for you guys to at least not have any idea of what is going too happen next so yea... lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys love this and keep reading it as I post more chapters! Bookmark, comment, kudos anything! lol :D

"Shit! Mikasa why didn't you wake me?!"

"Who ever said I was your damn alarm clock?"

"But you always wake me up"

"And it takes too much damn energy fighting with you everyday hearing how I ruined your dream of you becoming some amazing protagonist in a deapocalyptic world or something like that."

I was quiet for a moment. Silently admitting that she was right. "So?"

Mikasa then sighed. "Just go get dressed already Eren."

"What do you think I've been doing?" Eren fired back.

Mikasa only replied sending him a death glare.

Eren knew better when Mikasa had reached her annoyed state, that he should just back off at this point.

"Fine." Eren finally spoke once again resulting in Mikasa finally releasing her glare and walking away.

Despite the argument they just had Eren and Mikasa have always been extremely close with Mikasa being quite over protective of him.

Eren didn't notice this at first until each kid that picked on him, teased him, hit him were all the sudden just... gone.

The way people looked at him and Mikasa as they strolled through the empty halls were filled with fright.

And let's not forget about those obnoxious whispers of the rumored "The black Raven".

The points and stares of the collective name Mikasa began flying around mixed with the black raven name all in one.

_The symbolism for a black raven is pertaining to ill omen, death or other gruesome turns of thought, they look or see elsewhere._

"Look it's the Black Raven!" A loud whisper joined the crowd.

"Don't look her in the eyes you might be next." Another whisper joined.

"Don't worry she won't hurt us."

"How do you know?" As all the whispers soon gathered I turn to face Mikasa who was walking closely behind me.

Her facade was unfazed, stoic, and strong. And that was then the final confirmation that it was Mikasa who was protecting me all along.

The kids that picked on me were no where in sight. What did Mikasa exactly do?

"Mikasa are you alright?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She awoke from her dark gaze from the crowd to face me. I reached for her hand and held it tight into mine.

Even though I'm not as strong, even though I can be weak when it comes to me I want to protect her as well.

I want to be strong for her. I want to fight for her as she has done for me.

"Don't listen to them Mikasa they're all assholes anyways."

"What are you talking about?" Mikasa asked emotionless.

My eyes widened in shock for a second before coming back to my concerned facade once again.

"The people all around us talking about you." I looked in a questionable like manner now.

Did she not notice the rumors spread about her?

Did she not notice the looks she'd get?

"Oh that." Mikasa simply noted.

That's it! What the hell that's it!

"Mikasa" my voice sounding even more worried then before.

"I could care less about those people. What they say or do has nothing to do with me."

It's been said before by people.

How they don't care but I could always tell that they really did usually.

But once I really looked at Mikasa it was very true.

She really could give two shits what people thought about her.

"The only thing I care about is you Eren. Anyone that messes with you will have to answer to me." Her hand suddenly squeezed tight upon my chubbier one.

"Mikasa." I pulled her slightly closer to me now.

"Thank you." I sent a gentle smile her way.

"I want to protect you too." Her eyes shot up slightly in shock.

"Don't worry about me Eren I can take care of myself."

"I know you can but I can't help it your special to me." Her eyes went soft and her lips slightly curled. It was so small you could barely notice if you missed it.

Before Mikasa could respond fully I swiftly turned towards the now heavy crowd.

Sending glares at them as well.

We eventually continued to walk down the elongated hall, feeling her hand squeezing mine once again. "Eren."

\------

I finally arrive to class once again getting my studies in and trying to focus more than I had done yesterday.

I also decided I should think of what I should eat before lunch time so I won't hold Armin and Mikasa up this time.

Hmm something with cheese. Lots of cheese. Pizza! With sausages, pepperoni, mushrooms, green peppers, yellow pepper, oh and olives too! By this point I was lost in a food heaven daydream most likely drooling by now.

God I want lunch to happen now!

"Yo is this seat taken?" I look up to see a bald kid point to an empty seat next to mine.

Huh isn't that the bald kid from yesterday?

"Uh no its not taken." I answered shyly.

"Cool." He placed himself in the seat. "Hey aren't you in my last two classes?"

"Me?"

Im so unapproachable that Its mandatory for me to confirm this when someone is supposedly speaking to me.

"Yea I think you sat in front of me and my friends during last period."

"Oh yea... that was me."

Silence quickly grew over us.

"Well my name is Connie. What's yours?"

"E-Eren" I slightly stuttered.

"Nice to meet ya Eren."

"Um nice to meet you too."

  
 _"For this assignment you will need a partner. Make sure you choose wisely for this will be worth half of your grade this semester."_ The teacher spoke credulously.

Shit I hate working with others unless its Armin or Mikasa.

The other person is either irresponsible, an asshole, or just pure lazy.

In addition I have to actually communicate with this person on a daily basis until we finish this stupid project.

"Yo Eren wanna be partners?"

"Uh."

"Come on I'm not that bad."

Im sorry but you look like you don't even know what your doing half the time. I thought

"Well I guess so."

"Awesome." He paused for a good minute afterwards.

"Umm just wondering what was the assignment again?"

I then face-palmed myself.

Oh dear god I fucking knew it.

\------

After another day of classes had ended I decided to head on towards the bookstore to check some manga out. I usually read my manga online first before I even consider buying it. But once I get some more money flowing in I should be able to buy some good manga here and there again.

I finally arrive strolling through the entry way heading straight for the manga section, determined to actually see such objects face to face like before.

To appreciate the fine art of the covers, to flip through the fine slim pages, to actually hold a precious manga in your hands is such a different feeling from reading them online even though I enjoy reading them online as well since they update almost immediately and the pages are so much bigger.

"Death note, One Piece, Tsubasa Chronicles, Blue Exorcist." "Oh yes even Magi!" I loudly whispered.

"Kamisama kiss, Dengeki Daisy, Lovely complex and Skip beat is here too."

Yes Just as much as I love my shonen mangas and animes I also love my shoujo ones as well.

Don't judge me...

I soon had a huge pile of mangas in hand, planning to read once I had found myself a fine table.

But before I could reach my destination I stared at the huge "Attack on Titan Colassal Edition" volume 1-5. Even though I'm far off ahead in the story I couldn't help but let my fanboy self be so drawn to the massive manga. It was like a bible for otakus!

"Holy shit this is huge."

I wanted to touch it. I had to touch it. It had to be mine!

As my hands reached for the bible another larger like hand was grabbing for the same one, our hands on each end of it now.

"Oi are you even gonna buy this brat?"

Wait no.

"Hey you in there kid?"

No it can't be.

"Oi!"

I turned swiftly from his raising voice.

I knew it! It's that Calvin Klein model!

"Oh its you." The man simply snuffed.

Huh?

"Well that wasn't rude at all."

"Well your in my way brat."

"Oh you mean this?" I shook the bible slightly. A slight grin plastered across my facade.

"You know damn well brat what I'm talking about." He clenched his teeth in irritation.

"I have a name you know." I said with a sudden shyness.

"Like I give a damn brat."

"Eren."

The stoic man sighed. "Ok 'Eren' are you gonna buy the shitty book or not?"

I snapped. How dare you call this masterpiece shitty?!

Oh it's going down tonight my friend.

It... Is... Going... Down... Hard.

Ok that just sounded so gay.

I then chuckled in a devious manner.

"First of all this is not a book its a manga. Second of all this is a masterpiece not some piece of shit. And third.... I totally saw this first."

"Whatever just take it I don't have time for this shit anyways." He threw his hand up beginning to only turn away.

"Wait."

"Hm?" He slightly turned back.

"Why would you buy this if you think it's shitty?"

He puffed in amusement. "Why does it even matter to you kid? It's not like its any of your business."

"When it comes to the things I love it is always my business." My eyes growing more determined. My voice filled with pride.

His eyes grew amused at the sudden change in my facade. He then finally faced me with one hand in his pocket. He sighed once again and ran his fingers through his fine black hair.

"Damn you nerdy fanboys sure take your shit very seriously." His grey steely eyes now meeting my still determined ones.

"I was going to buy it for a friend as a gift. She loves this shit so I thought I'd get it for her."

"Oh." Was all I could say at the moment as my body began to become less tense as this tall raven haired man only continued to intensely stare at me.

Seriously this dude was staring into the depths of my damn soul or something.

"Have you even read this or watched it before?" I asked curiously.

"No."

"Are you freaking serious?!"

His intense eyes and facade remained unmoved.

"How can you call this shitty when you haven't even read it?"

The Calvin Klein model only sent a minuscule shrug. "How should I know?"

"Oh god here just take it I feel bad enough for you already."

"What the hell? What is that even supposed to mean you damn brat?"

"Eren." I said with more emphasis now.

"And it means I pity you. You are judging something you don't even know. And you are missing out on something great so yes I not only feel bad for you but I pity you even more."

"You are one stupid brat."

"God dammit I told you its---" I paused for a moment.

"Look I'll lend you this for helping me out that time." I reached for my Attack on titan dvd that was in my bag and pushed it onto his hard like chest.

He faced down and grabbed the dvd to get an actual good look at the object before him.

"Why do you have something like this even on hand?"

I squinted my eyes in slight irritation.

"Look don't ask questions!" I pointed at him.

"Just take the dvd with gratefulness and watch it. If you think it's a piece of shit then we'll have something to really talk about."

"Hmm, fine then I'll watch your stupid carto---"

"Anime." I quickly cut him off.

"Yea... Anime." He said with a slight sarcastic tone.

"I'll at least try anything once. It's not like it would actually kill me.... hopefully." He smirked.

"Just take it before I change my mind."

"Oh, please do." He said teasingly.

"And there better not be a single scratch on those discs I paid good money for that."

"Oh yes I forgot the mounts of money you fanboys waste on these things."

I placed my index finger and thumb on the bridge of my nose. And then traced my head back up towards him. My eyes boring into his.

"It's not a waste when it's something your passionate about and love."

His eyes went wide again but before he could respond I intervened.

"I'll give you one week to watch it. We'll meet back here in one week so you can return it to me. Then and only then will I accept your full opinion on this anime."

"Fair enough brat."

I cringed at the stupid name he kept calling me.

But I really didn't have the energy to repeat myself about that once again.

As the tall raven haired man turned to leave once again I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"W-whats your name?" i slightly stuttered. 

His eyes looked at me sharply from the side.

I could only feel the rejection coming my way so I quickly came up with a good reason to know so.

"Well I am lending you something valuable to me so the least you could do is give me your name."

His eyes rose contemplating.

"I thought this was a thanks for saving you. And I never asked for this anyways you just forced it on me."

Damn he was right. I guess I just simply wanted to know the jerks name. What the hell was I even thinking? Getting all bold on this guy let alone a gorgeous guy. I got so caught up in my passion for anime I almost completely forgot who I was even talking too.

"Uh, n-never mind." I said shyly once again.

"Levi."

"Eh?"

"It's Levi."

"Levi" I played with the name that rolled off my tongue.

"Good job kid I guess your not as stupid as I thought after all."

Before I could even respond the taller man was already walking towards the counter, ready to buy the last bible available in store until they had the chance to restock.

I finally sat down at a table to read my pile of manga in peace. I was so excited to read the new volumes but as I was trying to get into the climax of the story I couldn't help but think of Levi now clouding my mind.

Not in a gay way or anything because I'm not even gay.

I just thought he was physically a really beautiful person is all.

I think any straight man would admit he was unless they were lying to themselves, jealous or were really secretly gay.

But I was just a straight honest guy.

It's not in a sexual way at all.

Pfft no way would I ever dream of getting with a guy let alone him.

Because I'm straight as a board.

Yep I'm totally not gay at all, not one bit.


	3. Handsome agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry guys I didn't realize how short my chapters were since I wrote them on my iphone and Im transferring it to my sister's laptop. But because they are short I will make up for it by trying to write longer chapters and adding a lot of chapters! I want to try to make this story pretty long anyways or as long as i can make it! :D

It's been one week since that day. During that week I had to help Connie understand almost everything. The poor guy tried at least but he was always just so lost unless I helped break it down for him.

"Wait whats going on? I thought the class was just studying the culture of their people. Aren't culture and beliefs pretty much the same thing?"

"Well I can see how you'd think that. They are similar but also different so you are in a way still right."

"Yes! I got something right for once." He said as he pumped his fist up into the air.

"Hey by the way did you watch the newest One piece episode last night?" Connie added. 

"Oh not yet."

"You won't believe---"

"Don't tell me what happens." I had cut him off.

"Why would I ever do that? You know I hate spoilers." He chuckled as he nudged me with his elbow.

"I'm sorry I just get cautious sometimes when people talk about animes I haven't seen yet."

And by people I mean forums and anime communities.

"Don't worry I'd never do that to you." He said as he slapped my back in a friendly manner. "Hey you should come hang out with me and my friends today at the arcade your pretty cool so I know my friends would like you too."

"You think I'm cool?" I slapped my hand over my mouth. Shit! I didn't mean to say that out loud!

"Yea man I think your cool." He reassured me placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry I know that was weird to ask. I'm not used to really talking to other people accept for my two friends."

"Ahh don't sweat it just be yourself. We like all kinds of people it's not like we're a group of snobs or something. Plus you are a fellow anime lover like me so that's a huge plus on my list."

"Thanks I think your pretty cool too." I spoke in a bashful like tone.

"Don't get all gushy on me now Eren." He laughed. "So you gonna come?"

"I'm sorry I can't today I promised to meet someone but maybe next time?"

Great the first time someone outside of my two friends invites me to hang out and I can't even do that.

"Yea that sounds cool with me."

 _"I want you to tell me how their cultures and beliefs are similar and different in your essays. Also how these cultures and beliefs would reflect on our society as a whole today."_ The teacher also mentioned _._

"Ahh damn the one thing that confuses me the most is added onto our project. Eren I don't understand anything anymore." He whined as he slammed his head against the desk.

"Don't worry we'll get through it." Poor Connie.

\------

As I grabbed for my things after last period I swiftly headed for the bookstore.

What am I doing?

He may not even be here at the time I even told him to be here.

A sigh escaped my lips at the realization of this.

Fine I'll just look around and read some manga until---

"Oi" the velvety voice rose to my ears.

He actually came. Holy shit he actually came.

"Your on time." I spoke up shyly.

"Of course I'm on time brat you said to meet you after your last class and so I did just that."

"Oh well okay." I spoke in a timid like manner once again.

Why does this keep happening to me?

I get all shy and nervous around him where at other times I get all confident and bold out of nowhere. It's even confusing me. Come on Eren Just talk to him normally.

I then look up to find Levi staring upon the dvd cover I had lended to him. He then scrunched up his eyebrows and forcibly pushed the dvd against my chest firmly.

"Here take it." His face was facing towards the ground. It was quiet for a good minute before he spoke again.

"It was good." He mumbled so lightly his face now turned to the side avoiding eye contact with me.

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you correctly?" I underlying taunted

"It was good." He said louder this time.

He actually liked it? Holy shit the guy actually liked it!

"Um how good was it to you?" I asked curiosity eating me from the inside.

"It was really good okay?" He went silent for a good second. I only rose my head towards his way expecting more than just that.

"Really really good" he began to whisper.

A genuine smile began to play on my lips. I don't know why but I'm so happy he really likes this anime. I was afraid he would have hated it which I thought he was most likely going to say.

"I was wrong."

"Huh?"

"About judging it like that. Let alone before I saw it."

I really thought I'd be able to tease him a lot more or make fun of him a little if he told me he liked it but I just couldn't bring myself to for some reason. His eyes were more earnest than before even though his face was just as unreadable like the last two times I saw him.

"Well it's okay everyone does that here or there especially when it comes to things that are new to them. You surprised me though." I chuckled nervously.

I then looked down shyly. "I thought you would still hate it if not even more than before.

"I'm surprised too kid I actually really enjoyed it." He rose his head with mine our eyes finally meeting again. "And I don't like many things."

What the hell was that. His voice sounded so good and smooth with those eyes. A slight shiver went through my spine at the thought. I really need to get out more.

"So this is...?" 

"Oh well this is all called manga. Basically a Japanese term for comics but I don't like calling it that."

The raven haired man had then picked up a random manga out from the shelf and began skimming through it.

"Hmm it does look like a damn comic though."

"Well it's not okay?" Hell no am I comparing a Japanese manga to American comics its just all wrong, all types of wrong.

"And what I just watched was...?"

"Anime, a Japanese... Cartoon basically. But don't ever call it a cartoon got it?"

"Ok brat I got it. Jeez you fanboys sure get sensitive about your shit. So should I start reading this?" Levi grabbed the freaking bible and placed it in both of his large masculine like hands.

"Wait... are you actually going to read it?"

"Well it's too late to turn back now, I'm way in too deep to just end it here."

I was so elated inside but I'd never let him know that.

"What? Now that I'm interested in reading it you don't believe me?"

My face must not be matching how I'm feeling.

"No no It's a good thing you actually want to read it." I answered with a shy smile.

"Here there's two ways you can read them. You can either read them in person like this at bookstores or buy them off of Amazon, Ebay, Barnes and Noble, or any other site that sells them. Or you can read them online for free as well."

I pulled my phone out before he could even get a chance to ask.

"See you just type in 'Attack on Titan manga.' And click on a link that you can actually read it from." I explained to him the meanings of chapters and volumes. That the back of the cover to us is actually the front of the cover over there. That he must read from left to right and also showed him how to read the frames and dialogue correctly. I also had informed him it's important to always read the manga from the beginning even if its almost as much as identical to the anime because anime always has its way of cutting off scenes or adding on nonexistent ones we like to call as 'filler'.

"So since they don't have the most current volumes out I'll have to read those online?"

"Yepp that's exactly what it means."

"Ahh I see." He spoke deadpanned.

"So I guess I should start with this one then." He grabbed the holy bible and placed it on the table gently.

I also had grabbed a few mangas I meant to finish last week and followed in pursuit after. I slapped the many assortments of manga on the table causing his attention to leave the manga and now back on to me.

"Oi you said this stuff is important to you right?"

I nodded my head in slight confusion.

"Well act like it. Don't go slamming shit around you claim to care about so much."

"Um yes your right, sorry."

He only puffed in amusement before he opened the first page of the 'Attack on Titan' manga.

As I was reveling in my own story I would look up from time to time trying to see if any emotion was built up on his face. But his facade still remained unreadable.

He looked really pretty while reading manga though I'll admit that much.

"Pretty"

Levi rose his head from the godly sized book, his eyes questioning what I just said.

Shit! I did it again! I wasn't supposed to say it out loud! God I'm such a dumbass!

"The characters are really pretty in here." I spoke of frantically now laughing nervously. Hopefully it was convincing enough.

"Oh." He smirked as he continued on reading. Why was he smirking? He believes me right? I mean he could have gotten anything out of that, so many possibilities. Yea... So many.

"The art is fucking terrible in here. Why can't they just get a better drawer? Obviously this person can't draw for shit. And the titans look so stupid and creepy. Why the fuck are they smiling all the time?"

I jumped at the sudden questions realizing how I was drowning in my own thoughts . "Umm I don't know exactly why. I think the creator wanted to give us an eerie disturbed feeling whenever we had the chance to witness them but also we could get a good laugh out of how some of them just blatantly looked retarded."

"Hmm I see." I saw his eyes and mouth twitch as he returned to the manga once again. "Dear god the mother dies worse in here than in the anime."

"Oh yes they show a lot more gore in the manga."

"But god damn she didn't deserve to die especially that way."

I nodded in agreement. As time went by I had went through two mangas before bringing my attention back to see Levi had finished as well.

"What the hell you finished that already?"

"Yea why so surprised?"

"Its freaking huge there's like five mangas combined in that one giant bible!" I loudly whispered.

"Bible?" He chuckled lightly "Well I'm a pretty fast reader."

"What about the pictures? Don't you ever just get distracted and stare at the pictures?"

"Yea I get a good look at the pictures."

"But how did you read and look at the pictures so fast?" My voice now sounding small and so lost.

"Ahh you think too much kid." He said laughing softly. He then brought his tall frame to place the manga back on it's shelf.

"What the hell there's only volumes eight and nine over here. Where the hell are six and seven?"

"Someone probably bought them on the shelf."

"Shitty brats." He grunted.

He walked over and slapped himself down into the chair arms crossed. "Its okay you can still read them online though."

"Tch" was Levi's only reply. His eyes began to bore into me after a good few minutes had passed of me trying to awkwardly continue my manga, ignoring his very presence the best way I can in the process.

"Ow! What the hell Levi!"

"Don't just sit there and ignore me."

"You could have told me that without kicking my fucking leg."

"So... what other ones do you recommend?"

"Eh? You want to read other ones?" He placed an index finger and thumb on the bridge if his nose.

"Yes Eren."

"I'm just surprised is all."

"Well I guess I'm just fool of surprises today aren't I?" He spoke sarcastically.

"Well there's a lot of good ones. I have a full list of the ones I watched if your interested. But I don't know what genres you like."

"I'm open to anything really just let me see it."

I pulled my phone out to show him my list I had promptly gathered over the years of the animes and mangas I had enjoyed.

"Holy shit balls that's a shit load. I'm not going to write all of that down."

"Oh... Ok." I felt slightly embarrassed in that very minuscule moment.

"Whats your number?"

"Huh me?"

"Jeez kid you can be really slow sometimes, yes you."

But why does he want my number?

"You can send me the whole list through text message."

Oh okay now that makes more sense now.

"Uh okay here's my number. I'll send them to you right away."

Why do I feel slightly disappointed all of the sudden. I mean I got this prick to admit he was wrong. And even got him interested in other anime and manga. I should feel proud of myself at this point.

"Thanks kid."

"Umm No problem."

He then checked the time on his black sleek touch screen phone.

"Shit I gotta be at work in half an hour. I didn't plain on even staying this long."

I watched him gather his things in swift movements before he finally stood up from the brown wooden like chair.

What do I say? He didn't even want to be here that long because he probably felt bad for me. I have to at least say something

"Um... bye Levi."

"Bye little brat." He sent a smirk my way before he turned, his large back only facing me now. 

And as soon as he said his goodbyes he was gone.

I stayed for a couple more hours before I eventually decided it was time to leave and head on home . I walked onto the subway and found a seat leaning my head towards the huge window. I had fun today. Actually a lot of fun to be honest. It was the most fun I've had in a long time outside of the house. I enjoyed his company the more I got to know him. And after the third meeting I was growing used to his vulgar way of speaking.

I then clenched my hand towards my chest.

Why does it hurt so much right here. I feel weird and kind of sad to e honest.

I awoke from my petty like thoughts to finally meet my stop. As I finally reached the apartment I opened the entryway to find Mikasa and Armin watching television together in a calming silence.

"Hey Eren your back." Armin said strolling on over to welcome me home.

"Eren you missed our traditional dubbing special so I recorded it for you."

"Oh that's right I forgot about that."

"You never forget about that." Mikasa oddly spoke.

Mikasa was right I never forgot about our traditional dubbing specials. We would all gather together on Wednesday nights and watch dub animes and make fun of how horrible the dub actors would sound. Which was something I obviously came up with. But Mikasa and Armin seemed to enjoy them as well especially after watching the animes in Japanese first hand.

The only real good dubs in my opinion are ones from the 90's and early 2000s. School rumble, Dragonball Z, and Death note being one of the last remaining good dubs of its kind. We would all joke saying all the good dub actors must have dropped from the face of the earth or something. Because as of late dub sounds just fucking horrible. The three animes as of recent being Karneval, Blue Exorcist, and last but not least Attack on Titan. Just fucking horrible. But so horrible that it's funny. Well I don't laugh at Blue Exorcist its just more annoying and irritating than anything.

But the other two, dear god was a good ass laugh.

"Well you ready to watch them?" Armin simply asked.

I really needed this. Its amazing how my friends know when I needed them the most without them even realizing it themselves. I really needed a good laugh. I needed to rid of this aching feeling in my chest.

"Okay then I'll put it on." Mikasa offered.

"Oh god that was just horrible." Armin laughed coughing up his soda.

"Did you hear that scream?! That's just unforgivable." I said with exaggeration.

"I wish someone would just kill him already." Mikasa said in a like dull tone.

"This is just so bad that it's good!" I said excitingly now.

"I need to cleanse my ears after this." Armin rubbed his ears in swift like motions.

"I need to watch the Japanese again so I can forget all of this." Mikasa spoke up.

As we were watching another episode of the dub horror we had just witnesed with our very eyes and ears I felt my phone vibrate underneath my palm.

It must be Connie needing help understanding something again. I slide my white slim touch screen phone to reveal the new text message.

**-How do you spell your name?**

Huh? Wait this isn't Connie. I put his number in my phone. It looks like some random number I don't even know of.

**-Hello? Who is this?**

**-Seriously you forgot about me already brat?**

What?! It's Levi?! Why is he even messaging me let alone asking to spell my name? I thought he'd been deleted my number by now.

**-Damn that actually hurt my feelings a little bit you damn brat.**

**-Levi? I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that I was just surprised you messaged me is all**

**-Why would you be surprised when I asked you for your number?**

**-I don't know I just assumed you wanted me to send you the list and that was it.**

**-your an idiot**

**-Anyways how do you spell your name brat? Unless that's what you want to pop up on my phone as well besides my mouth**

**-Eren**

**-You better put mine in as well. I don't want to be unacknowledged for the second time.**

**-I'm Sorry**

**-Ahh don't worry about it. Just make sure that it doesn't happen again.**

**-Oh okay :)**

Why the fuck did I put a smiley face at the end? I face-palmed myself in embarrassment.

**-Good**

As I re-read the message I smiled to myself. My chest finally stopped aching and I didn't feel so sad anymore. I don't quite understand why I feel much better now but it was most likely because of our traditional dubbing special. And maybe... Just maybe Levi helped cure me a little too.


	4. Handsome message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still learning how to use this site on here so if you guys are having a hard time reading my fic just let me know and tell me what I need to do :)

 "I'm so hungry I feel sick. I feel like I'm dying in the Sahara Desert, a tumbleweed blowing beside my dead decaying body."

It was Saturday, a hot Saturday I might add. There were no signs of nutrition to be found in the contents inside our fridge. And by nutrition I mean some good ass junk food. There were also no signs of perserves along side the cabinets.

Mikasa was only looking down at me as she walked over my big pudgy like body.

"Eren you have enough fat to survive through a whole winter if you wanted too. Don't come complaining to me about starving."

"Shut up Mikasa." I whined.

"Don't you understand it's eating my fat away?! It's actually eating my god damn fat!"

Okay I might get a little cranky when I'm hungry... Don't judge me.

"It hurts Mikasa. Cough cough. It hurts."

I then reach my hand chubby like hand out towards her small thin one.

"Mikasa...." He whispered in a painful like tone. Mikasa now leaned over the young boy concern soon taking over.

"What is it Eren?"

"Dou- double cheeseburger with bacon. I'm so cold Mikasa. Cough cough. Wi-with extra pickles, and and... and curly fries."

Her widened eyes now went deadpan.

"Large curly fries." Eren's trembling hand reached for Mikasa's face now stroking her cheek. "And a sweet tea. Yes... Sweet tea sounds so kind and gentle."

The raven haired girl then back slapped Eren's hand from her face and stood up once again.

"Your so cruel Mikasa." He continued to whisper.

"The world is cruel Eren."

"Mikasa!" I whined loudly.

"Fine I'll get you your food."

"Mikasa" I said kindly.

"Arigato."

She aloud an exasperated sigh to escape her lips as she grabbed for the car keys before heading on out.

As I brought my heavy self up I felt a buzz ringing in my pocket. I was surprised to find that it was Levi once again who had texted me. Even though we only texted once the other day I was still caught off guard for some reason by his obscure messages.

 **Levi**  
**-Light is losing his fucking mind -_-.**

I laughed to myself realizing he was talking about Death Note.

 **Eren**  
**-I know right? That's one fucked up dude but I still root for him for some reason.**

 **Levi**  
**-How the fuck does no one notice his fucking eyes going red? Or the disturbing evil chuckles he does? I mean I would notice something that obvious.**

  **Eren**

**-I think no one is supposed to notice it's more of the anime showing 'us' the audience how insane he is becoming I mean his eyes are not literally red or anything.... I think? Lol**

**Levi**  
**-Well I gotta give him some props. He sure knows how to get out of situations when things go to shit.**

**Eren**  
**-I think he's a genius, L as well.**

**Levi**  
**-Yea L already figured out he did it so quickly but won't listen to his fucking gut.**

**Eren**  
**-I mean Light means well but he's becoming the one thing he hates the most by trying to get rid of evil itself.**

**Levi**  
**-I actually have to agree with you on that kid. Your not as stupid as I thought after all.**

**Eren**  
**-Gee thanks -_-**

  **Levi  
-Haha no problem kid**

**Levi  
-What are you doing by the way?**

I paused at the text.

**Eren**  
**-Um just waiting for a friend to pick up some food. Why?**

**Levi**  
**-Nothing just wondering.**

**Eren**  
**-Oh okay. Well... Do you like it?**

  **Levi**  
**-Yea its really good I'm planning on finishing it by tomorrow hopefully.**

**Eren**  
**-That's good I'm glad you like it. :)**  
**Do you know what your going to watch next after this one?**

**Levi**  
**-Probably Angel Beats.**

 Oh god I almost forgot about that one. It's one of my favorites, I practically cried for two days straight, depressed the rest of the week pretty much. But if anyone could handle that anime it's Levi. He wouldn't shed a single tear even if he wanted too. I don't know why but I just can't imagine a man like that to ever cry.

  **Eren**  
**-Oh that one will definitely put a smile on your face.**

 I lied.

 

 

**Levi**  
**-Well it better be good at least.**

**Eren**  
**-It's freakin hilarious.**

Well I'm not exactly lying about that.

**Levi**  
**-I'll take your word for it.**

  **Eren  
-Well go finish your anime I don't want to disturb you or anything. :3**

**Levi  
-Your not disturbing me brat.**

I felt my cheeks get a little hot.

**Eren**  
**-Oh okay then. Well I'm not really that fun to talk too though.**

**Levi**  
**-If you weren't I wouldn't be talking to you now, now would I?**

He thinks I'm fun? My cheeks grew even hotter than before. I felt embarrassed slightly. Levi was one of those cool kids in high school and I was the big unattractive nerdy slob.

**Eren  
-Oh well I guess your right about that haha. Thanks a lot Levi :).**

**Levi  
-No problem nerdy brat.**

I laughed at the silly name.

  
"Eren the foods here." I saw the bag of contents in Mikasa's petite hands. My mouth drooling, enticing the taste and its smell. i must pry it from her grasp.

"I'll be there in a minute!"

  **Levi**  
**-You there brat?**

I was so very hungry. I wanted to eat right now but at the same time I really wanted to talk to Levi. I've never had to contemplate between food and... Anything before really.

**Eren**  
**-Yea I'm here my friend came home with some food is all.**

  **Levi**  
**-Well go eat then I don't want to come between you and your food.**

**Eren**  
**-No it's fine I actually am choosing to talk to you for now. Your one lucky bastard.**

**Levi**  
**-Oh my I feel so terribly lucky.**

**Eren**  
**-You should feel lucky :P. Food usually always wins.**

**Levi**  
**-No you just haven't met anyone worth more than that until now brat.**

  **Eren  
-I swear you can be so damn cocky sometimes.**

**Levi  
-Confident not cocky**

 We continued talking about random topics and nonsense for the rest of the night.

With Mikasa looking at me suspiciously wondering why I kept grinning so much.

"You always eat your food the second I bring it home. What's wrong? Are you sick? Did someone say something to you again?"

"Mikasa, Im fine." Her eyes still boring into mine sharply.

"Honest, I'm really fine. I'm just talking to a friend is all."

"A friend? You mean someone other than Armin or your mom?"

Could I actually even consider him a friend? We are probably just two guys passing time by with meaningless chatter.

"Well I don't know if I'd say a friend, probably just... a person?"

"Eren I've never seen anyone make you smile... like that before."

"What are you talking about? You and Armin make me smile all the time."

"No it's different. That smile is different from the smile you have towards us."

I didn't really know what to say. I kept staring at her thinking of a reply that could be justified with reason.

"Is it a girl?"

"Huh?"

"Is she pretty?"

"Wait... What?... No! No it's not a girl. I'm not talking to any girls actually. It's just some guy I met and got him into anime."

"Really?"

"Mikasa really. If it was a girl I wouldn't hide it from you anyways."

That was definitely a lie. If I ever talked to a girl I'd try to hide her from Mikasa as long as possible. Hey I'm just trying to protect her from Mikasa. But that's not the case here. What I had told her was mostly true. Just not the whole truth.

"Fine then just go eat your food its already getting cold."

"Okay mom." I shot up and walked towards the microwave to heat my once fresh food up. I could smell the amazing scent that traveled to my senses and reveled in my mouth. I was literally in fucking heaven for those next ten minutes.

"Oh shit that was good." The now ringtone I had added onto my cellphone rang as I began cleaning up my mess.

**Levi**  
**-night**  
  
My heart simply raced. From one simple word it still made my heart thump. This meant this was probably the last thing Levi wants to say before he goes to sleep. He wants me to be the last person he talks to before he goes to sleep. No Eren don't over read shit that's not even there.  
  
**Eren**  
**-Goodnight :)**  
  
Again with the smiley faces. I Face-palmed myself again.

  
This guy just always gets me all worked up for no reason. But I'll definitely never tell him that.

 

 


	5. Handsome man

Levi pov  
  
"I'll give you one week to watch it. We'll meet back here in one week so you can return it to me. Then and only then will I accept your full opinion on this anime."  
  
"Well I guess I'll check this shitty... Amino, amine, ani--- whatever you call it out."

I placed the dvd carefully into the player. The kid did have a point in being careful with his dvd at least.

I began to watch episode one with this loud, intense, ill tempered brat who keeps saying they need to protect the walls and shit. No ones taking shit seriously but him really. There's some chick just throwin him around like she's on fucking steroids.

Him and some girly boy totally jinx that shit though.

"What the fuck is up with their faces? That's just fucking creepy."

The towns people are running and of course the one person that's strolling around making speeches about god dies.

"Shit run! Just fucking run you dumbass!"

Ahh shit the poor kid's trying to get his mother out.

"God just someone get her out!"

Oh great that guys here. Im just dripping with sarcasm right now.

"She didn't want them to leave her. What the fuck turn the poor kid around! Don't let him see his mom get fucking eaten!"

The humanity being trapped in a cage speech at the end was really intense.

"Its over. Maybe just one more for tonight."

"Oh shit the Colossal is right behind you."

"Why the fuck are you just watching your friends die asshole!"

"Shit there all fucking scared. Why the fuck did you train for three fucking years to just shit on yourself?"

I was glued to the tv screen. Wondering what will happen next. Shit I'm getting sucked into this.

"Wait what the fuck? Was his leg just fucking bitten off? And down goes the girly boy. And... A flashback of course there's always gotta be a damn flashback."

Well shit everyone's just going down left and right. How the fuck is the hero gonna save everyone with one fucking leg?

Wait... he's getting up.

"Holy shit he jumped and grabbed his hand!"

My hands at this point slightly dug into my scalp.

"How the fuck did he throw him out with one fucking leg?!"

Okay that's a real fucking friend right there. You won't ever find friends like that in real life.

"There's no way he's gonna die. Take his fucking hand you bitch! What the fuck!"

Wait what? I was in pure shock as the girly boy kept screaming his fucking head off. I had rewound it a few times in disbelief.

How the fuck does the main protagonist die in only episode 5?

Ok... one more just one more. I gotta at least know what happens.

I ended up watching 15 episodes straight that night. I did not see that shit coming, that damn kid turning out to be a fucking titan.

I just kept saying what the fuck over and over and was in denial that the kid was dead the whole time.

I had hope, high hopes. I was actually glad the kid was alive.

When I saw his titan emerge out of nowhere somewhere in me knew he was somehow connected to that fucking thing.

Everyone treats him like a fucking monster now but he's not. His Titan abilities also confuse me for the moment.

First he's in control and listens. The next he's on a fucking rampage trying to kill his own fucking sister.

Also this lance corporal beats the living daylight shit out of him too. I feel bad for the kid but it was necessary to save him. Still i think he's a complete dick.

As I sat there the brat's voice played through my mind again. 

_How can you call this shitty when you haven't even read it?_

Shit the fucking brat was right. Damn it I hate being fucking wrong. But Hanji turned me off from this shit in the first place.

As I finally turned everything off I look at the time.

"Shit its only 2 in the morning."

I'll just read until I doze off or something. If that even happens. I have fucking insomnia. So as you can see I have a lot of time on my hands.

Around 3:30AM I grab my kitchen gloves, bucket, and sponge and begin scrubbing religiously at the counter tops and table. Spraying the windows and mopping the floors following with cleaning the microwave and oven. When the kitchen was finally spotless again I slightly smirked at my accomplishment and looked at the clock.

"What the fuck that's it? Only 4 fucking 30."

I vacuumed and dusted the other rooms yesterday morning so I'll just rearrange some shit. Around 4:45AM I decided that I could just surf the net for a good while and watch stupid Youtube videos.

I wonder what that brats doing right now? Probably watching fucking cartoons like the fucking nerd he is.

 _It's not a waste when it's something your passionate about and love_. The kid's pretty passionate about that shit alright. I've never felt that way about something before.

"Except for her."

My phone vibrated disrupting my thoughts.

**Hanji**   
**-You awake?!**   
  
**Levi**   
**-No -_-**   
  
**Hanji**   
**-What are you doing right now? :D**   
  
**Levi**   
**-I'm fucking sleeping**   
  
**Hanji**   
**-No your not**

**Levi**   
**-Why the fuck are you texting me so late?**   
  
**Hanji**   
**-Because your awake :)**   
  
**Levi**   
**-No I'm not**   
  
**Hanji**   
**-Did you watch the anime yet?!**

(5 minutes later)

**-Hello?**   
  
**Levi**   
**-Yes**   
  
**Hanji**   
**-How far did you get?!**

**Levi**   
**-15**   
  
**Hanji**   
**-You like it don't you? Hehe**   
  
**Levi**   
**-Don't ever do that fucking hehe shit again. I'll shove those smiley face texts you always send me up your ass.**   
  
**Hanji**   
**-Oh that sounds nice. You shouldn't talk dirty to me so late Levi**

Tch what the fuck  
  
 **Levi**  
 **-That's just fucking gross don't even joke like that.**  
  
 **Hanji**  
 **-lmao! Oh how I enjoy teasing you ;)**  
  
 **Levi**  
 **-I'm going to bed**

Hanji responded immediately but I didn't even bother to read it. So I grabbed for my cell and headed towards my room now laying on my clean white sheets that I made three times this morning to meet my standards.

I lay there thinking of all the shit I'm gonna have to deal with in a couple hours. I really wasn't in the mood to communicate with customers or explaining shit to them.

Eren then came up interrupting my dreadful thoughts once again.

"Hmm that kid would love it there. Probably lose his fuckin mind." I smirked.

"There's no way I'd tell him where I work anyways though."

At 5:15AM I finally decide to close my fucking eyes and get some sleep hoping the day would just fly by. 

\-----

"Levi you look horrible." The red haired girl spoke.

"Gee thanks for the fucking self esteem boost Petra."

"Uh no, no I didn't mean it like that!" Petra said in a nerve racking like manner. "I meant your eyes look even darker than usual. You need to try harder on sleeping more."

"Well once this damn insomnia wears off I think I'll get back on that." I said sarcastically.

"Woah there your scowl is even worse than usual too Levi!" Hanji hopped from the fucking corner.

"Shut up and put the fucking bread in the oven already."

"Yes Heicho!"

"Stop fucking calling me that already."

"Aww but you act and look so much like him you know? It's almost scary how similar you are."

"Its a damn cartoon how can---"

"Anime." Hanji instantly corrected.

I sighed placing my palm over my face remembering that Eren said the exact same thing to me when I called it a fucking 'cartoon'.

"Just go get the damn bread already."

As Petra did the finishing touches on the cakes I went behind her to clean the counters, machinery, utensils, and the dish ware.

"Levi could you help me with the cannolis? Oulo hasn't come in yet so he must be running late."

"Tch, that guy is always running late why haven't you just fired him yet?"

"Levi!" Petra gasped. "How could you say that? He's your friend after all."

"Where did you ever get that idea?" I snarked.

Petra placed her petite hands on her hips and attempted a scowl but it never worked on her soft angel like face.

"You know what I mean Levi don't pretend you don't know."

"Just hand me the cream filling"

Petra smiled knowing that me changing the subject usually meant that she was right. I hate it when I'm not fucking right.

As I filled the Cannolis to the brim I neatly drizzled chocolate and white powder atop  and placed them behind the glass case for display.

The doorbell then chimed allowing us to know when customers arrived at the shop.

"Shit! Sorry Petra I'm late again."

"I'm surprised you even bothered to show up today."

"Levi!" Petra whispered loudly.

"It's fine Oulo just come and clock in so we can serve the customers.

The bakery was quite popular, also having sitting areas where as people can choose to either order and leave or stay and eat at the bakery.

"Is there any other aprons? This has shit all over it." Oulo complained.

"If you get your ass to work on time you won't get the sloppy seconds."

Oulo twitched. "Oi! Shut the fu-" Oulo winced as he bit his tongue.

"Serves you right." Levi smirked.

"Yes! The bread is baked to perfection hehe." Hanji practically drooled over the cinnamon raisin bread glazed with lemon.

"What the fuck did I say about saying 'hehe'? It's fuckin creepy. I don't know which is worse, reading it or hearing it." Levi shivered at the thought.

"Oh look customers!" Hanji shoved Levi in front of the cash register as she bolted towards the back of the shop.

"Welcome to Sweet Flower where our sweets will warm you up to your hearts content. Our specialties today are chocolate cream cheese croissants, carrot raisin muffin, and Parisian Macaroons." Levi said in a monotone like manner.

He pressed buttons on his screen preparing for the customer's order. As he grazed his face upward he grimaced at the person standing before him.

"Oh its you."

"And good morning to you Levi." The strong blonde man spoke with a kind smile.

"The usual?"

"Hmm I think I'll try something different today."

Levi internally sighed.

"Those chocolate cream cheese croissants sound good."

"Anything else?"

"What's a 3 Cheese Quiche? That sound---"

"A blend of 3 cheeses, eggs, cream and savory herbs & spices." Levi cut the blonde off mid sentence to explain.

"That sounds good I'll have that as well."

"Anything else?" Levi grasped the top of the cashier screen and leaned on it slightly.

"Hmmmm." The stoic man purposely took his time now. Levi sighed at this.

God dammit Erwin always taking his sweet ass time.

"Anything to drink?" Levi asked as he threw one hand up slightly losing his patience.

"Maybe... water or... coffee? Well I need to wake up but coffee sounds so heavy with my order. But water won't wake me up but sounds so refreshing with my meal. Maybe I should drink the coffee first then eat in about an hour. But it won't taste the same. If I get water I can eat it now but will feel drowsy most of the time."

Erwin pondered placing his index finger and thumb under his masculine chin enjoying watching Levi squander in annoyance hidden beneath that emotionless facade. The only sign given was how his grip upon the cash register grew tighter by the second.

"Levi what do you---"

"Water it is." Levi cut him off once again punching his final order in. "Your total is $6.08."

Erwin pulled out his card and handed it to Levi who slightly snatched the card and swiped immediately.

"Your order will be ready in a second."

"Thank you Levi for your kind patience." He winked. Levi's eyebrows contorted slightly.

Once the order was ready Levi handed the items to Erwin. As he received them he finally left to head for work. With Erwin now gone Levi placed his index finger and thumb between his eyebrows.

"I think you'll do great at the front counter!" Hanji came out of nowhere throwing her arm around my neck. Levi sighed once more.

"Ugh I prefer the back... Where no one talks to me."

"But your so cute here in the front! Plus you'd attract a lot more female customers then usual and even males too!"

"Because that would bring in more money for you."

Hanji giggled at the fact. Levi then shrugged his shoulders off causing Hanji's arm to fall.

"You'll get a nice raise out of it too. How does $10.00 an hour sound?"

"11"

"Fine $11.00 an hour it is. Only because you have a pretty face."

She raised her finger and tapped Levi's perfect button like nose slightly. Before Levi could swat it away Hanji swiftly moved her hand and giggled once more.

"Oh looks like you have another customer on your hands." Hanji cackled and bolted towards the back of the shop once again.

Three teenage girls were whispering and cackling with one another.

"Oh my god he's so cute.

"Cute? He's freakin gorgeous!"

"I'd kill to be with a guy that sexy!"

"I'm definitely coming here more often."

The whispers of the bunch had finally died down as they walked up towards the cashier.

The man grimaced and spoke as his deadpanned voice carried throughout the sweet scented bakery.

"Welcome to Sweet Flower where our sweets will warm you up to your hearts content." 

 


	6. Handsome phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god you guys don't know how happy I am right now! Your comments, kudos, hits make me so freakin happy! I hope the majority of you like this! You really don't know how your comments and kudos motivate me to write more chapters. My heart feels so warm right now, I shall reply to all of your lovely comments! I love you guys so much!

Levi pov  
  
I've been texting the brat for a good couple of weeks by now. Im finding myself enjoying his company more with me now almost texting him pretty much every night. The kid's actually funny and has good taste when it comes to things like... A-n-ime. Yea I said it right this time. I deserve a damn pat on the back for shit like this. It was any normal Sunday the one day during the week the shop actually closed early. So I was able to come home and relax while I was able try out some new anime.

**\- levi**   
**You lied**   
  
**-Eren**   
**About what?**   
  
**Levi**   
**-What the fuck is this shit?**   
  
**Levi**   
**-You said this will definitely put a fucking smile on my face**

**Eren**   
**\- I didn't say fucking**   
  
**Levi**   
**\- Eren -_-**   
  
**Eren**   
**\- lol. It was funny though... right?**   
  
**Levi**   
**\- Yea it was funny... Until they started showing their sad ass pathetic past lives before they FUCKING DIED!**   
  
**Eren**   
**-Shhh it's all gonna be okay. It's not like you cried haha**

(5 minutes later)  
  
 **Eren**  
 **\- You didn't right?**  
  
 **Levi**  
 **\- Yea...**  
  
I lied.  
  
 **Eren**  
 **\- I cried and laughed through the entire thing, talk about an emotional roller coaster.**  
  
Yepp he was definitely right about that one.

I sighed to myself.  
  
 **Levi**  
 **\- I'm looking up the genres myself for now on.**  
 **I don't trust you**  
  
 **Eren**  
 **\- :p**  
  
I smirked at the simple notion  
  
 **Eren**  
 **\- I see how it is... our bonds of friendship weakening before our very eyes. No! Don't touch me... It's too late to take it back now :(.**  
 **(Saddest violin ever played)**

I smirked once more at the silly text slipping out a small like chuckle before me.  
  
 **Levi**  
 **\- Shut up you brat you'll live**  
  
 **Eren**  
 **\- Heicho is so mean :p**  
  
 **Levi**  
 **\- Again with the Heicho. Why does everyone call me that?!**  
  
 **Eren**  
 **\- Everyone?**

Shit

**Levi                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             - It's nothing**

**Eren                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           -** **It is something. Tell me!**

 **Levi**                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         **\- Hell no**

**Eren                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                - Pleeeeeease**

**Levi                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         - Why must you need to know this information so bad**

**Eren                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          - Because... I'm nosy :3**

**Levi                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         - Well Your damn right bout that you little brat**

I really didn't want to bring her up at the moment but since the brat just had to pry so much about it

  
**Levi**   
**\- This girl I know calls me Heicho... almost all the time.**   
  
**Eren**   
**\- Oh my and who is this friend of yours?**   
  
**Levi**   
**\- Eww don't say it like we're some sappy couple.**   
**Her name's Hanji we went to high school together and we work together now.**   
  
**Eren**   
**\- So that's the girl you were buying that manga for. :0**

**Levi**   
**\- Yea she's a fuckin maniac about that shit. Especially that one.**   
  
**Eren**   
**\- I see she sounds cool.**   
  
**Levi**   
**\- You don't know her enough to claim that.**   
  
**Eren**   
**\- Haha I guess that's true**   
**but anyone that watches anime already has a check in my book.**   
  
**Levi**   
**\- I watch anime**

**Eren**  
 **\- You're different :p lol**  
  
 **Levi**  
 **\- I'm going to rip that fucking tongue out you keep sending and wipe my ass with it.**  
  
 **Eren**  
 **\- •_• umm no thank you?**  
  
 **Levi**  
 **\- You know you want to**  
  
 **Eren**  
 **-  -_-** **Im good**

**Levi**   
**\- You got a xbox?**   
  
**Eren**   
**\- You game? :O**   
  
**Levi**   
**-Yea I game why so surprised?**   
  
**Eren**   
**\- You just... Don't seem like a gamer is all**   
  
**Levi**   
**\- Wow what a judgmental little brat you are. And I thought you were different...**   
  
**Eren**

**\- No! I didn't mean it like that! My bads D:**

I chuckled feeling a little bad for teasing the kid so much.  
  
 **Levi**  
 **\- Next time don't assume :p**  
  
Did I just add an emoji?  
  
 **Eren**  
 **\- Did you just add an emoji?**  
  
I was a little surprised that the brat noticed such a minuscule detail like that.

 **Levi**  
 **\- Do you have a xbox?**  
  
 **Eren**  
 **\- Oh yes I do :3**  
  
 **Levi**  
 **\- Well?**  
  
 **Eren**  
 **\- Oh! Yea sorry. My username is Erenroguetitan**  
  
 **Levi**  
 **\- Hmm interesting.**  
  
The kid was way addicted to the show. Even his damn username has fucking 'titan' in it.

 **Eren**  
 **\- And yours?**  
  
 **Levi**  
 **\- Don't worry about it I already added you.**  
  
  
Eren pov  
  
Holy crap he added me on fucking xbox! My palms grew even more sweaty as I turned my xbox on and signed in.

"Levi123"  
  
 **Eren**  
 **\- Very creative Username its... Interesting**

**Levi**   
**\- Shut up brat. With you and your titan shit.**   
  
**Eren**   
**\- At least I put some kind of effort into mine XD**   
**Besides... Titans are awesome**

My phone then began to ring.

  
"Levi?" I instantly panicked.

Why was he calling me? Maybe he accidentally hit the call button while he was messaging me back. Yea that's it. I continued to only stare at my phone. Not daring to even pick it up. Why is it still ringing?  
  
 **Levi**  
 **\- Oi pick up the damn phone you brat**  
  
Before I could even respond he called me almost instantly the second time around.

This time I hesitated to click the answer button appearing on the smooth like screen.

Why am I so nervous?

It's not like I haven't talked to him in person before.

I went frantic slightly pacing my face from side to side,

Before I knew it I pressed onto the answer key at the very last minute.  
  
"H-hello?" I answered shyly.  
  
"Oi you damn brat. Having me wait until the very last ring to pick up."  
  
"Umm I'm sorry I didn't expect you to call."  
  
"Well expect it. I don't feel like typing all the damn time."  
  
"O-okay."  
  
I almost forgot how nice his voice sounds. Hearing him speak right next to my ear made me turn red like crazy.

"I-I have to go to the toilet." I said nervously  
  
"No you don't."  
  
What the hell!  
  
"Yes I do!" I answered rashly  
  
"Did I upset you?"  
  
I was quickly caught off guard with that very question, I couldn't even respond at first.  
  
"Eren?"  
  
I gasped slightly. That was the first time he ever spoke my name aloud besides text messages. He only called me that during text on certain occasions such as to get my attention, when he's serious, or wants to get his point across. So this must be ones of those three reasons.  
  
"Eren."

The sound of my name rolling off his tongue made me want to go insane. I couldn't understand what was wrong with me. My heart was racing faster then ever and my knees were becoming weaker by the second.  
  
"Yea?..." I asked in a breathy tone.  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
Why was he worried about something like that? Levi seems like the type of person who wouldn't really give a shit if he pissed me off or not or at least not take notice if he did.  
  
"Uh- no why?" I asked shyly once again.  
  
"You just seem kind of distant since I called you is all."  
  
I did?  
  
"I- I didn't mean to be I'm sorry."  
  
"Stop apologizing."

Levi paused for a moment  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
I could here buttons being pressed repeatedly on his end. It was quiet until I decided to speak up.  
  
"Did you want to play a game?" I asked timidly.  
  
"Why else would I add you on here damn brat?"  
  
Eren smiled and went to get his headset.  
  
"You got your headset with you?" I asked  
  
"I swear sometimes you ask the dumbest questions."  
  
"Shut up I was just making sure." I spoke up.  
  
"Sure." Levi spoke sarcastically

Anyways what games do you have?"  
  
"I have Grand theft Auto 5 if you wanna try that one out." I had simply suggested.  
  
(30 minutes later)  
  
"Shit! There right behind us" said Levi uncontrollably pressing every button you can even imagine.  
  
"Levi behind you!"

  
Levi turned immediately shooting the cop straight between his fucking eyes.  
  
"Fuck the police."  
  
Eren placed his hand over his mouth trying to muffle his obscure like giggle.  
  
"What the fuck is so funny brat?"

"Nothing at all..."

"I can fucking hear you laughing. You better not be laughing at me."  
  
"I'm n-not."  
  
Eren giggled once again.

"Wow my character is kinda crazy." Eren said trying to quickly steer away from the subject.

His character was going bat shit threatening to kill some innocent lady while running with Levi's character.

As Eren was finally almost out of the red zone a cop randomly ran up towards him.

"I don't wanna do this man just step aside." Said Eren as he clenched onto his controller.

He then decided it was either him or the cop.

The young chubby boy had his character raise his gun and shoot the cop twice through the opened chest.

"Sorry my friend you just picked the wrong place at the wrong time." The boy now said as he walked around the dead body in a full like circle.

"I'm gonna kill all you motherfuckers." Levi spoke in a deep, serious tone as he shot all 10 cops skillfully now running behind a massive torn down building.

"Come on brat I'm not gonna leave you behind."

Eren giggled once more trying to hide his laughter even more.

"Your doing it again." Levi went monotone this time.  
  
"Ahh what are you talking about?"  
  
"Your fucking laughing again."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Eren."  
  
"We should find a-"  
  
"Eren." Levi cut him off. Calling his name in his velvet like voice once again.  
  
"S-stop saying my name like that!" Eren freaked out. His heart was skipping to many times to even catch a breath.  
  
"I'll stop when you tell me why your laughing."

"Its... its just... that you are taking this stuff very seriously like the way you talk as if your actually there or something. It's... like your kind of role playing."

Eren finaly released his giggle as he exclaimed. "I just didn't expect you to be that kind of gamer. I just found it really funny."  
  
Levi huffed at the comment. "Let's go you damn brat we cant let the cops catch us. "  
  
"Of course Heicho!"  
  
"Tch" Levi tisked

"We should find a car Heicho."  
  
Levi didn't even bother to respond knowing it would only be hopeless and lead Eren to more of his teasing.  
  
Once reaching their destination they each had found a car with Levi in a nice silver like Porche and Eren in a red Toyota. "What the hell! Why is it only you that get's the nice car?"  
  
Levi smirked at this as he began to drive. "Because brats don't get nice cars they start out with shitty ones."

Eren huffed and sped his car up now next to Levi's. The young boy then began to ram Levi's car against his a good couple of times on a busy street as they were still trying to escape.

"What the hell Eren!"

"There's one thing you must know about brats then. When they don't get what they want they act out."

Eren rammed his cheaper like car into Levi's more exquisite one once more before finally speeding off.

Levi's car was now heavily damaged which was the boy's clear intention.

"You shitty brat you fucked up my car." He growled.

"You better hurry before the cops catch you." Eren said with a clear grin even Levi could hear through the phone.

"Oi wait till I get over there you shitty brat." He growled once more.  
  
(2 hours later)  
  
"That was just messed up."  
  
"Oh get over it you shitty brat."  
  
"You beat the shit out of me with a fucking bat and then slit my throat!"  
  
"You shouldn't mess with a grown man's car. A nice one at that."  
  
"You can't even compare my life to a damn car!" Eren exclaimed.

"Yes I can."  
  
Eren sighed.  
  
"This is GTA after all." Levi simply said.

Eren had placed the controller down about half an hour ago by now with Levi still playing a little more on his own, chatting with Eren on the headset.

  
The teal eyed boy yawned multiple times as he was talking to Levi.

"Quit fucking yawning I'm not that boring to talk to."

"No! It's not that." Eren said in a slight shy, frantic tone.

"I'm just getting sleepy I have classes at 8:00 AM."

"You should go to sleep then."

"I can stay up a little longer." Eren said following with another yawn behind it.

"Your not very convincing kid." Levi chuckled.

  
Eren straightened his throat and sat up. "I'm not that sleepy I can stay up."

"Go to sleep Eren."

"I'm fine."

"Eren."

"Okay." Eren said immediately not wanting to hear his name being called anymore my this raven haired man.

"Alright then, goodnight."

 

Eren blushed hearing Levi say 'goodnight' to him for the first time. And the way he said it with his smooth, tired, velvety voice is what made him heat up even more.

"G-goodnight." Eren stuttered.

Levi pov

  
After Eren signed off and disconnected from Xbox live Levi hit save and disconnected from his Xbox live as well.  
It was already 12:45 AM. Levi now not knowing what to do with himself for the rest of the night. He got up and decided to go into his bedroom and flip through random channels until he found something that caught his interests.

"Damn brat." He huffed under his chest. Levi then clicked on some random show as more of a distraction or back round noise if anything.

As he was dozing off from the television set, he sat and thought about all him and Eren had talked about today. And how they played Gta 5 for practically 2 hours straight. He placed his arm over his eyes laughing at some of the many interesting ways Eren reacted to him. The boy was simply caught off guard by Levi in certain situations such as when Eren would act so shy and sweet around him where at other times he'd get flustered and sometimes lash out, even dare to speak up to him.  
He chuckled to himself a little more before he began to close his eyes. Which was somewhat odd for him hence he hasn't slept this early in god knows how long. As he finally began to fall asleep he mumbled lowly  

"Cute."

 


	7. Handsome friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys its been a couple days since I last posted i will be posting chapter 7 and 8 today so im really excited! I shall be posting 8 around a half hour to an hour after 7 due to editing and posting even though I already wrote both of them on my phone for the past four days. I hope you enjoy this chapter until then! I love you guys :)

As I woke up I felt a small puddle of drool drape along my pillow. I then groaned and wiped off my mouth. It was 7:00 AM when I realized I never even set my alarm clock off last night. Shit I was lucky I happened to even wake up on time today. I slipped on my clothes and ruffled my messy hair in an attempt to look somewhat decent.

 **Connie**  
 **\- Yo did you finish the homework we had for class last night?**  
  
 **Eren**  
 **\- Yea I finished it a couple days ago.**  
 **Why?**  
  
 **Connie**  
 **\- Shit! Am I the only one who didn't get the memo?!**  
  
Sometimes if not most of the time I wonder how Connie even got into college.  
  
I hesitated when I sent the next message unsure if I had made the right decision.

 **Eren**  
 **\- You can just copy off mine I guess.**  
  
 **Connie**  
 **\- No no I can't do that to you man**  
  
( 1minute later)  
  
 **Connie**  
 **-But... If you insist ;D**  
  
I sighed as I grabbed my backpack ready to head on out.

"Hey Armin I can't ride with you and Mikasa on the subway today. I have to be there early for a project."  
  
"Oh alright then. But make sure you be careful alright?"  
  
I eventually told Armin and Mikasa about that very day on the subway when those assholes ganged up on me. They completely freaked out with Mikasa overly pissed and asking me to tell her what they looked like.

Armin was worried and said that he and Mikasa would ride the subway with me from there and back to school for now on. I tried to tell them that I would be fine but they were not taking no for an answer.  
  
"Yes Armin I'll be fine." I said in a child like way as if it was my first day of kindergarten.  
  
 It was beginning to feel cooler outside since its now the first week of September. I loved fall the most out of all four seasons. It was the perfect amount of warmth and coolness. The leaves of autumn would change from its assortments of oranges, reds, and yellows. And the most important was I wasn't sweating my big ass off.

As Eren entered the subway he found a good amount of empty seats and walked towards the clear spaced window where he always sat wondering as the scenery passed him by. He then closed his eyes thinking about all the talking he and Levi had done yesterday.

How sweet and funny Levi could be underneath his stupid grouchy attitude. How they were slowly opening up to one another more. And mostly how nice his voice sounded just in general. But dear god when he said his name it did wonders. But no Eren didn't take notice of this because apparently he wasn't gay at all... Not one bit.

  
 Eren was now thinking of what Levi could be doing right now.

  
I wonder what Levi does with all his spare time when he and I don't talk. That's right I remember him saying he had to get to work that time when we were at the bookstore.

Eren's eyes still remained closed and in a calming state tried to imagine what kind of job Levi would have. An investment banker? Or... An accountant. Eren squeezed his eyes harder trying to create a business type Levi. Maybe he owns a company or something. Eren envisioned Levi in a nice fitting, tailored suit and boy did that get Eren going. He clenched his jeans and brought his head downward.

  
What the hell...

\-----

"Eren." Connie whispered. "Psst!"

Eren could hear Connie from a freakin mile away, even though Connie was only sitting just behind him.

God dammit Connie could you be a little more discreet about this!

"Psst! Yo over here!" Connie whispered loudly once again.

Eren rolled his eyes and swiftly turned. "Could you be anymore obvious?" Eren whispered back. Coming off a little more harsh then he attended it to be.

"Jeez sorry man." Connie put both his hands up in defense. "Was just wondering about the homework."

"Yea I got it right here." Eren slapped the paper on Connie's desk.

"Thanks man!" He loudly whispered once more along with a thumbs up.

Eren might have been slightly annoyed by this but he could never be mad at the guy for too long. Connie was a nice guy, slow... but nice. As Connie was copying my paper I could here him giggle to himself.

"Damn man you saved my ass I so own you one."

"Don't worry about it." I said in a shy like manner.

"No really your freakin awesome, not many people would do something like this for me."

I blushed at the compliment.

"Um thanks." I said with a small smile.

"Oh yea by the way you free this afternoon?"

"I-I guess I am. I don't really have any plans."

"Awesome. Your hanging out with us then." Connie flashed a huge smile as he gripped his hand and patted my shoulder. "We're going to the arcade again so we're all gonna meet there. Is that okay with you?"

Oh god I'm not good with huge crowds unless I'm invisible in those huge crowds which I usually am so basically I'm fine in crowds.... As long as I go unnoticed.

"S-sure." I spoke in a nervous tone.

"We'll meet up at 1:00. I already message everyone saying that your coming too."

"Wait... you already did?"

Connie rubbed the back of his slim neck and bent his head downwards slightly. He then laughed a little before he answered. "Yea... I kinda was hoping you'd come. And if you turned the offer down I was just gonna make you come anyways." He then laughed slightly once more.

Well that doesn't sound creepy at all.

"Oh were you?" I laughed nervously.

"Woah it's not like I was gonna drug you or something."

  
Or were you? 

"Anyways just come I promise you'll have fun."

"Oh okay." I smiled reassuring him that I'd be there.

"Great! Anyways..." Connie pulled out the homework I gave him from under his arm. "What does this say?" Connie laughed once again while rubbing his head.

"Connie that's my name." Connie stared at the paper and squinted his eyes at my cursive handwriting.

"Oh." He said simply.

It'll get better Connie. I thought to myself.

"Haha I was just messin with ya."

  
No you weren't.

Connie then returned my paper to me and bowed his head ever so grateful to me.

"Oh no its fine really." I waved my hands side by side wanting him to stop bowing his head like some Japanese wife.

"No! I shall repay you for your kindness Eren... really."

"Wait Connie let me see your paper." I don't know what it was but something told me to look. Once I saw his paper I just wanted to slam my damn head against the desk.

"Connie... You didn't answer the first question, on the first question."

"Yeah I did what are you talking about?"

"Basically all of your answers are off by one question."

"Wait... What?!" Connie grabbed the paper out of my hands. "Shit!"

I laughed a little knowing this was so like Connie.

"Eren---"

"I know, I know." I handed him my paper once again. Watching Connie scribble frantically was such an earnest sight. Poor Connie.  
  
After classes were finally over it was around 12:30 pm. I decided to walk to the Arcade since this side of the city was a college town. It was only most likely a 15 minute walk from here but I didn't want to start off on the wrong foot before I even had the chance to meet these guys.

  
Did I just say 15 minutes? I could feel my breaths growing more rapid the more I walked. Well let's just say it takes people like me a little longer to get there. By the time I was able to see the arcade I went to check my phone.

"Damn."

It was already 1:15.

Well way to go on not starting off on the wrong foot.

I was heaving just ever so slightly at this point the closer I got to the arcade. Right before I even thought of entering I ran to the side of the building and tried to catch my breath by taking my breaths in and out rapidly. I then patted my clothes and stood up straight. That's right just play it cool Jaeger, just play it cool.

As I walked to the entrance Connie was standing there alone. "Yo Eren you showed!" He said as he walked over towards me. "For a minute there I was wondering if you were gonna ditch me."

He spoke as he patted my back lightly. All of the sudden I could feel the nerves crawl up from the very pit of my stomach. Oh shit I really wanna go home now. I want to go home and curl up in my warm bed and read manga. I want to be safe beneath my covers and watch anime. I want to be with my only two friends and eat heavenly foods while me and Armin argue about stupid shit and Mikasa glares at the both of us to put an end to it now. And I... I want to talk to Levi. I clutched my hand onto my chest and faced downward.

"What if they don't like me?" I half whispered in a lower like tone.

"Eren."

I could hear it, I could hear it in Connie's voice. I could hear his worry and his pity. I then felt an aggressive yet playful grip from Connie. His arm wrapped around my neck causing me to come down to his level.

"Ahh anyone that doesn't like you is a fucking idiot!" He said cheerfully.

He then grabbed my arm and had to literally pull me in since my feet weren't really moving much on its own.

"Hey guys over here!"

There was a big group of people alright. As they were drawing closer I turned to every single exit I could possibly find plotting my escape.

"Now that we are all here I wanted to introduce you guys to my new friend. I thought it'd be cool if he hung out with us. Eren these are my friends." Connie extended his arm towards his many of friends before him.

"H-hi." I spoke timidly. The whole group greeted me at the same time with smiles and all. Except for that girl with the dead eyes, she never smiles.

As we all began to walk as a group looking for games I felt someone near approaching me. Those goddamn Otaku senses just knew it!

"Hello there." I flinched before I turned around to see a freckled kid with short jet black hair come to greet me.

"I haven't properly introduced myself." He extended his hand to me. "I'm Marco." He smiled.

  
Nooo!! Not the handshake! Anything but the handshake! Can't we pound it, or nudge our elbows!

  
My sweaty palms had no choice but to meet his. I'm sorry man you have my condolences. I was dying inside as he shook my hand. He's probably shivering in disgust by now because not only am I big but I have gross sweaty hands to top it off.

"I-Im Eren. It's n-nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well."

I stood there awkwardly fidgeting with my pants.

"Do you want to play any games Eren?"  He smiled once again.

"Oh okay"

"Which game do you want to try out?"

"Umm a-any game is fine with me really." I spoke timidly once again.

"Hmm wanna try the basketball one?"

"S-sure."

As we walked over to the mini basketballs the timer started and we began to shoot as many balls as we could into the basket. I frantically tried to just get any ball through the damn hoop while Marco was actually trying to take more of his time and aim each ball into the basket. The buzzer then went off with our scores displaying on the screen.

"Wow you got me by ten points. Your pretty good at this Eren."

No I'm not.

"Ahh thanks." I rubbed the back of my neck growing bashful.

"Want to try another game?"

"Um okay."

Just follow whatever the freckled kid says.

"Oh look lets try that!" He said excitingly. "I love this game I play it on my phone all the time."

"I-I like this game too." I spoke up. His smile only got bigger which I had no fucking idea if that was even possible.

"Well let's play then."

We began following the screen with each of us slicing the fruit up with our karate like skills. If you could guess then yes... We were playing Fruit Ninja.

"Ahh you beat me again." He laughed. "Your really good at games aren't you?" He asked me.

"Um not really." I laughed bashfully at the question.

"I think your just being modest." He patted me on the shoulder with another one of his bright smiles.

"Oh there they are!" I could here Connie screaming from across the arcade. "Hey guys we're doing a dance off come on!" He motioned for us to come over. On the dance game stood a blonde stocky male who looked like he was most likely a jock from a varsity team.

"Yea let's do this!" He said as he pumped his chest.

Yep... Definitely a jock.

The other was of a horse face looking kind of guy who looked slightly agitated.

"Let's get this thing rolling so I can show you guys how its really done." Yep... That dudes got an attitude problem.

  
 As the battle began the blonde stocky male was pretty chill throughout the game stepping on all the right arrows. He was smiling more out of the fun of the game then anything else.

It's like he does this shit in his sleep. On the other hand horse face was stepping on each arrow vigorously for dear life as if this was his moment to shine. He needed us all to know that he was the shit, that he was the fucking best. And just because of that.... I hope the jock guy wins. 

"Dammit!" The horse face brought both his hands up to his head grabbing fistfuls of hair in agitation.

And this guy definitely doesn't take losing very well.

"Ahh it's alright man you did a good job." The jock patted the horse face's shoulder.

The horse face immediately shrugged off the jock's arm and glared at him. "I want a rematch!"

"Are you sure you really want to?" The jock asked seriously.

"Oh Jean get off and quit being a damn pussy." A freckled tom boyish girl now spoke.

"Who you calling a damn pussy?!"

"Let someone else have a turn we don't want to watch you lose all night." She smirked.

"What the---"

"Okay Jean let's go cool off for a minute." Marco ran over calmly and grabbed for Jean's arm. Jean didn't protest to this and decided to let Marco drag him off.

"God damn his stupid competitiveness gets so freaking annoying." The tom boyish girl spoke again.

"Well maybe he's just having a bad day?" An angelic like girl spoke up.

"Aww Krista you just always want to see the best in everyone don't you?" The freckled girl wrapped her arm around the back of Krista's neck and leaned on her slightly. "Hmm?" The tom boy leaned in once again.

  
"Um no, I mean yes but I'm just saying you never know."

"Nah Jean's always like that." Connie jumped in.

"Yea... He is kind of like that almost all the time." A girl with a brown ponytail said timidly unsure how the group would most likely take it.

"Well we all love our little short tempered man. He'll be fine." Connie threw a nonchalant wave.

  
"Well... as fine as someone like him gets." Connie pondered on his statement.

"Well anyone else gonna get on this thing." The freckled girl used her thumb to point at the dance game. The muscular male stood there with his hands on his hips proudly awaiting for the next opponent.

"Well I guess I'll try." The brown ponytail girl volunteered.

"Yeah that's my girl!" Connie made whistle sounds as she entered the stage.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The stocky man asked in a serious like manner once again.

"Um yea why not?"

"Just making sure." He said with a grin. As the game started the group began to cheer them on.

"Come on Sasha! Whoop his ass!" Connie shouted with great pride. 

"You can do it too Reiner!" The angelic girl yelled. Well I guess her best attempt at a yell.

Sasha was laughing at all the arrows she missed. Spinning around and still trying her best at getting the highest score she could.

"Wow this is so fun!" She raised her arms up and danced with the music.

"Sasha focus on the arrows!" Connie screamed.

Reiner continued to hit almost every arrow in sync with the music.

"Oh I really like this song." Sasha said as she swayed her hips to the beat getting better at hitting almost every arrow.

The game had finally ended with Reiner winning yet again. "Good game." He said and extended his hand. Sasha looked down at the much larger hand from hers and grabbed it with a smile plastered across her face.

"Yea it was pretty fun." She jumped off as Connie came over ruffling her hair.

"Ahh Sasha you could have won if you only focused." He said in an endearing way.

"But the song was so good I couldn't help it." Sasha wiggled side by side innocently. Connie only sighed but smiled.

"I'll avenge your death!" He pumped his fist into the air.

I chuckled at the notion placing my hand over my mouth hoping that no one would take notice of me.

Connie hopped on and faced Reiner square in the face."Oh it is going down my friend."

"Is that a challenge?" Reiner spoke confidently.

"Oh yes it's a damn challenge alright."

"Bring it."

There heads were now pressed together smirking at one another before the challenge began. Connie was determined to hit every single arrow perfectly. But as the game got a little more difficult he turned to look at Reiner's foot movements and tried to copy his mannerisms on the dance like stage.

Reiner had a chuckle escape his lips as the arrows appeared even faster.

"If you think that's how your gonna beat me then you've got another thing comin." Reiner proclaimed.

Come on Connie you can do it! I internally cheered the bald kid on. I gripped my fist and pulled them both towards my face tensing up at the score board.

"Oh shit whats going on?! Why are all these arrows coming out of know where?!"

And... it's over.

I dropped my fist back to my sides and relaxed my hands. I looked at Connie deadpanned from behind telling myself I should not be surprised by things like this anymore.

Especially coming from that guy.

"Wait! Woah slow down!" Connie screamed as the game progressed. This was so typical Connie.

"No!" He dropped to his knees and clutched his bald shaven head.

"Sasha... Forgive me." Sasha ran over and rubbed Connie's back trying her best to soothe his internal wounds.

"No don't say that stay with me!" She said dramatically.

"You... Must go on... Without me.

"Never!"

"Leave me!" Connie screamed as Sasha dramatically wrapped herself around him from the back.

The whole group began to all laugh in unison including myself. These two were such goofballs I swear.

"Well any other takers?" The tom boyish girl asked as the laughter had soon died down.

Marco and Jean finally came back with Jean making a face as if he was just scolded by his mother. Marco on the other hand was smiling and joined in on the group's conversation.

 "Oh Eren is really good at games."

Oh no.

"He beat me in every game we've played so far."

Oh god no.

"Wow Really?!"

What did I ever do to you?

"Well let's see him play!"

No no no no no.

"Yo Eren come on up!" Connie called me out cheerfully.

"Yea Eren I wanna see how good you are!" Sasha said excitingly.

I'm just above average when it comes to games at best let alone a fucking dance mat! I'm obviously not the dancing type. Look at me!

This is just too cruel.

"Come on Eren you can do it." Marco encouraged gently.

"Will somebody get on the damn thing?" Jean spoke up once again in irritation.

Marco sent him a glare that shut Jean up almost immediately.

"Come on now don't be afraid we won't bite!" Connie ran behind me and began pushing me from the back. I then shook my head rapidly not wanting to get on the damn thing.

"N-no thanks Im not m-much of a dancer." I said nervously. This is exactly what I didn't want, attention.

"Oh Eren don't be modest! Get your ass on there!" Connie said playfully and slapped my ass.

"What the---" before I could react I was pushed onto the stage.

I looked around timidly.

"Its too late to back out now." I mumbled to myself.

"That's the spirit." Reiner said to me as he gave me a thumbs up.

"You ready?"

"Y-yea."

"Are you ready?!" The dance game announced. "Set, Go!"

The assortment of colorful arrows appeared on the screen before me. I began to step on each arrow on point... So far.

"Go Eren! Kick his ass!" I could hear Connie cheering me on.

It made me feel happy that someone was cheering for me like that.

As the arrows began to progress I grew nervous. How is my big ass supposed to jump this many times?!

I don't know how but I felt an adrenaline then shoot through me. I still hit each mark almost perfectly not missing one arrow yet.

"Holy shit Eren your doin it!" Screamed Connie.

"I told you he was good at games." Marco exclaimed.

Left, right, right, right, left, jump, jump, jump, left, across. I thought to myself as I stepped on each colored arrow.

Across, jump, across, left, right, left, right.

"Game over! You win!" I then saw my screen light up saying winner across the board. The colorful assortments congratulating my victory.

But I only bent over slightly leaning my hands upon my knees trying to catch my breath.

"Eren! That was amazing!" Krista said as she came over to my side.

"I knew you could do it!" Connie jumped up and down.

"Wow you really are amazing at games!" Sasha squealed.

"I guess your undefeated when it comes to things like this." Marco said agreeably.

"Huh, who knew you had it in ya." The tom boyish girl crept from behind finding her way back to Krista.

"Wow you surprised me Eren your really good." I shot my head up now facing Reiner.

He then extended a hand out to me.

I then pulled out my hand into a fist not wanting Reiner to suffer as an innocent bystander of my unkempt sweat.

He stared at my fist for a moment before he realized what I was doing. He then clashed his fist against mine and smiled.

The whole group was now cheering for me crowding up and giving me pats on the shoulder and ruffling my hair. I could hear the collective sounds laughs and giggles.  

The sound of people chanting my name and the sight of their smiles spread throughout around me.

I wanted to revel in this moment for a little while.

I then felt a buzz in my pocket and decided to check out who it could be.

"Levi." I spoke out softly. He was calling me. I wanted to answer so bad. I wanted to hear his voice. I never realized how it soon just became a daily ritual for me to talk to him everyday. Whether it be by phone or text. It was an almost foreign feeling not clicking the answer button right away. But I was too caught up in the moment to even play with such a thought.

He'll be fine I'll just call him back later.

"Eren let's play another game!" I could hear Sasha across the distance.

"A-alright." I stuttered.

The many other games we played were pac-man, skee ball, wack a mole, race cars, and a few others. I played with almost pretty much everyone by then even Jean.

"What the hell! You fucking cheater!" I jumped at the accusation.

"Jean!" Marco glared at Jean once again. I never thought Marco could even raise his voice to that level before. So yes my eyes widened at the volume.

"What is wrong with you? You can't just go around attacking people like that for no reason."

"But." Jean threw his hands in the air defensively.

"Apologize now." Marco spoke in an authoritative tone. Jean begrudgingly turned around now facing me.

"Im sorry." He lowly mumbled. He turned back with Marco still looking unsatisfied.  Jean sighed.

"I'm sorry for lashing out at you like that. It was wrong of me to accuse you of cheating."

Even though he was somehow forced to say it I could still tell he felt somewhat guilty for what he had said and decided to just let it go.

"It's okay." I spoke up.

He looked back to a now smiling Marco. I don't know what the hell he does to get Jean to calm the fuck down like that but I'd say he must be fucking Jesus or something to perform a miracle like that. Yes Marco I shall now dub you as Jesus, Freckled Jesus.

"Eren we're goin out to eat to celebrate all your wins."

Food!

My thought was interrupted when my phone buzzed once again.

Levi was calling me. I clutched my phone and stuck it back in my pocket. Levi wouldn't be mad or anything if I picked up later. He'll be fine.

"Lets go get pizza that will be easy for all of us to order." Connie suggested.

Wait... that's actually a good idea. Once we all arrived at the pizza shop we all started to look through the menu. I began to bounce up and down my seat secretly excited for the food to head on out.

"Cheese, so much cheese! I'm so hungry I want to choke on that cheese!" Sasha said excitingly.

"Dear god Sasha." Connie gasped. "That just sounds so wrong." Connie then laughed it off.

"I can't help it I love food so much" She whined.

Woah is there a fellow foodie bestowed upon me across this table?

"I want pizza!" She chanted as she banged on the table repeatedly.

I understand.

"I'm so hungry!"

Me too

"sausages... Hehe."

Oh god I totally understand you.

As the pizza came out my mouth secretly drooled at the divine toppings that seeped into its cheesy molding. The crisp crust almost a golden color. And the scent was just wonderful. I grabbed a slice and bit into the pizza with many toppings.

"Damn."

Everyone turned to look at me now. Shit! I said that out loud didn't I? Connie, Reiner, and Marco laughed at my simple comment.

"It's so good even Eren couldn't keep it to himself." Connie chuckled.

"You understand it too right Eren?" Asked Sasha.

How did she know? I slightly shook my head up and down hoping to be discreet about our love for food. She smiled and placed her palm on the one I wasn't using to eat with.

"I can see that we're going be real good friends." She said with a genuine smile. I nodded in return with a toothy smile plastered across my face.

"Hey Annie could you pass the ranch over here?" Reiner asked.

What the hell? Dead eyes was still here? I assumed she left long before we even got here.

She threw the bottle almost hitting Reiner's face but with his jock like senses caught it inches before it could meet his demise.

"Woah there someone's not in the best of moods." 

The person next to him whispered in Reiner's ear. Wait who's this guy? Was he here the whole time? He's so fucking tall how could I even miss him?!

  
"Hey you gonna eat that?" Sasha pointed at my untouched second slice of pizza.

She had many crumbs and topping remains on her face. I placed one arm in front of my pizza guarding it and slowly pulling my plate away from Sasha's reach. Sasha looked sad and placed her head onto the table. I then looked at my plate and back at Sasha contemplating if this was the right move to make. I felt bad for the girl. I'd know that look anywhere. The face of a hungry person...

  
"Here." I spoke to Sasha. Sasha slowly rose her head and her eyes widened immediately.

"Eren!" She leaped over the table and gripped my upper arms.

"I'll never forget this!"

"Um okay." I spoke lightly.

"Thank you!"

"Don't worry about it." As I raised my head I saw Sasha tare up that goddamn pizza. Holy shit!

After we all ate we went our separate ways with Connie walking with me since his apartment was in town. He decided to at least take me to the subway.

"They like you."

"Huh?"

"I said they like you."

"R-really?"

"Yes really Eren." He slapped a hand on my back. "I told you they would."

"But... I didn't do anything."

"You don't have to do anything Eren."

"Just being yourself is enough."

I felt my chest begin to ache. But not from any feelings like sadness, or anger, nor anxiety. But from the pure happiness I felt today. I've only had Mikasa, Armin, and my mom and that was what I thought it was ever going to be. My toothy smile grew back on my face as I reminisced on today.

"But I found you first so I'd say they can't have you all the time."

I blushed at the comment following with a small giggle.

"Oh my Connie you don't have to fight over me there's plenty of this to go around." I winked.

"Oh now all of the sudden you become Mr. Popular."

He laughed causing me to shove him playfully.

"Shut up baldy." I said as I stuck my tongue out.

We had finally reached the subway with me and Connie saying our goodbyes and going our separate ways. It was a little after 8:00 once I got home. Mikasa and Armin were asleep on the couch while some movie was playing. Most likely a boring ass one judging by the atmosphere of it all. As I strolled into my room I pulled out my phone.

 You have 4 missed calls and 3 text messages from Levi  
  
Messages  
  
 **Levi**  
 **\- Pick up the phone**  
  
 **\- Where the hell are you, y** **ou goddamn brat**?  
  
 **\- You better not be dead**  
  
I was surprised by the amount of calls and texts he had left me. I then went through my recent calls and decided to call Levi back. It hadn't even gotten to the second ring before he was able to pick up.

"I'm alive." I answered in a jokingly like way  
  
"Well that's good to know your still breathing brat."

  
"Why didn't you pick up the damn phone?"  
  
"I- I was out with a big group of people. A friend introduced me to them."  
  
I paused for a second  
  
"I was at the arcade and I won every single game! I beat them and they all thought I was really cool! And they liked me Levi! They all really liked me!" I said with such excitement.  
  
I heard a chuckle on the other end. A wonderful chuckle that sounded so silky and smooth.  
  
"You sound like a little fucking kid who just got back from his first day of school."  
  
I grew slightly flustered with me blushing through my cheeks at the same time .  
  
"So what? Like I told you I don't go out much and I only had two friends my whole my life."  
  
"Well good for you I'm happy you made so many friends." He now said in a slight snappy tone.  
  
"No your not."  
  
"Yes I am you damn brat."

  
".... So I guess you won't be calling as much after this huh?"  
  
What in the world was he talking about?

"What do you mean?"  
  
"You have new friends now. So you don't need to talk to me as your fill in anymore since you finally found some."  
  
What the hell?  
  
"Levi."  
  
"You ignored all of my calls and fucking texts."  
  
So that's why...  
  
"Levi... I didn't mean it like that." I spoke in almost an obscure whisper.  
  
There was no response  
  
"I-I'm sorry Levi I-I didn't mean to ignore you like that. I only meant to call you later is all." I stuttered nervously  
  
"It's fine don't worry about it."   
  
Levi still sounded quite upset  
  
"Im r-really sorry I-I'll make it up to you."  
  
Wait what did I just say?  
  
"Hmm."

Levi hummed now piqued with interest.  
  
What the hell? I don't even know what to do!  
  
"Uh-um you can come over!"

  
 The offer escaped my mouth faster then me actually taking in the thought. Shit! That was fucking lame.

  
"I-I mean never mind."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'll think of something else."

  
"Wait, what?"  
  
"I said okay if you close your mouth and open your damn ears more."  
  
"N-no I can think of s-something better."  
  
"It's fine kid I'll come over."  
  
"But."  
  
"Eren."  
  
"Okay." I instantly submitted. 

"I'll be there."  
  
Don't ever say that to me with that voice!  
  
"Oh and Eren?"  
  
"Y-yea?" I asked timidly  
  
"Don't ever ignore me again."  
  
The way he said it wasn't as much as threatening but more... No no it was most definitely a threat.  
  
I laughed nervously. "I- I won't."

Oh dear god what have I gotten myself into?!

 

 

  
                                                           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to focus on the social anxieties for Eren in this chapter. Friendship and Eren being able to make true connections in his life and opening up. Also I wanted to introduce most of the other characters but don't worry! Levi will show up soon enough :D. i hope you guys still liked this chapter and the other characters as well :D


	8. Handsome intrusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there's any suggestion you guys have for this story or like to see just let me know im very open minded. Weather its the story plot, the later smut, or any other characters anything just let me know. If not then thats good with me as well and I shall continue the story how I plan it to ^_^

Eren what are you doing." Mikasa asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing just tidying up here and there."

"Eren you never 'tidy up'."

"So? People change. Whats wrong with me changing? I thought you always wanted the apartment clean anyways. Maybe I'm growing up before your eyes and you just don't realize it yet. Maybe I want it clean in here for a change. Is there something so wrong with that Mikasa? That maybe I want to become this better person who can be independent and clean up after myself? That maybe I want this apartment to reflect who I am as a person... A clean person. Is it so wrong that I want to be more like You?"

"Eren your rambling."

"No I'm not!"

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning!"

"Eren your getting defensive."

"Mikasa I'm just simply cleaning now let me focus!"

"On cleaning? Do you really need to focus that hard on cleaning?"  
  
Yes it is the day, the day that Levi is coming over to my place for the very first time.

It's not like I want to throw up or anything. Or throw myself over that balcony over there.

Pfft. I got this shit.

Its just a guy coming over.

A really good looking guy coming over.

Like model status kind of guy coming over.

Just some guy with a penis.

Hey... we both have penises in common.

"Hey aren't you glad you have a penis Levi? Vaginas are just soo complicated right?"

Oh my god Eren what the fuck was that?! Get your shit together man!

"Hey Eren."

"Not now Armin I'm trying to make sure everything is in place."

"What? When did you start caring about everything being in place?"

"So? People change. Whats wrong with me changing? Maybe all the sudden one day out of the blue I just wanted shit to be organized. Maybe I like shit neatly stacked and everything evenly distributed all of the sudden. Maybe I like to swipe my finger and see not a single piece of dust appear on my damn finger. Maybe I feel soothed when I smell the chemicals spreading throughout the room knowing its killing every stupid germ in my path. Maybe I'm growing up and finally realizing how gross and unsanitary I was. Is there something wrong with that Armin? Is it so bad that I want to be a better, cleaner person?"

"Yep Mikasa was right."

"Armin!"

Before I could say anything else Armin had turned and walked out of the room.

Wait where was I? Oh that's right I was straitening out the pillows. After I finished with the pillows I stood back to see my finished work. I organized everything on the shelf by color. I dusted every inch of the furniture, sprayed and wiped down the table. I vacuumed the carpet and the couches. I placed the magazines in a perfect stack making sure even the edges were lined. I alphabetized my manga and Dvd collection. I picked up all of my shit off the floor and put it back it its rightful place. I took all of the trash out. And don't even get me started on the kitchen. I started on that shit this morning. And to top it off I sprinkled Lysol fairy dust everywhere to create a fresh clean smell around the place. I'm honestly afraid to know what my place actually smells like.

"Someone's coming over aren't they?" Armin asked in monotone.

"Pfft." I laughed it off at first and then went on full serious mode. "Yes."

"Wow it must be someone special to get you running around doing all of this." Armin opened both his arms as if showing all the work I put into both rooms.

Mikasa appeared soon after with her arms folded standing next to Armin.

"N-no. It's just some guy I invited o-over because... I feel... Bad for him."

"A guy?" Mikasa's eyebrows raised.

"Hmm." Was all Armin said.

"Yea a guy. It's not a girl so you have nothing to worry about Mikasa." Eren spoke hastily.

"Eren--" before Mikasa could finish her sentence the doorbell rang.

"Well would ya look at the time?" Eren asked as he looked at his wrist that had no watch. "It looks like I have a guest to entertain."

He walked swiftly behind Mikasa and Armin and with slight force pushed them into the other room.

"Wait Eren." Armin called as Eren slammed the door in their faces.

Eren then looked down at his clothing. A soft baby blue tee with a white cardigan and some nice light brown corduroys to top it off.

Yes this was one of his much nicer clothes his mom made sure to pack for him.

And he internally thanked his mother for pretty much picking out and buying almost all of his clothes.

Especially at this moment. But Eren just wanted to feel nice for himself. It's not like he was trying to impress anybody or anything.

The man on the other side grew impatient and began knocking on the door repeatedly now awaiting for someone to answer.

This caused Eren to walk faster towards the door and swing it open swiftly.

As Eren now met eyes with Levi he almost had forgotten how intense his eyes were.

Its as if he had applied a nice thin black eyeliner that was really only a dark shadow Levi had earned over the years which intensified his eyes even more.

Eren only starred at Levi with slight widened eyes.

It's been well over a month since they had last seen one another face to face.

He just honestly wanted to slam the door right in his face and run over to the balcony and take the jump but he didn't because that would just be incredibly rude to the guest.

Don't you agree?

Levi looked really nice and even that compliment was a huge understatement.

He wore a nice light V-neck sweater that was of a burgundy color and nice fitted dark blue jeans with black combat boots to match.

The V neck revealed a small amount of the upper part of his well built chest.

Eren bit his lip subconsciously at the sight but his conscious assumed he was just really nervous. Which he actually really was.

  
"Well?" Levi's velvety voice questioned.

"O-oh um c-come on in." Eren stuttered nervously. Levi then invited himself in and looked around the entrance.

"Hmm."

What the hell was that supposed to mean?!

"Where do I put my jacket?"

"Oh yes!" Eren sprouted. "I-I mean I'll place it on the table for you."

Eren took Levi's jacket from his hands and swiftly placed it as neat as possible on the table. He then came back and stood a good distance away from Levi now fidgeting with his hands as he looked around avoiding his now intense glare.

"Why you so far away brat?"

"Oh I am? I didn't even notice." Eren said laughing mechanically still not moving from where he was currently standing.

"Well are you gonna show me around or would you be okay if I just be nosy and shit?"

"I-I'll show you." Eren said softly.

"This is t-the dinning area over here and right next to it is the k-kitchen." Eren tried to cover his stutters but his nerves were getting the best of him.

"A-and this is the f-family room."

"Hmm."

What the actual fuck does that even mean?!

"Not bad."

That's a pretty high compliment from an OCD person. Eren knew of this from previous conversations Levi and Eren had over the phone. There were many of times Eren could even hear Levi furiously scrubbing the floors in the background.

"Where do I sit?" Levi asked.

"Oh! Uh a-anywhere." Eren shrugged trying to come off as nonchalant. Levi sat on the edge of the couch and lay his elbow upon the armrest. He then used his hand and curled it so his chin was now leaning on his fist like hand. Eren looked around frantically and decided to just sit on the floor.

"What the hell?"

"W-what?" Eren asked innocently.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?"

Eren couldn't bear being near Levi at the moment let alone sitting close to him on the couch.

"I find the f-floor uh.... More Comfortable sometimes." Eren made up an excuse.

And to think Eren thought Levi would actually fall for such a blatant lie. Eren could feel Levi's glare once again causing Eren to look in every direction he could possible besides him.

"U-um do you want to watch something?" Eren asked, now fidgeting with the bottom of his cardigan.

"Sure."

"W-what do you w-want to watch?"

"Anything is fine really." Levi simply stated.

"D-do you want to watch any a-anime?"

"Sure brat."

Eren reached over for the remote and turned on the tv. He then set his Xbox up and looked up animes to watch.

"Is there anything you want to see?" Eren spoke shyly.

"Anything is fine, you pick." Shit is this guy trying to break me?!

"N-no you should p-pick I don't know w-what you like."

"You know more than I do. Plus you have pretty good taste." Eren seeped his head further down and blushed at the compliment.

"You really think I have good taste?"

"What a dumb question brat I just said so didn't I?"

"W-well a freakin compliment is hard to come by from you so of course I'm not going to believe you the first time." Eren spoke up this time.

"Tch." Was all Levi could say.

Eren turned his head back around and typed in the anime Magi.

"J-just tell me if y-you don't like it and I'll change it."

Eren then crossed his legs indian style and swayed back and forth excitingly with a toothy smile once the opening song of Magi came on.

The opening always got him so pumped up before the show actually started.

Levi couldn't help but let a slight chuckle escape before he bit his lip.

Eren hummed the tune of the song before the show actually began.  
  
Eren's smile still remained when one of his favorite characters popped up on the screen.

He then laughed at how one of the main characters looked so cute and hilarious in chibi form.

As Eren soon got sucked into the colorful anime that illuminated the room he could hear Levi shifting his body off the couch.

He then heard footsteps grow closer from behind gradually taunting him every second with every step.

He slightly jumped as Levi stood now beside him and kneeled to now sit on the floor next to Eren.

Why are you sitting next to me?!

Maybe I should go sit on the couch now?

No... That wouldn't work then Levi would obviously know something's up.

Eren only tried to scoot away ever so slightly with mere centimeters apart from each other. Levi took notice of this and sent another one of those glares at Eren, boring into him.

"Ow! "What the hell Levi?!"

"You don't scoot away from people that sit next to you. That's just fucking rude."

"You didn't have to punch me in the damn arm just to tell me that!"

There was a moment's pause.

"Yes I did."

Eren squeezed the part of his arm Levi had punched him with.

"Why are you scooting away from me you damn brat? Do I stink or some shit?"

Eren kept facing his attention towards the tv scrunching his eyebrows as he tried to ignore Levi's question. Levi then leaned on his arms and placed them behind his back and onto the floor to support his weight.

He then leaned in backwards and kicked Eren square in the ass.

"Levi!"

"Don't ignore me." His commanding voice sent shivers down Eren's spine.

"Y-you're going to miss the show."  
  
 Eren still hasn't looked much at Levi since he's been here. Sure he's met his stare a couple of times but he never really 'looked' at Levi besides when he first invited him inside the entryway.

"Are you mad at me about yesterday?"

"Why do you always think I'm mad at you?" Eren asked, his face now towards the ground. A solemn look took over Eren's facade slightly while the show was still playing in the background.

"I don't know I just say shit that's on my mind and don't really think about it until someone tells me." Levi spoke still looking at the young boy.

"Well I-Im not mad at you. So stop thinking t-that."

"Then.... why won't you look at me?" Levi almost whispered with his smooth like voice.

"I'm... just a socially awkward person okay?" Which was not totally untrue.

"Your not telling me the whole truth."

What... The... Hell?!

"S-stop trying to r-read my mind!" Eren lashed out in panic.

"I'm not, your just easy to read."

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are stupid brat."

"I'm not stupid!"

"But you're a brat?"

"S-shut up!"

Levi was now laughing which caused Eren's heart to beat even faster. He then followed with a sigh.

"You can be such an ass sometimes." Eren pouted.

He felt Levi scoot closer towards him canceling out all the effort Eren had put into earlier trying to sit further away from him.

One knee was bent upward with now one of Levi's arm's draping over it, leaving the other arm to support all of his weight.

Eren could all the sudden feel Levi's face draw even closer towards his. His mouth inches away from Eren's ear.  
  
"Eren."

 I jumped hearing my name for the first time in person and let alone so close in my ear by this freaking asshole!

"You should be more careful with who you invite over." He reeled in his whisper even closer to my ear.

I immediately turned to now face him. My eyes wide with shock.

"Hmm, you finally looked at me."

We stared at one another in total silence for a good moment.

"I-I have to use the toilet!" I shot up to aim for the bathroom but before I could leave Levi grabbed my forearm leaving me now standing over him.

"L-Levi." I stuttered softly.

Levi still only boring his eyes into mine. I then shut my eyes and squeezed them.

Those intense eyes.

I don't know how much more I can take.

"Eren." A stoic voice came from the other room.

I swiftly turned my head to see Mikasa and Armin eaves dropping most likely.

They were both leaning forward slightly with their hands clutching the wall.

Mikasa then decided to let go of the pasty white wall and walk towards me.

"What's going on here?"

"N-nothing!"

"Who is this?"

"He's just..." Mikasa kept staring at me. I looked back at Levi who was glaring at Mikasa and then back at me.

"Just a... f-friend."

I don't even know what the hell we are!

Mikasa's glare was all on Levi now with Levi returning one as well. He still had a good hold on my forearm causing Mikasa to charge for Levi.

"Woah there!" Armin grabbed Mikasa's arm trying to haul her back from Levi.

Levi was practically unfazed by this just blatantly staring at Mikasa with that emotionless expression he always wears.

"M-Mikasa! Calm down!" Armin said.

"Let go of him."

"And what If I don't?"

I was shocked by Levi's response.

"Then you'll have to answer to me."

"Okay there guys just calm down. This is all most likely just some misunderstanding." Armin exclaimed.

"Right? Uh" Armin faced the foreign house guest.

"Levi."

"Okay then 'Mikasa' how about we meet Eren's friend Levi?" Armin emphasized her name.

He asked this as he began to guide her into the kitchen.

"L-Levi, we should go in there."

He finally loosened his grip on me and stood up.

As I turned to head into the kitchen he then only followed.

The Kitchen table was already set with plates, napkins, and silverware already served.

"I made spaghetti." Mikasa simply spoke.

I only went to take a seat at the table awaiting for everyone to grab their serving.

"Eren aren't you going to get some?" Armin asked.

"U-um no I'm not hungry really."

I heard a fork drop upon the table that was in Mikasa's grasp only moments ago.

"Eren, your always hungry." She shot up and swiftly walked over towards me.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked placing her palm over my forehead.

"Jeez Mikasa I'm not your damn little brother!" I grew flustered and slapped Mikasa's hand away.

"Did he do something to you? Is that why you won't eat? What did he do?"

I suddenly grew upset at the accusations Mikasa was throwing towards Levi.

"He didn't do anything Mikasa!" I stood now determined to make sure she understood.

Levi looked actually surprised at my sudden reaction.

"He may act like an old grouch but... h-he would never do anything to h-hurt me... I think."

With my bold statement Mikasa decided to back off... for now at least. She found her way to her own seat at the table along with Armin while Levi had already seated him self earlier.

"So how did you guys meet?" The sudden question came from Armin.

"Um." I contemplated.

"Bookstore." Levi answered cooly.

"H-he actually saved me before that." I crouched down with my palms growing even more sweaty by the minute.

"Saved you?" Mikasa questioned.

"Well remember t-that time I told you those guys picked on me at the s-subway?"

"Yeah?" Both Mikasa and Armin answered in sync.

"Well... Levi saved me from those assholes."

"Eh?!" Armin freaked. "Well that's an important detail you left out Eren.

I then laughed nervously. "S-sorry."

Armin then turned to Levi. "Levi, thank you so much for saving him."

"Huh? Oh yeah no problem kid." Levi said nonchalant as he was eating his spaghetti.

"No really, I worry about Eren so knowing now that he has a friend like you puts me somewhat at ease." Armin genuinely smiled.

"A-Armin." I tried to signal him to just please stop. Armin saw this and only continued to ignore me.

"So how old are you?"

"How old do I look?" Levi simply asked.

"Umm 22, 23?"  
  
"30"

I coughed up my drink. 30?!

"Wow you look much younger than 30."

"Yeah I get that a lot." Levi's emotionless facade noted.

So that makes Levi 12 years older then me.

"What's a 30 year old doing hanging out with an 18 year old?" Mikasa asked coldly.

"Mikasa?!" I yelled.

"What's a supposed 'sister' doing hopping all over her brother's dick?"

"Levi?!" I yelled once again.

Mikasa clenched her teeth and almost literately hopped over the table, if it wasn't for my fast like reflexes.

"I hate him." She mumbled.

"Oookay well it was nice meeting you Levi hopefully we can meet again during... different circumstances."Armin smiled nervously as he struggled pushing Mikasa into her own room.

"Well that went well." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah better than I thought." Levi smirked.

"So 30... huh."

"Does it bother you?"

"W-what?! n-no! It doesn't bother me."

"I was just surprised is all. You don't look nearly 30."

"It's not like I'm some old hag in a fucking wheel chair brat."

"I-I know." I fidgeted with my cardigan once again, eyes down not wanting to face Levi.

"U-um are, are we... Friends?" Eren slowly grazed his head up.

Levi only stared blankly at Eren for a moment.

He then got up from his chair and began leaning over the table slowly.

He soon grew closer towards Eren by the minute as he finally leaned his upper body fully now over the eating area. 

The sight before Eren was wonderful.

Levi looked even more beautiful up close and the way he leaned over was in such a seductive manner.

His face was mere inches apart from his now.

"L-Levi?" Levi then slowly pulled his hand from under his lower chest and grazed it towards Eren's direction.

"Levi?" Eren called again. Levi paused in front of the teal eyed boy's face, his hand slightly curled.

His hand was then raised towards Eren's forhead and...

"Ow!"

The older man had flicked him on the head.

"Levi!---"

"Any more dumb questions you have for me brat?"

"Why do you keep freaking hitting me?!"

"Because you deserve it."

"W-what did I do?!"

"You know what you did."

"I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't know!"

(A few moments later.)

"I-I just wanted to know if we were friends." Eren's voice grew quieter.  

His flustered facade turned into of a more solemn one now.

Levi only sighed as he examined Eren's face. It reminded him of a sad little chubby puppy.

"Yeah... of course we are stupid brat."

Eren was smiling from ear to ear now.

It's as if his little puppy ears shot up from pure happiness itself.

He tried to hide it so hard in front of Levi by bringing his face back down. But Levi could still obviously see it.

"W-whats your favorite color?!" Eren asked hastily.

Levi chuckled slightly at Eren's earnest wide eyes and his attempt to ask such a child like question.

"Blue. Yours?"

"Mine's blue too!" Eren wiggled side to side elated by even the smallest thing they had in common.

"Sweet or iced tea?" Levi who was used to Eren's randomness wasn't surprised at all by the unrelated question.

"Sweet."

"Me too!" Eren's toothy smile remained.

"Coldplay or... Maroon 5?"

"Tch are you kidding me right now? Coldplay hands down."

"Yea Coldplay is better." Eren hummed.

"Your really tall by the way. How tall are you?"

"I don't know, 6'0 feet?" Levi answered.

"Wow... I'm only 5'7." Eren blushed at such a height difference.  
  
"I've been wondering by the way. W-whats your j-job?"

"Not telling."

"Eh? But why?" Eren whined.

"Just because."

Eren then gasped.

"Are- are you a?" Eren leaned in and looked around for a moment. He then whispered. "A spy?"

Levi only scrunched his eyebrows. "Eren, this is why I fucking hit you."

"Wait! wait..." Eren flashed his hand towards Levi's face. "Let me think."

Eren squeezed his eyes tightly trying his hardest to figure out his occupation. Within a minute he opens his eyes with his mouth now gaped wide as well. Levi bit his lip trying to hide how cute his expression was just now.

"Are you a?" Eren scanned Levi up and down meticulously. "You know." Levi  looked at Eren with a deadpanned expression.

"No I don't know."

"A stripper?" Eren asked with one of his hands at the side of his mouth whispering as if there was someone else in the room.

"You caught me." Levi deadpanned.

"R-really?!"

"Yep I'm a goddamn stripper. I like to shake my ding dong in front of customers and give only 'special services' to those special customers who come in regularly to see me."

Eren's whole face turned of a tomato like shade at this point as he clutched onto his seat. "Oh my god L-Levi!" Eren panicked at the confession.

"Do you think differently of me now Eren?" Levi intertwined both of his hand leaning his chin upon them.

His half lidded eyes had Eren's imagination going trying to imagine how Levi danced and gyrated on his 'special customers'.

"N-no. Your my friend Levi. I wouldn't judge you." Eren spoke softly.

Levi's head then tilted slightly. "Hmm really?" Levi asked amused.

"Y-yes I like you for you Levi."

Levi took in Eren's words with much thought. "You should be more careful what you say kid."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

Levi then sunk back into his chair fully.

"D-do you enjoy it?"

Levi chuckled. "Very much so."

"W-well that's good as long as you llike what you do."

"Yeah I guess so."

Eren felt embarrassed with even the thought that Levi was a damn stripper of all things.

I mean he definitely had the body for it, no problems there.

But the boy had to get his mind off such a thing immediately!

The need for a distraction was strongly needed at the moment.

"D-do you want to play a game?"

"Sure why not?"

From this Eren got up out of his seat from the kitchen and went right back into the family room area.

He seeped through the collection of games he had as Levi crept up behind him. "So what games do you have?" Eren only jumped in response.

"Levi you scared me!"

"You should pay attention to your surroundings more brat."

Eren huffed and scooted away from Levi, resulting in Levi only scooting closer to Eren.

"L-Levi stop t-teasing me." Eren whined

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Eren mumbled.

\-----  
  
As the night progressed Levi realized it was getting quite late.

He internally wished he could stay longer but knew better that he had to show up for stupid work the next day.

"Do you have more than one job?" 

"No, why?"

"I-I just never knew s-strippers to work that early in the morning is all."

The raven aired man smirked at the naive comment.

"Well you'd be surprised how many horny bastards demand for me first thing in the morning."

"L-Levi!" Eren slapped his hands over his ears. "Y-you don't have to tell me stuff like that so vividly."

"Hey I'm just tellin you how it is."

Dear god I could definitely never fit into the stripper lifestyle.

"J-just be careful okay? I-I don't want anyone to take advantage of you." Eren's eyes scrunched at the thought.

Levi then placed his hand on Eren's head and ruffled his hair gently.

"You do remember who your talking to right?" He smirked at his own question.

His soft large like hands felt so nice in Eren's hair. Eren never wanted this feeling to end. He never wanted Levi in that moment to leave.  

"Y-yeah." Eren let out a gentle laugh.

Eren's heart ached slightly once Levi's hand gently slipped away from his hair. A sigh then escaping his lips.

"Oi quit being such a brat. It's not like I can't just come back over again sometime."

Eren's eyes shot up instantly at the notion. "R-really? You can come o-over again?"

"Yeah kid." Levi then placed his hand on the edge of the molding leaning in slightly towards me.

"And Whenever you feel lonely I can give you my special services that I usually only give to my special customers." He winked at Eren in a slightly seductive manner.

Eren could not believe what he had just heard.

His cheeks felt really hot and his face was of a deeper reddish pink shade.

"W-what a horrible j-joke!"

Eren then scrunched his eyes closed and stuck his tongue out at Levi before he slammed the door in his face.

He could hear Levi giggle as he walked down the stair steps.

Stupid, stupid, stupid Levi!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any confusion with my weird writing style just let me know. love you guys XD


	9. Handsome jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I hope it doesn't feel too random or anything either. i really enjoyed writing this chapter and even just going along with whatever happens as I typed really lol. I know what will happen but at the same time I dont know what will happen. All I know is that things are gonna get pretty interesting :3. I love you guys and hope you really enjoy! I miss all of my 'main readers' comments especially DX. And my newer ones as well! You know who you are lol.  
> Well i shall begin writing chapter 10!.... tomorrow lol.

 

 

Levi pov

 

It wasnt supposed to be like this. I wanted to hide this for as long as I possibly could. It's just too soon, too fucking soon. How did the brat even find me? Wait... well I guess I shouldn't be asking why he'd come to a bakery of all places. Shit fucking balls of all christ... Why me?

 "Levi?!"

 Eren was standing there before me, with his little blondie friend... Armin was it?  His wide marble teal eyes couldn't believe what was right in front of him. Me, in a small white bakers hat, a white button down draped with a navy blue apron. I'm practically surrounded by sweets and yummy child hood dreams.

Let's be honest here that's just not the first thing that comes to mind when you think of me...

 "Levi... are you forgetting something?" Hanji asked amused

 No... there's no fuckin way I'm gonna say it.

 "Shut the fuck up demon woman!" I hissed

 "Aww your so cute when your embarassed Levi!" Hanji quickly pinched Levi's cheek with her thumb and index finger.

 "Get... the... fuck... off... of... me." I turned slowly as I growled my threat in a deadpan like manner.

 "L-Levi? w-why are you here?" Eren looked lost as he pointed his finger in my direction.

 "Oi don't point kid, its fucking rude."

 "B-but why are you wearing... that?" Eren asked in a curious yet confued manner

 "I'ts not what it looks like."

It's exactly what it looks like.

 "Ooh Levi who is this?!" Hanji asked ecstatically "Is this a new friend of yours?!"

 Levi only grasped Hanji's face with one bare hand and pushed her now out of sight.

 "Don't forget to say our Sweet Flower slogan!" Hanji yelled over behind the kitchen counter.

 "Fuck that shit." Levi spat

 "Levi?" Hanji eyed him

 "Fuck no."

 "Levi?" Hanji's voice grew more stern this time.

 Levi exhaled a sigh

 "Welcome to Sweet Flower... where our sweets will warm... you up to your hearts content."

Levi mumbled as he turned away from Eren.

 Levi then only used the corner of his eyes to see Eren's expression without turning his head. Eren was blushing, his cheeks a visible pink following a hand over his mouth with his body uncontrollably shaking.

 What the fuck?

 "Pfft." Eren only tried his best to hide his laughter but couldn't help how incredibly adorable Levi looked. How being a baker just didn't fit his usual profile one bit. Levi was a grouchy old man surrounded by the wonderful lofty dreams of sweets. And what he just said to him was the final tip of the iceberg.

 "What the fuck are you laughing at brat?"

 Eren giggled even more. "N-nothing, I-I just..."

 Levi furrowed his eyebrows displeased with the sudden situation.

 "It's just... Your a grumpy old man and... Pfft."

 "Who the fuck are you calling grumpy old man?" Levi's eye twitched at the name.

 "And You... Sell sweet things."

 Levi sighed and brought his index finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose. "And that's why I didn't want you to fucking know."

 "Aww Levi it's not that bad I think its really adorable." Eren slapped both his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide with disbelief of what he just said.

 Adorable? Levi smirked to himself.

 "I-I... I want real food now!" Eren shouted as he headed on out pulling Armin along.

 "We have real food." I then stated simply.

 "No no I mean REAL food." Eren stated rashly.

 "But Eren you were saying for over an hour how you were craving for sweets so bad." Armin spoke oblivious to the situation.

 "F-Fuck sweets!" Eren said panicked. "I'm a real man I don't need no damn sweets!"

 "Eren... Why are you talking like that?" Armin's face srunched slightly from Eren's sudden unfamiliar change.

 "I-I ain't a-all that sweet I want something bitter, yea... very bitter." He smirked trying to convince himself he was all the sudden

'so badass.'

 "We have bitter things as well if you'd like?" Levi leaned on the counter enticed by Eren's sudden change in behavior.

 "W-who sells bitter things i-in a bakery?!" Eren asked whispering loudly in disbelief.

"I-I mean, man please... Probably not anywhere bitter e-enough for me."

 Armin looked almost very disturbed at this point. "Eren... Why are you talking like your some... Gangster?"

 "Oh I can make something nice and bitter just for you." Levi offered in his seductive velvety voice.

 Eren couldn't respond shaken by the fact how Levi's offer made Eren feel... Weird down there.

 "N-no! I-I mean." Eren coughed and pulled himself together... Well he tried. "I don't think y-you could make i-it to my liking." Eren said boldly. Well again... He tried.

 "Or is it that you just hate bitter things?" I teased him with my now two elbows leaning over the counter top and my chin laying on both curled hands.

 "I fucking love bitter things!"

Eren grew flustered and balled his hands into fists at his sides.

 "Well I think this bitter old man can savor in making bitter things... Don't ya think?" I grinned mischievously.

 "I-I change my mind!"

 "Hmm as I thought. Why am I not surprised." I said in disappointment.

 "W-what's that supposed to mean?!." Eren sprouted

 "Nothing." I simply stated snubbing him.

 "What the hell was that for?"

 I then sighed once more

"Your still just a boy Eren. A little boy who loves his little sweets."

 Armin looked quite stunned at my accusation at first but then soon realized what I was most likely up too.

 "Fuck that! Who says I'm a little boy?! I'm a grown ass man!"

 I just love riling this kid up

 "M-make me something bitter now then!"

Eren spoke up, his eyes determined and his arms at his side still balled into a fist.

 And he's such a fucking brat.

 I then tisked at him waving my finger from side to side. "Now is that how you ask little brat?"

 Eren puffed and folded his arms.

"P-please."

 "One bitter pastry coming right up." Levi clicked the screen for their total  amount. He then walks towards the back of the kitchen to find Petra. "Petra we have a special order."

 Levi then finally walks out with Eren's food as he places it on the counter. "Here's your order."

 "O-oh great." Eren grimily accepted.

He only stared at the bitter item.

 "Aren't you going to eat it?"

 "Y-yes!" Eren stuttered

 "Eren you don't have to do this." Armin whispered.

 Eren then grabbed the foreign object upon his hand begrudgingly.

"Thank you I'll enjoy this when I get home." Eren spoke glumly.

 "That's too bad. I then slumped on my hand with a 'disappointed' facade. "And I went through the trouble and made that special just for you."

 Eren looked up to face me. I knew he felt bad now. That he didn't want to hurt my feelings. I can see the guiltiness spread through out his face. Armin face-palmed himself realizing most likely that the kid shouldn't even really feel guilty in the first place. That I had teased him to this point. Calling him a fucking child pretty much. But that's one of the things that made him so... Cute.

 "N-no I didn't mean it like that!" Eren hastily opened the fine wrapping of the bitter baked food. He looked into my eyes as if saying "You worked so hard on it I'll eat it just for you" face. He closed his eyes and bit into it harshly almost ripping the piece off from his mouth. He soon chewed on the baked item, his eyes growing teary fighting back the strong bitter concoction. He struggled getting it through. The bitterness just over taking his senses. He hated it, I know he did. But he tried so hard.

 As Eren still chewed the bitter baked goods Levi thought how freakin adorable he looked trying to hide the fact how he hated the bitter thing so much. His cute chubby cheeks now filled with the bitter foods and tear filled eyes.

 A single tear then shed following another as he continued to swallow it down.

 "Eren are you okay?!" Armin placed his hand on his shoulder.

 He only shook his head rapidly squinting his eyes. "'I'm fine." He muffled. "It's just tears of joy."

 "Chew with your mouth fucking closed. Thats just gross."

 Eren smiled through his tears as he finally got the last of the first bite down.

 "Wow that was only my first bite." He grimaced once again. "A-and im gonna have to eat this whole thing..."

I scrunched my eyebrows at the comment.

 Eren looked side to side in panic.

"I-I mean mmm I can't wait to... eat the rest of this when I get home!" Eren laughed mechanically.

 No your not.

 "You should stop picking on the poor guy."

 Who the fuck was that?

A sigh came over me once I figured out who it was.

 "Erwin."

 "Hello there Le-"

 "What do you want?"

 "Now is that anyway to speak to a customer? A regular customer I might add."

 "Tch.... the usual?"

 "No not today I actually came over to say hello."

 "Hey. Anything else?"

 "Hmm." Erwin contemplated for a second as he finally turned his full attention on Eren now. Eren still had crumbs along his soft lips and chubby cheeks. His big teal orbs swayed to Erwin's great commanding stature.

 "I apologize on behalf of my friend he can be a mean old man sometimes." He spoke strongly yet kind.

 "Eh? U-um it's fine r-really!" Eren spoke nervously. "L-levi wanted me to taste his special o-order."

 Armin's palm met his face once again now shaking his head side to side. He felt bad for Eren at this point. He was most likely thinking "That's not how it even went down remember?!"

 "Oh? You know Levi?" Erwin asked slightly surprised.

 "Y-es we've known each other f-for a good while now." Eren began fidgeting with his hands as Erwin's intimidating facade listened.

 "Ah so your a friend of Levi's?"

 "Yes." Eren said sheepish.

 "Well anyone that's a friend of Levi's is a friend of mine." Erwin stood proudly to now shake Eren's hand.

Eren pondered for a moment at Erwin's hand, he then wiped his own off on his pants to now shake his.

 "It's n-nice to meet y-you."

 "It's nice to meet you as well. My name is Erwin."

 "E-Eren."

 "Well I was going to stay here and eat actually. Would you and your friend like to join?"

 Eren swiftly turned to Armin and then  Levi before he could make his decision.

 "S-sure."

 "Great, well then I'll grab a table for us." Erwin then stood by Eren. "Oh and Levi? The usual." He winked.

 He then placed his hand on Eren's shoulder and guided him to their table.

 This just pissed Levi off... for some odd reason.

 "Levi you can work in the back for today we've got some heavy things to unload." Petra informed.

 "Petra, tell Hanji Mike can help with the boxes today."

 "Oh... ok then." Petra's words stumbled. She then walked towards the back to inform Hanji.

 "R-really?!" Eren spoke loudly.

 Erwin chuckled in his fisted like hand. "Yes I could give you samples the next time we meet if you'd like."

 "I-I can't let y-you do that."  Eren said with a shy smile.

 "Oh no its really fine. We need some people anyways to test them out for us."

 Eren's smile grew even wider at this.

 "You will be one of the first outside the company to try it out actually. So please give us your honest opinion alright?"

 "Okay I will!" Eren said excitingly

 The pencil Levi had to count the amount of pastries left in the front counter suddenly broke in half between his hands. His facade was more of a scowl this time.

 "W-which one is your favorite?" Eren asked intrigued.

 "I like them all actually except for 'Chain Of Memories' the gameplay was all wrong. I wasn't involved with that one." Erwin said smiling with his chin leaned onto his hand.

 "I agree they were all good except for that one. But at least it had good movie scenes."

 "Well you won't have to worry about that in the new installment. 'Kingdom Hearts III will be the best one thus far."

 "T-thank you for letting me try it." Eren was fidgeting with the bottom hem of his shirt now. His cheeks a dusty pink.

 The way Erwin made Eren smile complimented his chubby features so well. He looked so---

 "Levi what are you doing?" Petra asked.

 "Hmm?" Levi's attention was now on Petra. His scowl never leaving his face.

 "Why is all the cream filling splattered all over the counter?"

 Levi looked down to realize that he squeezed the shit out of the cream filler.

 "Oh that."

 "What do you mean oh that?"

 She snatched the cream filler out of Levi's hands.

 "Why don't you take a break you seem to have a lot on your mind." She said with a now gentle smile.

 "I'm fine."

 "Levi..." Petra breathed his name slightly now worried about him.

Whenever Levi would say he was fine, he was never really.

 "Levi let's---"

 "Petra I have work to do."

 "Well O-okay." Before Petra headed towards the back she turned back to Levi.

 "But if there's anything you want to talk about... Just let me know."

 Levi did not even bother to turn around to face Petra, he only stood there. With this there was nothing else Petra could do at the moment but just wait. Wait until or even if Levi would ever tell her how he was feeling. He hardly ever did.

 Eren's laughter echoed through out the room along with Erwin's and even Armin's as well.

 "Your order is ready." Levi spoke

 Erwin then got up along with Eren following not to far behind.

Erwin went to grab his order but before he left he turned to Eren.

 "Eren would you like something perhaps sweet to eat?"

 "U-um I d-don't like sweets a-anymore." Eren spoke hesitantly.

 Erwin let a slight chuckle escape before he could speak again. "Are you sure you don't like them Eren?"

 Eren's face turned even redder then before. "Y-yes, I mean no. I mean I don't hate them but---"

 "I would like to add Three Chocolate Chip Cream Cheese Croissants on my order."

 "Will that be all?" Levi asked in monotone punching the screen considerably harder than normal.

 "Yes that will be all."

 Levi went to pick them out from the case still freshly baked from the oven not to long ago.

 "Here you go Eren this one is for you." Erwin said with an endearing smile.

 "F-for me?" Eren asked in disbelief.

 "Of course it's for you silly." Erwin laughed once again.

 He then handed the sweet croissant over to Eren. "I think you'll like it."

 "U-um thank you." Eren said sweetly.

 Levi's jaw tightened.

 Eren practically drooled over the croissant Erwin had chosen for him. His eyes sparkled and his mouth watered. It was a completely different reaction from earlier. In which only pissed Levi off even more.

 "Go ahead try it." Erwin said softly.

 Eren blushed from his soft tone before he fully bit into the chocolatey cream cheese croissant. As he chewed his eyes lit up and his chubby cheeks looked even fuller than before. His rosy lips curved into a smile as he closed his eyes now in pure happiness of its heavenly taste. He then swayed side by side now content as he finished off his first bite of the delicious baked goods.

 Levi placed a hand over his mouth. Practically biting down on his hand wanting to fight off the extreme cuteness Eren was exuding through out the bakery.

Goddamit this fucking kid doesn't even know how dangerous he really is.

 "Its so good!" Eren spoke innocently

 "I knew you'd like it. So you really do like sweets." Erwin sent him another one of those suave smiles.

 Eren looked down, embarrassed that he got so caught up in the sweetie food. That he did not stand his ground and turn down the delicious pastry. And most of all that Erwin especially Levi had just witnessed all of this. He was now too ashamed to even give a reply.

 Erwin then slightly walked closer towards Eren causing Levi to move as well. "It's alright to like sweets. The sweeter the taste the sweeter the heart."

 "Did you just make that shit up?" Levi intervened.

 "Hmm maybe." He winked once again.

 This made Levi flinch and want to climb over the counter and sock him in the fucking face.

 "Eren you must have a very sweet heart." Erwin spoke in his soft

sweet tone. He then placed his large hand atop of Eren's hair and gently ruffled it beneath his fingers.

 Eren lowered his head even more revealing a shy smile and his chubby rosy cheeks softened.

 "No touching in my fucking store." Levi spat.

 "Levi" Eren breathed slightly.

 "Isn't this Hanji's store?" Erwin sent another stupid smile.

 "Shut the fuck up. I'm the fucking face of this place so I partially own this shit hole."

 "Hmm." Erwin then turned his full attention away from Levi and back onto Eren. He slowly releases his hand from Eren's soft brown hair.

 "It looks like I have to go soon."

 Eren then looked sad at the fact of Erwin having to leave. It was almost the same face he had when Levi had to leave Eren's house for work the other day.

 Levi then raised his fist and smashed the glass case leaving a few cracks now in its place. This brought Eren and Erwin's attention now on Levi.

 "Bug."

 "Oh." Erwin simply replied.

"Anyways I'd like to hang out again sometime, Eren."

He spoke his name softly.

 "U-um okay we can h-hang out again." Eren spoke sheepishly with a slight smile.

 "Well then I should be going now. Tell your friend it was nice meeting him as well."

 "I-I will."

 "Oh and here." Erwin handed him a piece of paper with a number written on it. "This is my personal cell number. I would give you my card but I left them at work." He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.

 Eren held the paper with both hands tightly on each end.

 "I'll be waiting for your call then Eren." He sent a wink his way causing Eren to slightly jump.

 "I-I'll call I-I promise!"

 Erwin couldn't help but let another laugh escape his lips. "I'll see you around then... soon hopefully."

 "Yea me too."

 Erwin only stared at Eren now in an endearing kind of way again.

 "Well I guess it's time for you to go."

Levi simply said.

 "I guess it is." Erwin looked at the watch on his wrist. "Bye Eren."

Erwin sent a last kind smile with a wave.

"B-bye Erwin." Eren smiled shyly as he waved back.

 Erwin finally left the bakery only leaving Eren to now stare at Erwin's number. He smiled as he held the paper in his hand.

 Levi then swooped over the counter and leaned in towards Eren. Levi then snatched the paper out of Eren's hands and ripped the number in half.

 "Levi! What the hell!"

 Levi only continued ripping up the piece of paper until it was left in such a shape that no one would ever be able to put it back together.

Levi only looked at Eren who looked confused, angry, and a little hurt.

 "Why did you do that?!"

 "You don't know him like I do."

 "So you could have just told me then just ripping it up like that!"

 "It wouldn't matter you'd still call him anyways."

 Eren went silent for a moment.

 "It's my choice to decide who and who I don't talk to."

 "My point exactly you stubborn brat."

 "Well then let me have the chance to decide for myself then you making it for me."

 "No."

 "Levi!"

 "Don't eat sweets around him anymore."

 "Wait what?"

 "On second thought don't even eat around him"

 "Huh?"

 "And don't smile around him either."

 "Levi what are you---"

 "And stop being all shy around him, why are you so damn shy?"

 Eren began to laugh nervously utterly confused at what Levi was telling him

"L-Levi?"

 "You know what? If your not around him you won't even have to worry about all of those stupid things."

 "But I promised him."

 "Eren"

He called out softly.

 "I-I have to go."

 "Where are you going?"

 "J-just... Home."

 "No your not."

 "Yes I am."

 Levi knew Eren was going to try to find Erwin so he could get his number again.

He then bored his eyes into Eren's at this in which Eren tried to avoid as much eye contact as possible.

 "I'll see you later Levi." Eren sent Levi an honest smile.

 "No... stay here."

 "Huh?" Eren asked surprised

 "I mean I'll be finished really soon so just stay here. We can leave together."

 "B-but."

 Levi sent him a commanding look that shut Eren up immediately.

 "Okay."

 Eren pov

 Eren walked over to the table Armin was sitting at.

"Armin... you can go home. I'm going to walk back home... with Levi.

 "Wait why?" Armin asked

 "I don't really know. Levi just said he wanted to."

 "Oh okay then."

 Armin then got up from his table heading towards the door. He then turned back before he left.

 "Eren"

 "Yea?"

 "Be careful. Alright?"

 Armin then looked at Levi and back to me.

 "Um alright." I said with a shrug.

 "I'll see you at home then." Armin said before he finally left the shop.

 After the last hour of cleaning and pre-closing up the shop Levi took his leave while some of the others stayed behind.

 "You ready?" Levi asked as he flipped his key.

 "Yes."

 "Let's go then."

 As we walked the busy street Levi didn't say anything to me. He was a lot more quiet than usual as if he had something weighing on his mind.

 "Um Levi?"

 "Huh?" Levi asked as his thoughts were interrupted.

 "Are you okay?"

 "Yea."

 "Really?" Eren asked in a tone that he didn't believe Levi.

 "I'm fine."

 "No your not."

 "Yes I am you damn brat."

 Eren only puffed at the comment.

 "You said you were a stripper." Eren mumbled.

 "No you said I was a stripper. I just played along with your little stupid assumptions."

 "You lied! I honestly thought you were a stripper!"

 "Well I'm not... You disappointed?"

 "N-no! I-I'm not disappointed at all." Eren spoke softer towards the end of his sentence.

 "Hmm." Levi hummed

 "I'm actually glad your not." Eren leaned his head down more trying to hide his smile.

 "So you prefer me working at a bakery?" Levi smirked.

 "Y-yea. I-I love bakeries so..."

 "Oh really?"

 This honestly did not surprise Levi one bit. Eren's big chubby stature kind of spoke for itself. But hearing Eren say that made Levi's heart flutter a little.

 "Y-yes."

 "I see that you really love sweets too."

 Eren's face turned red from embarrassment. "S-shut up."

 Levi released a silky smooth laugh.

 "Well then come by the bakery again. I'll make you something that you would really like next time."

 Eren looked at him with slight hesitation wondering if he should really trust him.

 "Don't worry I won't make it bitter again."

 Eren scrunched up his nose and eyes and stuck out his tongue  in disgust for the reminder of the bitter pastry from earlier.

 This made Levi grin and holding back another chuckle.

 "P-promise?"

 Levi sighed at such the cute childish request.

 "Promise."

Levi then noticed the pastry Erwin had given him still in his hands. Eren had looked at the pastry and smiled with such content. He giggled slightly and held it even tighter.

 "Eren."

 "Hmm?"

 "Do you... really like that pastry?"

 Eren blushed at the question.

 "Did I make it that obvious?" Eren laughed nervously.

 "I'll make an even better one."

 "What?"

Eren asked out of curiosity.

 "I'll make an even better pastry then that one."

 "R-really?"

 "I want you to be the first to taste it."

 "Eh? W-why me?" Eren asked timidly and confused.

 "Because... It just has to be you."

 Eren's heart raced and even skipped a couple of beats. He tried to catch his breath unsure of what he had just heard. Eren didn't understand it but just decided to go along with it anyways.

 "O-okay I'll try it then."

 "Good."

 As Eren and Levi entered the subway they find that there's only one seat left available. Eren looked back and forth at Levi and the chair deciding to just stand for the rest of the ride.

 "Take it." Levi commanded.

 "B-but---"

 "Sit down."

 Eren then sat almost instantly. He felt weird having Levi standing right in front of him with his tall strong stature hovering over towards him as the subway shook.

 "You good?"

 "Yes I-Im okay."

 As the ride went on in silence a buzz then went off in Eren's pocket.

  **-Hello there**

**\- I was going to wait for your call but... I couldn't really wait.**

 Eren slightly jumped realizing that it was Erwin texting him. His chest pounded even faster at the fact that Erwin couldn't wait to talk to him. Eren would never admit out loud how cool he thought Erwin really was.

  **Eren**

**\- It's ok but how did you get my number? Just wondering**

  **Erwin**

**\- I got it from your friend Armin.**

  **Eren**

**\- You did? I didn't even notice that happen.**

**\- I'm glad you did though Levi ripped up your phone number. I was worried.**

  **Erwin**

**\- I thought Levi would do something like that. Im not surprised.**

**That's why I got your number just in case.**

  **Eren**

**\- you must be really smart to think up something like that ahead of time :).**

  **Erwin**

**\- I just know Levi :P**

  **Eren**

**\- I can see that :3**

  **Erwin**

**\- Thats right I need to send you those samples of the video game.**

**Do you think you can come by sometime this week?**

  **Eren**

**\- Yes I think I can :)**

  **Erwin**

**\- Maybe we can play some of it together?**

 Together?

 Eren contemplated not really seeing a problem with playing a video game with his new friend.

  **Eren**

**\- I guess we could why not? ^_^**

  **Erwin**

**\- Great then I'll see you there?**

  **Eren**

**\- Yes I'll be there**

 "Why are you smiling like some dumb brat?"

 "Eh?" Eren flinched at the question.

 "O-oh was I?" Eren laughed nervously again.

 "Who were you talking to?"

 "Oh uh... Connie."

 "Oh thats right one of your new little friends."

 "Why do you say it like that?"

 "Im not saying it like anything." Levi shrugged it off.

 "You've been acting kind of weird lately Levi."

 Levi instantly looked down on Eren. His whole body still slightly leaning in towards his.

 "No I haven't."

 "Y-yes you have."

 "Like what?"

 "I-I can't put my finger on it but it just comes and goes."

 "You make me sound like some

bi-polar freak."

 "I don't mean it like that."

 "Then what do you mean?"

 "I don't know... You just seem to act different sometimes when I'm around friends or talk about them."

 Levi huffed.

 "I don't know what your talking about." Levi spoke seriously

 "I-I guess It's just me then." Eren chuckled a little.

 "Yea I think it is too."

 Eren then shrugged it off assuming that Levi just gets uncomfortable or puts his walls up when it comes to new people. This made Eren want to help Levi because Eren went through the same hardships when it came to others around him.

 "It's okay Levi."

 "What is?"

 "I'll... I'll be there for you."

Eren paused for a second.

"I'll always be there for you whenever you need me okay?"

 What are you talking about little brat?"

 Eren laughed and then smiled as he looked up at Levi.

"Your my friend. You'll always be a close friend to me. I just wanted you to know that."

 Levi then smirked. "Where is all of this coming from all of the sudden?"

 "I-I don't know. I-I guess it's because I went through the same thing. And... I just wanted you to know you have a friend right here."

 Levi only stared at Eren. Not really understanding what he meant. But was honestly happy at his kind words. He was then hovering over the innocent chubby like face underneath him.

 "Your such a stupid brat sometimes." Levi shook his head with a softer smile placed on his face now.

 "And your such a grouchy old man sometimes... Okay most of the time."

Eren smiled back.

 "Shut up." Levi leaned in to ruffle Eren's hair.

 Eren then leaned in subconsciously reveling in how good it felt when Levi would do this.

 Levi took notice of this and secretly smiled underneath his emotionless facade. He enjoyed the feeling of his soft brown locks between his fingers and most of all that Eren enjoyed the feeling. And If Erwin ever tried to fucking ruffle Eren's hair like that again he'll burn his shitty hands to a fucking crisp.

 Eren then hummed, his eyes closed in almost a sleep like state.

 "I swear your like a fucking puppy."

 "N-no Im not!" Eren swatted Levi's hand away.

 "Aww just admit you like it."levi teasingly whispered.

 "S-stop teasing me Levi!" Eren placed his hand over his ear.

 The subway then stopped collecting it's screeching noises to a halt.

"Well this is my stop."

 "Oh... Already?" Eren asked.

 "Yea you bratty puppy."

 Eren questioned the nickname to himself as Levi was getting off the subway.

 "S-stupid old man!"

 Levi smirked as he twirled around the railing and jumped off the train.

 Eren then sighed as he placed his hand over his chest and clutched it tightly. He then laughed to himself with a smile plastered over his face.

I swear that old man is gonna be the death of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw opening song for this fanfiiction i imagine it to be  
> Opening "Still Still Still" by Tokiya and Natsuki  
> Ending song I imagne  
> Ending "Futari" by Matsushita Yuya  
> OR  
> Ending Song "Noragami ending song"


	10. Handsome blondie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say Eren gets into a sticky situation ;D
> 
> Oh and the opening song for this fan fiction is  
> Still Still Still by Tokiya and Natsuki
> 
> Ending song is  
> Futari by Matshushita Yuya  
> or  
> Noragami ending song

"Hello sir may I see some identification?" The lady at the front desk asked kindly.

"U-um sure." I stuttered.  
  
As the lady at the front desk checked my ID I looked around, beyond me was a massive building of window panels, chandeliers, massive posters, and picture frames of games the company was involved in. There were even huge 3D models which attracted my attention the most. I could feel my inner fanboy screaming to the heavens saying "Touch me, you know you want to." I placed my palm on the massive model ever so gently. The artistic curves and vibrant colors amazed my senses. I stroked the model from it's highest point I could reach almost to its lowest point.  
  
"That is one of our newest projects we're going to be working on this summer."  
  
I jumped at the deep commanding voice behind me and swiftly turned. I then placed both hands behind my back instantly as If I didn't want him to know I was touching anything.

"Erwin." I said slightly surprised.

His heavy chuckle echoed through out the empty halls. "It's okay to touch them if you'd like."  
  
"I-I wasn't touching them." I said in a panic.  
  
Erwin chuckled once again. "I can show you around if you like?"  
  
Eren's panicked expression moments ago disappeared with a now hidden excitement burying inside of him.  
  
"Y-yes! I mean t-that sounds good."  
  
As Erwin strolled through the halls Eren decided to walk a certain distance behind him. His tall muscular stature was slightly intimidating for Eren sometimes.  
  
"I think you'll really like---" Erwin then turned from side to side.  
"Eren? Why are you all the way over there?"  
Erwin asked as he saw Eren standing beside a model that was quite far from him.  
  
"Um I- I was... I really like this model." Eren spoke rapidly towards the end of his sentence making up an excuse which he hoped would fly by Erwin much easier than Levi.  
  
"I like that model as well. I really enjoyed designing his character. What do you like about him?"  
  
Shit I don't know!  
"Um lots... Of stuff." Eren laughed nervously.  
  
"Like what?" Erwin asked curiously.  
  
"Ahh there's just... So many. I'll have to get back to you on that one."  
  
"Do you remember his name? I can't quite remember how to pronounce it. I always had some trouble with it." He rubbed his head as if embarrassed of such a confession.  
  
"I-I have trouble with it too." I spoke hastily.  
  
"Do you know what game he's actually from?" Erwin asked in his suave strong voice.  
  
"Y-yea of course I do." I lied  
  
It was silent for a moment.  
  
"You don't actually know this character do you?" Erwin asked in an amused manner as his lips curved slightly.  
  
How did he know?  
"I-I don't know." Eren admitted with his head down now.  
  
Erwin then walked towards me with now only inches apart. He then placed his large hand on top of my head.  
"It's alright. I can tell you more about those models later."  
  
I blushed at the kind soothing tone he was using.  
  
As Erwin began walking down the halls again he turned to me slightly.  
"Oh and Eren you can come walk with me. I promise I wont bite." He said with a suave smile.  
  
He then waited for me, waiting until I would go and walk beside him.  
I timidly make my way over to him now finally at his side.  
He then placed his big firm hand on my shoulder gently and had me turned to the side. "Look." He spoke lowly towards my ear. I then followed the direction his finger was pointing to. I gasped at what I saw before me.  
  
"I-Is that... is that?" I stuttered unable to complete my question.  
  
"Mmm hmm" Erwin hummed a yes  
  
I swiftly walk towards the massive 3D models of 'Kingdom Hearts.' I swear in that moment I was going to lose it. Must... contain... wanting to touch them! I squeezed my hands wanting to feel, see, smell the perfectly edged details of the characters that stood before me.  
My mouth was gaped in awe and my eyes were wider then ever before.  
  
"You really like them don't you?"  
  
I shook my head up and down in a rapid motion.  
  
He chuckled under his breath before he spoke once again. "I see."  
  
As I turned back to the models I only used the corner of my eyes to get a good visual of Erwin. He was very tall I'd say he had a good two to three more inches on Levi. He had a nice body as well. Very muscular but not stocky. He wore a slimming black and white suit that complimented him greatly. His smooth blonde hair and his kind yet commanding blue eyes were nice as well. Basically Erwin was a very good looking guy. Again someone who would never even remotely notice me if it hadn't been for me being friends with Levi.  
I guess Levi is just surrounded by other beautiful people? Except for me of course. Im the ugly duckling of the group... Ahh oh well.  
  
I shrugged off my thoughts and brought my attention back onto the huge colorful objects.  
  
"Would you like to try the samples out Eren?"  
  
"Y-yes please." I answered sheepishly  
  
"Okay then follow me." He said as he smiled brightly.  
  
He strolled the halls with his hands in his pockets. The way he walked with so much underlying power was amazing to me. How each person that walked his path slightly bowed and would greet him as Mr. Smith. I could tell he was someone of great respect in this company.  
  
As we entered the huge empty elevator he pressed a button of a higher floor. I stood in the corner awkwardly facing downward and tapping my shoes on the ground.  
Erwin was still standing in front of the buttons for a moment before he decided to walk backwards now standing next to me.  
  
"Um, s-should I call you... Mr.Smith?" I asked shyly wanting to avoid the awkward silence. I was also honestly curious if I should call him that especially in a work place.  
  
"Oh of course not. I will always be Erwin in and out of the work place. Especially coming from you."  
  
I blushed at the comment. I could feel my cheeks slightly heat.  
  
"A-alright I'll call you t-that then."  
I said as I folded my hands in front of me.  
  
The doors chimed as the elevator finally opened. "Are w-we going to a game room?" I asked unsure.

"Hmm?" Erwin hummed. "Oh we're going to my office actually."

I then nodded.  
  
As we stood in front of his office there was a key pad standing before Him. He pressed the numbers rapidly as he also slid his card. The door then clicked for us to enter.  
"Here we are."  
  
Erwin then stood aside to let me in first and flicked on the lights. Let me tell you his office wasn't like your normal cubicle office. His office was massive and luxurious. He had a huge flat screen tv, expensive furnishings, top of the line electronics, even a fish tank on the freaking wall!  
"Wow." I awed the spacious place.  
  
"Is it okay for me to be in here?"  
  
Erwin slightly laughed at the question. "Of course you can be in here Eren. I am the vice president after all."  
  
Holy shit  
"W-wow I didn't know."  
  
"It's fine Eren don't worry about it."  
He spoke softly reassuring me.  
  
Erwin then went behind his lean desk and unlocked a drawer pulling out the samples of the video game.  
  
"Here you can play all of them if you want." He said as he handed all of the samples to me.  
  
"Really?!" I asked excitingly  
  
"Yes you can play how ever long you like as well." He said in a kind manner.  
  
"T-thank you so much." I said softly  
  
"Oh it's nothing really. I'm just happy to see you smiling."  
  
Huh?  
  
"U-um you are?" My face was beating red at this point. I then raised the samples to hide my face unsure of what to do.  
  
"Im sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything." Erwin spoke in a more apologetic tone.  
  
"N-no! I-I, its okay I don't feel uncomfortable... I just was surprised is all." I said fidgeting with my hands.  
  
"And why are you surprised?" He asked in his smoother voice this time.  
  
"I-I um, I just didn't think it would really matter to you if I was smiling or not I guess." I said sheepishly once again.  
  
I then felt a warm strong palm ruffle through my hair. "Your so cute when your shy." He chuckled through his other hand.  
  
Cute?!  
  
"I'm... Cute?" I pointed my index finger towards myself just in pure shock from the comment.  
  
"Hmm it's even cuter that you don't realize how cute you really are." Erwin chuckled.  
  
This must be a fucking joke!  
  
"Your really funny Erwin I almost thought you were serious there." I said as I laughed nervously.  
  
Before Erwin could say anything else Eren walked towards the massive flat screen to place the samples inside the gaming system. He then sat on the floor awaiting for the game to load.  
  
"You can sit in my office chair Eren."  
  
Erwin rolled his fine leather chair to where I was seated upon the floor.  
  
"Ah- its okay really I-I can just sit on the floor." I stuttered.  
  
"I can't have you sitting on this hard floor of all places."  
  
"It's okay Im used to always sitting on the floor at home anyways but thank you Erwin." Eren smiled earnestly.  
  
"Eren... I guess if you want to. I was just worried you might feel... uncomfortable." Erwin said in a worried manner.  
  
Eren couldn't take seeing Erwin's concerned expression any longer.  
  
"Okay I-I'll sit on it." He spoke lightly.  
  
Erwin's worried expression changed almost instantly as he rolled his chair over to Eren.  
  
"Here you go I hope it's comfortable for you."  
  
I blushed as he stood behind me leaning against the office chair.  
  
"Does this feel alright for you Eren?  
Id have you sit on the couch but it's not here since I'm having it replaced at the moment."  
  
"It feels nice... really nice, thank you." I said shyly.  
  
I bounced up and down slightly on the comfortable cushioned office chair appreciating its cool leather feel and luxurious texture.  
  
"Thats good to know, Im glad your comfortable."  
  
"B-but what about you? Don't you need a place to s-sit?"  
  
"Oh I can just sit on the floor."  
  
(A moments pause)  
  
What the hell?!  
  
"W-wait why are you sitting on the floor?!"  
  
Erwin chuckled before answering. "Well Id go get another chair but Im honestly too lazy to get one at the moment." He spoke with a genuine smile.  
  
"I-I'll go get you o-one!"  
  
"No need to worry just sit and enjoy the game."  
  
"B-but it wouldn't be fair if I only had a chair."  
  
"Hmm, just like I thought you are very sweet."  
  
My chest only grew tighter and my heart began to beat even louder at the kind compliment Erwin just gave me.  
  
"Uh- um t-thank you." I said with a timid smile.  
  
I then grasped the controller and awaited for the game to start. As the intro played along I could feel my heart flutter from excitement. I've been waiting for this game for so long and now I'm one of the first to even get to see the gameplay outside if this company. As I began to play I was smiling so hard I couldn't help it. Being able to play my favorite characters and watching the amazing storyline was just pretty much overload for my Otaku self.  
  
After a good while I could feel Erwin's stare on me. I didn't know how to act. Should I just pretend I don't notice? Or try to engage in conversation while playing. What if I just stare at him back? I had started to lose focus of the actual battle after a while realizing to late that I was about to die.  
  
"And you almost had it too you were so close." Said Erwin  
  
"I'm really good at this game honest!" I exclaimed  
"I-I just got distracted."  
  
"From what?" Erwin asked in his deep suave tone.  
  
"From stuff." I said simply.  
  
Erwin chuckled once again.  
"You must have a lot on your mind."  
  
"I guess I do. But I'll beat him this time." Eren said determined  
  
As Eren picked up the controller once again he was more determined then ever to beat the boss. He wanted to win so badly but most of all to impress Erwin.  
  
"Wow look at you go." Erwin said amused.  
  
"I almost got him!" Eren said in excitement.  
  
"Yes!" Eren raised his hand in victory after the last strike.  
  
"Great job." Erwin said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you." Eren said sheepishly  
  
After a couple of hours Eren explored other bosses, gameplay, new characters, movie scenes, even unlocking amazing abilities and secret treasures.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe I can do that in battle form!"  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Yes! I like it a lot!" Eren said with a toothy smile.  
  
"Im glad you like it I was worried if you didn't."  
  
"But why would you be worried? You did an amazing job on this game and all the other ones too."  
  
Erwin's chuckle was lower this time. "I guess because it was you... and not just anyone."  
  
"W-what do you m-mean?"  
Eren's sudden nerves began to take over.  
  
"I..."  
  
Erwin then stopped himself as if he was really thinking of what he was going to say.  
He then suddenly got up and went over to his lean desk and grabbed a basket. He then brought the basket over to where Eren was seated.  
  
"Would you like one?"  
  
The basket was filled with a variety of gourmet sweets from many chocolates and pastries.  
Eren looked in awe as he never saw anything so beautiful in that moment. His mouth drooled wanting to taste every single kind of treat contained in that basket. He only stared at the basket now not wanting to seem so obvious that he wanted them so much. Which obviously had the total opposite effect actually.  
  
"Here you can have as many as you like."  
  
Erwin placed the basket even closer to Eren then before.  
  
"I-It's okay. But t-thank you."  
  
"Are you sure? I thought you really liked sweets."  
  
I fucking love them.  
  
"Um I-I do I just don't like people seeing me eat, especially sweets."  
Eren clasped his sweaty hands embarrassed of his confession.

"But I'm not just anyone." Erwin said a slight seductive manner that Eren did not seem to notice.  
  
"I-I know." Eren then closed his eyes.  
  
"Then you can eat them around me can't you?" Erwin asked softly.  
  
"I can't." Eren lowered his head.  
  
"P-people used to make fun of me at school. S-so I have a hard time even eating around others."  
Eren said as he placed both of his sweaty palms upon his upper knees and scrunched them underneath his fingers. His head still lowered.  
  
Erwin then got onto his knees and leaned in towards Eren.  
  
"Eren, I would never make fun of you."  
  
Eren only faced downward fidgeting with his corduroy pants.  
  
"You can eat whatever you want when your around me okay?"  
  
Eren still had no reply.  
  
"Eren?" Erwin breathed his name.  
  
"O-okay."  
  
Erwin then grabbed the basket of sweets and brought them over to Eren.  
  
"Would you still like some? It's okay if you don't want them anymore."  
  
"I-I'll eat one." Eren said nervously and swiftly.  
  
Eren then placed his hand into the basket and grabbed a milk chocolate ball covered with sea salt. He brought the chocolate ball up to his lips and slowly opened using his index finger to push the ball into his mouth. His chubby cheeks chewed on the big chocolate ball savoring it's wonderful taste.  
  
As Eren did this Erwin watched him intently, his eyes looking at him more differently from before.  
  
"Does it taste good?" Erwin asked in low deep whisper.  
  
Eren shook his head up and down smiling at its yummy texture.  
  
Erwin then sent him an endearing smile.  
  
"Want to try another one?" Erwin asked as he brought the basket up to Eren once again.  
  
Eren hesitated but Erwin knew he wanted another one so much. Erwin chuckled at this and picked up a powdered pastry this time with peaches and cinnamon in the very center.  
  
"Here you should try this one." Erwin held up the pastry to Eren's lips.  
  
Eren was embarrassed and confused at the gesture unsure of what to do.  
As he contemplated for a second he thought that Erwin was offering kindness towards him and maybe comfort as well.  
So as Eren's innocent mind wonders he complies and opens his mouth for Erwin. Eren was even more embarrassed from this than before as Erwin placed the pastry between his soft lips slowly. Eren opened his mouth for Erwin and bit into the soft like pastry. It was a big bite he took making Eren's cheeks slightly fuller than before.  
  
Erwin's facade was of one Eren did not understand. The way Erwin looked at him with those blue icy eyes.  
Eren continued to chew the pastry trying to hide a smile of how much he liked its rich taste. He was also growing nervous at how intensely Erwin was boring his eyes into his.  
As Eren still chewed on his sweet treat Erwin brought his finger up to Eren's chubby cheek and began poking it gently. He began pressing his finger in and out softly as an endearing smile arose on Erwin's face.  
Eren's chubby cheeks grew pinker by the minute as he finally swallowed his first bite. Erwin chuckled at the adorable sight before him. The pastry he had eaten left traces of powder around his soft cheeks and rosy lips.  
  
"You have some powder on you." Erwin said with another chuckle.  
  
As Erwin raised his finger to wipe off the messy powder upon his face Eren instantly brought his sleeve up as if blocking Erwin. He then wiped his mouth and cheeks with his own sleeve before he could bring it back down.  
  
"You really liked that one didn't you?" Erwin asked with a kind adoring tone.  
  
"Y-yes it was really good." Eren said shyly.  
  
Erwin then raised the basket towards Eren again. "Here you can try more."  
  
"U-um no t-thank you." Eren really did want more of the sweet treats. They looked so pretty and yummy with his watery mouth fighting to decline.  
  
"Are you sure?"  Erwin already knew Eren wanted more.  
  
"Yes I-Im sure."  
  
"Just a little more? A little more won't hurt."  
  
"Okay then I guess a little more wouldn't hurt." Eren agreed with a shy smile.  
  
Erwin then picked up a pink macaroon and brought one up to Eren's lips. "Here try this one." His smile still remained as Eren took a nice bite into the macaroon. Eren's eyes slightly widened at its unique taste.  
  
"I've always wanted to try one of these." Eren swayed side by side still chewing.  
  
"Whay do you think?" Erwin's breathy tone asked.  
  
"I think there really pretty and really good." Eren's rosy chubby cheeks complied.

Erwin dug into the basket once more to now find a blue cake pop on one hand and a chocolate brownie with the other.

"Here you go Eren."

Erwin first raised the chocolate brownie towards Eren's mouth before he spoke again.

"you might need to open wide for this one." He chuckled at the notion.

The brownie was quite big leaving its chocolate chunks hanging from its sides and edges.

"Hmm okay." Eren hummed happily wanting to savor the brownie for when he would taste it.

Erwin then pressed the brownie against Eren's lips indicating that he wanted him to open his mouth. Eren complied and opened his mouth even wider then before. As he went to take his next bite Erwin's index finger got caught up with his bite of the brownie with now a good amount of his finger inside of Eren's mouth. Erwin did not react the way Eren would expect really anyone would act at this notion. Usually Eren would assume someone would just jump or flinch in disgust instantly pulling their finger out and wiping away its gross saliva texture. But no Erwin only left his finger in there as Eren bit down the piece of his brownie. Leaving Eren very confused and instantly pulling his mouth away from Erwin's fiinger.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Eren panicked not knowing what to really do in a situation like this. He then got up to look for a napkin for Erwin to at least wipe off before he'd go wash his hands.

"No need to worry It's really okay Eren." Erwin smiled wanting to reassure him.

Eren looked from left to right frantically still in search for the napkins.

"Eren." Erwin grasped his wrist now leaving Eren stuck standing over Erwin. "Its okay Eren just---"

"N-no it's not. It's really gross that I accidentally d-did that."

"Eren it's not gross to me." Erwin spoke softy. Eren looked at Erwin in pure shock. Erwin didn't even bother to move to clean off his hand. He only sat there boring his eyes into Eren's once again.

"Please just sit back down. I'll go wash my hands a if that makes you feel better." 

Eren only shook his head indicating a yes. As Eren sat back down Erwin stood up to go wash his hands.

"Now don't go eating any of those without me while Im gone." Erwin said in a teasingly way as he flashed yet another kind smile.

This made Eren giggle slightly. "I-I won't"

As Erwin walked to the restroom that was connected to his office Eren contemplated if he even wanted to eat any more of the delicious treats. His stomach had flipped from pure embarrassment and couldn't bare the thought of even allowing Erwin to feed him again. Erwin finally came back from the restroom sitting exactly where he had sat before with him now grabbing the cake pop and bringing it towards Eren's lips. 

"I-its okay I can do it." Eren spoke hastily.

"Oh... okay then." Erwin brought his hand back down slowly looking disappointed at the fact but tried to hide this with a small smile now.

As Eren tried a couple more bites of the variety of sweets he smiled at all of their delicious tastes. Eren pretty much fed himself with the rest of them as Erwin only watched with a smile.  
  
"So which one was your favorite?"  
  
"I-I can't pick." Eren held the basket tighter between his hands.

"I really like them all." Eren answered slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Oh really? Im happy you liked them all. I chose them all just for you."  
  
"Y-you did?" Eren felt really happy at this notion.  
  
Erwin then smiled once again. "Yes I picked ones I thought you'd like the most."  
  
Eren fidgeted with his navy blue cardigan now. "Thank you very much. Your a really kind person."  
  
"Im not so sure about that but thank you Eren." Erwin said with a laugh.  
  
Eren then shook his head from side to side. "I'm sure of it." Eren's shy smile appeared once again and his eyes were honest.  
  
Erwin had both his knees up to his chest. His long muscular arm leaning over his knee and his smiling face now leaning into his palm.  
  
"You really think so?" Erwin asked in an amused teasing manner.  
  
"Y-yes... I know so."  
  
"And how do you know?" Erwin asked in a low heavy whisper.  
  
As Eren faced Erwin his phone rang interrupting their conversation.  
  
Eren dug through his pocket to now see his screen read across 'Levi'.  
  
Eren's heart jumped at the name. He went totally blank for a second before he was able to speak again. "I-I have to get this." Eren panicked.  
  
"Oh go right ahead, take your time." Erwin got up now fully standing.  
  
"N-no it's fine I can s-step out." Eren said frantically.  
  
Before Erwin could say anything else Eren swiftly walked towards the door and stepped out.  
  
"H-hello?" Eren asked nervously  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I-I'm just... Sitting around?"  
  
"Why do you say it like a damn question, are you sitting or not?"  
  
Eren looked around frantically once again.  
  
"Um I'm standing now."  
  
"Standing and?" Levi asked waiting for Eren to continue.  
  
"And..." Now Eren looked from left and right and immediately sat onto the floor.  
  
"Now Im sitting."  
  
"Eren... are you fucking with me?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"What are you really doing Eren?" Levi asked suspicious now.  
  
"Im sitting... and standing."  
  
"Wow... Eren Jeager your one special kid."  
  
"S-shut up Im not retarded!"  
  
Levi chuckled at the reaction he pulled from Eren.  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"I-Im going to hang up!" Eren said flustered now.  
  
"Oi don't you fucking hang up on me brat."  
  
"And what if I do?" Eren asked amused  
  
"Well then id have to punish you." Levi said with a smirk Eren could clearly hear through the phone.  
  
Eren gulped at the threat.  
  
"Anyways you better come to the bakery tomorrow."  
  
"Why?" Eren asked curiously  
  
"Just fucking come alright brat?"  
  
"Oh al---"  
  
"There you are Eren I was looking all over for you." Said Erwin.  
  
"Who the fuck is that?" Levi spat  
  
"Um nobody." Eren answered hastily.  
  
"Eren why are you sitting here on the floor. Erwin asked as he chuckled.  
  
"Erwin?" Levi asked  
  
"Uh Levi I have to go now."  
  
Shit did he fucking hear him?  
  
"Eren who are y---"  
  
"Bye Levi."  
  
"Eren!"  
  
Eren then clicked end before Levi could continue.  
  
"Oh Im sorry did I disturb you Eren?"  
Erwin asked.  
  
"Oh no no don't worry about it."  
  
"Are you sure? It seemed like it was an important call."  
  
"Im sure I'll just call them back later." Eren said with a nervous smile.  
  
"Was it Levi?" Erwin asked intrigued.  
  
Eren jumped at the question.  
  
"Um y-yes." Eren looked the other way after he had answered Erwin.  
  
"What did he say?" Erwin's voice was getting closer as he asked.  
  
"Just what I-I was doing." Eren began fidgeting with his fingers.  
  
"And what did you tell him?"  
Erwin asked in a low whisper near Eren's ear now.  
  
Eren clearly flinched at this before he could answer.  
  
"I-I told him I w-was sitting... and standing." Eren answered now embarrassed.  
  
Erwin placed a fisted hand over his mouth and began to laugh. His laughter was of a more heavy, deeper, silky one this time. It was a very nice one in Eren's opinion.  
  
"That is just adorable." Erwin spoke through his chuckle.  
  
Eren's cheeks began to flush at the comment.  
  
"N-no it's not." Eren spoke shyly.  
  
"It's really adorable." Erwin said as he came down to Eren's level now. Squatting with with arms folded over the other.  
  
Eren lowered his head wanting to hide from Erwin internally.  
  
"A-adorable?" Eren asked in disbelief.  
  
Erwin only chuckled once again and placed his palm atop of Eren's messy chocolate brown hair and ruffled it gently.  
  
"You don't believe me do you?" Erwin asked softly.  
  
Eren shook his head up and down with his eyes squeezed shut.  
  
"Hmm that's a shame I wish you really did believe me." Erwin scooted closer to Eren with it going unnoticed to Eren's awareness.  
  
Eren raised his knees up and leaned his forehead over them. His head was buried between his folded arms as he shook his head now side by side.  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
"Huh?" Eren asked lightly as he now raised his head.  
  
"Does he know your with me right now?"  
  
"N-no."  
  
"Hmm I see.  
Are you going to tell him?"  
  
"I-I... don't tell Levi... Please?  
P-please don't tell him I came over."  
  
Erwin smiled endearingly towards him.  
  
"Hmm maybe." Erwin winked.  
  
"Erwin!" Eren whined.  
  
"Well... On one condition."  
  
"Tell me." Eren said hastily.  
  
"You have to come visit me at least once a week."  
  
"O-once a week?" Eren asked in confusion.  
  
"Mm hmm." Erwin hummed a yes.  
  
Why would he want to hang out with someone like me? He must have lots of rich pretty friends or something.  
  
"I-I don't get it."  
  
"What don't you understand?"  
  
"Why would you w-want to hang out w-with me?" Eren asked timidly.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Erwin now asked.  
  
"I-I don't know, Im n-not really fun to be with." Eren admitted.  
  
"Yes you are." Erwin puffed at Eren's comment.  
  
"No Im n-not." Eren said softly  
"You have cooler friends anyways." He added.  
  
Erwin then leaned his head on the wall still sitting in the floor with Eren. His legs were bent and spread apart. Each long arm hanging over his knees.  
  
"You mean boring, stuffy, rich people who think there better than everyone else?" Erwin shrugged off the question. "No thank you. I'd rather hang out with you any day." Erwin smiled towards the end of his sentence.  
  
"You really are a nice person." Eren sheepishly smiled.  
  
Erwin then only rolled his head slightly to face Eren.  
"No... not really." Erwin sent a remorseful smile his way.  
  
"Yes you are, stop saying your not." Eren said.  
  
"Well, you stop denying your adorableness." Erwin responded instantly with a suave smile.  
  
Eren then puffed at Erwin.  
  
"Stop saying that!" Eren playfully pushed Erwin's upper arm.  
  
"I didn't say anything." Erwin rose both hands as if to say he's innocent. His smile only grew bigger.  
  
"So... Is it a deal then?" Erwin leaned in towards Eren slightly.  
  
Eren turned away from Erwin before he could answer.  
"Y-yes."  
  
"Great." Erwin smiled from ear to ear.  
"Then I won't tell Levi."  
  
"Really?!" Eren asked almost surprised at Erwin's answer.  
  
"Yes really." Erwin slightly chuckled amused at Eren's reaction.  
  
"O-okay then." Eren sat up now on his knees.  
  
Erwin decided to get off the floor leaning on his hand and knee for support to get up. He then raised his palm offering a hand to Eren.  
Eren only stared at the large strong palm for a moment before he placed his hand into his. As Eren began to lean in for support Erwin pulled his arm causing Eren to fall onto Erwin's masculine chest.  
  
"Woah be careful there Eren." Erwin said in a playful tone.  
  
"Your the one who yanked my arm." Eren said in a muffle tone, his face still buried in his chest.  
  
"My bad I sometimes forget my own strength." He laughed.  
  
Eren blushed at the firm unfamiliar feeling of Erwin's body compared to his own.  
  
"It's okay." Eren said as he rubbed his cheeks hoping the heated feeling would soon go away.  
  
"Erwin."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"So... Is this... like a secret?" Eren asked naively.  
  
"Hmm I guess you could say this is a secret meeting?" Erwin rubbed the back of his neck unsure.  
  
"It sounds... really sneaky though." Eren's lips curved downward slightly feeling bad for even hiding such a thing from Levi.  
  
Erwin could see the troubled look on Eren's face.  
  
"It's okay Eren your not hurting him or anything."  
  
"But... I'm lying to him." He slightly pulled his sleeves down as he spoke.  
  
"Your not technically lying... Just not telling." Erwin used his charming smile wanting to convince Eren otherwise.  
  
"I-It still doesn't feel r-right." Eren's voice grew quieter.  
  
"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."  
  
Eren was silent for a moment.  
"Y-yea." He breathed.  
  
"Don't worry Eren."  
  
He then placed his index finger over his smooth lips with a mischievous smile following close behind.  
"It'll be our little secret." 

 

 


	11. Handsome rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes this chapter. I really hope I don't disappoint anyone DX. And im sorry it took me so long I had really heavy shifts at work and would then just pass out once im at home. I miss you guys and writing my fic so much!  
> im currently in the middle of chapter 12 but damn that chapter is longg maybe I should break it into two chapters? idk yet lol  
> oh well i hope you guys at least enjoy whats here! :)

The way he smiled at that pastry bothered me for some odd reason. That fucking pastry the blondie bastard ordered, he ordered for Eren as well. And the kid fucking loved it. The way his cheeks were full of the sweet chocolate and filled cream, the way his smile and eyes lit up as he relished in the savory sweet. It all just fucking annoyed me.  
  
"Levi... Are you baking?" Hanji asked  
  
"Well I am a fucking baker." Levi answered sarcastically.  
  
"But... Your not on the clock."  
  
"Don't worry about what im fucking doing off the clock." Levi said defensively.  
  
Hanji then put her hands up as if she was an innocent bystander.  
"Hey I was just wondering."  
  
Hanji then cackled causing Levi to throw a plastic spatula at the mad woman causing her to duck instantly.  
Hanji tisked at Levi as she moved her index finger from side to side.  
"Someones being a bad little boy, no no." Hanji teased.  
  
"Shut the fuck up I'm trying to concentrate." Levi said as he carefully drizzled the caramel over  
the sweet treat.  
  
"Ooo what's that?!" Hanji asked.  
  
"Its a new pastry I call 'none of your damn business.'"  
  
"Aww don't be shy Levi its just me!" Hanji placed both her hands on Levi's forearm and looked at him wide eyed.  
  
"Ugh that's the problem." Levi said with distaste.  
  
"You've been a lot more bitchy lately you know." Hanji said with her chin now leaning on both her hands.  
  
"Im not bitchy." Levi growled.  
  
"Yes you are." Hanji simply said.  
  
Levi only sighed and continued to concentrate on the baked dessert he was preparing.  
  
"Soo... What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing I'm fine."  
  
"No your not for the past few days you've been eyeing any dessert like some evil spawn. You also have been scowling at the customers especially whenever they order the  
'Chocolate Chip Cream Cheese Croissant.'"  
  
"I fucking hate that disgusting pastry."  
  
"And... You've been vigorously baking during after hours when no one is around."  
  
"So whats your point?"  
  
"Something's bothering you."  
  
"I said Im f----"  
  
"I know you say your fine but your not." Hanji cut Levi off.  
  
"Is it about that boy that was here in the shop the other day?"  
  
Levi froze at the question having no idea how Hanji even knew about the kid.  
"What?"  
  
"You know the chubby one with the cute face."  
  
"Don't call him that."  
  
"What? Chubby or cute?"  
  
"Both."  
  
Hanji then gasped as she thought for a second.  
"You like him don't you?!" Hanji leaned back slightly as she pointed at Levi.  
  
"Shut up... I don't like anyone."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Ahh Levi! Are you a chubby chaser?!"  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
"I never knew you were a secret chubby chaser! Who'd ever guess?!" Hanji slapped her palm over her head.  
  
"Im not some fucking chubby chaser. I don't care about that shit. I simply like what I like."  
  
"So you do like him."  
  
"I never said I did."  
  
"You didn't have to."  
  
Levi went back only to continue drizzling the designs.  
  
"So what do you like about him?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Levi." Hanji cooed.  
  
Levi sighed once more.  
"He's a friend."  
  
"How old is he?"  
  
"18."  
  
"Oh so you like the young ones... I see." Hanji said amusingly with a wink.  
  
"I swear your a fucking weirdo."  
  
Hanji then laughed. "Is that why you've been spending nights baking here?"  
  
"Why what?" Levi asked, his face with no emotion.  
  
"Oh you know what Im talking about." Hanji leaned in on the counter sending another wink his way.  
  
"Would you stop doing that its creepy." Levi deadpanned.  
  
"Oh Levi... You've got it bad."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Shhh its okay Levi."  
  
"I didn't even say anything."  
  
"Shhh just let it happen."  
  
"Im done with you." Levi said as he turned to walk away.  
  
"Woah there!" Hanji went to grab for Levi's shoulder.  
"No need to get all sensitive Its just... pretty obvious... even for someone like me."  
  
Levi's scowl softened a bit then before he spoke.  
  
"He's... he's a good friend of mine. I just get protective when other people are around him sometimes."  
  
"Don't you mean jealous?" Hanji asked as her eyebrows rose.  
  
"What the fuck? No." Levi answered defensively  
"Why would I be jealous?"  
  
"Hmm maybe because someone has taken a sudden interest in him?"  
  
"I don't know what your talking about."  
  
Levi punched the dough aggressively with his fist sideways.  
  
"You know E---."  
  
"Don't say it." Levi placed his hand on Hanji's mouth as he glared at her.  
  
Hanji could only make muffle sounds as she continued trying to speak with Levi's hand still covering her mouth.  
He only stood there waiting for her to quiet down. Once she had he slowly brought his hand down releasing her.  
  
"Do you mean Erwin?"  
  
Levi placed his thumb and index finger over the bridge of his nose. "Just forget it."  
  
"So he likes him too." Hanji said aloud as she was thinking.  
  
Levi cringed internally at the thought but on the outside appeared completely unfazed by the fact.  
  
"The blondie doesn't like him. And anyways... I told the kid to stay away from him."  
  
"Oh my! Someone's a little... Possessive." Hanji teased.  
  
"No one's fucking possessive!" Levi spat.  
  
"Well you can't just go around telling this boy who he can and cannot hang out with."  
  
"If it's that fucking Captain America wannabe I can."  
  
"And what's so wrong with Erwin?"  
  
"He's not a nice guy. He's fucking conniving and a fucking sneak."  
  
"Erwin? You mean the nice handsome man that comes in everyday ordering those yummy sweets?  
  
Levi sighed at the comment. "Yes that one."  
  
"Noo." Hanji gasped and said in disbelief  
  
"Believe what you want to believe." Levi simply spoke.  
  
Hanji watched Levi at work with the batter as he already finished his first pastry and onto his second. He was so intent and focused on bringing it's design to perfection and it's taste ever so sweet.  
  
"He must be really special."  
  
Levi did not respond. All eyes were focused on his hands kneading through the thick batter he had pulled out of the silver bowl.  
  
"Hmm." Hanji only hummed as she smiled quietly at her dear friend.  
She had now decided to leave him alone for a while and turned to walk away.  
  
"I... I just want to make him smile."  
Levi spoke softly. An unfamiliar tone Hanji hardly ever got to hear.  
  
Hanji turned back a little with her mouth slightly opened surprised at Levi's words.  
  
"I just want to see his smile when he taste the things I make."  
His eyes were boring into the batter his hands are kneaded into.  
  
"And you will." Hanji's surprised facade soon turned into an endearing smile.  
  
There was nothing else said and there was nothing else to be said. Hanji only then left him alone at his work so he could make a wonderful treat that would make Eren smile.  
  
As the hours rolled on by Levi had finally finished his third creation. Leaving him to then wash his hands and had them brushed off upon his apron. As he stood back proudly to see his three new pastries he placed both fisted hands on his hips. He stood there now in a trance imagining how Eren would react to the goods he had spent so much time making. Whether he'd really like them to his hearts content or just find them unappealing. Levi grew even gloomier at the thought. His head slightly down and his hands leaning on the counter. He almost considered throwing them away but thought it would just be stupid after all the work he had put into them.  
He then decided to reach for his apron pocket for his cell phone and call the stupid brat.  
As the phone rang for a while he had finally picked up.  
  
  
"H-hello?" Eren asked nervously  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I-I'm just... Sitting around?"  
  
"Why do you say it like a damn question, are you sitting or not?"  
  
"Um I'm standing now."  
  
"Standing and?" Levi asked waiting for Eren to continue.  
  
"And..."  
  
"Now Im sitting."  
  
"Eren... are you fucking with me?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"What are you really doing Eren?" Levi asked suspicious now.  
  
"Im sitting... and standing."  
  
"Wow... Eren Jeager your one special kid."  
  
"S-shut up Im not retarded!"  
  
Levi chuckled at the reaction he pulled from Eren.  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"I-Im going to hang up!" Eren said flustered.  
  
"Oi don't you fucking hang up on me brat."  
  
"And what if I do?" Eren asked amused  
  
"Well then id have to punish you." Levi said with a smirk.  
  
"Anyways you better come to the bakery tomorrow."  
  
"Why?" Eren asked curiously  
  
"Just fucking come alright brat?"  
  
"Oh al---"  
  
"There you are Eren I was looking all over for you." He heard a deep protruding voice over the phone. It was so familiar that Levi could cringe at the thought.  
  
"Who the fuck is that?" Levi spat  
  
"Um nobody." Eren answered hastily.  
  
"Eren why are you sitting here on the floor. The man asked as he chuckled.  
Levi knew who it was but he wished he hadn't.  
  
"Erwin?" Levi asked  
  
"Uh Levi I have to go now."  
  
"Eren who are y---"  
  
"Bye Levi."  
  
"Eren!"  
  
Eren then clicked end before Levi could continue.  
  
"Shit." Levi mumbled.  
Why the fuck is Erwin with him?!  
  
Levi went to grab his phone again wanting to call Eren.  
"That little brat hung up on me."  
After realizing this Levi decides to put his phone down.  
  
How the hell did they even meet up?  
Unless they ran into each other....  
I even deleted that asshole's number!  
Wait... Erwin is much smarter then I originally had taken him for. He must have gotten Eren's fucking number somehow before he even gave his own to the kid.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
Levi grasped a fistful of hair in panic.  
What if he touched him?  
Shit Id never forgive that bastard if he...  
Eren is naive and innocent he wouldn't even realize what was happening.  
Levi's heart began to run ramped as eerie thoughts began to cloud his mind.  
  
Levi couldn't bear the thoughts anymore. He threw his hat and apron aside, grabbed the keys to the bakery, and locked it from the outside. The only thing Levi could think of now was to get to Eren as fast as he could. Levi dashed towards the subway as he tried to guess where the hell the brat could possibly be.  
  
Knowing Erwin he would most likely take Eren somewhere where he could impress him. Levi tried to think of all the possibilities but the man was rich as shit which only made it harder to guess.  
Levi then slapped his hand over his head.  
"Damn of course why didn't I think of that."  
  
\-----  
  
"Excuse me sir!" The lady at the front desk yelled as Levi forced himself through. Two body guards then stood before him. Levi only huffed at the two large men standing in his way. He cracked his knuckles only wanting to beat the living shit out of them but decided that a smart person would actually just cooperate and show the bitch his identification.  
  
"May I ask who you are here to see?" She asked as she looked over his license.  
  
"Erwin... Vice President Erwin smith."  
  
"I see I'll let him know you are here please take a seat over there sir."  
  
Levi begrudgingly takes a seat as he crosses one leg over the other, his arms now folded and his eyebrows scrunched together.  
  
As five minutes and then another five soon rolled on by Levi was losing his patience. With the two body guards now turning their backs on him, Levi saw the chance to waltzes towards the elevator doors. When he finally reached them he punched the exact floor Erwin was supposed to be on, aggressively and repeatedly punching the button with no mercy.  
The elevator doors chimed with him now inside resulting in the two large men to take notice of this. As they swiftly charged to capture Levi the doors were then closing shut as he flicked them off and stuck his tongue out.

  
"Stupid fuckers."  
  
The elevator chimed to a higher floor as he was now faced with the door that led to Erwin's office. As Levi scanned the place he took notice of a keypad beside the door. Levi only sighed at the sight 'as if something like that was really going to stop him.' He began raising his fisted hand instead now banging rapidly upon the entrance. Pounding it's smooth surface awaiting for him to open.  
  
As the door was now swung open the one man he didn't want to see appeared. "Oh Levi what a surprise."  
  
Levi smoothed past the strong man practically ignoring his presence in search for his little brat.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Where is who?" Erwin simply asked.  
  
"Don't fuck with me blondie you know exactly who I'm talking about."  
  
"I'm sorry but I really don't."  
  
Levi clenched his teeth and his jaw tightened.  
  
"Then it looks like I'll have to beat the fucking answer out of you."  
  
"Levi don't you think your overreacting?"  
  
"When it comes to the brat I don't need reason."  
  
Erwin stood there for a moment when a slight grin grew upon his face.  
  
"Hmm, well then it's the same for me as well." Erwin replied. His smile still remaining.  
  
"Erwin?" Eren called from another room.  
  
"Oh my it looks like we've been caught." Erwin smiles as he rubs the back of his neck.  
  
As Levi swarmed around the place he finally spotted those bright teal eyes from the end of the hall.  
Eren's eyes then widened at the realization of Levi's presence.  
"Levi?"  
  
Levi swiftly walked over towards the end of the hall now almost in Eren's reach.

  
"What are you doing here?" Eren asked in a curious manner.  
  
 Levi could see a slight panic stricken across Eren's face. He had no reply, he only grasped for Eren's wrist and pulled him along now.  
  
"Levi!" Eren yelled. As Eren was being tugged along he had to walk faster just to keep up the pace with his.  
  
"Levi." Erwin said as he stood in front of him now. Levi clenched his teeth.  
  
"Get out of my way." His eyes were dark and his voice was stern.  
  
"Let him go." Erwin said calmly.  
  
"Get out of my fucking way." Levi only repeated.  
  
"Eren." Erwin went to touch the boy. But Levi swatted his hand away before he was able to get the chance.  
  
"Don't fucking touch him." Levi growled.  
  
"Levi Stop it!" Eren said in reaction to the man's oddly agressive behavior.

Eren then turned to Erwin.  
  
 "Im really sorry Erwin." His apologetic tone was soft and sincere.  
  
"Eren." Erwin called out once again. He began to charge towards Levi ready to snatch Eren out of his grasp.   
  
"Erwin... It's okay." Eren reassured him.  
  
Erwin hesitated for a minute hating the fact that he'd have to let Eren go for now. He decided to move aside only knowing things will get much worse if Levi had to stay any longer. But most of all because Eren didn't want Erwin to take it any further then it already had.

Before Eren could say anything else to the blonde man Levi shoved Erwin with his shoulder and proceeded onto the elevator.  
He pulled Eren along with him now awaiting to reach the bottom floor.  
  
Eren looked very nervous at this point. He was fidgeting with his sleeves and was looking all around not wanting to meet Levi's darkened eyes.  
  
"Did he touch you?"  
  
Eren immediately turned to Levi. He only stood there in deep thought for a moment before he could reply.  
  
"What?... N-no!"  
Eren's ears were a bright red which had now heightened Levi's own suspicions.  
  
"Where did he touch you?"  
Levi bored his eyes into Eren's teal ones.  
  
"He didn't touch me!" Eren said in panic while he waved his hands side by side frantically.  
  
"Did he say anything weird to you?"  
  
Eren looked around once again. His ears even redder then before.  
  
"Umm."  
  
"Eren?" Levi asked in his stoic voice.  
  
"No!... No he... didn't."  
  
Levi's eyebrows scrunched at his answer for a second.  
  
"Eren, your lying to me." He bent down towards his red ears and spoke in a more seductive tone.  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are." He nearly whispered into his ear now.  
  
Eren slapped his hand over his own ear and stepped back into the corner of the elevator. His head was down, allowing his soft chocolate brown hair to fall along with it. His eyes were now covered while his soft lips were slightly open.  
  
Levi then leaned in over Eren now.  
  
"Did he touch you here?"  
Levi smoothed his hand over Eren's brown hair. Combing his fingers softly through the thick strands.  
  
"N-no." Eren was utterly confused at Levi's strange behavior. And even more nervous as Levi kept pestering on about If Erwin did weird things to him.  
  
What about here?" His whisper even lower as he gently placed his palm on Eren's cheek.  
  
"N-no I already told you---"  
  
"And what about here." Levi cut Eren off as he slid his thumb across the bottom of Eren's soft pink lips.  
  
Eren was left speechless at the action and yet the thought of Erwin's finger slipping into his own mouth made the boy all together go beat red.  
  
"L-Levi what are you d-doing?!" Eren asked bashfully.  
  
Levi moved his thumb away from his lips only now standing over the boy.  
"I'm just trying to figure out where that shitty guy touched you.  
  
"He... he didn't touch me. I would tell you if he d-did." Eren lied.  
  
Erwin had said many things from here and there such as calling the boy cute, adorable, and using a mix of other tones and sly words that completely went over Eren's head.  
And as the boy thought even more Erwin technically didn't touch him... His finger just happened to slip. But Eren would never tell Levi this because he wouldn't believe such a story (even though it actually did happen that way in Eren's mind.) Erwin had also touched his shoulder, poked his cheek, ruffled his hair, with a minor of other things but Eren didn't find any of it too weird. He only assumed it was Erwin's way of communicating or showing  kindness towards him. Eren hated the fact that he was lying to Levi but had decided it was just better not to mention anything at all.  
  
As the doors finally opened Levi went for Eren's wrist once again.  
"L-Levi."  
  
As he stormed out with Eren he spotted the two body guards who were giving him a hard ass time earlier. They didn't even bother to move an inch this time. Levi could only assume Erwin called in and told them to let him go.  
  
Levi continued to have a hold on Eren even after they had left the building. They were now outside for a while heading towards the subway. Levi then noticed Eren's breathing becoming heavy, short, and wheezy.  
  
"L-Levi." Eren called out of breath.  
"Please s-slow down. Your walking too fast."  
  
"Sorry." Levi mumbled as he slowed his pace.  
  
"You don't have to keep a hold on me. Its not like I'm going to run away." Eren pouted.  
  
Levi finally released his grip.  
  
As Levi turned away from him, he partially leaned on his side to get a second glance at Eren, boring his eyes on the confused innocent site of the boy.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
Levi only sighed. "Nothing."  
  
Levi then continued to walk to the subway, his pace even slower so that Eren could catch up or at least stay close by behind him.  
The walk was quiet with Eren creating space between the two and leaving him with a view of Levi's large toned back.  
  
 Now that they have finally reached the subway Levi moved aside to let Eren on first. Eren looked to then find a seat with Levi standing over him.  
  
"Why do you hate him so much?"  
Eren asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He's not a bad person."  
  
Levi sighed at this. "Again you don't know him like I do."  
  
"Maybe you don't know him like I do." Eren boldly says.  
  
"You've only known him one day."  
  
"You can know a lot about a person in one day." Eren spoke slightly softer now.  
  
"And you can know everything about a person you've known most of your life."  
  
Eren puffed and folded his arms at Levi's statement.  
  
"Eren... Just trust me on this."  
  
Eren bit his lip and was deep in thought.  
  
"But he's really nice. And... I think he's lonely." Eren looked saddened a little at this.  
  
"Don't fall for that bullcrap."  
  
"It's not! He's really alone I think he just wants a friend."  
  
"Yea a friend is definitely what he's looking for right now." Levi said sarcastically.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh nothing... nothing at all."  
  
"Your not telling me something."  
  
"Damn right im not gonna tell those innocent pure ears what im thinking."  
  
"Tell me!" Eren slapped Levi on the arm.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Fine then I'll just ask Erwin."  
  
Levi then got quiet and his facade returned back to its emotionless state.  
  
"Eren... Please don't."  
Levi's grip on the bar only tightened.  
  
Eren sighed at the underlying pleading sight. "Fine... But im still really mad at you."  
  
"No your not."  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"You could never stay mad at me for too long." Levi said confidently.  
  
"Im not going to talk to you for a week for this." Eren turned his head snubbing Levi with his arms still folded.  
  
"You'll thank me later for this."  
  
Eren only eyed him with eyes Levi was unfamiliar with.  
  
Was Eren really... mad at him?  
  
Levi brought his face lower to Eren's level. His body leaned over and his eyes merely inches away from Eren's side profile. Eren only faced the window as his pout remained and his eyebrows growing closer together.  
  
"So are you going to just ignore me?" Levi asked in a low whisper.  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"Ahh your talking to me now." Levi said teasingly.  
  
"S-shut up! I'm not talking to you... Starting now!" Eren's cheeks flared a   Reddish color.  
  
"How about now?" Levi teased him again.  
  
Eren did not reply only focusing harder on the outside world of his window seat.  
  
"Tch. Your such a fucking brat sometimes I swear."  
  
Eren only puffed wanting Levi to clearly hear this as well.  
  
As Levi's stop had finally arrived he only stayed in place. Eren's back was now facing him as his full face stared upon the window.  
  
The rest of the train ride had ended in silence. Levi had never seen Eren act this way before, but he could tell he was really upset. Not like any of the other times before where he'd get flustered or be mad at him for a second and then get over it a minute later. This time was different.  
  
When the two exited the subway doors Eren went on ahead walking at a faster pace then Levi had ever seen before from him.  
Levi was able to catch up easily to him though since his long legs took him farther with less effort. When Levi caught up to him now walking by his side Eren only got even more frustrated. He only tried to walk faster hoping Levi would just back down now. But the poor thing couldn't beat those long powerful legs as he realized that he was never going to lose the guy this easily. The walk remained in silence as well until they reached the front door of Eren's apartment.  
  
"You can go home now." Eren's voice wavered hesitating to speak coldly towards levi.  
  
As Eren scurried for his keys ready to unlock the entrance Levi slammed his palm upon the red entry door causing Eren to now stand still.  
  
"Even if you come to hate me... I'll always want whats best for you."  
  
Eren then proceeded to rummage for his keys now unlocking the two golden knobs.  
  
"I-I don't hate you Levi." Eren spoke in a serious yet softer tone.  
  
Eren seeped into the lit home and closed the door behind him. Levi only stared at the door for a moment before he decides to take a turn to leave. As he began to take his first step Levi could hear the entry creak. Before him was Eren peeking out only partial of his face showing.  
  
"G-goodnight." Eren said now shyly hiding behind the door even more.  
  
"Goodnight Eren." Levi said with a small smile.  
  
Eren then closed the door leaving Levi alone once again. It was even more quiet than before when Eren was at least by his side. But it was a familiar sound Levi was always used to before when he'd walk himself home.  
  
\---  
Eren POV  
  
It has been one week since Levi last heard from Eren.  
  
Well... More like 3 days.  
  
Eren couldn't take being away from Levi for too long. (But Eren would never admit to such a thing.) Levi had also blown his phone up insanely until the poor brat submitted.  
  
 **Levi**  
 **\- Answer**  
  
 **Levi**  
 **\- Answer**  
  
 **Levi**  
 **\- Answer**  
  
 **Levi**  
 **\- Answer**  
  
 **Eren**  
 **Im still mad at you!**  
  
 **Levi**  
 **\- ...**  
  
Eren squinted at the three dots Levi had just sent.  
  
 **Levi**  
 **\- Haha made you look :p**  
  
 **\- Answer**  
  
Eren internally slapped himself with his palm over his head for falling for such a lame trick.  
  
 **Eren**  
 **\- No -_-**  
  
 **Levi**  
 **\- Fine... I guess I'll have to throw out these certificates to that new gourmet restaurant I found.**  
  
1 minute later.  
  
 **Eren**  
 **\- Did you say gourmet?**  
  
 **Levi**  
 **-Oh yes I did**  
  
 **Eren**  
 **\- You mean as in... Fancy?**  
  
 **Levi**  
 **\- Oh yes its fancy all right.**  
  
 **Eren**  
 **\- Really fancy?**  
  
 **Levi**  
 **\- Really really fancy...**  
  
Eren knows when it comes to restaurants the fancier the food the richer the taste. And if anyone knows this guy... He usually never turns down food... or anime... or food...  
  
 **Eren**  
 **\- Fine... but I'm eating alone.**  
  
 **Levi**  
 **\- I'll eat alone too.**  
 **At the same time your going there alone.**  
  
 **Eren**  
 **\- That doesn't even make any since!**  
  
 **Levi**  
 **\- Yes it makes complete since.**  
  
 **Eren**  
 **\- It would defeat the whole purpose of eating alone!**  
 **We'd be eating together -_-**  
  
 **Levi**  
 **\- I'd let you eat first... alone... while I sit with you. And then I'll eat alone while you sit with me.**  
  
 **Eren**  
 **\- I'll just leave when I'm done.**  
  
 **Levi**  
 **\- That's just wrong you little brat.**  
  
 **Eren**  
 **\- :p**  
  
 **Levi**  
 **\- ¥_¥**  
  
 **Eren**  
 **\- What the hell is that?**  
  
 **Levi**  
 **\- I don't know**  
  
 **\- But it looks intimidating through text •_•**  
  
 **Eren**  
 **\- Your weird lol.**  
  
 **Levi**  
 **\- I made you laugh though didn't I?**  
  
 **Eren**  
 **\- Maybe... Just a little**  
  
 **Levi**  
 **\- Then stop being mad at me**  
  
Eren then lay on his bed as he stared at the text for a while.  
  
 **Eren**  
 **\- Ok**  
  
 **\- Maybe...**  
  
Levi had decided to keep the certificates close by since they expire in the next year leaving many other opportunities for them to actually eat together. And as for Eren, he was only determined to prove his point but just as Levi had said he could never stay mad at the old stupid man for too long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh chapter 12... I cant wait for you guys to see the next chapter that's all im gonna say (sly smile)


	12. Handsome scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big scare, little dare, and a whole lot of fluff!  
> Let's see what today brings us ;)
> 
> P.S. this chapter is pretty long so sorry if its too long for you guys D:

"Here!" Eren pushed an orange piece of paper against Levi's chest.  
  
Levi looked utterly confused as he grabbed the paper from his chest, reading it's contents of the sloppy handwriting before him.  
  
"Come to our... spooky Halloween Fest. Unless... your too scared. Be there... or be square."  
Levi thought the slogan in itself was lame enough as he squinted, having to pause every several words struggling to make out some of the messy writing.  
  
"What is this?" Levi asked as he waved the paper between his index finger and thumb nonchalantly.  
  
"Its... Its a Halloween party." Eren said timidly.  
  
"My friend Connie decided to throw a party and invited me. He told me I could invite any other friends if I wanted to."  
Eren began to fidget with his fingers.  
  
"I already invited Armin and Mikasa. And... I was going to invite you too."  
Eren looked down too embarrassed to look Levi in the eyes.  
  
"But I thought you wouldn't want to come to some party around a bunch of noisy college kids." Eren paused for a second.  
  
"I-I just wanted you to at least know that I still would have invited you either way." Eren slightly grazed his eyes towards Levi's now.  
  
"But you don't have to go! I totally understand you not wanting to come."  
  
"I'll go."  
  
Eren stood there in silence for a moment before what Levi had said finally processed in his mind.  
"R-really?" Eren stuttered almost in disbelief.  
  
"Jeez how old do you think I am?"  
  
"30." Eren simply answered.  
  
"Eren." Levi said in a 'you better watch yourself' kind of tone.  
  
"What? I don't want you to have a heart attack or anything."  
Eren now said teasingly.  
  
"Oi shut up you damn brat."  
  
Eren giggled trying to cover his mouth at how amusing he thought it really was.  
  
"Oh and don't forget to wear a costume."  
  
"Do I have too?" Levi grimaced.  
  
"Yes you do." Eren simply said.  
  
"Have you picked your costume yet?" Levi asked.  
  
"N-no!" Eren answered hastily.  
"I-I'll find one... Hopefully."  
  
"Do you need help finding one?"  
  
Eren shook his head side by side.  
  
"It's o-okay but thank you."  
  
"Are you sure?" Levi asked once more.  
  
"I'm sure." Eren spoke hastily again.  
  
"Armin and Mikasa are going to help me anyways."  
  
"Why can't I come too?" Levi asked slightly offended that Eren didn't want him to come.  
  
"Because... Its embarrassing." Eren closed his eyes at the thought.  
  
"Whats so embarrassing about trying them on? Its not like I'm going to make fun of you or anything."  
  
Eren looked at Levi like he was only joking at the fact that he would actually make fun of him.  
  
"Yes you would. You don't understand how I feel especially with a body like that." Eren spoke timidly towards the end.  
  
"Eren---"  
  
"I-I didn't mean it like that b-but I did mean it like that." Eren cut Levi off.  
  
Levi actually understood what Eren had meant by his statement. Even though he's only known him for a couple of months now he has been able to learn and communicate better with the brat over time.  
  
"I have to go, M-Mikasa is waiting for me at the coffee shop." His face was fully flushed now. He then pulled out his phone most likely texting her.  
  
"Oh okay then." Levi said disappointingly.  
  
"D-don't look like that t-then I'll feel bad."  
  
"Huh?" Levi then realized that his face must have shown an expression that he didn't realize himself. Most likely a disappointed one.  
"Oh that, don't feel bad it's fine."  
  
"O-okay um I'll text you so we can meet up before the party."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Eren then turned to leave the bookstore that they would meet up at frequently to hang out. As he opened the door he turned to wave at Levi happily yet shyly which caused Levi's heart to warm up as he waved back.  
  
Eren POV  
  
There's no way in hell I could go try on costumes with Levi there. Eren thought to himself as he walked towards the coffee shop.  
He wouldn't understand how I feel since he's not even fat. I don't know what costumes I can actually fit. Eren grasped the strap of his bag even tighter not wanting to imagine Levi laughing at him and how fat and ugly he'd look in the costume.  
  
Mikasa and Armin have always went clothes shopping with me and my mom. Especially when I was younger and when I couldn't fit into a pair of pants or a nice shirt I'd just sit in the changing room and silently cry. But Mikasa knew better that when I was in there for too long she'd knock on the door repeatedly asking if I was alright and if I didn't answer she'd just crawl under and come on in.  
  
As Eren finally reached the coffee shop he could see Mikasa reading beside one of the windows at the very corner of the room.  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
Mikasa only grazes her head to now see Eren. Her face stoic and her raven eyes only bored into his before she spoke.  
  
 "I was reading the basics and fundamentals of literature but then got distracted by manga."  
  
"Oh yes tell me about it, the curse manga has upon us is just saddening sometimes. We can't even get our own work done because of things like this."  
  
"I'll get it done... eventually." Mikasa simply said.  
  
Eren smiled knowing Mikasa would honestly get it done. She was one of the top people in her classes and excelled in almost everything if not all in academics and sports. She was the type to learn and hear something only a couple of times and she'd just remember it. I guess you could say she's pretty intelligent. Not a genius like Armin but still very smart.  
  
"So what did he say?" Mikasa asked deadpanned.  
  
"He said yes." Eren had a small smile as he told her.  
  
"Hmm." Was all Mikasa said.  
  
Knowing that she doesn't too much care for the guy she decides to put up with him and just keep her mouth shut for Eren's sake.  
  
"Well we should go find you a costume. Armin and I have already bought ours."  
  
"Yayy I'm so excited." Eren spoke in monotone.  
  
"It'll be fine Eren trust me we'll find you a good one."  
  
Eren only pouted not really looking forward to the shopping trip.  
  
"Come on." Mikasa said as she pulled his arm outside of the coffee shop.  
  
\----  
  
"Here try this on." Mikasa said as Armin chose costumes he thought Eren would like as well.  
  
"Spiderman! I love that guy." Eren spoke excitingly.  
  
He swiftly walked towards the changing room with Armin following not too far behind.  
  
"How does it fit?" Armin asked through the changing room door.  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Eren?"  
  
"It... It looks really bad." Eren sounded so sad that Armin's heart started to ache for his best friend.  
  
"Don't worry! We'll find something amazing for you!" Armin spoke hastily.  
  
"But I really wanted to be spiderman." Eren pouted once again.  
  
"Well let me see Eren."  
  
"No!" Eren responded swiftly.  
  
"I look like spiderman after he retires and gets paid off on welfare."  
  
Armin placed a hand on his knee and began to giggle.  
  
"Armin?"  
  
"Pfft."  
  
"Armin this isn't funny!" Eren whined.  
  
"No its... Its not that." Armin said between his laughs.  
  
"But that was actually really funny what you said."  
  
Eren thought about what he had said for a second before he really took in what he had spoken moments ago.  
  
"I guess that is pretty funny." Eren began to giggle as well.  
  
As the laughter soon died down Armin then spoke.  
"Don't worry Eren we'll find you an awesome costume!"  
  
Armin pumped his fist and ran towards the costumes once more. "I'll be right back!"  
  
Eren could hear Armin running farther away as he sat on the bench that was attached to the wall inside the changing room. Eren hated looking at himself in the mirror, he tried to avoid meeting eyes with the huge reflection that stood before him. He could see the fitted suit revealing all of his fat. His big arms, thighs, back, and even his big butt showed through the skin tight suit. But most of all his stomach bothered him because it was the one part he was most self conscious about.  
  
"I could never be a superhero." Eren said sadly as he looked into the mirror.  
  
Before Eren could drown himself in his own depressing thoughts there was another knock on the door.  
  
"Here I found a couple of other costumes you can try on."  
  
As Armin handed Eren a couple more to try on Eren gazed at its covers.  
  
"A pirate, a cop, a vampire, and.... What is this?" Eren went deadpanned towards the end of the question.  
  
"M-Mikasa picked the last one out for you! She said she thought it would be adorable on you but I tried to stop her." Armin exclaimed.  
  
Eren grimaced at the last costume.  
  
"Just at least try it on for her okay?"  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Eren?"  
  
"Fine!" Eren spoke flustered.  
  
As Eren tried the first costume on he finally stepped out of the changing room as a standard cop.  
  
"I like that one!" Armin spoke up.  
  
"Yes your the cutest cop I've ever seen." Mikasa said in her stoic calm tone.  
  
"Mikasa!... I'm not cute." Eren blushed at the comment.  
  
"I would let you arrest me anytime." Mikasa simply said pulling both her arms out and placing her wrist together ready for Eren to place handcuffs on her.  
  
Armin muffled another laugh as Eren blushed even more in pure shock of Mikasa's indecent words.  
  
"M-Mikasa!"  
  
"Go try another one on." Armin said as he pushed Eren back into the dressing room.  
  
Eren hesitated to come on out in his pirate costume this time.  
  
"Come on let's see." Armin spoke.  
  
Eren walked out with his head down. His sword in his right hand and his hat sitting upon his head.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow. I like this one too!" Armin said in excitement  
  
"You can take my treasure anytime." Mikasa said with a more sly tone.  
  
"Mikasa! Your a p-pervert!" Eren stuck his tongue out with his eyes closed shut.  
  
"Your so adorable." Mikasa replied.  
  
 Eren swore Mikasa's eyes could sparkle at any moment.  
  
"I think you look so cool Eren." Armin spoke up with his two hands balled into a fist and a more determined look stricken across his face.  
  
"But... Mikasa is right... You do look really adorable."  
  
Eren looked at Armin surprised at his words.  
  
"And cool!" Armin swiftly added.  
  
Eren only started to fidget with his costume his head faced downward not wanting to face the two.  
  
"I-I'm going to try another one on."  
Eren said timidly as he went back into the dressing room.  
  
"Mikasa I think we shouldn't call him cute."  
  
"But he is I can't help it."  
  
"I know but I don't think he likes being called that since he's a guy and all I think he wants to look more... Cool." Armin explained to Mikasa.  
  
"Oh." Mikasa thought for a minute.  
  
"Then the next time he comes out I'll make him feel more like a man."  
  
Armin shook his head in agreement.  
  
As Eren stepped out of the dressing room once again in the third costume Mikasa clasped her hands together instantly.  
  
"You look so cool and manly Eren. You can suck on my blood anytime you like." She said as she pulled down her collar slightly exposing the side of her neck.  
  
"Ah t-thank you... Wait Mikasa!" Eren blushed once again.  
  
"Mikasa you have no shame at all do you." Armin said as he placed his hand over his forehead with his head moving side to side.  
  
Mikasa only shrugged returning her glance back to Eren.  
  
"Do you like it Eren or any of the other ones?" Armin asked.  
  
"I think so but I haven't decided which one yet."  
  
"Try the last one on." Mikasa cut in.  
  
"I-I change my mind I don't want to t---"  
  
"Please Eren Just at least try it on."  
Mikasa pleaded.  
  
"Fine I'll try the stupid thing on." Eren mumbled.  
  
Mikasa clasped her hands together with the smallest smile showing upon her face that only Armin had noticed.  
  
"Armin can you help me zip the back?"  
  
"On yes I'm coming." He walked into the dressing room as Eren opened the door for Armin.  
  
Mikasa could hear a faint zip before Armin had finally stepped out.  
  
"Eren!" Armin yelped.  
  
"W-what?!" Eren panicked in response.  
  
"Y-your custome!"  
  
"What about it Armin?!"  
  
"You l-look adorable!" Armin yelled before he slapped his hand over his mouth.  
  
It was only silence that then filled the room.  
Armin then began pulling on Eren's arm trying to get him out of the changing room.  
  
"E-Eren come o-on let M-Mikasa see." Armin said as he struggled for breath trying to pull Eren out.  
  
"N-no way! She'll only tease me or say something perverted!" Eren lashed back as he used all of his weight to lean back.  
  
"Come on Eren its just me and Mikasa!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Mikasa then took action herself and strolled on over to grab the same arm Armin had grasped and pulled him on out with ease.  
Eren almost fell completely over if it hadn't been for Mikasa catching him on one side and Armin pulling his other arm to keep his balance.  
  
"Jeez what the hell Mikasa!"  
Eren whined. As he turned to now face her she only stared at him blankly no emotion struck on her face.  
  
"Mikasa?" Eren called to her.  
  
"Eren." Mikasa placed her arm over her nose.  
"I think my nose is bleeding. Your just... It's perfect."  
  
"Yes don't change it this one is perfect." Armin agreed.  
  
"There's no way I'm going to wear this thing!"  
  
"But why? I like it the most out of the other ones right Mikasa?"  
  
"... I agree."  Mikasa simply said.  
  
"There's n-no way i-in hell I'm---"  
  
"We'll take it."  
Mikasa cut Eren off.  
  
\----  
  
Levi POV  
  
"I'm coming."  
There was a faint knock upon my door. It must be Eren, I told him we could meet up here since my apartment is closer to Connie's then his.  
When I had finally reached for the entrance my eyes widened at the sight before me.  
  
"H-hi." The brat's cheeks were pink and his teal eyes were wondering in circles.  
  
"Eren?"  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes. I was overwhelmed by the kids costume choice in itself. But he looked way too fucking cute for his own good. What the hell is this kid trying to do to me?!  
  
"D-don't laugh! Mikasa had picked this out for me. And... there weren't many costumes that had my size."  
Eren had looked down towards the end.  
  
Levi placed a hand over his mouth at how vulnerable and cute Eren looked.

Damn it Mikasa knows what suits Eren best when it comes to shit like this.  
  
"L-Levi does it look that bad?" Eren pulled at the costume as he moved his body side to side slightly.  
  
"It looks really good on you." Levi simply spoke without thinking.  
  
Eren looked up once again with those sparkly big teal eyes of his. "Really?"  
  
His costume made Levi feel indecent things down below that he would never mention. And the sight of his innocent face had sealed the deal.  
  
"You look just like a fucking puppy." Levi scanned his pajama like costume that was very roomy and sagged at his hands and feet which actually complimented the suit. He had also worn big light brown paws to match. A hoodie that consists of the puppy's button like eyes, his black small nose and mouth, to top it all off his soft brown floppy ears. The color of the suit was of a light tannish brown with the puppy having a white tummy to show.  
  
There's no fucking way im letting him go off by himself like that. He'll definitely get fucking gang banged at this point.  
  
"W-why are you staring at me like that?" Eren asked nervously.  
  
Levi couldn't help but stare at Eren's big chubby body. He really wanted to hug him so much at this point. The way his puffy rosy cheeks peeked through the hood. The way his short arms looked so warm and soft. The way the costume complimented his chubby tummy leaving him wanting to rub it for some odd reason. But as Eren turned away from Levi's keen stare he couldn't help but notice his nice round big ass. Levi had licked his lips subconsciously at the wonderful sight. He wanted to touch and squeeze that nice ass and even more rub his lower self against it so bad.  
  
Shit! What the fuck is this kid doing to me?  
  
"Levi? Are you okay?"  
  
As Levi awoke from his trance he only shook his head up and down complying to the little brat.  
  
"Do you have a costume?" Eren asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Eren then sighed. "Levi I told you that you need a costume for the party."  
  
"I forgot."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
Levi only stared at Eren blankly.  
  
"You can't get into the party without a costume."  
  
Eren then walked around Levi circling him. Levi found this so cute because Eren really did act like a puppy.  
  
"I got it!" Eren snapped his fingers.  
  
"Do you have a black sweater?"  
  
"Y...yes." Levi stretched out the word.  
  
"What about black pants?" Eren continued to look up and down at Levi.  
  
"Y...yes." He stretched out the word once again.  
  
"Perfect go put it on."  
  
"Why?" Levi asked  
  
"Just go put it on old man."  
Eren replied.  
  
"Tch having to take orders from some bratty puppy." Levi mumbled as he walked towards his bedroom.  
  
Eren only sighed at the comment and waited until Levi came back with his requested outfit.  
  
As Levi walked out he appeared with black combat boots, black fitted jeans, and a black deep V neck sweater that showed his upper masculine chest.  
Just the vivid sight alone caused Eren to subconsciously drool.  
  
"Well is this okay?"  
  
"Y-yes its definitely okay." Eren spoke in a trance.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Oh yea... do you have a black marker?" Eren placed his fisted hand atop of his flat palm.  
  
Levi had no idea what Eren was thinking at this point but decided to just go along with it.  
  
"Here."  
  
Eren took the marker and placed it now in his own hands.  
  
"C-come here." Eren spoke sheepishly.  
  
Levi walked up to Eren now standing merely inches apart.  
  
"B-bring your face down here please." Eren spoke shyly once again.  
  
Levi bent down to where his and Eren's face were now meeting at the same level. For the first time Eren could see all of Levi's features so close up and the same went for Levi.  
Levi took in every feature of Eren as the boy gulped nervously as he began drawing on the man's face. Levi secretly enjoyed the closeness between the two. He could see Eren's beautiful colored eyes up close. And his soft plump pink lips. His adorable button nose and his ever so kissable chubby cheeks. Eren then stuck his tongue out slightly trying to draw whatever the hell he was drawing on Levi's face perfectly.  
  
"There I did it!"  
  
"What the hell did you do?" Levi asked suspiciously.  
  
"Go and see."  
  
As Levi fully stood back up now he walked towards the guest bathroom mirror to find three whiskers on each side, from the side of his nose to his cheeks. And a circular black like button drawn in on top of his nose.  
  
"Am I a fucking cat?" Levi asked deadpanned  
  
"Yep but it really suits you in my opinion. I really like it."  
  
"You do?" Levi felt enlightened by this.  
  
Eren shook his head up and down as he smiled.  
  
"Well I guess it's not that bad." Levi silently submitted since Eren liked it so much.  
  
Eren then tugged on Levi's sleeve as his smile only grew bigger.  
  
"Come on Levi lets go!" Eren happily said.  
  
As Eren opened the door he could feel the cold weather begin to take over.  
"L-lets hurry and g-get on the t-train it soo c-cold." Eren said, his teeth clattered and his body shivering.  
  
But Levi didn't feel cold at all, not one bit. Because he only felt warm, warmer then he ever had before in that very moment.  
  
\----  
  
Mikasa and Armin had awaited for Eren and Levi's arrival at the train station. Mikasa wore a pointy hat and had a long dust like broom that easily gave away that she was a witch. On the other hand as for Armin he decided to go as the monopoly guy for some odd reason but people kept mistaking him for the KFC guy which secretly irritated him.  
  
Now that Eren, Levi, Mikasa, and Armin were nearing Connie's house Eren had called out for Mikasa to come closer to him.  
  
"Mikasa do you have it?" Eren asked lowly.  
  
"Yes its in my jacket." Mikasa replied.  
  
"Both of them?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Eren and Mikasa then both nodded in agreement before Eren turned to Levi.  
  
Levi noticed both Eren and Mikasa drawing in closer as Eren then told him to bend over slightly once again. Eren had then placed a cat headband over Levi's head with Mikasa coming around the other end to stick a furry tail up his ass.  
  
"Ow! What the fuck?" Levi turned to find Mikasa trying to tie the tail onto one of the belt loop holes of his jeans.  
  
"Did you have to stab it up my ass?"  
  
"No. I just wanted to." Mikasa simply answered.  
  
Levi growled at Mikasa with Mikasa returning a growl back as well.  
  
"G-guys calm down!" Eren jumped in between the two.  
  
Levi only huffed before he continued to walk again.  
  
"What is this shit you put on me anyways?" Levi asked as he stopped once more to have a feel for his cat ears and cat tail.  
  
"Well you are a cat aren't you?" Mikasa asked sarcastically  
  
"Or a Neko!" Armin chimed in.  
  
"What the fuck is a Neko?"  
  
"A Neko means cat in japanese basically but to otakus its sometimes referred to as a half human/half cat kind of thing. Or a human with cat ears and a furry cat tail." Eren explained thoroughly.  
  
"Huh, Im gonna look that up when I get home." Levi said slightly intrigued.  
  
"I'd be careful though, Neko's are highly sexualized in the otaku world." Armin whispered to Levi.  
  
"Huh, Im definitely gonna look that up when I get home." Levi said sounding even more with curiosity then before.  
  
Armin only blushed at the thought as they all continued walking.  
  
"Hey we're almost there isn't that Connie's house at the end of the street?" Eren asked.  
  
"This is just too much fucking walking I should have just brought my car." Levi sighed at this.  
  
"It wasn't that bad but... Sitting does sound nice right now." Eren said secretly wanting to breath harder but refusing to in front of all of his friends.  
  
"Is this the address?" Armin asked as he looked from his phone with the typed out address to the house.  
  
"It should be I remember asking him over and over until he went nuts and wrote it out himself." Eren answered.  
  
Levi walked on ahead of the group wanting to just get inside.  
  
 "Wait! Do you know if that's even his house or not?" Eren asked  
  
Levi only shrugged before he had knocked on the door.  
  
As the door opened a loud boisterous scream appeared in front of the door. It was of a tall man who wore a certain shoe that had given him height. He was in a messed up mask, his claws were deranged, and his clothing matted and torn apart.  
  
Eren screamed and ran in the other direction, Mikasa only stood there, and Armin crouched to the ground placing both of his hands over his head. And as for Levi the second he made contact with the disfigured being he jabbed it straight in the face.  
  
"Ow! What the hell?!" The being yelled as he grabbed his covered face.  
  
"Oh... My bad." Levi said.  
  
"What the fuck do you mean by 'my bad?!' You socked me in the fucking face!"  
  
"Well you surprised me so I reacted."  
  
"So you punch everyone that surprises you?!"  
  
"No... Just suspicious looking ones."  
  
"Shit!" The being then ripped his mask off and placed his hand over his nose.  
  
"Eren! It's okay he's not real!" Armin ran to chase after the terrified puppy like boy.  
  
"Why does he look like that?! I don't understand!" Eren screamed.  
  
"Eren he's gone I promise!" Armin pleaded  
  
Levi then turned to find Eren placing both his paws over his eyes now standing in the middle of Connie's lawn.  He walked over to the boy and stood in front of him.  
  
"Eren are you okay?" He asked in a softer tone.  
  
Eren was too embarrassed to answer.  
Levi could tell that's what Eren most likely had felt.  
  
"I...I wasn't that scared..." Eren pouted hiding under his hoodie.  
  
Levi decided to go along with it since he felt bad for the poor brat.  
  
"I know." Levi said as he held Eren's paw and led him towards the door. Eren backed up realizing how close he was now once again but Levi only held on to his paw even tighter than before.  
  
"Its okay I'll be right here." Levi whispered to Eren as he stood in front of him in a protective sort.  
  
"I-I can go in by myself."  
  
"Stop being so stubborn." Levi said as he tugged Eren close behind as he was walking through its entrance.  
  
As Levi had let go of his paw Eren stood closer behind now tugging on the back of his sweater only peeking through the side of Levi's arm.  
  
"Yo whats up guys!" Connie yelled in excitement as he came over towards the entrance.  
  
"Woah and who's the big kitty cat?!" Connie stood back and pulled his black eye patch back to see the tall like raven man stand with his broad like shoulders and his dark structured features.  
  
Eren then slowly stepped out from behind making sure the coast was clear before he answered.  
  
"Um t-this is Levi one of m-my friends I invited." Eren stood next to kitty Levi as he spoke.  
  
Connie's bright goofy smile still remained as he grazed his head back towards Levi.  
  
"Hey my name's Connie nice to meet ya!"  
  
"Meow." Levi simply said in monotone.  
  
Connie stared blankly for a moment. He blinked a couple of times before he had fully taken in Levi's response.  
  
"Haha! I like this guy already!" Connie pointed at Levi shaking his head up and down.  
  
"Well come on in, grab a drink or... whatever you guys wanna do." Connie threw his hands up in a nonchalant manner as he guided Eren and Levi through the house.  
  
Levi scanned Connie's well done costume that was of a distorted, zombie like pirate.  
  
"Cool costume Connie!" Eren said excitingly.  
  
"Ahh this old thing?" Connie looks down at his creation nonchalantly as well. "Thanks man. I like yours too it really suits you." Connie smiled brightly as he strolled on over to ruffle Eren's soft fuzzy hoodie.

"T-thank you." Eren spoke shyly.  
  
"Here." Connie grabbed two beers from the cooler to hand to both Eren and Levi.  
"Drinks on me." Connie nodded as if he was the coolest shit in the room.  
  
As they continued to follow Connie throughout the place they had to walk down a flight of stairs to finally reach the large basement.  
There was an assortments of decor all around the room from webs, to fake spiders, to skeletons, and monsters. And then there was---  
  
"Candy!" Eren spotted in excitement as he immediately strolled over to the huge bowl of sweets.  
  
Levi only followed Eren to the wondrous candy bowl.  
  
"Ah I want this one. And this one. And this one. And this one." Eren grabbed candy from left to right stuffing them in his over sized pockets that was a part of his puppy costume.  
  
Levi smirked at the adorable sight.  
  
"Levi aren't you going to get some too?" Eren asked.  
  
"No thanks I'm good."  
  
"Well... If the candy bowl is empty at all tonight... it wasn't me. Eren whispered.  
  
Levi smirked once again at the comment. "If you say so."  
  
"How do you open this stupid thing?" Eren was now struggling to open the beer cap bottle.  
  
"Here give it to me." Eren placed the beer into Levi's hands who opened it with ease.  
  
"How did you do that?!"  
  
"I don't know I just open it like always."  
  
"You must teach me." Eren said intrigued with the beer now back into his hands.  
  
Levi felt a little happy at how Eren was amazed by him even if it was just something simple as opening a stupid beer bottle.  
"It's not that hard but I can help you."  
  
"Thank you." Eren smiled as he now brought the beer towards his mouth. He then closed his eyes and began sipping its contents.  
  
Eren then coughed the drink as he swallowed. "What is this?"  
  
"It's beer. You don't like it?" Levi asked intriguingly.  
  
"Its soo bitter... Why?" Eren made a face of disgust as he looked back at the bottle.  
  
"I figured you wouldn't like it."  
  
"Then why didn't you tell me before I drank it?!" Eren whined.  
  
"Because brat you should try and experience things for yourself before prejudging it."  
  
"Well I hate it... Its really bitter."  
  
"Eren is that you?"  
  
Levi looked up to see a petite blonde blue eyed girl walk over towards Eren's direction.  
  
"Krista I-I like your costume." Eren spoke timidly.  
"It really suits you."  
  
Krista wore a blue and white dress with a black bow like headband with white stockings and black mary janes to match. If you've guessed correctly then yes she was Alice.  
  
"Ahh your so sweet Eren thank you." She patted Eren gently on the head.  
  
"And your just the cutest puppy I've ever seen." Krista smiled at Eren endearingly.  
  
Eren blushed at the compliment as he rubbed his paws together.  
  
"And who's the hot kitty standing behind you?" Krista leaned into Eren's ear whispering.  
  
"Oh that's Levi, he's my friend."  
  
"Meow." Levi said in monotone once again.  
  
"Its nice to meet you too Levi I'm Krista."  
  
"... Meow." Was all Levi had said in reply.  
  
Krista giggled at the notion. She then raised a pink liquid like bottle out to take a good small sip of.  
  
"W-whats that?" Eren asked curiously.  
  
"Oh this? Its a wine cooler."  
  
"Why do you like those things there so bitter and gross." Eren stuck his tongue out imagining the taste running through his mouth again.  
  
"These aren't bitter though there actually pretty sweet."  
  
Eren shot his head up immediatley.  
  
"They are?" Eren's eyes lit up slightly.  
  
"Yeah they almost taste like soda actually in my opinion or sweet beer."  
  
"C-can I have o-one?" Eren's eyes practically sparkled and his lip quivered ever so slightly.  
  
"Oh sure I'll go get you one if you like. I can show you where they are."  
  
"Thank you Krista... Your an Angel."  
  
"Aww your too kind Eren."  
  
Levi's nose twitched slightly but hell he didn't even notice this himself.  
  
"There all in this silver bowl filled with ice. There's a couple like this around the room actually. And the coolers are where the beers are. Here try one."  
  
Krista then handed Eren a wine cooler. He only stared at it silently trying to figure out how to open the top. Levi the observant person he is took the wine cooler out of his paws and had opened once again with ease for Eren.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Eren then placed his lips upon the lid and took a tiny sip of the pink drink.  
  
"It's... It's so good."  
  
Krista smiled as she nodded.  
  
Eren began to drink even more leaving the bottle now half way empty.  
  
"Have you ever had alcohol before?" Krista asked curiously.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well be careful okay don't drink too much especially since your new to it."  
  
"O-okay." Eren stuttered.  
  
"Krista there you are."  
  
The tomboyish like girl strolled on over with her arm dangling around Krista's small neck.  
  
"Oh hey Ymir I was just helping Eren with the drinks."  
  
"Aww my little Alice can't wonder off without the Mad hatter now can she?"  
  
Ymir nuzzled her cheeks on top of Krista's blond soft hair.  
  
Krista only laughed shyly at the public display of affection Ymir was giving off.  
  
"Hey Eren."  
  
"Oh hi." Eren spoke sheepishly once again.  
  
"Who's the pissy kitty?"  
  
"Oh that's Levi and he's not pissy his face just always looks like that." Eren explained.  
  
"Oh, well he looks pretty pissed off to me. He must have not had his nap yet."  
  
Levi hissed at the tom boyish girl before he reverted back to his normal like state.  
  
"Levi." Eren whispered as he nudged him with his paw.  
  
"Huh, I see this one doesn't have a sense of humor." Ymir snubbed the tall kitty.  
  
"Well see ya later then Eren. Don't get too drunk." Ymir winked as she used her fingers as a gun and pretended to point and release a gunshot towards Eren's direction.  
  
"What a bitch."  
  
"Levi!" Eren loudly whispered now.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Be nice."  
  
"Tch."  
  
As Eren walked through the crowd of people mixed of those he knew and others he didn't really know of, Levi stayed close behind keeping a close eye on the kid.  
  
"Hey Marco." Eren waved at the freckled kid.  
  
Marco waved back happily as he swarmed through the crowd towards him.  
"Ahh Harry Potter good one."  
Eren said.  
  
"Thanks I like yours too."  
Eren smiled as he gulped down his first wine cooler.  
  
"Thanks Marco, Oh hey I'll be back I'm gonna go get some more of... this."  
  
He rose the empty bottle unsure of what the brand was exactly called.  
  
"Oh okay then there should be a big silver bowl of it at the other end of the room."  
  
"Okay thank you." Eren said kindly.  
  
Eren dived into the crowd with Levi close behind trying to get through all the loud jumpy people who were dancing to one of those pop songs college kids listen to these days.  
  
This time Eren grabbed the bottle and tried to bang the side of the top against a table.  
  
"Woah kid just let a grown up handle this job."  
  
Eren only puffed at the comment. He then grabbed his drink from Levi and downed about another half amount of the pink drink before him.  
  
"Levi are you bored?"  
  
"Hmm?" Levi had dozed off for a mere second before Eren had called out to him.  
  
"Not really." Levi wasn't particularly at the moment. He quietly enjoyed watching Eren smile and socialize with his other friends. It was a part of Eren he wasn't used to since he had him to himself most of the time lately.  
  
"Hey whats up little bro." Eren felt a strong muscle like arm pat him on the back.  
  
"H-hey." Eren coughed from the strong pat he had received.  
  
"Oh sorry about that I don't realize my own strength sometimes."  
  
"It's o-okay." Eren put his hand up in reassurance.  
  
"Oh Reiner this is my friend Levi."  
  
"Hey whats up?" Reiner nodded his head in acknowledgement.  
  
"Meow." Levi spoke in monotone.  
  
"Haha Connie told me about you that is pretty funny." Reiner laughed in his deep masculine tone.  
  
"Thanks." Levi simply said.  
  
"Hey do you guys wanna play a game?"  
  
"What kind of game?" Eren wiggled his body in excitement.  
  
Levi smirked at the lovely sight as he wiggled in his puppy costume.  
  
"Well it's a game we made up called  
\---"  
  
"Well look who decided to show up." Levi scrunched his eyebrows at the familiar voice.  
  
"The little scared puppy finally decided to come inside."  
  
"You! Was that you who tried to scare us Jean?!" Eren pointed.  
  
"Tried don't you mean did? You should have seen this guy he was running around like a damn baby when I scared the living shit out of him."  
  
Levi stepped directly in front of Eren now.  
  
"And you got jabbed in the face like a little bitch." Mikasa intervened.  
  
"Oh snap!" Connie yelled in the crowd.  
  
The horse face like kid gritted his teeth together before he spoke up once again.  
  
"Shut up! I could have fought back if I really wanted too!"  
  
"Woah guys calm down!" Connie tried to calm everyone.  
  
"How about we settle this with a little game?" Connie wiggled an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes! A game sounds brilliant!" The brunet ponytail girl screamed in excitement.  
  
"Sasha! Tell em how it goes!" Connie spoke in excitement as well as he pointed to her.  
  
"Ooookay! Basically who ever scares the other person the most wins!... Simple as that."  
  
Everyone either simply agreed, shrugged, or just silently went along with the strange turn of events.  
  
Eren on the other hand was ready to leave the damn party ASAP.  
  
"Levi." Eren whispered as he subconsciously grabbed for his arm.  
  
Levi gazed down at the poor boy literally shaking and hiding his face into Levi's arm now.  
  
Levi instinctively grabbed the back of his head and pressed Eren into the side of his chest.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
Eren did as he was told and closed his eyes as he buried his face into Levi.  
As they took a couple of steps Levi was now in protective mode with his cat like reflexes.  
  
"Psst." Levi turned instantly to the sound behind him.  
  
"Psst over here!" A loud whisper came from behind the couch.  
  
"Lets not go over there!" Eren panicked.  
  
"Its not a trap!" The loud whisper appeared once again.  
  
"I promise!"  
  
"Then show yourself." Levi commanded.  
  
As the strange figure stood up Levi walked closer slowly to finally realize it was Connie.  
  
"Hurry! Get over here before they see us!" Connie whispered loudly once again.  
  
Levi and Eren walk swiftly to the back of the large couch now crouching with Connie and Sasha who look just too happy in this comprising situation they were all now in.  
  
"The game isn't actually scaring just anyone the most. It's a game of who can scare Jean the most." Sasha cackled as she placed her hand over her mouth trying to muffle the sound.  
  
Levi smirked at this new found information. "Is everyone in on this?"  
  
"No that would just be too unreasonable I think." Connie said.  
  
"The kid needs to come back down to fucking Earth I think we need all we can get." Levi replied.  
  
"He's not always this bad... He just has some anger issues." Connie smiled nervously at this fact.  
  
He needs to get a fucking grip I don't want Eren hanging around unstable people. Levi thought to himself.  
  
"Well are you in?"  
  
"Yea." Levi simply agreed.  
  
"And what about you Eren? I think Jean does need to come down a peg or two don't cha think?"  
  
"F-fuck yea! Let's get our revenge!" Eren loudly spoke with a toothy smile spread across his face now.  
  
Levi chuckled under his breath at this while Connie's eyes widened at Eren foul language and his sudden seek for revenge.  
  
"Woah Jeager who knew you had it in you. This must be a secret side to you I don't know about." Connie said surprised.  
  
"I-I can be a badass too." Eren said as his pudgy cheeks became a dusty pink.  
  
"Aww." Sasha said as she wiggled behind the couch.  
  
"Yes Eren you have the potential of being an awesome badass." Connie patted his shoulder as he sent a kind smile towards him.  
  
Eren had a cheeky smile in return as Levi watched.  
  
"Okay then now here's the plan." Connie whispered.  
  
As they took in the formation Connie had also told the others who were involved in the plan as well, in front and also behind the scenes. Basically the main group that always hangs out together just as Eren had figured.  
  
"So everyone in their positions!" Sasha commanded.  
  
"We're all going to the same place." Levi said deadpanned.  
  
"Oh... Yea I've just always wanted to say that." Sasha fist pumped in excitement.  
  
"Alright let's go." Connie took the lead as Sasha, Eren, and Levi followed.  
  
They were now in a dark spacious backyard with many of trees. The small group of four then hid behind a huge bush as they watched the plan itself unfold.  
  
Jean and Marco were standing in the middle of the dark yard as they looked around them to see if others were in sight.  
  
"Ha we're gonna scare these losers shit less with this." Jean waved the mask around as Marco stood beside him turning from left to right repeatedly.  
  
"Uh Jean I don't think this is a good idea." Marco said nervously.  
  
"Ah we'll be fine Marco I mean nothing ever really scares me anyways."  
  
"It's just like those horror movies where the character talks all big in the beginning and then their friend dies a brutal mysterious death and then... You'd be next."  
  
"Don't say shit like that or you'll jinx it." Jean shivered at the thought but laughed it off on the outside.  
  
As the group was spying over at the two behind the bush Levi could then hear a loud wrapper crinkle behind him. As if someone was slowly trying to open its seal. The sound continued causing Levi to turn to its crackling disturbance.  
As he finally turned he saw Eren chewing on a chocolate KitKat bar, pulling its wrapper down with each bite he took.  
  
"What?" Eren asked as he could feel Levi's patronizing stare.  
  
"Are you serious right now?"  
Levi whispered.  
  
"I might as well enjoy the show with some candy." Eren whispered back as he took another bite.  
  
Levi sighed before he turned back around shaking his head at how Eren could eat in almost any situation.  
  
"Wait did you hear that?" Marco asked in a lower tone.  
  
"This is so fucking typical. They do this in every horror movie." Jean shrugged off Marco's question.  
  
"But I think everyone is inside." Marco replied.  
  
"I mean we're out here so why wouldn't other people be?" Jean asked.  
  
"I don't know but can we just go back inside?" Marco asked nervously.  
  
"Hey! I know your in there!" Jean yelled at one of the bushes.  
  
"There's no point in trying to scare us it wont work." Jean spoke out once again.  
  
As the bushes shook and rattled even more Annie calmly walked out of the mush of green she was hiding in.  
  
"Annie? Your playing the game too?"  
Jean asked surprisingly  
  
"I was forced to play." Annie said.  
  
"Oh that makes more since." Jean said in monotone.  
  
"Well looks like I've been caught Im out." Annie was then about to stroll on inside before Jean spoke again.  
  
"You can still play no one said your out if your caught." Jean explained.  
  
Annie sighed. "That's too bad I really wanted to be out."  
  
"So is there anyone else out here?" Jean whispered.  
  
"No I was the first to come out here and I haven't seen anyone else. Most people are too afraid to come out in the backyard." Annie simply said.  
  
"Awesome we should scare the shit out of them by the windows and sliding doors then."  
  
"I don't know something doesn't feel right." Marco spoke up.  
  
"Ah we're just having some fun it'll be fine."  
  
As the group of three began to walk towards the window Jean heard a snapping sound and turned back instantly.  
  
As he turned Marco was instantly thrashed to the ground and dragged across the grassy field at in insane speed as he screamed.  
  
"Marco!" Jean screamed as he tried to catch up to his friend  
  
"Jean! Help me!" Marco screamed even more out of fear.  
  
He was then sucked into the bush. As his shrieks continued jean could hear gruesome sounds of bones crushing and blood gushing from the bush of green.  
  
The painful shrieks continued until they finally stopped immediately a mere second later.  
  
"Marco! This isn't funny!"  
  
The silence only prolonged.  
  
"Oh god Marco! Annie help me get Marco!"  
  
Jean turned to grab for Annie's arm.  
  
Annie only stood there in silence wide eyed at what she had just seen.  
  
"Annie!"  
  
"There was no one there. No one was dragging him into the bush."  
  
Annie's eyes were still wide as she spoke. Her eyes blankly staring into the bush.  
  
"What are you talking about Annie?! What dragged him in there?"  
  
Jean's eyes widened even more in fear as he soon realized what she had meant.  
  
As Jean frantically tried to grasp the situation he heard a ruffling sound between the bushes once again.  
  
There rolled out a flimsy like body from the bush. Its body was distorted, bloody, and bones were sticking out from left and right.  
Jean could recognize his friend the second he saw his mantled body on the ground. His still body, his open pierced eyes that looked afraid, and his gaping mouth where blood spilled out.  
  
"Oh god!" Jean grabbed a fistful of hair as he began to scream.  
  
He then went to reach for his now dead friend but Annie instinctively launched for his arm.  
  
"Don't." Annie said as she stared at the dead body before her. Her eyes back to the way they were once before.  
  
"We need to get out of here. This isn't part of the game." Annie said.  
  
"Marco..." Jean's voice broke as he called out his best friends name.  
  
"I should have listened---"  
  
"We don't have time for that we need to---."  
  
Jean then heard a choking sound as he turned to see Annie struggling for breath. Blood slowly began to spill out of her neck as if someone had slit the girl's throat. Her mouth began to fill with blood as she dropped to her knees and began moving her body in an disoriented manner. Her arm twisting almost backwards and her body moving as if something fucked up was possessing her.  
  
"Annie!" Jean screamed for her name.  
  
Annie then started to speak collective sounds of gibberish as her voice grew deeper.  
  
"Annie whats wrong with you?!"  
  
Annie then flipped to her back, placed both hands behind her head and pushed herself off of the ground  
Now crawling backwards towards Jean.  
  
"What the fuck!" Jean sprinted for the sliding door but it was locked.  
  
"Fuck!" He banged on each window hoping someone, anyone could hear him.  
  
When he finally decided to turn back around Annie was gone like thin air.  
  
A whimpering sound then took over the silence of the dark backyard.  
  
Jean was terrified at this point as he saw a bigger body in a puppy like costume crying by a tree.  
  
"Eren?"  
  
"W-why is this happening to me?" The boy cried.  
  
"I-I want to go home."  
  
"Eren?!" Jean grabbed for the boy's shoulder.  
  
"We have to get out of here before they get us too!" Jean exclaimed.  
  
Eren then slowly turned to now face Jean.  
  
His tears were the color of red as they pored down from his eyes to his cheeks.  
  
"And why would I do that?" Eren then silently changed from his feared like frown into a messed up smile.  
  
"No, no, fuck no!" Jean swiftly backed up as Eren continued to send his creepy like smile towards Jean. He then backed into a larger like body and immediately grazed his head up.  
  
There stood a large cat with soulless like grey eyes that bored back into his.  
  
"Meow." He spoke in a monotone like manner.  
  
"Ahh!!!" Jean then ran back towards the sliding doors that were for some odd reason opened all the way this time. As he was finally back inside the house everyone was dancing and partying as if nothing had ever happened. People were cheering and drinking, caring on with their lives while Jean thought he was losing his mind.  
  
"Yo Jean you finally back! Where were you? Connie asked curiously.  
  
"We stopped the game before it even started." Connie then added.  
  
"I-I was outside!"  
  
"Woah calm down you sound like you saw a ghost or something."  
  
"Marco! Marco's dead!" Jean screamed.  
  
"They got Annie and Eren too!"  
  
"What are you talking about?! Who got them?!" Connie asked in fear.  
  
"I-I don't know!"  
  
"We have to call the police! They took my fucking friend!"  
Jean panicked.  
  
"Pfft." Connie placed his hand over his mouth and crouched over slightly.  
  
"Why the fuck are you laughing?! This isn't funny!"  
  
"I'm sorry." Connie chuckled even more.  
  
"Hey guys I think that's enough scaring for one day!" Connie yelled facing the opened sliding glass door.  
  
Jean turned to see Eren, Levi, Annie, Marco, and some other guy that looked like Marco walk back inside the house. Following not too far behind was Reiner, Mikasa, Armin, Bertholdt, Ymir, and Krista.  
  
"What the fuck? What is this?"  
  
"We were trying to scare you obviously." Connie said as he slapped his hand on Jean's shoulder.  
  
"You guys did great!" Connie sent everyone a thumbs up.  
  
"You all even scared me for a minute there!"  
  
"Did I do okay?" Eren asked shyly  
  
Connie left Jean's side and strolled on over to Eren. He placed his hand on Eren's head and patted him gently.  
  
"You did awesome Eren! You were so cool!"  
  
Eren lit up from the compliment.  
"See I told you Im a badass Levi."  
  
"No one ever said you weren't." Levi countered.  
  
"But I can tell you didn't believe me." Eren folded his arms.  
  
Levi only scratched his head and looked the other away averting Eren's determined eyes.  
  
"And Levi! That was just funny as hell!" Sasha said now beside Connie.  
  
"That was too good. Did you see how freaked Jean was when all he said was 'meow'?"  
  
"Annie freaked me out the most though." Krista admitted.  
  
"Yea... that one was just really messed up." Reiner spoke up.  
  
"Eren are you okay? Did you see all of it? I know your scared. I'll stay beside you the rest of the night okay?"  
  
"Mikasa I'm fine." Eren said.  
  
"And besides... Levi forced his hands over my eyes anyways." Eren pouted.  
  
"So you didn't see any of it?" Armin cut in.  
  
"No I wanted to but Levi wouldn't let me." Eren sent Levi another glare.  
  
"I don't want you seeing images like that." Levi simply said.  
  
"But why?" Eren whined.  
  
"Because you can't handle things like that."  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"No you can't."  
  
Eren puffed mostly because Eren deep down knew Levi was right.  
  
"You guys are fucking assholes!" Jean randomly lashed out.  
  
"And I can't believe you were in on this too Marco." Jean clenched his teeth.  
  
"Im leaving."  
  
"No wait!" Marco ran after Jean.  
  
"Did we scare him that bad?" Sasha asked.  
  
"I guess we might have went a little too far." Krista joined in.  
  
"Ahh he'll get over it. He needed to calm the fuck down anyways he's been a real ass lately." Ymir spoke as well.  
  
"He's still our friend I can't help but feel bad." Sasha spoke once again.  
  
"I thought it was funny." Levi said.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Levi now.  
  
"I-I thought it was funny but n-now I feel kind of bad." Eren fidgeted with his costume as he admitted to the group.  
  
"I guess we should go apologize." Connie slumped his shoulders as he gave in as well.  
  
As the group followed to find Jean, Levi sees Marco trying to comfort him in a dark lit room whilst they were seated on the couch.  
  
"I think I found him." Levi said.

As the group walked towards Levi they saw an upset Jean with his hand over his eyes as Marco held him and apologized over and over.  
  
"I thought you were dead." Jean said as he sniffled.  
  
"We didn't really think this through Jean we were very wrong. I'm so sorry."  
  
Levi then looked to Eren to see that he was facing downwards towards the ground. He was pulling at his costume before he was the first to finally walk up towards Jean.  
  
"I-I'm really sorry Jean. It was wrong of me to s-scare you like that. I was really mad at you but I didn't mean  
f-for it to go so far."  
  
Jean removed his hand slowly and finally met eyes with Eren's. His eyes were cold and wet from the tears. Even though Eren expects Jean to only lash out at him he still wanted Jean to know how truly sorry he was.  
  
"I'm sorry too. Every time we hang out I've only been an asshole towards you. I guess I was kind of jealous that everyone really liked you."  
  
Eren was surprised at Jean's apology in return.  
  
"I-its okay!" Eren waved his hands back and forth rapidly.  
  
"Um... Maybe we could be friends now?" Eren extended a hand to jean.  
  
Jean sent a slight smirk towards the side Eren's way. "Yea sure." He reached for Eren's hand and shook it.  
  
"Oh god the bonds of friendship always makes me cry man." Reiner teared up as he rubbed his eyes with his sleeve.  
  
"For a guy your size you can be such a damn softie." Annie said to Reiner.  
  
"Im sorry too!" Sasha screamed as she ran towards Jean  
  
"It was horrible to pick off your best friend like that!" Sasha wrapped her arms around Jean's neck as well and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I-its okay S-Sasha really you can l-let me go now." Jean struggled for breath from Sasha's tight death hug.  
  
"Oh what the hell I'll join in too." Reiner submitted to his softer side as he went and hugged Sasha, Jean, and Marco while dragging Eren's neck down in the processes so he could be a part of the hug too.  
  
"I think this calls for a group hug!" Connie ran over and jumped on in.  
  
The rest of the group followed even Annie except she stood beside the group hug instead of joining on in. The only two who stayed behind were Levi and the Marco look alike guy.  
  
"I wish I had friends." The Marco look alike spoke as he wiped his eyes.  
  
Levi didn't respond feeling only awkward at this moment as he stood next to the kid.  
  
"Maybe if I jump on in there they'll think I'm Marco." He blankly stared the group as he whispered.  
  
Levi gave him a side look and then determined that yes, this guy was officially a creep.  
  
Levi stood and watched the whole sappy love fest unfold before him as he watched Eren smile.  
Eren then looked up to see Levi with his emotionless facade and signaled for him to come join as well silently but Levi declined. He felt it would ruin the whole bonding thing they had going on and just make shit weird.  
  
"Should I go in?" The cree- I mean Marco wannabe asked.  
  
Levi only shrugged before he answered.  
"If you really want to then just do it."  
  
The kid then shook his head in agreement.  
  
"Alright I'm goin in."  
  
"Ahh that felt great to let that all out." Sasha said as she stretched.  
  
The whole group had finally let go of one another just as the Marco look alike stumbled half way there.  
  
"Damn it! I missed the hug!" The Marco wannabe slapped himself in the face.  
  
Okay this guy has some serious issues.  
  
As the group talked, laughed, and did there kumbaya and shit they finally settled down and decided to join back up with the rest of the party that was still going on.  
  
And for some odd reason the Marco look alike kid decided to stick close by me... Oh well I'll just ignore it.  
  
"Hey why don't we play another game." Connie then suggested.  
  
Jean sent him a glare as the rest of the group looked in different directions feeling awkward when it came to... 'Games' all of the sudden.  
  
"Trust me its nothing scary!" Connie spoke out hastily.  
  
"I promise... too soon?" Connie laughed awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"What kind of game?" Jean asked suspiciously.  
  
"Just a simple game of truth or dare."  
  
"You and your damn games." Jean grunted.  
  
"Fine... But this better not be a trick." Jean warned  
  
"We just finished the most beautiful hug in the world. Why would I go fuck that up now?" Connie asked.  
  
"I just don't know when it comes to you."  
  
"I don't know if I should be offended by that or not."  
  
\----  
  
"Truth!" Eren blurted out.  
  
"Okay oh I know!" Connie snapped his fingers.  
  
"Are you a virgin?"  
  
Eren's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed as he downed his third wine cooler.  
  
"Y-yes!" Eren shut his eyes not wanting to see the judgement placed on everyone's face.  
  
"Aww I think that is so adorable." Krista pressed both her hands together as she batted her eyes.  
  
What has my life come too? Im a middle aged man playing truth or fucking dare with a bunch of college kids.  
  
"I find that very admirable." Reiner said as he patted Eren on the shoulder.

The rest of the group shook their heads in agreement.  
  
"T-thanks guys." Eren said sheepishly.  
  
Levi thought how wonderful it was that his little puppy was a virgin. No one should touch such a pure soul anyways.  
  
"Okay Armin which one? Truth or Dare?" Connie asked  
  
"Truth."  
  
God is everyone gonna pick fucking truth?  
  
"Do people ever mistaken you for a girl?" Ymir asked.  
  
"Ymir!" Krista loudly whispered to her.  
  
"Hey there weren't any rules to this game so I'm gonna ask anything and everything." Ymir said.  
  
Armin then sighed. "All the time." He said deadpanned.  
  
"You have my condolences." Connie said while shaking his head.  
  
Jean intently stared at Armin until the next person was ready to have their question asked.  
  
"Bertholdt, Truth or dare?" Reiner asked.  
  
Bertholdt looked completely uninterested in the game all together along with Annie as well.  
  
"Dare."  
  
The whole group looked almost shocked at his choice. But I wasn't. He seems like the kind of guy who doesn't want others to know too much about him.  
  
"Oh um... Shit I don't know." Connie admitted.  
  
"I dare you to go up to any girl who's dancing and tickle her." Jean cut in.  
  
Bertholdt looked really nervous at this request but got up anyways with no complaints. As he swarmed the room he had finally found his target of a girl who was obviously intoxicated which I thought was pretty smart. He went up behind her and tickled at her sides. The girl only went along with the flow and laughed as he tickled her. When he finally let go, the girl tried to grab his arm and dance on him but he politely declined which pissed her off.  
  
"Oh that was hilarious!" Connie laughed as well as the rest of the group did.  
  
"She seemed pretty pissed off that you rejected her." Jean said.  
  
Bertholdt only sent an awkward smile before he sat back down.  
  
After a couple more people had taken their turns it was finally mine.  
  
"Okay Levi which will it be? Truth or dare?" Sasha asked.  
  
"Dare." Levi simply said.  
  
"I dare you to kiss someone in this circle." Ymir dared the raven like man.  
  
Eren slightly jumped at what Ymir had just said. His eyes widened and his hands tightened against the other.  
  
The group had all eyes on Levi wondering what he was thinking, how he'd respond to such a request.  
  
All of the girls in the group began to blush while the guys intently watched the mysterious man even more.  
Eren on the other hand looked down awkwardly not wanting to see which girl Levi would decide to kiss.  
He only placed his paws together with his now extremely sweaty palms. His bottom lip now bitten between his teeth nervously and the aurora of the room now feeling slightly awkward.  
  
Levi sat with a cool head and an expressionless facade. His arm laid over his bent knee as he tilted his head ever so slightly only gazing at the person sitting across from him.  
  
He then closed his eyes slowly and allowed a light sigh to escape before he opened them once more. His eyes then continued to bore into the being.  
  
As Eren pondered he thought for a moment that Levi didn't even have to take on the dare. Its just a game after all. A really stupid stupid game.  
He then rose his head with his eyes now meeting Levi's, confident that the old man would turn the request down. It wouldn't be like him to take on such thing. He'd most likely use some kind of vulgar language and turn Ymir down or just get up and walk away. Eren was prepared for either option to occur at any moment.  
  
As for Levi he shrugged as if this was all no big deal to him. He then suddenly sat up and got on all fours. His tail dragged and his kitty ears pointed as he slowly made his way crawling towards the person he had his eyes set on. His bottom swayed side by side just as a cat's would and his back slightly arched as he had gotten closer to the other.  
  
The boy was confused at Levi's strange action. He still only sat there as his face was of a close proximity to Levi's now, the closest its ever been.  
  
As levi's cool grayish blue eyes took in Eren's bright teal ones he slowly leaned his face in to where his lips were nearly a mere inches apart from Eren's. His eyes gazed upon those plump pink lips he wanted to suddenly taste so much. His warm breath mixing in with the young boy's now leaving the rest of the world around him becoming invisible. As Levi grew closer he instantly turned his head towards Eren's rosy chubby cheeks and gently grazed his pointed like nose across it. His skin was so soft as Levi slowly slid his nose up against the pink like skin until his lips had finally pressed against his warm cheek ever so gently. Levi reveled in this moment. Pressing his lips slightly deeper wanting to breath in his sweet scent. But before long Levi released his lips from his cheek softly. The gray eyed man pulled himself back now meeting eyes with Eren's once again. Eren's eyes widened in pure shock as he took in Levi's action. His lips quivered and his face looked of a tomato as Levi slid back into place.  
  
The group sat in complete silence. Their faces had said it all; mouths gaped, eyes widened, flushed skin, while others hid their facades by turning away.  
  
Eren then stood up as his hoodie covered his face now.  
  
"I-I'm t-thirsty." Eren spoke nervously.  
  
As he stumbled towards the other room now the group remained in silence before it was soon broken by Ymir.  
  
"Wow that even surprised me." She smirked and let a single breathy chuckle escape.  
  
Mikasa glared at Levi most likely wanting him to die right on the spot while Armin pressed his hand on Mikasa's shoulder firmly.  
  
Levi on the other hand could give two shits what anyone thought of what just had happened. Except for Eren of course his opinion always mattered to Levi.  
  
"Well played my friend... Well played." Connie said as he nodded his head.  
  
Sasha then nodded rapidly joining Connie as well as Reiner and a few others.  
  
"I feel like dancing guys!" Sasha blurted out wanting to smother the awkward atmosphere.  
  
"Yea that sounds like hella fun." Connie agreed.  
  
"It looks like its time for me to show everyone my true skills." Reiner spoke seriously in deep thought.  
  
"I bet Levi can dance too!" Sashsa clapped her hands in excitement.  
  
"Do you dance?" Krista asked.  
  
"No." Levi said.  
  
"Oh well then... maybe we can teach you." Krista smiled unsure.  
  
"We should check on Eren while we're at it." Armin suggested.  
  
As the group strolled to the rest of the party once again Levi had spotted Eren drinking yet another wine cooler.  
  
As Levi was ready to approach Eren, Reiner had approached the teal eyed boy first dancing around him in a friendly like way. Eren began to giggle before he joined in doing god knows what. Sadly the kid wasn't much of a dancer but he sure looked very cute doing it. As Reiner pulled actual moves on the dance floor Eren did the robot. (A classic move for people who can't dance.) Reiner laughed as he grabbed both of Eren's hands and began to jump to the beat together stumbling, laughing, and yes even twirling. Usually Levi would be scorned with jealousy at this point but has recognized Reiner's true intentions of seeing Eren only as a little brother.  
  
As time went by Eren grew more hyper and less nervous then usual. His behavior slightly changing causing Levi to become cautious of the little puppy.  
  
"Eren."  
  
"Yep?" Eren hiccuped.  
  
"How many bottles did you drink?"  
  
"Hehe not telling." Eren's voice slightly dragged as he giggled.  
  
"Eren." Levi placed both of his hands on Eren's cheeks now. Holding his face still as he examined his eyes.  
  
Eren's tomato like shade arose once again from the sudden action.  
  
"L-Leviii."  
  
"Hmm." Levi hummed.  
  
"My heart... (Hiccup) My heart goes fast w-when you do that." Eren said as he hiccuped once again.  
  
Levi's eyes widened at the honest confession. But he didn't want to misunderstand what Eren had meant. It could mean he gets nervous, or happy, or... maybe scared and uncomfortable.  
  
Levi's sudden high soon wore down as he wondered if Eren was ever afraid of him.  
  
"Do I make you feel uncomfortable Eren?"  
  
"Noooo." Eren stretched out the word as he shook his head rapidly.  
  
Levi sighed in relief.  
  
"Levi I have to pee."  
  
Eren placed both his paws over his private area and squatted slightly.  
  
"Your very honest when you drink Eren."  
  
Levi helped guide Eren to the bathroom by placing Eren's arm over his neck for support.  
  
"Levi i- (hiccup) is always so nice." Eren cutely hiccuped once again.  
  
Levi blushed a light dusty pink at the compliment.  
  
Levi then brought Eren to the toilet. As Eren was unzipping the bottom of his costume Levi stood beside the door his back turned to offer Eren some privacy.  
  
"I-I can pee by myself!"  
  
"You might fall in the toilet." Levi simply replied.  
  
"N-no I won't (hiccup)."  
  
"You can't even walk straight."  
  
"I-I don't want you to h-hear me peeing!" Eren said embarrassed.  
  
"Alright I'll just wait outside." Levi surrendered.  
  
As Levi stood in the hallway awaiting for Eren he could then hear a light humming tune coming from the bathroom. The sound of the hum was sweet, light, and cheerful.  
He closed his eyes as he leaned his back against the door and listened to Eren's warm hums. The airy tune made Levi smile and chuckle under his breath. He soon recognized the song once the boy had reached the hook of the song. The song was 'Somewhere Only We Know by Keane.' Levi had always secretly loved this song and it made his heart ache at the pretty soft hums Eren made once he hit each note. As he listened Levi thought how cute and honest Eren is when he's drunk.  
  
"L-Levi?" Eren then called nervously  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I-I fell in the toilet." Eren sounded like he was about to cry.  
  
Levi instantly opened the door to find Eren's oversized paw stuck inside the toilet bowl.  
  
"I-Im sorry." Eren apologized timidly.  
  
Levi chuckled internally at the situation.  
  
Eren struggled to get his hand outside of the toilet almost panicking at this point.  
  
"W-what if everyone f-finds out?" Eren asked worryingly.  
  
"Don't worry no ones going to find out." Levi answered calmly.  
  
"B-but what if I'm stuck and they laugh at me?"  
  
"I won't let anyone laugh at you Eren." Levi spoke in a serious manner.  
  
After hearing this Eren started to calm down and turned to Levi with those big puppy like eyes.  
  
"R-really?"  
  
"Yes really Eren."  
  
Eren then gasped.  
  
"Y-your not... going to kill them are you?"  
  
"Are you fucking serious right now?"  
  
"I don't know what you capable of."  
  
Levi only sighed and placed his index finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose.  
  
"I'm not going to kill anyone you damn brat."  
  
"O-okay... but I'm watching you."  
  
Eren raised his other hand and used his first two fingers to then bring them towards his own eyes and back to Levi's.  
  
"Yea yea whatever you say kid." Levi said nonchalantly to the drunken puppy.  
  
"Here lean back and pull and then I'll pull with you."  
  
"O-okay. (Hiccup)."  
  
As they pulled Eren struggled to keep his strength, repeatedly having to tug his own arm. Levi then placed both of his upon the kid's arm as well and pulled. After a couple of tugs with Levi's help Eren was finally free.  
  
"Evil toilet bowl!" Eren stuck his tongue out as he lost his balance once more.  
  
"Woah careful kid." Levi said as he caught Eren by letting his back fall against Levi's chest.  
  
"You smell really nice." Eren said as he giggled once again.  
  
Levi scrunched his eyebrows and pressed his lips together.  
  
"Your too honest for your own good brat."  
  
"Hehe Im a puppy silly not a brat." Eren drunkenly spoke.  
  
"Your a bratty puppy."  
  
Eren stuck his tongue out at Levi playfully whilst still leaning his back against Levi's chest.  
  
Levi gently pushed him back up to his feet fully. He then took Eren's arm and brought it over his own neck.  
  
"W-where are we going?" Eren asked.  
  
"Home."  
  
"B-but I wanna stay longer." Eren whined.  
  
"Your drunk kid."  
  
"No I'm not... (Hiccup)."  
  
Levi then began to walk having Eren follow his every step since he's depending on the man's support.  
  
Eren slightly staggered throughout the halls of the basement. Once reaching the crowd Levi held Eren slightly tighter around his waist.  
  
"Bye bye." Eren spoke in a soft childish like way to his friends as he smiled.  
  
The group worried for Eren asked Levi if he was okay in which Levi only responded with a simple 'yes, that he'll be fine by tomorrow.'  
The group now more calm had then said their goodbyes to their dear friend Eren and their now proclaimed new friend Levi.  
  
"Leviii." He called.  
  
What is it brat."  
  
"Carry me." Eren placed his fist like hand towards his mouth and giggled at the request.  
  
"Just kidding I'm to heavy to p---"  
  
"Levi!" Eren yelped in embarrassment as Levi picked him up and placed Eren over his shoulder.  
  
"P-put me down!" Eren demanded  
  
Levi chuckled as he carried Eren through the dark neighborhood.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"H-how can you p-pick me up anyways?! (Hiccup)"  
  
"I'm a lot stronger than you think brat."  
  
"Are you g-gonna let me go yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"C-can I at least be carried in a d-different way?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?!" Eren yelled.  
  
"Because if I put you down you won't let me pick up again or you'll just run."  
  
"Levi... do I really look like I can run?" Eren asked deadpanned.  
  
  After the thought of Eren "running" Levi instantly put Eren down and got down on one knee with his back facing Eren.  
  
"Get on."  
  
"I-I can just walk."  
  
"Eren."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Eren then awkwardly wrapped his arms around Levi's neck as Levi grabbed for the boy's legs. It took Levi a second to get up but he finally did once he caught his momentum.  
  
Yes Eren was quite heavy but Levi didn't mind, he thoroughly enjoyed this closeness he got with the boy. Eren's warm breath against his ear, his soft body pressed against his hard one. Levi honestly enjoyed every second of this.  
  
"Y-you can carry me, b-but only for a little while." Eren's voice dragged once again.  
  
"Yea yea." Levi brushed off his demand.  
  
"And... t-thank you." Eren nearly whispered under his breath towards the man's ear.  
  
Levi's ears slightly reddened at the soft like whisper.  
  
As a calming silence soon took over Eren had spoken once more.  
  
"Why did you save me?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know the first time we met."  
  
"Oh... just because."  
  
"Leviii." Eren whined.  
  
Levi allowed a heavy sigh to escape before he spoke.  
  
"Because... It just pissed me off. No one should have to be treated like that."  
  
"Hmm well I'm happy you saved me." Eren giggled as he confessed.  
  
Eren then wrapped his arms around Levi's neck even tighter as he nuzzled the side of cheek against the back of Levi's head.  
  
Levi's heart began to race at the sudden affection Eren had sent towards him.  
  
"Your hair (hiccup) is really soft."  
  
"Oi what are you doing?"  
  
"Hehe nothing." Eren said as he rubbed his cheek even more on his soft undercut.  
  
Eren then began humming the same song as he'd done earlier.  
  
It was then that Levi had decided that this was his favorite sound. Hearing the sweet hum so close against his ear now was the sweetest sound in the whole world to him.  
  
"Where did you hear that song from?" Levi asked.  
  
"Um... I can't remember. But... It always makes me think of people who are special to me." Eren said with a soft smile.  
  
"Yea... me too."  
  
Now that Levi has reached the subway he bends over to allow Eren to stand on his feet again. He then holds Eren's wrist where his paw once was before it fell inside that disgusting toilet bowl.  
  
The two were now seated side by side with Eren laying his head against the window. His head began bopping back and forth as the train ran through its tracks. Levi now noticing this took his hand and placed it on the side of Eren's head. He then pulled him with the boy now laying upon Levi's shoulder.  
  
"I swear to god I don't know how you've lived this long without me sometimes." Levi mumbled to himself as he worryingly made sure Eren's neck wouldn't snap back at some point.  
  
"I... I can... take care of... me." Eren said drunkenly.  
  
Levi chuckled at his intention to fight back but clearly was unable too.  
  
As they have finally reached their stop Levi takes a hold of Eren once again.  
  
"Come on kid let's go home."  
  
"Home." Eren called out softly as he giggled.  
  
\----  
  
"Hey this isn't my home (hiccup)."  
  
Levi had taken Eren to his apartment since it was more convenient and closer then Eren's was for the moment.  
  
Eren turned left to right frantically at the unfamiliar place.  
  
"Kitty Levi kidnapped me!"  
  
"Oi quit blurting out random shit."  
  
"T-then where am I?"  
  
"Your in my apartment stupid brat."  
  
"Pissy k-kitty." Eren fired back.  
  
"Hey!" Eren yelled as he rubbed atop of his head from Levi's karate chop only seconds ago.  
  
"Respect your elders."  
  
"D-dogs override cats." Eren stuttered.  
  
"Cats are smarter than dogs." Levi stated.  
  
"Dogs are cuter than cats!"  
  
"Dogs are obedient and Cats do what the fuck they want."  
  
Eren went quiet knowing that statement was completely and utterly true. Even a drunk could comprehend that.  
  
"Now sit."  
  
Eren complied and instantly sat on the floor on all fours.  
  
Levi face palmed himself at the idiotic yet arousing position Eren was in.  
  
"On the couch Eren."  
  
"Oh..." Eren crawled to the couch as he then giggled.  
  
Levi had his arms folded as he awaited for Eren to finally reach the couch.  
  
The boy struggled as he was leaning against the soft cushion almost losing his balance.  
  
"Alright it looks like its time for bed." Levi went to grab for Eren's arm and had placed it once again over his neck.  
As Eren leaned into the man, Levi walked the puppy like boy into his room.  
  
"I-is this your room?"  
  
"Yea." Levi said as he brought him closer to the bed.  
  
"I-I can sleep on the couch!"  
  
"I'm not gonna have you sleeping on that shitty thing."  
  
"Then... where are you going to sleep?"  
  
"In the guest room."  
  
"B-but this is your room."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"Your drunk your not supposed to get it." Levi replied.  
  
"Now Just be quiet and lay down brat."  
  
Eren puffed at Levi's demanding ways.  
  
Levi then slowly began to lay Eren on his bed.  
As Levi proceeded with this Eren rose his hand and placed it atop of the man's raven like hair.  
  
"Good kitty (hiccup)."  
He said as he patted Levi's hair gently.

"Hmm." Levi simply hummed.  
  
Levi then tentatively began sliding Eren's arm off from his neck before he spoke again.  
  
"Levi... your really pretty." Eren sent a toothy smile towards the grey eyed man as Eren bored his eyes into his.  
  
Levi then placed his hand over Eren's mouth.  
  
"Your mouth is gonna get you in trouble one day kid." Levi struggled to restrain himself from the adorable puppy laying before him.  
  
As Levi still had his hand over the boy's mouth Eren suddenly extended his wet soft tongue between his lips and grazed it across Levi's palm slowly.  
  
Levi's eyes widened as he could feel his dick suddenly get hard between his pants. At this realization he instantly pulled his hand away.  
  
"Ruff, ruff." Eren said in a soft playfully like manner as he giggled.  
  
Fuck this kid is really dangerous.  
  
Levi bit his bottom lip as he watched Eren fixated on his own bed. Levi felt his dick grow harder unable to calm himself.  
  
"Go to sleep."  
  
Eren groaned before he answered.  
"Yes Heicho."  
  
As Levi continued to eye his little puppy he slowly began to lean on the bed once again. He placed one knee in between the boy's legs and another still on the outskirts of the bed. His two strong lean arms on each side of the pillow with Eren's face also in between. Levi stared at the sleeping boy; his long like lashes and his pretty tanned skin. He then without thought brought his face down slowly as he breathed over Eren's lips once again. It was just like earlier only this time nothing could stop him.  
  
Just one kiss. Just one quick kiss. Levi thought.  
  
But Levi couldn't bring himself to act on his thought. For some reason it felt wrong and selfish to take advantage of someone in such a vulnerable state. It wouldn't be fair to push such feelings onto this stupid brat. The brat he unknowingly adored.  
  
Levi then slowly dragged his lips to Eren's forehead. He brought his fingers and gently combed through the front of the boy's messy brown hair. Eren then soundlessly pressed his head into the comforting feel of Levi's touch, smiling in his now deep slumber. Levi then softly smiled in return before he pressed his lips upon Eren's forehead. Slowly and gently Levi continued leaving his lips as his eyes began to close.

He soon silently released Eren before his "heat" took over. Without looking back Levi left his room and leaned against the wall exhaling as he combed his fingers through his own hair calming himself.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Once he entered the empty guest bedroom he opened a long, white, narrow closet and pulled out an air mattress. Levi pulled out the machine and began to fill the empty socket with air. The air mattress was now full when Levi went to crawl on top of it. Seriously he saw no point in making one anyways. The man hardly ever sleeps even though he has at least slept more often then his usual for the past couple of months. As he lay on his back with both of his arms behind his neck he went through the many of events that had happened today. So much has happened and yet nothing has really changed. Well... Except for the new mounds of friends he had just made within the last measly hours he had spent with them.  
  
And also the ever growing feelings he has taken more notice of recently, that he once tried to bury inside. That he tried to ignore, that he tried to deny. Levi was never the one to submit but when it came to this kid he'd subconsciously surrender in a heartbeat.  
  
Fuck... why did I have to fall for him?  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking love writing drunk Eren and puppy Eren and together oh god its just perfect! lol  
> I can't help but always laugh when Eren screams and runs away. I can only imagine in chubby form with a cute ass puppy costume lol.  
> And Levi, my protective little kitty oh how I love protective kitty Levi!  
> And sensual kitty Levi, and fluffy kitty Levi lol. Well you get the point.  
> I also loved how he just jabbed Jean in the face and said Meow as a greeting to everyone.
> 
> Armin and Mikasa shopping with Eren was just so fun to write too!
> 
> Writing the big scare actually scared me a little lol and writing the little dare made me feel all warm and fuzzy and excited.
> 
> As for the other characters (I mean as in Eren's other friends) I enjoy writing the most is Connie, Sasha, Reiner, and Jean. Annie when I'm in the mood. I miss Erwin already even though you guys find him creepy lmao! Oh and wacko Hanji too! 
> 
> Oh and as for the scare plan behind the scenes:  
> Reiner and Mikasa pulled Marco from behind the bush with clear like rope. And pushed look alike Marco out of the bush.  
> Armin came up with a way to create fake blood and how the blood will come out of the person's mouth, neck, eyes, body.  
> Ymir was the distraction of the several sounds in different bushes.  
> Krista and Armin watched.  
> As well as Connie and Sasha who were the leaders of the whole damn thing.  
> And Bertholdt... does Bertholdt lol. 
> 
> Well anyways I hope you guys like it. I really enjoyed writing this one I laughed, smiled, and my heart warmed up though the whole thing XD.


	13. Handsome awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's been a while! I'm so sorry about the late update DX. I guess you can say I've been on hiatus? A lot has happened since I've last updated mostly really good things I mean some life changing things XD. But I seriously fucking miss you guys I'm sorry I had to use vulgar language there lol. Anyways please don't be angry with me or throw virtual rocks at me or anything haha. I've been having major writers block lately. It's like I know what i want to write but I'm just having a hard to executing it the right way on paper lol. I will try to update more often again as best I can. I never realized ppl would notice or miss my fic though but they actually did DX. I swear you guys are gonna make me cry! I love you guys seriously thank you for always supporting me through this fic!  
> Oh and btw I've finally added titles for each chapter now and from now on moving forward. I just think they are so cute and yet simple ^_^.

A gentle touch, a familiar voice, warm hands enveloping me with care. Images of last night flicker into my mind, of Levi being kind. I wondered for a while if it was all just a vivid dream, It had to be. It was all just too good to be true. As I continued to dream I could then smell the scent of fresh lavender clouding my senses. The familiar smell made me smile as my eyes had remained closed. It smells so good. It smells... just like Levi.  
  
My eyes then shot open. What the hell was I just thinking? My eyes began to twitch at the thought. I then look to my surroundings to find myself unfamiliar with the many objects around me.  
  
Where the hell am I?  
  
As my memories began to collect overtime reflecting between what was reality and fiction I soon panicked at the events that had taken place while other parts had remained only a blur.  
  
A knock then appeared from the door in front of me. My eyes shot up at the sound before I could get myself together to speak.  
  
"Y-yes?" Eren asked timidly.  
  
"I brought you some water and aspirin." Levi simply said.  
  
Shit it's Levi! Calm down just act cool. Just act like you normally do around him. Yeah be the fucking cool ass homie you've always been.  
  
Eren clenched his chest at the rapid heart beat that was placed before him.  
  
 I'll just act like I don't remember.  
  
Eren breathed in and out a couple of times before he allowed Levi to enter.  
  
"Y-you can come in." Eren spoke softly.  
  
Levi slowly opened the door with a glass of water and some aspirin in his other hand.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"A little out of it but I'm fine." Eren said shyly.  
  
Levi then handed Eren the glass of water and four aspirins into his palm.  
  
"T-thank you."  
  
Levi only nodded his head in acknowledgement.  
  
"So... do you remember anything from last night?"  
  
Eren's eyes widened at the question.  
  
"Nope!" Eren answered frantically.  
  
Levi then eyed Eren suspiciously.  
  
"W-what?" Eren asked nervously.  
  
"Nothing." Levi slightly smirked at the corner of his lips which concerned Eren greatly now.  
  
"I'll be right back." Levi turned and took the now empty glass with him as he headed towards what Eren was guessing was the kitchen.  
  
Now that Eren was alone once again he was set in his own memories that slowly flooded into his mind as time went by.  
  
Dear god I'm so lame! Getting stuck in the fucking toilet! Who the fuck does that?!  
  
Wait... How did I even get stuck there in the first place? Eren contemplated how that could even be possible.  
  
He then placed both his hands over his head at the thought and shivered. I... I let him carry me. He fucking carried my fat ass! It was all fucking real. Oh god I cuddled him like a fucking puppy. A horny lame ass puppy! I want to die right now. There's no point in living anymore.  
  
Eren coddled as he rocked back and forth wanting to comfort himself. The boy was so caught up and buried within his own dreadful thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Levi had been standing at the foot of the door for quite a while.  
  
"You remember." Levi said as he rose an eyebrow in sudden interest.  
  
Eren popped his head up instantly at the cool velvety voice.  
  
"N-no I d-don't!" Eren stuttered.  
  
Levi chuckled under his breath before he spoke once again.  
  
"Yes you do." He said as he leaned on the door frame with his arms now crossed.  
  
"I-I don't remember shit!" Eren spat as his face and ears began to flush.  
  
"Hmm well then I guess you wouldn't mind me telling you what happened last night."  
  
"No! I mean... It's okay ha-ha-ha." Eren laughed in a forceful monotone like way.  
  
"It would take you too long to tell me that anyways." Eren's eyes moved side by side frantically  
  
"Well I have time."  
  
"Well I don't." Eren grimaced.  
  
Levi now on his own bed scooted slightly closer towards Eren.  
  
"Yes you do." He smirked as he lowered his voice slightly.  
  
"Do you remember what you said to me? About how bad you had too pee." Levi almost whispered as he chuckled under his breath.  
  
Eren instantly placed his hand over Levi's mouth at the notion.  
  
"Levi." Eren said in a 'you better shut the fuck up kind of way.'  
  
Levi then had only done what any logical person would do... he licked Eren's palm.  
  
"W-what are you doing?!" Eren now fully flushed grabbed for his other hand as he looked at Levi completely confused and embarrassed.  
  
"I'm only doing what you did to me." Levi spoke deadpanned.  
  
Eren's eyes almost popped out of his head at the information that was just given to him. "Na, uh! When?!"  
  
"Last night."  
  
"Y-your fucking lying!"  
  
Levi suddenly placed both of his hands on Eren's shoulders. He then lightly pushed Eren down against the bed with the older man on top now.  
  
"I'm dead ass serious." Levi bored his eyes into Eren's. His facade emotionless leaving Eren to believe that Levi was probably telling the truth.  
  
Eren then immediately threw both of his arms over his eyes. Wanting to hide from those grey like ones.  
  
"I can't believe I did that. W-why would I do that?" Eren's voice wavered as he spoke.  
  
"You were trying to act like a puppy." Levi simply said with a slight smile escaping his lips.  
  
"A fucking puppy." Eren mumbled. "I knew I shouldn't have worn this stupid thing."  
  
"I think you'd make a good dog if that counts."  
  
"S-shut up! I'm not a freaking dog!"  
  
"I'll walk you home so they don't take you to the pound."  
  
"Levi!"  
  
"I'm just saying."  
  
Eren then sighed before he spoke once again.  
  
"W-what else did I do?" Eren's voice was quite shaken at this point.  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes. Wait... no. I-I don't know!"  
  
"Whatever I'll tell you anyways."  
  
"Nevermind!" Eren shouted at the man.  
  
"You were humming while using the toilet."  
  
Eren's face began to turn of a light shade of pink.  
  
"H-humming?"  
  
"Hmm yep. You also fell into the toilet." Levi then chuckled at the memory.  
  
Eren only continued hiding his eyes from Levi unable to handle what he had done to himself the night before.  
  
"Oh yeah and you told me I was pretty."  
  
"Why would I ever say that?!" Eren fired instantly.  
  
Levi only smirked as he continued.  
  
"You were practically cuddling the shit out of me when I carried you back here."  
  
"I wasn't cuddling you I was holding on for dear life!" Eren shouted in embarrassment.  
  
Levi then paused as his eyebrows rose.  
"Oh so you remember that?" Levi asked intriguingly.  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Oh really?" Levi asked in his stupid suave like tone.  
  
"They were only wine coolers after all I'm sure you wouldn't forget that much if not anything at all."  
Levi noted.  
  
Shit he's got me cornered.  
  
"I-It was my first time drinking!"  
  
"It was practically a bottle of juice." Levi said in monotone.  
  
"T-that was nothing like juice! That was the real deal!"  
  
"Hmm you don't know how to hold your drinks kid."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Exactly what I said it meant."  
  
"No... really what did you mean?" Eren looked completely lost at this point.  
  
"Did I drop my drink a lot at the party?"  
  
"Oh yes I forgot your one of the sheltered ones."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It means you don't have a high tolerance for alcohol. That you get drunk or buzzed very easily."  
  
"Oh....hey wait a---"  
  
"Your still just a kid Jaeger."  
  
"N-no I'm not I'm a grown man!"  
  
Levi then reached for Eren's chubby rosey like cheeks on each side with his thumb and index finger. He then pulled on each side slightly stretching the boy's face.  
  
"Oi don't rush away your life brat."  
  
Eren only stared at the grouchy like man as he lectured him on the facts of life 'apparently'.  
  
"You think your grown but your not. You still have a little more time before that shit happens. Especially under my watch."  
  
Eren's eyes soon grew softer towards the old man.  
  
"And if that means you can't hold a god damn drink then so be it. I'll be there to take your drunk ass home every single time."  
  
"Levi." Eren said in a fond like manner.

"Tch kids think they know everything these days."  
  
I've been so stupid. I've been coming at this all wrong. Levi... Levi was there for me the whole time at the party. Even if he didn't want to be there he came. He stayed by my side protecting me; watching over me discreetly. And here I am getting all embarrassed over stupid shit like a fucking little girl.  
  
EREN'S FLASHBACKS OF LEVI   
  
"Eren are you okay?"  
  
"Its okay I'll be right here."  
  
"I won't let anyone laugh at you  
Eren."  
  
"I'm a lot stronger than you think brat."  
  
NOW BACK TO PRESENT TIME  
  
"Levi..." Eren sat up and grasped the blanket even tighter before he spoke once again.  
  
"T-thank you." He said timidly, his face downwards away from Levi's eyes.  
  
He then shut his eyes as he continued.  
  
 "You stayed with me the whole time. Y-you looked out for me. And when I had too much to drink you..... took care of me."  
  
 Eren's heart was racing at this point almost as if he was unable to breath in that very second.  
  
"You even c-carried me. I have no idea how you did that but..."  
  
Eren now shot his head back up this time with more determined eyes. His teal like orbs staring back at Levi's grey like ones.  
  
"Thank you so much." Eren said so softly along with a warm gentle smile.  
  
In that very moment Levi had wished if there was a god any god out there, that he could have that boy's smile all to himself.  
  
"Levi are you okay?"  
  
Levi awoke from his dream like state as Eren called for him.  
  
"You were looking at me funny."  
  
"Funny?" Levi questioned intently.  
  
"I don't know how to describe it." Eren then giggled.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean it like that." Eren brought his hand up to his own mouth.  
  
"It's okay." Levi said slipping into his hazy dream like state once again.  
  
"T-there's still parts I honestly don't remember though. But they've been coming back to me over time." Eren faced the blankets fidgeting with its soft cotton like texture between his fingers.  
  
"It's really okay." Levi said in a more soft dazed like tone.  
  
Eren found this side of Levi quite odd since he's never seen the man act in such a way before. It was as if he wasn't all the way here and was clearly daydreaming about something most likely very nice.  
  
Before Eren could speak he felt a big warm hand comb through the boy's hair gently and began to ruffle the soft, brown, messy locks.  
  
Eren's heart raced once again pounding even harder and louder than before. Because for some odd reason whenever Levi would touch him like this it would make the boy so utterly happy inside. Eren instinctively wanted to rub his head against Levi's gentle touch because It always felt so amazingly good when he would do this to him.  
  
"Eren."  
  
"Hmm." Eren hummed.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Levi?" Eren asked curiously.

"I... don't know how to say it right." Levi spoke in deep thought.

"Well It's okay just try." Eren smiled at Levi in a comforting way.

Levi allowed a sigh to escape his lips before he found himself able to speak once again.

"Well last night... about last night I..."  
  
"Open this damn door you fucking pedo!!"  
  
Oh no... Eren grimly thought.  
  
"Is she kicking my fucking door?" Levi asked.  
  
Oh god why?  
  
"I know he's in there you damn asshole!"  
  
Levi slowly released his warm hand from Eren's soft messy locks. He then brought his index finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose.  
  
"God damn that chick is freaking crazy."  
  
"Eren! Eren scream for me if your in there!"  
  
Why Mikasa?  
  
Levi then slid off the bed and walked towards the front entrance.  
  
"Quit fucking up my door I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Open it now!"  
  
"What's the fucking password?"  
  
"I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"Nope wrong answer you have two more tries."  
  
"I swear to---"  
  
"Please?" A softer like voice appeared.  
  
"Correct and the winner goes to..."  
  
Levi swung the door open to see Mikasa and Armin awaiting on the other side.  
  
Mikasa looked furious while Armin looked more worried... for everyone.  
  
Mikasa shoved Levi aside with her shoulder as she forced her way through the apartment.  
  
"Where is he?" Mikasa asked with a slight growl.  
  
Levi only stared at Mikasa blankly.  
  
"Mikasa calm down." Armin placed both of his dandelion like hands on her upper arm.  
  
Mikasa only shrugged Armin off at this point though.  
  
"Not until I find Eren."  
  
"Mikasa!" Eren raised his voice.  
  
Mikasa swiftly turned with a worried look on her face as she ran towards the boy.  
  
"Eren he didn't...." Mikasa literally shivered as she was about to continue.  
  
"Touch you did he?"  
  
"What are you talking about Mikasa?" Eren asked deadpanned.  
  
"And you." Mikasa pointed her index finger towards the older man.  
  
"Didn't anyone tell you that pointing at people is fucking rude?" Levi stated as his arms were crossed again on both sides.  
  
"You took him away from us."  
  
"Mikasa!" Eren shouted.  
  
"I told his friends I was taking him home." Levi stated simply.  
  
"You should have told me to my fucking face." Mikasa spat.  
  
"He wasn't even home." Mikasa said worriedly.  
  
"Mikasa stop it!"  
  
Mikasa snapped her head back at Eren.  
  
"You always do this." Eren said with his fist at his sides.  
  
"You always jump to conclusions or assume the worst."  
  
"But---"  
  
"Levi would never do anything to hurt me." Eren stated confidently.  
  
Mikasa furrowed her eyebrows slightly.  
  
"He was there for me the whole time. He watched over me."  
  
Levi was quite surprised at how confident Eren's statement was towards Mikasa. Even though Levi knew he could handle this himself it was a nice unfamiliar feeling of having someone else stand up for him.  
  
"I know you mean well Mikasa but what you did to Levi was wrong. You should apologize to him."  
  
Mikasa's eyes widened for a moment as she clenched her teeth.  
  
"But Eren."  
  
"Mikasa." Eren said more firmly this time.  
  
Mikasa bit her bottom lip, begrudgingly turning to face Levi now.  
  
"Sorry." Mikasa said this so lowly that they could barely hear the girl.  
  
Eren eyed Mikasa until she spoke once more.  
She then released a loud long sigh.  
  
"Sorry... for kicking on your door like a raging animal. And busting through your home like the feds. And threatening to kill you in your sleep."  
  
"You never said in my sleep." Levi said confusingly.  
  
"Oops I must have said that part in my head." Mikasa said sarcastically.  
  
"Mikasa let's just go home." Eren went to grab for her forearm as he pulled her towards the front door. Mikasa allowed Eren to take her away only wanting to go home as well.  
With Mikasa and Eren now outside Armin was the last one to remain inside the man's apartment.  
  
"I apologize for Mikasa's behavior. She can be very... over protective of Eren. But thank you so much for looking out for him."  
  
"No problem kid."  
  
Armin then slightly bowed for some odd reason before he turned to leave the apartment as well.  
  
Levi rubbed the back of his undercut as he released a tiresome sigh. He then strolled on over to close the front door but before he could Eren came back fidgeting with his puppy costume and his hood dangling from behind his neck.  
  
"I can't believe I have to go back home in broad daylight like this." Eren grimaced at the horrid thought.  
  
"Well I'd take you home but I don't think she'd like that very much." Levi referred to the 'she' as Mikasa.  
  
Eren began to giggle at the thought. "Oh no she... she wouldn't like that very much." Eren paused before he spoke once more.  
  
"But it would be nice if---"  
  
Another memory from the night before then came to the boy at random. It was of the dare Levi took on. Eren could imagine how his mesmerizing grey eyes looked at him, of how he crawled towards the boy swaying his body in a cat like way, of how his lips almost met the older man's. He practically teased the boy before grazing his nose softly against the boy's face, then pressing his soft lips on Eren's chubby cheek.  
  
"I... I'll see y-you later!" Eren spoke hastily as he swiftly walked away from the entrance of Levi's apartment.  
  
Levi was only then left confused at Eren's sudden change of behavior.  
  
\----  
  
He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me! He freaking kissed me!  
Eren felt as he could pass out any minute now. From the walking of course it's not like it was from him replaying that scene in his mind over and over again or anything.  
  
"Eren why are you walking so fast?" Armin called out.  
  
Why did he pick me of all people? He could have kissed anyone.  
  
Eren furrowed his eyebrows as he was in deep thought.  
  
Maybe... maybe he felt uncomfortable with the dare in the first place. And since he didn't know anyone else there he just felt most comfortable with it being me. He probably assumed that since I'm a close reliable friend that I would most likely understand especially with the circumstances that was laid out for him. Don't worry my friend I understand!  
  
Eren then rose his fist into the air literally in the middle of the street.  
  
The bonds of friendship can be such a beautiful thing! Eren almost teared up at the thought.  
  
"Hey uh is Eren okay?" Armin nearly whispered to Mikasa with his hand slightly covering his mouth so Eren wouldn't be able to hear within ear shot.  
  
Mikasa bored into the boy who from afar looked slightly... 'Not all the way here.' She could see him holding his fist into the air like a freaking pink power ranger announcing her next major power move. And then the tears, the tears just didn't make any since with the pose Eren was making.  
  
"I don't know Armin.... I don't know."  
  
With Eren, Mikasa, and Armin now back at their apartment Mikasa strolled through the room and sat on the big brown comfy sofa.  
  
"Eren let's watch something." Mikasa said.  
  
Eren looked at Mikasa with endearment in his eyes. He missed Mikasa. He missed spending time with her like watching anime and gaming. Even just having her always by his side was always comforting.  
  
"Mikasa." Eren said in a serious yet more gentle manner.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You need to stop talking to Levi like that."  
  
Mikasa began to fold her arms and cross one leg over the other as she leaned in more into the couch.  
  
"Mikasa I'm serious Levi is a good person. He would never hurt me or put me in harms way. He... he actually reminds me of you sometimes."  
  
Mikasa's eyes shot up at what Eren had just said.  
  
"I am nothing like that shit talking pedo." Mikasa growled.  
  
"Stop calling him a freaking pedo!"  
  
"But he is."  
  
"How the hell is a pedo?"  
  
"He's a middle aged man hanging out with a boy who just turned 18 not too long ago. What in the world could an old man and a boy have in common?"  
  
"First of all I'm an adult now and second age doesn't matter when it comes to friendship."  
  
"Yea... friends." Mikasa huffed.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Exactly what I said it means."  
  
"God Mikasa would you just listen for a second!"  
  
Eren released a long sigh before he could continue.  
  
"Can you at least try to get along with him?"  
  
"Why do you want us to get along so bad?" Mikasa asked coldly.  
  
"Because... you both are very important people in my life."  
  
Mikasa only bored her eyes into his blankly.  
  
"Please Mikasa... for me?"  
  
Mikasa could never turn down those adorable puppy like eyes that Eren would always use against her as his lasts resort.  
  
"Fine, but he better watch his back."  
  
Now it was Eren who was staring at Mikasa blankly almost shocked at how she just suddenly gave in once he pleaded to the raven like girl.  
  
"Well are you gonna watch this with me or not?" Mikasa asked.  
  
"Well it depends what it is."  
  
"It's got gore... lots of gore."  
  
Eren instantly joined Mikasa on the couch. For him gore was already convincing enough. Armin followed not too far behind leaving the three of them finally spending time together after a long while.  
  
\----  
  
Levi POV  
  
"Welcome to Sweet Flower where our sweets will warm you up to your hearts content."  
  
The customer smiled at the handsome man behind the counter who in return sent a half like smile her way.  
  
"Would you like to try any of our specials today?" The man said in a kinder manner than his usual.  
  
"No thank you I'd just like two single cinnamon raisin muffins with a caramel latte please."  
  
"Coming right up." The slightly risen man said as he went towards the back of the bakery.  
  
"Petra we need two orders of cinnamon raisin muffins." Levi said in an unfamiliar serene like manner.  
  
This caused Petra to look at the man oddly at his strange subtle behavior.  
  
"O-okay then." Petra stuttered slightly.  
  
Levi swiftly then turned to make the women's latte effortlessly.  
  
The women was almost mesmerized at how the man could make something as simple as making coffee look so beautiful from afar.  
  
"Here you go mam."  
  
"Oh thank you. And... you can call me Erin." The girl said shyly.  
  
"Erin... that's a nice name." Levi nearly began to doze off at the name for a moment before he was literally snapped back into reality by Hanji herself.  
  
"Thank you so much Erin have a nice day." Hanji intervened.  
  
The girl looked at Hanji and then back at Levi and sent the man a kind smile before she turned to leave.  
  
Levi could feel Hanji's piercing eyes on him as the customer had finally left. Levi took this as an indication to get away from the mad woman. He then swiftly walked passed Hanji heading out towards the back entrance.  
  
"Woah there!" Hanji literally leaped as she then wrapped her arms around Levi's back causing him to nearly fall on his face.  
  
"What the hell you hag get off of me!"  
  
"Not until you tell me!"  
  
"Get the fuck off me shitty four eyes!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
Levi began to forcibly crawl as Hanji still hung onto his waist.  
  
"I told you! You've got it bad! I've never seen you smile like that before!"  
  
"It was a fucking customer." Levi growled under his breath.  
  
"And when have you ever given a shit about that before?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
Levi had clenched his teeth in pure irritation now. With this he soon was able to somehow wiggle his way out of Hanji's grasp.  
  
"Levi" Hanji whined.  
  
Levi only stood there as he patted the dirt off of his pants.  
  
"Tch annoying."  
  
Mike on the other hand helped himself by sniffing the grouchy old man.  
  
"Hmm." Mike hummed with a smirk now across his face.  
  
"You smell sweet."  
  
Levi scrunched his eyebrows as he leaned back slightly.  
  
"I work in a bakery." He said deadpanned.  
  
"No... this is different." Mike sniffled the air.  
  
"It smells like... love."  
  
Hanji gasped as she instantly turned back to levi.  
  
"You love him?!"  
  
Levi only turned away as he grimly stared at the ground.  
  
 "You love him!" Hanji pointed.  
  
"Holy shit balls! Who ever thought some kid could make you become all mushy inside!"  
  
Hanji began to cackle loudly as she went over to slap Levi's back.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"There's nothing to tell." Levi spoke lowly.  
  
"Aww your still shy about it I guess! Well that's understandable." Hanji said as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh that's right! What about those pastries you made?! What did he say about them?"  
  
Levi grew even quieter when the mere question came to mind.  
  
"Levi---"  
  
"He didn't try them." Levi said cutting Hanji off mid sentence.  
  
"What? What do you mean he didn't try them?"  
  
"He didn't eat that shit." Levi said in a more firm manner this time.  
  
Hanji then swiftly went for the fridge where Levi stored his pastries he had made for Eren.  
  
"Levi..."  
  
"Just throw them away."  
  
"No way! There's no way I'm going to throw all of your hard work you put your heart into right in the trash!"  
  
"Hanji just---"  
  
"Levi, just at least let him have a taste."  
  
"It's old, it'll taste like shit now."  
  
"But---"  
  
Levi walked over and grabbed one of the pastries from the fridge. He then gazed at his tedious designs that took much of his time to make and suddenly swung his arm and threw the pastry into the garbage.  
  
"Levi!"  
  
"It's shit now." Levi simply said.  
  
"Besides... Eren wouldn't have liked them anyways."  
  
Hanji looked hard at Levi. Observing how his emotions have gotten the best of him as of lately.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How long?" Hanji repeated herself.  
  
"How long what?" Levi asked nearly annoyed by the vague question.  
  
"How long have you felt this way?"  
  
The room went still. Silence taking over as Hanji and Mike took in every word and every movement the old man had made.  
  
"I don't know.... a while."  
  
Hanji gasped once again with excitement once again in her eyes.  
  
"Levi!" Hanji giggled.  
  
"My best friend is actually in love! I thought this day would never come! Levi you have to tell him!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Eh?" Hanji asked in pure confusion. "Why not?!"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
Levi snapped his head back at Hanji.  
  
"I call bullshit on that shitty excuse." Hanji called out.  
  
Levi clenched his teeth at how difficult this women was being.  
  
"Your afraid aren't you?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything."  
  
"Yes you are. Something about him scares you. It scares you so much that you can't even tell him how you feel."  
  
"Shut up." Levi spat.  
  
"Levi you've been alone for so long ever since... her."  
  
"Shut up." He spat even harsher.  
  
"It's been so long since I've seen you so happy."  
  
"Shut up." His hand was now literally gripping his face.  
  
"Hanji." Mike placed his hand on Hanji's shoulder.  
  
They could barely see Levi's sharp grey eyes anymore from the front of his hair covering it's corners.  
  
Hanji's eyes widened as she soon had realized what she had just spoken moments ago. She instantly slapped her hand over her mouth while her eyes were filled with remorse.  
  
"L-Levi... I'm sorry I didn't m---"  
  
"I can't lose him." Levi said lowly.  
  
"I've already lost so much and I've been able to hold on to whatever I have left so far."  
  
He then slowly rose his head and looked at Hanji and Mike.  
  
"I can't lose him too."  
  
\-----  
  
Eren POV  
  
"Yo Eren!" Connie shouted from behind.  
  
Eren turned to see his friend running up towards him.  
  
"Hey Connie!" Eren waved.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
Eren only looked back at Connie blankly.  
  
"You know... the party?"  
  
"Oh yeah... about that." Eren laughed nervously.  
  
"You were pretty drunk." Connie smirked.  
  
"I didn't mean too!" Eren panicked.  
  
"Dude it's really okay people get drunk at parties all the time."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sometimes I swear you lived in a hole most of your life or something."  
  
Eren only felt even more embarrassed at this point.  
  
"Hey I didn't mean it like that man my bad." Connie said sincerely.  
  
"Oh it's okay." Eren said timidly  
  
"I know I can be slow a lot of times." Eren said as he pressed both his index fingers together.  
  
"Eren!"  
  
Eren instantly rose his head to see Sasha waving at the boy excitingly.  
He could see Riener, Jean, Marco, and Annie were with her as well.  
  
"Hey guys." Eren spoke up.  
  
"You were so wasted the other night!" Sasha yelled over to Eren.  
  
Eren looked around frantically hoping others at the campus haven't overheard.  
  
"I'm glad you came though I feel like we have gotten even closer as friends." Sasha then smiled.  
  
"I'm glad too! I-I mean... yea umm that's how I roll."  
  
The group began to giggle at Eren's attempt to act cool.  
  
Riener then placed his firm hand on Eren's shoulder.  
  
"It was an honor to scare the living shit out of Jean with you." He said with a thumbs up.  
  
"Hey! That was some fucked up shit you guys pulled back there!" Jean yelled with his hands balled into a fist.  
  
"But... I'm actually impressed Jaeger. You've got some balls. I like that."  
  
"So... you like my balls?" Eren asked sarcastically.  
  
The group nearly lost it at this point leaving Jean beat red from Eren's sarcastic question.  
  
"Shut up! I totally didn't mean it that way!"  
  
"Sure Jean whatever you say." Eren replied.  
  
The group then continued to laugh.  
  
"Yo that was a good one Eren." Connie admitted.  
  
Eren could see Jean growing frustrated at the sudden turn of events.  
  
"I was just kidding Jean." Eren said with his hands up in defense.  
  
Jean literally glared at him.  
  
"I swear!" Eren said as he began to giggle as well.  
  
"You little!" Jean wrapped his arm around Eren's neck and nudged his balled fist into the boy's head full of hair playfully.  
  
"Your lucky that I actually like you."  
  
Eren looked up at Jean surprisingly.  
  
"As a friend!" Jean quickly added  
  
"Jean your making this way to easy." Riener said coming from his laughter.  
  
Jean clenched his teeth together.  
  
"Fuck it I'm not going to say anything anymore!"  
  
"Aww don't be like that." Sasha slapped Jean on the back.  
  
Jean folded his arms and snubbed the group instead.  
  
"Your little friend was really cool too." Marco added.  
  
"Yes! The way he took that dare like it was nothing was super cool!" Connie nearly shouted.  
  
"We kind of made him our friend but it didn't seem like he really minded." Connie also said.  
  
"Well I don't like him." Jean turned his face slightly and spoke with an attitude and his arms remaining folded.  
  
"I'm happy almost everyone got along then." Eren said as he fiddled with his sweaty palms.  
  
"Yea Krista kept bringing up how hot and sexy he was. Ymir got totally pissed off having her girl get all hot and bothered by some cat man. Well that's how she described him at least. She told me to tell you to never bring him around again." Connie smirked.  
  
"Umm... Okay?" Eren said in a confused like manner even though he wasn't really confused at all for once.  
  
"Ahh bring him around whenever." Riener spoke up.  
  
"I can tell he's a good guy. He's actually really protective over you if you ask me."  
  
"W-what do you mean?!" Eren blushed at the statement Riener had just made.  
  
"An over protective brother would know something like this." Riener spoke.  
  
"Y-yea he just worries about me a lot since I'm kind of slow and all." Eren said shyly.  
  
"Well I think he's a really good friend for you." Marco said with a gentle smile.  
  
"Yea he is." Eren couldn't help but blush and smile in return.  
  
The group all together then went silent at Eren's expression. Except for Jean of course since he wasn't really paying attention for a while since the subject was on "that guy." The group could see it though. It was as if Eren was at peace, as if he was utterly and truly covered in bliss in that very moment.  
  
"Hey umm by the way do you think I could have Armin's number?" Jean asked Eren, oblivious to the current situation.  
  
"Jeez Jean you really know how to ruin a moment." Sasha said in annoyance.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about potato girl!"  
  
"Oh my god it was one time! Will you ever let that go?!"  
  
"Never! I'll never let you forget that day!"  
  
"Potato girl?" Eren asked in a way of talking to himself.  
  
"That's another story for another time my friend." Connie said as he shook his head side to side.  
  
"Yea we should get to class before we're late." Marco spoke up.  
  
"Ahh shit come on Eren we better hurry before we're late!" Connie grabbed for Eren's arm and literally dragged him into next period's class.  
  
"See ya in last period guys!" Connie shouted.  
  
"Y-yea see ya!" Eren shouted along as well.  
  
\----  
School was now over for the day. I was definitely getting hungry as I tried to reminisce the delicious holy gods of food during last period but nooo Jean kept bugging me about Armin's damn phone number. I finally submitted and gave Jean his number. Armin was a sacrifice. A poor sacrifice that I have betrayed!  
  
I then close my eyes tightly and ball my hand into a fist in mid air towards my face.  
  
I'm sorry Armin please forgive me.  
  
"Hey is that someone's limo?"  
  
"Woah that's awesome!"  
  
"Someone here must be really rich at our college."  
  
A limo?  
  
I turn to where all the commotion was.  
  
"I wish I could ride in one of those."  
  
I push through the growing crowds of people wanting to see myself who this now so called rich student was.  
  
The sleek black door then opened slowly as the mysterious human tediously took his sweet time in steeping out of the car.  
  
My curiosity was getting the best of me as I finally forced my way to the very front of the small like crowd.  
  
The very next second all I could see was fine blonde hair as the man went head first outside of the limo.  
  
"He's so handsome."  
  
"Oh my I wonder who he's here for."  
  
"Is he single?"  
  
Wait....  
  
I squinted my eyes in complete disbelief. The man was looking left and right as if he was searching for someone. He barely took notice of the chatter that grew within the crowd.  
  
"Erwin?"  
  
Erwin snapped his head instantly at my call.  
  
"Eren!" The man's face literally lit up once he saw the teal eyed boy.  
  
"E-Erwin what are you---"  
  
Erwin swiftly walked up to Eren and wrapped both his masculine arms around the boy pulling him in towards his chest.  
  
Eren was shocked at Erwin's embrace. He could feel Erwin pressing him closer towards his hard chest to the point where he could hear the blonde man's rapid heart beat.  
  
"Eren I missed you." Erwin said lowly towards Eren's ear.  
  
Eren immediately blushed at the low warm confession.  
  
"Y-you w-what?" Eren asked nervously even though he clearly heard him the first time.  
  
"Eren it's been a while."  
  
Eren's face was pressed into Erwin even more as he could smell the nice scent of his cologne lingering.  
  
He smells really nice.... Wait, why is he holding me like this?! And so close too?!  
  
Eren's face turned even redder at the thought and current situation he was in right now.  
  
"Is that a family member?"  
  
"That could be his boyfriend?"  
  
"No way he's too good looking for that guy."  
  
"But the way he's holding him..."  
  
I could hear the loud whispers surrounding me in that very moment.  
  
Erwin then placed his glove like hands on my shoulders and pulled me off to where he was now looking into my eyes. He then instantly took his hand and placed it on my wrist, pulling me towards the opened door of the black limo.  
  
"W-wait Erwin?"  
  
Erwin continued to reel me in as I was entering the black sleek vehicle. Once inside Erwin had climbed over me to close the handle of the limo shut.  
  
"There that's better." Erwin said in his calm smoothing tone.  
  
"Erwin w-what are you d-doing here?"  
  
"Don't you remember our deal?"  
  
I only stared at him blankly for a moment before he spoke once again.  
  
"If I keep this a secret you'll come see me once a week. Even though he found out that one time I technically never told Levi about our secret meeting."  
  
Erwin smiled in a way as if he had just won a game of freaking chess.  
  
He's right though he never told Levi. He just happened to hear Erwin over the phone and to add on I'm a pretty bad liar.  
  
"So where would you like to go Eren?"  
  
"Huh? Y-you mean we're going somewhere now?" Eren asked surprisingly.  
  
Erwin leaned his chin against his balled like hand as he smiled towards the boy.  
  
"B-but I don't know where to go." Eren said timidly as he pressed both his index fingers together.  
  
"Anywhere is fine with me as long as your happy." Erwin said.

Eren looked at Erwin in shock of how he could say something like that so easily to him.  
  
"Um t-thank you but don't worry about me. I don't go out much anyways."  
  
Since I'm an otaku.  
  
"I don't know where all the cool places people usually go to." Eren nearly mumbled.  
  
"That's alright Eren we can just figure it out together then." Erwin said understandingly.

Erwin then smiled once again with his charming ways.  
  
"Besides I'm sure wherever we go, we'll have lots of fun."  
  
\----  
  
"Where did Eren go?" Armin asked.  
"He said he'd walk home with us today since it's been a while when we were last able to."  
  
"He's probably with his other friends." Mikasa said begrudgingly.  
  
"No he wouldn't just do that without even telling us at least." Armin replied.  
  
"Eh?" Armin's phone buzzed in his pocket.  
  
"Oh... Eren is with a friend." Armin said in a disappointed like manner.  
  
"See? He doesn't need us anymore."  
  
"Mikasa."  
  
Armin's eyes widened once he finally looked at Mikasa.  
  
"I miss him." Mikasa's hands and arms were rubbing at her now teary eyes.  
  
"It's like he's slowly leaving us before my very eyes."  
  
Armin then walked over and held Mikasa in his delicate like arms.  
  
"I don't want to share him."  
  
Armin only listened to Mikasa's cries and complaints as he rubbed her head.  
  
"Mikasa, Eren would never leave us. He cherishes us more than you could ever know. He needs this Mikasa. I'm happy for him and you should be too. Now everyone can see how great Eren is."  
  
"I don't care." Mikasa said in an almost childish like way.  
  
"Ever since he was little we were his only friends. We were the only other people he ever talked too. Don't you remember that time he was so terrified to even go outside?"  
  
Mikasa didn't answer but she knew very well exactly what Armin was talking about.  
  
"Haven't you noticed how more open he's been or how happier he is. His socialization skills have improved greatly too."  
  
Mikasa couldn't help but slightly smile at the last part.  
  
"He did talk a lot more awkwardly before." Mikasa admitted.  
  
"That's because he's moving outside of his comfort zone. He's facing his fears head on now Mikasa."  
  
Mikasa moved up slightly to where she was now facing Armin completely.  
  
"Mikasa... he's growing up."  
  
Mikasa began to tear up again.  
  
"I... I know."  
  
"And don't ever forget we're always his best friends."  
  
Mikasa now smiled as her remaining tears fell down her soft pale cheeks.  
  
"So let's continue to watch over him and cheer him on." Armin said with determined eyes that reminded Mikasa of Eren in that very moment.  
  
Mikasa then closed her eyes and sent a small smile towards Armin in return.

"Okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry we will get into more details of what's going on with Levi soon in this story and as for Erwin and Eren? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out.... muwahahahahaha XD.  
> Poor Mikasa I actually feel bad for her she's afraid of losing her best friend :(.


	14. Handsome appetite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions run high.  
> More Awkwardness coming your way.  
> Erwin is back!  
> Curse Eren's otaku ways!

Erwin kept staring at me with that charming smile of his he had plastered across his face. It made me happy when he smiled but also very nervous for some odd reason.  
  
A loud growl soon filled the silence of the limo as I horrifically grabbed my stomach and wrapped it within my arms in embarrassment.  
  
Erwin chuckled lightly before he spoke.  
  
"It looks like someone's pretty hungry."  
  
"D-dont laugh I-I'm not hungry." Eren said bashfully.  
  
"Hmm where would you like to eat?"  Erwin hummed happily.  
  
"Wherever you feel like eating is okay with me."  
  
"Are you sure?" Erwin asked.  
  
"Y-yes I'm sure."  
\-----  
  
What the hell am I reading?  
  
I know I told Erwin he could pick any restaurant but could he at least pick  
one that had freaking english I could actually understand on the menu?  
  
And there's no prices... Where are the prices?  
  
"U-um Erwin?"  
  
"Yes Eren." Erwin smiled as he spoke his name.  
  
"Where are the prices?"  
  
"Oh don't worry about that."  
  
"B-but I need to know so I can get the cheapest one." Eren said timidly.  
  
"Eren it's on me so don't worry about the price."  
  
"I-I can pay for myself but thank you."  
  
"I'm still going to pay for you whether you like it or not."  
  
"But---"  
  
"Do you see anything you like?"  
  
"Oh um..." I squinted at the menu carefully. It was all in english yes but did I understand an inkling of it?... no.  
  
"Umm."  
  
"Do you need help Eren?"  
  
"Oh pfft nah I got this."  
  
Erwin chuckled at Eren's new found behavior.  
  
What the hell is a Bucatini alla carbonara?  
  
Eren looked as if he was greatly constipated as he secretly struggled understanding the menu.  
  
  
T-tagl-liatelle with black trumpet mushrooms.  
  
MUSHROOMS!  
I know that word... I like mushrooms.  
  
Paccheroni with ragu of willis farm pork.  
  
It's pork! It's some kind of fucking pork. Yes I own this shiieet!!  
  
From Erwin's point of view it looked as if Eren was going through almost every emotion Erwin could think of through the boy's odd facial expressions.  
  
"Here let me help you." Erwin said in an endearing way as he got up and sat right next to Eren.  
  
Eren nearly jumped at Erwin's sudden movement from leaving his own seat and now sitting suddenly so close to him.  
  
Erwin held the menu on one side now with Eren holding the other.  
  
"Eren."  
  
Eren gulped at Erwin's masculine voice.  
  
"H-huh?" Eren asked softly yet confused.  
  
"I wasn't thinking when I brought you here. I should have known better."  
  
"W-what do you mean?" Eren asked with his big teal orbs.  
  
"Well... I should have taken into consideration that you may not understand the menu." Erwin chuckled.  
  
"I... I know some of the stuff." Eren mumbled.  
  
"No need to worry. I can just sit next to you and read the menu off for you." Erwin said as his arm was soon pressed against Eren's.  
  
"No you can't do that!" Eren said shyly.  
  
"I'll just get whatever your getting." Eren spoke in a softer tone.  
  
Erwin's leg was soon pressed against Eren's as he scooted even closer towards the boy.  
  
Eren almost yelped at the close contact Erwin was now giving.  
  
"Here look at this one." Erwin pointed.  
  
The blonde man explained several of the entrees to Eren on the menu but Eren had a slight hard time focusing since Erwin's hand was literally brushing against Eren's the whole time.  
  
"Eren are you alright?"  
  
"W-what?"  
  
Erwin smiled as be spoke once more. "Your face is all red. Are you perhaps blushing?"  
  
"W-what? W-why would I be blushing?" Eren slapped both his palms over his cheeks.  
  
"Hmm I don't know maybe it's from being hot?"  
  
"But I don't feel hot." Eren simply replied.  
  
"Or maybe it's because your shy." Erwin lowly whispered.  
  
"N-no I'm not!" Eren frantically took the menu and started to read but his real intentions were to hide his face from Erwin.  
  
Erwin couldn't help but laugh at how cute the chubby boy was.  
  
"Your so adorable."  
  
Eren instantly dropped the menu from his hands as he stared blankly into the empty atmosphere.  
  
"Eren?"  
  
Erwin waved his hand in front of the boy who's eyes were widened most likely from the pure shock of Erwin's compliment.  
  
Erwin then lay his chin on his palm and used the other hand to poke at Eren's chubby rosey cheek gently.  
  
Eren finally took notice of Erwin from this.  
  
"I'm not adorable." Eren said sullenly.  
  
Erwin's eyebrows rose at Eren's reaction to the comment he had just made.  
  
"Eren... did I upset you?"  
  
"N-no you didn't." Eren said as he stared harder into his menu.  
  
"It's... It's just... It isn't funny." Eren said in a more timid tone now.  
  
"What isn't funny?" Erwin said concerned.  
  
"Y-you making jokes that I'm cute and adorable and stuff."  
  
Erwin looked almost confused for once which rarely ever happened for the man since he was just so fucking clever.  
  
"But you are." Erwin stated confidently.  
  
Eren was now all the more flustered by what Erwin had just spoken.  
  
"I-I don't understand." Eren's eyebrows almost furrowed in complete confusion of how Erwin could even remotely ever see him as 'adorable.'  
  
"You don't have to Eren. It's just preference.... my preference." Erwin said.  
  
"What's your preference?" Eren asked.  
  
"Hmm." Erwin hummed.  
  
He then raised his finger and lightly poked Eren's cheek once again.  
  
"Soft things."  
  
Eren eyed Erwin with those big wide teal eyes of his. He then swiftly turned back at the menu.  
  
"I-I think I know what I want to order." Eren spoke hastily.  
  
"And what is that?" Erwin asked curiously.  
  
"Umm the... Q-Quadrotti" Eren only puffed in frustration from the complicated pronunciation of the next word.  
  
"This one." Eren pointed giving up on even trying to read the menu anymore. He was just too hungry.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Eren shook his head in a child like way towards the man.  
  
Erwin only chuckled as he closed both menus now. He then handed them to the waiter and told them what they had both wanted to order.  
  
"So Eren tell me more about yourself." Erwin leaned his shoulder against Eren's.  
  
"There's nothing really to tell." Eren said nervously as he could feel the proximity of the blonde man's body heat.  
  
"Sure there is don't be modest."  
  
"B-but I don't know what you want to know..."  
  
"Anything. Anything and everything about you."  
  
Eren puzzled on what topic to even start with at this point.  
  
"Your likes and dislikes." Erwin suggested.  
  
"Oh umm well I like chocolate but I really hate cucumbers." Eren made a face of distaste towards the mention of cucumbers.  
  
Erwin smiled at the boy's awkward yet adorable attempt at this topic.  
  
"Cucumbers aren't that bad are they?" Erwin asked in actual interest.  
  
"They're terrible! It's like it wants to be a fruit but it just didn't make the cut. It's a retarded version of a pickle if you ask me."  
  
Erwin couldn't help but laugh at how serious Eren was taking this discussion as if it were some kind of cucumber debate.  
  
"Tell me more."  
  
"About cucumbers?"  
  
"No silly about you."  
  
"Oh... Well I like the fall season more than the summer. And I like Chinese and Mexican food the most. I don't like boring long drama movies and I hate the dark. I'd rather be cold than hot. I don't like mean people and I love anime and video games.  
  
Eren then started to rub the back of his head.  
  
"I-I'm really bad at these kind of  
things." Eren laughed nervously.  
  
"I think your doing just fine." Erwin said reassuringly.  
  
"I got to learn more about you." Erwin smiled.  
  
Eren blushed at Erwin wanting to learn more about him.  
  
"W-well what do you like and dislike?" Eren asked hastily almost as if he were trying to change the subject.  
  
"Hmm well I actually like cucumbers and also chocolate. I like anything sweet pretty much. I enjoy all seasons. I like seafood and Italian the most. I don't like cheap thriller movies and I don't mind the dark. I'd rather be in the middle rather than hot or cold and I don't like mean people either. I also love video games."  
  
Erwin smiled once he had finished.  
  
Eren on the other hand was astounded with how Erwin answered in such a similar way to the boy's and yet Erwin's way STILL sounded so much more intelligent and fluent.  
  
"Did I do alright?" Erwin asked as he leaned in towards Eren.  
  
Eren only shook his head once again.  
  
Eren then reached for his soda and placed both hands around the glass sipping its contents through the straw.  
  
As Erwin took in the sight of the adorable boy the waiter had finally arrived with their entrées.  
  
The waiter then placed both plated foods in front of the other.  
  
"You don't mind if I stay over here next to you do you?" Erwin asked.  
  
"It's okay with me." Eren replied shyly.  
  
Erwin leaned into his elbows that were on the table and both hands folded over the other as he smiled towards Eren.  
  
Meanwhile the waiter then opened both silver tops to reveal their plated meals before them.  
  
As the boy finally faced his meal he looked in almost utter disgust. The texture looked as if it were a slimly, unidentified object plastered with a thick consistency of the foreign grey like colored sauce. And the smell don't even get him started on that ferocious smell they call food. But the boy tried to hide his disfigured expression as best he could.  
  
Eren then tried discreetly from the corner of his eye to see Erwin's entrée that looked quite opposite of his own plate of disappointment. It was of a delicious golden brown texture where the meal had familiar detailing such as the stuffed mushrooms.  
  
Eren literally could have drooled at the sight of Erwin's plate and the smell was so heavenly.  
  
Erwin though like the clever man he was took notice of this observation.  
  
"Would you like to try some?"  
  
Erwin insisted, scooting the plate towards the boy with his index finger.  
  
"O-Oh umm no thank you." Eren instantly looked straight back at his own plate staring at the abyss of grossness that lay before him.  
  
Erwin could then see the expressionless facade taking over on the boy's face as if he were truly dead inside in this very moment.  
  
Erwin then took his fork and had cut into his hot plated meal.  
  
"Eren."  
  
Eren shot his head up from his nightmarish plate.  
  
"Here try some." Erwin insisted kindly.  
  
"It's okay but thank you."  
  
Erwin then took his utensil and brought the fork up.  
  
"Eren?"  
  
Eren turned once again towards Erwin's call.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
 Erwin then dove the fork into the boy's mouth.  
  
Eren's eyes widened as the man started to chuckle at the boy's new found reaction.  
  
The boy then shut his eyes tightly as he slid his mouth from the fork now chewing on the hot dish.  
  
As the boy chewed continuously his eyes literally could have popped out of his forehead at its savory taste.  
  
"Do you like it?" Erwin smiled.  
  
"... It's okay." He lied.  
  
"Just okay?" The blonde man asked knowing this.  
  
"Y-yes." Eren said as he eyed Erwin's plate once more.  
  
"Maybe you should try another piece just to make sure." Erwin said.  
  
"Yea I should... j-just in case." Eren said timidly.  
  
Eren went to reach for his own fork but found that Erwin had already placed it against the boy's plump pink lips; grazing the fork softly across his bottom lip.  
  
"Here you go Eren." The man spoke softly towards the boy.  
  
Eren blushed as Erwin was waiting for the boy to open his mouth.  
  
Eren then slowly opened his mouth accepting the man's kind offer once more.  
  
"Eren... do you like it now?" Erwin asked lowly.  
  
"Y-yes... It's really good!" Eren finally admitted.  
  
"Hmm have some more." Erwin offered another piece of his dinner to the boy.  
  
"Oh umm thank you but you should enjoy it."  
  
"I don't mind at all Eren."  
  
"B-but."  
  
"Here."  
  
Eren shook his head rapidly from  side to side now.  
  
"Please Eren... Just one more bite at least." Erwin pleaded.  
  
"O-Okay just one more."  
  
"Hmm." Erwin hummed as he reached to cut into another piece.  
  
Eren prepared himself this time for the final bite Erwin was knowingly ready to feed to him. His hands clenched into fist on his knees. His eyes more determined and his cheeks slightly puffed out now.  
  
The boy then opened wide welcoming the delicious texture.  
  
Eren did find it slightly weird how slow Erwin was placing the fork into his mouth this time around. And as the boy closed his pink lips around the fork Erwin only slowly pulled the fork from the boy's lips making it slightly even more awkward for Eren.  
  
"T-thank you for sharing." Eren slightly bowed eternally grateful for the kind man's hospitality.  
  
"Oh no you really don't have to thank me."  
  
Eren shied away from Erwin's smile and grimily began to stare at his own plate once again.  
  
He then slowly picked up his fork and started to poke at the mysterious object called 'food.' Sitting before him.  
  
What the hell? Why is it bouncing?!  
  
Eren shivered at this.  
  
Erwin couldn't help but feel bad for the brown haired boy at this point.  
  
He then used his hand this time to push his whole plate over to Eren's side.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"You can have it." Erwin said has he reassured Eren with one of his many smiles.  
  
"But I already have my meal." Eren said confusingly.  
  
"It's really alright Eren I can order another one."  
  
"But isn't it... expensive?"  
  
"Hmm is it?"  
  
"Erwin." Eren caught on that Erwin was basically answering a question with a question.  
  
"How about we share it together so you won't feel so bad about it."  
  
Eren contemplated on this offer. But he still felt bad that now Erwin had to share his own dinner with him.  
  
"We need room for desert don't you think?" Erwin added.  
  
"Yes." Eren answered almost instantly.  
  
"I mean... well... If you insist."  
  
Erwin then placed the plate where they can both each eat the other side of the meal evenly.  
  
As Eren took his fork and cut into another bite of the hot entrée the boy then snapped his head and tried to stop Erwin from what he was about to do.  
  
"Erwin!"  
  
It was too late.  
  
Erwin had placed the fork into his mouth by now.  
  
"E-Erwin... my mouth was on that one."  
  
"Hmm?" Erwin turned slightly back at Eren from his side and sent the boy an almost 'lost' kind of expression.  
  
"Oh you mean this?" Erwin pulled the fork from between his lips slowly.  
  
"Y-yes that one!" Eren was so embarrassed knowing how grossed out Erwin must feel by now.  
  
"Y-you need a new fork."  
  
"This one is just fine Eren."  
  
"B-but my mouth---"  
  
"Eren I don't want another fork."  
  
Eren nearly turned beat red from what Erwin had just said.  
  
This had reminded him of those shoujo manga situations where the boy or girl would share something both their mouths had been on such as a straw or whatever else they'd use. To them it was known as an 'indirect kiss.'  
  
An Indirect kiss?! Eren screamed into his mind.  
  
Eren watched how Erwin placed another piece into his mouth with the very fork Eren had just used.  
  
He watched how oddly Erwin would leave the fork in his mouth a little longer then usual and would then slide it slowly back out from between his lips.  
  
Eren blushed and turned the other way not understanding why Erwin wouldn't just switch the god damn fork out.  
  
If only Erwin knew that this was basically an indirect kiss then maybe he'd stop.  
  
Eren then snapped his head back at Erwin.  
  
"Erwin you know that's technically an indirect kiss!" Eren fired hastily.  
  
"Hmm..." Erwin only then looked at the fork.  
  
"Interesting."  
  
Erwin only cut into his plate and stuck the fork back into his mouth savoring it's yummy flavor mixed in with the boy's presence where his mouth had been not too long ago.  
  
"I-It's gross isn't it?!" Eren asked as he was facing towards the ground.  
  
"It's not gross"  
  
"Yes it is... I'm gross."  
  
"Eren your not gross. There is nothing gross about you." Erwin said more sternly.  
  
"Erwin I---"  
  
"I don't like when you say things like that about yourself." Erwin said with a slight saddened expression in his eyes.  
  
Eren couldn't help but feel bad now even though he only insulted himself which was quite normal for him. But Erwin's face, he didn't fully understand. But he did feel bad for putting it there in the first place.  
  
"I-I'm sorry..." Eren said as he looked down from Erwin's strong icy blue eyes.  
  
"Don't be." Erwin said softly.  
  
"Eren... I just want you to be kinder to yourself."  
  
Eren looked as if there was a slight pout now appearing on his own face.  
  
"Why does it matter if I am?" Eren asked continuing to pout.  
  
"Because your not gross." Erwin reached for the boy's hair and placed a lock of it behind his ear. Erwin then slightly leaned in towards the red colored ear.  
"Your so adorable."  
  
Eren shut his eyes instantly at Erwin's closeness mixed in with those sweet words.  
  
"E-Erwin."  
  
"Hmm?" Erwin hummed.  
  
"Your a really nice person." Eren smiled shyly as he was facing down upon his lap.  
  
"You think so?" Erwin chuckled as he sat back up.  
  
"Y-yes." Eren reassured.  
  
"Your the sweetest of them all though."  
  
Eren started to laugh shyly.  
  
"No I'm not." Eren pushed Erwin's arm playfully as he tried to hide his growing smile.  
  
"Eren if your not sweet what would that make me?" Erwin asked with a bright smile from the sight of Eren's growing one.  
  
"I would have to be a very tainted man if that were to be true." Erwin stated.  
  
Eren shook his head side to side rapidly.  
  
"That's not true. Your one of the nicest people I've ever met." Eren spoke hastily with those rosy chubby cheeks of his.  
  
"I don't even understand why Levi always says those mean things about you."  
  
Eren then slapped his hand over his mouth realizing what he had just said out loud.  
  
"Oh really?" Erwin asked in an intrigued manner.  
  
"And what are these not so nice things he says about me?"  
  
Erwin leaned in with interest.  
  
"Uh... Um... lots of things ha-ha-ha-ha I can't even remember." Eren laughed nervously.  
  
"Wow that much?"  
  
"I-I mean not THAT much..."  
  
Eren face palmed himself at the very awkward situation he has now gotten himself into.  
  
"I mean a good amount b-but not a lot."  
  
"A good amount?" Erwin asked.  
  
Eren then actually slapped his hand on his forehead.  
  
"I-I mean not like all the time just whenever I bring you up."  
  
Eren looked even more nervous at this point.  
  
"B-but I always tell him the things he says are not true!" Eren spoke hastily once again.  
  
"Eren."  
  
"I-I didn't mean it to sound like that!" Eren said worriedly.  
  
"Eren it's okay. I know you didn't mean any harm by saying that."  
  
Eren looked frantically left and right not really knowing what to say.  
  
"How about we pick what we want for dessert." Erwin suggested wanting to clear the now awkward air.  
  
Eren agreed by moving his head up and down as Erwin grabbed the small menu that was placed in the middle of the table.  
  
"Here you go. Pick whatever dessert you like."  
  
Eren stayed silent as he tried to cover his face with the small like menu.  
  
Erwin could see Eren's growing frustration as he tried to read the menu mixed in with the awkwardness the man knew the boy was feeling. It was as if the boy was becoming upset at what he had said to Erwin earlier. And not being able to understand the menu just topped it all off for the poor kid.  
  
Eren held the menu tighter becoming flustered as time went on. He was mad at himself and didn't know how to handle uncomfortable situations such as these.  
  
Curse his otaku ways of socialization.  
  
Erwin gently reached for the menu. His hand gently sliding over the boy's chubby one.  
  
He then lightly pulled the menu out of the boys hands.  
  
"Okay there. I think we should go try some dessert somewhere else."  
  
Eren kneaded his hands together tightly over his lap.  
  
I'm ruining everything now. I made Erwin feel uncomfortable and now I'm becoming an annoyance. Eren thought to himself.  
  
Eren could feel a firm hand grasp his wrist; pulling him off his seat.  
  
The blonde man had his gloves already placed on as he dove into his pocket seeking for his wallet. Once he had found the black leather like wallet he opened it swiftly yet smoothly pulling out several wads of cash as he threw a good amount atop of the table for the bill and tip.  
  
Eren noticed a few 100 dollar bills placed upon the table as the boy's eyes widened now.  
  
Before Eren could go into deeper thought of how expensive the meal really was he could feel Erwin gently tug on Eren's wrist guiding him outside of the revolving door.  
  
The messy brown haired boy could feel the cool fall winds grow colder over the course of minutes as he was walking outside. The jacket he had placed on was of a black fuzzy northface fleece while Erwin's was of a more grand grey like trench coat that was obviously made of the finest material.  
  
"Eren are you cold?" Erwin asked in his gentle tone.  
  
Eren shook his head hastily side to side.  
  
He was actually very cold but didn't want to annoy Erwin more than he already had.  
  
But Erwin could see the boy was literally shivering to the bone.  
  
The older man then unraveled his deep blue colored scarf and wrapped it around the younger boy's neck.  
  
"I hope you feel a little warmer now." The man smiled at Eren.  
  
Eren still silent brought the scarf up to his mouth taking in the warmth that was once Erwin's.  
  
"Something warm sounds nice don't you think?"  
  
Eren shook his head once again in response.  
  
"How about hot chocolate with marshmallows."  
  
The teal eyed boy's eyes lightened up for those mere seconds at the idea.  
  
Erwin then chuckled. "Then hot chocolate it is."  
  
The warm cup felt so good against his cold hands. As he sipped its contents he could feel the warmth seep down through his body almost warming him up instantly. Though Eren had always assumed that since he was bigger that he most likely warmed up faster than others usually would.  
  
"Do you feel warmer now?" Erwin asked.  
  
Eren moved his head up and down indicating that he was indeed warm.  
  
"I'm glad then." Erwin smiled cheerfully.  
  
"I'm sorry for pulling you out like that earlier by the way."  
  
Eren looked up towards Erwin now having his complete and full attention.  
  
"Well when I saw your face you looked quite upset."  
  
I didn't hide my face good enough. Im becoming even more troublesome.  
  
"I just knew I had to get you out of there."  
  
And now I'm making him worry over me.  
  
After a while of strolling through the cold city streets Erwin turned to see the chubby boy.  
  
"Eren?"  
  
Erwin was able catch Eren's attention once again.  
  
"Your so quiet since we left."  
  
Eren only hid underneath Erwin's scarf even more.  
  
"Did I make you feel uncomfortable Eren?"  
  
Eren shook his head rapidly not wanting Erwin to misunderstand him like the several times he had before.  
  
Erwin scrunched his eyebrows as he place his index finger and thumb up  
on his chin now in deep thought.  
  
"Are you still upset that I payed?"  
  
Eren repeated the same movement as earlier.  
  
"Oh." Erwin lifted his index finger now as those strong eyebrows rose.  
  
"Did you want to actually stay?"  
  
Erwin looked towards Eren's movements.  
  
"Eren please tell me whats wrong." Erwin said in a concerned manner.  
  
Eren remained in silence.  
  
"I'll tell you about me and Levi..."  
  
Eren's eyes rose as this aroused his curiosity.  
  
"Will you tell me now?"  
  
Eren slightly nodded.  
  
He then began to speak but Erwin only chuckled softly not really understanding the muffled sounds the thick scarf had over his mouth.  
  
"Eren I can't really understand you with that over your mouth."  
  
  Erwin chuckled once more as the older man bought his two fingers on the scarf and slowly pulled it down revealing Eren's pink soft lips.  
  
"A-ah I said everything I say is stupid."  
  
Erwin sent a mixed look of confusion and an upsetting facade.  
  
"I don't want to be troublesome to you. I know I make no sense half the time. I-I didn't mean to make you feel weird when I brought up Levi. And I'm not really smart."  
  
Erwin noticed how nervous the boy was and how jumbled up his words and thoughts were as he spoke.  
  
Erwin knelt down on one knee so he could meet Eren face to face now. He then had placed his index finger over Eren's pink plump lips.  
  
"Eren your not troublesome. You don't say stupid things. And your a very smart boy."  
  
Erwin then removed his finger and took both his hands and placed each one on Eren's wrist gently.  
  
"Eren I enjoy spending time with you. Don't worry so much when your with me. I just want you to be happy."  
  
Eren only then put his hand over his own mouth as he blushed at Erwin's words.  
  
There he goes again. Why is he always so nice to me?  
  
Why does he care if I'm happy?  
  
Erwin then closed his eyes as stood back up. He then turned towards the railing and leaned on it as he was overlooking the beautiful city of lights.  
  
Eren shoved his hands in his pocket and buried his face beneath the scarf once more as he followed.  
  
"I've known Levi since we were pretty young. We went to school together from elementary all the way through high school. Back then we were good friends. You could say we were definitely each others rival. We'd always try to one up the other at practically everything. Once my father was able to inherit a handsome sum of my grandfather's fortune when he had passed away that's when I noticed the change between me and Levi. The distance silently grew between us. It was as if I was no longer his equal, no longer on the same playing field with him anymore."  
  
FLASHBACK  
"Well it looks like this will be our last year together." Said Erwin.  
  
"Yea." Levi replied.  
  
"Do you know what your gonna do?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh... Well I'm not taking over dad's company anymore. He was furious." Erwin sighed at the recollection.  
  
"Well good for you. Looks like someone finally had some balls to stand up to their daddy."  
  
"Levi you don't have to be a dick about it."  
  
"Erwin I am a dick."  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"While you live out your lavish life and get to do what you want I'll probably only amount to nothing. Probably work at a McDonald's or something."  
  
BACK TO PRESENT TIME  
"Wait wait wait..." Eren cut Erwin off and placed his index finger and thumb over the bridge of nose.  
  
"So your telling me Levi has this disdain for you because you have more money then him?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that's the reason exactly. All in all I'd say he has an inferior complex with me."  
  
What the hell?  
  
Eren literally could feel his eye began to twitch.  
  
And here I thought it was something freaking serious! I don't know like you killed my brother by accident or you tried to feed me cucumbers or you deceived me and had me sent to fucking prison or something!  
  
Levi you stupid baka!  
  
The visual image of Levi standing there emotionless then popped into Eren's mind as he began to shake in pure irritation.  
  
And here he thinks I'm the damn brat.  
  
Erwin couldn't help but laugh at Eren's reaction.  
  
"Is that all? I mean... can't you guys just go back to being friends?"  
  
"Well we still are friends and always have been. It's just we have this weird kind of friendship. We understand each other. And yet we don't."  
  
"This whole thing with Levi is stupid." Eren folded his arms.  
  
"I agree." Erwin chuckled.  
  
"I'm sure if you guys would just talk to one another for a little while everything would be back to... Whatever you guys have." Eren smiled gleefully at his simple minded plan.  
  
"I'm afraid it's not quite that simple.... anymore."  
  
"Anymore?" Eren asked curiously once again.  
  
"Well it seems we both have our eyes set on the same thing now."  
  
"The same thing?"  
  
"Mmm hmm." Erwin hummed a yes.  
  
"Well tell me!" Eren whined playfully as he tugged on Erwin's trench coat sleeve.  
  
"I'm afraid that's something I cannot tell but something you'll just have to figure out yourself."  
  
"Erwin just tell me please." Eren asked with those big puppy like eyes.  
  
"That might work on some people but it won't work on me."  
  
Eren puffed as he then dangled over the railing now leaving both his arms hanging.  
  
Erwin on the other hand had his backside now against the rail where his elbows were also leaning.  
  
Erwin turned now staring at the boy contently as Eren was looking beyond the crowded city.  
  
"I'll give you a little hint."  
  
Erwin could swear he saw a glint in Eren's eyes even though the boy never moved.  
  
"Eren..."  
  
"I like you."  
  
"I really like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure everyone will find happiness right?  
> On forth to writing chapter 15! O.O
> 
> P.S. Btw thank you for liking my awkward sense of humor! XD


	15. Handsome distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read my end notes. I love you all so much and I hope I don't offend anyone DX.

"Eren..."  
  
"I like you."  
  
"I really like you."  
  
Eren's eyes widened as he remained overlooking at the continuous moving city.  
  
His hair whipping over his face and his lips parting as he swore he had misheard.  
  
"Eren?"  
  
"W-what did you say?" Eren asked only wanting extra time to take in what Erwin had just said.  
  
"I said I really like you..." Erwin said sincerely.  
  
As a friend... the chubby boy added in his own mind.  
  
"I-I like you too!" Eren said as he tried to hide his facade with a smile.  
  
"I'm happy to have a nice person like you as a friend." The young boy added.  
  
How silly of me.  
  
To even misunderstand for a split second he meant something else.  
  
Why do I feel a little disappointed?  
  
I shouldn't be.  
  
No one could ever like me in that way.  
  
No one could ever like me like... this.  
  
And I was okay with that.  
  
Erwin then bored his eyes into the boy. His facade more serious than before.  
  
The man with those icy blue eyes then took only a couple of steps before he had finally reached the boy.  
  
He then stood mere inches from Eren. His strong eyes seeping through Eren's innocent one's.  
  
Before Eren had realized Erwin had bent down ever so close towards the chubby boy. His lips in close proximity. His warm breath now clouding the air that stood before him. And the soon warmth that enveloped his cool face. Those warm soft lips that Erwin had placed on Eren's soft rosy cheek.  
  
He presses long and hard and yet gentle and kind.  
  
Eren was in a state of mind of pure shock. He couldn't ravel what had just happened and yet he could clearly see.  
  
"There, now there won't be any misunderstandings." The clever man smiled.  
  
Eren's mouth dropped and his eyes went wide. His chubby hand was now placed on where Erwin's lips once was. And his face was of a color of the reddest tomato you would have ever saw.  
  
"E-E-Erwin." Eren stuttered nervously.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" Eren shied away from Erwin as he took a step back now.  
  
"What do you mean?" Erwin asked.  
  
"I-I don't know that's w-what I'm asking you!" Eren replied frantically.  
  
"I wanted to show you how much I like you."  
  
Don't say things like that.  
  
"Y-you like me." Eren said more as if it was a false statement rather then a question.  
  
Because if you do  
  
"I do Eren, I really do." Erwin said in an endearing way.  
  
I might end up actually believing you.  
  
Eren could have sworn he was becoming dizzy from this sudden change of events.  
  
I won't believe it  
  
I can't  
  
I'm supposed to be alone  
  
Forever  
  
This isn't fair  
  
For my heart  
  
To be going like this  
  
"Eren do you like me?"  
  
Eren shut his eyes never even considering he would ever be in such a situation as this.  
  
"I-I don't know." Eren said in a small distant like manner.  
  
"I n-never thought... that someone would ever like me in that way. So... I never really thought about it."  
  
Erwin made up the distance as he swiftly took both of Eren's hands into his.  
  
"Do you think you ever could Eren?"  
  
Eren kneaded with his fingers wanting to hide his darkened blushes from the tall blonde man.  
  
"M-maybe..."  
  
"Hmmm." Erwin hummed.  
  
"Then I'll be happy once I win you over."  
  
"W-who said you'll w-win me over?!" Eren asked practically embarrassed at this point.  
  
"I have my ways." Erwin said with a hidden smile Eren could have sworn was slightly mischievous.  
  
And maybe... Just maybe Eren could see what Levi was talking about when he meant by Erwin being cunning.  
  
Levi...  
  
"Levi."  
  
Eren's eyes shot open at the name he had just spoken of.  
  
Oh no... Levi probably left me several messages.  
  
Eren shuffled through his deep pockets until he had finally pulled out his cell phone.  
  
As Eren then pressed his home button he could see that there were no notifications on his screen.  
  
That's weird there's no messages...  
  
"Eren."  
  
Eren snapped his head back towards Erwin.  
  
"I want to spend more time with you."  
  
Eren grew even redder once again.  
  
"U-um okay." Eren said shyly.  
  
Erwin then reached out for Eren with his glove like hand.  
  
Eh?  
  
Eren looked at the offering hand confusingly.  
  
Erwin waited for a couple of seconds before he dove his hand and clasped it smoothly over Eren's wrist and the front part of his palm.  
  
He then pulled the boy along.  
  
"W-where are you t-taking me?" The boy asked.  
  
"Anywhere." The blonde man turned back slightly revealing his kind smile.  
\----  
  
And When Erwin said anywhere, he really meant ANYWHERE.  
  
"Oh look a stray kitten how cute." The blonde man yanked Eren along playfully as he swiftly walked towards the kitten to pet him.  
  
"The stars are so beautiful aren't they?" Erwin stopped literally in the middle of the street as he gazed upon the stars.  
  
"Uh Erwin don't you think we should move?" The boy asked almost in monotone as his palm and wrist were still overpowered by Erwin's strong hand.  
  
"I like this song." The blue eyed man stopped instantly as he heard the song play through out the outside shops.  
  
He began to swing the arm that was linked to Eren's through yet again his hold he had on him.  
  
"Eren I'm having lots of fun with you." Erwin smiled.  
  
What the hell? Where did this sparkly aura come from? Eren swore he saw sparkles coming from Erwin just then.  
  
"A-ah I'm having fun too."  
  
"I'm happy you are." Erwin said as he smiled.  
  
\------  
  
After all the random events they had done Erwin then took Eren out for dessert. He wanted ice cream even though it was cold as hell but Erwin only smiled and went to look for an ice cream shop with the boy.  
  
"E-Erwin don't worry about it. Since we can't find one that's open l-let's just eat something else."  
  
"But you want ice cream right?"  
  
"Um well yes but---"  
  
"Then it's ice cream you'll get." Erwin said determined more than ever now to get the adorable boy what he wants.  
  
Erwin searched for an hour for any ice cream shops opened in the city but evidently they were all closed due to it being so fucking cold outside.  
  
So Erwin had to settle on the grocery store in which was a big disappointment for him. But the boy didn't mind one bit. He only appreciated the effort the man had put in for looking high and low for him; for something so small.  
  
"I'm sorry it had to come to this." Erwin said grimly.  
  
"Oh no its really okay." Eren smiled.  
  
Erwin's eyes widened slightly at the cute chubby boy's smile.  
  
"It's really cold anyways I'm just weird for wanting ice cream during this time of the year outside."  
  
"I like weird people."  
  
Eren stared at Erwin before he placed his hand over his mouth covering up his adorable laughter.  
  
"And what's so funny." Erwin couldn't help but smile.  
  
"It's... It's just it sounded funny." Eren blushed as he smiled averting his eyes from Erwin's.  
  
Erwin began to chuckle softly. "I guess it does sound funny now that I think about it."  
  
"T-thank you though." Eren looked side to side as he twiddled with his fingers.  
  
Erwin placed his big like hand over Eren's soft brown hair. He then began to gently pet and ruffle his hair.  
  
Eren only wondered if he looked like a dog or something realizing this sort of affection has been happening a lot towards him lately.  
  
"Now let's go get your ice cream." Erwin said.  
  
Eren's mouth nearly drooled at the vivid assortments of ice cream.

Cookies and cream, rainbow sherbert, moose tracks, rockie road, cookie dough!  
  
Eren swiftly walked through the ice cream isle opening almost every freezer you could think of.  
  
"I can't decide." Eren said as he swayed his chubby body like a child would.  
  
"That's fine I can just buy them a--"  
  
"No!... I mean I'm fine with just one." Eren said nervously.  
  
"C-cookies and cream." Eren said timidly.  
  
"Are you sure that's all you want?"  
  
"Y-yes please."  
  
Eren would have taken his own wallet out once they had reached the register but he knew that Erwin would only strongly insist until the boy would only submit.  
  
The ice cream was of a personal sized one that Erwin had bought. He also had bought a box of plastic spoons so Eren could just eat it once they left the store.  
  
"Thank you Erwin!" The boy said excitingly once the ice cream was in his hands.  
  
"Your welcome Eren." Erwin smiled as he watched Eren open the contents of the ice cream carefully.  
  
He then took a plastic spoon and dove into the small pint of ice cream before him. Eren smiled from ear to ear at the sweet Oreo like taste it had.  
  
He then looked over at Erwin who stayed by Eren's side as he looked beyond at the nothingness in front of him.  
  
"Would you like some?" Eren offered the ice cream to Erwin.  
  
"Oh I'm fine but thank you."  
  
"Are you sure?" Eren put the ice cream literally inches from Erwin's face now.  
  
"Really I'm okay but thank you. I'm just too cold for Ice cream at the moment."  
  
"Oh... alright if you say so." Eren continued eating the ice cream as he walked side to side with Erwin.  
  
"Wait... why didn't you get anything sweet in there?" Eren asked curiously.  
  
"Oh that's right... I guess I was so focused on getting your ice cream I forgot to get myself something." Erwin rubbed the back of his head as he laughed at himself.  
  
"Erwin... If we go somewhere warm... w-would you eat this i-ice cream with me?" Eren asked bashfully.  
  
Erwin's smile only grew bigger at Eren's offer.  
  
"Of course I would Eren."  
  
"W-why don't we eat it in the store?"  
  
"Back in there?" Erwin asked oddly.  
  
Eren shook his head noting a yes.  
  
"It's the closest warm place I can think of before the ice cream starts to get all melty."  
  
 Eren made an unpleasant face apparently at what melted Ice cream tasted like.  
  
"Plus I saw a bench in there!"  
  
"Okay okay we'll eat inside the store." Erwin submitted to Eren's adorable ways.  
  
Now that they were both placed on the bench Eren had swung his feet as he held the spoon against his mouth while Erwin had also taken a scoop of Ice cream and placed it into his own mouth as well.  
  
"D-do you like it?" Eren asked softly.  
  
"It's very good. Great choice Eren." Erwin replied.  
  
"I have good taste in ice cream." Eren said in confidence.  
  
Erwin smiled at Eren's sudden confidence that he found so incredibly cute.  
  
"Yes you do Eren you have good taste in many things."  
  
"I-I do?!" Eren asked shockingly.  
  
"Yes." Erwin thought for a moment.

"I think you always dress very nice."  
  
Erwin swayed his eyes up and down towards the boy's attire.  
  
His deep royal blue corduroys with a soft clean white sweater where the neck line drooped slightly that Erwin found so cute on him. As well as those white converse shoes of his that were always so clean and kept.  
  
"N-not really. My mom helps me pick out clothes. Without her I'd be a mess." Eren smiled shyly.  
  
"So I guess I should thank her for that." Eren blushed.  
  
There was a calm silence the grew for a minute once they both had placed another bite of ice cream into there mouths.  
  
"Y-you always dress so fancy!" Eren blurted out.  
  
"Oh, is that a bad thing?" Erwin looked down at his own attire as he lifted either side of his trench coat.  
  
"N-no you always look so cool!" Eren closed his eyes tightly after he had confessed.  
  
In all honesty Erwin always looked as if he were ready for a freaking modeling shoot or something.  
  
"Well thank you Eren." Erwin said kindly.  
  
Eren only nodded as he had placed another sweet cold bite into his mouth.  
  
"Eren?"  
  
"Hmm?" The boy hummed in acknowledgment as he chewed.  
  
"What were you like as a child?"  
  
"Eh?" The boy asked softly.  
  
"I don't know... I just wanted to know everything about the person I like."  
  
Eren's chubby cheeks went pink at how upfront Erwin was.  
  
"U-um... well I didn't have a lot of friends. But that's not surprising since I'm awkward at everything. Other kids always made fun of me about my looks and weight. But my mom always said how I was fine just the way I was. She'd help me with my clothes so I would be more confident with myself. And I was... until someone at school would make fun of me. I was even more shy and very quiet not wanting to draw more attention to myself than I already had. I would just go in my own little world where I was loved by everyone. I used to cry all the time too. But one day someone told me no one likes a cry baby. So I stopped crying as much since then. But I do remember one person. I can't remember his face very well but what I do remember was how sad he looked. He looked just like me. Like he was crying but there were no tears. Like he was numb to it all. I thought for once there was someone who was just as sad and just as numb as me. But... even though I could never smile I wanted to do everything in my power to make him smile. I didn't want him to be the same as me. And that was when I actually made someone smile. He laughed so much and he became so lively. It made me feel so happy. It was a feeling I wasn't able to feel in so long and yet that person in one day made me feel again. I still remember the very words he told me.  
  
 _"Who gives a shit what others think just be yourself, life is a lot more fun that way."_  
  
Eren began to chuckle at the quote.  
  
"Now that I think about it, that guy actually said the word 'shit' to a little kid."  
  
"And after that I tried to remind myself of that everyday when I went back to school. Yes it was still hard but because of that I was able to meet Armin and Mikasa. I was able to allow me to be myself even if it was just a small bit over time."  
  
Eren placed his free hand over his heart now.  
  
"But now I have lots of friends and am surrounded by people who care about me. I am able to be my full self now even though I'm still really self conscience. So I'm in a better place now." Eren smiled at Erwin once he had finally finished.  
  
Erwin only stared at him intently as if every word Eren dropped was immensely important.  
  
"O-oh I'm sorry! I rambled on and on and didn't even realize it! I should have not said so much!"  
  
"Eren." Erwin said in a more sad like tone.  
  
Erwin had jumped up from the bench and wrapped his masculine arms around Eren.  
  
"Eren I don't like it when your sad."  
  
Eren could see people staring at the two over the older man's broad like shoulder.  
  
"Eren your perfect just the way you are."  
  
"E-Erwin." Eren was having that hot dizzy feeling come over him once again.  
  
Eren could feel Erwin's nose seep into the boy's fluffy brown hair as the man then inhaled his scent.  
  
"You smell so nice Eren." The man mumbled.  
  
The smell of sweet shampoo filled Erwin's nose.  
  
"Erwin I-I have to pee." Eren spoke hastily.  
  
"Oh okay." Erwin slowly unraveled himself from the teal eyed boy.  
  
"I'll be r-right back."  
  
Eren then swiftly walked towards the restroom only to lock the stall and sit on the toilet with his pants still on.  
  
Eren then began to breathe in and out rapidly as he grabbed his chest.  
  
I feel like I can't breathe.  
  
The boy's cheeks were flushed as he continued to exhale and his eyes drooped slightly as he tried to calm his nerves.  
  
I still can't wrap my mind around all of this.  
  
And besides if I even did like Erwin back... wouldn't that make me gay?  
  
Eren hadn't really put thought into what orientation he had preferred in life due to circumstances of never having the expectation of finding anyone.  
  
Girls are pretty. They're pretty in a delicate, flower type of way.  
  
And guys... they're rowdy, stupid, and mean. And... they CAN be handsome, and smell nice, and have nice bodies like a Calvin Klein model.  
  
Oh no....  
  
"Eren are you alright?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Eren had awoken from his deep inner thoughts.  
  
"Oh y-yes I'm fine!"  
  
Eren opened the stall to find Erwin waiting at the other end of the bathroom.  
  
"Sorry I had to pee a lot." Eren blurted out the small fib.  
  
"I-I mean I didn't pee that much!" Eren said bashfully as he ran to the sink to wash his hands.  
  
Erwin then only smiled at Eren.  
  
\-----  
  
With their Ice creams completely finished and there night growing later by the day Erwin had finally decided to take Eren back home due to him having to go back to school early in the morning.  
  
"Eren... I had a really good time today."  
  
"Me too!"  Eren said excitingly as his fingers kneaded into his pants as he remained seated inside the limo.  
  
"I'm happy you had a good time as well Eren."  
  
Erwin then allowed a soft sigh to escape his lips.  
  
"I don't think I can wait a whole nother week to see you again."  
  
Eren wanted to hide under Erwin's scarf at another one of Erwin's sweet words.  
  
"But I'll wait."  
  
"O-okay." Was all Eren was able to say without becoming too dizzy again.  
  
The limo had finally stopped at Eren's apartment. It was now 12:30 AM knowing that Eren didn't really look forward to having to wake up in a good couple of hours to get ready for college. But it's not like they ever care if your late or not so Eren didn't really worry about it anymore.  
  
Erwin then stepped out of the limo and held the door for Eren as well.  
  
"Bye bye Eren." The man said playfully as he smiled.  
  
"B-bye bye." Eren said timidly before he began to walk towards the apartment.  
  
Eren then suddenly halt and turned swiftly back towards Erwin.  
  
"B-but if this is a joke I'll never forgive you." Eren said as he puffed out his cheeks.  
  
Erwin's eyes widened in slight confusion before he had realized what Eren had actually meant by those words.  
  
His eyes went soft now and his smile only growing bigger.  
  
"Don't worry Eren I'm very serious about you."  
  
Now Eren's eyes went wide and his mouth almost dropped completely.  
  
"I-I... Your too honest!" The boy said bashfully before he ran inside the apartment.  
  
Erwin then leaned on the limo door chuckling at how cute his reaction was just now.  
  
"I'll see you soon Eren."  
\-----  
  
Eren came home to the dark empty apartment that welcomed him only to have the boy flick the lights on almost immediately due to his fear of the darkness.  
  
"Hello?" The boy called out but no one answered.  
  
He then tip toes quietly up the stairs and slightly opened Mikasa's room.  
And there he found her back faced towards the door. She was sound asleep to Eren's assumptions.  
  
Eren then walked down the hall towards his room in which he and Armin had shared. Armin was asleep at his desk as usual from studying so damn much until he would pass out. But in a weird way Armin would find the desk more comfortable at times even more than his own bed. So the boy pulled the throw blanket and laid it over Armin's frail like body.  
  
"You should really eat more." Eren mumbled towards a sleeping Armin.  
  
And then there was his bed. The comfy soft big bed looked so warm and comforting as the boy changed into his night pajamas. He brought his cell phone along with him like he always did when he and Levi would have late night chats or texts through out the night.  
  
Eren turned his screen on to yet again find an empty screen with no messages or missed calls.  
  
Eren felt weird not talking to Levi all day. It felt like something important out of his day was missing. But maybe he was just busy. He can't expect his friend to always make time for him every second of everyday. Or maybe he just wanted some time to himself. Either way Eren still missed him. Even if it had only been almost a day and a half, 34 hours, 2,040 minutes, 122,400 seconds...  
  
Eren then held his phone tighter between both hands.  
  
Tomorrow, I'll message him tomorrow and everything will feel normal again...  
\-----  
  
Eren had jumped to the loud sounds of the alarm clock that had been going off for the past half hour.  
  
"Baka." Eren growled towards the clock.  
  
The boy then begrudgingly sat up and threw the blankets that covered him in warmth.  
  
"I don't wanna go to school." Eren whined.  
  
"Oi little brat be a good boy and go to school."  
  
Eren imagined Levi telling him something like that as he giggled to himself.  
  
"Alright, alright I'll go." The boy said as he smiled to himself.  
  
He then took a quick warm shower, brushed his teeth, combed his hair and had applied deodorant for the day.  
  
The chubby boy then grabbed an olive green sweater, maroon colored corduroys, and his white converse sneakers he'd always wear out of all his other shoes.  
  
I'm so hungry. But I'll be late if I don't go now. Oh well I'll just eat later when I have time.  
  
"You better eat something kid. You know your ass is gonna be crying for food before you even start class."

  
Eren thought of something Levi would probably say to him once again.  
  
"I know, I know Levi." Eren said softly.  
  
Eren then popped in two pieces of toast as he hurriedly tried to make scrambled eggs along with his breakfast.  
  
As he swiftly tried to finish his meal as fast as he could he had checked his phone for the time.  
  
"Shit I gotta go!"  
  
The boy frantically grabbed all of his things before he had caught up to the subway station right on time.  
  
Now he could finally relax knowing he'll make it to class on time.  
  
Eren then pulled his phone out.

Eren  
 **Hi Levi :).**  
  
The tired boy had finally decided to send a message to Levi.  
  
He pressed the phone against his nose and smiled.  
  
I don't know why but I can't wait to hear from Levi.  
  
\-----  
  
Psst... Psst. Paper balls were being thrown while I struggled to listen. I tried to ignore him but he'd only call for me even louder.  
  
"Eren!" The horseface loudly whispered.  
  
"Hey Eren!" He threw another paper ball against the back of my head.  
  
"I know you hear me jaeger!"  
  
I clenched my teeth in irritation as I finally turned to him.  
  
"What kind of stuff does Armin like?"  
  
I fucking knew it.  
  
"I don't know why don't you go ask Armin that."  
  
"Because I'm a little bitch."  
  
Eren instantly threw his head downward towards the table literally shaking from trying to hide his laughter.  
  
"Jean do you realize what you had just said?"  
  
The Jean that thinks he's above everyone, the Jean that thinks every girl wants him, the Jean that thinks he's the coolest cat in town just called himself a BITCH. A little bitch might I add.  
  
"Yea... So what?" Jean smirked.  
  
"It's official... you've lost it."  
  
"Look just please tell me. She's so pretty and cute and sweet and always smiles at me first thing every morning when I see her in class. We talked at the Halloween party and really hit it off. But I still haven't gotten the balls to text her yet."  
  
"She?" Eren's eyebrows rose at the gender mix up.  
  
"Oh Jean..."  
  
This was something typical of someone like Connie yes, but Jean?  
  
"Jean... Armin's the same as you."  
  
"What you mean we like the same things?" Jean asked now excitingly as he placed both hands on the desk.  
  
"Um no I mean he has the same 'parts' as you..."  
  
"Eh?" Jean looked utterly confused at this point.  
  
"Wait... did you just say he?"  
  
Eren shook his head in reply.  
  
"No.... there's know way..."  
  
"Trust me I've changed in front of him many times before. It may be smaller than most but he's definitely a dude."  
  
Jean looked devastated at this new found information.  
  
"B-but I had... fantasies about her."  
  
"Him." Eren corrected.  
  
Eren then did what any good friend would do.  
  
Comfort them.  
  
"There there." Eren patted Jean's back awkwardly not really sure if it was okay to touch him or not.  
  
"W-well there's always Krista." Eren laughed awkwardly.  
  
"Krista's a lesbian!" Jean cried out.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Well this is definitely awkward.  
  
"Why do these things always happen to me?!" Jean cried out once again.  
  
"This has happened to you before?" Eren asked in monotone  
  
"I'll never find anyone beautiful as Armin."  
  
"Then why don't you just talk to Armin?" Eren asked in monotone once again.  
  
"B-because I'm not freaking gay!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Eren then contemplated.  
  
"Well there is nothing else I can do for you."  
  
"Eren!"  
  
"O-okay... what about Annie?"  
  
"Your just picking any blonde girl with blue eyes at this point." Jean growled.  
  
"Well I don't know any more about love than you do." Eren fired back.  
  
"You've never even had a girlfriend?"  
  
Eren then grew quiet. A dark aura soon taking over of what is now surrounding the shy boy.  
  
"No..." The boy answered grimly.  
  
"Hey i-it's okay. I think it gives you that innocent appeal that some girls are really into."  
  
When did the roles suddenly get reversed to where he's comforting me now?  
  
"ANYWAYS." Eren emphasized wanting to put the focus back on Jean's problem rather than his own.  
  
"I'm sorry that Armin has a penis but there's nothing we can do about it now. I think you should move on." Hence Eren is secretly VERY okay with this not working out with Armin.  
  
"And find a girl who is nice and kind and likes you for who you are. I know it maybe hard at first but you'll eventually forget all about this incident with Armin. I can be what they call... what is it called?... You know where the guy helps his friend get a girl..." Eren had stared into the abyss trying to remember what the hell that saying was called.  
  
"Oh That's right! A wing man! I can be your wing man!"  
  
It was quiet... too quiet.  
  
"Eh?" Eren then looked around.  
  
 "Jean?"  
\------  
  
I can't believe that horseface bastard disappeared on me especially after that meaningful speech I had just made.  
  
Eren growled in irritation.  
  
Oh well, he'll come back for sure sometime.  
  
Eren and Jean have grown a lot closer rather quickly over time due to them both realizing how much they really had in common and yet they were both so very different. Eren isn't really shy around him anymore either. He could talk to him just as he would with Armin and Mikasa.  
  
And as for the rest of his new found friends Eren has been able to be more of his goofy self around them as well even though he still has his shy moments.  
  
If Eren could choose who he's closest with in the group it would be Connie, Sasha, Jean, and Reiner.  
  
He's still learning more about Marco but he appears to be more observant of what's going on within the group more than anything else.  Always a help in hand and kind to everyone. It's STILL amazing how much patience he has with Jean.  
  
Ymir is cool but has a big mouth so Eren is always careful of what he says around her. And he would like to get to know Krista more but Ymir has her arm all over her most of the time. Annie is just... Intimidating as fuck! Those eyes... Those stone cold hardened eyes he swore she saw death itself with. And that other guy... Butt... No... Butter... No... Butthole... Burthole.... Burtholdt! Yea that guy! Yea as you can see he's quite the forgetful one for Eren. His presence just isn't loud enough despite his amazing height. But Eren didn't mean this in a mean way by all means if he could just remember this guy he could possibly get to know him... Maybe.  
  
"Ahh lunch time finally!" Eren gleefully went to buy his lunch at none other than Pizza Hut this time.  
  
As Eren had awaited his order he pulled out his phone looking forward to getting some time to actually get to talk to Levi.  
  
2 days, 48 hours, 2,880 minutes, and 172,800 seconds. This is the longest streaming record he hasn't talked to Levi in ever besides when they met the first two times.  
  
As Eren swayed side to side in his seat waiting for Armin and Mikasa to join him for lunch he clicked the home button awaiting for Levi's message to pop up.  
  
Eren's smile faded instantly once he saw the same old wallpaper on his phone.  
  
"N-no messages."  
  
Eren clenched his phone tightly at the empty screen.  
  
It's only been 2 days... that's not a lot for some people.  
  
But whenever I usually message him he'd respond almost right away and then he'd be the one bickering at me to pick up, answer, or talk to him because I was so bad at texting and responding at a decent time.

Levi's Past Messages  
 **Oi pick up the phone you brat**  
  
 **Are you ignoring me?**  
  
 **Answer**  
  
 **Answer**  
  
 **Answer**  
  
"Here you go sir."  
  
For some odd reason the pizza didn't smell as good. The pizza didn't taste as good. And my stomach was only tied up in knots.  
  
"Ahh sorry Eren I had to stay behind to ask my teacher about my final research paper." The blonde boy puffed as he was breathing heavily from running across campus.  
  
"Eren..." The blonde blue eyed boy could now see how Eren wasn't even touching his plated food.  
  
"Eren whats wrong?"  
  
His eyes looked sad, so sad like a lost puppy.  
  
"Uh! N-nothing's wrong I'm totally fine see!" Eren smiled brightly.  
  
"Eren---"  
  
"You wanna share some with me? It looks really good doesn't it?" Eren said happily.  
  
"Oh um sure thanks Eren." Armin said.  
  
"Oh and Mikasa couldn't make it today because of her exam she had to make up for the other day. She said she promises she'll come tomorrow no matter what."  
  
Eren then giggled.  
  
"Mikasa is always so serious about our meetings. Its as if her life depended on it." Eren said.  
  
"I know right?" Armin agreed as well.  
  
"But it is important to her. She just misses you very much is all."  
  
"I-I know. I miss her too." Eren smiled.  
  
But Armin could see through his smile. He could almost always see through Eren since he's known him for so long. But he had decided to leave it alone... Just for now at least.  
  
"So you know Thanksgiving is coming up in about 3 weeks right?" Armin wanted to try tp distract Eren with another topic.  
  
"Oh yea how could I have let that slip my mind." Eren slapped his palm over his head.  
  
"I mean It is your second favorite holiday next to Christmas. How could you forget?" Armin asked in a teasing like manner.  
  
"I don't know." Eren said softly.  
  
"I-I guess I've had other things on my mind lately." Eren looked down towards his fingers in his lap. Fidgeting with them as he spoke.  
  
"Well we're going to your mom's house right?"  
  
"Yes." Eren simply said.  
  
"Your mom makes the best food! Don't you miss your mom's cooking?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Eren... what's wrong?" Armin asked worriedly  
  
"Huh? Oh its nothing Im just tired is all I didn't get enough sleep." Eren laughed forcefully.  
  
Eren then took a bite into his big slice of pizza. And It had the most flavorless, unfulfilled taste he's ever had.  
  
\------  
  
6 days, 144 hours, 8,640 minutes, 518,400 seconds....  
  
 **3 days ago**

Eren  
 **Hi Levi are you okay** **?**  
  
 **2 days ago**

Eren  
 **Levi where have you been?**  
  
 **1 day ago**

Eren  
 **please answer** **> _<**  
  
And 4 missed calls from Eren.

  
  
Did something happen to Levi?  
  
What if he got in a bad accident and no one told me about it?  
  
What if he's?....  
  
Eren shot up from his bed and instantly slapped his clothes on.  
  
"Mikasa! I'll be back!"  
  
Eren grabbed for his shoes. His heart racing every minute, every second that he has spent without Levi at his side. Without Hearing Levi's voice.  
  
And Eren never thought that he needed someone so much in his life. Someone that he'd consider his best friend along with Armin and Mikasa.  
  
After Eren had placed both his shoes on he instantly fell as he tried to get up.  
  
"My shoes are on backwards." Eren's hands were literally shaking at this point.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" His eyes soon grew watery.  
  
 "I can't do anything right today."  
  
And then there it was a familiar ring he once heard. A ring he would hear of every second of every day that now rung every once in a while. Messages from friends and family all except the one person he wanted to hear from most.  
  
Eren instantly grabbed for his phone and turned on his screen.  
  
Erwin  
 **I'm looking forward to seeing you this weekend. I hope everything is going well for you. We can go wherever you want to go okay?**  
  
Erwin... It's Erwin.  
  
"Eren where are you going?"  
  
Eren looked up to see Mikasa standing over him.  
  
"Oh um I'm just going to the bakery... to get something sweet."  
  
"Your going to go see Levi again aren't you?"  
  
Eren blushed at how fast Mikasa caught on to things. It was most definitely a dangerous quality of hers. The difference between her and Armin was that Armin noticed everything, all of his surroundings. In which Mikasa on the other hand would only take notice of things only Eren was involved with.  
  
"M-maybe." Eren said quietly.  
  
Mikasa only sighed as she had both of her arms now folded.  
  
"Alright but make sure you come back home tonight okay?"  
  
"O-okay!" Eren said bashfully as he placed both his converse on the right foot now.  
  
As Eren had finally reached the bakery there was a small pretty petite like woman who stood at the cash register.  
  
"U-um excuse me do you know a person named Levi that works here?" Eren asked as he tried to look around the bakery counter.  
  
"Yes I know a Levi that works here. But he hasn't been here for about a week. I'm not exactly sure when he'll be back though. I'm sorry sir." The woman answered in a kind manner.  
  
"Jeez Mike I told you to stop sniffing the customers you'll drive them all away!" A loud shriek came from the back of the bakery.  
  
"Petra tell Mike that---" The mad woman literally stopped dead in her tracks when she met the boy face to face.  
  
"Ehhh?! It's you!"  
  
"I-It's me?" The boy asked timidly as he pointed to himself.  
  
"Yesh! It's you!" The woman nearly leaned over the counter by now.  
  
"Your Levi's---" Before the woman could finish Petra had slapped her hand over the hyper woman's mouth leaving with the mad woman creating loud muffle sounds in between her hand.  
  
"What's your name by the way?" Petra smiled as she used all her strength to keep the woman quiet.  
  
Eren couldn't help but become distracted wanting to make eye contact with Petra but couldn't help but notice how spastic this woman was becoming.  
  
"U-um its Eren."  
  
"Eren it's nice to meet you I'm Petra and this..." The woman had finally calmed down once she noticed all of the attention was on her now.  
  
"This is Hanji."  
  
Hanji waved sporadically in excitement towards the boy.  
  
She then was able to claw her way out of Petra's tight grip slighty.  
  
"You are so cute! No wonder Levi---"  
  
The continued muffles started up again once Petra place her hand over Hanji's mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry for her odd behavior she's... well always like this."  
  
"O-oh well... that's alright." Eren smiled nervously.  
  
"You must be a friend of Levi's, no?"  
Petra asked.  
  
"Y-yes I am."  
  
"Well I'm not entirely sure about his whereabouts but he should be at home most likely."  
  
"T-thank you! Thank you so much!" The boy bowed several times before he ran out of the shop.  
  
"Go get him Eren!" Hanji squealed once the boy was clearly gone.  
  
"Hanji." A tired Petra leaned on the counter with her small palm over her forehead.  
  
"So... that's Levi's?..."  
  
"Mmm hmm." Hanji hummed. "Isn't he just adorable?!"  
  
"Well he's not what I expected... at all."  
\------  
A Heavy breath while my heart is chanting; I stumble just to keep my balance. My mind is clouded of his grey eyes and raven black hair.  
  
Before I had finally reached the door step I placed my sweaty palms above my knees as I bent over.  
  
I then found what energy I had left in me to knock.  
  
"Levi it's Eren." Eren knocks.  
  
"Please open the door." The boy said with a saddened strain in his voice.  
  
He's not home.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Levi. W-whatever I did wrong I'm really sorry." The boy began to sniffle.  
  
He knocked and knocked until he would finally realize Levi wouldn't answer.

Levi

please come out

I need to see you

I need to see your face

your smile

your frown

your happiness

your grumipness

I need to hear your stupid teasing and laughter

I need to talk about random shit with you

You were always there

And now your not

Eren then leaned on the front of Levi's door and slid down slowly until he landed on his bum.  
  
A whisper then escaped the boy's lips as if he wanted no one else to hear.  
  
"Levi..."  
\-----  
  
"Eren." Mikasa knocked  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Eren I'm coming in." Mikasa announced.  
  
As Mikasa opened the door she found a soundless Eren sleeping in his bed. His back facing towards her.  
  
"Eren wake up already your day is slipping away."  
  
"Let me sleep it away." Eren said sullenly.  
  
Mikasa strolled over to the blinds and opened them welcoming the bright light that had seeped into the room.  
  
Eren only threw the cover over his face shielding himself from the unwelcoming sunny day.  
  
"Eren I made some breakfast."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Eren... something's wrong"  
  
"N-nothings wrong! I-I'm just really tired."  
  
Mikasa then grabbed the cover ripping it from Eren's grasp.  
  
"Your lying. Your ears are red." Mikasa simply stated.  
  
Eren ripped the covers back from Mikasa covering his face and ears once more.  
  
"Eren you can tell me anything you know that right?"  
  
I can't tell you  
  
About Levi  
  
You'll say something bad about him  
  
Or say that you were right all along  
  
And I'm not ready  
  
To hear that  
  
"Eren."  
  
"Mikasa... please." The boy's voice broke ever so slightly.  
  
"I just want to be alone."  
  
Mikasa could see the chubby boy's body begin to shake. She had no idea in what state the boy was actually in. But she knew he must be extremely upset about something. Because he did the same exact thing when he was a little boy when he'd come home from school.  
  
Mikasa then opened her arms and wrapped them around the shaking boy.  
  
"Eren please don't cry."  
  
Mikasa pressed her body into his holding the boy for comfort.  
  
Eren didn't reply knowing his voice would give him away.  
  
It was quiet with silence filling the emptiness of the boy's room.  
  
"Eren please tell m---"  
  
"Levi."  
  
What am I saying?  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
I'm speaking without thinking.  
  
"L-Levi."  
  
I just want someone to talk to.  
  
"What about him?" Mikasa asked in a concerning manner.  
  
Even though I'm surrounded by so many people.  
  
"Did something happen to him?"  
  
I feel so alone  
  
"I don't know." Eren's wobbly voice had taken over.  
  
"I-I haven't heard from him in over a week."  
  
"That's strange since you talk to him just about every single day." Mikasa replied.  
  
"M-Mikasa how did you know that?"  
  
"It's all making since now." Mikasa said.  
  
FLASHBACK Of Mikasa and Eren  
  
"Eren your shirt is on backwards."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Eren your pouring coffee into your cereal."  
  
Eren looks down. "Oh..."  
  
"Eren!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That's a... cucumber your eating." Mikasa cringed.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
BACK TO PRESENT  
  
"Where is he?" Mikasa asked.  
  
"N-never mind! I shouldn't have even said anything." The boy said sullenly once more.  
  
"But Eren---"  
  
"I'm sorry d-don't worry about me Mikasa."  
  
Mikasa bored her eyes into the boy's sad ones.  
  
"I'm a man now." Eren laughed sadly.  
  
"I can handle this by myself." Eren now forced a small smile onto his face.  
  
"Eren, you always tried to handle things on your own. Never wanting to trouble anyone. But you should know better. That no matter what you say I'll always be there."  
  
Eren looked from side to side. His watery eyes concealing its tears.  
  
"M-Mikasa?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"C-can you... just stay with me... for a little while longer?" Eren asked through the cover that left his voice muffled.  
  
"Eren." Mikasa smiled softly.

Eren needed her right now. And That is all she wanted. Was to be there for Eren.  
  
"I'll stay as long as you need me too Eren."  
  
Mikasa laid beside Eren on his bed. Never leaving his side. Even after he fell asleep she only fell asleep after he did. Holding his hand, never letting go. Because she would stay as long as Eren needed her too.  
\-----  
  
12 days, 288 hours, 17,280 minutes, 1,036,800 seconds....  
  
"I'm really sorry I had to post pone last week." Erwin apologized over the phone worryingly.  
  
"It's really okay I understand you have lots of work."  
  
"Thank you for being so understanding Eren." Erwin smiled.  
  
"N-no problem." Eren said shyly over the phone now.  
  
"So can I still pick you up later today?"  
  
"U-um yes."  
  
"Great. I'll pick you up at your place."  
  
"O-okay."  
  
"Alright see you soon."  
  
"S-see you soon."  
  
Eren looked at his tired eyes. His puffy cheeks and frazzled hair now upon the mirror.  
  
His days laying in bed crying and sleeping have finally caught up with him.  
  
The boy then raised both his palms and slapped both his cheeks in sync.  
  
I look even worse then usual.  
  
"Cheese." Eren said as he practiced smiling.  
  
"Cheeeeese" the boy elongated as he smiled even harder.  
  
No no to forceful.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha." No... too fake.  
  
"Blah!" Oh... no that was... just messed up.  
  
I'll just stick with the first one.  
  
Eren then went into his dresser and pulled out a white v neck tee, a versatile styled cardigan, and regular dark blue jeans with his brown tied up boots.  
  
"You always dress very nice."  
  
Eren looked into the mirror at his outfit now. With Erwin's comment running through his mind.  
  
I never really put much thought into what I wear though. I just match stuff together at random. Eren thought.  
  
"I guess I should just sit and wait until he comes now."  
  
Eren sat on the corner of his bed as he checked his phone for the time.  
  
I wonder what Levi's doing right now?  
  
No!  
  
Eren slapped both his cheeks once again.  
  
I have to stop thinking about him so much.  
  
The boy then squeezed his phone tighter.  
  
He hasn't even responded to any of my texts messages and missed calls.

I must have done something wrong.

He probably hates me.

He realized how lame I really am.

Or maybe I'm just bringing him down.  
  
I even asked Hanji how he's been doing and she said she hasn't really heard much from him since last week.  
Which at least indicated for me that he was alive.  
  
It still hurts.

I feel like I lost my best friend.  
  
"Levi.... you baka baka baka!"

\-----  
  
A sudden knock then came from the front door of the apartment.  
  
The raven haired girl took notice of this as she strolled on over to look through the small hole of the entryway.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Oh yes my name is Erwin, I'm here to pick up Eren." The tall blonde man answered.  
  
Mikasa only walked away at this point and began to walk halfway up the stairs.  
  
"Eren do you know someone named Erwin?"  
  
"Y-yes! Is he here?" The boy asked nervously.  
  
Mikasa didn't answer the boy as she walked back down the stairs towards the front door.  
  
Mikasa then opened it slowly as a very tall well built blond man appeared on the other side.  
  
"Excuse me for imposing." The man said.  
  
Mikasa bored her eyes into the strange man's.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." The man then pulled out his firm like hand.  
  
Mikasa stared at his hand before she brought hers up to shake as well.  
  
"I didn't catch your name by the way."  
  
"Mikasa."  
  
"You must be one of Eren's childhood friends. I've heard many good things about you."  
  
"How do you know Eren?"  
  
"I met him at the bakery shop Levi works at."  
  
That stupid bakery seems to be a good location for pedos. Mikasa thought.  
  
"Where are you taking Eren?"  
  
"I'm taking him to the aquarium." Erwin said as he smiled.  
  
"Are you taking him anywhere else AFTER that?" Mikasa emphasized.  
  
"Well it's all up to Eren really. Only if he wants go somewhere else afterwards." Erwin smiled at Mikasa once again.  
  
 "What time will he be back home."  
  
"I'll bring him back no later than 1:00AM."  
  
"Most places close between 9:00 and 10:00 pm on weekends."  
  
Except for night clubs and bars which Mikasa knew Eren was never into those kind of things.  
  
"E-Erwin?" Eren called as he walked down the stairs.  
  
Erwin's eyes instantly went off of Mikasa and were now all on Eren. His smile becoming more warm and genuine.  
  
"Eren you look really nice." Erwin complimented.  
  
"You mean this old thing?" Eren pulled at his cardigan as he laughed nervously.  
  
"T-thank you." The boy blushed as he smiled.  
  
Mikasa's eyes then rose slightly.  
  
Eren was smiling. It's been a while since Eren had genuinely smiled like that.  
  
Eren would usually only smile like that whenever "he" was around.  
  
"So are you ready to go Eren." Erwin asked with an endearing facade.  
  
"Y-yes!" Eren said excitingly.  
  
"Bye Mikasa." Eren waved at the girl as he exited the entry way.  
  
Mikasa then grabbed the back of his shirt collar before he could leave her sight.  
  
"Eren be safe."  
  
"I-I know." The boy said lowly not wanting Erwin to hear.  
  
"If anything happens call me. And if you don't call me I'll still come."  
  
"It sounds like your going to show up either way." Eren said deadpanned.  
  
"Just be careful." Mikasa eyed Erwin before he turned around to face the two once again.  
  
"I-I will." The boy blushed at what possibly he had to watch out for. I mean Erwin liked him but he couldn't imagine Erwin doing anything to him.  
  
"Bye Mikasa." Eren waved as he began walking down the apartment steps.  
  
"Bye Eren." Mikasa waved back as she watched her childhood friend become smaller and smaller the further he walked away from their apartment.  
  
Erwin walked beside the boy as he then turned back slightly at Mikasa and smiled.  
  
This made Mikasa twitch slightly without even realizing it.  
  
"I dont know what it is, but he irritates me even more then Levi..."  
\-----  
Eren now walked side by side with Erwin as they walked towards the man's expensive looking car.  
  
Eren secretly awed the shiny, black, awesome looking vehicle but tried to act as 'normal' as he could once he arrived at the car door.  
  
Erwin then went on the opposite side of the driver's seat and opened the car door for Eren.  
  
"T-thank you." Eren said shyly.  
  
"Oh your welcome." Erwin smiled as he now closed the door.  
  
Eren then kneaded with his fingers nervously once Erwin entered the car.  
  
"Eren."  
  
Eren then turned towards Erwin at his call. The blue eyed man then placed his index finger under the boy's chin as his glided his thumb gently from his chin to his chubby rosy cheek.  
  
"You don't look very well."  
  
Erwin could see those tired restless eyes of his.  
  
Eren wanted to shy away from Erwin's delicate hold he had on him. As he averted his eyes from Erwin's strong ones.  
  
"Eren is everything okay? Please tell me."  
  
"It's nothing." Eren started to laugh at random.  
  
Erwin then slid his palm onto Eren's cheek as he leaned over and kissed the boy's cheek tenderly.  
  
Eren literally slapped his hand over his cheek in instinct once Erwin had released his cool lips off of Eren's warm face.  
  
"I'm sorry."  Erwin sat back into position in his seat.  
  
"Your cheeks are just so hard to resist. There so soft and cute." Erwin smiled.  
  
"I was hoping it would maybe make you feel better but it looks like I've frightened you instead." Erwin now said with regretful eyes.  
  
"Y-you didn't scare me!" Eren said nervously as he waved his hands back and forth.  
  
"I was just s-surprised is all." Eren felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest at any moment now.  
  
"Are you trying to make me fall for you?" Erwin chuckled into his fist like hand.  
  
"What?! N-no I'm not I swear!"  
  
Erwin laughed even harder now at Eren's adorable reaction.  
  
"I'm going to distract you from all your problems today."  
  
"Distract me?"  
  
Erwin placed his finger and thumb on Eren's chin once again.  
  
"You're so cute when your confused."  
  
Erwin then began to start the engine.  
  
A distraction  
  
I want to stop thinking about him  
  
So much  
  
Because it hurts  
  
Because inside I want to cry  
  
When I think of all the fond memories  
  
We both had  
  
Maybe It was just me all along  
  
Who was happy  
  
And just me alone  
  
And Maybe  
  
Eren looked at the corner of his eye at the blond handsome man who was clearly now focused on the road.  
  
that's just exactly what I needed.  
  
A distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and feels man Angst and feels.....DX Oh god I felt for Eren as I was writing this chapter. I was fucking hurting with my baby Eren! DX 
> 
> I loved writing that Eren and Jean scene oh it made me laugh so much! XD 
> 
> I would really love to thank those who have supported me all the way through with this story and even the newcomers who have been so sweet and kind too! I really love you guys! You give me hope, you motivate me, you make me smile, you make me cry, you make me want to keep writing. Thank you for letting me be me. For letting me write as I please. For loving my Eren and Levi just the way they are. And being excepting of chubby/fat Eren with open arms. 
> 
> There are a very few people like 3-4 people I think I've come across who have a problem with my CHUBBY Eren. Well... you can read practically ANY other fan fiction so... let me just indulge and have this ONE fic out like over 4,000 fics be the way I would like to have it please. I will stay true to myself and not doubt myself anymore. Eren is chubby/fat in this fic. I love skinny/fit Eren too like you don't even know! But I'm different and weird so yeah.... plus I can relate to this Eren so much! This fic is about loving yourself for who you are so that is what my goal is here. And Remember Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. I want the characters to love Eren just the way he is. Not because he is suddenly beautiful or appealing to everyone's eyes. So Please if you have a problem with my Eren then please just don't read it. It's really okay. Thank you :)


	16. Handsome dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter isn't too out there or weird for you guys especially the beginning. I like it but hey I'm a weirdo so I don't know ^^

"Ow!" The boy rubbed his forehead from the man who had flicked him with his middle finger.  
  
"What the hell L---"  
  
"Don't ignore me while I'm talking to you brat." The man said in his low monotone like voice.  
  
Eren then puffed his cheeks out as he pouted.  
  
"You don't have to hit me to get my attention baka."  
  
"What is this baka you speak of?" The man asked.  
  
"Hmm!" The boy only snubbed at the grey eyed man by raising his head and turning the other way as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Oi your ignoring me again." The older man growled irritably.  
  
"Serves you right... baka." Eren then stuck his tongue out at the older man in a teasing manner.  
  
The older man retaliated by placing his hand over Eren's button like nose.  
  
".....Now your nose is mine."  
  
"Eh?" The boy asked confusingly.  
  
"I wonder what I should do with it..."  
  
"I-I'm not joining in on your stupid game." The boy blushed bashfully.  
  
"This isn't a game... I'm serious." The raven haired man apprehended.  
  
Eren then froze at the man's slight change in appearance.  
  
"What if I told you... no, never mind."  
  
Eren's eyes rose, piqued with curiosity.  
  
"If you told me what?"  
  
The man had caught the boy's full attention now.  
  
The older man only huffed at how quickly the tables had turned over the course of minutes.  
  
"L-Levi! Tell me!" The boy fidgeted as he leaned into the man wanting to know more of what he was about say.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me..."  
  
"Y-yes I would!"  
  
"You would think I'm crazy most likely." The man simply replied.  
  
"Levi." The boy now said shyly.  
  
"I'll tell you something about me. If I do... then you have to tell me what you were going to say."  
  
Levi with his head laid against the couch turned lazily towards Eren.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"W-well... um, I've never told anyone this. Not even Armin and Mikasa."  
  
Eren had sat indian style on the couch beside Levi, swaying his body slightly back and forth.  
  
The man remained quiet as he watched the boy closely with his eyes. Watching how mesmerizing he was whenever he was shy.  
  
"I...In... In my mind I always wish anime was real. And sometimes I think anime is real... in my mind." The boy spoke out timidly.  
  
Levi only bored his eyes towards Eren who was unaware of the man's intense stare.  
  
"T-there! I'm a crazy weirdo!" Eren said hastily.  
  
The room was still quiet as Eren grew even more uncomfortable by the minute.  
  
"No your not."  
  
Eren looked at Levi with only shock at his simple and yet understanding response.  
  
"It's nice being around someone who isn't all about being super practical or realistic for once."  
  
Eren's cheeks flushed and his eyes wondered as the man continued to bury his intense grey eyes into Eren's teal ones.  
  
"I think it's nice that you have your own little world like that."  
  
"R-really?" The chubby boy asked in disbelief.  
  
Levi smirked as he leaned in slightly towards Eren.  
  
"Really."  
  
Eren blushed once again as he turned completely towards Levi now ready for The man's "confession" at any moment.  
  
"Levi it's your turn now."  
  
Levi sighed as he brought his index finger and thumb over his forehead now messaging it as he was deep in thought.  
  
"Well since it's you I'll tell you I guess."  
  
Eren's heart beat even faster at what Levi had just said. It made him feel like he was special or close enough with Levi that he would even let him in on his little secret.

"Let's just say..."

The boy watched ever so closely at every word the man spoke.  
  
"I'm a fairy."  
  
Eren clenched onto the small square like pillow that was on his lap. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped completely.  
  
"Wait... l- like... a real fairy?!" The boy asked excitingly.  
  
"No... a fake one, yes Eren a REAL fairy."  
  
Levi must have been one of the prettiest fairies in his land. The boy thought.  
  
"So... your not from this world." Eren leaned into the man eyeing him all over.  
  
"No."  
  
"Where are you from?!"  
  
"Another realm."  
  
Levi looked around almost rapidly trying to think of a name he could possibly use for this "realm"  
He had just spoken of.  
  
"lts called.... Dreamland." The man thought for a moment.  
  
"Dreamland?! It sounds so magical!"  
  
Levi couldn't help but become secretly elated from the attention he was getting from Eren now.  
  
"But where are your wings?" The innocent boy tried to look at Levi's nicely structured back.  
  
"They were taken from me when they banished me."  
  
"Why did they banish you?!" Eren now sounded upset that something like this happened to his dear friend.  
  
"Because... I wouldn't follow the rules."  
  
"What rules?" Eren asked hastily as his curiosity only grew with every second that passed.  
  
"You know... just lots of stupid rules kid."  
  
"What color fairy were you?"  
  
"You know you ask a lot of questions for a little brat."  
  
Eren then pouted as he brought his face up towards the small pillow.  
  
Levi couldn't help but feel bad now. He had such a soft spot for the chubby boy.  
  
He released a tiresome sigh before he could think up of a color whatever that was all about.

"A grey one."  
  
"A grey one?" Eren asked curiously.  
  
" Aren't most fairies really colorful?"  
  
"Yeeeees." The man elongated the word as he even questioned himself on this.  
  
"Why were you grey?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
Levi pondered only a little while longer before he could find some kind of answer for one of Eren's many questions.  
  
 "I was neither a good fairy or a bad fairy."

"So you were between the two?"

"I guess you could say that." Levi simply replied.  
  
Eren gasped at his findings.  
  
"You sound like the main anti hero of a shounen manga!" Eren said ecstatically.  
  
"Yea... I guess so." Levi said as he released a small puff softly.  
  
And yes Levi actually knew what Eren was saying when it came to the term "shounen" hence Eren teaching him the names of what each genre had meant.  
  
"I hope this doesn't sound bad." Eren said timidly.  
  
"It's fine just say it."  
  
W-well... I'm actually happy you were banished."  
  
Levi couldn't make since of what the brown haired boy was trying say.  
  
"B-because..." The boy fiddled with the small like pillow nervously.  
  
"I probably would have never met you."  
  
Levi swore Eren's cheeks were pinker than usual as he spoke.  
  
"And... I-I couldn't imagine not having you i-in my life."  
  
Now it was Levi who swore he could feel himself turning red from the boy's sweet words.  
  
"Yea well... I'm glad I met you too kid." Levi said in a low quiet like voice as he turned his face away from the boy's.  
  
Eren smiled so happily after Levi spoke. His smile so innocent and pure.  
  
Levi then threw his arm over his mouth wanting to hide whatever expression he was making as he was becoming hypnotized by the boy's happy smile.  
  
"L-Levi what kind of powers do you have?"  
  
"I can fly."  
  
"But all fairies can fly though right?"  
  
Shit when did this kid have such high knowledge on fucking fairies? The man asked himself.  
  
"Touché." Levi simply responded.  
  
"Please tell me your power Levi!" The boy asked innocently as he swayed side to side now.  
  
Levi grew quiet as he strayed in thought. Trying to think up of a power that suited him.  
  
"I have the power... to bring people pain."  
  
There was dead silence in the room. And Eren looked at Levi in utter shock.  
  
"Pain?" Eren looked a little more nervous now.  
  
Levi didn't reply. He only averted his dark eyes from Eren's bright ones. His eyes now on the ground, as the silence filled the empty space between the two.  
  
"So since I have your nose you should be careful of what you say." The man had his hand clasped into a fist as if he 'really' was holding his nose.  
  
Levi rose his head instantly with an evil like grin that took over his facade.  
  
Eren gasped at this now.  
  
"Levi! G-give me my nose back!"  
  
"Nope. That's what you get for not taking me seriously before." Levi secretly teased Eren.  
  
"W-what are you going to do with it?" Eren asked timidly.  
  
Levi had to do everything in his power not to burst out laughing at how Eren obviously still had his nose intact.  
  
"Hmm I'm not sure yet. Depends if your gonna ignore me again or not."  
  
"I won't ignore you!" Eren said hastily.  
  
"What if I put it in my butt pocket." Levi said in monotone.  
  
"Nooo!" Eren's eyes widened with fear.  
  
Levi then lifted his bottom and had inserted Eren's 'nose' into his butt pocket.  
  
Eren gasped once again not believing what Levi had just done.  
  
Levi then looked at Eren with the corner of his eyes before he looked straight into the abyss of nothingness in front of him. The grey eyed man then began to grind his ass into the cushion like seat.  
  
"Levi! S-stop it!"  
  
The boy tried to pull Levi off of the couch but the man was just too strong for the poor kid.  
  
Eren then placed both of his hands over his nose.  
  
"Y-you're a bad fairy!" The boy muffled.  
  
The older man couldn't help but grin at this whole silly situation they were now in.  
  
How Eren actually believed that the man was actually some kind of magical fairy.  
  
But that was one of the many things Levi loved about Eren; How open minded and gullible he can be.  
  
Levi then turned lazily towards Eren as he went for his pocket where Eren's nose was.  
  
The man eyed Eren as he had grabbed for the boy's hand.  
  
He gently placed his own hand now atop grazing his skin against Eren's skin softly as he put the nose back into Eren's palm.  
  
"There now you have your nose back."  
  
Eren opened his palm and slapped his chubby hand over his button like nose.  
  
Levi aloud a chuckle to escape between his lips at this. At how innocent and adorable his Eren was. At how optimistic and naive his Eren could be.  
  
"You think everything is funny don't you?" Eren scooted a mere couple inches away from Levi just in case he tries to pull anything else on the chubby boy.  
  
Levi then leaned over making up the mere inches the boy tried to distance himself from and placed his index finger on the boy's nose.  
  
The man was so close that Eren could now see every beautiful detail on his face which was just too overwhelming for the kid.  
  
"I'll let you in on something that most people don't know about when it comes to our kind. Fairies like to be spoiled with attention. So always pay attention to me."  
  
"Yes Mr. Fairy sir!"  
  
"Ow." Eren rubbed the same spot once again that Levi had flicked.  
  
"Levi. It's always been Levi."  
  
"Y-yes Levi."  
\------  
  
I felt like I was dreaming for a very long time. But it was just another stupid dream.  
  
I mean...  
  
It wasn't stupid  
  
It was wonderful  
  
Really wonderful  
  
It was a fond memory more than a dream though. It was one of those random days Levi and I had spent time together.  
  
Still even today I wonder if Levi was really telling me the truth.  
  
That he was some kind of magical fairy.  
  
Eren laid in bed as his cheeks grew pink.  
  
 _"I have the power... to bring people pain."_  
  
Levi looked really sad when he said those words.  
  
Levi  
  
if you really are a fairy...  
  
did you fly away?  
\------  
  
Almost one month, 4 weeks, 672 hours, 2,419,200 seconds.  
  
Mikasa has been keeping a close eye on me lately as well as Armin since Mikasa eventually told him.  
  
"Eren are you almost packed up? We're leaving in three days you know."  
  
 Armin has been trying to distract me.  
  
"You should bring lots of scarves and gloves. They said it'll be 20 degrees lower than usual."  
  
While Mikasa has been trying to protect me.  
  
"Yes I'm almost packed. I can't wait to eat mom's food again! Oh the glorious heavenly taste of mother's love."  
  
While I was trying to keep myself together.  
  
"Here we go with Eren preaching about food again." Armin said teasingly.  
  
"Armin." Eren placed only his finger tips together before he spoke.  
  
"You will learn through my mothers love, through my mothers cooking, through her blood, sweat, and tears; standing over that god forsaken oven for hours on end! For slaving around as she stirs and stirs until her arms goes out! Cutting and peeling until her eyes have weeped! Oh dear mother how I utterly appreciate your food that is filled with love---"  
  
Eren stopped mid sentence through his passionate yet ridiculous rant at the way Armin had stared at him.  
  
"Armin are you listening?"  
  
"Oh yea I'm listening." Armin said with a big smile.  
  
Why is he smiling like that?  
  
"What's so funny?" Eren asked in suspicion.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing." Armin waved his hands back and forth.  
  
"Well you seem pretty cheeky about something." Eren said as he puffed out his cheeks.  
  
"Well... I'm just happy seeing you so energetic lately." Armin's smile then became softer.  
  
"Oh yea I guess I have been." Eren rubbed the back of his head as he laughed.  
  
Even though I'm smiling my chest still aches.  
  
I always feel so exhausted as of lately  
  
But I'm trying  
  
Everyday I'm trying  
  
To keep myself together  
  
So maybe one day I'll forget the pain  
  
"Eren."  
  
Levi... you must have put some kind of magic spell on me.  
  
Because  
  
It seems like  
  
I can't forget you  
  
"Eren." Mikasa called once again.  
  
"Yes?" The boy responded.  
  
"I'm going to the store to buy some dessert for your mom to thank her for letting me and Armin come over."  
  
"But your family, of course she'd want you both to come." Eren simply stated.  
  
Mikasa only sent an endearing smile towards Eren before she opened the entry way to take her leave.  
  
"So Eren how have you and your friend been doing by the way?" Armin asked curiously as he nudged Eren with his elbow playfully.  
  
"Oh you mean Erwin?"  
  
"Yes Erwin. So... have you and your little crush kissed yet?"  
  
"Wha... w-who said he was my crush?! And he is definitely not little... he's big I mean really big. " Eren said bashfully.  
  
"Eren." Armin gasped.  
  
"Your such a pervert!" Armin couldn't help but tease Eren as he pointed at him.  
  
Eren thought for a moment before he could put the two together.  
  
"I-I didn't mean it like that! I meant height wise!" Eren exclaimed frantically.  
  
"Sure you did." Armin said as he patted Eren's back.  
  
"Armin I'm still not sure if I'm even... Into guys or not." Eren said shyly.  
  
"Well he sounds really nice from what you've told me. I've only met him once at the bakery shop that day though. And he's also a really good looking guy. What is there not to like?"  
  
Eren fidgeted with his plain tee.  
"U-um well I do like him."  
  
Armin's eyes widened with excitement.  
  
"Eren! You have to tell him!"  
  
Eren shook his head side to side.  
  
"I can't. I mean not yet at least."  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?"  
  
"I-I don't know. This is all new to me. I'm not used to having someone like me... in that way."  
  
"Why wouldn't anyone like you in that way? I think it's about damn time someone finally noticed how awesome you are." Armin said as he placed his thumb in the air.  
  
"Oh stop it." Eren said teasingly as he went pink.

Armin only smiled as he turned to now face the window, his face more content and endearing.  
  
"Well I'm sure everything will be like the way it used to be when we see your mom again. It'll feel like the good old times." Armin smiled as he reminisced.  
  
Not everything was bad when Eren was younger. He had many good memories as well. All of his only two friends Armin, Mikasa and his mother were always at his side. It was nice, always warm, it was the one place where he felt safe and accepted.  
  
 I really do miss mom. This is the longest I've ever been away from her.  
  
"Yea... just like old times."  
\------  
  
 **Erwin**  
I wish I was able to spend Thanksgiving with you.  
  
Eren blushed heavily as he crouched even closer towards his phone as he lay on his pillow.  
  
 **Eren**  
It would have been fun if you were able to :3.  
  
 **Erwin**  
I have to make an "appearance" at my parents home.  
  
 **Eren**  
An appearance? o.o  
  
 **Erwin**  
My parents have a reputation to uphold and expect me to be there.  
  
 **Eren**  
You don't sound like you want to go.  
  
 **Erwin**  
I'd rather be wherever you are.  
  
Eren was thankful that he wasn't talking face to face with the handsome blonde man in that moment because Eren had time to think, to respond, and to compose himself as he read the following text message.  
  
It's all good just be chill. The boy thought to himself.  
  
 **Eren**  
Haha trust me your not missing out on anything.  
  
 **Erwin**  
I'm missing out on you. That's practically everything.  
  
Eren's heart began to race once again. Erwin's sweet words has affected his heart heavily as of lately.  
  
 **Eren**  
You shouldn't say things like that  
  
 **Erwin**  
But it's true.  
  
Eren then heard his ringtone go off. He had nearly dropped his phone in surprise that it was Erwin calling him now.  
  
Why am I so nervous?  
  
Eren stared at the phone in hesitation, considering to not even answer the man's call.  
  
The phone only continued to ring as the boy contemplated. Before the last ring Eren instantly grabbed for his phone and had pressed the answer key.  
  
"H-hello?"  
  
"Eren."  
  
Eren could here the man's warm smile through the phone as he spoke his name.  
  
"How are you?" Erwin asked in an endearing manner.  
  
"I-I'm alright. How are you?" The boy slightly stuttered.  
  
"I'm okay. I've been trying to wrap up work for a while now. They're always trying to push most sales during the holidays."  
  
Eren could clearly hear the exhaustion in Erwin's voice once he had brought the subject of work up.  
  
"Erwin you sound really tired." Eren said worryingly.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yes I'm alright Eren there's no need to worry about me." Erwin said happily.  
  
"Are you eating enough? Are you getting enough rest?" Eren asked almost frantic.  
  
Erwin couldn't help but chuckle through the phone at how worried Eren was for the blonde man's well being.  
  
"I've been eating alright I guess."  
  
"You guess?" Eren asked.  
  
"Well... Good enough?" Erwin said as he tried to laugh it off.  
  
"How many meals do you usually eat in a day?"  
  
Erwin hesitated for a moment to answer.  
  
"1 or 2, sometimes three." Erwin said in a much lower tone from his usual strong broad like one.  
  
"Erwin please do eat more!" Eren spoke worryingly once again.  
  
"I'm happy that you're worried about me."  
  
Eren blushed leaving his cheeks to only grow hotter by the second.  
  
"I'm not used to having someone worry about me like this."  
  
"W-well you should." Eren spoke timidly.  
  
Eren swore he could hear Erwin's smile from ear to ear in that moment.  
  
"My parents were hardly ever around, they were always busy. Usually when I wasn't feeling well or had a fever there would be a nanny who'd take care of me. My parents hardly checked up on me. And when they did they would do so at a distance so they wouldn't catch it themselves. They were afraid to even touch me. It's not like they hadn't already shown any kind affection towards me anyways. They'd send me a card saying 'Get Well Soon.' They were really strange parents don't you think?"  
  
Eren couldn't believe what he had just heard. Erwin's parents were so very different from his own mother. His mother was always there when the boy wasn't feeling well. She'd always make delicious soups for him, rub his forehead to comfort him, and was always making sure he was hydrated. His mother would give him medicine and check if his fever or sickness had went down or was going away. And despite all of her efforts Eren would always tell his mother that he was fine. Even when he obviously wasn't. He didn't like having his mother worry over him. But he did always secretly love the attention his attentive mother gave him.  
  
"I-I'm sorry." The boy said lowly but softly.  
  
"Why are you apologizing Eren? You did nothing wrong."  
  
"But I made you remember something like---"  
  
"Eren don't apologize. You have nothing to apologize for. Just you checking up on me is making me feel better. I feel like I have a little bit more energy now."  
  
"R-really?" Eren asked in almost pure shock.  
  
"Yes really." Erwin chuckled.  
  
"But I didn't really do anything." Eren said shyly.  
  
"You've done much more than you think Eren." Erwin said sweetly.  
  
Eren was at a loss for words. He only tugged at the front part of his hair with his thumb and index finger as he blushed in silence.  
  
"Eren are you---"  
  
"You should rest more okay?" Eren said almost instantly before Erwin could even finish his question.  
  
"Alright." Erwin said as he released a soft hum.  
  
"And... take breaks through the day."  
  
"I will try to." Erwin said in a softer yet endearing tone.  
  
"And... just be safe." Eren added on as he slightly mumbled.  
  
"I feel a lot better now since I've talked with you." Erwin said with a smile.  
  
"Eren can I stop by today? I just wanted to see you before you left for a couple of days."  
  
"U-umm I don't see why not?" Eren responded.  
  
"I'll be over soon." Erwin said contently as Eren could hear Erwin shuffling for his things instantly.  
  
"A-alright." Eren stuttered as he smiled softly.  
  
\--------  
  
Once Erwin had arrived at his apartment Eren had opened the door  allowing the tall handsome blonde man to enter.  
  
When the boy's eyes had finally met Erwin's the man immediately had taken notice of those puffy restless eyes and his transparent smile once again.  
  
It was just like last time when he came to pick Eren up. When he had asked the boy what was wrong he wouldn't tell him anything.  
  
"H-hi." Eren said shyly as he rubbed the back of his soft brown hair.  
  
"Eren... what's wrong?" Erwin asked.  
  
This had caught Eren off guard greatly. And It surprised him how fast Erwin could tell that something was wrong with him. The teal eyed boy had thought he was hiding it so well.  
  
"Oh um... I just haven't been getting much sleep."  
  
"Is that really all Eren?"  
  
"Yes." Eren said as he fidgeted with a strand of his hair that laid above his eyes.  
  
"I feel like there's more your not telling me."  
  
Eren slightly gripped the side of his pants as he was facing his eyes towards the ground.  
  
"Erwin you know you can come sit down if you like. You don't have to stand by the door." He said wanting to change the subject.  
  
Erwin noted that Eren did have a point as he walked towards the big comfy brown sofa but he knew that he wouldn't let the boy get out of this so easily.  
  
"Eren." Erwin said now seated comfortably.  
  
"Come sit with me."  
  
Eren silently hesitated for a moment before he complied and gently placed himself next to Erwin on the soft cushion leaving a decent amount of space between the two.  
  
Eren's hands were kneaded together over his lap and his head faced downwards towards his knees.  
  
"Please tell m---"  
  
"Have you ever lost a precious friend?"  
  
Erwin was slightly caught off guard with the sudden question but decided to answer regardless.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Eren's kneaded hands tightened over his lap.  
  
"Did you ever become friends again?"  
  
Erwin then released a soft sigh.  
  
"I'm not so sure anymore."  
  
Eren's hair fell over his eyes as he leaned over his lap.  
  
"I'm scared. I'm scared of losing someone really important to me."  
  
Eren's teeth clenched tightly wanting to stop the flow of tears from streaming down his soft puffy cheeks.  
  
"Is he okay? Is he mad at me? I keep going over in my mind what I did wrong."  
  
The boy inhaled his quiet sobs.  
  
"I probably did everything wrong.  And t-that's why Levi hates me."  
  
Erwin's blue icy eyes widened.  
  
"Levi?"  
  
Eren's body only shook at this point quietly sobbing inside his mind as never ending tears continued to fall.  
  
Erwin then remained in position as he extended his arm and pulled Eren in from his shoulder.  
  
Erwin lay his chin gently over the boy's soft ruffled hair as the boy was being reeled in closer towards the man's strong chest.  
  
The back of Eren's head was only being pressed into Erwin's upper body more while Erwin left his firm hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Eren please don't cry."  
  
What Erwin hadn't realized was that his hold on Eren surprised him too much to even cry anymore.  
  
"I would never leave you."  
  
  The boy's eyes wondered in silence before he was finally able to speak again.  
  
"Really?" Eren asked in a soft muffled tone as he sniffled.  
  
"Yes really." Erwin pressed his nose into his brown shampooed hair, Inhaling his sweet scent secretly.  
  
Erwin wanted to know. He wanted to know everything that had happened. But wasn't sure if it was his place to even ask.  
  
"Do... you want to tell me what happened?"  
  
Eren was silent, non responsive almost.  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to." Erwin quickly added.  
  
Eren slowly sat up now slipping away from Erwin's grasp he had on him only moments ago.  
  
"No... It's okay. I'll tell you."  
  
\--------  
  
"That's low even for him." Erwin said with a stern facade.  
  
"Please don't say that." Eren said timidly.  
  
"Even though he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore I still wanted to thank him for being kind to me."  
  
Levi did you fly away... without at least saying goodbye?  
  
"Sometimes I like to think that he's just going away for a while, while I'm waiting for him to come back soon."  
  
Eren then brought his head up now facing whatever was straight in front of him as he looked beyond the living room.  
  
"It's weird of me to think that way I know." Eren said softly.  
  
"No it isn't." Erwin said instantly, leaning in as he spoke with much passion.  
  
"It isn't at all. You're hurting and you miss someone who is... important to you." He stumbled towards the last bit of his words.  
  
"I didn't want to tell you any of this. I was trying my best to hide it. But I guess I didn't hide it well enough." Eren tried to laugh off his embarrassment.  
  
"I'm glad you told me."  
  
"But... I feel like I'm being a debbie downer."  
  
"You're not at all. I actually feel even closer to you then I did before."  
  
Eren's cheeks heated at Erwin's kind words.  
  
"Y-you do?" Eren asked in disbelief.  
  
Erwin smiled at the blushing boy.  
  
"Yes the more I get to know you the closer I feel when I'm with you."  
  
Eren clinched at his pants as he shyly smiled.  
  
"T-thank you for listening."  
  
"No need to thank me. I'm always here to listen."  
  
It was silent for a moment before Eren spoke once again.  
  
"A-are you hungry?" Eren asked hastily.  
  
"I-I don't have much at the moment but I can try to make something."  
  
Eren went to the pantry to find something to make for Erwin.  
  
Erwin then stood up and gazed at the chubby boy endearingly.  
  
"I really wish I could. I'm just glad that I was able to see you before I left."  
  
"You're leaving now?"  
  
"Yes I'm sorry I have to leave so soon. I really wish that I could stay longer but I have to catch my flight early tomorrow morning. My parents moved so they want me there early to show me around."  
  
"I-it's okay really."  
  
Erwin only sent a sad like smile his way.  
  
"I know but I really wanted to try your cooking."  
  
"You can try it when you come back." Eren said shyly.  
  
Erwin's eyes lit up at the Eren's offer.  
  
"I definitely will Eren."  
  
"And... call me to make sure you land safely." Eren blurted out without thinking.  
  
Erwin's eyes slightly widened at the boy's sudden demand.  
  
He then smiled happily at Eren's request.  
  
"Yes I will."  
  
"O-okay."  
  
Eren then followed Erwin out towards the front door.  
  
"Eren."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"If you ever feel alone you can always call me."  
  
"I can?" Eren said as he began to smile.  
  
 "But I won't if your busy."  
  
Eren pressed both his index fingers together as he averted his eyes from Erwin's.  
  
"Even if I'm busy you can call me."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure."  
  
"Then... I-I'll keep you to that!" Eren blurted out bashfully.  
  
Erwin released another chuckle at Eren's cute reaction.  
  
"I wish I had known earlier that you were feeling lonely I would have kept you company." Erwin leaned against the door as he drew closer towards the boy's face.  
  
Eren's breathing was growing uneven at how smooth Erwin could be with his words.  
  
"Umm I didn't want to worry anyone. I'll figure it out myself."  
  
"But you don't have to."  
  
Eren could feel a pair of warm lips then buried into the side of his messy brown hair.  
  
"You don't have to do that anymore. Let others worry about you too Eren."  
  
Eren's cheeks that were already pink soon grew almost red by the second as he placed his hand over where Erwin's lips once was.  
  
He then combed his fingers slightly through his hair as he almost dozed off.  
  
"Eren."  
  
"Huh?" The boy asked softly while still caught in a daze.  
  
"I'll see you soon."  
  
"I-I'll see you soon too."  
  
Erwin only then smiled at Eren in silence as he longingly gazed at him. And before Eren knew it the man was gone.  
  
Now Eren had found himself alone. And It was quiet, too quiet for his liking. Wanting to fill the sudden void he turned his xbox on and decided to binge watch an entire series of One Piece; alone like it was supposed to be. Unknowingly to Eren's awareness Armin had been listening in on the other side of the wall the entire time. Leaving Armin to only lean his back against it's cold surface and smile.  
  
\--------  
  
"Eren I think we got everything."  
  
"1, 2, 3, 4, 5...."  
  
If there's one thing that people must know about Eren was that he was always meticulous when it came to packing. Because every time he'd take his many prized possessions with him he'd internally panic about losing one of the many treasures he cared dearly for.  
  
"You don't need to take your Miku plushie with you." Armin reprimanded.  
  
"Well you wouldn't let me take my limited edition Miku figma with me so I'm taking the plushie." Eren said fiercely with such passion.  
  
"Eren we all know if you take Miku with you she will somehow break and you'll cry all day about how much money you had saved up and spent on her or how she was your third favorite collector's item."  
  
"B-but what if there's a fire? And the fire reaches my room. And it descends and melts all of my dvd's and collector's items?"  
  
Eren then gasped almost instantly. "What if it burned Heicho?!"  
  
Eren then turned swiftly ready to run for his beloved Heicho figure until Mikasa had stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
Mikasa had a sudden dark "aura" surrounding her limp crouched over body as her hair was covering most of her side profile.  
  
"Eren." The girl spoke eerily.  
  
"Get in the damn car now." She demanded as the taxi van only counted the minutes they were charging for their services.  
  
"Yes mam!" Eren yelped not wanting to see Mikasa anymore irritated than she already was.  
  
The ride from their place was a good three hours away from the city to where his mom resided. His mother Carla was still thankful enough that the school he had chosen to go to was still within the same state.  
  
"Eren put your seat belt on." Mikasa simply demanded.  
  
"I know I know." Eren said in slight annoyance now.  
  
Eren had sat beside the right side of window while Armin the tiniest of the three sat in between.  
  
"I'm going to sleep. Can you wake me up when we get there?" Mikasa asked Armin.  
  
"Sure." Armin said reassuringly.  
  
Armin on the other hand had pulled out one of those literature novel type books that always had way too many words in them.  
  
If it wasn't manga Eren could care less to ever read it.  
  
And as for Eren he wasn't in the mood to listen to his ipod at the moment which was quite rare for him especially during car and train rides.  
  
The boy felt lighter today than usual for the first time in a long while. He had actually looked forward to waking up today. He could even sense the taste in his food again as well. And the boy had absolutely no clue why.  
  
But as those sweet moments replayed in his head from last night he couldn't help but smile.  
  
Erwin is so kind.  
  
He's always thinking of how I feel.  
  
And he's always listening when I need someone to talk too.  
  
He is a nice person.  
  
Eren smiled as he laid his head onto the clear glass window.  
  
I think... I like him.  
  
I think I really like him.  
  
Eren blushed as he pressed his chubby hands together.  
  
"You've been smiling a lot more lately." Armin said out of the blue.  
  
"A-ah no I haven't!" Eren said embarrassed that he was caught.  
  
"Yes you have."  
  
"It's because I saw this new anime and I really liked it."  
  
"No this smile is different." Armin pointed out.  
  
"So now I can't smile?" Eren asked defensively.  
  
"I never said that at all Eren." Armin sighed slightly.  
  
"It's a good thing. I'm happy your really smiling again."  
  
"U-umm thanks." Eren turned away not wanting Armin to see anymore if his expressions.  
  
"I know you were trying very hard. You were trying to be strong for us so we wouldn't worry about you."  
  
He noticed.  
  
"But you know better."  
  
Have they noticed this whole time?  
  
"That we can read you like a book."  
  
Eren only fidgeted with his sweaty palms. With an unsure smile plastered over his face.  
  
"So I'm really happy that your smiling again."  
  
Eren only smiled once again with more assurance this time.  
  
"Me too."  
\-------  
  
The house was a gentle light blue with white outlining the front of the home. There were hints of a darker blue on the roof and window panels that complimented the already blue home perfectly. The grass was as dry as ever as the many trees have withered during the cold harsh winter. But most of all his mother looked beautiful as she always did. Her soft brown braided hair that fell to the side; her warm tanned skin and bright green eyes. Eren missed everything about his mother. He never really spoke much of it but she was the most important woman in his life along with Mikasa.  
  
"Eren! My baby boy is home!"  
  
And as he was welcomed with open arms from his mother at the foot of her door he could smell the scented jasmine that had always lingered off of her.  
  
"Mom."  
  
"I missed you so much." His mother Carla exhaled.  
  
"I missed you too mom."  
  
Carla kissed his chubby cheeks as she placed her soft thin palms upon his face.  
  
"I'm happy you haven't changed much."  
  
"I haven't?"  Eren on the other hand sounded slightly disappointed.  
  
"Don't I look a little older at least?"  
  
"Not really." Carla placed her hand over her mouth as she began to giggle.  
  
"Darn... How about dashing?"  
  
Eren rose his eyebrows up and down  knowing it would make his mother laugh even more.  
  
"My boy always looks so handsome."  
  
"You're supposed to say that. Your my mom." Eren said deadpanned.  
  
"Eren my handsome little boy." Carla said sweetly as she pulled the boy in for another hug.  
  
"I'm not a little boy anymore." Eren mumbled.  
  
"You'll always be my little boy no matter how old you are." Carla said as she now placed her fists onto her hips.  
  
Mikasa and Armin had finally strolled in once they paid the cab driver fully and received the rest of their luggage.  
  
Armin was definitely struggling more than Mikasa was when they were reeling their luggage in. When Eren witnessed this he quietly walked over and took one of Armin's bags.  
  
"Eren aren't you going to help Mikasa as well?"  
  
Eren turned back for a moment before he faced his mother.  
  
"But she looks fine to me."  
  
Carla knew very well how strong Mikasa was.  
  
"She's still a lady. A man should always offer to help a lady when carrying heavy things."  
  
"Fine fine fine." Eren mumbled under his breath as he went to pick up one of Mikasa's bags as well.  
  
Now that everything was laid against the staircase Carla had then pulled Mikasa and Armin in for a big hug as well.  
  
"Oh how I missed you both so much."  
  
"We missed you too Aunt Carla." Said Armin.  
  
Even though neither of the two were remotely blood related to Eren they were both told by Carla to call her Aunty Carla since she saw them as practically part of the family anyways.  
  
"Here I wanted to at least bring something for inviting us over." Mikasa had placed a baked sweet potato pie filled with cream into Carla's hands.  
  
"Mikasa it's beautiful did you bake it?"  
  
"No I bought one from one of the bakeries that were pretty close to where we live. It's homemade. I was told that they always sell out of those during the holidays and that I was lucky enough to just stroll in and get one."  
  
"Thank you so much Mikasa I was actually worried about dessert since I focused on solely the dinner part so much."  
  
"Your welcome." Mikasa said softly.  
  
"Well don't just stand there come on in. Even though you've only been gone for a good few months this is still your home." Carla said to the three.  
  
Eren had gasped, cried, and breathed heavily at the marvelous sight that was bestowed before him.  
  
"There's nothing like a mother's cooking." Eren said in the most serious and stoic manner anyone has ever seen or heard from the boy.  
  
"Mother thank you!" Eren then wrapped his soft arms around his mother's small frame.  
  
"I know you worked so hard on this. I appreciate you so much. You must have slaved over that stove didn't you? You cried and weeped as your were cutting over those merciless onions. And the turkey, oh god that dead slimy turkey you had to stick your hand into. It made you cringe didn't it!"  
  
"Sweetie it's not like I was being tortured I was just cooking." Carla laughed as she rubbed her son's back gently.  
  
Eren wasn't really listening to his mother's clear reassurances as he only called for his mother imagining the "pain and agony" she must have gone through.  
  
"Don't worry he's been like this for a while about it." Armin said nonchalantly to Carla.  
  
"Especially since he hasn't had any of your cooking since he left for school." Mikasa simply added.  
  
Carla smiled realizing that her son had actually missed her more then he had lead on to believe.  
  
"Eren would you please get the plates? I was meaning to get them before you came."  
  
"Yes! Anything for the most amazing mother in the world!"  
  
The chubby boy then went to collect the plates and glasses for everyone at the table.  
  
"Eren is such a good boy." Carla said as she looked at her son from afar.  
  
"I hope he's doing good in college. He only tells me the good parts about his day."  
  
Armin and Mikasa were not so sure if they should pry in by saying anything about what Eren has been going through as of lately. Eren most likely didn't want to worry his mother about his problems and Armin and Mikasa attended to keep it that way unless Eren otherwise gave the "okay."  
  
Armin tried to face Carla with a "normal" expression while Mikasa had pulled her phone out and began to text.  
  
Carla knew this type of response was going to happen anyways. Since they were very young if told not to Armin and Mikasa would never tell his mother anything unless it were a life or death situation such as that time when the boy once had suggested taking his own life when he was only 11 years old.  
  
Carla was always so eternally grateful when Mikasa had told her of what he said that very day. Of how he couldn't take it anymore. That nobody would even notice if he was gone and that everything would just be easier if he just killed himself.  
  
She would have lost it if Eren had ever even tried to take his own life neither would she had ever forgiven herself for it.  
  
But those were the days Carla would most of all like to forget.  
  
"You two are always looking out for what's best for Eren. I'm sure I can trust your judgement."  
  
Armin shook his head rapidly while Mikasa only replied with a simple and yet stern "yes" as she looked at Carla straight into her eyes.  
  
After Eren had placed the red burgundy plates on the dinner table he then went to fetch four crystal glasses.  
  
Armin decided to seat himself along with Carla not too far behind.  
  
"Where did Mikasa go?" Eren asked as he placed three glasses onto the table.  
  
"Oh she said she had to use the bathroom." Armin answered.  
  
"She must be taking a shit to make room for the meal." Eren simply said.  
  
Carla slapped her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh at how funny it sounded coming from her cute and innocent son.  
  
Armin had some cheesy ass smile as he shook his head in agreement.  
  
"You know for some reason I can't imagine Mikasa shitting." Armin had contemplated with his thumb and index finger placed on his chin.  
  
"Uhhh I don't think your supposed to Armin." Eren deadpanned once again.  
  
"Eren that way of talking sounds funny on you." Carla giggled even more.  
  
"You must have heard that from somewhere." She added.  
  
Eren hadn't realized what he had really said until it had sunk in enough once his mother made note of how strange it was for him to say something so out of his vocabulary.  
  
"Oh yea I forgot to get a glass for Mikasa." Eren laughed mechanically.  
  
No I didn't  
  
After he had found another crystal glass he turned to see Mikasa sitting in her chair. Her shoulders were slightly slouched and her facade looked as if she was starring off into the nothingness that was in front of her.  
  
Eren then called out to the stoic girl.  
  
"Oh Mikasa---"  
  
Black raven hair and cool grey eyes. That was all the boy could see now.  
  
Glass shattered between his finger tips but he heard nothing. Nothing but his mind going blank.

His eyes widened in disbelief as his heart consumed with agony and rage, confusion and happiness.  
  
I don't understand  
  
Why  
  
Why now of all times  
  
When I was finally starting to smile again.  
  
When I was finally starting to forget you.  
  
When I thought I could finally find a distraction.  
  
But he only stared back at Eren.  
  
As if there was no one else in the room.  
  
Like Eren was the only one he could see.  
  
Those cold grey eyes that pierced so deeply into his.  
  
Are you actually here?  
  
Or is this just another silly dream?  
  
Is that really you?  
  
Is that really  
  
"Levi?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm off to write chapter 17 now! oh chapter 17 is going to be so good!! XD


	17. Handsome reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Levi's back.... yea he's in for some deep shit lol  
> Oh and please read beginning and ending notes :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was already pretty long and there's a lot more I wanted to add so i just decided to make a part two of this chapter so the continuation of this will be in chapter 18 instead of making one long lengthy ass chapter. I am already at 10,454 words in this chapter I think something around there sooo yeah hahaha. I really hope you guys at least enjoy what's here until I finish chapter 18! :D  
> Thank you so much everyone for your wonderful loving comments, kudos, and support. I really love you guys. *teardrop*  
> I really hope I'm doing good for my first fic at least and thank you for those who gave this fic a chance!

**Mikasa pov**  
  
I want it to stop  
  
I want Eren to stop crying  
  
Crying over that fucking bastard  
  
That stupid pedo bastard  
  
Why does he make you smile like that?  
  
Why does he make you cry like that?  
  
I don't understand  
  
I don't understand at all  
  
I don't understand what's so special about him.  
  
Eren I cant stand it  
  
I cant stand seeing that sad face  
  
Its just like when we were kids  
  
When I felt so helpless  
  
That I couldn't make you smile  
  
That I couldn't protect you  
  
And I hate it  
  
I hate that it has to come to this  
  
But if it has to come down to this  
  
To make you happy  
  
Then ill do it  
  
Ill do whatever it takes to see you happy again  
  
To see you smile again.  
\-------  
"Eren." Mikasa had called out to the boy.  
  
Eren wasn't present to Mikasa's awareness as she had called out his name the second time around.  
  
"Eren."  
  
"Yes?" The boy responded.  
  
"I'm going to the store to buy some dessert for your mom to thank her for letting me and Armin come over."  
  
"But your family, of course she'd want you both to come." Eren simply stated.  
  
Mikasa only sent an endearing smile towards Eren before she opened the entry way to take her leave.  
  
It's not far from here. It should only take 20 minutes if I go this route.  
  
Mikasa had then entered the train station calmly seating herself as the train was almost ready for departure now.  
  
I should find something nice for Aunt Carla.  
  
Something sweet would do since she made dinner.  
  
I'm not big on sweets as Eren is. It would have been much easier if I had taken him with me.  
  
But I can't.  
\---------  
The bakery was flooded with last minute customers. Mostly of older women procrastinating while their children squealed at the sight of the sweet baked goods before them.  
  
Mikasa was somehow able to sweep through smoothly amongst the crowd though. Now that she was at the front counter she saw it, the most perfect sweet potato pie she had ever laid eyes on.  
  
I must have it. The girl thought determinedly.  
  
"I want that." Mikasa pointed to the only potato pie that stood alone inside the glass like shelf.  
  
"Ooooh you are one lucky customer!" The frazzled hair woman spoke gleefully.  
  
"Eh." The raven haired girl said in slight confusion.  
  
"This is the very last sweet potato pie we have until after Christmas. They were selling like hot cakes this past week."  
  
"Oh." Was all the girl said.  
  
"That's not all your gonna say once you try it." The now estatic woman sparked back.  
  
Mikasa only went for her pocket as the women continued to praise how delicious her sweet potato pies were.  
  
"Oh thank you." The woman had cut herself off from her rambling once Mikasa had handed her the change for the pie.  
  
The woman then had taken a nicely structured box that was labeled Sweet Flower across the top and placed the sweet potato pie inside.  
  
"Here you go. I hope you enjoy it." The woman smiled.  
  
But there was one more thing.  
  
The woman placed the box into Mikasa's hands.  
  
There was one more thing I need to do.  
  
The main reason I even came  
  
To this shop  
  
To this very bakery shop.  
  
"Levi."  
  
"Eh? Excuse me what did you say?" The woman asked almost caught completely off guard.  
  
"Where's Levi?"  
  
"Ooh... You must be one of his fans right?" She winked.  
  
"Fans?"  
  
"I'm really sorry I can't give out information like that to customers unless I was permitted to do so. Company policy." The frazzled woman only smiled nervously as Mikasa's unfazed expression that only bored into her.  
  
"It's an emergency." Mikasa slightly leaned into the counter as she clutched onto its silver edges.  
  
"I'm really sorry I still am not able to give out private information like that to our customers. But if you leave your name and number I'll definitely ask Levi for you."  
  
Mikasa only clenched her teeth slightly at the irritation of not being able to reach Levi.  
  
Was he really that special?  
  
I don't understand.  
  
I don't want to understand.  
  
As Mikasa finally stepped aside to allow other customers to ring up their items something inside of her told her to look behind the messy brown haired woman.  
  
Mikasa only tilted her head over the woman's shoulder to see a closed grey door with a small like square window that was high enough to only show the bakers faces.  
  
There were only several people in the back working and baking the many goods that were requested or ordered in advance.  
  
And then she saw it. The back of that bastard's head. That Stupid undercut that Mikasa hated so much.  
  
"Bingo." Mikasa said dully  
  
This had caught the woman's attention as she frantically turned her head back at Mikasa once the customer was gone.  
  
She then followed the girls eye's to the very grey door that led to the back of the bakery.  
  
"Oh no." The woman shook her head frantically side to side as she tried to block the girls view by standing in front of her.  
  
Mikasa only retaliated moving swiftly to the other side of the counter and tilting her head to the other side.  
  
"How may I help you?" The woman had asked wanting to distract Mikasa.  
  
Mikasa only stared at the door. Non responsive to the woman that was now once again in front of her.  
  
"What time do you close?"  
  
"Huh?....oh 11:00PM on weekdays and 3:00AM on weekends."  
  
"Thanks." Mikasa said as she now walked away from the counter.  
  
"Shit!" The frazzled woman loudly whispered to herself as she bit her thumb nail realizing what she had just done.  
  
As she turned back to find Mikasa there was already another customer heading towards her peripheral.  
  
"Would you like me to ring these up mam?" The spunky woman asked.  
  
Mikasa on the other hand watched closely as the woman behind the counter was still taking orders and ringing up the remaining items in the shop.  
  
Before the woman had reached to her last customer Mikasa found her moment and in an instant held her sweet potato pie in one hand and had literally hopped over the counter with the other.  
  
The lady who was being rung up jumped in shock as Mikasa landed perfectly on both feet almost effortlessly as she swiftly swung the back door open.  
  
"Excuse me!" The mad woman ran after the girl.  
  
Mikasa only continued to run swiftly until she finally found him. Her view was of only the back of his head as he was intensely focused on kneading the batter. His arms and hands putting in much effort and his clothes filled with traces of powder all over.  
  
That's him alright. That stupid ass undercut is definitely his.  
  
Mikasa then placed her hand firmly on his shoulder as she called for his name.  
  
"Levi." She said almost grimly.  
  
"Ahh there you are!" The woman puffed heavily from all the running she had to do.  
 'Which wasn't that much.'  
  
"Your not supposed to be back here! Damn you fangirls will go to any lengths for these bishonen men!"  
  
"Fan girl?" Mikasa asked dully.  
  
Levi then turned to face Mikasa and the now tired woman before him.  
  
"Hanji don't worry about it she's with me."  
  
"Oh..." Was all Hanji had said mixed with slight confusion in her voice.  
  
Levi then leaned into Hanji a bit so Mikasa wasn't able to hear fully.  
  
"Thanks for trying to look out for me."  
  
Hanji had always tried to protect Levi from his crazy fangirls or people he did not want to see. Mikasa did not fit either of his request though. She just happened to be mistaken as one of his crazy fans; like Hanji does with almost anyone with a vagina.  
  
"Alright then. But you can't be back here. Its a health policy around here. If you need to talk to him you need to go outside." Hanji said calmly. A much different emotion then what she was exuding only moments ago.  
  
"Follow me." Levi simply said as he lead her even further towards the back of the shop outside.

This woman was definitely the very last person the older man would have even ever thought would bother to come and see him.  
  
Now Levi was leaning against the shop's walls with his arms folded while Mikasa had stood directly in front of him.  
  
Her fists now clenching tight to itself.

Her breathes that were becoming uneven.

And her eyes that pulsated as she tried to take control of her swiveled emotions.  
  
"He trusted you....he really cared about you." Mikasa said dully.

There was a small pause before the raven haired woman could bring herself to speak once again.  
  
"So why did you leave him?" Mikasa asked with a slight pain in her voice now that you could barely hear.  
  
"Why did you give him hope that you would always be there and then you fucking run off without a word?"  
  
"Your a fucking asshole!"  
  
"I can't stand seeing him like that. Crying and being sad all of the time." Mikasa's voice strained as she only held her tears in.  
  
Yes Mikasa was a strong girl. A very strong girl. And she refused to ever let someone especially someone like Levi see her cry.  
  
"I can't do anything! And It pisses me off that I can't do anything for him!"  
  
"It's all your fucking fault. Everything was fine before you came. He always had me. He always had Armin."  
  
"I don't want him to cry anymore."  Mikasa said as she grabbed levi's shirt into her hand aggressively. Her sad voice even more apparent as her head was faced downward.  
  
"I miss his smile and his laughter. I miss his weirdness and how he'd always blurt out such random things."  
  
 "You took that all away you bastard."  
  
"And what makes it all so painful, the most painful... Is that he's still waiting for you!"  
  
Mikasa threw her head up and faced Levi once again as she spoke her last statement.  
  
Levi's eyes widened as one of his hands clenched onto his powder covered apron.  
  
"Eren... cried." Levi said distantly.  
  
"I made Eren cry." Levi's face looked distraught.  
  
"Was he just something for you to play with to pass the time? Did you finally get bored and tired of him?"  
  
"You are the worst kind of people. The kind of people who toy and fuck with other people's emotions."  
  
"No!" The man raised his voice. almost losing his composure. He didn't want to hear anymore. anymore of what this woman had to say.  
  
"No... I could never..."  
  
"Never what? Leave him? Because you already did that." Mikasa said now dismissively.  
  
"Where is he?" Levi asked almost frantically.  
  
"Fuck off. You think I'm just going to simply tell you where he is?"  
  
"I was planning on seeing him... after this month was over." Levi said really planning on eventually seeing the boy again.  
  
"You're so full of shit. Give me one damn good reason why I should even let you see him."

Levi went silent.  
  
"If you don't tell me I'll never let you see him again."  
  
"Why did you leave him all alone?"  
  
"Even though he has us we're not fucking enough anymore!"  
  
"Tell me!"

"Tch"  
  
"I was afraid of losing him. I didn't want to lose him. I can't..."  
  
Mikasa only clenched her teeth in irritation as her eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"You idiot you already are!"  
  
She slammed her hand against the wall that was right beside the man's broad shoulder.  
  
Levi's eyes widened once again.  
  
"Tell me..." The girl demanded in a tiresome and yet strained way.  
  
"Tch" levi clenched his tongue in annoyance having to tell of all people "her" the reason why he left.  
  
"Fine... I'll tell you."  
\-------

  
The raven haired girl's hair dangled over her eyes. He couldn't see, he couldn't see the face she was making. And she was thankful for that.  
  
Her face was still downward after Levi had told her why he had steered clear of the boy for a while.  
  
She didn't know what to say. Because this was not an answer she had expected.  
  
"This is my problem. I didn't want Eren to see me like that. I never want Eren to see me like that. I know I'm probably not making much since. But..."  
  
"I'm sorry." Mikasa said cutting the older man off mid sentence.  
  
All there was left between the two was silence. Silence and light small drops of rain falling before them now.  
  
"Is he really waiting for me?"  
  
Mikasa didn't respond at first.

"He's always been waiting for you." Her voice was coarse slightly louder than a whisper.

She then only reached for her pocket that contained a small wrinkled like piece of paper.  
  
"Here."  
  
Levi looked down to see the stoic girl press the small paper against his chest with her palm.  
  
"This is where he will be... three days from now."  
\-------  
  
 **Eren pov**  
  
Why... Why now of all times  
  
"Eren are you okay?"  
  
When I was finally starting to forget you...  
  
"Sweetie are you alright?"  
  
Eren only shook his head at his mother complying to her question.  
  
"I'll go get the broom dear." Carla went for the broom swiftly to help Eren clean up the glass that had shattered across the kitchen floor.  
  
His eyes are on me  
  
It's like he's watching every move that I make  
  
Eren averted his eyes away from the older man now kneeling down on his knees to pick up the broken shards of glass.  
  
Levi took notice of this as he finally walked over to help the boy.  
  
Eren nearly jumped at Levi's sudden close appearance. His cheeks ran hot at the proximity of the man's face towards his. As Eren looked at the stoic man with the corner of his eye, he had almost forgotten how beautiful Levi was. How his mid length black raven like hair fell on his carved structured like face.  
  
The boy silently snubbed the thought away and continued to pick up the sharp ragged pieces. Levi had already picked up so many unlike the teal eyed boy which for some reason already irritated him even more. Eren's eyebrows furrowed and his lips pierced in frustration and annoyance.  
  
The boy's sudden change in appearance looked more of a cute angry little puppy more than anything.  
  
What Eren didn't take notice of was the sudden blood that had streamed down his index finger. It was odd enough that he couldn't feel any pain so he decided to just ignore it until he was able to pick up most of the ragged shards.  
  
As the grey eyed man continued to help the pudgy boy he had taken almost an instant notice after Eren did.  
  
He then without delay grabbed for his hand and examined the boy's bloodied finger.  
  
Eren couldn't help but blush once again. Hating himself for allowing this man to make the boy feel so unsure and shy.  
  
Eren then tried to pull away slightly from Levi's grip but the older man had only tightened his hold on the younger boy.  
  
Eren rose his head up slightly. His cheeks of a deeper tint at the man's steel grey eyes that were so intensely focused on Eren's finger.  
  
The boy had also forgotten how pretty and intense those eyes were.  
  
Before Eren could try to release himself from Levi's grasp the man had pulled him towards the sink, running the cool lukewarm water against the open cut.  
  
I can do this myself.  
  
I don't need your help.  
  
I don't want your help.  
  
Eren was growing flustered by the second at his wavering motions. Of being happy that Levi cared and angry that Levi cared.  
  
"Eren I found the broom sorry it took---"  
  
Carla had paused mid sentence once she saw the position of the older stoic male and the blushing boy beneath him.  
  
His large masculine hand over Eren's soft chubby one. His tall like stature hovering over Eren's shorter one. But what Carla watched most of all was the underlying concern the man had over Eren.  
  
The woman watched them as if they were both in there own little world in that moment. The raven haired man eventually turned off the faucet with her son's hand still in his grasp as he reached for the navy blue towel.  
  
He consciously patted the towel gently against his finger while gazing at Eren in a fond like manner. But Eren didn't notice since he only tried looking away from the man almost the whole time since he had entered the Jaeger's home.  
  
But Carla saw. And Carla noticed. Carla could see... Could see what Eren couldn't.  
  
"Eren I'll go get you a band-aid."  
  
"I can go get it." The man's first words were finally spoken.  
  
"Oh... Um thank you. That's kind of you to offer." Carla said in slight shock of the man's sudden offer.  
  
"They're in the hall closet by the staircase."  
  
"Alright." Levi simply said as he went for the direction of the white staircase.  
  
Carla could see the frustration and confusion on her son's face. The sadness and bliss on her only child's face. Carla could see every emotion the boy was exuding. Her little boy that didn't understand the feelings he was feeling.  
  
Levi had returned with the small box of band-aids as he had then placed them on the tan like counter. Once he had pulled one out he grabbed for Eren's hand once again as he opened the white strip of the back of the band-aid with the other. He seamlessly glided the band-aid on the young boy's finger perfectly, now slowly smoothing it out with his thumb.  
  
Eren didn't like this. He didn't like how gentle Levi was being. He didn't like how warm he felt when he was around the man. He didn't like how concerned he was being. He didn't like anything about this.  
  
"Eren."  
  
The chubby boy jumped once again at that familiar, smooth, crisp voice Levi had whenever he said the young boy's name.  
  
He didn't like this; His heart beating faster for no particular reason. This uncomfortable feeling he had while Levi didn't bother to move once he had taken care of his bloodied finger.  
  
"Be careful." The man almost breathed gently and yet with concern.  
  
Eren didn't like this. How he just thinks he can stroll back into his life and act like he could even give two fucks about him.  
  
Once Levi had finally loosened his grip on Eren the boy found the opportunity and had slipped his hand from the man's grasp.  
  
"I-I'll finish cleaning up my mess. I'm sorry mom."  
  
Eren walked passed Levi without a blink of an eye; walking towards his mother as he was about to lean back down to his knees to pick up the broken glass.  
  
"Don't worry about it darling. I'll clean the rest of this up." Carla raised the broom and dust pan in her son's view so he wouldn't have to worry so much about his mother having to clean up his own mess.  
  
"But mom---"  
  
"Eren go sit down it's really alright." Carla said endearingly as she gently pushed her son away from the large mess.  
  
"And thank you so much for helping too." Carla said thankfully towards the quiet man.  
  
"No problem." Levi simply spoke as he watched Eren's mother sweep.  
  
"I never got your name by the way." Carla had mentioned as she continued to sweep across the  wood like floor.  
  
"It's Levi."  
  
"Well Levi its nice to meet you. Why don't you go sit down."  
  
"Are you sure?" The man asked.  
  
"Yes it's really okay." Carla reassured.  
  
Levi turned to see an empty chair next to Mikasa and another next to Eren.  
  
Until Eren discreetly signaled Armin to quickly come sit beside him.  
  
Armin as his best friend only complied, no questions asked.  
  
Levi was pretty offended by this but completely understood that Eren was upset with him. And he had good reason to be. But Levi couldn't help it, he hated it. That Eren wasn't talking to him, looking at him, let alone acknowledge his presence.  
  
Levi seated himself next to Mikasa even though he had preferred to sit next to Eren. But at least he could see his face this way. Because Levi missed that adorable face of his.  
  
Once Carla had finished she then began to place some of the food on the table.  
  
"Here mom I got it."  
  
"Oh thank you dear." Carla said sweetly.  
  
Now that all of the food had been placed on the table Carla had everyone pray before they could dig into the ravishing meal.  
  
Eren could have sworn this was the longest fucking prayer ever because he was so hungry.  
  
"Amen."  
  
Amen equals "go" in Eren's mind. So he instantly reflexes his hand to now hold the spoon for the cheesy macaroni in his hand.  
  
Mikasa went for the chicken because she was such a meat lover. And Armin aimed for the collard greens. Carla waited for everyone to get their serving of the meal first and Levi only sat and watched everyone else serving themselves especially Eren.  
  
"Are you not hungry?" Carla asked kindly towards Levi.  
  
"Oh no I'm fine but thanks."  
  
"Well when you do get hungry just help yourself okay?"  
  
Levi didn't really know what to do at this point.  
  
It was awkward enough that he showed up at Eren's home unannounced so he felt awkward in taking their food that they made only just for them.  
  
As Eren was beginning to fill his plate up he soon began to feel self conscious about Levi seeing how much he had on his plate. He hardly ever ate around the older man when they would hang out many of times because for some reason he always felt nervous and self conscious around him when it came to food.  
  
So Eren put a hold on filling up his plate and decided to move over the big bowl of mashed potatoes in front of his own plate so Levi couldn't see the amount he had.  
  
Eren then grabbed his utensil and began to eat his macaroni which was his absolute favorite with sweet yams. After a good couple of small bites the boy once again grew flustered at how the man's pretty grey eyes never wavered away from his at the dinner table.  
  
I can't even enjoy my food.  
  
Stop staring at me!  
  
Why are you here anyways?  
  
Wait... how does he know where my mom lives?  
  
None of this is adding up now that I think about it. I never told him where my mother lived.  
  
Eren sat with more confusion on his facade as he placed his utensil upon his plate.  
  
Is he still looking at me?  
  
One quick glance won't hurt. Eren thought to himself.  
  
Eren then rose his head ever so slightly to see the man who was sitting directly across from him. The older man's eyes that were already on the boy previous. And now his eyes were only boring into Eren's as the boy looked up. His expression was as dull as ever. While Eren instantly blushed even more as he brought his head back down immediately the second their eyes had met.  
  
Please  
  
Don't look at me  
  
With those eyes  
  
I feel like  
  
You can see  
  
Right through me  
  
Eren suddenly wasn't so hungry anymore. His anxiety had only risen while his jumbled up emotions made him so very frustrated. Which was the main mood he had been feeling since the man had appeared before him.  
  
I miss him  
  
And yet I want to push him away  
  
I'm really mad at him  
  
And yet I'm really happy he came back  
  
I want to talk to him  
  
And yet I want to ignore him  
  
Eren's eyebrows furrowed once more as he stared hard at his half eaten plate.  
  
I want to give him a taste of his own medicine.  
  
But I don't want to hurt him.  
  
I want to be mean to him.  
  
And yet I don't think I can.  
  
Levi its not fair  
  
How you make me feel  
  
While you don't feel anything at all  
  
The boy couldn't take it anymore  
  
Of being around him, around this man.  
  
He then immediately pushed himself away from the table and swiftly walked out of the kitchen towards the curved staircase.  
  
Levi had pushed himself away from the table almost instantly as well as he was looking after the boy who stormed off, only wanting to chase after him.  
  
Carla only remained in her seat looking at the now empty chair her son was only sitting in moments ago. While Armin and Mikasa looked at one another with much concern in their eyes.  
  
Levi only remained his sights on the empty room next to the kitchen where he last saw Eren. His body wanting to move, wanting to go after Eren. But he was unsure, if it was okay for him to even do such a thing. If he was even allowed to do such a thing.  
  
"Upstairs, the first bedroom to your left."  
  
Levi's eyes widened at Carla's sudden direction she had given.  
  
Levi then stood up in an instant only running towards the abyss room the boy had walked through.  
  
But before he was to far off he turned ever so slightly.  
  
"Thank you" The man said lowly.  
  
Carla only smiled as Levi was no longer there, but running up the lengthy stairs of Eren's home.  
  
Levi had swiftly ran up the staircase and through the hall until he had stopped at the first bedroom to his left.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks as the blank white door stared back at him.  
  
He knew if he had knocked it would only give himself away resulting in Eren not even allowing him inside his room.  
  
After thinking through the possible outcomes Levi had decided to just barge in "quietly" into the boy's bedroom where he could now see nothing but a huge lump like shape that lay under the covers.  
  
Eren even had his face covered as Levi could here light sniffles through the soft thick like blanket.  
  
"M-mom please let me be alone." Eren stuttered assuming it was his mother that had ran after him.  
  
Levi thought that he could actually take advantage of this assumption as he slowly walked over towards his big soft bed.  
  
The boy was slightly shaking wanting to refrain from making any kind of noise. The sight of this was just breaking Levi's heart.  
  
 **Levi pov**  
  
I made him cry  
  
I hurt the one person in my life  
  
That I wanted to protect the most  
  
Im such a bastard  
  
Even if I was going through shit  
  
I shouldn't have left him  
  
all alone  
  
But I didn't want him to see me like that  
  
I would have scared him away  
  
Or hurt him even more  
  
I only wanted to protect him  
  
To watch over him  
  
But he wouldn't understand  
  
Even if I tried  
  
I don't think he would ever understand  
  
Just how much  
  
I really do  
  
Love him  
  
Levi's eye lids lowered as he slowly opened his arms and leaned his body into Eren's. His head buried into the comfy baby blue blanket that covered the side of the boy's tummy. Levi found this part of Eren's body really soft as he could smell the sweet scent of lemons and strawberries exuding off of him for some odd reason.  
  
Eren had realized the odd and yet structured build that was laying atop of him was definitely not his petite, smaller framed mother.  
  
'It had to be Mikasa' was what the boy was most likely thinking. Eren knew that it would never be Levi who'd run after him let alone hold him in need and comfort.  
  
"Mikasa." Eren sniffled once more.  
  
"I'm sorry... I couldn't be stronger..."  
  
Levi slightly tightened his hold on Eren. Wanting to reassure him, wanting to comfort him.  
  
And as time went on for a little while there was only silence that filled the room.  
  
Levi was dozing off from time to time in much comfort as he rested his head and upper body on the one he loved while Eren remained quiet in the same position on his bed.  
  
"Mikasa... you should go and eat."  
  
The man opened his eyes slightly at Eren's voice. The sweet and soft voice he missed so much.  
  
Levi nuzzled his face into the boy not wanting to leave him.  
  
Eren smiled and slightly allowed a small giggle to escape as he felt Mikasa burying her face into him. "That tickles Mikasa."  
  
"Mikasa don't w---"  
  
Eren said as he finally lifted the blanket from over his head. And in astonishment the boy froze mid sentence in complete disbelief that It wasn't the raven haired girl that was with him this whole time.  
  
Of all people it was him.  
  
The one person he thought that would never come.  
  
Levi rose slightly as he slowly loosened his gentle like grasp from Eren. His eyes still a little droopy from how relaxed he felt laying on the chubby boy.  
  
"Eren."  
  
Eren's eyes widened as Levi spoke of his name once again. Its been a good while since he heard Levi call him by his name.  
He then in an instant threw the cover back over his face, now bringing one hand up to his chest as he clenched his sweater.  
  
He was so elated  
  
That it was Levi  
  
He couldn't believe he even came after him  
  
That he was holding him

Holy shit he was holding him  
  
And yet he was upset  
  
That it was Levi  
  
That Levi could think he could just stroll in  
  
And come back into his life  
  
No it won't be that easy  
  
Not this time  
  
"Eren." Levi said softer this time.  
  
The chubby boy didn't even bother to respond to the older man.  
  
Levi could only see Eren's breathing change as his body inhaled and exhaled faster than usual.  
  
"I... I shouldn't have left you without saying anything."  
  
"I should have replied to your messages and calls."  
  
Levi felt very awkward as he spoke; Not used to speaking out about his own feelings. But he would do anything to be by his side again... anything.  
  
 "And even though I didn't respond you kept worrying about me."  
  
"Because that's the kind of person you are."  
  
Levi bored his eyes towards the boy.  
  
"Eren..."  
  
Eren shuffled around the bed slightly as he listened.  
  
"Please talk to me."  
  
The silence once again had taken over for a good couple of minutes. With the boy hoping the man would just eventually leave.  
But Levi knew he would stay no matter how long it took, he would stay by Eren's side.  
  
"T-then why did you leave?" Eren's slight wobbly voice asked.  
  
Levi knew it was obvious that Eren was going to ask this question.  
  
"I was going through some bad shit. I wasn't myself. I didn't want you to see me like that. That kind of person that only hurts others."  
  
Eren of course wanted to know more.  
  
Of What he was exactly going through.  
  
What made Levi so afraid of allowing his friend to see him in a different way.  
  
Eren then lifted the blanket only slightly enough to where the man could see the young boy's bright eyes.  
  
Levi was secretly happy that Eren was finally looking at him now. Even if Eren was mad at him he would take it. He would take it all just to get Eren to look at him let alone speak to him again.  
  
"W-what happened?" The boy asked averting his eyes from Levi shyly.  
  
"Eren..." Levi said as he clasped his hands together. Clenching one over the other tightly. Wavering if he should tell him now. He at least deserved to know the very reason of why he had left.  
  
"I'll tell you... I promise. But not now."  
  
He couldn't tell him today. Not while everyone else was around. Not while everyone wanted to enjoy each other's company.  
  
"I'll tell you soon."  
  
Eren was quite frustrated with this answer. He felt that he was at least entitled to know what had happened since he left him. But he knew that Levi would tell him. He eventually would. Because even though this man was a cold hearted bastard he definitely was no liar.  
  
"You've got a lot of nerve telling me to wait." Eren said in a pissed off like manner.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I want to know now."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't want to upset you anymore."  
  
"I'm already upset."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then just tell me!" Eren said now angrily, his eyes beginning to sting from how watery his eyes were.  
  
"I will, I promise but now isn't the right time."  
  
Eren puffed out as he slapped both his hands on top of his blanket now.  
  
Levi was still somewhat happy. He would rather Eren be angry and yell at him any day then having the boy just blatantly ignore him.  
  
"Was it me? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No you did nothing wrong." Levi answered almost frantically.  
  
"I kept going over and over through my head what I did wrong."  
  
"Why you started to hate me."  
  
"Maybe I was holding you back. Maybe I was too much of a bother. I always knew since the day I met you that someone like you would never want to be friends with someone like me." Eren admitted with almost no emotion in his tone.  
  
"Stop." Levi said with demand in his tone.  
  
Eren only flinched at his strong commanding tone.  
  
"There is no way in hell you ever did anything wrong. You're never a bother. You were never holding me back. And most of all I could never hate you."  
  
"Then why did you leave?!" Eren asked in frustration as tears threatened to fall.  
  
"You don't know... h-how much you hurt me." The boy's voice soon became unstable with tears dripping from those eyes of his.  
  
"You don't know anything!" Eren clenched his teeth in anger and sadness.  
"You didn't even give a shit!"  
  
The raven haired man moved up towards Eren until his face was directly atop of the boy's. His two strong arms on each side of Eren's pillow as he bored his eyes hard towards the boy.  
  
"You don't know."  
  
"You really don't know."  
  
"How important you really are to me Eren."  
  
"D-dont say things you don't mean." The boy pouted as his cheeks went pink. He then threw both arms over his eyes not wanting Levi to see. To see how weak he was becoming, how Levi's presence made him so mad and unsure, Happy and warm, Sad and alone.  
  
"I do mean it brat."  
  
"I-I don't believe you..." Eren turned his face away from the older man that was now hovering over him. His arms still over those now puffy eyes.  
  
"Than I'll make you believe me."  
  
This piqued the boy's curiosity to be honest. But he definitely didn't want Levi to know of that.  
  
"And h-how are you going to do t-that?" Eren stuttered.  
  
"Tell me what you want. I'll do anything."  
  
Eren was shocked at what the older man had just proposed.  
  
"W-what?" The boy asked not believing what he had just heard.  
  
Levi inched in closer towards the precious boy as he nearly whispered to him now.  
  
"Tell me what you want. I'll do anything and everything."  
  
Eren's body felt really weird when Levi said such words like that to him. Almost like a shock that ran through his body along with many of goosebumps that ran along his arms and legs.  
  
"A-anything?" Eren asked bashfully.  
  
Levi brought his hands over towards Eren's soft plushy arms and gently pulled them away so he could see Eren's face clearly. Pinning each one to the side of the boy's face so he wouldn't try to hide from the old man again.  
  
"Anything."  
  
Levi could see the shocked expression on Eren's face. Not sure if he was either nervous or scared, Levi decided to release his hold on the boy not wanting to hurt or frighten him.  
  
Eren wasn't scared of Levi. He knew the stupid old man would never physically hurt him in any kind of way. But he was with no doubt quite nervous.  
  
Eren then contemplated as he had one hand over the other on his chest. He was deep in thought of what he could possibly want from Levi. He couldn't really think of anything because all he ever really wanted from the older man was friendship.  
  
But then it had finally hit him. What Eren wanted from Levi. He inhaled deeply as he brought himself up slightly towards Levi's ear and brought his own hand up as if someone else could have heard. He nearly whispered as the man listened.  
  
"Really?" Levi looked surprised at Eren's request.  
  
"Is that what you really want?"  
  
Eren shook his head in response.  
  
"Okay then. I'll do it."  
  
Levi rose his hand but stopped himself before he had placed it on Eren's messy brown hair.  
  
"Eren... can I touch you?"  
  
"H-huh?" Eren asked shockingly.  
  
"Is it okay to touch you?" Levi asked in such a straightforward manner.  
  
Levi then combed his fingers through the root of the boy's soft locks gazing at him as he watched his precious love become more relaxed into his touch.  
  
"N-no." Eren tried to say firmly.  
  
Levi looked slightly down as he slid his fingers away from the boy's soft hair.  
  
"I-I mean but... If you really have too..."  
  
Was Eren allowing him back inside his life again?  
  
Even just a little?  
  
Levi was so happy that he could touch his Eren again. He always enjoyed doing little things like this to him but he never truly realized how much he did until now.  
  
The older man watched as Eren became more relaxed into his touch. The chubby boy's eyes slightly drooped as he tried to discreetly rub his head against Levi's warm gentle touch.  
  
"Levi."  
  
He bored his eyes into the boy as Eren was now making stronger eye contact with Levi then before.  
  
"Did you fly away for a while?"  
  
Eren looked slightly nervous asking this question for some reason.  
  
But Levi knew  
  
He knew exactly what Eren had meant  
  
That somewhere in Eren's mind, in his own little world still wanted to believe  
  
That he was some kind of magical fairy  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Levi began to lean in and nuzzle his head and hair against Eren in such a gentle loving way. Wanting to comfort Eren as much as he could.  
  
 "I'm sorry it took so long."  
  
"I'm so sorry for leaving you."  
  
Eren's eyes began to water again at the sudden warm affection Levi was giving him.  
  
"W-what if you try to leave me again?"  
  
Eren asked sadly as he finally allowed tears to fall from those vibrant colored eyes.  
  
Levi now leaned his forehead onto his loved one even more with more rubbing and nuzzling against the boy's soft hair.  
  
"You'll l-leave me a-again."  
  
"I won't ever leave you again." Levi confirmed persistently.  
  
"I'm such an idiot."  
  
"Y-yes you are." Eren reprimanded.  
  
Levi smiled as he began to wiped away his ever flowing tears that stung the boy's eyes.  
  
"I'm such a bastard."  
  
"Y-yes you are." Eren scolded as he continued to cry.  
  
"I'm such a horrible person."  
  
"Y-yes." Eren couldn't even finish his sentence. He just missed this man too much.  
  
He hated how Levi could easily seep back into his heart. His best friend that he missed for so long.  
  
"I'll always stay by your side. I'll prove it to you. And make up for lost time."  
  
Eren's eyes widened at Levi's sweet words.  
  
"I can't be by your side when I'm at work or when your at school but the minute I get off of work I'll come to you. And the minute your off of school I'll come to you. So that I can remain always at your side."  
  
"L-Levi you don't have---"  
  
"Please... just let me."  
  
Eren's whole face went red. And his heart went rapid. It was weird for him because it almost sounded like a love confession like in the animes and mangas he's seen.  
  
Saying something like "I'll always stay by your side" was definitely a way of saying that you want to be with that person forever that you were deeply in love with. To never leave their side and stand by them no matter what.  
  
But Eren knew that it wasn't what levi had meant. He didn't know any better saying such words like that to his friend.  
  
"F-fine do what you want." Eren said as he broke his hard stare from Levi.  
  
Levi sent an endearing smile towards the boy who had only turned his face away as he still lay his back on the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm so sorry for hurting you."  
  
"For leaving you all alone."  
  
Levi said with a slight strain you could barely hear in his voice as his nuzzled and reveled his forehead into Eren's messy hair.  
  
The boy didn't say anything in response and Levi was honestly okay with that.  
  
He understood that it would take a while for Eren to completely allow him back in and trust him again.  
  
He really fucked up this time.  
  
But the boy still excepted his touch and his warm affection that Eren had been secretly craving. He missed this man more than he could ever know. And he hated himself for it.  
  
"I-Im still mad at you."  
  
Levi couldn't help but smile at the now familiar tone the boy was using whenever he was mad at Levi.  
  
"I know"  
  
"And... You better tell me what happened or I won't ever forgive you."  
  
"I will"  
  
"Im not letting you off that easy."  
  
"I know Eren."  
  
Levi said as he smiled even more with his forehead still nuzzled into Eren's.  
  
"Y-your gonna have to work for it."  
  
"I will Eren."  
  
Eren for some reason became slightly flustered at how sweet and kind Levi was being. How he was letting Eren say whatever he wanted to him. How he was letting Eren act however he wanted towards him.  
  
"Baka!"  
  
Levi's eyes went wide before a soft chuckle escaped from under his breath.  
  
"Why are you laughing?"  
  
"I'm not laughing." Levi said with a sudden  serious facade.  
  
"Yes you are. You just did." The boy said growing more flustered by the second.  
  
"I wasn't laughing."  
  
"Y-your lying!"  
  
"I think your just hearing things." Levi said as he pointed towards his inner ear.  
  
 **Eren/Levi pov**  
  
The boy blushed as his ears and nose flared.  
  
Never mind  
  
I take it back  
  
Levi is a damn liar!  
  
"Baka baka baka!"  
  
And Eren was now officially worried if Levi would ever actually tell him what had happened while he was gone for the past groveling month.  
\-----  
  
"W-we should probably go back downstairs now." Eren suggested shyly has Levi was still hovering over him in his bed.  
  
"Oh yeah." Levi said disappointingly wanting to be alone with him much longer then he was.

"Just a little longer." Levi said keeping Eren under his hold.

"You stupid old man." Eren growled.

"Are your limbs already giving out on you since you can't get up?"

"I don't care if your still mad at me. Just you saying anything to me is enough right now." Levi responded.

"You're a fucking bastard." Eren hissed as he allowed Levi to rub his forehead against his even more.

"I know." Levi said as he curved that stupid smile of his.  
  
Levi then eventually slid both arms away from where he was and had pushed himself off the big comfy like bed.  
  
Eren on the other hand rolled his way off the bed like he had many of times before.  
  
Levi then finally took notice of the boy's room. He wanted to take in and learn everything about the one he loved. This was a moment where the old man could see what Eren's room looked like through his childhood years. The man slightly blushed at the thought of realizing this.  
  
"You've got lots of anime posters." Levi simply commented as he observed more of the boy's room.  
  
"I-I know that." Eren said shyly and yet irritably.  
  
Levi then picked up a picture frame that contained a photo of Eren, Armin, Mikasa, and his mother when they were kids. The three were smiling with their hands in the air as the boy's mother stood over them with a much softer like smile.  
  
Levi found this picture so utterly adorable.  
  
He is so fucking cute. The man thought as he blushed once more secretly.  
  
Eren was still really just as chubby in this picture as a child. But Levi found his pudginess so cute on him. With his pink rosy cheeks and those big vibrant teal eyes as he smiled so brightly.  
  
I knew it... It was him.  
  
This was the same little boy I met many years ago.  
  
The one that made me smile  
  
This was the same little boy who saved me from despair.  
  
"Ah d-don't look at it so hard." Eren snatched the picture away from Levi's grasp as the man had finally awoke from his daze.  
  
It was always you  
  
Then and now  
  
It was always you who saved me  
  
From my despair  
  
"I-Im going downstairs now. Are you coming?" Eren asked timidly and unsure.  
  
"Huh?... Oh yeah."  
  
I think that It was you... I think that it was always you who I was subconsciously looking for.  
\-------  
Before Eren had walked out of the entryway of his room he brought his sleeve up to his red puffy like eyes and began rubbing them almost furiously.  
  
After he'd finished rubbing them the boy then brought both of his hands to his sides and raised them halfway to now the sides of his hips. He then balled both hands into a fist as his facade looked more determined now.  
  
The man had figured Eren didn't want anyone to worry if they saw his crying like face. He also figured that the boy was trying to get himself together before he had to face his family and friends once again.  
  
The boy then charged outside the door with his shoulders standing upright and his back more straighten then you usual.  
  
Levi followed close behind as he watched the chubby boy trying to act more "manly" sort of speak.  
  
"Eren you finally came back down. Is everything okay?" Carla asked worryingly.  
  
"Yes." Eren blushed as he found his seat next to Armin.  
  
Levi also went back to his seat which was sadly next to Mikasa.  
  
He could feel her death glares on him as he tried to stay completely composed after the events that had just taken place upstairs.  
  
"I'm glad everything is alright then." Carla looked from Eren to Levi multiple times as if she was trying to read the atmosphere between the two.  
  
Levi had went back to staring at Eren as the young boy continued to avert his eyes from the old stupid man.  
  
But this time it was different. Well that's what Carla had at least noticed anyways. The way Levi watched Eren as he started to finally eat, wanting a reaction out of the boy. While Eren bit his lip with those wondering eyes of his. The fork of mac n cheese now rummaging through his mouth while Confused and nervous, as a small smile would crept on his face from time to time.  
  
"So Levi I've heard a lot about you from Eren."  
  
Eren's eyes popped as he brought his head up in such swift movement almost appalled by what his mother had just spoken.  
  
"Really?" Levi asked curiously.  
  
"Mmm hmmm." Carla hummed happily.  
  
"I didn't realize you were the new friend Eren had always spoken of with such admiration until you told me your name."  
  
"I've heard lots of great things about you."  
  
"Oh really." Levi said in an almost sly type of manner as he grinned slightly.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Eren coughed up his water as he brought his fist to his chest and pounded the damn thing multiple times before he could find his composure once again.  
  
"M-mom what are you saying?" Eren asked frantically not wanting Levi to have any idea of the kinds of conversations he and his mother would have about his dear friend Levi.  
  
"Oh was that supposed to be a secret?" Carla placed her petite hand over her lips as if to keep herself quiet as she looked at Eren in a playful manner.  
  
"H-he doesn't need to know about that." The boy said with more sternness. And yet you could still here the much of his shyness and timidness from his voice.  
  
"Aww but why? It's not like you've said anything bad about him."  
  
"T-thats my point!" The boy grew even more embarrassed the more his mother spoke.  
  
But Carla was actually doing this intentionally. She enjoyed teasing her son and playing with him such as times like these.  
  
Despite her kind and gentle nature Eren could surprisingly find slight similarities between Levi and Carla. And if he had to pick one thing that the two had most in common was that they both enjoyed messing or teasing with others playfully or in a friendly like manner. Except Levi's could be a little more extreme than Carla's.  
  
The older man could definitely read this kind of similar vibe off of Carla that he had in himself as a slight grin once again appeared before his face.  
  
"Ms. Jaeger I'm actually really curious to what kinds of things Eren has spoken of me."  
  
Carla snickered back delightfully as she curved her fingertips below her bottom lip.  
  
"Oh no I can't say... well except for the time Eren said you were very cool and badass when you protected him that time in the train station when you first met and that he wanted to be somewhat like you someday." Carla spoke with such swift chatter.  
  
"Mom!" Eren blushed as his mother continued to playfully tease him.  
  
"I-I didn't say that!" The boy lied wanting to cover up what Carla had just spoken.  
  
"Oh Eren don't be shy. You should let Levi know how much you admire him."  
  
"He really said that?" Levi asked as he was obviously really secretly happy inside.  
  
"Yes, he also told me how your stoic attitude makes you look even more cool and mysterious."  
  
"Oh my god mom stop." Eren grimaced as Mikasa and Armin were listening in closely.  
  
"But most of all Eren says he likes your kindness and your protectiveness over him. How loyal and good of a friend you are to him." Carla smiled sweetly and genuinely.  
  
Eren threw his head on the table with both his arms folded.  
  
There was no point in running away for the second time in a row. But Eren knew that he wanted to just drop dead and die of embarrassment right now.  
  
Why... Why would his mother do this? His sweet, kind, and gentle mother. The mother that nurtured him all his life. Why must she tease him now of all times?! Especially on the topic of this stupid old fart sitting directly across from him.  
  
Eren didn't want to look, he couldn't look at Levi's pretty face now of all times. Eren wasn't quite sure what kind of face he'd even make if he faced Levi here and now.  
  
Because Levi wasn't supposed to know how much he truly admired him. Let alone he was still somewhat still quite bitter and upset at the raven haired man for disappearing off the face of the fucking earth for the past month.  
  
The old man was so elated as he slightly blushed at what Eren had told his mother. Of the many good qualities he didn't even see in himself. But at the same time he felt awkward since this was all most likely before he had left Eren alone for a month.  
  
"Levi isn't that great? Eren really likes you."  
  
Mom... Was it because I would always take the last piece of cake? Even if I knew you secretly wanted it. Or that time when you cooked a surprise dinner for dad and I ate his portion. Or was it because I told you I secretly didn't really like your tuna casserole?  
  
*Note all of Eren's assumptions are related to food.*  
  
"Yes... I think it's really great." Levi said in a much lower tone.  
  
"Mmm hmm." Carla hummed in agreement.  
  
Eren proceeded to hide his face on the table while Levi kept his composure, well mostly.  
  
"Eren aren't you going to get seconds?" Carla asked  
  
"I'm not hungry anymore." The boy's voice muffled.  
  
Carla stood up and placed her hand on her son's head, ruffling the brown messy hair as she giggled.  
  
"I'll take your plate then." She smiled warmly.  
  
Mikasa and Armin were also done soon after as Carla had offered to take up their plates as well.  
  
"Thank you for the meal Aunty Carla." Armin said politely.  
  
"Thank you for the food." Mikasa said in a more simplified manner.  
  
"You're welcome I really hope you enjoyed it."  
  
"Yes it was really good." Armin shook his head in agreement with his own statement.  
  
"The meat was very tender." Mikasa moved her fingers in swift motion as she reminisced the tasty assortments of meat she had moments ago.  
  
"I'm so happy you liked it." Carla placed both her hands together as she smiled.  
  
Carla had eventually taken up her own plate as well before she finally settled back down into her seat.  
  
"Levi are you still not hungry?"  
  
"Not really but thank you."  
  
"Well there's plenty of food so please help you self when you can."  
  
"Thank you." Levi said with a dull expression once again plastered on his face.  
  
"Now all of you go play. I have to clean up in here." The older women had rolled her sleeves up as she tried to shoo them all away.  
  
"Ahh but I can---"  
  
"I can help." Levi had cut Eren off mid sentence as his offer stood.  
  
The old man didn't mind helping out. It was the least he could do since he came here. Plus Levi felt like scrubbing the shit out of something furiously anyways.  
  
"We can all help." Armin spoke up.  
  
"You know what I think." Carla brought her thumb and index finger to her chin as she gazed at everyone at the table who was now standing.  
  
"Levi definitely makes up for all three of you in one." Carla looked up and down aimlessly at the man's strong, yet lean build and tall stature.  
  
"Eh! W-we're strong too!" Eren slapped his hand over his chest.  
  
"I know you all are dear. But three in one is a great deal. I can get the job done just as fast with less people all in each other's way. Don't you agree?"  
  
Eren felt uneasy leaving his mother and Levi alone together. Even though Levi would most likely not say anything at all he was still worried. More of his mother then anything. She loved to talk and could chatter someone's ear off to death if she really wanted to. And who knows the things she'd try and talk to Levi about.  
  
And this was exactly why Eren should be worried.  
  
She smiled as she placed her hand on the older man's forearm now beginning to reel him in towards the other side of the kitchen.  
  
Eren had got up marching in after them refusing for the two to be alone. But Mikasa had other plans as she grabbed the back of Eren's collar and nearly pulled him away into the other room.  
  
"What the hell Mikasa!" Eren said in frustration that the raven haired girl was getting in his way while Armin had only followed the other two out.  
  
"I need to know what Levi said to you."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I? He hasn't spoken to you in a fucking month so I think I'd at least like to know what he had to say."  
\-------  
"Thank you so much for your help Levi."  
  
"Its no problem."  
  
The two had headed towards the sink to where the huge pile of dishes resided.  
  
Levi had this urge to dive in and attack the dishes all at once cringing at the sight.  
  
He hated dirty things. And he hated being dirty.  
  
"Where are the gloves."  
  
"Oh there under the sink."  
  
The old man crouched as he reached for two pairs of gloves. Handing one to Carla and one for himself now rolling his sleeves up meticulously.  
  
And the way Levi had slipped those thick like rubber gloves on as he snapped its very ends, Carla knew that she was dealing with an experienced cleaner. Oh how Carla knew she picked the right one for the job now.  
  
Dishes clattered with vigorous scrubbing, Levi clearly focused on removing the hard gunk on one of the plates while Carla had placed a couple of them into the dishwasher already.  
  
Carla returned to Levi's side as they both were now scrubbing more dirty dishes.  
  
"Levi."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you for watching over Eren. I was really worried about him when he left. I wanted him to make lots of new friends and meet new people. He told me about the many friends he made in college. They all sound wonderful and fun the way he talks about them. But whenever he talked about you I knew there was something special about you. You're very important to him Levi I hope you know that."  
  
"Eren... is important to me." Levi said lowly not wanting the others to hear from the other room. He only wanted Carla to hear parts of what he had said. He clearly didn't want Carla to have any kind of idea how important that boy was to him.  
  
Carla stared at the man beside her. Her smile only growing and her eyes becoming brighter by the second.  
  
Levi turned to see Carla's warm expression.  
  
Eren you look just like your mother.  
  
You look beautiful just like your mother.  
  
Your bright eyes and warm smile look just like hers.  
  
And your light tanned skin and soft brown hair look just like hers.  
  
Carla turned back towards the sink rummaging through the silverware and utensils she had used previously to cook with.  
  
"I can see the way you look at him. "  
  
"When he's not looking."  
  
"With love in your eyes."  
  
Levi froze with the plate he had scrubbed in hand. He neither moved nor responded, only staring at the clean water becoming dirtier by the second.

It's not like he could deny what Carla had just spoken because it was all undoubtedly true. And he would only look more of a fool by denying that fact.  
  
Levi eventually proceeded to scrub the next dish. His silky black hair falling over his grey eyes and his expression of monotone as usual. Levi had only bitten his lip slightly unsure of how Carla had felt about all of this.  
  
Of how she felt about some old man fawning over her cute young son. Let alone that he was a fucking man of all things.  
  
"You know Eren is quite oblivious to a lot of things. I think that Eren doesn't have confidence in himself. He doesn't feel like he's good enough for anyone. He probably thinks no one could ever want him or fall in love with him."  
  
Hearing this bothered Levi heavily.  
  
Why would Eren think up some stupid shit like that.  
  
Eren was definitely good enough for anyone and Levi was a prime example of someone capable of loving him. Was what Levi was thinking at the moment.  
  
Levi could see from the corner of his eye Carla gripping both her hands fidgeting as they were brought close to her chest.  
  
So that's where he got that habit from. Levi thought to himself.  
  
"You know... he told me that he wasn't ever going to find someone to love. That he was always going to be alone. And that he was honestly okay with that."  
  
Carla's eyes drooped slightly while a sad like smile construed on her face.  
  
"No mother wants to hear something so sad like that."  
  
Levi was almost at a loss for words. He had no idea his Eren felt like that. Something so sad and so lonely. He hated that Eren felt that way about himself. He really didn't realize how wonderful he really was.  
  
The last dish was finally placed into the dishwasher as Carla began wiping the counter space with a warm wet rag.  
  
"But... I'm really happy that someone else finally sees how wonderful he really is. Just as much as I do."  
  
Levi's eyes grew slightly bigger as he finally turned to face Carla.  
  
"Mom I'm here to help!" Eren walked swiftly through the kitchen to his mother's side.  
  
"What do you need help with?" His cheeks were flushed and his eyes determined.  
  
Eren in the back of his mind was somewhat worried about how long Levi and his mother had been alone for. But his mind was soon at ease once he really put into thought that Levi didn't really talk that much anyways unless spoken to or with someone he really knew.  
  
Wait... but his mother talked way too much for her own good. And they had already tagged team together once against Eren earlier.  
  
The boy could now imagine Levi and Carla both with sly conniving laughs as their hand was placed over their mouths.  
  
Oh dear god... who knows what the hell they could have been discussing with one another.  
  
What if mother told him all the embarrassing shit I did.  
  
Like the time I called my teacher mom. Or when I shoved one of the kids that bullied me to the ground and farted in their face. I vividly remember telling them to taste it. Or... or when I fell down the stairs and fell on a couple making out at the end of the stairwell.  
  
Eren's face turned white as a ghost.  
  
He should definitely be worried  
  
Very much so.  
  
Carla had then picked up the heavy glass of Tupperware filled with turkey as she aimed for placing its contents into the fridge.  
  
Levi noticed how small Carla was trying to pick up something that was most likely too heavy for her. As soon as Levi went to offer his help Carla had slightly lost her footing and had backed herself into Eren resulting in the boy falling forward into Levi's arms as the older man caught him before he could fall completely flat on his face into his muscular like chest.  
  
"Oh my... I'm sorry about that." Carla apologized.  
  
Levi could hear her tone wasn't out of a complete genuine sense.  
  
Carla then finally met her eyes with Levi's as her worried like facade turned into more of an innocent playful like grin as she brought her thumb up in approval with a now cheeky smile.  
  
The man was very much surprised at Carla's delivery. how she was deliberately trying to get Eren to fall into this man's arms.  
  
"Are you okay?" Levi had asked a now blushing Eren who couldn't believe he had fallen into Levi's strong hold.  
  
"Y-yes I'm fine." Eren remained inside Levi's hold as the boy leaned in even more into the older man trying to push himself off.  
  
Levi then placed both his hands on each of the young boy's arms as he gently put him back into place.  
  
"Are you sure?" Levi had brought his face closer to Eren's. His strong hands still placed on each arm.  
  
"I-I'm really okay!" Eren said nervously as his loud beating heart raced even more.  
  
Carla grew even more excited  
  
At her son's adorable reaction to Levi.  
  
His flushed face and timid voice.

His wondering eyes and unsure nature.

Oh how Carla was really going to have fun with this. Of helping along her cute baby Eren and this kind, stoic, and strikingly handsome man, Levi get together.  
  
  
Part 2 To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say Mikasa is so fucking awesome for throwing her own feelings aside for Eren's sake
> 
> One of my favorite quotes Hanji has spoken "Damn you fangirls will go to any lengths for these bishonen men!" lmao I still laugh at that...
> 
> Eren is kind of acting like a tsundere here lol but I think Eren and Levi are so cute and adorable in this chapter!
> 
> And it looks like Carla is team ereri! lmao XD  
> lets just say carla ships Eren and Levi just as hard as we do 
> 
> And If you don't remember what levi had meant by meeting eren before as a little boy go to chapter 15 when Eren told Erwin what his childhood was like :3. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! and don't worry their days at the Jaeger household isn't nearly over yet lol.


	18. Handsome warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I hope you guys like. And please leave comments and kudos :D. I really do love comments! I swear o.o

 

 

"Oh Eren, you and Levi have to see this." Carla had called over. 

 Both Eren and Levi walked side by side as the boy's mother pulled up her smartphone bringing the object to their attention. 

 "Isn't this just cute?!" Her cheeky smile plastered over her face as the light wrinkles under her eyes curved slightly. 

 "Couples matching... sweaters?" Eren read the headline of the article Carla had pulled up seamlessly. 

 "Yes isn't it just adorable?!" 

 Levi could swear there were stars in those woman's eyes. 

 Ahh so this is where Eren gets that weird part of his personality from. Levi thought to himself. 

 "Oh um I think it's cute." The boy answered sheepishly. 

 "Levi what do you think?" 

 Carla brought the phone up only towards the man's face now. Her facade grinning as she bored her eyes into his, wanting to pull a reaction out of him. 

 "Don't you think you and Eren would look adorable in them?" 

 Levi nearly blushed at Carla's words. 

 "M-mom! That's not funny!" Eren exclaimed timidly as he slapped both of his hands over his pudgy cheeks. 

 "I think their cheesy." Was Levi's only response.

 "Hmm well I think their very cute." Carla giggled as she brought her hand over her mouth. 

 This woman had definitely caught Levi off guard more times then he'd have liked. 

 She was definitely smarter than she looks. 

 -------

 "Oh dear I forgot to take out the rest of the garbage. Do you think my two strongest men could help me take them out?" 

 "Yes!" Eren said with such determination. His eyes had a glint in them from his mother calling him "strong." 

 Levi spoke of nothing and only reciprocated by following. But the man had felt uneasy about this for some reason. Of course anything now that had to do with Eren and himself brought caution to his awareness. But what could possibly go wrong in taking out the trash. 

 Awaiting them were multiple huge sized trash bags filled with garbage waiting to be put out into the dumpster. 

 Eren dived in ready to grab two filled bags as he only dragged them across the driveway while Levi on the other hand was able to pick both up simultaneously with ease. 

 "Ahh there we go." Eren said patting both his hands together in accomplishment. 

 Levi threw both bags into the dumpster as well with Eren now waiting for him so they could both go back inside together. 

 Levi found this small gesture quite sweet even though in Eren's mind it was probably only natural since he didn't want to just simply leave him behind. 

 The two had eventually reached back towards the front door with Eren now turning the cold rustic doorknob. 

 "Huh?" Eren asked himself in confusion. 

 "What?" Levi came up from behind to see what was exactly going on. 

 "That's weird It's locked." Eren scrunched his eyebrows together as he tried to get the door knob to budge. 

 "No that can't be right." Levi refused to believe this notable fact. 

 "But look." Eren demonstrated trying with all his might to pry this fucking door open, even kicking it multiple times. 

 Are you fucking serious? Levi thought as he slightly shivered at the thought of being stuck out here for too long.

 Levi on instinct then simply rang the doorbell. 

 Right after the first ring there was a sudden boom like noise that filled the Jaeger home. It was of a loud base which was actually the surround system Carla had received last Christmas from a relative of hers. 

 What is love?  
Baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more

 

_Baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more _

_What is love?_

_Yeah, yeah_

"Is that Night of the Roxbury?" Levi asked with an odd expression written across his facade. 

 "Yeah... I think it is." Eren also construed an equal expression. 

 "What the hell?" Levi grumbled under his breath.  

 Eren and Levi looked at one another oddly before Levi decided to start banging on the smooth, crisp, white door relentlessly. 

"Helllooo!" Eren yelled onto the door as Levi continued to strike with his fist. 

Eren then eventually joined in with Levi now kicking and slamming with his bare hands against the frigidly cold door as well.

This had soon caught up with the boy when he began to shiver down to his spine. 

Yes Eren could handle the cold a lot better than Levi but with having to make contact with such cold objects such as the doorknob and now the door itself was causing the boy to become even colder by the second. 

Levi had a fine black jacket on him since he knew better, how he would easily get sick during the winter time. 

"Wait what if mom can't hear us?.... What if nobody can hear us?" Eren asked worriedly. 

 "Don't worry someone's bound to hear us eventually." Levi said in a calm rational like manner. Wanting to calm Eren down a little as well. 

 "Y-your right." Eren agreed as his worried tone simmered. 

  _(Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, oh-whoa, whoa, ohh, ooh)_

 

_(Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, oh-whoa, whoa, ohh, ooh)_

_Oh, I don't know, what can I do?_

 

_What else can I say, it's up to you_

_I know we're one_

_Just me and you_

_I can't go on_

 "If only I'd taken my phone with me I could have texted Armin or Mikasa." Eren started to analyze the situation by blaming himself. 

 "Oi stop blaming yourself brat." 

 "But---"

 "There's no point in stressing over it. Someone will eventually notice we're not in the house." 

 "Y-your right." Eren agreed once again as he contemplated on this fact. 

 The two had stood there for what seemed like a long while before one of them even decided to speak again. 

 "So... Night of the Roxbury..." Levi said as more of an odd statement more than a question.

 "Yeah..." Eren only shook his head in agreement afterwards. 

 "It's just so..."

 "Random." Eren went to complete Levi's thought.

 "Yeah... random." 

 Levi didn't like the awkward silence that was taking over once again between the two. It was never like this before. 

 "So did you like the food?" 

 What the fuck? Why did I just ask if he liked his own mother's food? Of course he liked it. 

 Levi placed his finger and thumb over the bridge of his nose for asking such a dumb question. 

 "Y-yes." Eren gave Levi a short answer. 

 "That's good." 

 "Are you staying over?" The older now asked. 

 Eren then shrugged. "I guess."

 What the hell? He's only giving me short dismissive answers here. 

 As the minutes went by it had soon grown more frigidly cold as the sun was slowly going down. It was still daytime though despite the grey like skies that hovered over them. 

 "Eren."

 "Hmm?"

 "Are you cold?" 

 "No not really." Eren simply answered. 

 Your lying. 

 You're shivering to the fucking core right now. 

 The older man then slid his black jacket off his broad like shoulders, strolling over towards the chubby teal eyed boy as he dropped the now soft black fleece onto Eren's face. 

 "H-hey what are you!---"

 "Just put the damn thing on kid." Levi said with a softer like tone then he'd usually use.

 "I s-said I'm not c-cold." Eren's teeth clattered causing his words to stutter this time instead of his own nerves. 

 "Oi would you like me to tie it around your face instead?" 

 Eren pursed his lips together, his flustered face now accepting the man's warm jacket. 

 The boy was utterly thankful that the fleece had been a few sizes bigger on the old man, making it only slightly snug for Eren. He knew better than to try to even make an attempt on zipping up the damn thing. 

 "T-thanks." Eren's voice resided lower then usual. 

  _I wanna dance, I wanna dance,_

 I wanna get down tonight  
I wanna dance, I wanna get down tonight  
I wanna dance, I wanna get down tonight

Do a little dance, make a little love  
Get down tonight, get down tonight  
Do a little dance, make a little love  
Get down tonight, get down tonight

 Levi proceeded to bang his forehead against the door at those damn stupid lyrics. 

 Why the fuck am I thinking about stupid shit like that at a time like this?!

 Its probably because I'm bored out of my mind.

 "Levi, stop!" Eren went for the raven haired man's arm, trying to reel Levi off the cold pale like door. 

 Levi was buried in his own trifling thoughts until Eren had called out to him. 

 He could see those rosy chubby cheeks of his and a worried expression consumed over his facade for some odd reason. 

 Well... not completely bored. 

 "Why are you hurting yourself?" Eren asked with much frustration and concern. 

 "I wasn't. I was thinking." Levi answered dully. 

 "Well banging your head isn't gonna make your thinking process any better." 

 "You've been a little snippy today you brat."

 "Gee I wonder why?" 

 The boy had folded his arms, cocking his head to the side as he faced the opposite direction of the man's sharp eyes. 

 "I can't help it. I'm still mad because you won't tell me why you left." 

 "But... I feel really happy when your nice to me. 

 "It's not fair." His voice then construed into a lower softer like tone. "I'm confused."

 The only thing Eren could see now were two large arms hovering over his head. He lost his footing a little as the two arms enveloped him from behind. Eren's shoulders binding closely as Levi's face was now leaning over the boy's shoulder blade and his lips of close proximity to those flushed ears.

 "I don't mind."

 "As long as I can stay by your side... I don't mind." 

 "L-Levi why are you so close to me?" The boy stuttered, flooded with nerves scattering throughout his body. 

 "I'm cold." 

 "T-that's why I told you I wasn't cold you baka. Now your going to be cold." Eren mumbled through Levi's sleeve. 

 "Well stop moving so damn much and I'll get warm soon." 

 "Y-your lucky that I'm such a nice person." 

 "Yeah your a really nice person."

 "The n-nicest!" Eren's timid voice rose. 

 "Yes the nicest." Levi said placing his nose closer towards the boy's soft brunet hair. 

 "Stop agreeing with me!" 

 There it goes again. That addicting scent of strawberries and lemon. 

 Eren you smell like fucking rainbows and sunshine. 

 How is that even fucking possible? 

 "Oh my god why are you two still out here?!" Carla's voice rippled through the now opened door.   

 The two faced Carla with wide eyes, Levi swiftly releasing his hold from the boy's soft warm body and Eren moving a good couple inches away from Levi's smooth hard one. 

 "Mom." 

 "Oh my god did I lock the door on you two?!" Carla nearly panicked as she placed her hands on her son's cold puffy cheeks. 

 "I'm so sorry! It's always a habit of mine to lock the doors immediately since I live all alone!" 

 Carla strolled towards Levi now her hands placed on his smooth structured cheek bones.

 "Oh dear your even colder." Worry and endearment filled the woman's eyes. 

 "Hurry and get inside." She pushed the two hurriedly through the entryway, The warmth of the home now seeping into their bodies and their skin more than welcoming to greet the heat. 

 "Here both of you sit down I'll go get the heater."

 Carla pressed both their shoulders into the couch, leaving both there bodies of close proximity once again. 

 Eren instantly scooted away to further the distance between the two. 

 While Levi discreetly slid in closer, moving ever so slowly whilst making up the mere inches of separation. 

 Eren puffed at this notion. That this old stupid man assuming the boy probably wouldn't take notice. 

 He then only decided to try scooting over even more making of obvious this time that he was trying to create a space between both cold bodies. 

 Eren eventually released a tiresome sigh once Levi had stopped moving completely. 

 Once Eren was caught off guard the grey eyed man had found his opportunity to seize the boy's closeness between them. 

 Eren was now at the very end of the plush burgundy couch. Levi's muscular arm pressing into Eren's plush like form. The young boy was becoming flustered while the old man was smiling under that monotone like facade he usually carries. 

 "Levi stop teasing me!" 

 "I'm not teasing you."

 "You totally are." 

 "Am not."

 "Are too."

 "Alright boys stop playing around and get closer to the heater."

 Carla placed the heater between the two males as she pressed the silver like button to circulate side to side around the small area. 

 "Boy?" The old man asked as his nose snarled. 

 Eren placed his hand over his mouth practically giggling at hearing someone call Levi a boy of all things. That was definitely a first. 

 "Oi what are laughing at?"

 "Nothing at all... boy." Eren snickered into his chubby hand, his eyes gleaming with revenge and satisfaction. 

 "There's nothing even remotely about me that makes me a boy. I'm all man unlike you kid."

 Eren gasped becoming flabbergasted at Levi's low comeback. He knew how sensitive the boy can be when wanting be all manly and shit. 

 "I am too a man!"

 "Eh you're still a snot nosed kid."

 "Your still an old ass fart."

 "You look like a fucking newborn baby." 

 "Pfft." Eren had to admit that last one was actually pretty fucking hilarious. 

 No... that wasn't funny.  Eren had to mentally tell himself. 

 Eren coughed a couple of times trying to catch his composure once again. 

 "Well.. You may not look like a boy but you still act like one."

 "You little cheeky brat."

 "You fart licker." 

 Now it was Levi throwing his arm over his own mouth. 

 No... don't laugh, that wasn't fucking funny at all. 

 The man was struggling to hold his obscure laughter. 

 "That's just fucking gross." Levi had spoken once he gained back his stoic like composure. 

 "I know that's why I said it."

 "Shitty brat." The man mumbled. 

 "Stupid Magnum." The boy mumbled back. 

 "Magnum?" Levi's right eyebrow rose piqued. 

 "You know Magnum from Zoolander."

 Levi had a questioning, yet slightly confused look on his face.

 "Wait... You've never seen Zoolander?"

 "Oh no... I've seen Zoolander." Levi quickly reprimanded. Sounding as if he wished that he could get those 90 minutes of his life back. 

 "Then why do you look so confused?" Eren's cheeky ass grin grew. 

 "Because how the fuck am I Magnum?" 

 "Your expressions all look exactly the same." 

 "No they don't."

 "Yes they do."

 "Fuck Magnum." Levi hissed. 

 The silly boy couldn't help but smile at how this name bothered Levi so much. 

 Eren proceeded his teasing by sticking his pink tongue out, as he made a "blah" like sound. 

 Levi placed his defined chin over his now curled hand. Sighing as he exhaled for a moment. 

 "You getting tired already old man?"

 Levi's eyes widened at the innocent bright smile Eren had finally presented before him.  

 "Now that's not fucking fair." The man growled. 

 "Eh? What's not fair?" The boy tilted his head as he leaned into his own arms. Hands pressed into the lush couch as he watched Levi closely. 

 "That." Levi bit his bottom lip. His larger hands kneading into the upper thigh area of his pant legs.

 That fucking smile. 

 Those fucking eyes. 

 And chubby cheeks. 

 Cute

 Cute

 Cute ass 

 "Cute ass fucking puppy." 

 All Levi could witness now were wide like eyes starring back at him. Plump lips slightly opened and flushed cheeks that ranged from pink and red. 

 "W-what?" The boy stuttered incredulously. 

 Wait... did I just say that shit out loud? 

 Fuck

 Levi just sat there. Waiting for the stifled boy to respond. 

 W-was that actually an insult? Or... The boy thought mindlessly. 

 The old man's body slowly stiffened. 

 "Ha-ha very funny you stupid old man. I see what your doing. Trying to throw me off my game. Na-Ah, no way I'm gonna fall for that lame ass trick." 

 Eren soon quickly recovered, wondering why he was even pondering on such a comment. 

 Levi wouldn't think I'm cute of all things. There's nothing remotely cute about me. Plus isn't he straight? Wait why does that even matter. The point is me and cute just don't go together in the slightest. 

 But... Erwin finds me cute apparently.

 Eren reflected on the numerous times Erwin had caught the boy off guard with his sweet talk and kind words. 

 For some odd reason, I have no idea why but he tells me relentlessly making sure I clearly understand that he's serious when he says silly things like that. 

 "Here I brought you both a blanket. I could only find one at the moment but I'll go look for the others. I can't seem to find them though." Carla said as she draped the long thick wool like blanket over the two. 

 "Thank you mom." Eren said softly blushing at the fact that he was now having to share with Levi. 

 Levi didn't mind at all on the other hand. He could now revel in the warmth of the shared blanket mixed in with Eren's soft body radiating off of him. 

 "Eren."

 "Y-yes?"

 Levi scooted of what was left between the proximity of the two, leaving his whole body pressed against the boy's plush form. 

 "You're warm."

 Eren's heart only fluttered. 

 Levi... 

 finds me warm. 

 The boy would be lying to himself if the thought hadn't at least crossed his mind of how nice the man's hard fit physique felt against him. 

 But he felt that he shouldn't be thinking of his friend like that.  

 Especially Levi of all people. 

 Eren could then feel a weight of heaviness weighing along his shoulder and arm. To his surprise now finding Levi resting his head against the young boy. 

 "Eh?---"

 "I'm taking a nap."

 "W-what do you---"

 "Just sit still and let me lay on you." 

 Eren clenched onto his pants only facing straight onward trying to keep his calm. 

 Levi is so close to me. I don't know how to act right now. Just calm down Jaeger it's just your friend using you as a freaking pillow. Your really hot good looking friend. 

 Wow I'm acting really gay right now.

 Well I am gay... I guess. 

 It's really weird, because I never really noticed it until recently. Well... maybe not just recently, he thought to himself as he remembered all those times in the past when he thought of Levi as attractive, or started getting very nervous around him out of nowhere, or even feeling weird things running through his body when he'd tease him or call out his name in that fucking velvety tone of his.

 But no one else knows about this except for Armin. 

 I don't know how everyone else would take it. Especially mom. 

 It would probably break her heart. Even more than me being alone. I can't even give her children with me being... well you know. It's not like I was going to have any anyway. Me with a kid? I can't even imagine. But this is all just confusing for me. 

 Im starting to notice things that I would have ignored or not have given much attention to before. 

 Like the way Levi smells. He smells really good, and I mean really really good. The cologne that radiates my senses like a trap luring me towards him. 

 And when he touches me. I can feel tingles throughout my body and butterflies fluttering all around, my heart grows with anxiousness and happiness and my palms get even more sweaty then usual. 

 Is it... weird that I want him to touch me more? 

 No no no no no no no no

 Jaeger what the fuck are you even thinking?!

 I shouldn't be thinking of Levi like that. 

 The boy could hear the man's sudden grunt soon turn to relaxed breathing as he sunk into Eren's soft warm form even more. 

 The boy then sunk his back into the couch, his eyes slowly beginning to close as the heat soon consumed his consciousness. The warmth of the moving heater, the thick wool like blanket, and even the older man's jacket made him feel so warm. But the warmest of them all was the one man laying at his side. 

 Before Eren had completely dozed off he swayed his head towards the man beneath him. He couldn't help but allow another small smile to crept over his chubby features. 

 Because Levi... is my precious friend. 

\-----

Carla snickered with her hand over her mouth in excitement. She couldn't believe the plan had actually worked. It was so simple and yet it had turned out even better than expected. 

 She could vividly remember peeking through the confined stark white blinds as she watched both Eren and Levi walking downwards towards the elongated driveway, taking out the trash.

 "Armin, Mikasa why don't you both unpack upstairs since you'll be here for a good couple of days." Carla clapped both hands together with her seemingly innocent mother like smile of hers. 

 "Oh alright that sounds good to me. We'll be back down after we unpack then." Armin agreed. 

 As the two both grabbed for their luggage and headed on for the staircase Carla soon swiftly skipped towards the window once more watching as her son awaited for Levi to finish dumping the last bag of garbage into the dumpster. 

 Oh this would be so cruel of me I can't! The woman played over in her mind as she swayed her body from side to side happily. 

 But I must! This is all for my precious baby! 

 She then leaned on the door turning over both bronzed colored locks before they would reach the front entryway.

 Eren is on his journey to true love!

 Carla's thoughts wondered as she continued to reminisce the events that took place soon after. How she'd peek throughout the blinds watching them struggle to pry the white door open. 

 The mother found it even more amusing once she began playing the boisterous track blasting throughout her new stereo system so no one could hear their attempts of wanting to come inside. And as for her decisive decision on the track that was chosen... well that was more for shock value and a good laugh more than anything. 

 Oh god I feel so bad. The petite mother began biting her thumb nail. 

 Im leaving my baby out in the cold like that. And that nice handsome man as well. 

 Carla swayed her body to the music, she couldn't help but succumb to the sounds of the upbeat club like music swimming through her ears. 

 Come on do something you two

 Warm each other up

 The woman waited patiently inside awaiting for something magical to happen between them. 

 Ahh he's giving his jacket to Eren. Oh what a thoughtful person he is. 

 (A couple minutes later)

 I feel so sneaky doing something like this... Is it bad that I'm actually enjoying this a bit too much? 

 The burnet haired mother then nearly squealed at the sight of Levi holding Eren from behind. 

 They look so adorable! Where's my camera? I need a picture of this. 

 Oh my... They compliment each other so well.

 Oh please god I beg of you, please let them be together. The woman clasped both her hands together tightly raising and shaking them hoping her prayers would be heard.

 Carla silently proceeded to pray in her mind, watching the young boy blush under the handsome man's hold on him. 

 They look so cold.

 Darn and at the best part too.

 Well I guess I should let them inside now. Carla smiled before she trapped her composure of a now more concerned facade before she opened the entryway. 

 And now she was silently watching them sleep peacefully against one another. The raven haired man laying on Eren's side with his head pressed against the boy's arm. The teal eyed boy sunk into the burgundy couch, his body lay straight unlike his head that was sinking into the headrest, the direction of it tilting towards Levi. 

 And as for the blanket... well there was only one blanket, besides the other four she had known she'd stored in the attic wrapped up in plastic to protect itself from dirt, dust, and other unpleasant particles that would attach itself to the fine comfy comforters. But besides that then yeah... there was only but one blanket she just "happened" to find while looking.

 Well I've had my fun for today. 

 But there's still tomorrow...

 "Aunt Carla where did Eren and Levi go?" Mikasa asked as she walked towards the boy's mother.

 "Shh." Carla gently hushed with her thin finger placed over her lips. 

 "Look they're sleeping." Carla said fondly. 

 "They look so peaceful." 

 Mikasa's eyes widened slightly at the sight before her. Of how close of proximity the two were. She didn't know how to feel about all of this. Taking in the image of these two. But Carla was definitely right about one thing, how peaceful they looked cozied up together. Sharing and exchanging warmth with one another. 

 Eren looked very content.

 Mikasa could see his calming form rising and falling with the old stupid man just beneath him. 

 It's been a good while since Eren had such contentment appear on his face, especially when he was asleep.

 Mikasa then only allowed a soft sigh to escape before she spoke. 

 "Yeah they do." 

\------

 Levi rustled through the blanket as his head subconsciously nuzzled the boy's soft plush arm.  

 His eyes opening slowly, welcoming the familiar surroundings around him. 

 Only the dim yellow lighting was able to seep in from the kitchen. His head now lifting itself slightly to see the boy above him still in a soundless slumber. 

 The older man soaked in the serene sight before him. His sleeping Eren looked so adorable. 

 The man would sway his vision back and forth between the boy and abyss that awaited him. Wondering if it was the best idea to cuddle up towards Eren the way he did under his mother's roof of all places.

 Oh he was going to hell for this one. 

 Just for a little while. The man thought.

 Just a little longer won't hurt.

 Damn this brat feels really nice. Did I also mention that he 's just the best fucking pillow ever? 

 The man pulled the wool cover closer towards himself, eyes now fully open and pure silence roaming throughout the somewhat lit room. 

 Carla must have seen us like... this already. 

 He could tell with the several lamps that were now lit dimly. 

 This reminded him of how Eren would tell him how much he hated the dark. 

 He's such a kid sometimes. Well... Most of the time... Okay all the time. The man finally secretly admitted. 

 But he's my kid. Wait that doesn't sound right. It sounds like I'm his father. 

 Fuck no that's creepy. 

 I mean he's my brat... Yeah my brat.

 Shit I really don't wanna share him with anybody right now.

 That sounds bad doesn't it.

 But I don't. I want him all to myself. Even just for a little while. 

 Levi could tell this sudden selfish urge was all hitting him at once from being away from the damn brat for too long.

 Well I'll be able to watch over him more, since I have no other choice but to stay by this kid's side now. I mean I can't just break my word. The man sounded as if he had surrendered unwillingly to the boy which we all clearly know that wasn't the case here.

 How the fuck did I become so mushy?

 Like Hanji said even though I'll never admit it out loud.

 But...

 I've got it bad.

 Really bad. 

 Shit

 Speaking of Hanji

  **Hanji**

**\- Are you there?**

 (5 minutes later)

  **Hanji**

**\- Did you tell him yet?**

 (3 minutes later)

  **Hanji**

**\- What happened?**

 (7 minutes later)

  **Hanji**

**\- He'll understand if you tell him**

 (1 minute later)

  **Hanji**

**\- Don't be afraid to let him in okay?**

 Levi sighed at the stream of messages he had received in only a minuscule amount of minutes. 

  **Levi**

**\- I didn't tell him yet.**

  **Hanji**

**\- Oh my god why?!!**

  **Levi**

**\- Who the fuck wants to hear about my sad shitty story on Thanksgiving day? Talk about a fucking debbie downer...**

  **Hanji**

**\- Levi don't say that**

  **Hanji**

**\- You know Eren wouldn't think like that :(**

  **Levi**

**\- I know**

  **Hanji**

**\- Well I'm here for you. And Eren will understand once you tell him. But he at least deserves to know since you went AWOL on him like that.**

  **Levi**

**\- I know**

  **Hanji**

**\- I felt bad for the poor kid when he went all ramped looking for you. You were lucky I really didn't know where you were at the time. I couldn't lie to those sad puppy eyes! DX**

  **Levi**

**\- I feel bad enough already shitty four eyes.**

  **Hanji**

**\- Hehe I know**

  **Levi**

**\- Hanji what the hell did I tell you about that "hehe" shit?**

  **Hanji**

**\- Something about shoving it up my ass or whatnot. Mmmm It was something really hot and obscure you said that got my blood runnin ;)**

  **Levi**

**\- Oh my god**

  **Hanji**

**\- What? :3**

  **Levi**

**\- I think I just threw up in my mouth**

  **Hanji**

**\- Hahahahahahahaha lmfao! XD #thisshittoofunny**

  **Levi**

**\- you know what... just... goodbye**

  **Hanji**

**\- Aww okay then talk to you later hunbun! :**********

 Hunbun was an old nickname Hanji had come up with ever since Levi started working in the bakery a while back with the old hag besides the now current name, Heicho which was ever since she started watching Attack On Titan of course.

  **Levi**

**\- I will virtually smack those fucking kisses in the god damn trash**

  **Hanj**

**\- Levi stop trying to turn me on my god! You know how I get when you talk down to me like that >_<**

  **Levi**

**-  -_-**

  **Levi**

**\- Your parents dropped you more than once**

  **Hanji**

**\- And they picked me back up with much love every single time XD**

  **Levi**

**\- goodbye for real this time**

  **Hanji**

**\- Ahh! tell me how it goes alright?**

 (5 minutes later)

  **Levi**

**\- Hanji**

  **Hanji**

**-Yes?**

  **Levi**

**\- Thank you**

  **Hanji**

**-  Thank you for what? o.o**

  **Levi**

**\- Just... I don't know... everything**

  **Hanji**

**\- Aww my Hunbun is getting all mushy on me! XD**

  **Levi**

**\- Shut up don't ruin it**

  **Hanji**

**\- Hahaha love you too**

 The older man couldn't help but send a side smile at his friend's attempt of sending her love towards him.

 But even though she could be a pain in the ass sometimes, she was also a very bright light for Levi especially during his darkest of times.

 And even though he couldn't express it as much, Hanji was one of the many few who were actually really important in his life.

 "Levi... don't fly away." The boy fidgeted in his sleep whimpering as his eyebrows scrunched slightly together.  Clutching his hand over the older man's sleeve.  

 But there was something else that he'd finally found.

 That was more important than anything else in this boring fucking world he lived in. As cliched as it sounds.

 Levi then turned over, slowly pulling himself up.

 His face now in reach with the younger boy's. And his steely grey eyes hovering over the sleepy Eren who appeared to be having a not so pleasant dream. 

 He then swayed his head in each direction checking to find no one to be found towards the lower level of the house. Unless they were to be found in the living room area on the other side of the spiral staircase. 

 "Eren." He whispered softly seeing if the boy would respond to such sounds. 

 He then called his name out once again. Whispering closer towards the now calming facade before him. Eyes remained closed and breathing becoming more even then previous.

 I don't know what's coming over me. 

 Just one

 But I have the sudden urge to...

 Just one won't hurt

 He couldn't help but lick his lips. Boring his eyes underneath the adorable chubby boy he loved so much. Wanting nothing more but to have his everything. To take his everything, and to claim his everything. 

 Shit leaving him for that period of time did a number on me

 Levi then began to gently glide his thumb along those pink plump lips of his. They were soft just like he'd imagine in that indecent mind of his. 

 Just this once

 The man only grew closer, convincing himself that there was no harm being done. That if he was aloud to just indulge even in the slightest of his craving, his undeniable craving for Eren. 

 The boy he tried to deny, to pull away from, and yet he can't possibly stay away, he couldn't stray too far even if he had wanted to. 

 There were no words to describe his tender growing love for this person before him.

 The person that showed him that there was such a thing as true innocence and beauty in this ugly shitty world.

 Because if there was one thing that Levi could never deprive himself of in his own mind was that he was and is indefinitely, absolutely, positively, madly in love with Eren Jaeger. 

 Levi only proceeded closing his fluttering eyes.

 Slowly and tenderly he began to press his cool thinner like lips against Eren's warm plump ones.

 Finally he could delve in this pleasure, ever so gently pressing even deeper. A long everlasting chaste kiss that he never wanted to end. His heart flipping a million miles a minute and his hand softly grazing his chubby pink cheek. 

 "Eren I'm here. I won't fly away." He whispered against the sleeping boy's lips. 

 Just one more won't hurt. 

 He then slipped into his temptations once again pressing the soft chaste like kisses upon his Eren. Slowly releasing and pressing in gentle strides as he soaked in the wonderful feel, the wonderful taste of him. 

 Just... One more

 The older man had brought his face up, his eyes in a wonderful daze, his cheeks slightly flushed, and his masculine hands both resting between the headrest and armrest of the elongated couch. 

 Just...

 He tasted so sweet like he'd imagine so many times before. Going through that unreadable mind of his. 

  _What did Eren taste like?_

  _I bet he taste sweet like cake or honey._

 Oh god he did. He tasted of that and so much more. Tastier than any treat he'd have tried before. 

 Levi only continued now pressing multiple soft kisses against those lips at once instead of the previous longer lingering hold he had on the boy not too long ago. 

 I can't get enough 

 I only want to kiss him more and more

 Shit... I should really stop

 If I don't 

 I know I'll do something I might regret 

 It almost baffled the older man really. How something as innocent and soft as the many chaste kisses he sent towards his Eren would get him somewhat hot and bothered so easily. 

 The man somehow found the strength to fully pull himself off of the pudgy boy now creating a good space between the two. Well... mostly for Levi's sake.

 Good he's still asleep 

 Fuck this kid was a deep sleeper

 Levi then chuckled to himself. Sitting himself up now reveling in the serene view of it all while running his fingers through Eren's soft, chocolate, brown, like locks. 

 Now bringing himself towards the tanned like forehead, he lay a warm gentle kiss above his forehead, the fingers that once combed through his hair lovingly now releasing it's grip. 

 And with the thick wool blanket he had exchanged warmth with the older man just earlier was now towering over the boy, Levi held the cover between his hands as he placed it over Eren's chest, arms, and upper body in general tucking him in. 

 Restless eyes were only on him, boring into the sleepy form of days like this that he wanted to protect and cherish most. 

 I love you

 I love you

 I love you so much.... Eren Jaeger

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look even i didn't expect to end the chapter like this hahaha XD. 
> 
> Sorry again please excuse my weird ass since of humor okay? lol I don't know why but Night of the Roxbury just kept swimming through my head in this silly predicament they were in by his own mother's hands! I'm random! 
> 
> Carla's shenanigans isn't over yet muwhahahaha
> 
> And shit I know my fluff is cheesy and cliche and shit but damn do I love writing it! oh god I gotta sweet tooth right now so sue me lol. 
> 
> And as for my Zoolander reference... if you've seen that movie... you know what the fuck i'm talkin about lol. o.o


	19. Handsome moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening song- Winter Blossom by Showta  
> Ending song- The Garden of Everything- Maaya sakamoto and Steve Conte  
> or also Gugure Kokkuri San ending song- merry-go-round song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter isn't absolute shit DX.  
> But I have to really thank my good friend creolerreri for helping me! she really did help me with the idea of Levi's issues cause my idea was just probably too dark for this fanfic and I really didn't want to get too dark with this story. That's why it too me so long to write this so I'm really sorry about that again guys. :(
> 
> These are the last remaining days of everyone spending time together in the Jeager home. I hope it doesn't seem like too much is going on at once since i'm trying to put the next several days in one chapter. So instead I decided just to show the important parts of the day and skip around through the time of their stay. God this was such a hard chapter to write dear god!! DX. I'm already writing the next chapter so no worries I will get that one out much sooner. 15000 words yall! XD

"Levi..." The boy called out with his groggy like voice.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
 Did I fall asleep?  
  
"We both fell asleep remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah that's right... I guess I got so hot I kinda just passed out."  
  
Levi only stood over Eren boring into the tiresome figure.  
  
"What? Is there something on my face?" The teal eyed boy asked clueless.  
  
"No."  
  
The older man could see the flushing pink crowd Eren's cheeks as he fiddled with his thumbs.  
  
"I hope it wasn't too awkward for you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Levi simply asked.  
  
"Well you know... h-having to do that with me."  
  
The man only raised an eyebrow at the younger boy in question.  
  
"I-I mean if you felt uncomfortable being so  
close to me."  
  
"I was very comfortable. I actually haven't slept that good in a while."  
  
Eren's cheeks continued to flush. Somewhat relieved that Levi didn't feel weird about Eren being so close to him.  
  
Eren could easily take a guess that the older man didn't really like to be close let alone touched by others much if not at all.  
Levi was of a man who valued his personal space more often then some.  
  
So Levi doesn't find me completely gross. The boy smiled to himself at the realization.  
  
"O-oh well I'm glad you slept well then."  
  
Levi placed his hand over the back of his neck stretching as I heard the bones crack from place to place.  
  
"How did you sleep?" Levi nw asked in turn.  
  
How did I sleep...  
  
How did I sleep  
  
"Levi... Don't fly away."  
  
His wings were a color of transparent grey. They glittered and sparkled in a wonderful subtle kind of way. Massive and beautiful they were descending throughout his large, lean back. He was so beautiful. They were so beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes away from him, as he walked away from me, creating a distance as he spread his wings ready to fly. Fly far away. Fly as high as he could.  
  
I had this horrible aching pain in my chest. Clenching on for dear life. I wanted to scream for his name but I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried he couldn't hear me. I just wanted to cry. Allow myself to be free of these tears.  
  
And then and only then did a minuscule of words escape my lips allowing me to finally call him.  
  
"Levi... Dont fly away."  
  
He can't hear me.  
  
There's no way he could.  
  
I know I'm asking something quite selfish of you Levi. To always have you by my side.  
  
My precious friend by my side.  
  
And one day you might grow tired of me. Of my weird antics and low self- esteem. So I'll enjoy this while it last. As long as the ride allows me to stay beside you.  
  
Because you already left me once.  
  
What would stop you from leaving me again?  
  
"Eren I'm here. I won't fly away."  
  
The man now of close proximity whispered close to my lips.  
  
Everything soon began to vanish before me, the white endless air becoming of clear blue skies. The clouds that perked above us and his wings disappearing as they turned to dust. With me now sitting on a red swing set and the man's intense eyes before me going soft. His hands clenched against metal chains keeping me in place. Kneeling down all eyes on me.  
  
His steely eyes wondered, wondering up and down from my eyes to my nose and then...  
  
He stopped on my lips.  
  
Is there something on my face? I thought in question.  
  
His features calmed and his eyes were kind. His pupils widened with wonder as he only grew closer towards me.  
  
"Levi?" I asked confusingly  
  
"Eren I'm here. He whispered over the boy's soft pink lips.  
  
"I won't fly away"  
  
The man only inched in closer warm breath hovering over the boy's closed lips and growing timid facade.  
  
"L-Levi what are you---"  
  
Lips pressed his lips into mine as my eyes only widened in pure shock and astonishment. Wind casting between us as our hair whipped with one another for a mere second.  
  
I don't understand  
  
They felt so soft and yet so cold. The thinner lining of his lips caressing mine gently.  
  
And as fast as he released he leaned in and pressed yet another gentle kiss along my lips.  
  
I really don't understand  
  
Why he's doing this  
  
This isn't Levi  
  
The growing ache inside my chest died down in replacement of a warm, elated, airy kind of feeling.  
  
Oh god when did I start having thoughts like this  
  
God is really trying to punish me isn't he?  
  
Showing me such a dream  
  
Of something I could never have.  
  
"How did you sleep?"  
  
The boy felt so small with Levi's eyes on him the way they were.  
  
"Good."  
  
 Eren blushed, the side of his chubby cheek buried into the head rest.  
  
I don't want to  
  
Feel these kind of feelings  
  
Just push them away  
  
Because no one will ever love you in that way.  
  
"That's good." Levi simply said.  
  
"Hey where did everyone else go?" Eren suddenly shot his head up still remaining on the plush couch form searching with his eyes around the room.  
  
"Ahh yeah they're in the living room. They're watching some shit on tv I guess."  
  
Oh god they must have seen us!  
  
They definitely saw us.  
  
This is the main family room after all where my mom usually has guests come and hang out.  
  
"Oh dear god."  
  
Levi's attention reeled from where he was trying to peek in on everyone now back to the teal eyed boy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"N-nothing! Nothing at all." The boy frantically answered while throwing his hands side to side.  
  
"Hmm" The man's eyes squinted studying the boy's clear bashful like actions.  
  
"We should go see what they're up too." Eren recommended hastily, his goals clearly to get Levi's whole attention off of him now.  
  
Levi only shrugged his shoulders at the suggestion.  
  
With the covers now folded and the heater turned off the two exited the cozy family room now entering the lively living room where they both witnessed Carla, Mikasa, and Armin playing cards while the television played itself as background noise.  
  
"Oh well look who finally woke up." Carla announced with her warm smile exuding.  
  
"How did my two love birds sleep?"  
  
The two blushed at Carla's question with Eren hiding his face in Levi's jacket by pulling on the ends of the black fuzzy like collar over his cheeks. While Levi only turned his face away from the others. The three only able to see the stoic man's side profile.  
  
Carla only giggled softly into her petite hand while Armin and Mikasa bored their eyes into the two carefully watching their movements and reactions.  
  
"Mom don't joke like that." Eren whined into the soft collar causing his voice to muffle slightly.  
  
"Hmm? And how did you sleep Levi?" Carla asked with such a curious and yet devious like tone.  
  
"Fine." Levi simply replied, his facade unreadable.  
  
Carla smiled, her eyes following Levi in pursuit of reading off his nonchalant like body language.  
  
As the silence grew within the confinements of the living space It was then interrupted by Carla once again.  
  
"Well I'm glad you can finally join us. Armin was over here beating us like crazy."  
  
Eren was more relieved than anyone in the room once his mother tapped on a different topic.  
  
"What are you guys playing." The boy's curiosity piqued.  
  
"We first were playing gold fish and then went on to playing spades instead." Armin spoke up.  
  
"Do you want to play too Eren?" Mikasa asked reading the boy's wanting expression.  
  
"Yes." The boy said without haste.  
  
 "I mean... sure why not."  
  
Mikasa had scooted over for Eren to sit next to her on the floor along the elongated light tanned wooden table.  
  
"Levi." Eren called. His eyes calling the older man over to sit with them.  
  
Levi only complied seating himself along the empty floor space that was left. He was seated directly across the table from Carla and between Eren and Armin on either side.  
  
"Hmmm you kids ready to play with the big guns?" Carla said mischievously as she eyed everyone including Levi.  
  
The older man then realized that Carla must have know idea how old he really was.  
  
Oh well he was used to misunderstandings like this.  
  
"Do you know how to play Spades Levi?" Carla eyed him as she began shuffling the deck of cards flawlessly.  
  
"I've played it before but not much."  
  
"I see, well then looks like your going to learn something new today dear." She smiled as she began to pass the cards around to each individual besides Mikasa since she had decided to sit this one out.  
  
"Because you're my partner."  
  
Levi watched as Carla smiled through now the smaller amount of cards she had spread between her hand.  
  
Oh dear god. Eren thought  
  
He never could forget how competitive his mother was, or how mischievous his mother was whenever they'd play. But most of all his mother was fucking beast when it came to games. Especially when she took them seriously.  
  
"Are you ready to play?"  
\---------  
  
"Oh my god we only lost by one point." Armin scratched his head slightly as he laughed it off for a mere second.  
  
"I over analyzed our last hand, I'm sorry Eren."  
  
The boy only shrugged his shoulders admitting to defeat by his own mother in a nonchalant like manner.  
  
"It's okay Armin it's just a game." Eren tried to say cooly as if his greatest component that had beat him once again didn't bother him in the slightest.  
  
"Aww my baby boy is such a good team player." Carla teased.  
  
One day mother  
  
One day  
  
I will defeat you.  
  
"And Levi I'm impressed. For someone who hasn't even really played spades before, it amazes me how much of a natural you are."  
Carla had added  
  
"I adapt well."  
  
"That's a really good quality to have dear, especially when you're partners with someone like me."  
  
The mother smiled as she placed the many cards back into one deck slipping them all to its original contents.  
  
Eren's eyes swayed over to the older man's attention now. Observing his more quiet standoffish like nature.  
  
"I really do apologize again for accidentally locking the door. I feel so horrible that you two were left out in the cold like that."  
  
Carla placed her hand over her chest. Her sincerity like facade looking from her son and then on to Levi.  
  
"It's okay mom don't worry about it. I feel bad leaving you alone in this house anyways."  
  
"Oh Eren don't worry about me. Just have fun and focus on your studies like normal kids you're age would do."  
  
"But... I really should visit more often. I don't like the idea of you being alone most of the time here."  
  
 Eren's eyes slightly drooped at the thought of his mother living in this empty house her family once resided in.  
  
In all honesty Eren at first refused to leave his mother when he was first accepted into the University of his choice. But Carla pushed him into it. Spouting on how she'd never forgive him if he didn't follow through on his dreams just because he didn't want his poor old mother to be all alone.  
  
This wonderful woman who raised him all by herself; That unconditionally loved him and nurtured him in the best way she could. The woman who told him that he could do and be anything.  
  
"Eren I'm so happy you actually want to come visit me. Most college kids would avoid visiting their parents like the plague."  
  
Carla had made a goofy like face that made Eren laugh and Levi crack a slight smirk towards the corner of his lips.  
  
"Of course I'd always want to visit you. I mean you're my mom."  
  
Carla placed both hands over her nose and mouth. Endearment like eyes all on her only son.  
  
"We also want to visit more often too Aunt Carla." Armin pronounced.  
  
"Really?" Carla's eyes lit up.  
  
Armin smiled happily towards Carla leaving with that as his final answer.  
  
"Oh this Thanksgiving is just so wonderful. I'm so happy that you are all here."  
  
Carla looked to each and everyone of the three and smiled sweetly at them. The way her eyes sparkled with endearment towards Armin and Mikasa as if they were all her own children.  
  
She then turned to Levi and her soft smile only grew from ear to ear.  
  
"And you Levi, I'm so happy you came."  
  
She then placed her small warm palm atop of his masculine colder one.  
  
Levi's eyes wandered between Carla and her hand. The kind warmth that was somewhat familiar to the older man.  
  
After an elongated pause Levi finally found the words in him to speak up.  
  
"Thank you." He said lowly while averting Carla's eyes.  
  
"Levi don't you have family that are missing you on Thanksgiving? I feel bad that we're keeping you all to ourselves."  
  
"No... not really."  
  
"Why not? You're such wonderful company and such a sweetheart."  
  
Levi's eyes wandered over the tanned wooden table; his mind wanting to go elsewhere.  
  
Mikasa watched Levi's played reaction as she diverted from the two in caution.  
  
"Aunt Carla let's watch a movie now." The raven haired girl intervened.  
  
"But---"  
  
"Levi what movie do you want to watch?" Mikasa asked cutting Carla off.  
  
Mikasa asked him as her eyes followed his.  
  
Levi secretly thanked her for flipping the sudden topic offhand.  
  
"Anything someone picks is fine."  
  
Eren soon took notice of Levi's mood starting to change in a subtle way as well.  
  
His arms were crossed as he leaned his structured back slightly further from everyone.  
His composure was all the same; and it somewhat amazed the younger boy. How he was finally able to read these small things about Levi that no one else took notice of.  
  
He was uncomfortable.  
  
"Levi can you help me with something?"  
  
Eren rose quickly to his feet after the abruptly question.  
  
Eren bored his eyes into the older man with both sweaty palms clenched tightly.  
  
"Sure... what is it?"  
  
"I-It's hard to explain... It's better if I show you." Eren spoke in frantic motion.  
  
Levi looked at Eren oddly at his sudden change in behavior.  
  
"Oh alright then."  
  
Levi had brought himself up awaiting for Eren to walk in front of the man to lead the way.  
  
"We'll be back mom. You guys pick out a movie and start it without us."  
  
"But Eren---"  
  
The boy had already left the room before Carla could say anything else. Her face filled with worry and confusion.  
  
"Oh no... did I upset Levi?" The older woman placed both hands over her cheeks in slight dismay.  
  
Mikasa then sent a soft smile towards her aunt in comfort.  
  
"No Aunt Carla you didn't do anything wrong."  
\-----  
  
Levi pov  
  
Eren placed his hand over Levi's wrist tugging him towards the hall, and up the curved staircase.  
  
"Eren."  
  
The brunet haired boy continued his pull on Levi with no response.  
  
Once guided into his room Eren tugged on Levi once more towards the very bed that was filled with much affection between the two only earlier that day.  
  
The teal eyed boy soon was placing both hands on Levi's broad shoulders causing the older man to land his bum among the soft sinking mattress.  
  
This sudden action had left Levi at dismay as he looked up at the younger boy. His eyes full of worry and determination.  
  
"What?" Levi asked confusingly.  
  
Eren only focused harder on Levi's expressions even more.  
  
"Something's wrong."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Something my mother said upset you didn't it."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"When... when she started talking about your family."  
  
Grey eyes only then stared into those big teal orbs.  
  
"What of it. There's nothing much to say about my family." The man quickly dismissed.  
  
Eren's grip remained as it grew slightly tighter on Levi's shoulders. His head sinking and facing towards the ground.  
  
"Don't you remember Levi... when I told you... I'd always be there for you?"  
  
Eren's face then rose to meet Levi's once again.  
  
"Let me be there for you now."  
  
"It's not your problem to worry about, I'll be fine."  
  
"Well you don't look fine at all."  
  
"I'm fine really."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Eren let's go back down stairs."  
  
"No, I won't let you leave until you tell me."  
  
"I don't want to tell you."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
Eren started to grow frustrated. He's never had such a hard time getting something out of Levi like this before.  
  
"Eren calm down."  
  
"No. First you just leave me high and dry without a fucking word, then you just come back and sweep yourself back into my life because... You're just.... so good with you words and shit. I'm not letting you close yourself off from me again. Not again... Not when I just got you back."  
  
Eren threw his head on top of Levi's shoulder blade, gripping the back of his sweater as his hair dangled along the man's backside.  
  
"Tell me all of your problems and worries...tell me."  
  
"Levi... Stop hiding from me." He nearly whispered.  
  
Eren could feel long cool fingers seeping into the back of his soft brown locks. The soothing and welcoming feeling calming the boy slowly.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I like long stories." Eren hummed.  
  
Levi sighed.  
  
"It's depressing as fuck."  
  
"Then now you don't have to bear it all by yourself anymore."  
  
"Maybe I want to."  
  
"Levi."  
  
"Ahh fine but you asked for it."  
  
Eren then sat along the carpet both hands placed on his knees. His eyes were boring into Levi's, focused as he waited for Levi to speak.  
  
"My mother died when I was young but she was very special to me. She was kind and gentle but strong in her own way."  
  
"....I'm so sorry Levi." Eren said in a minuscule voice.  
  
"Thank you. I still wish I had the chance to be with her a lot more."  
  
"I couldn't imagine what you went through." Eren said kneading his fingers within his pants tightly.  
  
"I would feel so empty if mother died." The boy said solemnly.  
  
"You never really get over losing someone you love. You just learn to live with it."  
  
"Do you still think about her?"  
  
"All the time."  
  
After Levi combed his fingers through his raven like hair he spoke once again.  
  
"My father couldn't really look at me. He told me how my appearance resembled her too much. He was a very distant and cold kind of man, awkward with everything. Not knowing how to go about things my mother always did. As I grew older I became more destructive and violent towards others. Throwing shit around, screaming at any adult authority to get the fuck away from me, always breaking shit for some kind of attention. Even if it was bad it was still better than feeling nothing at all. Even when I first met Hanji I was awkward as fuck. I really couldn't comprehend the normalcy of talking with others cause my father hardly ever spoke to me."  
  
"Well I like talking to you very much!" Eren added, his words sincere and kind.  
  
Levi then leaned over ruffling the brat's soft brown hair, a smirk placed over his facade for those mere seconds.  
  
"Thanks kid."  
  
Eren smiled, glad that he could reassure the old man even just for a little bit.  
  
"Within that period of time from when I last spoke to you almost a month ago I found out that I had a little sister."  
  
Eren's eyes widened with shock very much intrigued with this side of Levi he didn't know much about.  
  
"I didn't know how to handle it. My father mailed me a picture of her with a letter saying so and apologizing for not telling me earlier."  
  
"I kind of relapsed, secluding myself from everyone. I didn't want to bother anyone with my drama and shit. I was angry, I didn't want to scare you away. "  
  
"You should have told me." Eren's hands were placed on his hips as he scolded the older man.  
  
"You should know better than to ever think you'd be a bother to me. Do you know how worried I was about you? I thought someone could have kidnapped you or worse, even have killed you!"  
  
Levi's cheeks were fully flushed at how utterly cute he was being right now. In all honesty he wouldn't mind being scolded more often by the little brat.  
  
"Like I said I'm really awkward with this kind of shit. Especially emotional baggage like this."  
  
"Well I'm an exception now. You can always come to me. No judgements in the circle of friendship."  
  
"This is a pretty small circle." Levi said.  
  
"And by the way you're dad sounds like an ass. I don't like him at all." Eren crossed his arms.  
  
Levi chuckled at how Eren was going about all of this new found information.  
  
"Yeah he is."  
  
Levi combed his fingers through his hair once again.  
  
"Umm well how old is she?" Eren then timidly asked knowing already how sensitive the subject was.  
  
"Seven."  
  
"Wow... so you're a real big brother."  
  
"Yeah." Levi slightly huffed with a slight smirk.  
  
"It still pisses me off that he never even told me until now. I've already missed out on so much. She'll probably hate me thinking I just up and left or some shit."  
  
"No she won't! You're really amazing Levi she'll... love you." Eren blushed internally freaking out at how that almost sounded like a confession on his part in his own weird way.  
  
"Thanks Eren." Levi said in the most endearing way possible with a warm smile he would only show towards the younger.  
  
"I can tell he's changed somewhat. The way he dotes on her in the letter and saying that he wants me to meet her and shit."  
  
"I think you should. Do you have a picture with you at all?"  
  
"Oh yeah I do." He simply said.  
  
The grey eyed man turned to his back pocket pulling out a picture of the seven year old girl with red spunky hair and shining green eyes.  
  
"Aww your like a doting big brother caring around this picture with you eh?" Eren chuckled as he only continued his relentless teasing.  
  
"Shut up." He playfully pushed the younger.  
  
"It just happened to be there."  
  
Levi averted his eyes from those lovely teal ones. Boring harshly into the pale blue walls of his room instead.  
  
"Suuure." He elongated as he nodded.  
  
"Besides... I don't even know what to say to her."  
  
"I'll help you!" Eren rose his hand as if he was in some fucking classroom.  
  
"It's fine I'll figure it out."  
  
"You're doing it again."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Trying to do things on your own again. Just let me help you. Your such a stubborn old man."  
  
"And your a stubborn little brat."  
  
Eren coughed as he straightened his voice.  
  
"Are you my big brother?" Eren asked in a high pitched tone.  
  
"Oh my god.... Don't ever do that again in your life." Levi bit his lip trying not to laugh at the boy's efforts.  
  
"Hi big brother my name is ----"  
  
"Wait what's her name?" Eren asked breaking out of character.  
  
"Isabelle." Levi pronounced.  
  
Eren coughed once more before pronouncing her name. "Isabelle."  
  
Eren then waited for Levi's response.  
  
"Are we really doing this?" His eyebrow arose in question.  
  
Eren shook is head up and down rapidly.  
  
"Uh yeah I'm Levi, your older brother."  
  
"Oh yayy I have a older brother! Can we play together?"  
  
"Oh my god Eren she's seven."  
  
"Hey don't be so hard on me the only girl I really ever knew was Mikasa."  
  
"... Okay fair point."  
  
"Wait... what if she's a Tsundere?!" Eren's short attention span shot up once again.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Heh so your my older brother... you look like you could be my grandpa."  
  
"Why would she say that?"  
  
"But your not bad looking or anything."  
  
"Umm thanks I guess." Levi said trying to imagine his own "sister" saying something like that.  
  
"Why are you staring so hard at me Its creepy."  
  
"Uh... you were talking to me."  
  
"Shut up you're so annoying."  
  
"I..." Levi didn't even bother to reply to his much "apparently" younger bratty sister.  
  
"I--I'm sorry Levi I'm just really nervous. I didn't want you to hate me." Eren continuously stayed in character high pitched voice and all.  
  
"No I don't hate you. I could never hate my own sister."  
  
"Oh god that was beautiful." Eren teared up at how sincere Levi was.  
  
"Dear god I shouldn't be getting so used to something so strange like this so soon." Levi mentally face palmed himself.  
  
"Wait what if she's a mysterious type like a kuudere?!"  
  
"Kuuda what?"  
  
"No I don't want to talk about the pain. The pain I have suffered being alone." Eren's pitch darkened slightly.  
  
"Don't look at me. It's too bright I must stay in  
darkness."  
  
"That might be too dark for a seven year old." The older man said deadpanned.  
  
"My mother left me on the door step and father took me in as his own.  
  
"How do you know anything about her living situation?"  
  
"Oh how the cruel world turns when I just find out I have a brother I never knew.  
  
"Oi brat." Grey eyes placed both large firm hands onto the chubby boy's cheeks, squeezing from each side as Eren flapped both arms in frantic.  
  
"You're getting carried away."  
  
"Okay okay okay I'm sorry. I'll stop." Eren whined cutely.  
  
"Really?" The older raven haired man brought his face closer to the boy's.  
  
"Y-yes really!" Eren squeezed his eyes shut. Not wanting to witness Levi's features up so close.  
  
"Hmm... good boy." The silky smooth tone that breathed against plump lips made Eren become dizzy. He strangely wanted to hear Levi say it again. Just once more.  
  
"I-I am?" Eren breathed back, eyes a daze into sultry like grey ones.  
  
Levi was taken aback by the boy's response. He assumed the usual flustered response of "shut up I'm not your dog!" Or "Why are you so close to me?!" Kind of reaction.  
  
He didn't push the man away nor did he falter or become a frazzled mess like every other time. He only looked at the man with innocent, wanting eyes that confused the fuck out of the Levi.  
  
Now it was Levi who's pale skin turned pink.  
  
"Levi?" The pudgy boy called out softly.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Are you okay. You don't look so well."  
  
Eren placed the chubbier hand over his forehead as he then placed the other over his own.  
  
"You do feel warm."  
  
The boy wouldn't take his eyes off Levi. It disturbed the man in the oddest way. How deep and intense the teal eyed boy bored his sights on the older man. He couldn't comprehend the sudden change in Eren. This kind of Eren who instead of looking away looked right back.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Oh alright." Eren said shyly creating space between the two once again.  
  
"Umm thank you for sharing something so personal with me. I feel bad getting so upset with you. I couldn't imagine what you're going through. But I'm here for you Levi, always."  
  
It amazed him how honest this kid could be sometimes. So straight forward when least expected. The brat was wonderful in that way. Hell he was wonderful in many ways.  
  
"Levi... I'm happy that you came back."  
  
Levi's composed expression turned to one of a smile, a small smile but still one that he'd only show Eren. One that almost no one was able to see.  
  
"Me too."  
\----  
  
Meanwhile nosy little Carla had her ear pressed against the door. She had only heard words exchanged towards the end of their little conversation.  
  
Oh my god just kiss already. She thought.  
  
If it wasn't any more obvious those two sick love birds were so into each other, Carla had proposed that they would need another small motherly push to move things along.  
  
\-----  
  
"Ahh we already finished the movie. We figured Eren must have needed some serious help back there." Said Carla.  
  
"Oh yeah totally!" Eren jumped in.  
  
"It was very very important. Thanks Levi." Eren eyed Levi as he sent a wide like smile his way.  
  
"Oh... Yeah that, no problem."  
  
"What was it by the way?" The mother asked.  
  
"What was what?" Eren asked instantly.  
  
"Well the problem dear."  
  
"Oh umm it was nothing... top secret you know. Ha-ha-ha." The boy laughed mechanically.  
  
"Mmm hmm." The woman hummed watching her son unravel with each question.  
  
God why did she enjoy teasing her cute adorable son so much?  
  
Was it that he was just so easy to tease. Or did she obtain some slight sadism in her over the years?  
  
We will never know.  
  
"Eren it's your pick this time." Mikasa then exclaimed.  
  
"No too much pressure." Eren shook his head from side to side.  
  
"Oh come on Eren you always pick the good ones." Armin whined.  
  
"Oh shucks well I do have pretty good taste."  
  
"You really do, the best."  
  
Armin definitely knew how to get Eren to do what he wants in his own way. Levi observed silently.  
  
"Okay then I'll pick one if I must."  
  
The choice of movie that night was none other than Guardians of the Galaxy.  
  
"Let's see I know we have it here on demand."  
  
Carla then pressed numerous numbers instead of pressing the select button on the menu of her television.  
  
What came up instead was some fucked up scene from a horror movie where some creepy bitch had the nerve to crawl out of the fucking television screen of all things.  
  
Eren on instant reaction screamed as he pulled on Levi's arm throwing the masculine limb over his eyes. His hands placed underneath squeezing tightly as he inhaled and exhaled roughly.  
  
"What the fuck is that?!" Eren spouted.  
  
"Oh I think that was the Grudge... no wait the Ring." Armin corrected.  
  
"Ooops." Carla placed the tops of her fingertips over her lips.  
  
"For the love of god please turn it off." Eren pleaded with fright.  
  
"Okay sweetie I'm sorry it was an accident." Carla changed the channel back to the main menu.  
  
No it wasn't.  
  
Eren's shaking hands wouldn't allow his grip to free from the older man's arm so easily.  
  
"Eren its over." Levi said closely towards his ear.  
  
The ruffled boy looked up at Levi with sudden content in his eyes.  
  
"O-oh is it?" Eren came to a sudden calm at the resonating voice that rung throughout his ears.  
  
"Yeah." Levi breathed once more.  
  
His hand then grazed over Eren's underneath the tanned wooden table. Eren flinched unsure of what reaction to pull, to be under his touch. But it was Levi's discreet way of wanting to comfort him.  
  
Levi slid the first couple of fingers inside the clasp of the much softer hand. Looking complete opposite of ways from those big teal orbs.  
  
And as for Eren, his thought process was going mad. This beautiful man, this beautiful person is sitting so close and if that wasn't enough he was even holding his hand.  
  
Dear god this chubby boy was in literal heaven right now.  
  
He knew it was his own way of trying to comfort the tanned boy. But lord if he knew what this man was doing to his little heart I'd think he'd reconsider.  
  
And as the movie began there was no hint of the man letting go of this boy's hand anytime soon. This didn't bother Eren in the slightest. Sure it made him nervous, very nervous but In all honesty he wanted to hold his hand much longer.  
  
Throughout the film Levi started to move his fingers within the boy's palm. Eren indicated this as him ready to let go; to where the older man released his grasp. The absence of his hand no longer on the younger one's strangely bothered him until he felt larger like fingers intertwine with his. Fingertips tip toeing over atop of his palm to the inner most circles. Eren reciprocated by doing the same causing the two to become playful with one another. Fingers dancing and tangled within each other. Caressing and gliding as each smiled and yet both unaware of the others smile. Neither clearly new what was going on but didn't give much care and for once they both just reveled in the others touch.  
  
It was impossible to even give much attention to the movie. Especially since Eren started laughing at the tickled sensation. Levi bit his bottom lip at the adorable sound and his soft skin.  
  
The older man felt like a kid again. His childish ways coming undone.  
  
Eren then laid his head and cheek amongst the table. Face facing Levi while the boy used his other hand, lightly grazing fingers against the man's arm.  
  
He slowly drew a short line along the muscle. The next was of another short line as Eren crossed over the same line once again.  
  
I-t... It? Levi thought.  
  
The boy continuously drew letters with his finger, tracing out each seam slowly for Levi to comprehend.  
  
tickles?  
  
_It tickles_.  
  
The man smiled.  
  
  Radiance welled within the atmosphere of flashing colors that admitted through the screen.  
  
Levi rested his chin along the masculine paled arm. His eyes soothing as he drew letters on the much softer plush like arm.  
  
Eren reeled his focus along every gentle touch and trace. Savoring moments like these in his mind.  
  
Levi lolled his first letter. Wanting to take his sweet time.  
  
_Cute_. The boy finally spelled out the whole word in his mind.  
  
C-cute?  
  
Eren's eyes traced up to Levi's. Intense eyes boring into him as he laid his cheek against his arm. Levi wasn't smiling nor laughing when Eren stared at him.  
  
He looked quite serious actually even though his features came across softer than usual.  
  
The young chubby boy had no idea how to think of this. He tried to rationalize how his friend could think he was cute in anyway shape or from.  
  
The confused brunet's cheek squashed against the table, cheeks burning underneath the colored screen that Levi was unable to see.  
Arms dangling as he swept his face to the other side away from the old grey eyed man. His Cheek was placed on the wooden table and his eyes only on the empty wall now.  
  
_Look at me_.  
  
The young boy could feel the older man trace the command along his backside.  
  
Eren shook his head implying that he wouldn't look.  
  
_Eren_.  
  
Levi drew with his finger along his backside once again.  
  
The shy boy slightly turned his head back. Leaving one teal eye peeking through the plush arm.  
  
Serious unreadable eyes stared back at Eren.  
  
_Finally_. Levi traced.  
  
_You're annoying_. Eren drew with haste.  
  
Levi scoffed at the cute reaction he pulled from the shy brat.  
  
_You're adorable._  
  
_You're stupid._ The growing flustered boy traced.  
  
 Levi slowly grazed his next words. Lips parted and grey smoldering eyes smitten with lust and love.  
  
_You're beautiful._  
  
Eren's heart thumped, ready to burst out of the plump flesh.  
  
Eren had never witnessed how intense this man's eyes and demeanor could be until now.  
He thought that this man couldn't possibly be serious. But he looked quite so indeed. He couldn't look even more serious then he did right now. And for some reason that scared him.  
  
_Don't look._ Eren then traced soon after hesitantly.  
  
_Why_? Levi lolled once again his finger tips dragging, elongating his touch.  
  
_I don't know_.  
  
Yes you do. Levi countered.  
  
_You're always staring at me_. Eren had scooted closer towards Levi's backside, needing much more room than usual to trace his words.  
  
_I like watching you._  
  
Taken aback by his simple yet embarrassing reasoning Eren tried to deflect from the topic.  
  
_You're weird._  
  
_Because I like watching you?_  
  
_Stop saying weird things._  
  
_I don't want to._  
  
Eren slammed his forehead against table. Unable to comprehend what Levi was going on about.  
  
Even though he did.  
  
"Eren you okay" Armin turned on instinct.  
  
Carla and Mikasa's attention were now both on Eren as well.  
  
"Uh... Oh yeah." Eren said nervously.  
  
"I was falling asleep... ooops."  
  
"You must be exhausted dear even though you had that nice nap earlier too."  
  
"I'm fine mom really."  
  
Levi silently chuckled with his mouth leaning into his palm.  
  
The boy blushed at how embarrassing and yet wonderful it was to see him in such a state.  
  
"We can watch it tomorrow if you'd rather." Caral suggested willingly.  
  
"No I love this movie."  
  
"You always wanted to stay up since you were little. Always afraid you were going to miss out on something." Carla smiled as the creases in her eyes crinkled slightly.  
  
"Just play it already." Eren pleaded watching the older man's eyes bore on him again.  
  
Because I like watching you. The thought replayed in Eren's mind. A phrase that secretly thrilled his rapid heart and yet turned him into a frivolous mess.  
  
The younger boy then placed his hand through the top front of his hair. Fingers combed through as he shook it with ease. Soon he started fondling with each strand avoiding the vigorous stares he'd get, wanting to achieve boredom to the man's perception instead.  
  
But Levi consistently kept his eyes on the kid. It was like this man was burning a hole throughout Eren's body.  
  
Meanwhile Carla complied with her son's wishes, playing the film amongst the five of them.  
\-----  
  
"Oh god I forgot how funny that movie was." Armin said teary eyed from laughter.  
  
"I love Rocket he's so cute and rebellious." Carla clapped as she giggled.  
  
"Groot too." Mikasa quietly added.  
  
"Yes Groot too. What about you Eren and Levi?"  
  
"I think Drax was pretty funny. He couldn't comprehend metaphors or any simple logic. Levi simply added.  
  
"Ahh yeah that was funny." Armin agreed.  
  
"Eren?" Armin asked piqued.  
  
"Oh um I like them all. Except for that green girl I don't really care for her. Starlord was pretty awesome."  
  
"I think Levi should be Groot." Carla snickered playfully.  
  
"Wait what makes me Groot? If anything I'm the green chick."  
  
"Because your the strong, simple, silent type like Groot and you also have a big heart."  
  
"Oh well... okay." Levi scratched at the side of chin, secretly agreeing with her logic.  
  
"Mikasa would definitely fit Gamora better than Levi would." Armin said with beaming confidence.  
  
"I don't want to be Gamora." Mikasa protested  immediately.  
  
"Why? She's a tough strong girl just like you." Armin stated.  
  
"Because Eren doesn't like her.  
  
"Aww that is just precious." Carla said.  
  
"Mikasa if you like her then that's all that matters." Eren spoke.  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Well... she's not all that bad." The boy said taking his head from side to side.  
  
"I don't mind being her." Mikasa said almost instantly.  
  
Eren couldn't help but laugh at that and Levi couldn't help but watch.  
  
"Mom and Armin definitely have the potential to be Rocket." Eren spoke up with a smirk.  
  
"And the one and only Starlord would go to none other than Eren himself." Armin said profoundly.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"So I guess no one wants to be Drax." Levi stated as he looked around the room.  
  
The room went dead silent.  
  
Levi proceeded to only shake his head after the silent response.  
  
"Ahh it's already 2:30 in the morning. Time sure flies buy when you're having fun." Said Carla.  
  
"I'm getting pretty sleepy so I'm heading to bed soon." Armin soon decided while rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Are you tired Eren?" Asked Mikasa.  
  
"Hmm yeah I'm getting kinda tired again."  
  
"I'm tired too." Mikasa then agreed.  
  
"Well I think we should head on to bed then." Carla stretched as she stood.  
  
"Levi you can share a room with Eren if you'd like." Carla suggested.  
  
"You mean m-my room?" Eren asked bashfully.  
  
"Well what else would I be talking about silly?"  
  
"Armin is sharing a room with Eren." The raven haired girl intervened.  
  
"But I thought we---"  
  
"I'm on my period so I need the guest room to myself now." She interrupted the blonde.  
  
"Oh--- uh okay then."the blonde boy said strangely.  
  
"TMI Mikasa." Eren said deadpanned.  
  
And Levi thought it was all just a load of bull.  
  
"But what about Levi? He'll have to sleep on the couch then." Carla said in a guilty like tone.  
  
"He'll be fine plus that couch is very comfortable." Mikasa claimed.  
  
"But he's so tall." Carla tried to rationalize.  
  
"I don't mind." Levi finally spoke up.  
  
Levi couldn't sleep much anyways due to his insomnia. It was a rare case for him to be able to sleep so quickly the way he did when he was with Eren only earlier.  
  
"Are you sure?" Carla asked.  
  
"Because Eren has a pretty big bed I'm sure you'd be much more comfortable in there." Her voice laced with deepened determination.  
  
"Um I don't mind sleeping on the couch. I've slept on there numerous times its just as comfortable." Armin simply offered.  
  
"Armin and Levi can have my bed." Eren finally offered.  
  
"I'm not gonna take your bed." Levi spoke up once again.  
  
"It's fine really. I can sleep on the couch. Both are comfortable anyways so I don't mind." Eren simply said with a small smile.  
  
Armin looked almost uncomfortable at the thought.  
  
Before anyone else could intervene Eren had already headed towards the family room fluffing the pillows and preparing his bed for the night on the large flush couch.  
  
And as for Armin and Levi let's just say this was the last mind and I mean the very last predicament Levi had ever thought of himself being involved in.  
  
The two lay as far apart on each end of the bed as they could. Grimace facades showed on both their faces while the two stared off into the ceiling of the soft white glowing star stickers Eren had in his room.  
  
If Armin could he would build a nice pillow fort to separate the two but he didn't want to offend the old man in some way.  
  
Trust me he wouldn't.  
  
And as for Levi, he laid along the sinking bed as his eyebrow twitched. Wishing if not sleeping alone on the couch he could have at least shared the same bed with Eren which was what he really wanted.  
  
But I guess you can't have everything you want now can you?  
  
"Sorry about this." Armin said lowly.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah don't worry about it."  
  
"I know you really wanted to share with Eren so I can see how disappointed you'd probably be as of now."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I saw it."  
  
Levi didn't even bother to ask of what Armin was speaking of.  
  
"Don't worry I won't say anything."  
  
"How do I know you're not just saying that?"  
  
"Because that's between you and Eren. It's not really my business unless Eren tells me."

Levi suddenly had some new found respect for the blue eyed kid. If only Hanji could be more like that.

"You know he really missed you."  
  
"I know..."  
  
Armin sighed slightly.  
  
"I've never seen anyone have such an affect on Eren the way you do Levi. It's almost scary... how much your presence alone affects him so much."

"At first I wasn't so sure about you. I could kind of see where Mikasa was coming from. But when you came into his life the way you did, Eren was really happy. It was a kind of happiness me and Mikasa could never probably give him.  And when you left it was like he was dying inside. He wouldn't eat or talk all he did was cry and sleep it away. You're really important to him, so don't hurt him again."  
  
"I never want to make him feel like that again."  
  
"You know your gonna have to tell him eventually. That you like him. He's slow and oblivious when it comes to things like love and romance especially if it's about him. I mean it's just clear as day to the rest of us. I mean I think even his mom ships you guys harder than anyone else. Talk about a OTP."  
  
"OTP?"  
  
"Never Mind that." Armin shook his head dismissing his previous comment.  
  
"My advice to you, just tell him. Don't over think it."  
  
"Eh it's easy for brats like you to say shit like that."  
  
"Your choice." Armin simply reprimanded.  
  
Armin turned his back away from Levi while Levi remained in place on his back with both arms behind his head. He then bored his eyes into the glowing like ceiling.  
  
"Eren's ears turn red when he's lying."  
  
Levi turned his head at this. The blonde's mid length hair falling to his slim shoulders mixed in with the crisp white pillow case.  
  
I'll keep that in mind  
\-----  
  
Levi couldn't rest. It's only been 3 hours since then and everyone in the house was sound asleep.  
  
He lazily stepped out of the bed and into the hall bathroom to find it already locked.  
  
"Fuck I gotta piss." He whispered sharply.  
  
Levi then strolled on down the curved staircase towards the downstairs bathroom instead.  
  
As he approached he found the other bathroom lit and locked as well.  
  
"Damn." He scratched the back his head in slight irritation.  
  
Before the man could take off he heard a sound of a flush and running water coming along through the lit door.  
  
The door then swung open leaving Eren to jump in a fright at the sudden large stature who appeared in the low lit hall.  
  
"Oh my god Levi you scared me!" Eren loudly whispered.  
  
Levi smirked as he puffed out a small laugh.  
  
"That wasn't funny! I could have thought you were some murderer and tried to kill you!" He whispered loudly once again.  
  
"You... killing me? Pfft."  
  
"Stop laughing I could have really hurt you."  
  
"You're a sweet ball of fluff kid I doubt you could do any more damage than a feather could do.  
  
"I can too." The boy said not backing down.  
  
Levi glazed over the shorter boy.  
  
Fuck he's so adorable.  
  
"W-what?" Eren asked with hesitation.  
  
"You know... I never get tired of looking at you."  
  
Eren's crimson color appeared as he backed into the bathroom door.  
  
"I don't know what to do." The minuscule voice said.  
  
"What do you mean?" The velvety voice of Levi's came closer.  
  
"When you look at me I don't know what to do with myself." His trembling hands kneaded with one another.  
  
"Just be you." The man said laced with endearment.  
  
The man's hands ran gently over Eren's, calming his shaky ones.  
  
"Do I make you uncomfortable?"  
  
"No. Just nervous sometimes." Eren laughed nervously.  
  
Levi then drew closer while Eren's head was faced downward.  
  
The boy watched as Levi stroked his knuckles with his thumb after he finally calmed down slightly.  
  
His chest felt so much warmer then usual. And the heat between the short distance of the two awoke Eren from his little daze.

"Levi..." Eren nearly whispered.

"G-goodnight Levi." He said backing up from the taller, his hands slowly slipping out of Levi's.  
  
"Oh... goodnight Eren." Levi said slightly caught off guard.  
  
Releasing his touch on Eren, the teal eyed boy smiled contently before turning away and entering the family room.  
\------  
  
It was an early morning. The sun was warm as the cool weather meshed with one another.  
Levi found himself with only a good of couple hours of sleep. The darkened bags under his eyes consuming his youthful look.  
As he headed on downstairs towards the kitchen area he found Carla already making a pot of coffee.  
  
"Well good morning Levi."  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Are you hungry dear?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"How does eggs, bacon, and toast sound?"  
  
"It sounds good."  
  
"I'll make some for everyone then."  
  
Carla went for the ingredients and items in the fridge ready to cook breakfast for everyone.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Oh your welcome dear."

The mother had then taken out two mugs pouring coffee in both confinements.

"Black or cream?"

"Black."

""Thought so." The woman smiled to herself.

Carla then handed the black coffee to Levi.

"Thanks."  
  
The woman nodded and went off to finish cooking the rest of the remains of breakfast. She had made a handsome sized plate for the older man and a smaller sized plate for herself.  
  
"I hope your enjoying your stay."  
  
"I am."  
  
Carla smiled once again.  
  
"Oh that's right!" The older woman pushed her chair back and index finger in mid air.  
  
"I'll be right back." Carla said with haste.  
  
"Um okay?" Levi said at the sudden obscure behavior.  
  
When Carla came back the older woman carried a cheeky conniving like smile with a huge blue binder like design held over her chin.  
  
"Do you know what this is?" The small stature woman asked in her "Im up to something kind of tone."  
  
Levi only stared at the thick blue binder as he placed a forkful of eggs and bacon into his mouth.  
  
"Hmm aren't you the slight bit curious?"  
  
"Not really." The older man said nonchalantly.  
  
"Aww you're no fun." Carla stomped her left foot lightly against the wooden floors.  
  
"Fine I'll tell you anyways." Carla swept herself along the kitchen chair causing itself to slide on right next to Levi.  
  
"Hee hee, Eren's baby pictures are in here."  
  
Grey eyes soon were filled with curiosity.  
  
"Baby pictures?"  
  
Carla shook her head in an up and down motion  
"Mmm hmm!"  
  
"Do you want to see?" Sly smiles and all plastered the mother's face.  
  
Levi straightened his voice before speaking again.  
  
"Why would I want to see that?"  
  
"Because we both know you want to see what our adorable little baby Eren looks like, hee hee."  
  
"No I don't." The stubborn man said as he crossed both arms.  
  
"Oh well I guess you don't want to see Eren in his little sailor outfit, or the one where he's dressed as a cute fireman. Or my absolute favorite when he wears the bunny costume with the little cute bunny ears during Easter."  
  
The doting mother smiled, eyes closed as she swayed side to side reminiscing while holding on to the supposed family album tightly.  
  
Levi swore he could see flowers and shit floating around the sweet doting aura.  
  
"Well I'll go put it away for now."  
  
As the brunet haired woman turned away Levi placed his hand along Carla's shoulder blade.  
  
"Wait... Please.... don't make me say it." The man said begrudgingly under his breath.  
  
"Say what?" Her clueless facade soon taking over as if she really had no idea of what the man was speaking of.  
  
"Pictures... show me." The man strained as his anticipation shook.  
  
"Hmm... Okay!"  
  
Well that was easy. Levi thought  
  
Carla hummed cheerfully as she placed the family album atop of the kitchen table.  
  
"Are you ready to witness the most cute, adorable, lovable thing you will ever witness in your entire life?"  
  
"Hmmph!" Levi hummed profoundly as he bopped his head in a "yes" motion whilst his hands tightened along the tops on his knees.  
  
Carla opened the photo album slowly onto the first page of its contents.  
  
The first picture had a chubby cheeked baby Eren in a sailor costume.  
  
"He was only 6 months old here, I really do love this picture. White definitely suits him best."  
  
Holy shit if cuteness could kill.  
  
Levi couldn't stop looking at this Eren, the Eren he never knew. He wanted to see more. He wanted to know anything and everything about this person.  
  
"Can I flip the page yet dear?"  
  
"Oh yeah sorry."  
  
"It's alright once someone sees what I see in my little baby boy it's practically hard to resist."  
  
The next page had the teal eyed little boy in an apple costume, his face was of a pout with both arms folded.  
  
"Eren really didn't want to wear this one he fussed in it so much. I'm such a horrible tease."  
  
As the pages went on Levi witnessed the boy aging through time.  
  
"This was when Eren first made an actual friend in elementary. Armin is such a good kid. They were always there for each other."  
  
The young chubby boy made a cheesy like smile while throwing up two peace signs, it was so lame that it was actually quite cute. Armin had both hands clenched together, his eyes slightly hiding behind those blonde bangs while his face was tilted away from the camera.  
  
"Was Eren happy?"  
  
Carla was caught of guard with Levi's up front question.  
  
"Oh... um he was happy when he was at home, or with Armin and Mikasa."  
  
The woman's eyes left the direction of the many pictures and lolled off towards the empty wooden floors of the kitchen.  
  
"He was bullied a lot in school. I mean... lots of kids get bullied in school but it doesn't mean its okay. Especially when it happens to your child. He'd come home crying or somewhat beat up by the other boys in school. They called him names and teased him about his weight a lot. But my little Eren wouldn't back down without a fight at least and neither would I."  
  
"I made sure most of those little bastards were at least suspended or well disciplined." Carla made a somewhat scary kind of grin for a good moment.  
  
"He also had Armin and Mikasa by his side. Mikasa was a very strong girl. He hated how she would protect him. He didn't want her involved or getting hurt in the process. But even though he's strong in some sense he has also grown a low self esteem because of those years. He tries to hide it. He always has. He'd smile even when he was sad and he'd never show much interest in others besides in a platonic kind of way."  
  
Carla allowed a sigh to escape her lips.  
  
"Eren was happy but Eren was also not so happy."  
  
"I'd beat the shit out of all those bastards if I was there." Levi growled while leaning into his hand.  
  
"Levi... that would have been wonderful."  
Carla smiled brightly.  
  
"You're not gonna tell me something like violence isn't the answer or something a normal parent would do?"  
  
"I'd say karma is a bitch. Excuse my language but it's true."  
  
"You're an odd one." Levi remarked Carla.  
  
"Hmm I know." The woman giggled.  
  
"But I hope... I hope you can protect him now... if something like that were to happen again."  
  
"I'd beat the living shit out of them if that were to even cross their minds."  
  
"I know he'll be safe with you. You're always looking out for him even when he doesn't know it."  
  
"Why are you so sure about me?"  
  
"A mother just knows."  
  
"Now look there's more I want to show you!"  
  
A flood of pictures came scrolling throughout the album. Pictures of Eren, Armin, and Mikasa playing with one another. Some were of Eren crying on the first day of school every year. Then their were ones where Carla was doting and showering her son with kisses and hugs.  
  
"Oh my god I forgot about this one! This is definitely a favorite."  
  
His smile looked very different from the other smiles the boy would make. He actually looked very happy in this picture.  
  
"When was this taken?"  
  
"Hmm let's see, I think it was when he went to his first anime convention. He begged me to take him even though I was going to anyways."  
  
The grey eyed man stared at the picture more than any of the recent ones.  
  
"Levi? Do you want me to flip it yet?"  
  
Carla smiled at how intent the man was to this particular picture.  
  
The woman seeped her hand through the page as she pulled out the picture.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You seem to really take a liking to this one."  
  
"But... it's yours."  
  
"Oh sweetie I have copies of all my pictures."  
  
"Go on take it."  
  
Levi slowly reached for the picture with slight hesitation on his part.  
  
Once the picture was in his grasp the raven haired man blushed. It was kind of embarrassing for Carla to realize how bad he wanted this picture.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Mom?" A tired horsed voice called out.  
  
Eren was rubbing his little eyes as he had just entered the kitchen.  
  
 "Oh hi Levi." The sleepy boy said almost nonchalantly.  
  
"Hi." Levi simply replied.  
  
"Oh you guys ate... I'm hungry too."  
  
"There's more breakfast ready on the stove." Carla spoke up.  
  
"Ahh yayy." He said with low enthusiasm.  
  
As Eren tried to walk by the two who were still seated Carla hovered over the photo album as best she could.  
  
The younger boy stopped dead in his tracks once he recognized the baby blue cover with the white intricate designs on its edges.  
  
"Mom... what's that you got there?"  
  
"Oh nothing important dear. Ha-ha-ha" Carla laughed mechanically.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?"  
  
Eren snatched the think binder like book from under his mother's grasp.  
  
A flush of pink and crimson instantly took over with wide eyes and a loud boisterous noise.  
  
"Did Levi see this?!" The boy asked in a panic  
  
"Um... no?" Carla said as her voice went up an octave.  
  
"Oh my god he saw it. Tell me you didn't see anything Levi!"  
  
"I didn't see anything."  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
"You told me to say it."  
  
"Oh god! I can't I just can't... why mother?"  
  
"Aww but you're so cute." Carla answered  
  
"Nooo I'm like the Cryptkeeper!"  
  
"Honey I think that's a little exaggerated don't you think?"  
  
"More like Winnie the pooh." Levi intervened.  
  
"S-shut up." Eren whined.  
  
"You have to un-see this!" Eren shanked Levi with his shoulders.  
  
Levi's head bopped back and forth with that foreseen deadpanned facade of his.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay?! That's it?"  
  
Levi shrugged.  
  
"Did... you see t-the bunny?"  
  
"You mean the one where your wearing a chubby bunny costume and Armin is a huge carrot?.... Yes."  
  
"You're supposed to say nooo and un-see it!"  
  
"Oh... then no I didn't see it."  
  
"You're lying again!" Eren placed both hands over his eyes as he panicked.  
  
After a good few minutes the boy finally calmed down a little.  
"Y-you weren't supposed to see those." Eren's voice then went soft, a cross between nervousness and embarrassment.  
  
Eren went towards the hallway bathroom and closed the door behind him.  
  
This kid can be such a handful at times.  
  
Levi looked at Carla before he stood up. "I'll take care of it."  
  
Carla looked somewhat reassured as if entrusting Levi to her son.  
  
Levi then walked up to the bathroom door knocking gently.  
  
"Eren."  
  
There was no response on the receiving end.  
  
"Eren open the door."  
  
The boy creaked the door open, only allowing enough for one teal eye to peep through.  
  
"Eren it's not a big deal. I mean it is but you shouldn't be embarrassed about it."  
  
"You weren't supposed to see those."  
  
"Well I wanted to."  
  
Eren creaked the door even more. Now the man could see his plump lip through the lit bathroom.  
  
"You did?... Why?"  
  
"Because I wanted to."  
  
Eren blushed again. His puffy soft cheeks now peeking through.  
  
"Look I'll let you see my pictures if that makes you feel any better."  
  
Levi knew he didn't have any if not much pictures of him as a child at all, he knew it wasn't a fair deal. This man can be so cruel sometimes.  
  
"R-really?"  
  
"Yes Eren."

"You better not be lying to me."

"I'm not." technically  
  
"Fine then... we'll be even."  
  
"Now come on out of there little brat." He said laced with endearment.  
  
Eren shyly came out as he swiftly headed towards the kitchen. He placed the food Carla had made on his plate and went on his way back to the family room taking the photo album with him.  
  
Carla soon got up from her chair picking and collecting dishes to set into the dishwasher.  
  
"Na ah." The woman tisked Levi with her index finger.  
  
"I'm alright in here. You should go spend some time with Eren instead. We can't waste such precious opportunities like these now can we?" Carla winked at the older man.  
  
Levi smirked as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Carla made a notion of shooing him away while Levi complied as he went on into the family room.  
  
Levi walked into a crouching Eren sitting on the floor of the foot of the plush couch playing video games.  
  
Grey eyes followed the focused boy and sat along side him. Watching intently as Eren played with his old playstation 2 console.  
  
"Did you wanna play?" Eren offered up the console controller to the taller man.  
  
"I'll watch you play first."  
  
"Oh okay then."  
  
Levi leaned into Eren. His arm resting on his.  
  
"What are you playing anyways."  
  
"M-Mr. Driller" the boy stuttered.  
  
"It looks kind of fun."  
  
"It is, but it gets tiring after awhile when you keep dying."  
  
"So you just hit the blocks without getting hit?"  
  
"Y-yes or before they lose air. I have to catch those air pills so they can breathe until I reach the next level."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Here try it." The boy pressed the controller into Levi's hands.  
  
A new game then started while Eren showed him which buttons to press.  
  
"Hurry your gonna die!"  
  
"Shit I'm trying."  
  
"You're almost there!"  
  
The little Mr. Driller died barely on the second level for the fourth time coming.  
  
"You really do suck at this game." Eren laughed.  
  
"Quiet brat I'm just a little rusty this is new to me after all."  
  
"I'm surprised, this game came out when you were in high school after all."  
  
"Shut up." Levi growled playfully.  
  
Eren still giggled while Levi's stubborn self kept trying to pass the second level.  
  
"I'm tired of this game let's do something more productive."  
  
"Hmm well what do you wanna do Levi?"  
  
"I don't know. You decide."  
  
"But it's always me deciding and you just follow. I think it's fair that we do things you like too."  
  
"Hmmph." Levi gave a profound hum.  
  
"I don't think you really wanna know what I want to do right now." Levi said in a seductive like tone.  
  
"Sure I do." The boy blindly followed, the previous statement and tone going right over his head.  
  
"Tell me." Eren deepened his voice, becoming more playful with Levi.  
  
Levi sighed.  
  
"How about a walk."  
  
"A walk?" Eren's button like nose scrunched up slightly.  
  
"Yeah let's go for a walk."  
\----  
  
Eren wrapped Mikasa's red scarf around his neck since he couldn't find his maroon colored one he'd usually use. Levi used a navy blue one he happened to have already in his car. Eren then skipped and twirled once they headed on outside. Eren hopping on each step while Levi took his time like the old man he is.  
  
"Oi be careful out here I don't want you to fall."  
  
"Don't worry I won't." The thick red scarf covered partial of his toothy smile.  
  
Levi only grunted at how Eren only continued to skip around the man.  
  
Levi eventually had grabbed for his wrist slowing the boy down and bringing him towards the other side of him.  
  
"Stay on this side by me." Levi walked on the outskirts of the street while Eren was inside.  
  
"O-okay." The boy blushed taking notice of how alert and protective Levi was being over him.  
  
"I-I can handle myself you know." Eren said shyly.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I can protect you too. If someone tried to hurt you I'd let them take me instead." Eren pronounced with pride.  
  
Levi's eyes softened and his gentle smile that only Eren was able to see showed.  
  
"You shouldn't say things like that kid."  
  
Levi ruffled Eren's hair gingerly as big eyes looked up at him.  
  
"Why not? I really meant it."  
  
"Because... I might get too happy."  
  
Eren made a soft gasping sound as he smiled.  
  
"I'll protect you like I'm Mario and your Princess Peach!"  
  
The sound of Levi laughing took over the boy's ears. He had both arms cross over his stomach slightly with his breath making an appearance as he inhaled and exhaled.  
  
Ladies and gentlemen this is what Levi looks like when he's laughing.  
  
God his laugh was wonderful. Eren thought.  
  
"I think it would be more of the other way around Eren."  
  
"You never know." Eren stuck his tongue out at the older man. "One day you might need me. And when you do I'll definitely be there."  
  
The cheeky smile on the boy remained as he skipped and hummed as they continued their stroll.  
  
Eren had hummed the same tune as that night when he was drunk and the old man had to carry him home.  
  
Levi really did like that song. And when Eren would hum or sing it, it was still his most favorite sound in the world.  
  
"Eren."  
  
"Yes Heicho?"  
  
"I do actually need your help with something."  
  
"You do? What is it?" Eren's curiosity soon taking over, happy that he could be of use to Levi.  
  
"Well I actually really like someone."  
  
"What?!" The shocked boy said aloud.  
  
"Wait THE Levi actually has a crush on someone?"  
  
"Well yeah... why so surprised."  
  
"You just don't seem like the kind of person that would really fall for someone. You seem like the kind of person who really isn't interested in that kind of thing."  
  
"Well that's pretty true I can't really blame you for thinking like that."  
  
"This person must be... really special." Eren could see his breath in the cold mist as he breathed out his last word.  
  
"What's her name? Do I know her?"  
  
"Yes... you know her."  
  
"Is it someone you work with? Or in my class?" You know Krista is a lesbian right?"  
  
"No it's not Krista."  
  
"Oh... So you like the butchy type. Ymir is totally gay too."  
  
"God it's not Ymir not even close. You're really bad at guessing."  
  
"Hey I'm just trying to see what I have to work with here."  
  
"Well I won't tell you the person's name."  
  
"Aww why?." Eren whined.  
  
"Where's the fun in that."  
  
"Fine fine fine." Eren grumbled.  
  
"Well let's just say if someone did... tell you they had feelings for you what would you do?" Levi asked.  
  
"Well I'm not really sure. I've never really put much thought of someone confessing to me before." Eren blushed at the thought.  
  
"But don't you think you should be asking her things like that?"  
  
"It would make it to obvious if I asked her that."  
  
"You're right!" Eren placed his balled fist onto his other palm.  
  
"Well you can at least tell me what she's like."  
  
The man's hands were deep in his pockets. Scarf warming his pale neck. Eyes were drooped slightly as he was sent into a daze.  
  
"She's sweet and funny. She's that kind of person that doesn't realize how amazing they really are but that's one of the things I love about her. She's beautiful and naive; innocent and a bit slow at times. She means well and has a big heart. She's also honest and really cares about others. I feel like.... we make up what the other is missing I guess."  
  
Eren was pretty much speechless.  
  
"W-wow. You sound like... your in l-love with her."  
  
Levi remained silent looking away from the boy.  
  
"Just kidding." The chubby boy laughed nervously.  
  
His chubby like hands intertwined with one another fidgeting.  
  
"I'll help you Levi. I'll definitely make sure you win her over!"  
  
I'll help in any way I can.  
  
Because Levi deserves to be happy.  
\-----  
  
"Ahh that was fun. It was nice to get some fresh air."  
  
"Yeah it---"  
  
"I'm gonna go upstairs and change."  
  
"Oh al---"  
  
"I'll be back."  
  
Eren ran upstairs unzipping his coat, removing his hat and Mikasa's scarf. He placed them all on top of the basket in the very corner of his room.  
  
It was hard to see. Everything looked so blurry to the chubby boy.  
  
"I can't find my shirt. That's weird." The boy laughed to himself.  
  
"I'm always misplacing things."  
  
He opened his dresser drawers and closet doors.  
  
"I can't seem to find anything." His voice quivered quietly.  
  
"Hey Eren I..."  
  
The burnett haired boy turned to find Armin at the foot of his bedroom door.  
  
"Eren..."  
  
"What?" Eren asked tilting his head slightly.  
  
"Are you crying?"  
  
"Eh?" Eren brought his arm up to his eyes, rubbing vigorously.  
  
"Oh my eyes were really dry outside."  
  
"Oh do you want to borrow some of my eye drops?"  
  
"Armin you know how I get about those kind of things." Eren said with a displeased facade.  
  
"I know but at least it will help."  
  
"Thanks Armin... but I'll be okay."  
\-------

As the boy ran along down the curved staircase he could see Levi and Mikasa conversating with one another.   
He couldn't really hear the contents of their conversation but witnessed the shortened distance between the two. Intense eyes looking at one another and strong postures standing side by side.  
  
Does Levi like Mikasa?  
  
Mikasa...  
  
Mikasa!  
  
Mikasa?!  
  
It's like one of those Korean dramas where the two main leads hate each others guts at first but then slowly start to understand one another and eventually fall in love.  
  
So... It's Mikasa.  
  
Life is pretty humorous don't you think?  
Eren asked himself.  
  
They really would look good together. They compliment each other nicely.  
  
Their almost so similar though that it's scary.  
  
Don't be a hater Eren! The boy slapped himself againt the side of his head.  
  
Don't hate the player hate the game son!  
  
God I'm so lame.  
  
Anyways I have to help Levi in any way I can. Eren pumped both fist side by side to his shoulders with much determination ensued.  
\-----  
  
The next day was the last day everyone was able to stay inside the Jaeger home.  
  
Levi had practically followed Eren around everywhere besides the restroom as of lately.  
  
"L-Levi you don't have to follow me everywhere I go."  
  
"I told you I'd stay by your side for now on didn't I?"  
  
"I-I thought it was more f-figuratively not literally." The boy blushed.  
  
"Levi it's okay really. Besides I think Mikasa is about to go pick up something at the store." Eren winked in such an animated fashion.  
  
"Um okay? Why would that be any of my concern?"  
  
"You're really good at this Levi." Eren slapped him on the back as he released a boisterous like laugh.  
  
"Good at what?"  
  
"Pretending you don't know what I'm talking about."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Suure."  
  
"Stop doing that."  
  
"Doing what?... Wink wink"  
  
"That... whatever it's called that you are doing...  
just no."  
  
"Aww don't be shy. I got your back Homie G son! We blood brothas. Tattoo tears and all."  
  
"Sometimes I feel like I'm high when I'm talking to you."  
  
"Anyways I've done some research by the way on the person you like. Her favorite flowers are baby's breath. Her favorite food is Kimichi. Her favorite music is Kpop and her favorite place to go is anywhere where, where she can read in peace."  
  
"That's interesting... What's your favorite flower?" Levi dismissed the odd long info.  
  
"Mine? Um Roses, Peonies, and Hydrangeas but baby's breath would be one of my favorites too. But forget about that you should get her a bouquet of baby's breath I think that would be really nice."  
  
"Wait who do you think I like exactly?"  
  
"I can't believe I didn't see the chemistry before but I kind of see it now."

"What chemistry?"

"I mean the only girl that you've bumped heads with suddenly realizes, yes she's the one."  
  
"Oh god... You're not talking about..."  
  
Eren shook his head, a sly grin taking its shape.  
  
"I think I just threw up in my mouth."  
  
"Levi it's okay. You have my blessings."  
  
"I don't want your blessings."  
  
"Wow Levi... that was mean."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that I'm---"  
  
"It's okay I understand. You have a hard time communicating with others like you told me. That must be why you haven't told her yet."  
  
"That's not it."  
  
"I'm awkward at talking too. Remember I used to stutter like all the time whenever I spoke to you."  
  
"I think your stutter is cute."  
  
"Don't make fun of me."  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"Well t-thanks... if your being serious. " Eren blushed.  
  
"Aren't I always." Levi smirked.  
  
"Mikasa's picking up something at the store." Eren said in such a minuscule tone changing the subject hastily.  
  
"And?"  
  
"I-I'm trying to help you."  
  
"I know."  
  
Levi leaned in close with his forearm pressed against the wall while Eren's back was also against the wall. His piercing blueish grey eyes were now hovering over the boy.  
  
"It'll really help though if you'd figure out who I really like."  
  
"You're just mad that I already figured it out." Eren mumbled lowly.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough brat, thanks for trying though."  
  
"Why won't you just tell me who it is then  already?"  
  
"Because where's the fun in that?" Levi winked at the chubby boy.  
  
"Stop being such a tease." Eren pouted.  
  
Levi placed his thumb and index finger on Eren's chin, bringing him up only mere inches apart from Levi's.  
"I can't help it, I just love teasing you."  
\-----  
  
"Stupid stupid Levi." The boy mumbled to himself  
  
Eren stumbled down the hallway while tugging at the very ends of his soft brown bangs.  
  
Thinking of someone else standing by Levi's side  
  
Makes me kind of sad  
  
Maybe I'm just being selfish  
  
I'm a really horrible person  
  
Because somewhere inside of me  
  
Doesn't want to know  
  
Doesn't want it to work out  
  
But I want Levi to be happy  
  
So happy  
  
That would make me happy  
  
Eren leaned the side of his arm and head against the wall now.  
  
Levi  
  
I hope the person that's by your side  
  
Makes you the happiest person  
  
In the whole world.  
\------  
  
"I guess this is good bye." Carla sniffled  
  
"Don't say that mom. It's not goodbye it's see you later." Eren said comforting the doting mother.  
  
"Okay." Carla had several tears streaming down her face now.  
  
"Mom please don't cry." Her son hugged his mother tightly.  
  
"I'll always come back."  
  
"Always?" Carla asked in reassurance, her head buried into Eren's shoulder.  
  
"Always."  
  
"I'm so glad that your my son." Carla had a sad like smile as she placed both hands on Eren's chubby cheeks.  
  
"Mom." Eren placed one of his hands over his mother's much thinner ones.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too mom."  
  
Carla then pulled him in for one more hug.  
  
"Don't forget to bring that young gentlemen back with you." Carla said lowly towards his ear.  
  
"You mean Levi?"  
  
"Mmm hmm." Carla hummed lightly.  
  
"He's an interesting one. He's also really good to you. I just love watching the two of you interact it's the cutest thing."  
  
"M-mom! You make it sound like..."  
  
"Sound like what?" The sneaky older woman asked.  
  
"N-nothing!" The frantic boy waved both hands mid air wanting to erase the thought.  
  
"Never mind." Eren's cheeks went pink.  
  
Carla giggled as she pressed her lips against her son's ever so kissable cheeks.  
  
"Eren just promise me something."  
  
Eren pulled back. His mother looked at him with that endearing look on her face.  
  
"Be happy."  
  
"I-I am happy." Eren said in a minuscule voice, looking down towards the ground while she still had a hold of her son's cheeks.  
  
"One day you'll be at your happiest. And when you are I want to witness every minute of it. That's when I'll know I've done my job as a mother well."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Carla then kissed Eren's forehead before finally letting him go.  
  
"Come back soon okay?" Teary eyed Carla said.  
  
"I will soon mom I promise." Eren sent a sad like smile back. His eyes going teary as well.  
  
He really did miss living with his mother.  
  
"Great now I'm gonna be homesick all over again."  
  
Eren then placed the last piece of luggage into the trunk of Levi's car.  
  
"Oh come here you two."  
  
Armin and Mikasa swiftly walked over and leaned into the woman they'd call their Aunt.  
  
Mikasa held slightly tighter than Armin did.  
  
"Oh Mikasa I'll miss you too. I'm very happy I was able to see you again. You've grown to become such a refined and beautiful young lady."  
  
Mikasa couldn't help but blush. "Thank you Aunt Carla."  
  
"And Armin you're so smart it just blows my mind away. You'll do so many amazing things in life."  
  
"Thank you Aunt Carla." Armin smiled softly.  
  
"You all need to look out for each other don't forget that."  
  
Both Armin and Mikasa shook their heads in unison.  
  
"Come back and visit soon okay?"  
  
"Here I can help put it in for you." Levi offered a struggling Eren trying to lift the large suitcase into the trunk.  
  
"I-I can d-do it." Eren grunted while he struggled.  
  
"Why d-did I put so much shit in here?"  
  
"I was asking myself the same thing." Said Levi  
  
"I can't leave my valuables, Mikasa only let me take less than half and even that was almost impossible."  
  
"I'm afraid to see what all of your valuables would look like."  
  
"See I even brought Heicho. He's nice and safe with me."  
  
"I can definitely see that."  
  
Eren held the Heicho figure close to him while Levi stacked the rest of everyone's luggage nicely into the car.  
  
"By the way thank you for offering us a ride. I really do appreciate it." Eren said kindly.  
  
"I wouldn't have you paying for a cab when you can just ride with me."  
  
"Well I think that was really nice of you." Eren admitted shyly.  
  
"I can be nice when I want to be." Levi smirked.  
  
"I know. I think you're always nice except when your teasing me I mean."  
  
"You're just so tease-able."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"See you're getting all flustered."  
  
"I love pulling that kind of reaction out of you."  
  
"N-never mind I take it back."  
  
"Aww don't be like that Eren." Levi cooed.  
  
"No It's too late." Eren crossed his arms.  
  
"Aww are you pouting? You know I like it when you pout." Levi teased once again.  
  
"J-just get in the car." Eren stuttered as he swiftly went for the passenger seat.  
  
The older man chuckled as he went over to the boy's side and closed the door for him.  
Mikasa and Armin had also went inside the car eventually in the backseat. Levi checked once more that all items were nice and snug before closing the trunk itself.  
  
Carla stood beside the now closed trunk. The older man now giving her undivided attention.  
  
"Levi take care of yourself alright?"  
  
"I will." Levi said with underlying endearment.  
  
"And... Please take care of my little Eren. I know I'm asking a lot of you. But I trust you with him."  
  
"Of course Mrs. Jaeger he's in good hands."  
  
"Carla, Call me Carla dear." The woman smiled.  
  
"Okay... Carla."  
  
"I'm looking forward to your next visit."  
  
"Same here." The man smirked  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Levi nodded his head in acknowledgement with a small smile in return.  
  
The older man turned away from Carla now, his hand placed along the door handle pulling its heavy frame towards himself.  
  
"Oh Levi I hope you don't mind, I asked Eren for your number!" The woman shouted.  
  
Levi eyed the teal eyed boy through the passenger seat.  
  
Eren's face was hidden within his hands in shame as he shook his head.  
  
Of course Levi found it kind of odd of why Eren's mother would want his phone number in the first place, or what they would even talk about; mostly about Eren. But she was a kind and good mother. She was the very person who raised the boy he is now currently in love with and who created the product and result of this cute little fucker. So how could he possibly say no?  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
\-----  
  
As Carla waved off to everyone they had finally made it on the road. A three hour drive back to the main city the four were still and silent as the car ride began.  
  
"Can I turn the radio on?" Eren asked politely.  
  
"You don't have to ask just turn it on."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
Eren shifted through stations trying to fill the awkward and yet calming silence of the car.  
  
"There's nothing good on." Eren moped.  
  
"Why don't you sing a song?"  
  
"I don't sing."  
  
Levi laughed under his breath.  
  
"You have to sing for me someday."  
  
"Sorry that will never happen." Eren said sarcastically.  
  
"Not unless I make you."  
  
"And how would you do that?" The boy challenged.  
  
"Let's just say I have my ways."  
  
Mikasa proceeded to kick the back of the older man's seat becoming annoyed with Levi's perverted flirtations.  
  
"Oi behave yourself back there."  
  
The raven haired girl only crossed her arms as she leaned back.  
  
"Sorry." She said remembering how she had to get better with that.  
  
"Force of habit."  
  
Eren turned and smiled at Mikasa.  
  
Causing the girl to slightly blush and send a half like smile at the boy in return.  
  
Armin on the other hand proceeded to place his headphones inside his ears allowing privacy between the two up front.  
  
The less he knew the better.  
  
After the next hour and a half Mikasa finally succumbed as her eyes kept dosing off into slumber. Armin as well started to fall asleep hearing his favorite song play in his subconscious.  
  
"Are they asleep?" Levi asked lowly.  
  
Eren turned back to see a both a sleeping Mikasa and Armin, their heads slightly bopping to the bumpy roads that were on the highway.  
  
The boy smiled at his two best friends. He then nodded indicating a yes to Levi.  
  
"I knew those brats wouldn't make it." Levi smirked.  
  
The older man could feel those teal eyes boring into him.  
  
"What?" Levi turned to look at the boy who had his head laid against the head seat while facing him.  
  
"Nothing. Just trying to keep you company."  
  
The man quickly gazed on the boy again before all eyes were back on the road.  
  
"It's okay Eren just close your eyes."  
  
"No I'm staying up with you through the whole ride." Eren yawned as his eyes soon grew droopy.  
  
"How cute, trying to stay up with the grown ups I see."  
  
"One day I'll show you. I'll show you that I'm a grown ass man." Eren said tiredly.  
  
"I'll be waiting to see that day."  
  
The two went silent for a while until Eren decided to speak up.  
  
"I had fun.... lots of fun." Eren said softly. His voice neither wavering nor timid.  
  
"Heh it was an interesting one."  
  
"Especially mother." Eren huffed in a miniscule laugh.  
  
"Yes, that woman never seizes to amaze me."  
  
"Yeah mother is pretty amazing and unpredictable."  
  
"I can see why you turned out so well."  
  
"Are you joking or are you serious cause I can't really tell?" Eren honestly asked.  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"Oh..." Eren said slightly higher pitched then usual.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I've never seen a mother put so much love and devotion to her kid. I think that's pretty wonderful."  
  
Eren looked at Levi, shocked by his warm and open words.  
  
"Yeah I consider my mom one of my best friends."  
  
"Seems like almost everyone is your best friend kid."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"I have Armin and Mikasa and mother."  
  
"What about all your little friends at school?"  
  
"They're... they're a different level of best friends!" Eren said hastily.  
  
"Oh so there's levels of friendship now?" Levi asked amused.  
  
"Well yeah. It's already hard enough to make it on my best friend list."  
  
"Really?" Levi said in almost a sarcastic disbelief like way.  
  
"First there's the enemy."  
  
Why did enemy come first? The man asked himself.  
  
"Then there's the acquaintance then there's the ehh kind of a friend that's just there then there's a friend then there's a real friend and then there's a best friend. See that's a process man."  
  
"I see, and where do I fall in this friend category of yours?"  
  
"Huh? Don't you know already?"  
  
"Hmm." Levi hummed in thought  
  
 "I wanna hear you say it again."  
  
"W-why?"  
  
"Just say it." Levi commanded in a gentle tone.  
  
"Y-you're my best friend." Eren said fidgeting with his hands.  
  
"Am I in the same category as your other friends?"  
  
"N-no, you're in a whole different category of your own."  
  
"Ahh really? What kind of category?"  
  
"Not telling."  
  
"You can tell me, come on."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Eren." Levi drawled his name.  
  
The boy blushed.  
  
"I'll let it slide this time but next time I'll make you tell me."  
  
"I don't want to know what you mean by that." Eren mumbled.  
  
Levi couldn't help but turn that corner lip of his into a small smile.  
  
Knowing that he was even somewhat special in Eren's eyes made his pulse rise.  
  
Sleepy eyes soon took over Eren once again.  
  
"Levi talk to me." Eren whined.  
  
"About what brat?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"I suck at small talk."  
  
"Do you have a hard time pooping in front of others? Cause I do." Eren asked randomly.  
  
"What the hell? When are you pooping in front of someone else?"  
  
"You know like in public bathrooms."  
  
"Ugh I fucking hate public bathrooms." Levi cringed.  
  
"But when you gotta go you gotta go." Said Eren.  
  
"Fuck that I'll hold my shit in if I have to."  
  
"That's... just awful." Eren made a face of discomfort.  
  
"So is the thousands of men's dirty asses now touching your ass."  
  
"I never thought of it that way."  
  
"See what I mean?"  
  
"I mean yes but If I have to poop I'm gonna poop."  
  
"Okay next topic." Levi said wanting to change the subject on public bathrooms in general.  
  
"Are you going to see your sister?"

How did we get from conversating about shit to my little sister? Only Eren....  
  
"I mean eventually sometime soon I will hopefully."  
  
"Are you nervous meeting her at all?"  
  
"I am. I don't know what to say or do." Levi clenched on the steering wheel.  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
"Huh?" Levi asked almost surprised or caught off guard.  
  
"You don't have to do---"  
  
"I want to." Eren quickly cut the man off.  
  
Levi allowed another sigh to escape before he spoke once more.  
  
"Well it's not like I can stop you even if I wanted to."  
  
"Nope you can't get rid of me that easily." The boy said with a cheesy like smile.  
  
"That wouldn't even cross my mind little brat."  
  
Eren hummed happily. Happy that times like these were back. These precious moments that he had missed with Levi so much.  
  
Silence soon took over once more and Eren was drifting in and out of sleep every few minutes.  
  
"Levi... promise me you'll never leave me again no matter what." The boy said softly. His lids halfway closed.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"So when I wake up... you'll still be here?"  
  
"I'll still be here kid."  
  
That reassuring smile took place on Eren's lips as he finally allowed his eyes to fully rest. He then turned away from the man his face now towards the window.  
  
"Levi... thank you...for coming after me."  
  
Levi didn't respond. He was too happy to even respond.  
  
Eren must have wanted me to come after him this whole time.  
  
"Eren?" Levi finally called.  
  
The boy's head bopped along the head rest. The older man could also see well rested eyes along the reflection of his car window sill.  
  
"I always will." He said lowly.  
  
A buzz like sound then rang throughout the car. Levi didn't think much of it until it relentlessly had gone off multiple times throughout the next hour.  
  
"Goddamn that shit is annoying."  
  
The old man rummaged through the middle arm rest of the car to find Eren's cell phone in the same place where he had put his unknowingly.  
  
The screen turned on once again with not a call but a text message this time.  
  
Levi squinted at the several new found notifications.  
  
**Erwin** \- 4 missed calls.  
  
**Erwin**  
I just got back in town Eren.  
  
**Erwin**  
I need to see you.  
  
**Erwin**  
I miss you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have Erwin and Levi definitely crossing paths again. I'm looking forward to it!  
> And Levi is obviously having a much harder time hiding his affection towards our little baby Eren.  
> I promise the next chapter will be better and the next chapters on forth.  
> Thank you for those who still are sticking around for my story and reading love you guys! >_


	20. Handsome showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about to go down  
> down town  
> deep in the balls  
> jiggly wiggly  
> shit is about to get fucked up in here  
> hahaha just kidding  
> it's not gonna be that crazy XD  
> i mean it's a romcom of course what do you expect?  
> I'm sure not Attack on Titan  
> hahaha get it? lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out blaqmarquet she is a very talented and amazing artist and her chubby Eren is just too fucking adorable! And on point! DX Thank you so much blaqmarket for even taking the time to make these! I will definitely make an order to you soon! :)  
> http://blaqmarquet.tumblr.com/post/98192666279/alright-you-guys-coughcough-someone-help-me  
> http://blaqmarquet.tumblr.com/post/100386565824/yay-finally-finished-this-read-the-adorable
> 
> Also Undertakerla you are just so sweet my chubby Eren partner! Thank you so much! I love the puppy costume on Eren that was one of my favorite chapters *_* It's soo adorable and cute!  
> http://undertakerla.tumblr.com/post/118064875811/from-the-fanfic-handsome-hands-the-story-is

Once upon a time there was a mystic creature who lived along the deepest of the forest. The creature was known as an ogre who was very different from the others. He was kind and gentle, honest and true. The ogre was called ugly by the others, teased and taunted. The other creatures of the forest dismissed him, the ogre who only wanted to make friends. He was then told by his mother that one day he would too turn into a great beautiful creature of one who would make many friends and be loved by all. And as the years went by the ugly creature only grew with no change to his appearance and no hope of others speaking with the ugly ogre. so the creature decided that he'd then reside to live in a hollow tree, a place of peace to be alone where he can finally be happy.

But one day another mystic creature known as a fairy approached the ugly creature.  
  
"May I sit with you? I'm trying to hide from someone."  
  
"No I like to be alone." The ogre answered solemnly.  
  
"Well... let's be alone together." The fairy suggested.  
  
The ugly ogre was taken aback by the beautiful mystic fairy. It's bright light illuminating the dark hollow tree.  
  
"You're light is too bright." The creature crouched deeper into the darkness.  
  
"Then may I share some of my light with you?" The fairy offered his hand towards the creature.  
  
"But what if I burn out to quickly?"  
  
"Don't worry I won't let you."  
  
And so the ogre took the beautiful fairy's hand as they resided in the now lit hollow tree.

And before the fairy had even realized it himself, he had soon taken a liking to the kind honest ogre.

\-----  
  
"Levi you can come inside if you want." Eren offered while leaning into the passenger seat window.  
  
"Ahh I'll be in, in a minute."  
  
"Alright then see ya inside." He then pushed himself off as he strolled in through the front door.  
  
The grey eyed man placed his firm hands along the steering wheel as he threw his forehead against it. Once he sat there in deep thought for a good five minutes he was finally able to unbuckle and allow himself in.  
  
Levi then walked through the entryway towards the kitchen where he witnessed a beaming Eren rummaging through the supposed recent calls and texts on his cell phone.  
  
"I'll be right back Levi I have to do something real quick." The boy said with haste and hidden excitement in his voice as he ran towards his room.  
  
Levi, the possessive man he was followed Eren who unknowingly had already closed the door. The old man only leaned against the wall, his head pressed and back leaned in a nonchalant manner while his hands were deep in his pockets.  
  
"Uh h-hi it's me Eren." The boy said shyly.  
  
"Oh Yeah I forgot you put my name in already haha." The boy then laughed nervously.  
  
"H-how was your trip? W-was it fun?"  
  
"I'm sorry I wish you had a better time there."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"L-lots of stuff. It was a really fun weekend. I had a surprise visit too." Eren said happily.  
  
"I'll tell you more about it when we can hang out again."  
  
" Wha... Y-you missed me?"  
  
"I... I missed you too." He said in a minuscule volume.  
  
"What am I doing now? I Just got home from my mom's house actually."  
  
"N-no you can't come now." Eren said frantically.  
  
"I know but today just isn't the best time... I'm sorry."  
  
"Tomorrow? Um I can do that."  
  
"I don't have a nice voice!"  
  
"No I don't." Eren then mumbled.  
  
"S-stop laughing it's not funny."  
  
There was a moment of silence before the boy spoke through the cell again.  
  
"Erwin... did you really miss me?" Eren asked timidly.  
  
"N-nevermind you don't have to answer that!"  
  
"E-Erwin! Don't say it like that." Eren whined cutely."  
  
Levi on the other side of the boy's door had a black like aura surrounding the man before he then pushed himself off.  
  
He vividly remembered how upset Eren was last time when the older was set off instantly when he found out he was conversing with the tall blonde man.  
  
"Okay I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Alright bye."  
  
Eren then swiftly came out of the doorway.  
  
"Levi?" Eren asked as he slightly jumped.  
  
"H-how long were you there for?"  
  
"I just got here. I was going to ask you where the toilet paper was."  
  
"Oh toilet paper is in the linen closet by the bathroom."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Levi pushed himself off with ease now walking towards the linen closet with Eren following not to far behind.  
  
"Eren let's hang out tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow? Uh... tomorrow isn't really a good time for me." The boy said timidly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I...I have errands I need to run tomorrow."  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
"No It's fine i-it'll be boring anyways."  
  
"Eren trust me nothing is ever boring when your involved."  
  
"Well that's true I am pretty awesome." The boy jokingly added.  
  
"Great I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Wait w-what?!" The boy said frantically.  
  
"Y-you can't!"  
  
"Eren what's wrong?"  
  
"N-nothing's wrong... I mean... It's something I need to do on my own."  
  
The older man's eyebrows scrunched up together, bringing his face up, close and personal towards the chubby boy. The panicked expression crossing Eren's face was apparent as Levi now squinted his eyes. The boy backing up ever so slightly barely even made much of a difference between the two.  
  
"Hmm... Fine."  
  
Eren then allowed an exasperating sigh to escape between his pink lips at how relieved he actually was now.  
  
"But don't be surprised if I drop by for a surprise visit."  
  
"But I won't be home." Eren said confusingly.  
  
The taller man's corner lip then curved upward, full of mischief.  
  
 "I know."  
\---------  
  
The very next morning Eren awoke to the obnoxious sound he had called an alarm. With anticipation he jumped up disoriented for a moment before his senses had come back to him momentarily.  
  
Teal eyes then scanned for his cell phone that he soon had found underneath the soft tanned like pillow.  
  
Erwin  
\- Good Morning Eren.  
  
Erwin  
\- Are we still meeting up at 3:00?  
  
Eren nearly dropped his phone before he finally found a good grip as he messaged the older blonde man back.  
  
Eren  
\- Hi Erwin :)  
  
Wait why did I write his name? That was just dumb.  
  
Eren  
\- Good Morning and yes I'll be there at 3:00.  
  
Sweaty palms were soon taking form as he fiddled with them.  
  
Erwin  
\- Great I'm really looking forward to seeing you Eren.  
  
Eren blushed at the quickly received text message.  
  
Eren  
\- Me too! :D  
  
Eren slapped himself on the very top of his forhead after he'd already hit send.  
  
Damn why do I always only realize how stupid my messages look after I send them already?  
  
The teal eyed boy then threw his cell along the plush like bed and swiftly moved towards the bathroom.  
  
All that clouded his mind was to see Erwin today. He didn't know why but he had looked forward to seeing him today much more than usual.  
  
I won't have to think about it.  
  
I can distract myself today.  
  
Eren began to smile at the thought while running water awaited to change it's temperature along the shower head.  
  
Erwin is always really nice to me.  
  
I enjoy spending my time with him.  
  
Eren quickly then removed his pajamas as he slipped himself inside the shower. The boy then proceeded on washing his hair thoroughly along with the rest of his body.  
  
The boy could feel the fatty flesh as he scrubbed along his under arms along with his big soft stomach that he was most self conscious about.  
  
He's always telling me to think more of myself.  
  
But I don't know how to go about that.  
  
When I don't even like what I see.  
  
Once Eren was finally rinsed off he pulled the baby blue towel down and wrapped it as most as he could around his big body. Not like the towel could ever completely wrap itself around his entirety anyways.  
  
After brushing his teeth thoroughly and combing his hair as best as he could he then went into his closet trying to pick the best outfit he could possibly find along it's catastrophic state.  
  
I should really do laundry more. The boy grimaced.  
  
Eren found a nice maroon colored cardigan and an off white buttoned down shirt he could use to layer it with.  
  
Where are my pants?! The boy asked himself in frustration.  
  
Oh yeah I forgot I brought some of my good pairs with me on the trip.  
  
Eren rummaged through his large suitcase coming across a dark pair of blue jeans.  
  
Eren didn't really like wearing jeans since they were always uncomfortable whenever he'd sit along his waistline. But these were an exception. These plain old jeans were a god send since for once because they had fit most comfortably. Hell he always wished that he'd have bought more if he could find them again.  
  
Once the younger boy had finally put his outfit together he then dressed himself seamlessly. He avoided making contact with the bathroom mirror since his flesh would pop out here or there while sliding the clothing up.  
  
"There finally the hard part is done." Eren released a soft like sigh.  
  
"I...I should smell nice too I guess." Eren convinced himself with a shrug.  
  
On the bathroom counter was a cologne his mother had bought him a couple of months ago that he'd rarely ever used.  
  
_Here honey this is for you. Those pheromones of yours will make them go crazy once they smell this off of you!_  
  
Mom is always spouting such embarrassing things. The boy scratched at his soft fluffy like hair that was now dried.  
  
I wonder if it really works.  
  
N-no! Of course not! Why would that even matter if it did.  
  
The boy then sprayed a generous amount of cologne on his neck and wrist.  
  
Well... maybe a little more won't hurt.  
  
The boy sprayed more along his whole chubby stature including his arms.  
  
There's nothing wrong with wanting to smell a little extra nice once in a while right?  
\------

  
"I-I have to hurry." Eren breathed heavily while swiftly walking along the paved sidewalk.  
  
The boy looked at his digital watch which read 2:30 pm.  
  
"I'm almost there."

Once Eren had finally reached his destination he scoped around to see if Erwin was anywhere to be found.  
  
Is it bad that I showed up this early? Even though I wanted to.  
  
Eren fidgeted with the bottom hem of his cardigan while standing beside the coffee shop Erwin had asked to meet him up at.  
  
The boy looked at his watch again reading 2:35 pm.  
  
Well at least I'm not late.  
  
Eren faced downward towards his brown colored dress shoes that pressed closely together, his cheeks containing a flush of pink in them.  
  
I feel kind of nervous.  
  
I wonder if it's because it's been a while since I last saw him.  
  
"Eren?"  
  
The boy threw his head up instantly at the resonating voice that called out to him.  
  
And I almost forgot  
  
He's also really really handsome.  
  
"E-Erwin your already here."  
  
The older blonde wore a white cashmere turtle neck sweater with a light brownish colored trench coat and a hint of grey in his well fitted pants along with his black colored dress shoes.  
  
"I tried to come a little earlier but you still got here before me."  
  
H-he noticed! Nooooo! Now he'll think I'm desperate or something!  
  
"I can't believe you showed up earlier then me. That makes me a pretty happy guy right now."  
The man smiled earnestly.  
  
"I-I" Eren stuttered. He couldn't find the words in him to use as an excuse as his mind jumbled all over the place.  
  
"Did I make you wait long?"  
  
Eren shook his head rapidly side to side.  
  
"I haven't waited too long." He then answered shyly.  
  
Erwin sighed in relief at this.  
  
"Oh good I was worried I had you waiting too long for me."  
  
Eren began to fidget with his fingers now. Nerves soon taking over his body. Erwin watched as his timid state exuded.  
  
"Eren." Erwin brought his face down eye level with the younger boy's.  
  
"Let's go inside."  
  
"O-okay."  
  
Meanwhile Levi nearly huffed in and out behind the odd shaped bushes like a god damn angry bull.  
  
Hanji snickered lowly at the rare sight.  
  
"Ho ho Levi is getting super jealous!"  
  
The grey eyed man bopped her along the top of her head before silencing her.  
  
"Shut the fuck up." He growled intently.  
  
"Eren looks so fucking cute though. That sweet tubby little thing. I can definitely read his body language from here. He looks really excited and yet really nervous. Aww talk about a school girl c----"  
  
"Don't even finish that statement you damn shitty four eyes." Levi demanded as his hand cupped over the woman's mouth.  
  
Loud obscure muffled sounds soon collected behind the big massive bushes.  
  
"Would you stop it, it sounds like I'm trying to rape you or something."  
  
"Says the creepy 30 year old man spying on his young lover!" The woman whispered loudly.  
  
"He's not my lover."  
  
"Hehe I know that's the funny part about this whole ordeal." She cackled once again.  
  
"I swear if you weren't a woman I would smite you right now."  
  
Hanji swayed back and forth as both hands were placed under her chin.  
  
"Oh you two haven't changed one bit since the good ole days. Always rivaling the other, trying to one up each other. Such good friendship!"  
  
"We are not friends..." Levi said in a minuscule tone.  
  
"Yes you are!" Hanji reprimanded.  
  
"Now quit being such a stubborn old bastard and make up already! I miss us all hanging out together. Do you know how hard it is to schedule both of you to hang out on different days? It's pretty fucking hard."  
  
"No... He took it too far once he had set his eyes on what's mine."  
  
"Levi your doing it again."  
  
"Doing what Hanji?" The older man asked in annoyance.  
  
"Being all possessive. I mean I think it's freaking hot but couldn't that possibly steer Eren away even more if you do?"  
  
THE PREVIOUS DAY  
  
"He thought I liked Mikasa." Levi slumped in his seat as he slammed his forehead downward against the counter tops.  
  
Hanji on the receiving end of the counter stood behind the register with both arms wrapped around her stomach tightly.  
  
"Oh my god this is too funny!" Hanji sent a boisterous laugh among the bakery.  
  
"No it's not." Levi said in frustration while kneading the raven like locks through his fingers.  
  
"Yes it is. Cause your doing this all to yourself."  
  
The man's eyes widened at Hanji's honest words.  
  
"Why are you torturing yourself like this?" The spunky haired woman leaned in along the counter top.  
  
"What if... what if he doesn't want me?"  
  
"Holy shit are you Levi?"  
  
"What kind of stupid question is that of course I'm me."  
  
"The usual Levi I know would grab a challenge by the balls and fuck it effortlessly with his pinky!"  
  
Levi made a disturbed like expression that soon turned into amusement.  
  
"This is different. I never thought I would fall for anyone."  
  
"Well you are now, that's all that matters is now."  
  
Hanji then slid her hand along Levi's cheek in a gentle like manner. "So stop drudging up the past and just live in the now."  
  
The raven haired man looked up at his old friend.  
  
 "Go get yo man!"  
  
Levi scoffed in amusement as he smirked at the woman now.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
CURRENT DAY  
  
"This was your idea in the first place." Levi reprimanded.  
  
"And you followed. It's not like I put a freaking gun to your head. Besides you knew it was a great idea."  
  
"Great is a huge understatement."  
  
"You know you secretly wanted to."  
  
"I feel like a creep."  
  
"Two creepsters hangin in da bushes hehe."  
  
"Get out." Levi tried to kick Hanji out of his bush.

After he finally aimed at his target, this had caused the crazy four eyed woman to roll out of the secluded bush and onto the paved sidewalk. Sticks and branches massacred the high pony tail whilst her glasss were slightly disheveled.  
  
"Oh look! They look like there getting pretty cozy over there." Hanji pointed, piqued in interest. Her eyes seeping holes through the two inside the glass windowed cafe.  
  
"Do you feel like someone's watching us or is it just me?" Eren turned from side to side inside the coffee shop relentlessly.  
  
"No it's not just you I can feel it as well." Erwin said never leaving his eyes on the adorable sight before him.  
  
"Maybe I'm just being paranoid." The boy said laughing nervously.  
  
"Eren I really did miss you."  
  
Erwin said scooting slightly closer to the boy then before.  
  
"I-I missed you too." Eren said as he blushed with a gentle smile. His eyes averting Erwin's intense blue ones.  
  
"Oh and umm... I-I meant to tell you... to tell you that Levi came back."  
  
The older man looked neither surprised nor upset at the new found information.  
  
"He did, did he?" He said as more of a statement than a question.  
  
"H-he apologized for everything. I was so angry at him and so hurt but... I was also really happy and excited. I hated that I couldn't stay mad at him for long. But I never could when it came to Levi."  
  
"I still can't forgive him, just running away like that. Not even bothering to let you know where he even was at least."  
  
Eren knew how Erwin clearly felt on the sensitive topic. He couldn't blame how Erwin felt on his end. But he didn't know Levi like he did. Parts of Levi that Erwin most likely has no clue about. He now quickly wanted to avert the awkward air of the subject at hand.

"Thank you Erwin for being there for me the whole time. I don't think I would have even somewhat recovered if it wasn't for you." The boy said sweetly.  
  
"Well you could thank me in another way too."  
  
"Like w-what? I'll do anything!" Eren preached earnestly  
  
"Hmm a kiss perhaps."  
  
Erwin glided his thumb along the bottom of Eren's pink plump lips.  
  
"Y-you want... You want..."  
  
"Don't you remember when I told you I liked you?"  
  
"Umm y-yes." The boy crouch over in a minuscule tone.  
  
"I really meant it you know. I have fallen for you actually. The more your away the more anxious I get."  
  
"E-Erwin I..."  
  
"I know... you have feelings for someone else."

Eren looked quite confused at the new found statement Erwin was clearly making.

"For someone else?"

"Yes." Erwin simply replied.  
  
"Wait... what? N-no I don't!"  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Erwin asked in his suave like tone.  
  
Eren looked away towards the ground once again.  
  
"Y-yes I'm sure."

Erwin then crouched over the small square like table slightly creating less space between the two.  
  
"Even if you were I'd still try and take you away."  
  
"Holy shit did you see that?!" Hanji turned to Levi only witnessing killer like eyes exuding the man.  
  
The woman nearly jumped at the vicious sight.  
  
"Levi? Uh... are you alright?"  
  
His cat like eyes sharpened as he stared through the bushes. The glass like window peering through the two of close distance to one another.  
  
But seeing that person glide his thumb over Eren's lips, just the thought of that thing touching his cute little Eren had set him off to god knows what.  
  
"Levi your kinda scaring me here." The four eyed woman nervously laughed.  
  
"Eren is that cologne I smell?" Erwin asked in a breathy tone. His nose of close proximity towards his neck.  
  
"Maybe." The younger answered shyly.  
  
"It smells really good on you."  
  
"Did you wear it just for me?" Erwin asked flirtatiously.  
  
Eren blushed even more not denying the fact that he probably did in fact wear it for him.  
  
"Eren."  
  
"Y-yes"  
  
Erwin then slowly leaned in watching as the younger boy's body laid still and his eyes widened.  
  
"L-Levi!" Hanji grunted as her arms were wrapped around the man's right leg.  
  
The grey eyed man proceeded on walking towards the shop even if he had to drag along that crazy shithead with him.  
  
"Don't gooo in there!"  
  
Once closer towards the cafe window the man put himself at an instant halt.  
  
He watched as the boy gently placed both hands on Erwin's chest pushing him away ever so slightly.  
  
He... He doesn't want him? Levi asked himself.  
  
"W-what are you doing?"  
  
"I was going to kiss you silly."  
  
"H-here?" Eren looked around bashfully.  
  
"Y-you want others to see?" The boy muffled as he hid his face behind his chubby like hands.  
  
"Would you rather go elsewhere?" Icy blue eyes whispered towards teal ones.  
  
"I-I don't know." The nerves began coursing through him once again like a plague.  
  
Erwin wants to  
  
Kiss me  
  
I don't know  
  
What to do  
  
I feel nervous  
  
But I also feel anticipation  
  
It feels right  
  
And yet not right  
  
No matter how, I can't wrap my mind around it  
  
Erwin really does  
  
Like me.  
  
"Come with me then." Erwin held his hand tightly into his, pulling him outside the shop's brown glass paneled doors swiftly.  
  
"W-wait we didn't even get c-coffee!" Eren stuttered as the brisk wind blew against the two.  
  
"That's the point." Erwin said with a heavy addicting chuckle.  
  
"I-I don't get it." The boy said innocently.  
  
"Don't worry that's what makes life wonderful sometimes."  
\-------  
  
"Hanji get in the car."  
  
"Aye eye captain!" The crazy woman sent a salute before running towards the passenger side of the black leather seat.  
  
They passed me  
  
He passed me  
  
He didn't even see me  
  
He didn't notice I was even there  
  
He only looked  
  
He only had all eyes  
  
On Erwin  
\--------  
  
"W-where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see." The man smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"Erwin I-I'm really nervous."  
  
"Why are you nervous? I never intended to make you uncomfortable." Erwin said with a worried expression.  
  
Eren shook his head "No I meant if... if you did that to me."  
  
"If I did what to you?"  
  
"I-I'm not gonna say it!"  
  
"Aww your so cute I swear." Erwin chuckled under his breath.  
  
Eren then looked down at his palms that intertwined with one another.  
  
The thought of Levi's hand gliding, touching, and playing along with his soon came to mind. The way Levi lolled along his back when he'd exchange ridiculous notions of calling him adorable and beautiful. The way Levi looked at him, those eyes that appeared so sincere and yet so serious. The boy smiled to himself with these frivolous yet wonderful thoughts that caused his chest to throb oddly. He then placed his hand over his heart, clenching onto the fabric, his eyes closed shut as he shook his head at a rapid like pace.  
  
Why am I thinking about that now at a time like this?  
  
Even though I'm with Erwin  
  
I'm still thinking  
  
of Levi  
  
At a time like this  
  
I really am  
  
A horrible person  
  
"Eren we're here."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's a park." Eren simply said piqued with curiosity.  
  
"I mean it's not just any park it's Central Park." Erwin corrected.  
  
"My mother used to take me here a lot when I was younger." The boy sent a soft like smile over the fond memories.  
  
Erwin then allowed himself out of the driver's seat as he soon shut the door behind him and quickly jogged towards Eren's side before the younger could open his own door.  
  
"T-thank you."  
  
Erwin offered his hand out towards Eren that was covered in a black leather glove. The boy reciprocated by sliding his chubby palm into the masculine larger one.  
  
"Of course." Erwin pulled the boy's hand towards his lips. The man then pressed his thinner yet soft lips firmly and yet gently atop of his knuckles.  
  
Eren jumped back slightly as his chubby cheeks went red.  
  
"No need to be shy even though I prefer you that way." The older murmured along his knuckles as icy blue sickles bored into ocean like ones.  
  
Erwin then pulled on Eren's forearm with more force causing the boy to fall right into his grasp. One strong arm wrapped around his back while the other hand caressing his soft cheek.  
  
"I'm gonna romance you today Eren." He whispered towards flushed ears.  
  
"W-what was that?" Eren asked wanting the man to clearly repeat those very words he clearly thought he'd mistaken.  
  
"Eren let me take you away." He then whispered as he grazed teeth ever so lightly on the top of his left ear.  
  
"E-Erwin!"  
  
"I can't help it when I know what I want." He breathed.  
  
Erwin then picked him up with ease before settling him down as his feet finally met the ground.  
  
"Come on let's go." Erwin said with anticipation as he grabbed for the chubby boy's hand.  
  
\------  
  
 "Levi your driving too fast!" Hanji grasped for dear life onto the car handle that sat above her head.  
  
The man took the sharpest of turns while speeding along the heavy traffic.  
  
"I just saw him turn into the park."  
  
"Oh shit this guy ain't playin he's pulling out all the stops!" Hanji squealed.  
  
The older man remained silent yet focused on the busy roads. Clenching and twitching causing his body to become very tense.  
  
Once he arrived he found a parking space amongst the many of cars in one of the garage spots on the second level.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." Levi said in monotone.   
  
"I think it's pretty fun dontcha think?! We're like cool ass spies!"  
  
"Amateur spies."  
  
Levi then pressed his head against the black leather steering wheel.  
  
"He didn't tell me. No matter how many times I asked he lied to me."  
  
Hanji placed her hand atop of his soft raven like hair.  
  
"He probably knew you'd go batshit if he told you, I mean look at where we are." She said in the softest of tones.  
  
"I can't help it."

The woman rearranged her seat belt as she turned towards Levi fully now.

  
"Sometimes it takes someone taking away something you love in order to take that extra step in getting it back."  
  
"And the beautiful part is you'll never let it go once you get it back."

Levi then turned slowly Hanji's way. "God i hate it when your right." He growled.  
  
"I'll never... let him run into another man's arm again."  
  
"That's the Levi I know! Take what's yours!" The woman growled back with excitement.  
  
Levi proceeded on swiftly exiting the driver's seat while Hanji fell out of the passenger seat instead.  
  
"Ouch." Hanji whined.  
  
Levi walked on over to the crazy woman's side.  
  
"Jeez your a hot mess." Levi knelt down to offer a hand.  
  
The Four eyed woman sent a cheesy like smile as she threw herself back up on her own, nearly slapping the man's hand away.  
  
She then smeared the black colored dirt off her face with her forearm, the exuding smile remaining.  
  
Her stance had then taken a sudden turn as if she was all the sudden some god forsaken power ranger.

"Let's do this shit."  
  
\-------  
  
Erwin had tugged the brunet haired boy along the elongated white bridge that stood over the water with It's reflecting light shining through.  
  
It wasn't as crowded as usual since it was the beginning of December. Eren's thick grey peacoat warmed him but not as much as the other much thicker coat would have. He then pulled his black fuzzy like mittens over his now cold hands. Rubbing his puffy cheeks with the mittens in hopes of warming up his face.  
  
"I can warm you up instead Eren."  
  
"Eh?... I-It's okay my fat should be able to help me survive cold winters such as t-these."  
  
Eren said creating space between the two.  
  
Erwin placed his fisted like hand towards his mouth following a minuscule like chuckle.  
  
"Eren you make it sound like your some kind of bear hibernating."  
  
"Well I might as well be."  
  
"Well I think your the cutest little bear I've ever seen then." Erwin said as he glided his hands on the boy's sides.  
  
"I do love how soft you are." He spoke in seductive like tone as he massaged the soft plushy like flesh that were his hips.  
  
"Erwin." Eren blushed as he breathed his name.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I-I feel weird."  
  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
  
"I... I don't k-know." Eren said timidly. He squeezed his eyes shut avoiding the man's intense gaze on him.  
  
"Do you not like it?" The blonde taller man knelt down whispering towards blushing red ears. His breath leaving a tickling sensation.  
  
The older kneaded his fingers even more into the softness of his sides as he kissed his forehead.  
  
"I-It's not that I don't like it."  
  
"Then what is it Eren?"  
  
"I'm not used to b-being touched l-like this."  
  
"Can I touch you a little more?" The man then kissed his neck gently.  
  
Eren felt many of goosebumps soon run all over his body.  
  
I like him  
  
I like him  
  
It's okay if Erwin touches me  
  
It's okay  
  
Erwin moved his hands up towards his chubby cheeks. Cupping them as he brought his face closer to the young boy's.  
  
Eren's breathing grew heavier by the second, the closer Erwin's lips drew.  
  
It's okay  
  
If it's Erwin  
  
I think that he can make me happy.  
  
I never even thought anyone would ever come to like me, to love me.  
  
But Erwin does  
  
If it's Erwin...  
  
A masculine hand appeared on Erwin's broad shoulder.  
  
Eren took notice of this odd notion almost instantly since his eyes were still opened.  
  
The hand clenched tightly onto the blonde man's shoulder causing him to give his full attention to whom was behind him now.  
  
The next thing he knew, he witnessed Erwin meeting direct contact with the man's fist.  
  
The belligerent punch caught Erwin by surprise. Causing him to stumble towards the ground.  
  
 Levi?  
  
"Levi!"  
  
Eren suddenly ran over to Erwin's side. He threw himself to his knees behind the older man with both hands on his shoulders. The boy the curved his head over Erwin's shoulder whilst the man had placed his hand over his eye.  
  
"Erwin are you okay?!" Eren asked stricken with panic.  
  
"I'm alright Eren." Erwin winced at the profound effect the vigorous punch had on his eye.  
  
"Levi what is wrong with you?!"  
  
The raven haired man neither flinched nor responded until several moments later.  
  
"That bastard." Levi brought his hand over his own chest, tightening his grasp over the thicker material.  
  
"Touched you."  
  
What Eren wasn't prepared for was the look on the older man's face. His voice growled with anger and rage and yet his facade looked more pained and hurt if anything.  
  
Of all the times he knew this man, he had never once seen him in such a state. His facade pleading and saddened engulfed with frustration and confusion.  
  
"Levi?" Eren asked in concern.  
  
Don't look at me like that.  
  
Please don't look at me. Eren couldn't take those pained grey eyes looking at him.  
  
"I deserved it." Erwin spoke up. His posture broadened as he sat up, finding ground whilst npushing himself onto his own two feet.  
  
Eren in swift motion moved towards Erwin to help him up.  
  
"Thank you Eren." He tried to smile through the throbbing pulse of his eye.  
  
"Erwin let me see." Eren lightly placed his hand on top of Erwin's, gently pulling away at the slight bruise forming under the handsome man's eye.  
  
"How bad does it hurt?"  
  
Erwin couldn't help but genuinely smile at how concerned the chubby boy was over him.  
  
"It hurts but it'll heal."  
  
"Eren he's a conniving bastard. I told you to stay away from him."  
  
"Y-you can't tell me w-who I can and can't hang out with." Th boy said timidly as he turned to Levi fully.  
  
"You don't know him like I do. He uses people, he's manipulative."  
  
"That was my past Levi. I've changed since then. We were still kids at that time, we were still friends and you accepted me even when I was once like that. I would never hurt Eren."  
  
"Bullshit."

"And this is coming from the same person who left Eren all alone all that time. Who ran away not even bothering to at least say one word to him. That was cowardice of you no matter what you were going through. so I'm sure not to take any offense to anything you've just said to me."

"You fucking bastard. You don't know shit."  
  
Erwin then passed Eren moving over towards the man in swift motion as he raised his fist punching Levi along his chin and lower lip.  
  
Levi stumbled awhile before he had caught back his momentum, springing forward, charging towards his target once more until Eren had blocked his way.  
  
"Levi stop it!" Eren had both hands on the grey eyed man's arms now holding him back as much as he could. His eyes closed tightly with his head pressed into Levi's chest as he tried to push him back.  
  
Levi pulled himself off not wanting to hurt the younger boy in the process.  
  
"Erwin you're no better hitting him back!" Eren exclaimed.  
  
"Just wanted to get a hit in at least." Erwin said cooly.  
  
"S-stop hurting each other."  
  
The two grown men looked at the timid yet bothered younger boy.  
  
"Levi your jealousy of Erwin is childish. He's no better than you nor are you better than him. And Erwin I don't know what else has happened between you two in the past but you're both special to me."  
  
"so please... just stop."  
  
Levi crossed his arms in a childish like manner. "Tch."  
  
Eren was right though. He was jealous of Erwin, he was always jealous of that fucking bastard. A rivalry of friendship that always came with mutual understanding. Until Erwin had set his eyes on what was his. Of all the people on this god forsaken Earth that Captain America little fucker had to choose, it was Eren.  
  
He was afraid he'd lose Eren. He had lost too many times to even count on countless things before with Erwin. How would this be any different.  
  
There was definitely one thing the old man realized in that moment. That jealousy can really be an ugly thing.  
  
"Truce?" Erwin brought his hand out towards Levi.  
  
Levi snubbed at the offering as he turned the other cheek.  
  
"Guess not warming up to me quite yet." Erwin said slowly putting his hand away.  
  
"Well we're even now." Erwin spoke up once again. "In all honesty I feel a lot better after doing that."  
  
"Hmmph." Levi huffed a prideful like sigh.  
  
"Definitely." Levi followed soon after.  
  
"Now let me see both of your wounds." Eren demanded cutely which was definitely non intentional.  
  
The two were almost entranced by this boy's demands as of lately this evening.  
  
"I can't believe I have two grown ass men beat up like this."  
  
The two men averted their eyes from the boy who glared at them.  
  
"I'll go get some ice."  
  
"I'll go with you." The grey eyed man instantly stood.  
  
"No you stay put right there. Both of you." He eyed both as he pointed with his index finger as if they were in trouble.  
  
In which most likely they were.

"Don't move." Eren demanded

"And don't hit each other." The boy turned back slightly.

The two men then scowled with intense exchange of eye contact.

 "Don't even look at each other."

The two sighed exasperatedly before the boy finally turned away to leave.   
  
"Well there goes my perfect date ruined."  
  
"You should know better than to try and take what's mine."  
  
"Levi he's not yours."  
  
"He's not yours either."  
  
Erwin sighed.  
  
"I need you to hear this Levi."  
  
"I do care about Eren. Despite my past, despite our rivalry we've always had with one another since we were kids. This is different. This is a person's feelings we're talking about. I don't take any of this lightly. Eren... Eren is very special to me. I mean he's like a ball of sunshine that comes into your life without even realizing it."  
  
"Yeah." Levi perked a softened smile.  
  
"I mean yeah I know." Levi mentally face palmed himself.  
  
"Levi as a friend I'm letting you know I'm serious about this... I've fallen for him."  
  
Levi's eyes moved towards Erwin's direction.  
  
"I really want to punch the shit out of you right now."  
  
"I know." Erwin smirked to himself.  
  
"And I'm not letting you have him." Levi said confidently.  
  
"After that stunt you just pulled back there I'm not so sure." Erwin exchanged words back.  
  
"I really want to punch the shit out of you right now."  
  
"Note taken."  
\------  
  
Heavy breathing ensued the younger as he jogged up towards the two.  
  
"Here I got ice packs, bandages, and some band-aids. I'm sorry it took me so long."  
  
"You didn't have to do all of that for me." The two said simultaneously.  
  
They both then looked at one another as if two alpha dogs were claiming their territory.  
  
"Oh... um it's no problem r-really."

"Wait... Did you two?" The boy on-looked seeing both Erwin and Levi even more bruised up and battered now then they were before.

"What did you two do while I was gone?"

"Nothing." The two answered simultaneously once more.

He then allowed a sigh to escape his lips.

"Never mind I don't even want to know."  
  
Eren soon went over to Erwin's side first placing the ice pack over the bruised eye that was slowly forming.  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"A little but it feels much better now." Erwin gazed up at the younger.  
  
"That's good I'm glad it's feeling better." Eren said kindly.

"Thank you for helping me Eren."

"I-It's no problem." He responded shyly.

Eren could then visualize those icy blue eyes that stood before him. They were always so pretty to him that he could really get lost into them if he'd had wanted to.  
  
"I don't like being ignored." Levi said with arms crossed.  
  
"Huh? I-I'm not ignoring you." Eren stuttered.  
  
"Aren't you gonna heal my wound too?" He asked with an underlying lace of command.  
  
Eren sighed before going towards Levi now placing the ice pack along his cut lip and slightly bruised jaw.  
  
Eren pressed the ice pack harder than needed to out of pure spite.  
  
"Oi not so hard brat."  
  
"Jeez your such a baby."  
  
"No I'm not you brat. Your obviously the baby here."  
  
"Really?" Eren raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Tch." Levi reciprocated.  
  
"Now hold still for just a second."  
  
Eren grabbed for his chin without much thought but wanting to keep the grumpy old man still.  
  
Levi on the other hand was in a pleasant state of having his sassy little Eren up and close to him like this. Eren was just too fucking adorable at times like these when he was trying to be firm with the man.  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"Yeah it hurts like hell you should leave the pack on there longer."  
  
"O-oh okay." Eren said bashfully while patting the pack gently onto his bottom lip and jaw.  
  
He really didn't mind holding the pack for Levi.

His thinner lined pale lips and masculine angled jaw took much of his attention while patting the bruised area.  
  
I'm such a pervert.  
  
I shouldn't be thinking of him  
  
Especially like this  
  
"Eren could you help me with mine as well?" Erwin asked.  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
Eren patted Levi's wound a little more before placing the pack into his hands. He then swiftly moved back towards Erwin's direction directly putting the cold item along the lower area of his eye.  
  
"Eren your always thinking of others. That's one of the reasons why I like you so much."  
  
"Eh? Umm I d-didn't know that." The boy blushed like hellfire that Erwin was bold enough to say something like that in front of the old grumpy like man.  
  
Eren moved his eyes to his peripheral noticing the scowl and disdain crossing over the man's facade.  
  
"That's just disgusting, keep that shit to yourself eyebrows."  
  
Does... Levi think being gay is gross?  
  
If he finds out that I'm gay

he'll probably think I'm definitely gross.  
  
He will probably hate me.  
  
I don't want Levi to hate me.  
  
"Don't get all upset just because you couldn't s---" Levi tried kicking the old blonde man along the shin area instantly but Erwin had slid along the bench much faster before he could make contact.  
  
"Hey!" Eren called out.  
  
"I guess I'm just gonna have to sit between you two now." Eren said firmly.  
  
Levi tilted his head away from Erwin's direction as he continued to scowl; arms and legs crossed.  Erwin however had both hands on his knees as he carried a more calming like facade.  
  
Awkward silence soon ensued until the blue eyed man slid his hand along Eren's knee to his thigh midway.  
  
This notion caused the boy to jump before fully taking in what was really happening.  
  
The grey eyed man grasped for Erwin's wrist aggressively, shanking the object in hand.  
  
"You see? Erwin is a fucking pervert." Levi spoke with disdain.  
  
"Hmm your definitely a pervert. You just don't show it." Erwin said with an elongated  smile.  
  
"Don't touch him."  
  
"That's Eren's decision to make not yours."  
  
Levi stood completely flustered at the utter situation before him.  
  
"Eren let's get out of here." Levi clasped onto the chubbier like wrist, almost in the midst of pulling the boy up.  
  
"But... I want to stay." Big ocean like eyes bored into his intently.  
  
Levi turned away from those puppy orbs growling under his breath as he clenched his teeth together. His hand still complacent on the younger boy's wrist.  
  
Erwin placed his hand over Eren's. His fingers closing over the boy's chubbier ones before quickly leaning in where his lips had finally met the boy's.  
  
Wide eyes made impact on the Eren's face as Erwin pressed his lips more firmly into pink plush ones.  
  
Erwin then slowly opened his eyes. His lips not leaving the wondrous taste of the younger.  
  
Erwin is kissing me.  
  
His lips are on mine.  
  
I can't believe this is even happening.  
  
My first kiss.

My very first kiss!  
  
I never thought I would ever have my first kiss.  
  
My heart is beating really fast  
  
I feel like I can't breathe  
  
I can't believe Erwin is kissing me.  
  
Is this really happening?  
  
This has to be a dream.  
  
Yeah definitely...  
  
Before long Erwin slowly released his lips from Eren's. A smile soon exuding from Erwin as he looked into the other's eyes.

"Let me take you away." Erwin then whispered over soft lips.  
  
Levi with his back still turned away combed his fingers through out his soft ravened hair.

He then turned back towards the younger.  
  
"You don't know what you want."  
  
All Levi could see were Eren's hands kneaded onto the tops of his knees tightly as a flush of red and pink collaborated over his chubby features.  
  
He looked quite stiff and oddly very nervous for someone who was just practically sitting.  
  
"Eren?" Levi asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"H-huh?" Eren turned his head in swift motion towards the call of his name.  
  
Levi reeled in the distance between the two by mere inches. His eyes following Eren's mannerisms intently.  
  
"W-what?" The boy asked moving his eyes in every direction avoiding piercing grey ones.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"N-nothing h-happened!" The boy said bashfully.  
  
Levi grabbed for Eren's face. Soft flushing cheeks remained as he turned the boy's head downward towards the side as he witnessed tomato colored ears taking over.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"N-no I'm n-not." Eren shook his head between Levi's hold from side to side.  
  
"Yes you are." He knelt down towards his ear, whispering in that velvety tone of his.  
  
Levi then turned Eren back towards Erwin's direction wrapping both of his arms around the pudgy boy's upper shoulders and neck from behind.  
  
The man's structured face pressed lightly against Eren's soft one as dark grey eyes glared at the blonde man who smiled profoundly. Gentle eyes gazing amongst only the boy, completely ignoring the raven haired man above.  
  
"Don't touch what's mine."  
  
What's mine?  
  
Erwin stood from the white crescent bench in place. His eyes still only on the younger.  
  
"That's Eren's choice to make."  
  
What does he mean what's mine?  
  
"I don't think Eren is in a state of mind to be able to make a choice at the moment." The silky smooth voice vibrated along the boy's soft pink cheek.  
  
"I... I don't understand w-what's going on." Eren admitted shyly.  
  
"Eren we're leaving." Levi said with a firm and yet more gentle tone towards the boy.  
  
The man turned towards the other direction of the bridge tugging the younger along.  
  
"But Levi..."  
  
Eren turned back towards Erwin, worry taking over the boy's face.  
  
Levi turned to a hault. Allowing Erwin to see only his side profile as his head dangled towards the arch of his shoulder while his other hand lay amongst his hip.  
  
"You can reschedule your play date for another time. I'm taking him back with me."  
  
The older said more for Eren's sake more than anything else.  
  
Levi turned his back away from Erwin once again as he proceeded on taking the boy.  
  
The man scurried his pace until Eren couldn't even see Erwin anymore once they had reached the other end of the bridge.  
  
"N-no." Eren breathed heavily as he forced his own body to stop. Defying Levi's strong pull he had on him only moments ago.  
  
"I-I want to stay." He spoke in a minuscule tone only Levi could hear.  
  
"I-I want him... to take me away." The boy said with pained, saddened like eyes.  
  
WHAT ERWIN HAD SPOKEN PREVIOUSLY TO EREN EARLIER.  
  
_I know... you have feelings for someone else._  
  
_Even if you were I'd still try and take you away._  
  
_Eren let me take you away._  
  
Eren closed his eyes tightly. His hands began to shake with Levi's hold on his wrist.  
  
"You like someone don't you?" The boy's voice wavered as his eyes turned sour from holding back.  
  
The taller man looked down intensely at the timid boy before him. Sharp eyes watching, watching carefully as Eren slowly unraveled.  
  
"I would never... try and take the person you like away from you."  
  
"B-because I would want you to be happy."  
  
"So why?...."  
  
"Why can't I be happy too?" His voice wavered once again as teary eyes started to form. He tried to fight them back. The growing ache inside of his chest.  
  
"You really are an idiot." Levi said in a soft spoken tone laced with endearment.  
  
"I-I'm not an idiot, dummy." The boy tried wiping his eyes as his voice was becoming uneven.  
  
Levi then leaned in on one knee as his arms folded around Eren's legs causing him to fall over Levi's broad shoulders, his fingers clenching onto the black trench coat that felt oddly warm against his fluorescent cheeks.  
  
"W-what are you doing?!"  
  
Levi enveloped his arms tighter before fully finding his footing and standing back up.  
  
Eren was now being picked up by this grouchy old man over his shoulder.  
  
"S-stop I'm really heavy." The boy whined in utter embarrassment.  
  
He was again indeed heavy if not heavier than the other time when the chubby boy was drunk off his socks at the Halloween party only months ago.

"No you're not."  
  
"L-Levi what are you doing?" Eren asked once again as even more confusion consumed the boy's mind.  
  
Silence had taken over since Levi was being unresponsive. All there were now was his heavy footsteps that followed as he continued the walk over the elongated bridge that over looked Central Park.  
  
Eren buried his face into the wonderful enhancing smell of cologne and lavender that took over his senses.  
  
Why do I always feel this calming sensation whenever I'm around you.  
  
And this smell that I've become so familiar with almost feels like home.  
  
It's scary  
  
It's scary how much I've become attached  
  
No matter what I do  
  
No matter what I do  
  
It's like I can't run away  
  
From being too close  
  
From something that's so bright  
  
And out of reach  
  
Even for me  
  
"L-Levi... What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm taking you away...."  
  
_Sometimes it takes someone_  
  
_taking away something you love_  
  
_in order to take that extra step_  
  
_in getting it back._  
  
_And the beautiful part is_  
  
_you'll never let it go_  
  
_once you get it back._  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 2 To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren will find his happiness right? 
> 
> Oh god i am actually proud of this chapter and I loved how everything intertwined and tied together. Especially re using what hanji had said and taking it back into the very last paraphrase. Oh god this fic has my heart and soul DX.
> 
> Please don't hate me with the kiss thing with Erwin DX
> 
> And I love you guys for still reading and supporting, commenting and also sending lots of love this way! You guys really are amazing i hope you know that :). 
> 
> Oh and you guys will really really love the next chapter because....  
> Not telling eve though i really really want to XD.


	21. Handsome misconception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know there's someone  
> somewhere  
> Someone  
> who's sure to find me soon  
> After the rain goes  
> there are rainbows  
> I'll find my rainbow soon  
> soon it won't be just pretend  
> soon a happy ending...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I hope you're ready for this  
> I really do...

The beautiful fairy had lived with the ugly ogre for quite sometime now. Amongst resided only comfort and peace within the lit hollow tree.  
The fairy had taught the ogre of many wondrous  things such a magic and secrets that lied beyond the forest. Of worlds that reached to the heavens of ocean views to sandy barriers. Of worlds that even crossed to different dimensions and time. The fairy even admitted to the ogre that there were places where such creatures didn't even believe things such as their species. That fairies were only make believe. The ogre was amazed by this new found information. That their world was only a small part of something much bigger out there.  
  
"Do you have a family?" The ogre asked without much thought.  
  
"No I did long ago but I lost everyone, so now I am alone."  
  
"Well... You don't have to be, you have me so you won't  have to be alone anymore." The ogre exuded with happiness at the thought of having his first real friend.  
  
"Yes your right. I guess I'm not alone anymore." The fairy sent a soft smile towards his new profound friend.  
  
"And your light... is very beautiful, thank you thank you for sharing it with me." The ugly ogre smiled for the first time ever in front of the beautiful fairy.  
  
The fairy saw something, something beautiful when the ogre smiled that no one else ever saw, that no one else was allowed to see.  
  
And from then on the fairy proclaimed, the fairy new that he had fallen in love with the ogre. The ogre that loved his beautiful light that only he saw.  
  
"I will always share my light with you." The fairy said with the most gentle, endearing tone.  
  
Always  
\------  
The four eyed woman skipped along the elongated bridge that over saw the evergreen park.  
  
Her glasses were fogged as she grinned from ear to ear twirling and mumbling as a song she heard many of times as a little girl played and danced inside her mind.  
  
_I know there's someone_  
  
_somewhere_  
  
_Someone_  
  
_who's sure to find me soon_  
  
_After the rain goes_  
  
_there are rainbows_  
  
_I'll find my rainbow soon_  
  
"Eh? Erwin you're still here?" Hanji folded both arms behind her back as she slowly approached the blonde man.  
  
Erwin remained seated on the bench. Both hands clasped into the other over his knees as he only faced downward.  
  
"So your just gonna let him go?" The woman tilted her head to the side in pure observation and curiosity.  
  
Erwin didn't respond once again to his dear old friend.  
  
"You knew Eren loved him didn't you?" Hanji said in a more of a knowing like tone.  
  
Erwin's grip tightened onto himself while his thickened eyebrows furrowed together.  
  
"You gave up your own happiness for his."  
  
"I'd rather he be truly happy then stay with me if his whole heart isn't there."  
  
"Hmm but you could have made him fall for you though." Hanji said as she leaned onto the armrest of the bridge as she wagged her bottom from side to side.  
  
"But I knew if I had continued to push myself onto him he'd probably try to convince himself that it's okay if it's me."  
  
"Isn't that a good thing?"  
  
"I don't want just part of his heart."  
  
"I guess you can't always have the best of both." Hanji said before she sighed into her hand.  
  
"I'm jealous of Levi." Erwin huffed in amusement. "He has the one thing I can't have."  
  
Erwin then stood up complacent on both feet.  
  
"But I won't give up entirely. I won't interfere. I'll quietly wait for my chance. If Levi ever breaks his heart I'll be there to pick up the pieces and take him away. Because I would definitely make Eren the happiest person in the world."  
\------  
  
"L-Levi you can put me down now." Eren muffled through the man's trench coat that laid nicely along his shoulder blade.  
  
Levi only tightened his hold on the heavier boy.  
  
"I won't run I swear." Eren whined.  
  
"That's the very last thing I'm worried about kid."  
  
"W-what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Heh, I think you know exactly what I mean."  
  
"B-baka!" The boy proclaimed as he pounded his fist along the strong lenient back.  
  
"Eren."  
  
 "Huh?" The boy paused piqued at the way he called his name.  
  
"Do... Do you like Erwin?"  
  
The boy blushed at the sudden question. His cheeks buried into the curve of his upper shoulder.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Silence ensued between the two. Once again all the boy could hear were empty footsteps along the grass and gravel before the taller man came to a final hault once he reached his vehicle.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
Eren's eyes widened as he jumped slightly in Levi's hold.  
  
His eyes wondered seamlessly.  
  
"I... I don't know." The minuscule voice admitted.  
  
"I... I think I could though, with time."  
  
Levi's eyes lowered before he gently allowed Eren back onto the ground.  
  
The teal eyed boy still had his grip intact on Levi's coat. His arms almost wrapped around the man's neck fully as he looked up into grey sultry eyes.  
  
Neither moved as they intently looked at one another, the older man's eyes now full of want towards his precious person.  
  
Eren blushed instantly at the odd look Levi had. The glint in his eye that Eren wanted to see more of and yet wanted to hide from.  
  
The boy then released his arms around the ravens pale neck. His arms dropped to his sides before he suddenly swung his right hand above Levi, karate chopping him along the top of his head.  
  
  Levi's face appeared shocked at the sudden action.  
  
"That's for not putting me down. The boy's flushed crimson color meshed in with his pudgy cheeks."  
  
"You're not that heavy."  
  
"S-shut up I know your lying." The boy said frantically waving his hands in rapid like motions.  
  
Levi sighed as he placed his hands inside his coat pockets.

"So you really like this guy...."

Eren only reciprocated in nodding his head shyly.

"Really." Levi scoffed in an amused and yet more irritated like manner if anything.

"Y-yes" The younger boy averted his eyes from the older man's cat like ones that sharpened under long lashses.

"Do you want to be with him?"

"I think he c-could make me happy." 

"You think?" Levi said almost challenging his previous statement.

"I mean... h-he could." The boy tried to say more confidently now.

Grey eyes drew closer as he bent over meeting eye level with teal eyes now. His hands remained in deep pockets as cool midst amongst the air clouded as he spoke.

"You don't think there's someone else out there who can make you even happier?" His husky voice delved into a hushed whisper. 

"I don't know." Eren spoke in a minuscule voice as he fiddled with the bottom hem of his grey peacoat.

"You don't know?" Levi grew even closer eyes gazing over Eren's wavering ones.

I-I'm sure Erwin could make me... feel very h-happy."

"Are you sure?"

"L-Levi... you're getting r-really close."

"Is that a problem?"

"N-no I mean yes. I can't focus when your that close." Eren clenched onto his beating chest as he closed his eyes tightly.

Levi then pulled back moments after intensely boring into the flushed stupid brat before him.  
  
"Get in the car." He then simply commanded.  
  
Eren only folded his arms as he snubbed at the simple demand.  
  
"I'm not getting in the car with you."  
  
"And why not brat?"  
  
"Because... You always get your way." The boy then proceeded to sticking his tongue out towards the older man.  
  
"Fine then you can go back."  
  
Eren then turned looking onward towards the darkened parking lot.  
  
"It's pretty dark but hopefully you won't see some freaky paranormal bitch on your way over there."  
  
"B-but there's lights all around the park." The boy said nervously.  
  
"I mean yeah hopefully once you get there, there's no fucked up clown waiting at the end of the bridge asking to play with you or anything."  
  
Dammit Levi knew how much Eren hated clowns. Those creepy mother fuckers.  
  
Eren turned back and forth frantically at this point. God he hated the dark. But he knew he had to apologize to Erwin but it was just soooo scary.  
  
"W-wait don't leave me here alone!" The boy screamed in panic as he ran towards the passenger side of the car.  
  
The old man smirked as he leaned in over the driver's seat opening the door for him.  
  
The boy instantly threw himself inside following with shutting the door in swift motion.  
  
Levi began to chuckle under his breath trying to hide the humor in all of this as best he could.  
  
"L-Levi your such an ass." Eren pouted as he leaned into his seat.  
  
"What? I thought it was funny... and cute how scared you easily get."  
  
"I-I'm not scared I'm just overly cautious is all."  
  
"Yeah of those paranormal bitches and fucked up clowns, I totally see why you're so aware of your surroundings." The man spouted sarcastically.  
  
"You just don't understand."  
  
"Of course I do. We don't want Michael Myers strolling up, stabbing us to death."  
  
"That's only on Halloween." Eren corrected firmly.  
  
"Oh yeah... forgot."  
  
"And that's exactly what's gonna get you killed." The boy said intensely.  
  
"Ahh I'll be fine." Levi said in a nonchalant manner.  
  
"And For the record I wasn't going to leave you out there even if you had wanted to. I would have just followed you in my car."  
  
Eren turned back at the grey eyed man, his eyes focused on the roads ahead of him.  
  
"Y-your such an ass!"  
  
"I try."  
\------  
  
The old man parked his vehicle amongst the very front of his apartment as white droplets of snow began to fall from the deep midnight blue skies.  
  
Eren held his hand out along the bottom step as several white flakes fell into the palm of his black mittened hands.  
  
"It's snowing." The boy said with a soft smile.  
  
Levi also held his leather glove hand out.  
  
"Ahh it is." He simply noted.  
  
"I love when it snows. It's always so pretty and white everywhere the next day."

"Eh I could live without it really. I don't handle being out in the cold too long very well."

Levi could also honestly be better off without the hassle of shoveling 8 inches of snow off and around his damn car.  
  
But the way Eren had just described it, he never saw it from that perceptive before.  
  
When snow falls the whole world looks white.  
  
"It's alright." Levi then shrugged in agreement.  
  
"L-Levi would look pretty if he laid in the snow." Eren said shyly into his mittens thinking the man couldn't hear him.  
  
But he did.  
  
"L-Levi?" Eren muffled under the man's sudden hold from behind. His arms were wrapped around Eren's upper arms and neck as he laid his forehead against the curve of his shoulders. Raven colored hair dangled as he inhaled and exhaled soothingly against the boy.  
  
"Eren.... Are you wearing cologne?"  
  
Eren froze instantly in his grasp. With no response the boy grew slightly nervous of what kind of answer he should give.  
  
"Did you perhaps where this for him?" The man asked in a strangely calm like tone.  
  
Eren forgot how perceptive Levi could be sometimes. Of taking notice of little things like this.  
  
"It smells really nice." He then grazed his nose along the chubby boy's neck, causing his heart to swell and his cheeks to warm up.  
  
"I wish you wore it for me."  
  
"Levi w-what are y-you talking about?" The shy boy stuttered nervously.  
  
Eren soon began to fidget under the older man's hold.  
  
"L-Levi your s-saying weird things again."  
  
"Do you really want to be with him?" Levi asked in a lower like tone.  
  
"I-I never thought anyone would ever come to love someone like me."  
  
"When Erwin told me that he liked me, that he had fallen for me I was really happy. I thought I would always be alone. That I didn't deserve to know what love or being loved would feel like. I then thought to myself that with time... I could come to love him too."  
  
Levi slowly released his hold on Eren from  
behind, turning him around gently towards his direction.  
  
The grey eyed man then cupped his hands over Eren's soft, rosy, chubby cheeks.  
  
"Levi..." Eren breathed. His eyes searching what was wrong with his older friend.  
  
Levi only knelt down slightly, pushing his hair back gently as he planted a tender like kiss on the top of his forehead.  
  
Eren flinched as he shut his teal eyes tightly.  
He was utterly confused and lost at Levi's sudden odd affection towards him.  
  
Levi then traced every part of Eren's body that Erwin had recently touched, that Erwin had marked. His grey eyes went sultry as his lips parted once more, leaning in to claim yet another spot of the younger's body.  
  
His tongue lightly glided along the top of Eren's flushed ear before he gently nibbled on the very spot that sent a jolt down the boy's spine.  
  
His knees instantly grew weak as his mind went hazy.  
  
"L-Levi w-what are you doing?" The boy only asked relentlessly as he breathed more heavily from the melting sensation.

"T-this isn't funny." Eren murmured timidly.

His hands clenched onto the man trying to push him away, he tried in which only showed minimal results. He was just too weak, too weak to understand why his hands were all the sudden going numb, and his heart was throbbing from ear to ear.  
  
"Eren... Please don't ever tell me that you could love another man." His voice almost sounded desperate and yet laced with his usual steady tone.  
  
The older man then grazed his lips towards his neck. Covering the area that Erwin had placed only earlier that day. He tenderly kissed the sensitive spot before opening his tongue. He began to lick and gently suckle as he wrapped one arm around the chubby soft form. His eyes going ablaze at the lovely scent of Eren.  
  
"L-Levi I-I don't understand." Eren nearly whimpered at Levi's every touch. His eyes becoming wet from confusion and anxiousness.  
  
"I'm marking you." He said softly in his ear.  
  
Cool midst then left Eren's breath.  
  
"Y-you shouldn't touch someone you don't c-care for L-Levi." His voice proclaimed becoming uneven.  
  
"Y-you like someone d-don't you?" Eren asked trying to rationalize with the apparently confused man.

Levi now proceeded to gently nibble and bite onto the soft tanned skin whilst lovingly kissing the soft flesh along his neck. His possessiveness wanting to erase Erwin's sense and touch on the boy.   
  
"P-please let me go." The boy whimpered once more. He tried pushing him off once again but it was just no use. He was too weak at the wonderful sensation that played along his skin. The odd excitement that boiled through out his body that he didn't quite understand.  
  
"W-why does it matter so much to you?" The boy soon grew slightly flustered. Frustrated that the old stubborn man was teasing him in such a way.

Levi's hold only tightened along his softer back.

"Please t-this isn't funny at all Levi." The boy whimpered, finding the apparent joke cruel and unfair to the younger.

"I would never." Levi spoke lowly, laced over his now slightly bruised skin.  
  
"Eren." Levi then breathed as he finally released his mouth from the boy's neck. The cooling midst from his breath following as the white snow continued to fall around them.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
  
Levi then presses his forehead against Eren's gingerly, noses grazing over the other whilst eyes gazed never leaving the other's sight.  
  
The white snow fell onto the younger's reddened cheeks as Levi caressed it warmly with his glove covered hand.  
  
He then brought the other hand back to his adorning face

finally leaning in

slowly, softly, carefully, and lovingly caressing his lips onto pink plusher ones.  
  
The younger boy's eyes widened with astonishment while the older quickly released before only leaning in once again, awaiting another longing chaste kiss to unfold.  
  
"L-Levi..." The boy called breathlessly before his lips were fully covered.  
  
Eren went into a frenzy in his mind. His eyes a hazed, and his body going numb to the feeling of being touched by someone this way.  
  
I can't believe  
  
This is happening to me.  
  
That this person  
  
This person that is very special to me  
  
That has always been so important to me.  
  
Is kissing me  
  
Is touching me  
  
In such a gentle way  
  
This beautiful person  
  
That is beautiful in every single way  
  
And I wasn't  
  
I wasn't beautiful at all  
  
But I could dream right?  
  
If only I put away those lovely thoughts  
  
Into the very back of my mind.  
  
Maybe I would be okay  
  
That was what I told myself  
  
From day one  
  
But you had to ruin it  
  
Levi  
  
The very foundation  
  
I tried to build  
  
I tried to refuse  
  
Of ever telling myself that it was okay  
  
To love you  
  
This was very different for Eren in comparison to being kissed by Erwin only earlier that day.

This feeling of riveting passion that yet felt so safe and warm.

That blossomed with innocence of what a first love was supposed to feel like.  
  
"L-Levi I cant." Eren breathed into his lips as Levi corked a smile at the wondrous sensation.  
  
"Yes you can."He breathed back as he reeled him in. Fingers seeping into his soft brown hair with one hand as the other hand slid along the boy's backside.  
  
"B-but I'm confused. And E-Erwin."  
  
"I can make you happy." Levi proclaimed in a minuscule whisper.  
  
Levi then reeled in whatever space was left between the two. His arm soon wrapped around the larger waistband as he began to graze his finger gently over the boy's back and yet firm enough to where Eren could comprehend the lyrical words he traced lollingly.  
  
Each glide with Levi's index finger took preference in Eren's mind.

Slowly taking in each letter.  
  
_I_

_love_

_you_

The boy finally spelled out.  
  
The boy's teary eyes started to form as he buried his mouth into Levi's shoulder, only looking above at the snowy skies as more silent tears continued to fall.

His pudgy body proceeded on shaking in Levi's hold.  
  
"Eren... Do you understand now?" The man leaned the side of his raven hair into Eren's burnet one.  
  
The chubby boy tried to speak but all that was able to come out were light minuscule sobs and heavy breathing that ensued.  
  
"I've always."  
  
"Always loved you."  
  
Levi then ran his larger hands over Eren's pudgy face kissing each eye tenderly, to the bridge of his nose, to his soft lovable cheeks that he adorned so much.

"I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"Y-you b-baka." Eren finally responded struggling to speak. His voice wavering as he rubbed his arm back and forth over the wet teal orbs.  
  
"I-I'm happy." The boy said as he used the balls of his hands to continuously rub his eyes.  
  
"Don't rub them so much or they'll get irritated and dry." Levi chuckled softly laced with affection.  
  
He then removed Eren's hands away from his eyes whilst Levi only used his thumbs to wipe away the rest of the streaming tears that fell along his upper lip and cheeks.  
  
"I-I'm a horrible person." Eren's wobbly timid voice then spoke.  
  
"No you're not." Levi scoffed at the silly accusation.  
  
"You're the complete opposite of a horrible person." Levi reassured.  
  
"B-But Erwin, I-I really liked him, but I thought if I, if I stayed with him that I could push away... my feelings."  
  
"Your feelings?"   
  
"M-my feelings... for you." The boy averted his eyes from Levi. The bashful expression on his face ensued as he began to fidget with his mittens.  
  
"W-when you told me you liked someone, it was like my heart broke. M-my body hurt so much. I felt like crying whenever I would think about it. All this time I tried pushing it away into the very b-back of my mind. Because it wasn't okay for me to have these kind of feelings for Levi. But it was like my feelings over flowed and I couldn't hold them in any more. So I told myself for your sake and your happiness I will make sure you win over the person you like. That I would bury my feelings e-even if It makes me sad. A-And then I thought maybe if I can love someone else I could forget my feelings for Levi."  
  
Levi nuzzled his head onto the younger boy's. "I didn't know. I had know idea."  
  
"I had no idea." He said once more furrowing his eyebrows in frustration with himself.  
  
"I'm such an idiot." The taller man said as he reeled the shorter boy in, holding him close against his chest whilst sending tender loving kisses all over the top of his soft messy hair.  
  
The smell of strawberry and lemons then hovered the man's nose leaving Levi wanting to bury in his senses even more into the the younger.  
  
"So... a-all of those things you told me before... about the person you like. W-were they about me?"  
  
Big lovely eyes looked only at seamless grey ones.  
  
"Every last one of them." The silky, smooth, velvety voice pronounced.  
  
Eren blushed, fluorescent colors of pink and red that meshed within one another. And his smile that beamed like a fucking angel.  
  
"C-can you tell them to me again?" Eren asked sweetly as he wrapped his arms close knitted around Levi's torso. His face pressed into his hard structured abdomen, hiding from the pure embarrassment and shyness that exuded from the lovable younger boy.  
  
Fuck he was being too fucking cute for his own good right now.  
  
Levi reciprocated, enveloping his arms around the shorter boy. Leaving only his eyes and messy brown hair to peep out of Levi's larger like arms.  
  
Levi than lifted one hand and began caressing his hair, stroking and combing through his fingers as Eren melted into his warm touch.  
  
"Let's see... I love how sweet and funny you are." Levi then buried his lips into the very top of his soft fluffy like hair.  
  
"I love your innocence and how naive you can be." He said as he leaned in side ways leaving a chaste like kiss along his crimson colored ear.  
  
"I love your big heart and how you care for others." Levi proceed on now kissing the bridge of his nose.  
  
"N-never mind!" The boy said in sudden frantic.  
  
"I-I thought my h-heart could take it but it f-feels like it's about to burst!"  
  
 "Hmm ." Levi hummed in amusement.  
  
"And I love how beautiful you are..."  
  
Eren blushed at the way Levi looked onto him with loving eyes, spouting such ridiculous notions as calling him beautiful.  
  
"L-Levi that's not fair." Eren mumbled cutely.  
  
"How isn't it fair?"  
  
"You... You acting like that."  
  
"Eren there's more."  
  
"No I can't take anymore I shouldn't have asked." The boy clenched onto his swelling chest as he breathed heavily once again into Levi's abdomen and chest.  
  
"You always mean well, always trying your best in whatever you do. And even though you can be a bit slow a times I find it oddly really cute." The older smiled into his soft rosy cheeks before finally kissing them once again.  
  
"But the one thing that I find most captivating is that you don't even realize how amazing you really are." He whispered onto plumper like lips before gliding and pressing into the soft yet tender kiss.  
  
"Levi... I-I really like when you kiss me."  
  
"You're so fucking cute when you're honest Eren." He whispered in a seductive like tone.  
  
"N-nevermind! I was just k-kidding!"  
  
"Mmm hmm sure you were."  
  
"No... I really was." Eren mumbled.  
  
"You're lying." Levi stated as he rubbed the boy's flushing red ears.  
  
Levi reeled Eren in once more deepening the kiss slightly. The boy's teal orbs going in a daze of pure bliss.  
  
Once he released his lips from the boy, Eren spoke up once again.  
  
"I'm sure that I'm too happy for this to be real. When I wake up... I'll be really sad and disappointed."  
  
"When you wake up I'll be right there brat."  
  
Eren then tugged on the hem of Levi's coat sleeve.  
  
"Levi... Is it okay... Is it okay if I love you?"  
  
"Am... am I aloud to love you?" His timid hand shook as he tried fighting back anymore tears he could give.  
  
Levi gently took Eren's hand in his, bringing up the mitten like hand, gingerly kissing and caressing his knuckles with his thumb.  
  
"Eren I am yours. And you are mine." The man oddly slurred.  
  
Levi's eyes suddenly drooped feeling tired as if a ton of bricks had just hit him across the damn face at once.

"Levi?"  
  
He then unknowingly leaned all of his weight onto Eren, arms wrapped around his tanned covered neck.  
  
"Now no more... No more dumb questions Eren." Levi slurred once again before fully giving out.  
  
"Levi?"  
  
The older neither moved nor responded, only heavy breathing exuded the raven haired man.  
  
"L-Levi?!"  
  
Eren held onto the man tightly. Completely at a loss of what was wrong with the man.  
  
He then presses his forehead over Levi's forehead.  
  
"Levi... You... You feel really hot!" Eren said filled with worry.  
  
Does he have a fever?  
  
Levi breathed heavily against Eren's shoulder. His eyes clenched in discomfort whilst Eren could feel the man starting to burn up almost instantly.  
  
I need to get him inside!  
  
Eren tried pulling the taller with all his might making minimal effort.  
  
He instead tried a different approach of throwing Levi's arm around his neck. Tugging him along the short cement like stair case to his apartment.  
  
I have to find the key!  
  
I have to!  
  
Eren rummaged through Levi's deep coat pockets until he luckily came across the rigid form.  
  
Eren then held up Levi as best he could while inserting the key through the entry way.  
  
"It's okay Levi I'll help you." Eren proclaimed with determination.  
  
The boy trudged his way through the living space of Levi's apartment. Once finally finding a couch he laid him fully as best he could.  
  
Eren then moved his head in frantic motion almost at a loss of what to do next.  
  
Think Eren think  
  
This happens all the time in shoujo anime and mangas  
  
That's right!  
  
Eren threw his fist over his other opened palm at the idea.  
  
He ran towards the kitchen instantly grabbing a clean washcloth and running hot water over the material. Once he was was able to ring it out he then ran back towards the older man placing it on his forehead. Once applied he headed towards the man's bedroom pulling off the only blanket off his bed that he could find at the moment.  
  
"Sorry Levi." Eren said knowing how the man liked his bed already made and exceedingly neat throughout the day.  
  
He threw the thicker material over the elongated body. Tucking him in with the utmost care.  
  
He might be thirsty too!  
  
The boy continuously fled back and forth for water, food, and other materials he might need in order for Levi to feel better.  
  
Once everything was set beside the couch Eren fell to his knees as he on looked to the tired being before him.  
  
His face consumed with worry and concern as he then laid his head over Levi's abdomen. His chubby cheeks pressed into the fabric as he gazed towards the person he cared so much for.  
  
"Levi."  
  
"Please be okay."  
  
"You'll feel better soon I promise. I'll stay right here, right by your side okay?"  
  
Levi's eyes scrunched together as he soon began to fidget uncomfortably in his unconsciousness.  
  
His body began to sweat as Eren went to reach for the now cool washcloth. He applied warmth to the damp material once again before laying it across his forehead.  
  
I have to make sure he sweats his fever out.  
  
The boy watched him ever so closely. As if he ever did take his eyes off of him, even once something bad would happen to the older man.  
  
I didn't even know  
  
He wasn't feeling well

_Eh I could live without it really. I don't handle being out in the cold too long very well._

Levi...

was outside

in the cold

all this time

because of me  
  
He looks so restless

like he hadn't slept  
  
The man's breathing hitched while Eren with slight hesitation brought his hand over the man's soft raven hair. He then gently patted the softness, as if he were petting a feline or somewhat.  
  
"You know my mother used to do this to me. For some reason it would always make me feel better." The boy said softly while caressing his hair.  
  
"Levi... there's so much I want to ask you, to tell you. I wish you'd wake up now." He then whispered over the sleeping man.  
  
I love you too.  
  
\-------  
  
Cool dampness dripped from his forehead as he opened his grey like eyes.  
  
Slightly disoriented at first Levi pushed himself up to where he was now sitting up on the plush elongated couch.  
  
He could then feel a heavy weight along his torso and lap as looked down. His eyes then softened at the sight of an angel sleeping against him. Only the boy's side profile showed, his arms folded underneath while the rest of his body remained on the ground.  
  
Levi smiled as he soon was able to put the pieces together. He only remembered faint visions of Eren trying to carry him inside, being attentive, and watching over him intently. But he was in and out so much during that period of time he almost couldn't differentiate what was real and what wasn't at the time.  
  
"Thank you Eren." Levi said in a minuscule tone as he leaned in kissing the top of his soft tousled hair.  
  
He still felt very feverish and somewhat tired as he tried maneuvering himself amongst the couch.  
  
Levi then examined the boy's uncomfortable looking position.  
  
"Eren." He called gently.  
  
"Eren." He called once again shaking him slightly this time.  
  
The boy's eyelids fluttered a couple of times before he almost immediately shot up at the grey eyed man.  
  
"You're awake." The boy said sleepily with a radiant like smile.  
  
The old man blushed at the beautiful features the chubby boy then exuded. The lovely smile he made just for him.  
  
"Eren go sleep in my bed its not good for your body to sleep on the floor."  
  
The boy looked downward towards the ground.  "Only half of my body is on the floor technically. I'll be okay. Besides... I want to stay here with you." The boy bowed his head wanting to hide his crimson like cheeks.  
  
His eye brows twitched and his lip curved into a side ways smirk trying to hide how happy he truly was in that moment.  
  
"E-Eren." The man called now finding himself caught up in a stutter.  
  
"I'll be right down the hallway. It's alright really, besides I don't want to get you sick."  
  
"I don't mind." The boy said fidgeting with the thick blanket that laid over the older man.  
  
"If I do y-you can take care of me then." Eren smiled as he fiddled with the blanket material even more. His cheeks becoming redder by the minute.  
  
"J-just kidding." Eren quickly added soon after while he laughed nervously.

I love him! Levi screamed inside his mind as he starred wide eyed at the boy.  
  
"If I do get sick I'll just stay at home. I-I don't mind. I want to stay right here where I can make sure you're alright."  
  
Eren pushed himself up soon after taking in the cold damp cloth in hand.  
  
"I'll go warm this up again." The boy said bashfully before leaving.  
  
Levi held onto his wrist before he had gotten too far for his reach and pulled him back onto the couch now. The boy landed on his bum, his back pressed into the dark plush cushions.  
  
Eren's eyes widened at the sudden action whilst Levi leaned on one elbow, laying on his side as he pulled the warm material over himself. He then proceeded to lay his head over the soft, plush form of the boy's lap.  
  
"Fine, you'll have to be my pillow then."  
  
The boy raised both arms in complete shock at the man's sudden actions. Well he shouldn't be too surprised I mean the man had kissed and marked him only a few hours ago for God sakes.  
  
Levi then turned towards to boy's big plush tummy and wrapped his arms around the torso area.

"Heh Eren is taking care of me." Levi mumbled sleepily.  
  
Eren eternally screamed to the heavens, throwing his face towards the ceiling with panic stricken across his face.  
  
"L-Levi." Eren whined with hidden embarrassment.  
  
"You c-cant touch me there." He squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
"Huh? So you're just gonna tell a sick man that he can't lay on you?"  
  
"N-no I don't mean it like that." He shook his head frantically at the misunderstanding.  
  
"I-I mean... My... tummy area."  
  
If only Levi knew that in the world of fat people the stomach area was always a NO GO.  
  
"What about it?" Levi simply asked.  
  
"Y-you can't touch it. Y-you know... because I'm fat." The boy answered in a minuscule voice.  
  
Levi starred at the flustered boy before him.  
  
"First of all don't ever call yourself fat again." Levi said with a stern like command.  
  
"B-but... I am." Eren admitted timidly.  
  
"You're beautiful." Levi said boring into the boy's eyes intently.  
  
Eren couldn't find the words to comprehend what was happening. He only threw his hands over his face wanting to mentally cover up his embarrassment.  
  
"N-no I'm not." His voice wobbled from his nerves.  
  
"I s-still have a hard time believing that you..."  
  
"Love you?" Levi finished.  
  
Eren didn't bother to respond only hiding behind his chubby like hands.  
  
The raven haired man reached up and gently pulled his hands away from the blushing face.  
  
Big teal orbs wanting to avert grey ones.  
  
"Eren... look at me."  
  
The boy instantly turned his face the opposite direction of the older.  
  
Levi went back to enveloping toned like arms over the big chubby tummy as he slightly snuggled the side of his profile into it's succumbing softness.  
  
"L-Levi don't!" The boy's self consciousness ensued.  
  
"And second of all I love you. All of you. There's nothing wrong with you Eren."  
  
"I love this." He smiled endearingly towards the pudgy midsection as he began to close his eyes.  
  
"I-I still don't understand."  
  
"You don't have to understand." He mumbled as the fever that still ensued had started to take over his drowsiness once again.  
  
"Just... let me love you."  
  
His last words nearly faded before succumbing to exhaustion once again.  
  
Eren could only see blurs of the the older figure laying beneath him. Crowding the space between the two as he laid on the one part of Eren's body he disliked most about himself.  
  
He hardly thought about how much he disliked his own body in such a long time. Since he was in middle school actually.  
  
With the main plan of never having anyone to love, there was no longer a need to worry about such trivial things such as his appearance anymore.  
  
With anxiousness that started to cloud his mind was a sudden gleam of light as he actually tried to take in what the man had spoken to the boy only previous.  
  
Levi  
  
Finds me beautiful.  
  
He loves me  
  
All of me.  
  
He doesn't want me  
  
To worry anymore.  
  
He just wants me  
  
To allow him  
  
To love me.  
  
The blurred vision formed as his eyes began to water profusely while he smiled over the raven haired man.  
  
I still don't understand  
  
Why you chose me  
  
When you could have had anyone  
  
Anyone

All the vivid memories soon unfolded, flowing through out the boy from the very first time he'd met Levi that day, the day he saved him on the bus, from all the wondrous, playful, fun times onward they had spent with one another.  
  
Thank you  
  
For picking me  
  
For looking my way  
  
For noticing that I was even alive  
  
For allowing me to dream  
  
And...for loving me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the story of a beautiful relationship of Eren Yeager and Levi begin. :) 
> 
> And did anyone just notice that Levi just left Hanji's ass there XD lmao!
> 
> The songs I keep imagining during the confession scene is Neguse by Suzuki Aya- or the ending song from Tamako market.  
> Oh god and Futari by Matshushita yuya  
> Oh god and Itazura na kiss ending song! DX Kill ma now!  
> And the song for the very very end of this chapter is the opening I imagine for this arc of my fanfic Winter blossom by Showta/Ai mikaze


	22. Handsome boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yayy now we are entering the life of two adorable dorky ass love birds! I hope we all can enjoy this journey together *_*.

Sleepy eyes ensued the boy as he blinked, rubbing them while he yawned softly.  
  
He swayed his head towards the opposite of where Levi had slept, almost afraid if he had turned and had fully woken up everything would just be a dream.  
  
It was all just too good to be true.  
  
That Levi had loved him.  
  
That he had always loved him none of the less.  
  
How oblivious Eren was to it all.

But god was he in bliss, complete and total absolute bliss.  
  
And so he finally turned downward to where he last witnessed the older handsome man, but no one was there.  
  
He then swiftly turned his head towards the other end of the seating area to also find no Levi in sight.  
  
"Levi?" He called.  
  
There was no following response to Eren's demise.  
  
Before the younger could process the current situation any further he could sense the delicious vibrant smell of pancakes and bacon that suddenly massacred his senses. A slight fog had also soon seeped throughout the kitchen area.  
  
The boy literally jumped to his feet as he put two and two together. The old stubborn man who he very well knew was still sick was cooking breakfast of all things.  
  
I'm supposed to take care of Levi. The boy sincerely thought to himself as worry soon consumed his mind.  
  
"L-Levi you shouldn't be up right now." Eren reprimanded as he then scurried into the kitchen.  
  
The older only keenly focused on the breakfast meal he had prepared before him. His elongated structured back only showing towards the boy.  
  
Eren was unaware of the smile that sprouted on the man's face. Hearing his loved one already nag him like some damn housewife.  
  
"Yours is on the counter sweet cheeks." Levi only glanced sideways as he smirked towards the now shy blushing boy.  
  
"Sweet cheeks?" The boy repeated bashfully.  
  
Eren blushed even more as he slapped both chubby like palms over his pudgy soft cheeks.  
  
"M-my cheeks aren't sweet." The boy mumbled.  
  
"They're sweet like candy." The older presumed in his velvety tone as he winked at the adorable chubby sight.  
  
"T-they are?" Eren asked softly as he pressed his palms onto hot flushed cheeks trying to hide his growing smile.  
  
"The sweetest in the world."  
  
Eren giggled shyly as his smile grew while fiddling with the hem of his cardigan.  
  
"If you keep smiling like that you'll have to take responsibility for my actions."  
  
"Huh? B-but I'm not doing anything." Eren proclaimed in a bashful confused like manner.  
  
"That's the part I find most unfair. You don't even have to try." Levi placed his hand over his mouth with almost a troubled like expression.  
  
"But... I'm not trying to do anything." Eren said tilting his head to the side slightly.  
  
"You still haven't gotten your breakfast from the counter." The older then mumbled in a soft like tone.  
  
Eren turned his back to then find the delectable palatable meal before him. It looked so pretty the way Levi had his breakfast arranged. It was as if they were residing in some five star restaurant of some sort.  
  
"Levi... Thank you for making this for me. It looks really good."  
  
All Eren could feel next were two masculine arms wrapping around his shoulders and arms, causing the younger to nearly run beat red at the sudden action.  
  
"It's the least I can do brat." Levi said in a faint like tone before kissing him lovingly along his softened cheek.  
  
His pudgy body proceeded to melt in the older man's hold while the scent of Levi engulfed Eren gradually.  
  
The boy internally wished he could live in this wonderful entrancing scent forever. He then inhaled deeply, the smell that has become so familiar, almost like home.  
  
The smell of Lavender and cologne.  
  
"Eren... are you smelling me?" Levi huffed faintly in amusement.  
  
"W-what? No why in the world would I-I do that?" Eren laughed off nervously.  
  
The raven haired man only smirked before leaning in, kissing the boy's crimson colored ears.  
  
"I don't know you tell me." Levi then whispered teasingly.  
  
Eren slapped his hand over the now tickled ear as Levi strolled on over towards the kitchen table with both plates now in hand.  
  
The younger boy rubbed at the sensitive sensation as embarrassment ensued.  
  
"Aren't you gonna come and eat?"  
  
The boy looked down towards the floor as he slowly walked over to his seat.  
  
Once seated Eren gazed over his handsome sized plate. His fingers clasped into the other as he picked up his fork fumbling with the yellow colored scrambled eggs before him. He still had a hard time eating around the older man like always but now it all made complete since as of why.  
  
He had always liked Levi and he really cared what he thought of him.  
  
What if he ate too fast.  
  
What if he chewed too loud or talked with his mouth open.  
  
What if Levi thought that  
  
_Oh that's why he's so fat._  
  
"Eren?"  
  
"Huh?" The boy said as he looked up at grey eyes.  
  
Levi leaned his jaw into his hand as he intently looked onward. His facade veering into affection towards his new found lover.  
  
"Thank you for taking care of me."  
  
"I-It was nothing really. I didn't help all that much." Eren smiled shyly towards the table as he pressed both index fingers together.  
  
"Stop being all modest and shit." Levi huffed with a small smile to follow. "I feel a lot better."  
  
"I'm glad you do but you still need to lay back down after you eat." Eren instructed with caution.  
  
"Fine fine fine." Levi grumbled as he stuck his fork into the plate of eggs and placed the small amount he had gathered into his mouth.  
  
Eren on the other hand fiddled with his food. Slightly mixing the syrup covered pancake and his eggs together. He always liked it that way.  
  
But he internally struggled somewhat as he tried picking up not too much on his fork. He then quickly placed the savory piece into his mouth while Levi happened to not look at him in that very moment.  
  
It taste sweet  
  
And yet slightly seasoned  
  
It taste so good  
  
Not just because it actually is  
  
But also because Levi made it

Levi made this  
  
For me  
  
"It taste so good." Eren blurted out softly without much thought.  
  
"You... really like it?" Levi asked with a now more serious facade. His eyes focused and his voice laced with intentness.  
  
"Yes." Eren shook his head rapidly, the smaller fork still placed between his lips.  
  
"Good. I'll definitely make it again... If you want." Levi slightly blushed in pure bliss that Eren actually really did like his cooking.  
  
"P-please do." Eren requested as he smiled cheek to cheek with lips closed.  
  
Fuck that smile is gonna be the death of me. Levi thought as he stabbed his fork intensely into the smaller stack of pancakes.  
  
"Levi?" Eren then called timidly.  
  
"Hmm?" The older hummed lollingly in response.  
  
There was a long pause that resided before the younger found his ground once again.  
  
"W-what are we?" He asked as he looked up shyly at the handsome rugged man.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"I-I didn't want to misunderstand... if I was over thinking it or anything---"  
  
"I'm your boyfriend." The man said cutting Eren off mid sentence.  
  
Eren's eyes expanded in disbelief as his rosy cheeks grew more crimson like.  
  
"B-boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes... what else would we be?"  
  
"But you never... asked me to be." Eren stated in a clueless like manner.  
  
"I think proclaiming my love for you is more than enough confirmation sweet cheeks."  
  
"That's right... y-you did say... that you loved me." The boy said softly once again. He couldn't hide his toothy like smile any longer that fully grew. He slightly giggled nervously as his cheeks soon went hot.  
  
"So that means... W-we are dating?" The boy asked as he threw his head back down towards the dark colored wooden floor.  
  
Levi eyed the boy quietly before he leaned over the kitchen table and grabbed for Eren's chin.  
  
He then closed the distance between the two as he kissed softer plump lips against his slightly thinner ones.  
  
Teal eyes fluttered at the wonderful feel of the older man.  
  
God he really did love when Levi kissed him.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Levi mumbled against Eren's lips before leaning in once again.  
  
"L-Levi." Eren breathed against crashing lips as Levi relentlessly sent long chaste like kisses towards the boy.  
  
"Hmm?" The older man hummed whilst now grazing his nose affectionately against the younger.  
  
"Nothing." The boy smiled bashfully as he giggled once again.  
  
"And what's so funny?" Levi asked as the corner of his lip curved into a smirk.  
  
"I-I don't know. I don't know what to do with myself whenever I'm around you."  
  
"You don't have to do anything." Levi said gingerly as he placed both hands over those lovable flushed cheeks.  
  
"O-okay." Eren said in a daze.  
  
Levi then placed a kiss atop of the boy's forehead before finding his place back into his seat.  
  
Eren on the other hand stuffed a mouthful of food into his mouth out of pure happiness.  
  
I won't say anything stupid if I keep my mouth full. The boy then collectively thought.  
  
"Eren." Levi then called lollingly as he tilted his head whilst laying on his palm.  
  
Eren looked up bewildered as he tried to swallow the remains of the food he only stuffed into his mouth previous.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Eren coughed instantly at the wondrous three letter word. The way Levi laced them with such affection and endearment and yet so straight forward had completely thrown him off.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Eren only shook his head indicating a yes as he threw his hand up in a stop like motion.  
  
"Just... Just don't surprise me like that." Eren spouted bashfully.  
  
"I've kept it in this whole time and now I wanna to say it." Levi simply noted as grey sultry eyes keenly watched the younger.  
  
"I-I can't eat when you're starring at me like that." Eren said frantically wanting to shy away from the previous subject.  
  
"Why not sweet cheeks?"  
  
"B-because it makes me n-nervous."  
  
"You feel uncomfortable eating around me?" Levi then asked in a dejected like tone.  
  
"No... I mean I..."  
  
"I didn't know I made you feel that way." The older slumped into a more depressive like state as he fumbled with his food gloomily.  
  
"Please don't make that face Levi." Eren pleaded full of worry and concern in his voice.  
  
"I-It's the complete opposite of what you think." Eren fidgeted with the very end of his cardigan once again.  
  
"I've always been nervous around you. E-especially when I eat. It's not because you make me feel uncomfortable or a-anything because you don't. It's because I care so much of how you think of me. I-I don't want you to be grossed out by me or not like me anymore."  
  
Levi suddenly began scooting his chair closer towards the teal eyed boy. He was now of close proximity, practically sitting right next to him as he brought his own plate over with him as well.  
  
The older then picked up his own fork and delved into his lover's plate before turning the fork upside down and placing it into Eren's mouth.  
  
The younger blushed as keen grey eyes took in the now serene atmosphere before him.  
  
"You need to eat."  
  
Eren shut his eyes as he slid his mouth away from his new lover's fork in hand.  
  
"You don't have to be so nervous around me. I want you to feel comfortable."  
  
Levi then proceeded on delving into his own plate whilst soon placing another bite into his own mouth.  
  
"L-Levi..." Eren called out sheepishly.  
  
"M-my mouth was just on that fork."  
  
"I know."  
  
"B-but you... you hate germs and stuff." The chubby boy said facing downwards once again.  
  
"Eren is an exception."  
  
The boy snapped his face back up towards the raven haired man.  
  
His cheeks continued to profusely flush as eyes gaped once more.  
  
"Eren is always an exception."  
  
The brunet haired boy then smiled contagiously as he threw his forehead into the older's muscled forearm. He nuzzled at the feel as soft brown locks were all Levi could witness now below him.  
  
"I love you." Eren said in a softer like tone.  
  
"Huh?" Levi asked as he was too caught up in his own thoughts just previous whilst looking down at his chubby lover.  
  
Eren only slid his head up to where now his chin lay along the man's forearm.  
  
"Nothing." Eren smiled once again. His rosy cheeks meshed with the brilliant smile that swelled the old man's chest.  
  
"I feel like I just missed out on something really important."  
  
"Hehe maybe." Eren giggled playfully.  
  
"Oi tell me little brat."  
  
"Nope."  
  
Levi then pinched both sides of his lover's chubby cheeks and stretched it in a teasingly like way.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"N-nooo." Eren whined.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"B-because I change my mind."  
  
"Fine then... no more kisses from me."  
  
Levi then released his hold on Eren's cheeks with his arms now fully crossed on both sides.  
  
"What?! W-why?! That's not fair!" The flustered boy proceeded to whine as he pouted at the new found punishment.  
  
"Hmm... but if you do tell me... I'll teach you how real adults kiss." Levi leaned in with both arms still crossed as he brushed his lips barely onto Eren's.  
  
"H-how real adults kiss?"  
  
Of course Eren had figured what he had clearly meant by "a real adult kiss" but Eren didn't know how to kiss someone like that at all. Guess It just comes with being a part of the fat otaku community.  
  
"I-I already know how to kiss like an adult!"  
  
Eren was tempted, so tempted to fall for Levi's trick. Even if he was fully aware of this, he still wanted to know what it was like, kissing Levi in that way.  
  
"Oh do you now?" The older sounded not the slightest bit impressed.  
  
"Yeah I've kissed l-lots of girls!"  
  
Definitely not true.  
  
"So... I wasn't your first?"  
  
"I can be wanted by others to you know."  
  
"Of course why wouldn't they?"  
  
"A-are you mocking me?"  
  
"No not at all, I was serious."  
  
Eren puffed out his tanned like cheeks at Levi's response before he then crossed his arms.  
  
"I bet you've kissed all the girls." The younger had a taste of disdain leave his tongue at the utter thought.  
  
"Ahh is someone a little jealous?" Levi teased.  
  
"No." Eren said lowly with a slight pout.  
  
"Aww my little bunny seems unhappy." The older keenly cooed as he grabbed for Eren's chin gently.  
  
"Little bunny?" Eren wanted to shy away from the sudden adorning nickname.  
  
"I-I'm fine." Eren only averted his eyes as his face flushed a pinkish like color.  
  
"I could make it all better if you just tell me."  
  
"You're soo mean!"  
  
Levi then allowed a villainous like chuckle to escape his lips.  
  
"You just figured that out sweet cheeks?"  
  
"F-fine I don't need your kisses. I'm used to not being kissed by someone anyways."  
  
The grey eyed man leaned in sideways as he bent down towards the younger now pressing thinner soft lips against Eren's cheek.  
  
"Don't say that my little bunny." Levi laced with his velvety like tone.  
  
The older then grazed his lips from his lover's cheeks towards those lips he loved so much. But before he could press his lips onto the teal eyed boy, Eren placed his hand over Levi's mouth.  
  
The older man's eyes gaped slightly as the younger boy only now sent a toothy like smile his way.  
  
"No kissing Levi remember?"  
  
"Besides you're still a little feverish you should lay back down."  
  
Levi's eyes squinted in irritation. How his relentless teasing was actually thrown right back at him for once.  
  
"I'll stop teasing you now let me kiss you." Levi demanded overtly.  
  
Eren quickly placed another piece of his breakfast into his mouth. Smiling contently as he chewed it's sweet yet seasoned texture.  
  
Eren hummed as he felt delighted for once that he had the upper hand over the older man when it came to teasing.  
  
"Oi quit joking around and let me just kiss you." Levi fussed at the boy as he blushed in which Eren found extremely cute.  
  
"Levi y-you're being really cute right now." The younger boy then also blushed as he giggled into his hand.  
  
"I am not cute." The raven haired man stated profusely, turning pinker than before along his pale skinned cheeks.  
  
"I should definitely tease you more often Levi." Eren then said laying his cheek against crossed arms along the kitchen table.  
  
"I-I never thought I'd get to see this side of Levi." The brunet then pronounced shyly in a softer like tone.  
  
"I-I'm exactly the same." The older mumbled as he averted his eyes from those pretty teal orbs.  
  
"I'm happy only I get to see this side of you. O-only me."  
  
"Levi... d-don't show anyone else this side of you except for me okay?" The boy stuttered.  
  
"Only if you let me kiss you." Grey eyes leaned in once again with both arms crossed as he lay them on his elbows.  
  
"Mmm this food is really good." The flushed face consumed yet another bite.  
  
The older lover sighed as he watched his little bunny eat the nerves away at himself.  
  
"L-Levi you should f-finish your plate."  
  
"If you let me give you a kiss."  
  
"S-stop suggesting that." The boy whined nervously.  
  
"I need to recharge."  
  
"No y-you were the one who gave me that punishment a-anyways."  
  
"I thought you were going to tell me."  
  
"Well you t-thought wrong."  
  
"I'm not hungry anymore." The older simply said.  
  
Eren on his own behalf went for Levi's fork grabbing it's contents along the plate timidly before placing the fork in front of the man's lips.  
  
"Levi eat."  
  
"If you feed me with your fork I might reconsider."  
  
"T-that's cheating."  
  
"Tch no it's not."  
  
"Fine will you really eat if I give you my fork?" The boy suddenly mumbled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The slight satisfaction that grew along Levi's face flustered the younger as he grabbed for his own fork and stabbed its contents along Levi's plated meal.  
  
Levi had his mouth already nice and opened for Eren as he sheepishly proceeded to place the fork inside his mouth.  
  
The older hummed as he chewed its contents before opening his mouth once again.  
  
"Again?" Eren asked wanting to shy away at that very moment.  
  
"Spoil me my little bunny." The older requested in that silky like tone of his.  
  
"O-open your mouth" the younger then demanded timidly.  
  
"We should definitely do this more often."  
  
"Just open it already." Eren fussed while completely flustered.  
  
Levi opened both lips excepting the next bite that his younger lover had placed inside his mouth.  
  
Once Levi took his time chewing it's contents he spoke up once again.  
  
"D-do you want more?" Eren asked shyly.  
  
"I'd be more willing to open my mouth to something even yummier instead actually."  
  
 Levi then placed his hand over Eren's thigh whilst rubbing his thumb in a circular like motion.  
  
"W-what do you mean?" Eren nearly trembled under the older man's touch. Grey eyes were all on him and the way he spoke in such a suggestive like tone made the boy feel a jolt of excitement suddenly run throughout his body.  
  
"It's something grown ups do. So I guess this will just have to do for today."  
  
"I-I'm a fully grown man!"  
  
"Your brain is still developing until the age of 25. Not quite there yet kid." Levi huffed in amusement.  
  
The flustered boy bit his lip at the older man in frustration of how he didn't appear fully grown in his lover's eyes and also at the odd sensation of feeling his firm warm hand running up his upper thigh, rubbing in continuous circles towards his private spot.  
  
"But I'll show you if you really want to know."  
  
"I...I'm not ready!" Eren admitted frantically as he shut his eyes and squeezed his sweaty like palms together.  
  
"I know." Levi leaned in opening his lips, kissing the bridge of his nose.  
  
"I just can't help but tease you, you know that."  
  
Eren then turned away from the older man while folding his arms.  
  
"Oh come on you know you love it." The older began to nibble at his rosy colored cheek.  
  
"L-Levi s-stop it." Eren couldn't help but smile shyly into the warm unfamiliar display of affection.  
  
"Don't wanna."  
  
"I'm s-still kind of mad at you."  
  
"No you're not." Levi chuckled into the softness of his cheek before kissing and nibbling on it once again.  
  
Eren then tried to scrunch his eyebrows together while pursing his lips to make it look like he was actually upset.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Stop saying that." Eren cried bashfully as he tried covering both ears.  
  
Levi gently took a hold of Eren's hand, pulling away at his ear before mumbling sweetly towards the crimson colored skin.  
  
"I love you my little bunny." Levi cooed.  
  
Eren's knees went weak as his facade instantly broke.  
  
The older then placed both hands over pudgy pink cheeks whilst the younger looked downward towards the dark colored floor.  
  
"I need to recharge now." Levi said before finally kissing his chubby lover.  
  
Eren fell into a lovely rose colored daze as Levi's kisses started to progress. His lips would press into the younger over and over, lovingly and gently as if the boy would break any minute if Levi pushed himself onto the boy any further.  
  
Eren then began to unknowingly sigh into Levi's kisses, enjoying and reminiscing in every feel and touch.  
  
"Looks like someone's happy."  
  
"S-shut up." Eren reciprocated shyly.  
  
"You can tell me when you want me to stop."  
  
"O-okay."  
  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
  
Eren moved his eyes from side to side before slowly bringing them back to steely grey like ones.  
  
"No." The boy breathed softly.  
  
"Shit I forgot I'm still kinda sick."  
  
"That's okay." Eren almost said too quickly.  
  
"I-I mean... If I get sick... I don't mind. If I do... then you c-can take responsibility."  
  
"Just kidding." The boy quickly tried to cover up soon after.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Huh?" Eren rose his head up almost instantly.  
  
"I'll take care of you."  
  
"N-no I was just joking... really." Eren began to laugh the suggestion off nervously.  
  
"It's okay to want to be spoiled by your lover sometimes."  
  
The older man pushed the front of the boy's brunette hair back lollingly.  
  
He knew that Eren loved this feel, whenever he would caress his soft hair.  
  
Levi soon after stood up and enveloped his hand into Eren's tugging him along towards the living room area.  
  
Eren was very nervous as his palms began to almost instantly sweat so he tried to slide his hand away, resulting in Levi only gripping onto his even tighter.  
  
Once Levi had reeled him onto the couch Levi sat next to him, with his now taller like stature hovering over the teal eyed boy as he ran his thumb over his pink plump bottom lip.  
  
The older then closed in the distance between the two. He gently dragged his upper lip along the boy's soft lower lip, sucking gently at the plump taste as he soon locked lips with his adorable lover.  
  
Eren kneaded his fingers into the frontal of Levi's shirt as he tried to breath calmly through the wonderful yet new sensation dancing through the younger boy's mind.  
  
Levi suckled slightly more before releasing and moving on to kissing the corner of his lip while whispering how adorable and cute he was being.  
  
"It's okay just breath." Levi calmly resonated  
  
"But I don't know w-what Im doing." Eren proclaimed back honestly.  
  
"It's really okay." Levi pressed his lips over Eren's slowly before releasing once again.  
  
"But... doesn't it kind of annoy you t-that Im such a virgin to everything?"  
  
"Not at all. I think it's cute how you're trying your best so earnestly."  
  
Eren curved his cheek into Levi's lips until the older slid them with each tender kiss down towards his neck. The grey eyed man then slid his hands to Eren's sides while pressing soft playful kisses along his nape.  
  
"L-Levi that tickles." The younger smiled blissfully at the tender yet ticklish feel.  
  
Levi chuckled slightly before opening lips and suckling on the soft tanned skin that lay below his ear.  
  
Lips and tongue consumed the fleshed nape as Eren started to whimper at the intoxicating feel. He then dragged his tongue as lips started to open and close at the discovered sensitive spot that Eren couldn't help but respond to.  
  
"Levi." Eren called softly.  
  
The older groaned into his nape causing vibrations to tingle the younger with anticipation.  
  
Larger like hands now wrapped around Eren's chubby body whilst Levi proceeded to kiss and suck on the boy's sensitive spot along his neck.  
  
"Levi." Eren slightly moaned before wide eyes popped as he slapped his hand over his mouth.  
  
 The older groaned in response to Eren's minuscule moan, pressing even deeper into his neck as Eren pressed both of his legs together in utter excitement.  
  
Shit it hasn't even been 24 hours since I've made this kid mine and I already want to bed his ass.  
  
"Does it feel good here?" Levi asked along the sensitive spot of his exposed skin he had suckled on only previous.  
  
"Yeah." Eren breathed.  
  
"Good." Levi spoke over reddened lips that Levi suckled on only earlier.  
  
"Levi kiss me." Eren cutely demanded with hooded eyes and flushed cheeks.  
  
This new fleeting feel of never being touched by someone before overwhelmed him greatly. And yet all he wanted was to be touched even more by his new precious lover.  
  
Levi lip locked slowly once again as he began seeping his bottom lip below Eren's upper lip; Lazily pressing lips lovingly as the other smiled.  
  
Levi afterwards pulled back so he could look into those teal eyes he fell so much in love with.  
  
"What?" Eren asked shyly as he nuzzled his face into Levi's shoulder blade.  
  
"I just wanted to look you." Levi combed his fingers through the back of Eren's hair as he kissed the top of his mused soft hair.  
  
"I love you." Eren muffled into Levi's chest.  
  
"What did you say?" Levi pulled back just enough so Eren could pop his head out of his toned upper body.  
  
"Nothing." Eren smiled sweetly.  
  
Levi slightly grunted that Eren wouldn't tell him what he thought he had heard only moments ago. He then soon decided to just let it go for now.  
  
"L-Levi you should really get some rest. You're starting to warm up again." Eren spoke up as he pressed his forehead against the older man.  
  
"Can you lay with me?"  
  
Levi exuded with a sudden vulnerable cuteness Eren hardly ever saw.  
  
"Y-yes!"  
  
Levi then wrapped his arm around the back of Eren's neck and threw the boy along with himself down amongst the couch.  
  
Eren was on the inside with his back pressed against the pillow like cushions while Levi remained on the outside, his arm wrapped around the boy's soft waist and their eyes bored into the other while both were of much closer proximity.  
  
"I can sleep now." Levi simply said.  
  
Eren couldn't help but laugh at how simplistic his lover could be at times like these.  
  
"Go to sleep already old man."  
  
"So that's the nickname you're going to call your lover?"  
  
"Until I can come up with something better."  
  
"Yours is all cute and shit." Levi mumbled.  
  
Eren only proceeded to giggle as Levi's scowl soon turned into a soft smile at the sound of his boyfriend's laughter.  
  
"I'll try to come up with something better handsome." Eren teased  
  
"Handsome... Not bad, I like it." The older smirked at the complimentary nickname.  
  
"It is very fitting for you Levi." The boy suddenly admitted bashfully.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
Eren then shook his head indicating a yes.  
  
"But I'm still gonna call you old man. Or old fart? Which do you prefer?"  
  
"Oi call me Handsome."  
  
"My Handsome old fart." Eren cooed whilst rubbing his forehead against Levi's.  
  
"Tch." Levi blushed as he clenched his teeth.  
  
Shit he's still super cute even when he's making fun of me.  
  
"It's time to sleep now my Handsome old fart." Eren said endearingly as he placed his hand over Levi's eyes. He then leaned in and pecked his lips before pulling back.  
  
Levi's lips opened in slight awe as Eren kept his palm over the man's eyes. The boy then proceeded to blush as he buried his face into the couch.  
  
"I-I'll wake you up in a c-couple of hours."  
  
"Alright." Levi sighed contently.  
  
".... Are you asleep yet." Eren then whispered  
  
"No."  
  
"How about now?" He whispered once again  
  
"No."  
  
"What a---"  
  
"Eren." Levi said with a more assertive like tone.  
  
"I'll stop."  
\-------  
  
"Levi, wake up sleepy head."  
  
Huh?  
  
I actually fell asleep?  
  
"What time is it?" The man's groggy like voice asked.  
  
"I-It's a little past noon." The boy only stuttered after hearing Levi's alluring sluggish voice.  
  
"Ah it must be because of you." Sleepy like grey eyes adjusted to the ball of sunshine that lay mere inches apart from him.  
  
"Huh?" The boy asked confusingly.  
  
"I usually can't fall asleep so quickly let alone get much sleep at all."  
  
"Why can't you sleep?"  
  
"I have insomnia."  
  
"I-I never noticed though."  
  
"I can get irritable in the mornings sometimes, just a warning."  
  
"I-Its fine. I would feel irritated too if I didn't get much sleep regularly."  
  
"But... It's completely different whenever I'm around you."  
  
"Hmm it's probably because you're warm." Levi then scooted his body closer of what mere inches were left between the two.  
  
"Your body and heart is warm." Levi admitted with a monotone like expression.  
  
The boy's heart swelled exponentially.  
  
"S-so you sleep better when I lay with you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wahh I'm practically like a teddy bear!"  
  
"Pfft." Levi couldn't help but wrap his arms around his own abdomen as a boisterous laugh escaped between his lips.  
  
"Now that I think about it you actually are." Levi continuously chuckled.  
  
"B-but I'm your teddy bear so.... you can use me as you like!"  
  
Levi wrapped his arms back around his chubby lover whilst burying his face into the young boy's nape.  
  
"You really should be more careful with how you word things Eren. I just might take you up on that offer."  
  
"Huh? Oh... Okay." Eren simply accepted.  
  
He has no idea what I meant does he?  
  
"Levi let's watch something." Eren randomly suggested.  
  
"Alright... but first we should take a shower I feel gross."  
  
"B-but I don't have any extra clothes to wear."  
  
"You can wear something of mine."  
  
"I-I'm sure I won't... be able to fit in it." Eren buried his face within his arm in utter embarrassment.  
  
"That's fine, if you can't we can just go buy something at the store." Levi simply suggested.  
  
The raven haired man finally stood up from its sinking cushions. He then combed his fingers through Eren's hair as he walked towards his bedroom. Once in his domain space, he rummaged through his gores trying to find the biggest tee and sweats he could possibly find to make his lover feel as comfortable as he could.  
  
Once he had finally reached the bottom he had found a white t-shirt sized 2X and a sized 2X pair of soft grey sweats. He remembered buying the wrong sizes by mistake since someone didn't bother to place the right hangers back on its correct sizes but couldn't give much care of returning them by the time he had found out.  
  
"Here try these on after you take your shower." Levi handed the boy the nicely folded pair of clothing before turning back towards his bedroom.  
  
I have know idea why Levi would ever think we could possibly wear similar clothes. I'm much bigger than he is weight wise.  
  
"But it smells really nice." Eren pressed the folded pair of clothing towards his nose, inhaling deeply as he closed his eyes.  
  
I guess it wouldn't hurt at least trying them on.  
\------  
  
"Wahh they fit!" Eren yelled aloud throughout Levi's bathroom.  
  
"I wonder why Levi owns a pair this big though. These would definitely fall right off of him I think."  
  
Eren still found a lot of extra room here and there throughout the comfy tee and sweats which he silently thanked the Gods for.  
  
Once Eren had finally finished fixating with his clothing he then walked out towards the living room where Levi sat along the couch boring into the blank black canvas of his television screen.  
  
"Levi?"  
  
The older man almost instantly turned towards his shy lover. His face unreadable whilst boring his eyes onto the younger boy.  
  
"Oh good it fits." Grey eyes soon went soft as the man spoke endearingly.  
  
Eren then strolled on over to Levi's side with a gentle like smile swimming along his facade. He sat his bum amongst the soft cushions while pulling his knees up as best he could from all the fat that lay along his tummy. He then laid his head on the man's masculine arm humming contently.  
  
"It feels really comfy."  
  
"You can keep it if you want."  
  
"But... its yours."  
  
"I only wear them to sleep when it's really cold at night."  
  
"Y-you wear this to sleep?" Eren blushed as he pulled on the collar of the crisp colored shirt.  
  
"I-I want to keep it." The boy then spoke up instantly.  
  
"It's all yours." Levi extended his arm along the head of the couch where Eren's neck laid, leaning in kissing the side of his still damped hair.  
  
Eren smiled shyly, nuzzling his head into his older lover's upper chest.  
  
"So what shall we watch?" Levi asked in a lazy like tone.  
  
 Eren only sighed in his trance euphoric like state.  
  
"Anything."  
\------  
  
"He's right behind you!" Eren nearly jumped in Levi's chest.  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." The boy continuously mumbled nervously.  
  
Levi chuckled at how on edge Eren was being over the show they were both watching on Netflix.  
  
"This is so creepy."  
  
"Oh my god she is so dumb, bitch don't just open the door for anyone!"  
  
"They can't die they're the main characters." Eren tried convincing himself.  
  
"Oh don't worry about them they're all gonna eventually die." Levi pronounced.  
  
"Levi don't tell me!" Eren playfully slapped his lover along his upper arm.  
  
"Just messin with ya kid." The older then smirked. "Shit I know as much as you do."  
  
After practically marathoning throughout the first season of Bates Motel which Levi had chosen, it was now Eren's turn to pick whatever he wanted to watch.  
  
"How in the world did we get from Bates Motel to Hercules?" Levi slightly chuckled in amusement.  
  
"Shhh just let it happen." The boy whispered playfully as he pressed the play option along the remote.  
  
"I'll change it soon I know you're probably not fond of Disney movies."  
  
"You kidding me? I fuck with Disney."  
  
 "Seriously?"  
  
"Who doesn't like Disney?"  
  
"hmm well Armin doesn't really care for them. He thinks they're all a pack of fucked up lies that only set you up for failure once you grow up."  
  
"Wow talk about demented."  
  
"That's Armin, he just doesn't show it around others besides me."  
  
"Now you got me all curious."  
  
"It is a sight you'll never get to see from someone else." Eren huffed into the side of Levi's upper chest.  
  
"I'm sure he'll crack one day and I'll get to witness all in glory."  
  
"You sound like some mad villain plotting an evil scheme."  
  
"Maybe I am."  
  
"Aww not poor Armin."  
  
"Don't worry I'm not gonna do anything bad to your little friend."  
  
"Good." The boy sighed in relief.  
  
Silence soon consumed the two comfortably as they started watching the beginning of the movie. Eren always knew how it goes, what would happen next, even certain lines they pronounced. And even though he knew, even though he always knew this film by heart he never stopped loving it since he was a small child.  
  
I understand how he feels.

Wanting to fit in.

Wanting to feel welcomed and be loved....

I think that's why this has always been my favorite.

"Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think it's possible that something's gotta give when your too happy?"

"What do you mean exactly?"

"I mean like if something bad has to happen to you so things even things out."

"Because your too happy?"

"Yes."

"I don't really know myself. I think we've all been through enough of our own problems just so we could feel like we deserve a little happiness in our life."  
  
"Wait... But I don't wanna jinx it though!"  
  
"You won't." Levi simply reassured.  
  
"I don't know." The boy said with uncertainty.  
  
"I'll make sure of it." The older man said lowly against his ear before kissing its reddened shade.  
  
"O-okay." Eren silently submitted.  
  
"Besides you're stuck with me now."  
  
"I wouldn't mind... being stuck with you."  
  
"That's good to know." Levi hummed contently.  
  
Levi then slid his palm and fingers through the back of Eren's hair, pushing the boy onto the older's forehead now.  
  
"I'm serious though... you're really stuck with me kid."  
  
"I-I'm looking forward to it!" The shy boy stuttered.  
  
The two then bored into the other's eyes intensely whilst Eren brought his index finger up lollingly drawing letters under Levi's forearm. Levi smiled at the gentle caressing grazes that tingled all the way down his spine. He nearly lost focus of what Eren was even writing for a good second.  
  
"Wait... write it again."  
  
"Pay attention old man." Eren said endearingly as he giggled.  
  
"Okay one more time." Eren then spoke as he averted his eyes from Levi's while smiling.  
  
Levi sent a lovingly look, roaming his eyes up and down over his adorable lover. Of course Eren the oblivious person he is wasn't aware of this. But Levi honestly preferred it that way; it would utterly be too embarrassing if Eren knew.  
  
_Always_  
  
Always...  
  
"Always." Levi spoke aloud now.  
  
"I-It speaks for itself so... I-I'm not going to explain it to you."  
  
Levi huffed in amusement whilst wrapping his firm arm around Eren from behind causing the boy to yelp as his back fell onto the man's chest. The older then lay his chin atop of the younger's head while gripping the softer flesh that was Eren's arm.  
  
Levi could feel the crimson burn running along his own cheeks once again, glad that Eren wasn't witnessing such an unusual expression that was usually an expressionless facade.  
  
He also lollingly stroked his finger along soft tanned skin causing goosebumps galore for the younger that sat below him.  
  
Eren was also glad that Levi wasn't able to see his face. The face that swelled with watery tears that silently fell after Levi drawled the letters under his forearm.  
  
He was tired of crying, especially having Levi seeing him cry of all things. But they were tears of pure happiness just like the day before when Levi had confessed his love for him.  
  
"Eren." A blushing Levi called.  
  
"D-don't look." A teary Eren replied.  
  
"Alright." Levi breathed.  
  
Always.

  
\--------  
  
"Eren are you crazy why didn't you pick up your phone?!"  
  
"I'm sorry I just lost track of time."  
  
Mikasa sighed out of pure exhaustion as she slapped her palm over her forehead.  
  
"Eren you have to understand the last time I heard from you was you telling me right before you left that you were going on a date with Erwin. It's been two days since then. Can you comprehend what I am telling you."  
  
"Yes I should have called I'm sorry."  
  
"I was thinking huh... Eren is like a docile adorable little panda and Erwin... Oh god Erwin, you were his prey Eren. I could sniff it from a mile away. He wanted to eat you so bad!" Mikasa shivered at the utter thought.  
  
"Mika dear god! What do you do when you're alone in the house?"  
  
"Don't worry about it." The raven haired girl quickly answered.  
  
"And don't change the subject. You... You were at Erwin's place weren't you?... Oh god he took away your innocence! Did he take away your butterfly?!"  
  
"Oh my god where are you getting at Mikasa?" Eren made a disturbed like facade towards his dear friend. "What do you watch when I'm not around."  
  
"Don't worry about it and don't change the subject."  
  
"Where were you Eren? I-I was so worried, with it being your first date and all I couldn't help it." Mikasa closed in as she wrapped both arms around Eren's neck now.  
  
Eren followed as he wrapped his arms around the slim waist of Mikasa, burying his head into the nook of her shoulder.  
  
"I know. You were just worried Im really sorry. I was just... distracted."  
  
"Eren you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
"Yes I want to know what's going on in your life. Hell I'm your biggest cheerleader if all I know. I want to know the things that make you sad and... happy. So I won't bud in anymore."  
  
Eren eyed Mikasa as if he wasn't quite sure what to believe by that very last statement.  
  
"Okay I'll... try." The young girl rolled her eyes.  
  
Eren instantly smiled as he went back to hugging her now even tighter than before."  
  
"Just text me saying ALIVE or something next time alright?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Yeesh now I'm all wound up. I'm going to take a nap or something."  
  
"Wait... I mean..."  
  
Mikasa turned back almost instantly.  
  
"The last two days I wasn't at Erwin's place."  
  
 "I mean I've never even seen his place.  
  
"Oh thank God."  
  
"I-I was at Levi's."  
  
The blank expression that soon fell on her face worried Eren more than anything right now. He wasn't exactly sure how she'd handle that sort of information all at once. He also knew very well that she and Levi weren't always on the best of terms and that's just putting it nicely.  
  
"Oh... okay then." Mikasa's face calmed somewhat as she exhaled another sigh.  
  
"Wait... What?!"  
  
"Woah Eren calm down." Mikasa placed both hands over the chubby boy.  
  
"Wait that's it?! You're not gonna freak out or yell at me or... Or charge over to Levi's apartment?!"  
  
"Um no... Why would I do that?"  
  
"Oh my god the world isn't making since anymore." A disheveled Eren shook his head back and forth in utter confusion.  
  
"Did you want me to?" Mikasa now asked confusingly.  
  
"Noooo." The boy said deeply in such an animated like form.  
  
"He's important to you right?"  
  
Eren froze, practically wide eyed as he only stared at Mikasa.  
  
"And like you said we.... We are alike in some ways." Mikasa nearly mumbled towards the end.  
  
Eren's mouth literally gaped in pure shock, processing the following words that were coming out of his best friend's mouth.  
  
"If he's important to you, then... then I'm going to try my best."  
  
"Your best?" The boy asked softly.  
  
"My best to... get along with him!" The raven haired girl said as she clenched both hands to her sides with both eyes tightly shut.  
  
Eren gasped before calling her name. "Mikasa!"  
  
The boy threw himself, open arms and all as he hugged Mikasa tightly once again.  
  
"Ahh you're the best Mika!"  
  
Mikasa began to blush as she slowly reciprocated, her hands clutched onto the white starch fabric as she buried her nose into his scent.  
  
Eren then placed both hands along her upper arms pushing her back with a seamless smile stretched along his face.  
  
"Mika you have no idea how much this means to me, to have the most important people in my life being able to get along with one another."  
  
Mikasa propped her head slightly downward as she blushed once again, solemn like eyes blending with a mixture of bliss and sadness.  
  
"Wahh you'll end up being really close friends like a brother and sister!" Eren swayed side to side with both balled up fist to his mouth, hiding his large grin.  
  
Mikasa swore she had witnessed stars in his eyes in that moment.  
  
"Oh how adorable would that be?"  
  
"Heh I highly doubt that." The raven solemnly replied as she tried plastering a small smile along her peach colored lips.  
  
"Aww why not? You guys would be adorable as siblings."  
  
"No we wouldn't that's just creepy."  
  
"Haha Levi would say the exact same thing!"  
  
"Eren." The girl called in the middle of the boy's boisterous laugh.  
  
"I'm kind of tired. Is it okay if we continue this conversation a little later today?"  
  
Eren tilted his head at the odd way Mikasa was suddenly speaking. Her mid length raven colored hair that grew over the past year was now long enough to even cover her eyes.  
  
"Uh... Oh alright then."  
  
"I'm sorry I promise I'll listen to everything you want to tell me once I wake up." Mikasa said now climbing up the stairs steadily as she smiled softly towards the chubby boy.  
  
"It's fine Mikasa go and rest for now." Eren sent a soft smile back.  
  
Once Eren was completely out of view Mikasa ran along the remaining steps of stairs. Her breathing becoming heavier as her eyes seemingly swelled from rubbing them so furiously. She then leaned along the end of the hallway throwing her palm over her mouth. Shaking her head vigorously, fighting back, fighting back like she always did.  
  
"You did the right thing." Armin suddenly spoke out of nowhere, his back also leaned along the hall across from Mikasa with his arms folded behind his back.  
  
Her voice was uneven with uncertainty as she then spoke. "Then... why does it hurt so much?"

  
\----------  
"Levi it's 3 in the morning." The boy said sleepily along the cellphone that was pressed against his ear.  
  
"I know... I couldn't sleep."  
  
Eren's eyes remained closed as he smiled.  
  
"So you called me, how cute is that?"  
  
"Shut up it's not cute.... I just wanted to hear your voice..."  
  
"Levi..."  
  
"By the way your tired voice really turns me on."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
"N-no." Eren replied shyly as he clutched onto the phone over his ear.  
  
"I-I just didn't know..."  
  
"You really have know idea how much you turn on do you?" Levi spoke more of an answer rather than a question.  
  
Eren buried the side of his face into the soft cushioned like pillow.  
  
"Really?" The muffled voice asked.  
  
"You not even realizing how attractive you really are makes you somehow even more attractive to me." Levi chuckled handsomely.  
  
"Eh? N-no that's definitely you Levi."  
  
It soon grew silent over the phone before Levi spoke up once again.  
  
"Eren what do you love about me?"  
  
"Well... everything, I love everything about you."  
  
"Come over tomorrow okay?"  
  
"O-okay but I have school the day after tomorrow."  
  
"That's fine I'll take you."  
  
"I-I can come over then." The teal eyed boy replied cheerfully.  
  
"Good."  
  
After the two came to a silence once again now it was Eren who decided to speak up.  
  
"Soo what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Anything." Levi simply replied.  
  
"I don't know what to talk about."  
  
"It can be anything, really."  
  
"Hmm." The boy hummed trying to think of a topic that wouldn't bore the older too much.  
  
"You know there was a story my mom would tell me whenever I couldn't fall asleep..."  
  
"Well aren't you gonna tell me the story?"  
  
Eren hummed into the phone before he could find his place once again.  
  
"Let's see... I can't tell it as good as my mom but It was a story about a ogre and a fairy."  
  
"There was an ogre who lived in a village who resided with many other beautiful creatures; he was a kind and gentle ogre but because of his appearance he was dismissed by everyone. His mother always told him that one day he will become beautiful as well and he will be loved by all. But the ogre never became beautiful. The ogre then one day decided to leave the village for good so he could finally be free from his despair and no longer become a burden to his dear mother. So there it was, a huge dark wondrous hollow tree that he later came across. He decided to reside there for eternity where he would be alone and finally live the rest of his days in peace. Until not long after a fairy came across his path, flying, flying away from something. The fairy asked to stay with the ogre within the hollow tree. The ogre refused politely saying how he prefers to be alone. But the fairy simply wouldn't take no for an answer. He replied by saying that they could be alone together. The ogre was taken aback by the beautiful fairy's response. The ogre then flinched at his light that was illuminating the darkness of the hollow tree. The ogre eventually replied with saying his light was just too bright. Unknowingly the fairy offered to share his light with the kind ogre instead. The ogre was afraid he would burn too quickly off of the fairy's bright warm light. With the fairy's comforting response of telling him to not worry he won't let him, the ogre finally excepted the beautiful fairy to stay with him as he unknowingly allowed his heart to slowly open towards the fairy overtime. So then they both resided along the hollow lit tree."  
  
"What happens next?" Levi asked sleepily.  
  
"Oh um... Well after the fairy and the orge have lived together for a while they soon start to grow closer with one another. The ogre unknowingly finds out that the fairy doesn't have anymore family and vows to be there for him so he won't have to be alone anymore. The ogre then told the fairy that his light was very beautiful and thanked him for always sharing his light with him. The fairy then self admittedly fell in love with the ogre vowing to share his light with him, forever and always."  
  
"I never knew if the ogre ever reciprocated his love or even realized that the fairy had fallen in love with him. My mother would never finish the story. But what she did tell me was it was the ogre's choice to decide his own path rather he falls in love or not is on him. But how can he love someone else when he couldn't even love himself? I could never answer that question. She said she won't tell me how it ends unless I find out the answer for myself."  
  
"I like that story." Levi mumbled tiredly  
  
"Me too. Maybe one day I'll get to hear how it ends."  
  
"Do you think so Levi?"  
  
All Eren could now hear was light breathing along the other line.  
  
"Levi?"  
  
The boy then tiredly smiled as a calming sigh had taken over.  
  
"I love you." The boy tenderly whispered  
  
Eren never hung up, wanting to only listen to the soothing sound of Levi breathing. He only closed his eyes imagining that he was laying beside the older man as he curled up against his pillow.  
  
"Good night."  
\----------  
  
"Ahh which one should I wear?" The younger boy switched from sweater to sweater that was on its hanger. He placed the two in front of him repeatedly shaking his head each time.  
  
"Mikasa!" Eren swiftly moved down the hallway into her room. She was sitting up along the black headrest of her bed whilst reading a manga in replacement of her history book she was supposed to read by the end of the week.  
  
"Which one?"  The boy rose up the two colored sweaters.  
  
Mikasa neither faced him nor the two sweaters of choice he had laid before her.  
  
"The green one. Green makes your eyes pop."  
  
Eren's cheeks flushed a light pinkish color as he brought up both sweaters along his body again, staring intensely into Mikasa's mirror.  
  
"You didn't even look I don't have green with me right now."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Mika."  
  
"There's no point in looking green suits you best."  
  
Eren made a confused like face as he turned and left the young raven girl's room.  
  
Mikasa on the other hand continued to bury herself in her manga until she heard scurried like footsteps reenter into her room.  
  
"How about now?"  
  
The young female finally decided to look up and turn her view towards Eren now.  
  
A soft smile then brushed over her hardened facade as she watched Eren's excited and yet anxious expression.  
  
"It's perfect."  
  
"Really? You don't think its too plain?"  
  
Mikasa bored her eyes into the muted colored fern green sweater.  
  
Of course Eren had to pick her favorite one on him of all things.  
  
"Levi will love it on you."  
  
"W-who said I was wearing this for Levi? Or if I was even seeing Levi? Can't a guy just for once actually care how he looks when goes out. Maybe I'm even more conscious of how the world is out there. Maybe I want to appear even more presentable then I already do. Maybe I've decided hey I want to take over the world someday might as well start with my clothes..."  
  
"Eren you're rambling again."  
  
"Besides You always dress nice Eren but you've never put so much effort into an outfit before so it's only obvious who its for."  
  
"W-why are you so I observant?!" The chubby boy blushed in a flustered manner.  
  
"I can't help what I am. And you've always been so easy to read so it's your fault."  
  
"My fault?"  
  
"For being so predictable."  
  
"Mikasa I'll have you know I am the most unpredictable, mysterious, and allusive person you will ever meet next to the cast of Vampire Diaries."  
  
Mikasa silently laughed into her hand for a mere second before slipping back into her blank slate like state.  
  
"You should hurry before you're late on your date with Mr. Handsome."  
  
"I-I'm not going out on a date. I'm just hanging out with my very good looking platonic friend."  
  
"You know you've always been a bad liar Eren."  
  
"Thanks for helping me pick out something!" Eren frantically spoke before finally running off.  
  
Phew that was close.  
  
Too close.  
  
Once Eren was back in his bathroom he meticulously combed through his damp hair before applying the same cologne he had only warn previous the other day.  
  
Now that he was fresh and clean he placed his cable knit sweater over his blue jeans before finally looking at himself in the mirror.  
  
I guess this will do.  
  
He pulled on the bottom of his sweater hoping the frame of his stomach was more well hidden beneath the fabric then usual.  
  
I guess I look okay.  
  
**Levi**  
**\- Are you on your way?**  
  
Eren turned towards the counter as he read the following message on his cell.  
  
**Eren**  
**\- Yes I'm on my way now :).**  
  
**Levi**  
**\- Alright see ya when you get here.**  
  
**Levi**  
**\- Sweet cheeks.**  
  
**Eren**  
**\- I'll be there soon! ^_^**  
  
Eren blushed embarrassed of how purely excited he was to see his new boyfriend yet again even though It had only been one night since Levi had dropped him off back home.  
  
The boy then smiled as he brought the cellphone to his lips, his eyes dazed and his ears fully flushed.  
  
I can't wait  
  
to see Levi.  
\--------  
  
Eren knocked along the brown colored infringement of Levi's door whilst cool mist left his breath as he buried his cold lips into the neck of his coat.  
  
In a matter of seconds Levi had swung the door open as he suddenly threw himself onto the younger. Eren's face was now buried into his warm chest as he hugged their bodies of even closer proximity. Eren eventually reciprocated wrapping his arms around the man's elongated back.  
  
"Levi... I'm here."  
  
"You made it." Levi replied contently as he then nuzzled his nose into the boy's soft hair.  
  
"Wait right here." The older finally pulled back as he swiftly moved inside his apartment.  
  
Eren had taken notice that Levi had left his door wide open while the boy still stood outside. The boy then decided he could at least stand inside beside the door if he had to wait on his lover for a while.  
  
Before long Eren could hear fast paced foot steps as Levi scurried towards the front entrance. His long black trench coat was fully buttoned while he combed his fingers throughout raven colored hair.  
  
"Eren let's go on a date."  
  
"Y-you mean like outside?"  
  
Levi nearly moved passed the chubby boy as he grabbed for his hand tugging him outside of his apartment. The older than turned locking the door with his other hand before proceeding on pulling along his pudgy lover.  
  
"W-where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
The older continued strolling at a much faster pace than the younger with Eren hastily trying to catch up so they could walk side by side.  
  
Levi then turned slightly watching his younger lover determined to match his pace.  
  
"Sorry." Levi then spoke as his pace suddenly slowed. He rubbed that back of his head in slight embarrassment from becoming a little too excited over the date he had secretly planned.  
  
"Oh no worries." Eren replied with a soft smile.  
  
"Levi this... will be our first date right?" The younger blushed.  
  
"Yeah It will be." The older also blushed in exchange.  
  
"I-I would have worn something different If I knew."  
  
"Why? I think you look cute."  
  
"Y-you do?"  
  
"Yes I really do."  
  
"Hehe" Eren laughed oddly to himself.  
  
"I really like that color on you."  
  
"D-do you mean my sweater?" Eren pulled on the cable knit material.  
  
"The green really goes with your eyes."  
  
"T-thank you." The boy fidgeted in Levi's glove covered hand. The older then squeezed the younger's in sudden reassurance.  
  
Eren couldn't help but revel in Levi's unexpected compliment. He tried to look nice for him and his older lover actually took notice of this.  
  
Eren finally rose his head up again, his eyes wandering from street to street; the various collective colors of Christmas lights surrounding them creating a more romantic like atmosphere. It was beautiful and was always Eren's most favorite scenery in New York City.  
  
Throughout Eren's peripheral vision he could see the unsettling looks and amused stares amongst the heaving crowds of people. His eyes widened as he finally fully processed the reality they were really in.  
  
I can feel it  
  
All those eyes  
  
Their eyes on me  
  
Eren instantly pulled his hand away from Levi's hold as they continued walking towards their destination.  
  
Levi found this unusual as he watched an anxious Eren looking around from all sides while fidgeting with his coat pockets.  
  
The raven haired man only seeped his hand into the burnet's pocket pulling his hand back out, now intertwining his fingers with the younger. Eren loosened his finger whilst Levi only curled his fingers more firmly making sure Eren couldn't slip away this time.  
  
Eren tried to pull discreetly before throwing his face towards the gravel colored streets.  
  
"Levi people will see." The minuscule voice noted.  
  
"Good let em watch."  
  
"But... they'll see you with me."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"I-I understand if you don't want people to see."  
  
"I mean be s-seen with me."  
  
Grey eyes looked onward as he stood at an immediate halt.  
  
"Eren... you'd really be okay with that?"  
  
"I... don't think so but I understand if you don't want others to see."  
  
"That really bothers me..."  
  
Eren could only see Levi's back as his intertwined fingers tightened around Eren's slightly.  
  
"That you think I would treat you in that way. Do you really think I'm that superficial Eren?" He turned his face sideways towards the boy.  
  
"N-no I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Then what did you mean?"  
  
"I-I meant---"  
  
"Would you still love me if I got into a car accident and didn't look the same?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because... Levi is still Levi."  
  
"T-that's an awful thing to ask." Eren then admitted towards his lover.  
  
"I feel the same."  
  
"Huh?" The boy asked confusingly.  
  
"I told you that I love you, all of you. It's like you don't trust in my feelings that I have for you."  
  
"No..." Eren said in minuscule tone.  
  
I never  
  
thought of it  
  
From his perspective  
  
But now when I think about it  
  
It does sounds like  
  
I'm questioning Levi's feelings  
  
"I'm sorry." The boy spoke solemnly.  
  
"I-I didn't mean for it to sound that way."  
  
"No need to apologize. I'm sorry it just really bothered me that you think of yourself in that way."  
  
"I don't know why I said that. I've never been out with someone like this. It honestly scares me sometimes. Because the world can be cruel. I... I don't think I'm brave enough."  
  
"It really does bother me." Levi intertwined his fingers once again with Eren's as he turned his wrist slightly so he could have a better grip.  
  
"Because I would gladly show the world that I belong to you."  
  
The older man threw their intertwined hands in midair as they continuously walked along the busy streets.  
  
"L-Levi!"  
  
 Several minuscule whispers consumed while other eyes followed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I-I believe you!"  
  
"I-I believe in your feelings now put my hand down!"  
  
"This is my love for you Eren, you can't simply just tell me to put my love away."  
  
"Until you fully understand I'll just have to prove it to you; I'll tell you everyday if I have to."  
  
"Y-you don't have to do all of that Levi!"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
Eren's eyes expanded once he now fully witnessed his lover's sad grey eyes.  
  
"Because I never want to hear you say something so sad like that."  
  
"I-I won't... I promise." The boy replied as his eyes bored into grey like ones.  
  
The older man sighed before slowly bringing both hands down to their sides now.  
  
Levi then lowered himself to where the two lovers were almost at eye level now. His masculine hands slid along soft rosy cheeks whilst on looking towards the boy with endearment in his eyes.  
  
"Eren do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes." The younger answered without hesitation.  
  
The old man sent a small smile before leaning in pressing chaste kisses along the boy's soft lips.  
  
"Who gives a shit what others think just be yourself." Levi mumbled along his lips lazily.  
  
Once he fully pulled himself back he turned with his back facing the chubby boy.  
  
"Life is a lot more fun that way."  
  
What?  
  
Eren's mind went array as he depicted black raven like hair inside his mind.  
  
Back in his younger days when Eren was just a lonely child and an older man had told him those same exact words.  
  
Sad grey eyes  
  
That's all I could remember  
  
I couldn't even remember his face  
  
Even if I saw him today  
  
I wouldn't recognize him  
  
But I do remember  
  
I've always remembered  
  
Those exact words  
  
That I have carried with me  
  
Since that very day  
  
The boy awoke from his distant trance once he felt a warm like hand envelope into his once again.  
  
"We're almost there."

  
\-------  
"Ahhh an ice skating rink!" Eren smiled in anticipation.  
  
"I'm surprised that you picked something so romantic." The teal eyed boy admitted shyly.  
  
"Hey I can totally be romantic."  
  
The older man then took the boy's hand and twirled him around once before catching him in his other arm.  
  
"See?" The usual smirk the old man would give plastered amongst his face as he looked down at his much shorter lover.  
  
Eren was left speechless as his ears and face went nearly crimson.  
  
Levi chuckled before turning towards the lengthy line of people.  
  
"Ahh that's right what size are you?"  
  
"Uh... 12"  
  
"Okay you can wait where the seats are if you want, I'll go get us our skates."  
  
"No I can stand in line with you. Besides I need to pay for my skates."  
  
"That's alright I got it taken care of."  
  
"Levi it's okay really."  
  
"Oi I'm trying be a gentleman over here."  
  
"Pfft." Eren laughed into his glove covered hand.  
  
"You sounded like someone from the mafia just now."  
  
"Tch." Levi couldn't help but blush in slight embarrassment.  
  
"Thank you." Eren smiled towards his older lover.  
  
"I actually am enjoying you being all gentlemanly towards me." The younger scratched the side of chin lightly with his index finger as he averted his eyes.  
  
"Hmm." Levi hummed almost proudly.  
  
"I'll be back sweet cheeks." He then pressed his index finger over Eren's nose lightly before turning back to the lengthy line.  
  
Eren watched Levi before finally finding a place to sit as he sighed into the wooden colored bench.  
  
As little time went by Eren began to hum as he slid his legs along the ground back and forth at an even pace. He observed the different types of people who were skating along the white icy floors. The multitudes of families and friends who smiled and laughed with one another whilst couples were of much closer proximity hand in hand. And behind them was a massive brightly lit Christmas tree, his eyes literally sparkled at the wonderful sight. He had seen this tree every year ever since he was a young child and he never grew tired of it's substantial beauty.  
  
"Here." Levi dangled the white pair the of ice skates just above his eye level.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Once the two started putting their skates on Eren could feel suddenly an uncomfortable tightness well above his ankle.  
  
"Levi... Are these supposed to be so tight?"  
  
"Yeah it's to keep them from falling off your feet. Did you want me to get you another size?"  
  
"N-no thank you."

"I don't mind." Levi simply replied.  
  
"It's fine really I'm just having a hard time closing these straps in."  
  
Levi pushed himself off the bench, kneeling now on one knee below Eren as he took each skate in hand, pushing each strap in securely for the younger.  
  
"Y-you didn't have to do that."  
  
"It's all part of being a gentleman." Levi smiled before facing his head towards the ground.  
  
"Eren you're wearing that cologne again..."  
  
He noticed...  
  
"Are you wearing it for me?"  
  
The teal eyed boy had his mouth agape slightly towards the sudden candid question.  
  
"That makes me happy." The man smiled in which Eren wasn't able to see.  
  
Of course I wore it for you. The boy blushed in thought.  
  
Because  
  
You told me  
  
That you wished I had worn it  
  
For you.  
  
Levi then pushed himself up, leaning his hand along his knees for support. His hand then extended towards the younger as his tall stature hovered.  
  
Eren slid his hand over Levi's hesitatingly wondering in the very back of his mind if people were watching.  
  
I can feel it  
  
Their eyes are all on me  
  
I know what they're saying  
  
I know what they're thinking  
  
I can hear it in my head  
  
Playing over and over again  
  
Like some fucked up record  
  
They're all thinking  
  
_Why is he_  
  
_with someone like me..._  
  
Levi tightened his grip over Eren's hand pulling the younger fully towards him.  
  
"Have you ever ice skated before?"  
  
"Um Once... but I didn't really like it much."  
  
"Oh...I guess I should have picked a different place." Levi rubbed the back of his head once again, forcing a minuscule laugh as his cheeks grew pink in a slight dejected like tone.  
  
"N-No!"  
  
"I-I mean I love that you took the time to surprise me! I-I'm happy that you picked the skating rink!"  
  
Eren only breathed out nervously once he looked up at Levi who in turn was left with a dumbfounded look on his face.  
  
"A-aren't you going to teach me?" The younger wrapped both palms discreetly around the older's hand, smiling shyly now towards his lover.  
  
Levi's cheeks blushed a pinkish like color along his palish skin. "O-oh yeah."  
  
Eren stumbled side to side trying to keep his balance as he walked along the ground with his ice skates on. Levi proceeded to help him by offering his arm whilst the younger boy held on until they finally met there blades with the ice.  
  
"Oh shit." Eren blurted out instantly as he grabbed onto the railings for dear life.  
  
Levi couldn't help but chuckle into his glove covered hand.  
  
"Hey don't laugh." The boy demanded.  
  
The older continued to watch as Eren's legs shook with every step he took while Levi stood close behind his lover until he suddenly decided to start skating backwards.  
  
"Show off." The younger mumbled as he watched Levi skate around him effortlessly. He glided and spun with ease with that big ass smile plastered over the man's face.  
  
Eren wasn't going to lie, how secretly captivated he was by it all.  
  
Levi was already beautiful in general but on the ice he looked like a fucking angel.  
  
Levi really does look pretty  
  
Eren didn't notice the sudden grab Levi had on his hand as he began to suddenly pull him away from the safe feel of the railing.  
  
"Levi!" Eren called in panic.  
  
The boy's legs slid rapidly back and forth along the paved ice, gripping onto Levi's upper arm with all his might.  
  
"Woah there." Levi mentioned as he came to a hault.  
  
"D-don't stop or I'm gonna fall!"  
  
"You're not gonna fall kid just stand still." Levi interjected with an adorning tone.  
  
"Don't let me go."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Eren gripped on both upper arms tightly now as he tried to find his ground. Most of his weight leaning on his older lover as he faced downwards towards the ground.  
  
"There we go." He spoke in a more gentle like tone.  
  
The older man then pulled his arms back as he greetingly slid both hands into Eren's now.  
  
He proceeded to slowly move backwards as Eren teetered his balance onto the older.  
  
"Well would you look at this you're a natural."  
  
"N-no I'm not." Eren blushed profusely as his eyes focused hard along the icy grounds.  
  
Levi in turn soon began to accelerate his speed to the point that Eren wasn't even skating anymore. His skates eventually just glided along the ice as Levi pulled.  
  
"Levi w-we're going to fast I'm gonna fall."  
  
"You're not gonna fall."  
  
"I won't let you."  
  
Eren felt a warm secure feeling swell up inside his chest. It was a wonderful fleeting feeling he always felt when Levi was being protective over him.  
  
"Okay move your feet a little now."  
  
Eren struggled out of fear trying to move each foot as much as he could.  
  
"Eren you're doing a great job."  
  
The boy grew excited at the gentle praise Levi had just given him. It made him want to impress his boyfriend even more by doing so.  
  
"Levi go fatser."  
  
"Eh? Are you sure?"  
  
The boy shook his head rapidly for assurance as Levi began to tug on the younger's.  
  
I got this  
  
I Just have to let go  
  
Eren without a second thought slipped himself away from Levi's hold.  
  
"Eren?"  
  
"Levi look I'm skating!"  
  
Levi's mouth was left gaped as he watched his younger lover struggle to move with each step he took.  
  
Eren then attempted to try and spin at a minuscule pace causing him to ultimately lose his balance.  
  
"Eren!"  
  
The older man moved in swift motion catching the back of the younger boy, now both falling simultaneously amongst the hard icy flooring.  
  
Eren's eyes were tightly shut, slowly he then opened them welcoming the white colored ground to meet him, however he instead found himself on Levi's chest.  
  
"Huh?" The confused boy looked around seamlessly.  
  
Half of his upper body was securley wrapped inside Levi's arms, his pudgy cheeks pressed against his lover's chest whilst the older's body lay freely along the ice.  
  
Levi slightly carried a minuscule groan as his first instinct was to turn and check on his younger lover.  
  
"Eren are you alright?"  
  
"L-Levi I should be asking you that! Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Can you feel anything?"  
  
"I'm fine I'll live." He chuckled at how concerned Eren was over his well being.  
  
"Levi why didn't you just let me fall?" the worried boy persisted.  
  
"I told you I wouldn't let you fall didn't I?"  
  
"That doesn't count I moved on my own."  
  
"I'm not just gonna let my boyfriend fall. It's my job now to protect you kid."  
  
"And why did you let go of my hand?"  
  
"I-I just wanted to impress you." Shame and embaressment came over the boy as he threw his face into Levi's upper body.  
  
"Huh why?"  
  
"B-because... I got all excited when you praised me. I... wanted you to praise me more."  
  
Levi stared at Eren for a good minute before he fully processed his simple reasoning with the man.  
  
Levi then allowed a boisterous laugh to escape between his thinner lined lips whilst holding Eren closer towards him.  
  
"Oh my god that is fucking adorable." He slipped of the mouth while bringing his forhead towards Eren's.  
  
Levi was right  
  
I really should stop  
  
Caring what other people think  
  
I should only care what Levi thinks of me  
  
If he's happy with me  
  
Then...  
  
Eren didn't respond back like he usually would which was kind of odd for Levi.  
  
Eren's face only profusely blushed as he caved in shyly.  
  
"Well... did I impress you?" The boy asked in a lower unusual like tone.  
  
"Yeah." Levi breathed. "You always impress me."  
  
The two stared intently at one another before Levi spoke up once again.  
  
"I guess I gotta step my game up before you catch up to me."  
  
"Oh shut up." Eren then said in a playful like manner.  
  
Levi eventually found his way back on the ice pulling Eren up along with him in the process.  
  
"C-can you pull me around while you skate?" The boy couldn't help but blush at the childish request.  
  
Levi smiled and reciprocated by initially holding Eren's hand and skating ahead of the boy, pulling him along the ice rink.  
  
"Levi faster!" Eren giggled as Levi held on and glided in continuous circles.  
  
The two lovers then skated for another whole hour before they were finally ready to leave. And of course what else would sound as perfect as hot chocolate in this cold wintery weather.  
  
"Eren you got some whip cream on your face."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Right there."  
  
"Did I get it?"  
  
"No." The older chuckled as he leaned in slowly licking from the bottom to the tip of Eren's plump lips.  
  
"It's gone now." The older brought up his hot chocolate, sipping its hot contents casually.  
  
"Levi... c-can you do that again?"  
  
"N-nevermind! I was just kidding."  
  
The grey eyed man gently grabbed his lover's chin while gliding his thumb along soft plump skin. Levi leaned in once again running his tongue from the bottom to the very tip of his lip. Slowly he then ran his tongue now across the upper part of his lip and swirled multiple times in a circular motion from top to bottom.  
  
Eren sighed contently in a daze as a minuscule moan escaped. His thighs profusely pressed together from the odd excitement that pulsed inside his pants.  
  
This feeling  
  
I always feel like this  
  
when Levi kisses me  
  
But It's more intense than usual  
  
I really  
  
Want Levi  
  
To touch me more.  
  
"You taste so sweet."  
  
"R-really?" The younger asked.  
  
Eren then wrapped his arms fully around his lover's torso. He pressed his face against the fabric of his trench coat inhaling that enchanting scent Levi always carried.  
  
"Levi let's go home." His dazed expression remained as he smiled hazily, swaying the bottom half of his body like an adorable fucking puppy.  
  
Levi blushed at the sudden change in expression and demeanor the boy carried all of the sudden.  
  
It was as if he were drunk except completely aware of his surroundings this time around.  
  
"Eren are you okay?"  
  
The boy only shook his head with a lazy like smile placid on his face.  
  
"Levi when we get home... I-I want you to kiss me more."  
  
"O-Okay." The older man got caught up in a stutter over Eren's request. The way he breathed and rubbed his thighs together was just too fucking sexy.  
  
Yes his adorable little bunny was acting like a goddamn sex kitten just then. And it was the sexiest thing he has ever witnessed on his innocent lover.  
  
His innocent lover who didn't even realize the faces he was making or the sounds he allowed escape. This boy was completely entranced by Levi's touch. His every touch that he only craved more of.  
  
Eren didn't fully understand it himself even though he was quite aware of what sex was in general. But feeling these urges first hand was something totally different from just seeing it from afar.  
  
The walk home felt long and tedious as Eren clenched his hand over Levi's in pure anticipation.  
  
All he wanted to do was to kiss Levi more, so much more.

  
\-----  
Levi removed his scarf and trench coat following with his shoes once he and Eren had finally entered the apartment.  
  
"I'll be right back I'm going to change. Yours is on top of the dryer folded."  
  
Levi kissed the younger's forehead before leaving to find a pair of more comfortable attire to wear.  
  
The younger strolled over towards the laundry room and within an instant found the neatly folded pair like Levi said he would. Eren then brought the white crisped colored tee up to his nose as he smelled the lavender scent of his detergent.  
  
"Levi." He called gently as he sighed.  
  
What's wrong with me?  
  
My mind and body  
  
are filled with Levi  
  
Eren then removed his clothing replacing it with his tee shirt and sweats Levi had given him the last time the boy had come over.  
  
There's really something  
  
Wrong with me...

  
\-----  
The young boy hesitantly walked with each steadily step towards Levi's bedroom as he squeezed the large pillow that he held up close to his chest.  
  
Eren didn't know why he even brought the pillow with him in the first place to be honest. It might have made him feel more safe or less self conscious which somewhat eased his mind.  
  
He finally found himself at the foot of the older man's door. His eyes moved in every direction whilst still holding the large pillow of close proximity.  
  
"Eren come here." The man said gently.  
  
His pulse raced and his palms sweat.  
  
His legs shook and his mind hazed.  
  
The boy now stood at the foot of the bed.  
  
The older who was sitting at the top of the bed pushed himself off, walking towards his nervous lover.  
  
Levi then gently scooped Eren's cheek into his hand tenderly as he stroked his thumb along soft skin.  
  
"I won't do anything, I just want to kiss you." Levi assured tenderly.  
  
Eren eased himself into Levi's touch, pressing and rubbing his cheek into the older man's hand like a cat would.  
  
"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"  
  
The younger's already blushed cheeks grew more crimson like as he began to profusely rub his thighs together.  
  
He could feel his lower half getting hard just like earlier that day.  
  
"So beautiful." He whispered softly in his ear before licking and nibbling the very top of his ear.  
  
"And I love when you blush it's so adorable on you."  
  
He then pressed his lips into his lover's cheek relentlessly as he smiled into the soft warm feel.  
  
Eren kneaded his fingers into his sweats trying to calm his heart... and his hard on.  
  
Levi moved his lips towards Eren's now, hovering over before pressing them tenderly on soft plump lips.  
  
Even though Eren wanted more this was always his favorite kind of kiss. The tender, loving, innocence about this kiss always made him feel the most loved. As if he was really precious to his older lover.  
  
"And... I love kissing you." He mumbled over the younger's.  
  
Eren couldn't comprehend his body's reaction.  
  
That whenever Levi would praise him or compliment him he would get so turned on so easily.  
  
"Levi..."  
  
"Hmm?" He hummed over his lips.  
  
"Please tell me more."  
  
Levi smiled before opening his mouth deepening the kiss between the two.  
  
Eren sighed contently into the longingly passionate kiss, his teal eyes opening slightly in a daze once again.  
  
Levi pressed while Eren pressed back before the older released his lips, gliding down from his jaw to his neck.  
  
Open mouthed and all Levi stroked his tongue along the dewy flesh of his nape, suckling and nibbling gently.  
  
Eren couldn't help but smile at the reveling feel. His erection getting even more excited than he could already bare.  
  
"And God that smile, I really love your smile." He groaned against his neck sending vibrations throughout his body that caused Eren to instantly moan.  
  
The boy's eyes widened as he slapped his hand over his mouth.  
  
"Mmm I wish I could here you moan more for me."  
  
Another moan escaped his covered mouth whilst Levi hummed and groaned against his suckled nape.  
  
I want Levi  
  
to touch me more  
  
"L-Levi... I want... I want to kiss like adults do."  
  
Levi smirked before kissing from his jawline back to those pink colored lips once again.  
  
"Come here love." He whispered on the boy's lips.  
  
Before Eren could lean in Levi turned away tugging tenderly on his hand.  
  
The younger presumably followed until he noticed Levi climbing on top of his neatly made bed.  
  
Eren stopped immediately at the edge of the bedding. His hand loosened on Levi's hold.  
  
Levi only tightened his grasp as he on looked his adorable shy lover.  
  
"It's okay I won't do anything, I just want to kiss you." The older then intertwined his hand in the younger's now, rubbing the backside of Eren's knuckles to calm him.  
  
"O-okay." The boy stuttered timidly.  
  
Eren proceeded on also climbing on the soft imbedded mattress with his pillow still in hand.  
He sat on his knees in front of the grey eyed man, squeezing the soft cushion closer to himself once again.  
  
Levi smiled contently at how timid Eren was being.  
  
God was it fucking cute and somehow at the same time so sexy. Eren didn't even have to try, he just simply was.  
  
Levi then placed his hand over Eren's once again, pulling one away from the pillow while the other still held a close hold. He intertwined their hands and continued where he had left off on stroking his knuckles tenderly.  
  
That small noted affection made Eren feel so safe with Levi. A reassurance that even though he was very nervous he didn't have to be afraid.  
  
The boy breathed in and out trying to calm his rapid heart rate.  
  
"I-I'm sorry I'm really nervous."  
  
"I know." Levi said laced with endearment.  
  
"It just means you're feeling very conscious of me. Which makes me happy actually."  
  
The boy's pinky cheeks exuded.  
  
"Levi... m-my hands are getting sweaty."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"B-but it feels gross doesn't it?"  
  
"There's nothing gross about you Eren. Didn't I tell you that your always an exception?"  
  
Levi brought his forehead back to Eren's, their noses barely grazing as the older strokes his thumb over the younger's bottom lip.  
  
"Can you open your mouth for me?"  
  
Eren then shyly reciprocated by opening his mouth.  
  
"Not that wide, just a little bit." The older chuckled at Eren's attempt.  
  
Levi then pressed his lips against the younger softly before gliding his tongue between both the top and bottom of his lips.  
  
"That means I'm inviting myself in." He breathed sensually over Eren's mouth.  
  
Levi used his other hand to cup the chubby boy's cheek as he finally entered his tongue into the younger's.  
  
Eren moaned at the sudden contact of Levi's tongue touching his. The soft yet inciting feel as he danced and swirled his tongue around.  
  
"Eren move your tongue too." He smiled into the playful and yet intimate kiss.  
  
Eren reciprocated by pressing his tongue against Levi as the older then dragged his tongue over Eren's now sucking on it.  
  
Eren's senses heightened as his whimpers grew louder capturing a muffled like sound.  
  
The kisses started to progress the deeper Levi entered whilst Eren clutched onto the safety of his pillow.  
  
Levi continuously pressed their intertwined fingers together while stroking his knuckles. Eren really did love the tender affection.  
  
Both then simultaneously opened their mouths for breath before closing them once again.  
  
It feels so good.  
  
I never thought a kiss could feel like this.  
  
So this...  
  
is what an adult kiss feels like?  
  
Eren's erection was full on hard by now as Levi sucked on his tongue even more. The young boy eventually felt more comfortable with moving his own tongue inside his lover's mouth more; swirling and gliding while tasting Levi was honestly fucking amazing and Eren didn't want it to end anytime soon.  
  
"A-am I doing okay?" Eren asked bashfully when they finally pulled back for breath.  
  
"Are you sure you've never kissed anyone before?"  
  
"I-I'm positive!"  
  
"Good I'm the only one who gets to kiss you then."  
  
Levi proclaimed before leaning in, greeting his tongue once again with Eren's.  
  
"L-Levi... more." The boy muffled  
  
"You want me to kiss you more?" He asked in a more silky like tone.  
  
"Yeah." Eren sighed contently.  
  
Lips profusely clashed as Levi leaned in.  
  
"Do you still need that pillow?" Levi breathed through their kisses.  
  
"I-I don't know." Eren breathed back.  
  
The older slowly pulled for the soft cushion while sucking on Eren's bottom lip. His grey sulfur eyes boring into teal hazed ones.  
  
Eren felt a rush of insecurity run through him once the large pillow was removed whilst Levi fully leaned in causing Eren to fall fully onto the mattress.  
  
He felt so vulnerable as if Levi could see everything now. Eren couldn't help but throw his arms over his eyes. He couldn't hide his stomach, his body in general, and neither his hard cock that stood under his sweatpants.  
  
Eren was so embarrassed and yet he really wanted Levi to touch him more.  
  
"You're so cute when you're shy." The older hummed kissing his nape tenderly before  
he opened his lips lingering and lapping his tongue, opening and closing his mouth on the same sensitive spot.  
  
"L-Levi" Eren moaned, curving the crook of his neck onto Levi's lips and tongue that nearly massacred his senses.  
  
"Fuck Eren you sound so hot when you moan for me."  
  
The boy slapped his hands over his mouth as he shut his eyes. He couldn't stop the heavy sensual pants that Levi wanted to hear more of.  
  
"Let me hear you." The older took Eren's palm kissing the top of his hand.  
  
The boy's legs shook, he swore he could feel his cock leaking from Levi's kisses, his every touch.  
  
The older man scoped Eren's side with his hand, messaging the soft feel as lips met once again.  
  
"L-Levi I can't." He whimpered.  
  
"You can't what Eren?" Levi asked in that velvety tone of his.  
  
The teal eyed boy rubbed his bent knees together as he threw both hands over his hard erection.  
  
"N-never mind."  
  
"You can tell me love." Levi said lowly while kissing his forehead.  
  
His heavy pants and teary eyes wouldn't seem to cease from the pure pleasure. Just having Levi look at him in that moment had his cock twitching.  
  
"I-I'll be fine."  
  
"Eren..." Levi moved his eyes downward, watching his lover fidget as he swayed his hips.  
  
"Are you..."  
  
"D-don't look... please." The boy whined in heavy pants.  
  
"Are you hard?" Levi nearly whispered whilst now messaging both sides of his hips.  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
Eren only shook his head indicating a yes.  
  
"Let me see."  
  
"N-no!" The boy responded almost frantically. "I-I mean... I want you to touch me but... but..."  
  
"I won't do anything you don't want me to do."  
  
"I-I don't know."  
  
"You can tell me Eren."  
  
"...I-It's okay."  
  
"What's okay?"  
  
"T-to touch me."  
  
"To touch you where?"  
  
"Y-you know..."  
  
"Eren I won't know unless you tell me."  
  
Levi pressed an opened mouth kiss over his lover's lips passionately sending nearly another enticed shock running through his body.  
  
"I can make you feel all better."  
  
"M-my..." Eren hesitatingly opened his legs only slightly, just enough for the older to get a peek.  
  
"Do you want me to take care of you my little bunny?" A lazily kiss then dragged along the boy's lips.  
  
"Please..." He finally moaned as fingers kneaded into his sweats.  
  
Levi placed each hand on the boy's knees slowly spreading his legs until he witnessed a nicely sized, hardened cock nearly seeping through the shape of his pants.  
  
The older nearly drooled at the alluring site. His shy lover unknowingly appearing so provocative.  
  
The older then palmed Eren's cock, rubbing soothingly over his sweatpants.  
  
"A-ahh" the boy moaned as eyes widened at the sudden contact.  
  
"Ahh Levi!"  
  
The older hovered over the chubby body, palming his well endowed cock in a circular like motion.  
  
"Eren." The older then panted sensually. "You never told me properly."  
  
"Uhh... A-ahh!"  
  
Levi combed his fingers throughout the younger boy's hair gingerly, caressing his adorable lover as the boy began to move his hips into the older's palm.  
  
"You never told me that you love me."  
  
"I-I do... I r-really do." The boy panted and whined.  
  
"Tell me please. I want to hear my little bunny say it."  
  
"I-I love you L-Levi."  
  
The older blushed in pure bliss while Eren pressed his head into the intoxicating feel of Levi's hand caressing his hair, with the other rubbing his leaking cock.  
  
"I love y-you." He continuously panted.  
  
They then kissed sloppily as tongues passionately ran wild. The moans from both escaping while they reveled in their more heightened senses.  
  
"Please tell me again." The older panted for breath.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I-I ahh l-love you so much L-Levi." Drool practically escaped Eren's mouth in pure bliss and ecstasy.

Eren couldn't help the natural reaction of him raising his hips against the circular palming the man motioned over his cock.  
  
"Eren." The older only called lovingly.  
  
Levi then slid his index finger under the boy's waist band as he took a peek at the boy's oozing erection.  
  
"You're so wet my little bunny." The older moaned towards flushing ears.  
  
"And such a naughty little one you are not even wearing any underwear."  
  
"I-It hurt when I wore it."  
  
"Because you were so hard." Levi confirmed.  
  
"You have such a nice cock by the way my little bunny."  
  
"D-dont look so h-hard."  
  
"But I have to. I have to make sure my little bunny's cock is nice and taken care of."  
  
Levi slid multiple fingers under his pants tentatively teasing the head of the boy's cock with his finger. Swirling his pre cum all around the pinkie flesh that literally made Eren shake in pleasure.  
  
"More p-please." The uneven voice pleaded as he lightly thrust his leaking cock into Levi's hand.  
  
"Anything for you."  
  
His hand firmly grasped his lover's cock with his sweatpants still hung over now pumping vigorously as he only watched his adorable boyfriend's face unravel completely, melting into the touch of Levi's larger hand.  
  
"Does it feel good?"  
  
"Y-yes. It feels s-so good."  
  
Lips soon collided again as Eren moaned profusely inside Levi's mouth."  
  
"I"  
  
"Love"  
  
"You"  
  
Eren moaned through each release of their lips.  
  
"I love you more." Levi finally replied.  
  
"Mmm I-I'm g-gonna cum." The boy whined in pleasure.

The older then slowed his pace not fully ready for his lover to cum quite yet.

Eren also enjoyed the slower tugs in Levi's hand as he profusely teased him.

His cock was pulsating and begging for him to finally release.  
  
"Are you gonna cum for me Eren?"  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"Ahh I wanna see your face when you cum."  
  
"N-not my face." The boy whined in sensual sighs.  
  
His hand gently petted the soft brown locks whilst the other hand went back to pumping even harder, rutting throughout his now heavy orgasm.  
  
"A-Ahh!" Eren seeped his head deeper into the mattress as mounts of cum finally shot out from the head of his cock.  
  
Both were left a bantering mess once Eren slightly calmed a little after his orgasm.  
  
Levi pulled out his hand from the inside of his lover's sweats finding much of Eren's cum all over his fingers now.  
  
The young boy blushed exceedingly.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Levi."  
  
The older only licked his lips in pure anticipation while eyes went sultry towards Eren before he started to suck on each finger thoroughly.  
  
Eren's hazey eyes on looked the alluring action Levi had just performed. The boy swore to himself If he hadn't already just came he knew very well he would have already exploded a load from that sensual sight alone.  
  
"Y-you don't have to do that." The boy rattled his head in utter embarrassment.  
  
"But Eren taste so yummy." The older cooed over the boy's crimson cheek.  
  
"Mmm I wanna get a taste of my little bunny's cock next time." He moaned over the soft pinky flesh of his lover's cheek before finally nibbling.  
  
"Levi... I-I would really like that." Eren rubbed his thighs together at the wonderful thought as puppy eyes on looked his handsome older lover.  
  
Eren then enveloped both arms fully around Levi's neck before pulling him down.  
  
"Thank you Levi." Eren whispered as if someone could hear the two converse before he kissed the man's forehead sweetly.  
  
Eren then pulled Levi down fully over his soft chest, nuzzling the soft lower part of Levi's buzz cut with his fingers.  
  
The older man couldn't help but blush and he was more than glad that Eren wasn't witnessing this right now.  
  
"I love you." He finally whispered atop of the silk ravened hair.  
  
The boy then happened to have felt something hard grazing against his thigh as he moved under Levi for a mere second.  
  
"Levi?"  
  
"Hmm?" The man only wanted to hide his face a little longer.  
  
"Levi... w-what about you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your...I-I want to make you feel g-good too."  
  
Levi sat himself up, slightly pulling away from Eren's warm hold.  
  
He could see Eren's trembling hands and hear his timid voice and yet his face was full of determination.  
  
"I-I'll try my best to---"  
  
Levi had cut Eren off mid sentence once he placed a gentle kiss along his lips this time. He then pulled back and smiled whilst rubbing his chin with his thumb.  
  
"Don't worry about that. I'll be right back."  
  
"B-but Levi."  
  
"I'll be back my little bunny." He tried to reassure his chubby lover with another kiss along his forehead this time.  
  
Huh?  
  
Levi...  
  
I don't understand  
  
Why?  
  
Why don't you want me  
  
To touch you?

  
\------  
After a good while the older eventually came back from the bathroom ready to actually get some sleep for once in the same bed with his new boyfriend.

He seems to be able to actually sleep with more ease whenever his lover was around.  
  
"Eren..." The grey eyed man whispered.  
  
He slowly climbed into bed not wanting to disturb his adorable lover's slumber.  
  
Once Levi was fully settled in he turned over to witness a chubby sleeping angel in his midst.  
  
He stroked the falling brown bangs out of his face while listening to the calm and soothing breathing of Eren.  
  
He only scooted closer and closer for the remainder of the night and after a good while Levi could also find himself dozing off in and out of consciousness. Before finally succumbing to his slumber he scooted downward towards Eren's chest and pressed his ear against it's beating heart. Because that was his favorite sound, the sound he wanted to sleep to and hear in his dreams. The sound of his lover's heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! So that was my first time ever writing some smut in a fanfic sooo I hope it was good DX. I mean... I really like it if ya know what I mean ;D lol.  
> Don't be alarmed but in the beginning of the next chapter opens with Levi jerking off in the bathroom. Just the thought Ahhhh gets me hot and bothered lmao!  
> I didn't want to add that in this chapter sooo.  
> Oh god I'm nervous but i really did enjoy writing this chapter. Honestly it was a last minute thing when I added the smut the other night and now I'm glad I did ^_^.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this as well. Thank you so much for your beautiful support as always! :D


	23. Handsome bruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren learns how to be a man  
> Jean gets dissed twice!  
> And Levi is not just some hot piece of ass!  
> And mounds of fluff as usual  
> forgive me and my nerdy ass for this chapter I promise the next one will be a little less random and weird as fuck lol.  
> Warning this chapter is hot as fuck and also random as fuck, you have been warned.

Levi pov

Heavy breaths consumed the bathroom as the older man hunched over his overly hardened cock. Crouching with his head bound against the wall the older hesitatingly slid his fingers past the inside of his sweats grazing against the strain he tried to control throughout his arousal. 

"Haa." 

 

 

"H-Haa."

The continuous sounds of his breathing hitched as he on looked his well hung erection seething through the white colored boxer briefs. He played with himself by rubbing the very tip with just his thumb alone. Hazily panting as he closed his eyes imagining that it was his lover who was touching him instead. 

"E-Eren." He hesitantly whispered. 

Thinned fingers wrapped around his large endowed cock, flushed face and all as he slowly tugged.  

He could see his nervous adorable lover trying his best. Trembling fingers and a bit lip like he imagined Eren to have made him smile as he tugged slightly harder. 

"Fuck Eren." His hoarse voice moaned for his lover's name, grasping and jerking at a much faster pace now. 

His eyebrows scrunched together, finally falling  onto the covered top of his toilet seat, leaning back while reveling in how absolutely provocative Eren was being. The unusual lewd expressions he made, that only he was able to see. And god did that make his pre-cum drip. 

Haggardly jerking the flush skin with an unbearable heat and his need to climax only intensified reminiscing the whimpers and cries of his name that danced along his mind. 

"Haa ha-a" 

His mind ran array at an image of the younger on his knees swirling the tip with his pinky tongue before licking the under shaft of his hardened dick. Drool and all connected whenever he would pull away. 

"E-Eren."

A muse of batting lashes falling along dazed teal eyes as he would take in the older's larger cock inside his hot wet mouth. Vibrating muffles collectively running throughout his body by the younger whilst seeping his fingers into his partner's brunet colored hair. His hips would insist to move on their own, fucking those plump lips lovingly. 

"F-fuck I wanna cum in that pretty mouth." 

The boy's pink flushing cheeks ravished by his own kinky foreplay consumed the older's mind, pumping vigorously along the streaming cum that he used to smooth over his shaft. 

"Eren... E-Eren... Haa"

His back curved outward as his climax was reaching its limit. Banters of un-evened pants and dangled raven hair collectively gathered as he was falling apart. 

Levi rocked his hips ever so slightly into his hand, turning and flicking his wrist into the reddened shade of his manhood. Clenched teeth ceased his gruntled moans while watching his cum spilling out of Eren's mouth. Unbeknownst to the older then discovers his partners hard member begging for attention from all the licking and suckling.

The aroused man tried to imagine how erotic it would be to suck his partner off in return. How utterly cute and shy his little bunny would be watching the older kiss and tease his cock before literally sucking him dry. 

He reveled in the idea of watching his loved one being deliriously pleasured by him, moaning and crying out his name. 

"A-ahh haa" 

His mouth dribbled at the image as he was on the verge of climax, finally spilling his seed along his thighs and lower abdomen. 

The now sensitive member made him quiver as he tugged the remains of his spillage. An exasperating sigh of relief only followed between reddened lips from biting them almost profusely throughout his erection. 

Grey eyes glanced over the heavy mound of sperm that leaked along his thighs. 

"Tch."

The older only grabbed for a wet warm cloth, cleaning and wiping his ejaculation of a mess he preferred to call it. 

After pulling his sweats back up and washing his hands he then combed his fingers throughout his hair before entering the bedroom once again where he on looked his content tiresome lover. 

\--------

Eren/Levi pov

It was around eight in the morning when Eren could feel something heavy laying along his softer like chest. 

His bright teal eyes slowly blinked, tediously bringing his head down towards the heavy weight. His eyes widened and cheeks flushed at the mound of raven hair below pressed against him. 

The older body rose and fell calmly whilst the feel of his arms wrapped around the younger felt so warm and comforting. 

Eren was surprised that Levi was of such close proximity to him; practically cuddling and spooning him of all things. 

He secretly wanted to stay like this as long as he could before he had to get ready for class. 

His hands were then petting Levi's raven colored hair lollingly while nuzzling the buzz cut between his fingers. 

He actually touched me yesterday... 

He didn't find me repulsive which makes me happy. 

Thinking about it now is really embarrassing. I really wasn't acting like myself. 

I think... I was overwhelmed by him all together. 

I mean how could I not? Him just looking at me makes me feel weird things. 

Oh god and the things I said last night.

What the fuck Eren! 

The boy rubbed his face vigorously onto the pillow, his profusely crimson colored face in heat.

It's really not fair how he makes me feel.

I'm like a fucking fangirl! 

"Stop moving so much." The older grumbled sleepily beneath his chest.

"Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"N-never mind." 

"What is it? Tell me." 

Eren shied away from speaking after the current events of last night fully replayed itself inside his mind. 

"Eren?" The older slid his face from the softer like chest. 

His sleepy grey eyes stayed intact on the younger. While Eren on the other hand threw both hands over his face. 

Levi eventually pushed himself up with him now leaning most of his body weight onto his hands. 

"Oi Sweet cheeks." The older playfully poked the pudgy crimson colored cheek. 

Ahh his tired voice is sexy too...

The boy thought as he curled his face into his sweaty like palms. 

The raven haired man grabbed for the younger's hand nearly prying them off.

His eyes expanded as they finally met with Levi's with his tomato like shade. He almost instantly threw the thick like blanket over his head. 

"Aww don't be like that." The older cooed. 

Levi wrapped his arms around the plush like form.

"You know... You make such a cute face when you cum."

Eren gasped underneath the sheets in utter embarrassment. 

"I loved it. I loved it so much." 

"P-please don't say anymore." The boy's un-evened voice whined. 

"What makes me most happy..."

Levi gently tugged off the blanket so now he could see at least half of Eren's face.

"Is that only I will ever get to see that kind of face."

His lover's dazed expression ensued before he shut his eyes soon after.

"W-When you said those... things last night... I wasn't really in the right mindset." The boy admitted frantically. 

"So... you don't want me to taste you?"

"I'm not exactly sure what you meant by that to be honest..." The shy boy admitted. 

"I'll tell you exactly what I mean unless, you'd rather me just show you."

Eren slapped both of his hands over Levi's mouth. 

"I'm still really nervous and it's not fair to you." 

"You're always surprising me kid." The older sighed. 

Levi then leaned in pressing his lips against the younger tenderly. 

Ahh his bite marks are still there. The older presumably thought. 

The older man stroked his finger along the now multiple bruised marks along the boy's neck that he eagerly suckled on the previous night.

Levi leaned down stroking his tongue around the same purple colored bruises. Sucking and kissing whilst humming against the crook of his neck.

"Levi." Eren sighed erotically.

"Y-you're gonna make me hard again." He nearly whined hazily.

"You're being so honest right now." The grey eyed man noted in a velvety like tone. 

"I-I have to get ready for class." 

"Can't one class wait?" He mumbled against the sensitive spot of his neck. 

"I can't afford to miss class because finals are coming up." The younger tried to control his sensual sighs and pants. 

"Fine." The older spoke admittedly before he nibbled on the bottom of Eren's earlobe, gliding the wet pinky tongue along his upper ear. 

"Just... come back okay?" The older said before pressing his forehead into the boy's shoulder.

"Okay." Eren blushed with a content smile. 

\-------

After Eren finished dressing himself in his clothes he had brought over he was finally ready to head out with Levi. The older then unlocked the door allowing the younger to leave out first. 

Once they were both down the small flight of stairs Levi had taken Eren's hand into his, their fingers once again intertwined like yesterday. It was a comfortable silence between the two as they both reveled in the others warmth. 

Now that they were reaching towards the heavier crowds of people Eren only tried averting his eyes downward from the other stares he'd receive overtime, Until they arrived on the subway was when Eren finally calmed somewhat. Levi on the other hand lead them both to find two seats where they could comfortably be seated with one another. Once they were finally seated Eren laid his head against his older lover, squeezing and moving fingers playfully with each other discreetly. The boy's calmed yet content aura only exuded when Levi was rubbing the back side of his knuckles. 

He really didn't want to go.

He wanted to stay with Levi much longer. 

Forever if he could. 

"How long will you be at work for?"

"I'm not sure, most likely till closing if Hanji is short on hands."

"I can wait then."

Levi dug into his coat pocket before grabbing Eren's palm, placing a golden colored key into the glove covered hand.  

"No need you can use my key to get back inside the apartment."

"....Are you sure it's alright... If I invite myself in." 

"Of course kid I'm not gonna have you waiting for me for all those hours at the shop." 

"But I wouldn't mind... especially if I get to see you."

"Ahh kids never really listen to grown ups anyways." The older blushed.

Eren only stuck his tongue out playfully towards the older before laying his head onto his arm once again. 

The subway eventually met their destination as the two walked towards the direction of the college the younger attended. And before the younger knew it they were already at the very entrance. 

"Thank you for coming with me." Eren said shyly while playing with Levi's coat sleeve.

"I-I guess I'll see you later then." 

Eren turned away loosening his hold on Levi whilst the older's grip remained. This caused the boy to turn back with a bewildered look on his face. 

"Aren't you gonna give me a kiss before you go?"

"H-here... in front of everyone?" Pinky cheeks arose. 

"Yeah I want a goodbye kiss." 

"I-I can't do that!"

"Ahh I guess we can just stay here all day too."

"I have class! This can affect my future you know!"

"Ahh that sucks..."

The older turned away from Eren now, boring his sights among the massive building before him.

Is he really serious about this?

"Fine if that's what you really want..." Eren spoke bashfully. 

With no further objections Eren pursed his lips before placing his hand along the older's broad shoulder, standing on the tips of his toes whilst giving Levi a chaste peck on the lips.

"T-there happy now?" 

"That's the first time you kissed me." The older sent a half way like smile.

"See you later!" The boy said bashfully before turning away. 

"See you later my little bunny!" The older yelled teasingly. 

Eren turned instantly to see the old geezer with an unusual cheesy ass smile on display as he waved. 

"D-don't call me that in public you old fart!" 

"love you too!" 

Eren squeezed his eyes shut whilst sticking his tongue out towards his teasing lover. 

I'm never letting Levi take me to class again!

\------

"Yo Eren!" 

"Huh?" The boy turned to see Connie wave towards him like a damn maniac. 

"Damn it feels like its been forever man!" Connie threw his arm over Eren's neck. 

"Yeah it has." The boy smiled towards his enthusiastic friend. 

"What have ya been up too?"

"Uhh...."

 More than you could ever know...

 "Not much really." Eren laughed off mechanically.

 "Dude have you seen Hunter X Hunter like I told you too?"

 "Oh yeah I did!"

 "Eh some pretty good shit right?" Connie nudged the boy with his elbow. 

 "Yes it's amazing, It's definitely a favorite now!" The excited chubby boy clutched onto his school books. 

 "Who's your favorite character?" Connie asked ecstatically.  

 "So far I really like all of them actually."

 "Man the feels though." Connie interpreted. 

 "The feels are fucking real." Eren clenched onto his chest. 

 "Dude same here."

 "Hey remember the part when he said he'll protect him because he's his dearest friend?"

 "Oh shit don't remind me of that man, the power of friendship is no joke." Connie began rubbing at wet brown irises. 

 "Shit me too." Eren started to rub at his teal eyes as well.

 "What are you two crackpot nerds doing?" Ymir interrupted the brotherly bonds of something most could never understand.

 "Well doesn't bitch face look well rested today." Connie rubbed away his eyes now sending a toothy like smile her way. 

 "Eh it's too early in the morning for that shitty face." 

 Ymir gave the bald kid the hand before finding her seat next to her precious girlfriend. 

 "Don't mind her she's always more bitchy first thing in the morning."

 "More?" Eren giggled. 

 "Haha good one Eren." 

 Ymir had overheard, flicking the two off now with a snubbed like expression. 

 "Ymir behave yourself." Krista reprimanded. 

 "Oh my, my little blonde angel is getting assertive with me. You know I get a crazy lady boner whenever you do that."

 "Stop it not here." Krista giggled flirtatiously.

 I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear any of that. Eren firmly confirmed to himself. 

 As Eren was now following Connie from behind he had happened to bump into none other then the horse face bastard himself. 

 "Oh my bad." The chubby boy spoke. 

 Jean only grabbed for his shoulder turning him towards the other male. 

 "What?" The boy asked almost in a defensive like tone from the sudden aggression. 

 "That on your neck... Is that a hickey I see Jaeger?!"

 "Wait let me see?!" Connie literally hopped from his seat. 

 "Oh damn you got them all over your neck!"

 "Oh shit you got a booty call last night didn't you?" The baldy rested his elbow along Eren's shoulder.

 "N-no I have absolutely no idea what you are t-talking about!" The boy spat frantically. 

 "Nah Eren isn't the type to have one night stands like that!" Sasha out of fucking no where protested. "He's too sweet like cake hehehe." 

 "When did you get a girlfriend you bastard?!" Jean asked with flushed cheeks. 

 "W-what are you talking about?" The boy laughed nervously. 

 "Come on tell us! We were always praying for you man." Connie also protested. 

 "Shouldn't I be offended by that?" Eren asked deadpanned towards his dear friend.

 "Goddamn she's a possessive one if you ask me which is pretty hot especially in bed right? They're so damn dark it's like she pissed all over her territory." Jean observed thoroughly.

 "Dude she's totally claiming you. That means she doesn't want any other girl touching you or even remotely having the idea that you're available." Connie also observed. 

 "W-what?!" The now embarrassed boy slapped his palm over the crook of his nape. 

 He's claiming me? 

 The boy only ran hot at the thought. 

 But wait... how could I miss this?

 How did I not even notice?!

 Now that I think about it Levi was acting kind of weird when I was getting dressed earlier. 

 EARLIER THAT DAY 

 "What's so funny?" Eren asked as he stepped out of the bathroom tugging at his maroon colored sweater. 

 "Nothing." The older smirked with sudden pride. 

 "Should I change?" The boy asked self consciously.

 "No you look nice."

 "You don't have to say that." The younger mumbled as he profusely blushed. 

 "I mean it. You definitely don't need to change." The older glided towards the direction of his lover, smiling into the younger's neck while pressing a lazily kiss along tanned skin. 

 CURRENT DAY

 T-that asshole! He let me walk outside like this!

 "So spill it! Your first time, how was it?!" 

 "Did she have big soft breasts?" Connie fondled his fingers as if he had two nice ass jugs in his grasp. 

 "Was she cute?" Jean intervened.

 "Is she a blonde or a brunette?" Connie trampled over.

 "Does she go to our campus?" Jean seeped around the fellow classmates. 

 "No, No, and No..." Eren admitted shyly. 

 "So you do have a girlfriend since you haven't completely denied it!" Jean pointed aggressively might I add. 

 "I-I guess you could say that." The boy twiddled with his fingers swaying from side to side smiling. 

 "Shit Eren your acting like some damn shy ass school girl right now." Jean cackled. 

 Well... Levi is a lot more dominant then I am...

 So...

 Am I actually the girl in this relationship?! 

 "S-shut up I'm not!"

 "Totally are. You even sway your hips like a damn chick."

 "Shut up horse face!"

 "No Eren... I'm a fucking Stallion baby!" Jean turned making a pose with his perky ass slightly sticking out of his frame. 

 Eren made a face of amused disgust at this.  "Uh I was thinking more like a donkey." 

 "Pfft that's so fuckin true man." Connie admitted as he placed his hands on his knees, releasing a boisterous laugh. 

 "I am a mother fucking stallion you assholes!" 

 Eren couldn't help but laugh as well, wrapping his arms around his pudgy midsection. 

 "Ahh you guys suck ass." Jean rubbed the back of his head in irritation. "Hey don't deflect from the real topic at hand pillsbury doughboy!"

 Eren gasped. "Well I never!"

 "Really Jean?" Connie eyed the male with sudden disappointment in his eyes. 

 "He said I was a fucking Donkey!"

 "You said I sway my fucking hips like a chick!"

 "Jean... It's Eren. A sweet innocent kid we took in under our wing. You can't say messed up shit like that man." 

 As Connie closed his eyes and shook his head Eren made a face in which he was making fun of Jean. 

 Jean growled before lashing out once again.

 "You think your fucking cute Jaeger don't you?!"

 "Hmm my girlfriend definitely thinks so." The cheeky ass smile plastered along his chubby features exuded.

 "Eren." 

 A blonde blue eyed boy intervened as he strolled down the steps. 

 Jean instantly flushed as the blonde boy passed him without much acknowledgement.

 "Armin aren't you gonna be late for class?"

 "Oh don't worry I'll catch on like I always do."

 "Ahh that's true, so what's up?"

 "Oh you forgot your I.D. and library card at home."

 "Ahh thanks Armin you're the best!"

 Armin sent a dazzlingly like smile towards his friend. Where as for Jean, he could practically see fucking sparkles in the goddamn atmosphere.  

 "Oh that's right don't forget about our usual spot at lunch." Armin winked playfully. 

 "You mean with everyone else?" Eren asked in a dumbfounded like fashion. 

 The blue eyed boy tugged Eren aside whispering to him now.

 "Look Mikasa really misses just the three of us hanging out."

 "Why can't the three of us just sit with the rest of the group like we've been doing before?"

 "You know how moody Mika can get sometimes. Just for a little while until her spirits are back up... Well back to where they were before would be a better way of putting it." 

 "Alright." Eren said with slight concern stricken across his facade. 

 "Is she okay?"

 "She will be." 

 "What happened? Did some douche bag try to fuck with her again?"

 "No." Armin shook his head from side to side.

"Just heartbreak. You know something all girls go through." 

 "Wait was Mika infatuated with someone?"

 "Mmm more like had feelings for someone." Armin confirmed. 

 "Who's the asshole who broke her heart?!"

 "Ehh I think it's better off that you don't know."

 "Armin... I will go Dragon Ball Z on his ass if I have to." The boy proclaimed with the upmost seriousness. 

 "Eren don't."

 "Kame"

 "Don't do this please."

 "Hame"

 "If only your boyfriend knew." Armin sighed.

 "Ha!" 

 "And I don't even know why I try anymore."

 "Armin... I want a picture of this man's face, his classes, the time he eats, everything."

 "I'm not your secretary for God sakes."

 "Don't worry we'll get this handled." The boy continued to ignore Armin's sarcastic responses. 

 "Oookay well anyways usual place, usual table, you catch my drift." 

 Armin could then feel someone boring into the very depths of his soul from behind causing unfamiliar shivers to crawl down his spine.

 He slightly turned towards the direction of the horsed face male, making an unpleasant like expression when their eyes finally met. 

 Jean appeared quite dejected once he bear witnessed the odd expression Armin was making.

 "I'll see you later Eren." 

 "See you soon my fellow brethren."

 Armin couldn't help but smile at how goofy his best friend could be at times like these. 

 "Eren... Why does he smile at you but not me?" The solemn bastard like male confronted. 

 "Huh? Why wouldn't he?"

 "I hate you right now."

 "I didn't even do anything!"

 "My point exactly!"

\-------

 Once it was time for lunch Eren headed onto the usual place as promised. 

 From afar he could see Mikasa playing with her food whilst peering throughout the cafe's window while Armin on the other hand was looking as if he was running his mouth a mile a minute before taking another bite off his pallet. 

 "Mika!" Eren slammed his hands along the sturdy table.

 "Who's the little bastard?!"

 "What are you talking about?"

 Armin placed his finger over his lips vigorously by silently shushing Mikasa from behind. 

 "The bastard... Whooo..."

 "Mikasa your hair looks nice today are you still growing it out?" Armin intervened. 

"Or is it because Eren said he likes girls with long hair?"

 Mikasa blushed slightly which was rare for the teal eyed boy to witness.

 She then punched Armin along the upper part of his arm before bringing her attention back to Eren. 

 Her eyes appeared wider the usual, her cheeks pink against her paler skin tone. 

 For once she was actually acting like....

 a girl. 

 "I think it looks nice on you, no need to be shy about it." Eren slightly chuckled at Mikasa's odd shyness. 

 "But if any asshole bothers you I'll tear em to shreds." Eren clenched his teeth as he glared onward towards the abyss. 

 "That's fine with me."

 "Mikasa you shouldn't encourage him." Armin mumbled while face palming himself. 

 "Well hello there what a coincidence meeting you here." 

 All eyes were now presented with the noted "stallion" himself. 

 "Jean what are you doing here?" Eren asked out of slight annoyance. 

 "What? Can't a guy get something to eat?"

 "Sure but why here of all places?"

 "Well why not? It's a free country right? Anyways where was I?" 

 Jean turned his attention back towards Armin placing one leg along the stool next to the blonde whilst the other remained on ground. He then spread his legs nice and wide practically airing out his crouch towards bright blue eyes. 

 Yes my friends Jean was pea-cocking his prey. 

 Armin instantly made a disturbed and yet repulsed like expression that fell along his face.

 "Soo watcha doin there hot stuff?" 

 "Trying to eat..."

 "Hmm did it hurt?"

 "Did what hurt?" Armin asked in slight agitation.

 "When you fell out of heaven?" Jean tried pulling off a suave like tone towards the blonde. 

 "Uh I should have known I'd walk into that one." The blue eyed boy nearly grunted. 

 "Well somebody better call God cause heaven's missing an Angel."

 "Oh... I get it." Was all Armin said in response.

 Eren couldn't help but feel somewhat bad for the poor guy even if it was Jean. 

 "You must be a magician cause every time I look at you everyone else disappears." Jean leaned in slightly, intensely boring his eyes into soft blue ones. 

 Eren and Armin couldn't help but cringe in sync. The awkward and yet uncomfortable attempts were obviously not feasible to winning someone like Armin over. 

 "And now I just lost my appetite."

 "Oh shit I seem to have lost my phone number,  can I have yours?" 

 "My phone broke..."

 "Ah the tough act. You kind of remind me of my ex in that way. Don’t worry I know exactly what you’re doing here. I also know that, deep inside, you have a little princess hiding inside of you just waiting to be pampered. Come out princess. Come on out.”

 "And I just threw up in my mouth."

 "Armin... someday I'll make you mine, I can promise you that." The horse faced male winked.

 "In your dreams." Armin smirked. 

 "Nah I can't seem to fall asleep lately cause my reality is finally better than my dreams." 

 "Okay, now that one was actually halfway decent." 

 "So how about them digits then sunshine?"

 "You know what? ...I think someone is actually calling me."

 "I thought your phone broke."

 Armin rummaged through his bag for his phone, pulling the touch screen device out before placing it into his ear.

 "Hello? Heyyyyy."

 "Hey I got a call from my cousin so I'll... See you when I see you."

 Armin you're lying. 

 You don't have any cousins. 

 The only living relative that you know of is your parents and grandfather. 

 Damn

 Just damn...

 "See you when I see you?" Jean repeated with an offended like expression.

 "Yeah.... you should just give that dream up." Eren reiterated

 "Eren you gotta help me man!" Jean clenched the tops of Eren's shoulders firmly.

 "What on Earth could I possibly do even if I actually wanted too."

 "Well first off you two are close friends making it easier for persuasion purposes."

 Eren eyed the male oddly at the suggestion. 

 "You know like make me sound good, say good things about me..."

 "Which are?..."

 "Goddamn it Eren!" 

 Jean then sighed exasperatedly

 "Remember when I told you that I liked Armin thinking he was a girl?"

 "Yeah."

 "Well I still couldn't get him out of my mind. I'm not gay but I still like him... in that way."

 "You're gay."

 "No I'm not! It's only with Armin."

 Now it was Eren who was sighing. Bringing his index finger and thumb to the very bridge of his nose. 

 "Why do you like him?" 

 "What?"

 "You heard me."

 "Yeah umm... he's cute for one thing."

 "And?"

 "And..."

 "Superficial bastard." Eren mumbled under his breath. 

 "He's really smart! I... I admire that about him.  He's not a pushover by any means and I also like the way he looks out for you and Mikasa."

 The teal eyed boy witnessed the male blush once there was an empty silence that soon fell after. 

 "That's better. Okay you have convinced me somewhat, I guess I'll give it a try."

 "Oh man your the best! Thank you Eren!" Jean squeezed the pudgy male with happiness. 

 "You won't regret this I swear!"

 "I hope not. But! I better not hear you getting all rapey on my friend, got it?"

 "Uh... Yeah." Jean slightly stumbled on the odd demand.

 Armin

**-Is he gone?**

 Eren 

**-Nope he's fantasizing about you as we speak.**

Armin

**-Don't even joke like that. (Puke)**

 Eren

**\- Hahaha....I'm not joking -_-**

 Armin

**\- Get rid of him please?**

 Eren

**\- Damn Armin are you sure you're not being a little too harsh?**

 Armin

**\- Eren you know me. More than anyone. I can go there...**

 "Heyy buddy..." Eren spoke awkwardly. "You uhh good now?"

 Jean neither flinched nor responded to the awkward attempts. "Look! Armin's running away!" Eren pointed. "You can still catch up if you go after him!"

 Jean with aggression pushed himself back, his shoulders suddenly becoming more broad than before. 

 "I will... I will follow you to the ends of the earth my love!" 

 And so there it was, the majestic horse galloping away towards his princess who was never really there.

 Eren

**\- He's gone :)**

 Armin

**\- Thank God**

 Eren

**\- Don't you mean me?**

 Armin

**\- Yeah you too lol.**

 Meanwhile Mikasa had slumped her chin into her palm, playing with her food with a somber like facade. 

 "Mikasa why the face?" Eren asked worryingly.

 "I'm fine."

 "No you're not."

 "I just miss hanging out is all..."

 Eren seeped his eyes towards Mikasa, knowing well enough that what she had just told him wasn't nearly the whole truth.

 "I wish you would tell me what's really wrong. You know you can always talk to me Mika."

 "I did tell you."

 "Everything?"

 "Yeah... everything." The girl said lowly. 

 "Enough about me, tell me how your date went with Levi." The raven haired girl forced a half way like smile towards the teal eyed boy. 

 "T-that's not important right now." Eren blushed at the wonderful reminder of yesterday. 

 "Look at how happy you look of course it's important, now tell me before I make you."

 "Well... He took me ice skating, it was really nice and... romantic of him to even surprise me like that." His smile only grew when he thought about the raven haired man.

 "Wow... I would have never put him for one as a romantic." 

 "He held my hand in front of everyone which really made me nervous at first but then he calmed me. He told me he didn't care what others thought of us being out together in public.  I would be lying if I said that it didn't make me fall for him even more." The chubby boy smiled as he bit his lip. 

 "I-I mean it's not like I'm in love with him in the first place!" Eren moved his hands back and forth frantically.

 That was a huge ass lie.

 "I'm happy for you." Mikasa's face grew more gentle as her eyes went soft. 

 "Enough about me let's talk about you... again." Eren tried to steer back the conversation.

 "I've never seen you make this kind of face before. I'm glad you found someone who can make you smile like that."

 "Mikasa."

 "I'm just really happy for you."

 "Aww Mika." Eren stood up wrapping his arms around her upper shoulders. 

 "Thank you." He then whispered towards her ear. 

 Mikasa only sighed into the soft feel of her best friend, smiling with crestfallen eyes.

 -------

 A firm fisted like hand nudged Eren on the top of his head whilst a firm stocky like arm was wrapped around his neck. 

 Laughter seeped throughout the boy's lips as the whole group gathered by the outskirts of campus. 

 "You sly dog, getting a girlfriend before me." Reiner spoke with endearment. 

 "So is she worth meeting?" The stocky blonde asked. 

 "Yes." The boy answered instantly.

 Even though they've technically already met.

 "Wow without hesitation. Must be special." 

 "As your brother I must give you some wise advice." Reiner pressed his hands on the boy's shoulder's firmly. 

 "Yes!" Eren reciprocated with a serious and earnest expression. 

 "If she ever asks you if a dress makes her look fat ALWAYS say no even if it does." 

 "And whenever she gets mad at you always compliment her. It'll make her forget why she was even mad at you in the first place."

 "Most important thing is to always surprise her and take the lead in the relationship. Most girls love that shit."

 Eh... 

 Wait... 

 Levi 

 does all of those things for me 

 No

 No

 Fuck

 I'm the girlfriend...

 "Reiner!"

 "What's up?"

 "Teach me how to be a man."

 "A man?" 

 "You know a man's man. Caveman and shit." 

 "Eren you're a man in your own way." Reiner reassured. 

 Eren bit his lip unsure of himself as his cheeks flushed slightly. 

 "Okay... I guess I could teach you some things that I know. But I would say I'm not the best guy to come to advise for, for that."

 "You're definitely a man's man!" Eren said with admiration in his eyes. 

 Reiner couldn't help but feel flattered that Eren somewhat looked up to him for guidance.

 "You can come to my place if you want."

 "Really?"

 "Yeah sure why not." 

 ------

 "Woah nice place you got." Eren said in awe.

 The stocky like jock lived in a spacious sized loft. The rooms mostly were clean with the exception of beer cans and bottles scattered here and there throughout the venue. And let's best not even

start on the kitchen area. Let's just say Levi would burn the fucking thing down to a crisp. Guess that's your typical frat college student for you besides the being filthy rich part and shit. 

 "Oh thanks. Parents got it for me obviously so it's not technically mine."

 "A man's man would say something like that." The chubby boy proud and all admitted. 

 "You're putting me on a pretty high pedestal here."

 "Teach me your ways sensei." Eren clapped his hands with a slight bow. 

 Reiner's Eyebrow raised at the odd gesture Eren had just made, but he was also pretty used to the boy's oddball like behavior by now.

 "Umm shit where do I even start... Okay when you walk in a room you wanna let people know your takin charge right?"

 "Right!"

 "Okay now watch me."

 Reiner strolled with command across the spacious decked out living room. 

 "See you gotta pump your chest." The muscled chest pumped with assertiveness as he paced himself. 

 "Pump your chest." Eren repeated before soon following. 

 "Yeah watcha looking at son!" Eren pumped his chest vigorously, hands out and all.

 "Yeah you're gettin it." Reiner smiled. 

 "Okay... Umm that's right now where gonna do the growl."

 "The growl? Sounds intimidating." Eren said with precaution.

 "Oh it is, now watch closely."

 Reiner placed both large firm hands on his knees as he crouched like a sumo wrestler which would be the best description the boy could think of at the time. 

 His eyebrows scrunched and eyes sharp. He grumbled and rumbled, growled and all. 

 "You see that, that's called the crouching tiger."

 Eren gasped. "The crouching tiger?"

 "Be careful when you use this tactic on anyone especially your girl." 

 "Uh don't you think that would probably scare her?"

 "I guess you're right." The muscled blonde reflected. 

 "Just be careful with that kind of power. You don't wanna use it on the wrong person."

 "Got it sensei!"

 "Sometimes your gonna have to pick up some heavy shit. Your girl will go crazy over this. You know cause most women like a strong guy."

 "Here how about we start off with this."

 The dirty blond grabbed a hundred pound weight with ease before handing it off to the brunet."

 "Holy shit." Eren instantly met with the ground. 

 "Ookay we'll go back to that one later."

\-----

 "I am mother fucking T Rex!"

 "No I am a mother fucking T Rex!" Eren countered Reiner head on. 

 "Again Eren command your prowess!"

 "I AM A MOTHER FUCKING T REX!"

 "Yesss my brother again!"

 "I am a MOTHER FUCKING T Rex!!!"

 The boy huffed and puffed from the intensity of the very last exercise.

 "I'm proud of you. You walked in here a man and now... You will become an even greater man than ever before."

 "Thank you Sensei!" The boy bowed.

 "No, thank you for It is the student that has taught the teacher today." Reiner also bowed.

\-------

 I feel more like a man then ever before. 

 I feel liberated.

 Stronger

 More intimating

 This power I have obtained I must be very careful with it. 

For today I have become a man among men.

Because I am a mother fucking T Rex.

 When Eren finally arrived in front of the Sweet Flower shop the boy breathed to calm his rapid heart beat. He had to admit that all of his friends were a great distraction when they weren't mentioning his "girlfriend". He honestly missed the old man throughout the entirety of the day. He just wanted to see his face more than anything in that moment, even if he was still busy. 

 Eren tried discreetly passing by the many customers who were mostly female. He could see the awes in their feminine lined features as they on looked the handsome man taking their orders one by one. 

 The boy decided to scurry off and hide behind one of the small booths towards the far back so he could silently watch his lover discreetly while at work. 

 Ahh he's smiling. 

 The other times I've come here his face didn't have as much of an expression. 

 He really does look handsome in his uniform. 

 The boy's cheeks blushed in radiance. 

 I could watch him work all day.

 "Oh my god he's even more gorgeous up close." The petite female proclaimed. 

 "I wonder if he has a girlfriend?"

 "Most likely." The other female friend sighed.

 "Well that's not gonna stop me from having my fun."

 "Don't even joke like that." The other female friend giggled. 

 That's right, I almost forgot 

 That others also look at him in that way. 

 It's not like I'm jealous or anything... 

 Maybe

 "Eren."

 Eren jumped at the silky tone that laced behind his ear. 

 "Wha?... How did you..."

 "Were you watching me this whole time?"

 Eren shied away hiding his face even more towards the head of the booth.

 "You're just too fucking cute for your own good." Levi pressed his index finger on top of the boy's button like nose. 

 "H-How did you find me?" 

 "I can always spot you in a crowd. Because the most important things are always meant to be found."

 Fuck why is he so good with his words?

 "Isn't that right love?" Levi leaned in over the booth causing Eren to fully fall onto his back. 

 The older proceeded, climbing on top, his hands clenched to the ends of the pale pink vinyl textured seating. 

 Levi caressed the boy's lips with his own, grazing and tugging before gliding his tongue along plump soft lips. 

 "Levi we can't..."

 The older clashed his tongue with the younger, playfully sucking on the pinky wet organ before grazing lips slowly. 

 "I missed you." He nearly mumbled.

 "Did you miss me?"

 "Yes."  Eren's almost whispered voice replied as 

crimson cheeks soon massacred his face beyond belief. 

 "Good." Levi smiled over his adorable shy lover.

 "T-They'll see us." 

 "No they won't." 

 "I don't want you to get in trouble."

 "I won't." 

 Levi then pressed several gentle kisses along the boy's lips before he could feel a vibrate motion along his pant pocket. 

 Hanji

**\- Hold off on fucking your boyfriend and get over here now. -_-**

 Levi sighed as he slumped his posture as his hair dangled over the chubby boy. 

 He then pressed foreheads tenderly as those lovely Grey eyes bored into Eren's. 

 "Looks like I've been caught." 

 "I'll wait for you."

 "No we won't be closing for a while so you should head on to my place."

 "I can study." 

 Eren pulled himself up, pulling out the contents of his books and messy unkempt papers. 

 "Besides I have a couple of projects I need to finish."

 "Stubborn little brat." 

 "Fine I'll bring you something sweet then." Levi kissed the top of his forehead before leaving. 

 I got swept away again.

 I was supposed to act like a damn man but I get all weak whenever I'm around Levi.

 Like a fucking school girl.

 I have to try.

 Eren closed his eyes, kneading his eyebrows before pushing himself up. 

 The young chubby boy, with determined eyes forced his way through the desperate women as he finally reached the counter. 

 And there he was, Levi in all his stunning glory. 

 Fuck why was he so beautiful.

 Levi's brilliant smile grew once Eren was in range.

 "Miss me already?" 

 The boy bit the inside of his cheek refusing to  give in to the pinkish tone that would usually appear. 

 "Quite the sense of humor you have there." Eren burled his tone in a baritone like manner. 

 Levi's eyes rose in amusement by the sudden change in his lover's demeanor. 

 "I'd like a coffee... make it sweet." Eren pumped his chest slightly at the request.

 Levi bit the bottom corner of his lip, before he turned away.

 All the young boy could see was his back shaking almost uncontrollably. 

 "C-coming right up." The man almost struggled to breathe. 

 "Here you go sweet cheeks."

 The several women behind the teal eyed boy gasped at the cute nickname he was given. The way it rolled off his tongue made them swoon with envy. 

 Eren looked from side to side with caution, shocked that his boyfriend had no shame in the public eye. 

 The signage Levi had written along the cup had read sweet cheeks with a heart shaped figure next to the word.

 Eren profusely blushed even more before placing his hand over the cup so the other women wouldn't take notice.  

 The boy then straightened his voice out as he coughed creating the burled like tone once again.

 "Thank you sir."

 "Anything for you." Levi countered.

 Eren could have sworn anything that was a female specimen dropped dead in their tracks. Pheromones exuded over the man with his sweet words, Imagining the older man serenading to them next.

 The boy's eyes only widened as he squeezed his cup. 

 "Anything else?" Levi's smirk plastered along the lining of his lips. 

 "No thanks." Eren almost said in frantic. 

 "Would you like to try our cake pop samples?" 

 Levi pulled out a pink colored cake pop with white sprinkles on top. The lollipop shaped desert dangled towards Eren's lips as the older on looked with sultry eyes. 

 "I think you'd like it." 

 Levi pressed the cake pop full on causing Eren to slightly open his mouth now. 

 "It's nice and sweet just how you like it." 

The moist texture enveloped along Eren's tongue. His taste buds wired on the sweetness of the cake that literally melted his senses. 

 Levi held the stick in place whilst Eren bit off the circular shape shyly. 

 Chewing as he placed his arm over his mouth. He could feel the numerous awes of astonishment and  envy grow.

"So how is it?" Levi leaned into his palm. His smirk still remained in amusement of his lover's cute expressions. 

 "I-It's good." 

 "How good?"

Reddened cheeks colored his tanned skin. His eyes averted from Levi's. 

 "Really good." He muffled under his arm. 

 "I'm happy you like it since I made them."

The boy followed Levi's eyes now. His smirk now turning into a genuine smile. 

 And Eren's heart skipped a beat. At how content Levi looked towards him. 

 "May I try one too?" A tall blondish woman intervened with haste as she stood in front of Eren's view. 

 Another women crowded the counter space without hesitation while the young boy began finding his way towards the back once again as he on looked the older man from afar. Eren then only smiled softly as he gripped his backpack before going back towards the booth once again. 

 Levi had caught a glimpse of the younger boy's smile before turning his back. Ignoring the small chatter among the females. 

 "Eren?"

 The boy turned, wide eyed at the call of his name. 

 "Wait for me?" The older said with a tendered tone. 

 The boy's smile grew with anticipation. The fact that he had called him out in front of everyone made him feel very happy in itself. 

 "Okay." He responded blissfully. 

 "Levi can I try one of your cake pops too?" The brunet women bored along the silver colored name tag along his bakery uniform. 

 "Oh sure." The raven haired man simply placed the blue colored pop in hand. 

 The female appeared dejected at the sudden change in attitude before placing its contents into her mouth. 

 "It's good, but it's a little on the sweet side for me." 

 Levi was well aware of the level of sweetness that was placed into his baked cake pops. 

 Because Eren always loved his pastries so sweet. He had made them according to his lover's preferred taste without fully realizing it. 

 "I guess I just really like sweet things." The older man smiled towards the assorted dessert while he held endearment in his eyes. 

 The youthful woman blushed at the content face. 

 "I love sweets too!" The woman grabbed four of the assorted cake pops in hand. "I'll buy a couple more for me and my friends!"

 "Oh alright."

 Levi had rang the total amount before finally handing the pastries over to the young woman. 

 "I'm glad you liked them."

 "Me too." The female responded shyly before the next nearly nudged her to leave the line. 

 Uhh I did it again damn it! 

 Eren thought in utter embarrassment. 

 I have to believe in Reiner's teachings. 

 I didn't try all of my manly moves yet...

I'll make Levi's heart skip a beat by my manliness! 

\----------

Levi sighed exasperatedly, now walking towards the back of the booth where Eren sat. 

 "Here I got you two things since you waited so long." 

 Eren stared at the medium sized white paper bag. The monogram along its contents reading Sweet Flower. 

 "Thank you Levi I really appreciate that." The boy spoke with proper and underlying assertiveness. 

 Levi had already taken notice of the same odd behavior that was displayed only previous. 

 Eren then firmly stacked his papers with grace, a huge difference from earlier when the young boy ruffled through the messy papers inside his backpack sporadically. 

 "Shall we leave now... dear?" The younger asked with an unusual baritone. 

 Levi chuckled to himself at his odd attempts at whatever he was trying to achieve.

 Eren only pushed himself taking the initiative in grabbing for Levi's hand whilst tugging him along now. 

 The older grew even more amused as he eyed Hanji with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk before they finally left. 

 The older could only see the back of his lover now. The younger now intertwining their fingers before he spoke.

 "Did you know that you left a hickey on my neck this morning?" 

 "Oh that... Yeah." Levi simply responded

 " H-how could you!" The boy suddenly broke out of character as his cheeks reddened.

"I-I mean..." Eren coughed before straightening out his voice once again.

 "So... you intentionally left it there." The now manly voice carried. 

 "Hmm pretty much." The older smiled.

 "Have you no shame?... My fellow comrades have all noticed my indecency." 

 "Ahh." Levi placed his thumb and index finger along his chin.

 "Now they are aware that you are taken." Levi went smitten at the thought.

 "That's not the point!" 

 "I mean they all saw... that you marked me." Eren's shyness exuded as Levi almost strained to hear him.  

 "That's the point sweet cheeks."

 "I get jealous easily, I also can become quite selfish. When it comes to you I honestly just want to lock you up in my room and keep you all to myself. And yet another part of me wants to show you off to everyone." 

 Eren's eyes swayed towards Levi. His orbs going agape.

 There is something really wrong with me." Levi said as he threw his free hand over his mouth. 

 Eren's cheeks flushed as brunet hair fell over hooded teal eyes. His arms now thrown around Levi's neck, pulling him towards the younger's plump lips. 

 Eren pressed a soft kiss along the older's nape. His warm breaths nervously leaving traces before the boy began to glide his tongue unsurely. 

 He could only go off on how Levi would kiss and suck on the tanned supple skin from previous encounters. 

Levi winced at the arousing pleasure that suddenly shot through his groin, how Eren was currently upholding the situation at the very moment, and how Eren nibbled and suckled sloppily with uncertainty as he tried his very best in which Levi couldn't help but find adorable.

 The boy's fingers trembled as he kneaded Levi's coat. 

 And even though it was frigidly cold, the warmth he felt along his neck was irreplaceable. 

 His mind still sunk in, still enabled with shock at how upfront Eren was being. And how fucking good it felt to have his lover tease him in such a way. Even though inexperienced and somewhat lacking in technique he was still aroused by the very thought. By the alluring feel of something hot and wet among pale skin. 

 That Eren of all people was actually doing this to him. His innocent chubby lover. 

 Levi could hear heavy breaths ensue before Eren delved in once again. 

 The boy standing on his toes whilst Levi knelt over. 

 Teeth lightly grazed his neck before lips fully closed, Only sucking on the same spot relentlessly. 

 "Eren..." Levi called while biting along his bottom lip for restraint.

 "Are you okay?" 

 Eren only ignored the question. Proceeding towards his ear with tactless strides of the tongue. He nibbled on the tip playfully before suckling on his earlobe next. 

 "Shit... If you keep doing that..." Levi mumbled lowly beside flushing red ears. 

 With one last stride The young boy finally pushed himself away. Bringing his arm up to rub his wet lips. 

 The older over saw Eren profusely blushing behind his forearm. It was just so cute how Eren was trying to hide this fact so much. 

 "There..." The young boy spoke with a lower like tone. His pretty eyes rose from the bangs that fell over slightly. "Now we're even."

 I want to fuck him. I want to fuck him. I want to fuck him so hard. 

 Eren grabbed Levi's hand with firmness pulling him while Eren walked ahead. The faster Levi walked, the faster Eren did in return. 

 Levi guessed that Eren didn't want him to see his face. The crimson colored ears that only stood out from behind. 

 ----------

 Once they arrived at the foot of the Apartment complex Levi then leaned into Eren's back. 

 "Aren't you going to unlock the door?" Levi spilled velvety towards the still reddened shade. 

 The young boy dug for the golden colored key inside his coat pocket. Pulling out the rigid form unlocking it's contents.

 Eren pushed along the door with slight assertiveness to his demeanor. His other hand still held onto the older man as they stepped through the entryway. 

 The removal of their outer wear was soon placed along the outer hooks beside the front door. 

 "Eren." Levi called leaning in from behind as he slowly sinked his elongated arms along the soft feeling of his lover's tummy. His fingers seeping into flesh as he clutched his lover into an embrace. 

 "You can have me however you like. I am yours after all." 

 "H-how can you say something so embarrassing like that?" 

 "Should I feel embarrassed?"

 "Yes!" 

 "Aww are you getting shy on me again?" Levi cooed. 

 Eren couldn't respond as he was afraid of what kind of sound would come out if he suddenly spoke.

 "You know you really did throw me off earlier, I'm impressed. Kissing and sucking on my sensitive spot like that... how bold." The lucrative voice gruntled in a sensual like tone.

 Eren's breathing hitched. He was growing flustered and yet aroused at Levi's merciless teasing. 

 When did Eren start feeling like this? 

 This role of always being swept off by Levi's every lingering word, Every stimulate touch. 

 And yet so inferior of playing the female role in their relationship. 

 "I... I can make your heart skip a beat just as much." 

 "And what makes you think you couldn't before?" 

 The older pressed his thinned cheek into the soft heated feel of Eren's. 

 "Because... I don't take enough initiative. I'm predictable, you're also always leading and I just follow like some dumb school girl." 

 Levi sighed into his shoulder. 

 "Alright who told you that stupid shit?" 

 "Umm... Jean." 

 "Really? Don't listen to stupid people Eren ESPECIALLY that guy of all people." 

 "But it's true. I act all shy and shit whenever I'm around you. I get all happy and nervous to the point that I start stuttering my words. I get embarrassed too easily and I don't know much about relationships and.... sex." Eren mumbled underneath the taller hovering over him. 

 "So you want to change everything that I love about you because of some shit some shitty brat said?" 

 Levi released his harbored embrace, facing the frontal of Eren's vision now. The taller who bent over while gliding hands laid on chubby cheeks. And his grey eyes appeared more lively than his usual when around the company of others. 

 "I love you Eren Jaeger." 

 Eren couldn't hide the sudden gleam in his teal colored eyes or the pure happiness that swelled within his chest. The rosy colored cheeks that played along tanned skin and the biting lips that tried to hide the wanting smile. 

 The only thing he could do was look down before Levi's hold somewhat loosened, in which offered the opportunity for Eren to burry his head into the crook of his lover's shoulder. 

 "You see... Your always making my heart skip a beat. It's not fair." Eren spoke lowly before placing a soft kiss on his neck. 

 God he's so fucking cute. Levi thought as he wrapped his arms tightly around the younger's body.  

 "L-Levi your crushing me." Eren struggled buried under his chest. 

 "Sorry I got a little too excited." Levi blushed. 

 Eren only bit his lip before suddenly placing his hands along the hardened chest, pushing him until he finally reached the couch. 

 The raven haired man fell into the cushioned seating while the brunet then climbed on top, his legs on the outer part of Levi's due to not wanting his weight on him. 

 The boy's eyes bored into Levi. He really did want to look away but he couldn't back out now. No matter how utterly embarrassed he felt he still wouldn't. 

 His fingers kneaded into the older's shoulders. Not exactly sure of what to do next. As you can tell he really didn't think this all the way through. 

 He bit his bottom lip profusely while Levi only watched with amusement. 

 "Don't bite your lip so much, your gonna make it raw." The older slid his thumb across the bottom reddened shade. 

 But Eren couldn't help it. It was one of those bad habits he'd do whenever he was nervous or thinking too much. In this case it was both. 

 The boy pursed his lips before pressing them into Levi. 

 The grey eyed man couldn't help but grin at his insistent attempts. 

 The younger continued to press his lips against the corners of the older's and then on towards his paled cheek. 

 Levi slid his hands along the soft hips that he gently squeezed. Onlooking the pinkish tones Eren would make along his chubby cheeks. 

 "But I'm not gonna lie I also like this bold, stubborn, determined side that tries so hard."

 Levi pressed his chin into the younger's upper tummy. He then looked up at those big teal eyes.

 "It's absolutely adorable." 

 Eren only crouched over to wrap his arms around the neck of his older lover. Burying his head into his scent that he nearly craved for now. 

 He grazed his nose against his lover's bare skin. Giving gentle pecks along his rugged jawline. 

 Levi smiled into the tender feel. Roaming his hands around Eren's hips once again; messaging and seeping his fingers into the fruitful feel. 

 "You know this is kind of kinky." Levi mumbled in a silky like tone. 

 "No it's not." Eren blushed profusely while hiding his face once again into Levi's shoulder. 

 The older bit his bottom lip, gradually sliding firm hands along the supple bottom. Squeezing the round softness as Eren literally gasped at the sudden action.

 "L-Levi." 

 "What?" 

 "You're... touching my butt." The boy claimed shyly. 

 "But you have such a nice ass I couldn't help it." The older growled towards his cheek before placing a kiss along the feverish skin. 

 Levi proceeded on messaging the soft flesh, rubbing and squeezing as he heard his lover's soft pants and whimpers. 

 "S-stop touching it so much." 

 "I want to touch you here too."

 The older then removed his hands from Eren's bottom, gliding through his frame until he reached his chest. His thumbs now moving in a circular motion once he reached his nipples. 

 Eren's heavy breathing ensued as minuscule sighs escaped the younger's lips. 

 "Don't touch right there." The boy hunched over bashfully. 

 "You don't like it?" Sultry eyes on looked the flushing boy. 

 "It's.... embarrassing." Eren whined whilst Levi still teased the same two spots. 

 "But it feels good, no?" The sensual tone carried throughout Eren's ears. 

 "It feels weird." 

 The raven haired man slid the first few fingers underneath the younger's shirt now. 

 "No!" Eren pulled on the ends of his shirt frantically. 

 "You can't do that." The younger spoke flustered. 

 "Why not?" Levi nearly pouted.

 "I don't want you to see, you know that." 

 "No need to be shy." 

 "N-no way!" 

 "Your tummy is so cute, like a teddy bear." The older proclaimed before placing a kiss along the soft flesh that still remained covered.

 "Stop teasing me."

 "I'm not teasing you, I just wanna tease your nipples." 

 "I swear how can you say shit like that with such a straight face?!" 

 Levi only smirked at the flustered comment. 

 "Hmm, so is that a no?"

 "I told you... I don't want you to see."

 "I won't look."

 The older then bored his eyes into the younger.

 "I promise." The older nearly whispered, his grey eyes never leaving his lover's. 

 Eren shivered at the new touch of Levi's now seemingly cold fingers pressed against his bare skin. The long fingers that barely met and yet glided with ease along the plush midsection. 

 He kneaded his fingers into the material of Levi's top. His insecurities rushing through his mind with every pulsating movement Levi made. 

 It all felt so slow, as if Levi was memorizing his mere shape with just his hands alone. 

 "I-I can't." 

 Finally his shirt was risen far enough for Levi to examine the circular pinky shade. His thumbs brought up, now pressing and teasing it's alluring sensitive state. 

 "So soft."

 "Mn... D-don't say that." The boy suddenly moaned softly. 

 "But they are." The older man then slowly dragged his tongue along the left nipple whilst still teasing the other with his finger tips. His sultry eyes were gazing at Eren; the boy watching the shameless act unfold before him. 

 "Ngh!" the jolt of exhilaration sprung through the wet and moist feel. The caressing motions his lover carefully sucked. 

 His teeth lightly grazing the growing hardened form and the boy's aching cock that was unknowingly pressing against the older man. 

 "It's getting harder.... both of them are." He breathed over the small stiffened state. 

 "H-haa I'm not."

 "You can't lie to me Eren." The older slightly thrusted his hardened cock against the younger. The wet pinky organ teasing as he swirled whilst rubbing their growing erections together. 

 Eren nearly sunk into a euphoric pleasure with both his nipples and cock being stimulated now. 

 His head only then fell along the older's shoulder blade as he moaned towards the much care and attention Levi had spent grinding his well endowed erection vigorously against his lover. 

His lips moved towards the right nipple now that nearly begged for his tongue. He sucked and caressed with the wet organ lovingly with each muffled cry.

"A-Ahh"

Eren couldn't help but eventually want to move his hips as well. The feel of Levi's practically large cock meshed with his could make him swoon with ecstasy alone. And god he hated to admit how much it turned him on when ever Levi would start strenuously squeezing and grabbing his ass once again.

 The older smirked at the sudden boldness of his shy lover. 

 "Fuck." Levi grunted along his boyfriend's chest. 

 "I really should stop."

 "B-baka." The younger whined as drool suddenly escaped his mouth.

Eren wrapped his arms around his neck before Levi could fully stop. This caused the older's lips to be pressed fully into the now reddened nipple. His warm breath hovered over causing Eren's knees to tremble. 

"D-dont stop." 

Levi wrapped his arms around the plush form securely. His now leaking cock pulsating even more from just hearing his lover tell him that. 

In contrast Eren could feel the rippled abdomen of the older press against him. His muscular arms and toned physique holding him so close. In all honesty he really wanted to touch his beautiful bare skin as well. 

"Hand or tongue?" Levi breathed heavily while dry humping his lover's cock vigorously. 

"I-I don't know." The boy muffled. 

"I won't know if you don't tell me my little bunny."

Levi began teasing the now reddened nipples with his finger tips whilst the other hand still held them together at the waist. 

"T-the second one." Eren whimpered towards pale colored ears. 

"The second one? You're going to have to be a little more specific than that." 

Eren clenched his teeth together, having to succumb to his yet again merciless tease.

"Y-your mouth." He now whined with the up most pleasure as Levi continuously rutted throughout his lover's hardened member against his. 

"Good boy." 

Levi kissed the softness of it before slowly greeting his tongue once again; practically open and closed mouth motions as he suckled on the very sensitive nipple gently. 

"I wonder if I sucked on this long enough, if milk would come out." 

"Pervert." The boy panted against his neck. 

"It's your fault for being so fucking alluring." 

"Shut up." Eren smiled in which Levi could literally hear from ear to ear. 

Levi sooon left the wet reddened nipple, his mouth meeting with his exposed neck as he sucked from the side of his nape. 

"Ahhh not there." Eren still couldn't comprehend how Levi memorized the exact spot that would always cause him to go weak and want to literally cum all over in every sense of the word.

"You look so hot right now, your gonna make me cum just from looking at you." The grey eyed man mumbled in silky tones. 

Eren was so overwhelmed. It felt too good just having Levi's dick rubbing and nearly fucking his relentlessly. The wet mouth that submitted his chest and now sensitive spot along his neck. 

And god that sweet voice that rung throughout his ears whenever he would talk dirty to him had sent him completely over the edge. 

"Tell me.... more." The boy whined lollingly. 

The older suckled along the bottom of his ear lobe before parting lips. 

"je veux vas te faire encule si dur" 

Eren had no idea what Levi even said but god damn did it sound so right. 

"W-what did you say?" The boy hitched. 

"I can't tell you."

"Tell me." Eren nearly moaned after Levi kneaded his hands into his ass. Grasping each cheek firmly as their cocks compressed with each movement. 

  
"votre vachement mignon." The older chuckled sweetly. 

"laissez-moi vous taquine plus" 

"Ahh... If you keep talking like that..." 

"You'll what?"

"I'll..."

"I-I'll cum." The crimson face muffled. 

Levi wrapped his arms securely around his younger lover before throwing him down on his backside into the couch. His hands intertwining with Eren's as he fucked his cock with his also leaking member.

"Permet cum ensemble amour." The older said huskily towards faint ears. 

"Levi." Was all the breathless boy could speak in return as the rutted endless feeling had taken over.  

Levi kissed Eren's cheek lovingly, nibbling as he felt his straining member almost at its height of release while the undoubtable sight of a turned on sweaty Levi hovering over the boy was all it took for the younger to finally cum all over the inside of his pants. 

"A-Ahhh Levi." the boy tightened the hold of his intertwined hands as he dug his head into the cushioned seat. 

Levi could also feel the heightened climax after hearing the way his lover came. His forehead then pressed into Eren whilst mumbling under his breath. 

"Mmm fuck." His hips gyrated vigorously throughout his orgasm, his cum also spurting from the inside of his pants as well. 

"Eren." The man called breathlessly. 

The two finally slowed as their eyes met. Both breaths hitched whilst Levi pressed his lips towards soft ones. His fingers combed through the frontal of the younger's hair before he had slipped his tongue, gliding against his lover's. Opened and closed mouths lapped, the older sucking on the boy's tongue playfully. 

"We should really change." Levi spoke over plump lips. Eren only tugged on the collar of his sweater bringing Levi back down towards crashing lips. 

"Mmm hmm." Eren only hummed in agreement as muffled sounds escaped between their mouths. 

"You're so cute when you're assertive." 

"S-stop talking like that." 

"But its true." 

"Just shut up and kiss me." The boy averted his eyes as he demanded bashfully. 

Wrapping arms around the older's neck Levi submitted to Eren's adorable command. 

Pressing lips lovingly before Eren voluntarily opened his own mouth to invite his lover in. 

The older slipped his tongue, lapping over the younger before closing lips. 

All they could now hear were the heaving breaths and the sounds of saliva mixing in as their tongues gradually entangled into one another. 

\-------

"Hello is anybody in there?"

"Huh?"

"Damn you've been dozing off all day today man." Connie proclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh sorry." 

"Alright spill it already, who is she?" 

"What?" The chubby boy asked trying to stall for time. 

"Ha looks like Jaeger got claimed again." Jean soon intervened. 

Eren only bit his lip in response. His cheeks flushed while teal irises went dazed. It was as if Jean's teasing tactic had no effect against the brunet haired boy. 

"How shameless, your girlfriend leaving all those goddamn marks all over your neck again." The horse faced male clenched his teeth slightly. 

"I-I don't really mind." 

"Dude you really have no shame in your game." Connie also blushed on behalf of his friend's bold statement. 

"It's just another... form of their affection." The boy fiddled with his thumbs.  

"Well that's one way of putting it." Said Connie rubbing the back of his head once again. 

"So you guys finally had sex." Jean stated with oozing curiosity. 

Eren definitely couldn't deny the fact that he and his older lover had performed an intimate sexual act with one another. But he also wouldn't exactly say he had the basic textbook to textbook definition that many would actually consider as actual sex.

"Holy shit Jaeger spill!" The two crowded the chubby boy, wide eyed and all.

"It's nothing!" The crimson color crawled along tanned colored skin. 

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a horrible liar?" Jean's eyebrow  twitched slightly.

"I'm not lying..." Eyes only wondered aimlessly. 

"Well you sure did something." 

"Well its sure none of your business."

"Ahh snap shit is about to get real!" Connie hollered with his hand placed over his mouth.

"Connie... shut up." Jean spoke in a disgruntled manner. 

"He's right though... It isn't any of our business really."

"We know her don't we." Jean pestered with a statement more than a question. 

"Nope." Eren shook his head with vigorous motion.

"Okay we know her." Jean confirmed with assurance. 

"Pfft no you don't."

Jean turned away from Eren now, walking along the upper steps towards the seat he'd usually like to sit in. 

"I'm watching you Jaeger just know that."

"Ookay?" Eren said only shrugging off the overly dramatic male. 

Jean only slithered away as he walked backwards eyeing his "newfound" rival. 

"He's just threatened by you. Damn that bastard is a handful." Connie stretched his arm in a nonchalant like manner. 

"Wait... me?" 

"But... why would he feel threatened by me of all people?"

"Well you're a pretty likable person in general first off but for the most part you got not just some bootang on the side before Jean since we started college, but you have a girlfriend to top it off. Jean just always has to feel like he's the best at everything." 

"That's just... stupid." Eren spoke with the driest since of the word. 

"Yeah... don't take it too seriously he'll eventually put his big boy panties on and get over it. Anyways don't worry about it."

"So... why don't you tell me a little bit more about your girl, you know just as your good friend and all." Connie sent a cheeky smile Eren's way whilst wrapping an arm over his shoulder. 

"Is she special?"

Eren instantly smiled at the simple word. Trying to hide the rouge colored flush that seeped through his skin. 

"Very." 

Connie could hear the genuine endearment and see the calming overwhelming content in his eyes. 

"Oh shit definitely puppy love man. Introduce us sometime when you're ready alright?" The bald kid patted Eren's shoulder blade.

"Y-yes I will!"

"Awesome cause my curiosity is peeking at its limits." Connie smiled.

"It's not that big of a deal..." The sour taste left his mouth almost instantly at the minuscule lie.

"Your face says otherwise." Connie's smile only grew.

"Well... I don't get why everyone is making such a big deal out of it." Eren responded shyly.

"Because we're just really happy for you. And... I won't lie that we're a little nosy about her.

"I lied."

"Huh?" Connie asked in a bewildering manner. 

"I-I mean it is a big deal." The boy spoke hastily

"It's a really big deal." Flushed cheeks and all finally admitted. 

"I know." Connie's voice softened which was quite odd for Eren to hear from his usual rambunctious self. 

"So properly introduce us when you can. We're looking forward to it." 

"O-okay!" Eren couldn't tuck away at his nerves that stirred with also much anticipation in his eyes. 

\-------

EARLIER THAT MORNING 

Levi tugged onto Eren's scarf with his index finger. His warm breath lingering as he kissed each settled bruise gently and lovingly.

"These are my love marks you know." The older proclaimed whilst placing another lollingly kiss behind his ear.

"Whenever you look at them I want you to think of me and all the intimate things we've done together."

 

 

 

Cold noses now pressed into one another as crestfallen snow fell above them. Levi's arms wrapped around his partner's back as Eren's were also wrapped around his lover's neck. 

Eren swore he could get lost into those pretty grey eyes. His tiptoes seething as he reached to kiss the older's undeniably adorable dimple. 

"Okay." Was all the shy boy could now muster up. 

Levi then leaned in pressing thinner lips against soft plump ones. 

"I'll be thinking of you when I look at mine. Who knows I might get all hot and bothered at work today just because of this." Levi now tugged at his own thick wool scarf, pointing out the well darkened bruise that meshed with pale porcelain like skin.  

The blushing boy enveloped his arms around his lover's neck once again; pulling the older down while softly kissing the purplish shade.

Eren soon unraveled his hold before taking a sudden step back.

"S-see you later Levi." Eren said timidly before suddenly turning away. 

The raven haired man grasped for his lover's forearm, pulling him back into a sudden embrace. 

"Is that all you're gonna to say?"

Masculine arms closed the last bit of proximity they had, his lips nearly whispering flirtatious notions in Eren's ear. 

"After all the things we did last night?"

Eren threw both palms over his face wanting to bury the embarrassing sounds he'd make and how he wasn't able to control his raging hormones whenever Levi would touch him. Just his voice alone would already send him into a frenzy. 

"You know when you try to hide from me it makes me only want to embarrass you even more."

"That's just cruel." Eren turned as he attempted a so called glare at the older now. 

"Well just give me a proper goodbye and I won't have to be." 

Eren squeezed his eyes shut before greeting his toes into the snow once again. His soft lips now pressing into the taller stoic man's tenderly. After his release the younger found his arms back around the older's neck; his forehead now rubbing affectionately against Levi as their hair mused against the other.

"I... I love you." The boy whispered barely loud enough for even Levi to clearly hear. 

But he heard. 

He heard every meaning of the three letter word that spiraled throughout his chest. The way Eren would let those words slip against his tongue. The sweetness that carried his gentle tone and the honesty that gleamed through teal irises. 

Eren would never realize

He would never realize 

how much those three letter words had over the older lover. 

Levi's lips curved into a genuine smile before placing small kisses against Eren's forehead.

"Well... A-aren't you going to say it too?" Eren asked timidly, averting his eyes as he fumbled with Levi's coat. 

"I love you more." 

The wonderful goosebumps peaked through Eren's skin when Levi tucked his hair behind his ear before whispering softly. 

"How much more?" The muffled voice asked as he smiled along Levi's forearm. 

"So much more." 

Eren giggled at the continuous warm whispers that tickled his exterior. 

"Levi." Eren breathed through each giggle. 

"Not yet." Levi mumbled against the softness of Eren's cheek.

"I-I don't want to go either." Eren whined as he then hugged Levi closely to him. 

Levi reciprocated, securely wrapping the younger. 

"Then don't."

"I-I'll see you later I promise." 

Levi only fixated with the fern green colored scarf around Eren's tanned neck. His eyes roamed its purplish shapes that tried to peek its way out. 

The older bent down whilst his thumb glided over the freshly settled bruise. A soft kiss was planted before he spoke once again. 

"I'll be waiting." 

\--------------

Eren's eyes brightened at the tall lean figure leaning against the entrance. The boy had taken notice that Levi seemed to have dozed off while on looking the busy scenery before him. 

With sudden haste Eren went over to hug his older partner from his side. 

Levi flinched at the instant contact before he had finally realized the dazzling smile of his younger lover underneath him.

"You really came." Eren pressed his nose into the intoxicating and mesmerizing scent of Lavender and cologne.

"Did you think I wasn't gonna show?" The teasing tone Eren knew all to well of came about as Levi rubbed the back of his head with adorning affection. 

"You never know... there aren't many gentlemen around here these days you know." Eren teased back as he bit his bottom lip. His eyes focused on the black buttons of Levi's coat that he fumbled upon between his index finger and thumb. 

"Oh really." Levi smirked at the boy's reply. 

"True story." The chubby boy shook his head. 

"Well..." The older leaned in, his lips barely grazing the younger's. 

 "I guess you haven't had the chance to meet a real gentleman until now."

"Oh you were talking about yourself?" Eren giggled at the unusual quick remark he had just made. 

"And what if I was?" 

"Then... then... umm..." Eren couldn't process a witty or quick response this time around. His cheeks ran red as eyes aimlessly wondered. 

Eren then suddenly felt tender pecks along his chubby cheek. 

"Cute." Levi spoke with adoration.

The grey eyed man then glided his fingers gently against the younger's palm. This left a tickled sensation for Eren as fingers intertwined with one another.

Eren then allowed Levi to lead as the two headed towards the train station. 

"H-how was your day?" 

"It was alright, the usual I guess." Levi shrugged. 

The usual which actually meant any female specimen would go into heat whenever they saw his boyfriend. 

"How about yours?" 

"Mine? Umm... It was interesting?" Eren said in an awkward like manner. 

"Interesting? Well do tell." 

"Ahh nothing really important to tell." The older could see the crimson flush flow to the tips of the boy's ears.

Levi knew his younger lover was lying as he overlooked Eren gnawing at the bottom of his already reddened lips.  

"O-okay maybe something interesting happened." Eren spoke up suddenly.

"They saw it again... the hickeys I mean." Eren placed his free palm over his nape, cupping the purpled bruises that settled in from that very morning. 

"They were asking a lot about you."

"What did they ask?"

"Well... lots of things like... if they knew you and if you were special to me." 

"And how did you answer that one?"

"I said yes of course!" Big teal eyes widened. 

"I-I mean at first I said no but it was because I was embarrassed but... I felt horrible after I said it so I told them that I lied." 

"Well you always were a terrible liar." Levi's pinkish shade peaked through pale skin.

"Huh... Jean said the same thing." Eren's eyebrows scrunched at the displeasure. 

"So... what else did they ask you?"

"J-just a lot of things that you don't need to know."

"Aww tell me." Levi nudged Eren in a playful like manner. 

"Did they ask if we had sex yet?" Levi's free hand cupped over the side of his mouth as he bent over and murmured towards Eren's already flushed ear. 

"N-no." A tomato like Eren shied away as eyes widened and his shoulders scrunched up instantly.

"You could tell them that we've gotten much closer lately if details are too embarrassing for you to mention." 

"I'm not telling them anything!" 

"I brag about you to Hanji." Levi mumbled with a dejected tone.

"You do?" The younger's eyes nearly smiled as red cheeks went soft pink.

"Well... yeah."

"I-I didn't know. So other people do know about me? I mean that I'm a guy and..." 

"Yeah they know. They've seen you come by the shop a couple of times anyways." 

"You don't have to tell them if you don't want to. I haven't told anyone that it was you in case... you didn't want others to know I mean. "

"And why wouldn't I want anyone to know?" 

"I don't know... I thought..."

"Thought what?"

"Never mind."

"No tell me."

"It's nothing really."

"Yes it is, you can tell me you know." Levi's pace slowed before he came to a halt. His hand intertwined with his younger partner as he turned towards his direction now. 

Eren's eyes only wondered before they met Levi's. 

"I... I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable having people know you were with someone like me." 

Levi instantly placed both hands over cold chubby cheeks. His lips making contact with Eren's as he pressed firmly. 

"Just stop." Levi uttered before leaving a tender peck over the bridge of his nose. "Stop saying bad things about yourself."

"I knew you would get upset." Eren muttered. 

"Because you shouldn't talk about yourself like that. I happen to like Eren very very much." 

Eren couldn't help but act on his overwhelming feelings for his lover, wanting to squeeze and hold him with all his might; which is exactly what he did. 

"W-what kind of things do you tell them?" The teal eyed boy asked in a muffled tone as he buried his face into Levi's chest. 

"Huh? Oh... Well lots of things you know like... how adorable you look whenever you scrunch your eyebrows when you get confused. Or how you have a nasty habit of biting your lip whenever you get nervous or when your thinking too much." 

"T-that's a little... personal."

"Well it's mostly Hanji I'm telling these things to. She's the one asking all the weird ass questions." 

"Ooh that makes since now." 

"She keeps begging for me to properly introduce you. She just has to meet the person that stole my cold frigid heart, her words exactly." 

"You're not cold you're very warm." Eren nuzzled his head into the firmness of Levi's chest. 

"Ahh shit stop being so cute." The muffled plea spoke as Levi pressed lips onto the top of Eren's head. 

Eren couldn't help but smile once again which he noticed he was doing a lot of lately. 

"They want to meet you." 

Eren bit his bottom lip before he spoke up once again. 

"I mean it's not like they already haven't... technically." 

"You know don't worry about it, it's not that important anyways." The boy spoke with sudden haste. 

Levi only took Eren's hand into his, bringing the top of the younger's knuckles to his lips. He pressed a gentle kiss in its place before taking the lead as they continued towards their destination.

"Properly introduce me and I'll reconsider." The older smirked.

"Y-you don't have to." 

"Just give me a day and I'll be there." 

"A-any day is fine...."

"Come to the bakery next time when you get a chance."

"Is there something you wanted to show me?"

"Something along the lines of that..."

Whenever

he says those words

That its okay

I feel a warmth of acceptance 

Of something that is unconditional 

If only I could always stay by your side

I would be the happiest person in the world

To be surrounded by your presence 

If only I could even put into words how lucky I am

I still can't even comprehend how you chose me

Out of seven billion people in this world...

you chose me

And when I open my eyes tomorrow

I will get to be the one to see your sleeping face  

And fall in love with you even more than I did Yesterday.

Levi

"Eren."

"Hmm?" 

"Come a little closer, It's cold as fuck out here." The older shivered in his seat along the transit station.

Eren scooted as close as he could next to his shivering boyfriend. He could hear the sounds of teeth clattering and knees shaking involuntarily.

The boy then turned full frontal with arms open wide and his blushing face more apparent then ever. 

Levi only then threw himself head first into the younger's opened arms. 

I love you

I love you

I love you

Eren sighed into Levi's hair while the grey eyed man wrapped his arms around the soft and warm form of his lover. 

"Better?"

The older hummed before he spoke once again.

"Much better."

 

To be continued...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still so much I want to write about that has been left unsaid and so much more that hasn't been told, so off i go onto another chapter. Until next time!


	24. Handsome surprise

 

"Bonjour mon nom est Levi." The older placed  
his hand over his chest.

"B-bonjour mon nom est Eren."

"Parfait."

"Hmm... Comment vas-tu mon amour?"

"Umm... je me débrouille bien?" The boy smiled shyly at the adorning nickname.

"Avoir plus de confiance."

"Huh?"

Levi only shook his head, dismissing the previous comment.

"Répète après moi." Levi scooted closer along the carpeted floor of Eren's shared apartment.

"I-I haven't gotten that far yet." The boy blushed at how elegant Levi sounded.

"It's okay." The older only smiled.

"Repeat after me."

"Levi vous êtes le meilleur."

"Levi vous êtes le..."

"Meilleur." Levi finished.

"Meilleur." Eren repeated as he swayed from side to side unsurely.

"Levi est mon numéro un."

"Levi e... wait what have I been saying exactly?"

"Levi is my favorite teacher."

Okay that was somewhat the truth.

"Oh... Okay." The boy's rosy colored cheeks arose as he allowed a minuscule giggle to escape.

"Levi est mon numéro un."

"Parfait."

"....Levi aura toujours mon coeur"

"Levi aura... T-tou...."

"Toujours." The older scooted even closer.

"Toujours... Mon coeur" The younger nearly mumbled.

"Bon garçon."

"What did I say now?"

"You said Levi is a good teacher."

Unbeknownst to the younger, that was not even close to what Eren had actually  said.

"Well that's true."

"You think so?" Levi asked.

Eren reciprocated by nodding his head with vigorous motion.

"How do I ask if you can speak English?"

"je veux que tu me baises."

"You say it now."

"Je... Veux..."

Levi placed his hand under the younger's jaw softly, his face mere inches apart and his lips mouthing the following words he wanted Eren to repeat.

"Que tu me." Levi reprimanded gently.

"Q-que tu me..."

"Baises."

"Baises." Eren repeated slowly.

"Now say it again."

"Je veux... Que tu me baises."

What Eren thought he had said and what he actually had spoken were two very different things causing Levi to react as word hung off Eren's lips. 

"Now if you add si dur at the end you'll be asking if I can speak fluent English."

"Alright." 

"je veux que tu me baises si dur." Levi spoke with fluency.

Eren could feel the older's thumb gently glide along his bottom lip.

"Je veux que tu me.... basis si dur..."

"One more time."

"Je veux que tu me basis si dur."

"Oui." Levi spoke gently while licking lips subtlety.

"What did you say?"

"I said yes."

"Oh." Eren's gaze lingered.

"Was that all?"

"What do you mean?"

It was kind of odd to be honest. Levi's subtle actions were far different from the platonic conversation they were just having.

"Never mind." Eren shook his head vigorously.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure." Eren spoke hastily. "...Am I doing okay?"

"You're doing great, you're picking this up pretty quick if you ask me."

"Merci!" Eren spoke with a gleam in his eyes. "Umm where did you learn the french language by the way?"

"Well I am part french."

"Really?!" Eren awed at his older lover.

"I think I see it now."

"Do you really?" Levi asked in a (sure you do tone.)

"So... which side did you get it from?"

"My mother's. She taught me how to speak when I lived there when I was young."

"How long did you live there for?"

"From the time I was two to fifteen years old. I went back and forth from America to France every other year."

"Why didn't I know any of this before?! Especially the french part?!"

"I don't know." Levi shrugged. "You never asked."

And Levi was right. Eren realized that the older man knew so much more about him than Eren knew about the older.

"I-I'm a terrible boyfriend!"

"Hey it's really alright."

"What was your favorite food? What kind of person were you like as a child? What were you like in school? What kind of music did you listen too? Did you have a lot of friends?" Eren's fingers kneaded into his jeans as big teal orbs bored into Levi.

"Uhh..."

"Wait before you tell me anything... can you tell me... what your mom was like?"

Levi's mouth was left slightly agape as he inhaled somewhat.

"I-if it's too much for you don't worry about it. It was insensitive of me to ask."

"No not at all."

Levi looked from afar towards the beige colored carpet. His eyes never changing and his lips that curved ever so slightly.

"It's just... I haven't talked about her in so long even though I think about her almost everyday."

"You can talk about her whenever you want with me." Eren's knee was now touching Levi's as they both sat side by side along the bourbon floor.

Levi turned to look at his very interested lover. His eyes went soft before turning away once again.

"Where do I even start?"

"Anything and everything." Eren said lollingly.

"Well I guess you already know that I was really close to my mother. ...She would always sing this song to me."

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

He could still hear the beautiful voice that carried inside his mind.

"She would always sing it to me before I fell asleep. And she had the most beautiful voice. Which is completely unbiased."

Eren smiled as he watched Levi reminisce.

"She was a singer for a high end club in France. That was where she and my father also first met. My father told me when he first saw her, when he first heard her that he swore to himself that he was gonna make her his wife."

"Ooh it sounds like a romantic love story."

"I guess you could say that."

"Well tell me." The engaged boy demanded.

"My mother told me she was so oblivious that she never even knew he had feelings for her. He would try giving out little hints, making small gestures and such. And my father told me that they were complete opposites. Where she was clumsy he was precise and where she wasn't the brightest of the bunch he was articulate. But... they really did compliment each other really well, at least from what I remember."

Eren's chest swelled as he carefully listened to every detail about Levi's mother. The way his eyes would brighten, the way his presence was so content. Eren wanted to remember it all.

"She reminds me of you in a lot of ways actually."

"Me?" Eren asked bewildered.

"She was so lively and rambunctious. She always managed to make my father smile. And my father never smiled."

"I'm sure if she was still here... Maybe my mom and your mother would have gotten along." Said Eren.

"Yeah I'd like to think so too."

"Do you think she would have liked me at all? Since you say we are so alike."

Levi's eyes gradually softened from his once brightened state. His lips sending a gentle curve.

"She would have loved you."

The younger's mouth gaped as eyes intensely bored into the older.

Levi glided his hand, tenderly placing his on top of Eren's palm before applying a gentle squeeze.  
\--------

"Why is that so funny? Yes my favorite food as a child was sushi."

"It's just... you sound like a prodigy or something I mean really sushi? Kids are like basic bitches you know like mac n cheese or pizza."

"And I fucked with sushi."

"Please don't tell me your favorite drink was black coffee."

"Oh god no... green or herbal tea."

"Pfft."

The two laid along the floor with their heads laying against the other.

"You must have been a really good kid."

"No way, I was pretty destructive as child after my mother died."

Eren wanted to ask, his curiosity piqued. He wanted to know what had happened to his mother. But he didn't, he wouldn't. No matter how much he wanted to know.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Levi reassured with a squeeze of the hand.

"I'm not good at this kind of thing." Eren fumbled with the bottom hem of his long sleeved shirt.

"Just you listening is more then enough."

Levi rubbed his thumb across Eren's knuckles.

"...Can you sing? I mean like your mother could?"

"My mom claimed I could when I would sing for her but she's my mother so..."

"Can you sing for me?"

"I-I can't." Levi stuttered as he suddenly flushed under pale skin.

"Just a little bit?"

"I never said I could."

"Hmm your blushing." Eren cooed.

"No I'm not."

Eren only poked at the pinkish tone.

"Someday... You'll sing for me."

"Does humming count?" The older asked. 

"No." The younger laughed while giving a nudge to the older's shoulder.

"Fine... Maybe." The older reluctantly gave hope to such a request. 

"Maybe is better than no." Eren hummed in delight.

"Tch." The older's flushed skin ran down his neck. The mere thought of even attempting Eren's request sent him shivers.

"What did she look like?"

Levi bored his sights into the white plastered ceiling. Now Steadily reaching for his pant pocket while pulling out his phone.

He eventually handed his phone over to Eren after sliding through the contents of his photos.

The younger's eyes widened as he pushed himself up.

His head moving in swift motions from side to side as he looked from his mother to Levi.

"Holy crap!" A bewildered Eren pulled the cellular device away from his eyes before placing them even closer in disbelief.

"You're... a spitting image of her."

Levi on the other hand didn't look so surprised at the supposed new found discovery.

"Well I did tell you my father said I look too much like her."

"That was an understatement." Eren countered.

"You look exactly like her! And... She's really beautiful."

Levi looked up towards his lover from the spot he laid hazily with his upward curve reappearing along thin lips "Yeah she was."

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_you make me happy_

_When skies are grey_

The older had thrown his arm over his eyes, quietly listening to the melody inside his head.

"Levi?"

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

Eren gradually lowered himself until he was able to wrap his arms around the older's waist. Laying his head wanting to comfort his partner in anyway he could.

"You can always talk to me."

Eren felt this unsatisfactory feeling that there was absolutely nothing more he could do. He couldn't bring his mother back.

"I'm always here to listen."

Eren's heart dropped at the mere thought of his mother no longer being with him. He would be so distraught.

His chest left an aching pang. Of one where it was hard to collect evened breaths.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He whispered

"Thank you." Was all Levi could mutter while tenderly stroking the back of his partner's mussed hair.

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

\--------

"Eren it's you!" Hanji skipped around the counter to greet Levi's partner properly.

"I'm so glad we are able to meet again under better circumstances."

Eren's eyes gaped slightly at the notion.

The last time he and Hanji had spoken was when Levi disappeared off the face of the fucking earth for a month.

"Same here." Eren sent an awkward smile at the murky thought.

Hanji then nudged Levi in the side with her elbow, straightening out her throat to emphasize.

Levi sighed exasperatedly at how picky Hanji could be at times like these.

"Hanji." Levi now emphasized.

"This is Eren my boyfriend."

The younger blushed at the direct introduction. Of how casual and yet prominent Levi was about it.

"I have so many questions I must ask you!" Hanji clenched both hands along both upper arms.

The boy had taken a step back from the mere intensity of the quirky woman's demeanor.

"Hey calm the fuck down your gonna scare the kid off."

"Who confessed first?!"

"Uhh."

"I did." Levi intervened.

"EREN who confessed first?" The vivacious woman clearly smiled gleefully with peered eyes as she ignored the older man's response.

Eren looked back at a disgruntled figure, gritted teeth and all.

"Umm..."

"It's okay you can tell mama Hanji anything." The woman nearly cooed.

"Ugh stop saying shit like that it's creepy."

"I'll have you know youngsters feel more comfortable speaking to woman with a mother like nature."

"He already has one of those."

Eren's flushed face watched as the two spat at one another, well more of Levi than anything.

"Levi did."

"Aww!" Hanji squealed with hands clasping onto Eren's now.

"What did he say?! How did he confess?!"

"Tch."

"Umm... I don't think Levi feels comfortable with me talking about that."

Hanji instantly rose her attention to an overly flushed Levi.

"Well go on shoo!" Hanji began batting the older away with her hand.

"What the fuck Hanji." Levi countered.

"You're making Eren nervous so go away."

"I'm making him nervous?" Levi scoffed

Hanji then placed both palms behind the lean structure of his back. Pushing him with all the strength she could, which was pretty impressive for someone of her stature.

"Go clock in or something and make some shit."

"Oi what are you doing?"

Hanji aggressively pushed the older throughout the double doors towards the back kitchen area. She then came out swiping both her hands back and forth.

"Well now that, that's taken care of we can get down to the nitty gritty questions."

Eren gulped at the odd and yet exciting behavior the rambunctious woman was displaying.

"So first things first tell me how he confessed to you."

Eren tilted to his side slightly to see if Levi was anywhere near of hearing shot distance.

"Umm." Eren scratched at the flushing cheek.

"Well it was a couple of days after thanksgiving, Erwin invited me out on a date. I was really excited because I wanted to forget about Levi."

"Why did you want to forget him?" Hanji asled as she enclosed the distance between the two. 

"He said he had feelings for a girl at the time. I realized too late that I always had strong feelings for him after he told me. It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest, it was really unbearable."

Hanji placed her hand over her chest. "Oh Eren."

"I-I mean it wasn't Levi's fault or anything. I didn't know the girl that he was talking about was actually me at the time."

"But... it did eventually lead me to really taking Erwin's feelings into consideration. He was always there for me when Levi wasn't around..."

Erwin...

"H-how has Erwin been?" Eren asked with sudden haste.

"Oh that's right I saw you and Erwin at the coffee shop. Oh you should have seen Levi he was beyond pissed." Hanji spouted as she completely ignored Eren's previous question.

"Wait what, do you mean you saw us?"

"Oh Levi was tailing your ass on that little date of yours, well both of us technically."

"He did?!"

"Oh god yes. He was ready to beat the living shit out of---"

"So Levi knew all along?"

"Uh yeah how else did you think he found you at Central Park that night? Did you think it was all just a mere coincidence?"

"I...I never really thought about it actually."

"Well tell me what he said to you that night. I mean after he took you back to his place of course, I saw everything else before hand. When he picked you up it was just too adorable! Like out of a romance movie or something!"

"When he took me back..."

"When he took you back what?" Hanji interpreted.

"To his apartment... It was snowing , I can remember it clear as day." Eren on looked towards the large window sill of the bakery.

"I brought up how much I loved the snow and said how Levi would look pretty in it. I could remember him holding me then, smelling the cologne I wore. He was saying such strange things, wishing that I wore my cologne for him, asking how I felt about Erwin, if I really loved him. With time I told him I could love Erwin. That I thought no one could ever come to love someone like me. But that's when he started... to kiss me."

"Ho ho ho damn this is getting too good! Details now!"

"D-do you really need every single detail?"

"Yes!"

"Well he kissed me all over. I kept telling him to stop but he wouldn't, he was being so persistent. And then he leaned his forehead against mine, holding my cheek and kissed me again."

Eren's eyes softened at the tender memory.

"It was like.... magic. It felt so right, like how a first love should feel like."

Hanji's eyes watered at the wonderous story that only swelled her heart.

"He said he could make me happy. And then he held me close, tracing the words I love you on my back."

"It really was the happiest day of my life."

Hanji placed both of her hands over the younger boy's, causing Eren's hands to now be clumped with one another.

Snot ran down the woman's nose as eyes puffed a reddish color.

"That is just fucking beautiful!" The obscure woman finally sobbed.

"He better be good to you."

"Shouldn't you be telling me that instead?" The boy giggled as he rubbed at his eyes.

"You do know you're the only person he's ever formally introduced me to right?"

"Wh--- really?!"

"Mmm hmm!"

"H-how many people has he been with?"

"Hmm? 1...2...3...4...5...."

Eren's eyes gaped as Hanji proceeded on counting to herself.

"Just kidding!"

Eren jumped at the boisterous confession.

"Aww I'm sorry but your face was just begging for it hunnie."

The younger's hands kneaded with one another profusely.

"So he hasn't?"

"I think he should be the one to tell you that sugar."

"Not even a hint?" Eren scrunched his shoulders up slightly.

"Well..." The four eyed brunet turned from side to side.

"Let's just say Levi's really funny about who he allows in his private life. So I know Levi more than the others he was with."

His eyes gleamed with flushed cheeks.

"Can I squeeze your cheeks?" Hanji's fingers made squeezing motions.

"Uhh..."

"I-I just wanna touch em, they look so soft."

"Okay." The unsure boy nodded with hesitation.

"They're so squishy!" The crazed woman poked.

"Levi must kiss em all the time eh?"

"I-I guess."

"Oh that's right!" Hanji yelled out of mere excitement while continuously playing with Eren's cheek.

"You have to come to my Christmas party!"

"When is it?"

"It's on the 24th of course, right before Levi's birthday. He hates when I throw secret parties for him with my Christmas parties." Hanji giggled at the thought.

"Wait Levi's birthday is on Christmas?!"

"Oooh.... he didn't tell you."

"Ooops." The four eyes woman grinned.

"Why didn't he tell me? I have to find something he likes. Do I even know what he likes? What if he hates it and pretends to like it? Maybe I should just ask him. But that would ruin the surprise. I need to save up money. But it's such short timing. I need to----"

"Woah woah woah there kiddo slow down." Hanji interrupted the nervous boy's rambling.

"I can promise you that Levi will love anything you give him guaranteed. I mean he loves everything I get him soo that says something."

"I want to get Levi something he really wants, even if it's expensive."

"And do you have the money for something expensive?"

"Not exactly." The boy mumbled solemnly.

"Well no need to go outside of your limits, Levi wouldn't want you to do that."

"What kind of things does he like?" The younger blushed.

"He loves cleaning, maybe a new mop!"

Eren scrunched his nose up at the mere thought of getting his lover a fucking mop for his birthday.

"Okay guess not." Hanji bit her lip at the mound less thought.

"He has a small video game collection at his place. We used to play all day together." The younger suggested.

Eren shook his head almost instantly at his own idea.

"So... still not feelin the mop?"

"Not really... sorry."

"No hard feelings. But don't get jealous when you see Levi's reaction when he opens my present."

"Oh... Okay."

I think your present will be the least bit of my worries.

"There I made some fucking tiramisu."

"Woah amazing as usual Levi!"

"Tch."

"Levi!" Eren stormed over towards the older, next grabbing both cheeks as he pulled.

Levi scowled at the sudden uncomfortable sensation.

"Why didn't you tell me your birthday was coming up?! Huh?"

The older's eyebrows twitched.

"I don't care if you give me that look." Eren glared back.

"God damn it Hanji." The grey eyed man growled under his breath.

Hanji only giggled at the odd quarreling couple.

Levi placed both hands over Eren's forearm, gripping the two as he was setting on pulling them apart.

"I won't let go unless you tell me."

With ease Levi then pulled from each side, causing Eren's hands to fall simultaneously.

"Okay never mind...." Eren awkwardly mentioned at the older's brute strength.

The older then sighed while rubbing at his buzz cut.

"I don't really do birthdays. It's nothing special."

"You see, you do this every year! But I will shove it down your throat as always, deep throat if I have to." Hanji intervened.

"Yes it is special!" Eren spoke up.

"It was the day you were born into this world... so don't say things like that."

"Eren that was deep."

"Shut it four eyes." Levi flushed a crimson like color.

"Eren ask him what he wants?!" The crazed woman harshly whispered.

"So w-what do you want for your birthday." Eren kneaded his hands nervously as usual, his eyes swaying from side to side while avoiding Levi's.

"I don't want anything."

"Everyone wants something." Eren countered shyly.

"I already have what I want."

The younger hesitated to meet Levi's eyes, but he soon did anyway. He found his older lover boring into him, his face unreadable like when they first met.

"That's not a present baka." The brunet mumbled.

"Well if you tied a little bow around your neck then it would be." Levi lightly grazed his index finger along the other's tanned neck.

"Oh god ... it's like watching a live action Yaoi... so hot." Hanji nearly drooled while rubbing her thigh against the other.

"Fucking perv." Levi scowled once again.

"Well go on, I'm not even here." Hanji motioned with her hands vigorously.

Levi sighed before bringing his attention back to his younger lover.

"Anyways I don't need anything. Just... be there."

"Be where?"

"There on my birthday dummy."

"Of course I'll be there." Eren's pinky cheeks and gaped eyes ensued.

"Mmm good you better." Levi threw one arm over the younger's neck, nuzzling his nose against Eren's cheek.

Eren's pinky cheeks grew as his older lover proceeded on sending his affection.

"Damn you're so warm."

"Are you cold?" The younger tried turning his head towards Levi.

"Yeah It's pretty fucking cold even inside." Levi simply stated.

Eren then took the two larger frigid hands into his, enveloping his own on top.

"They still feel really cold." The younger stated.

"Yours feel really warm."

The younger began rubbing his palms back and forth along cooler skin.

"You know there's a stove right over there you can get direct heat from."

"Shut it Hanji." The man reprimanded in a deadpan like tone.

"What? Just makin a suggestion." The woman's mischievous smirk played along her lips.

Eren then sent warm breaths over Levi's cool cupped hands.

"You just like having Eren spoil you." She relentlessly teased.

"But I don't spoil him. Actually if anything Levi is the one who spoils me." Eren bit his lip with rosy cheeks instilled at the confession.

"Wait are you still talking about grumpy over here?"

"Hey still here."

"Pfft, it's true Levi can be such a grumpy old man." The younger giggled in agreement.

"Yes! You should see his face whenever he has to open up the shop it's really scary!" Hanji cackled.

"Ahh he does make some pretty scary faces sometimes." Eren agreed.

"He usually scares my customers away so I never have him open unless it's an emergency or I just throw him in the back. But he's been with me for so long."

"Yeah I should be getting a better raise by now."

"Don't worry baby I'll always take care of you."

The older only sighed as he leaned his back into the countertop.

"I know."

"Do you wanna know something amazing Eren?"

Eren's attention was fully on the four eyed woman now.

"When I first started my shop I was struggling... horribly. Levi was always there helping assist at the back of the kitchen when he could. And without even having to ask Levi gave me all his savings, saying that he believed in me."

Eren's eyes widened as he turned towards Levi.

"I will never be able to thank him enough, if it weren't for him I would never even have this shop here today."

Hanji placed her finger over her lips as she smiled.

"That was years ago. Of course I paid him back in ten fold since my bakery turned out to be such a success. Levi pretty much works here now as a pretty face to attract customers for me."

"So when ya gonna become my partner for the shop old man?"

"I'd probably burn the place down on accident." The older man smirked.

"Don't worry I'll make him say yes someday."

"So as you can see Levi deserves all the happiness in the world because he is a good person. Take care of him for me when he gets all old and wrinkly okay?"

"I-if he'll have me for that long." The younger said shyly with blushing cheeks. "I-I didn't mean to say that out loud!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind dear." The brunet haired women winked.

"I-I have to use the bathroom!"

The two then watched as the younger dashed towards the restroom area as fast as he could.

"Aww he is just too precious."

"You're gonna scare him off."

"Who... me?"

"No I was talking to the fucking atmosphere yes you."

"Well I would never."

"Good just don't mess this one up." Levi sent another one of his cheeky ass smirks.

"That was so funny that I almost forgot to laugh."

"I'll have you know that I am fucking hilarious."

"It's always so fun picking on you."

"I'm sure it is shitty glasses." Levi scoffed

"Hmm I couldn't put my finger on it before but you've gotten softer Levi."

"Huh?"

"You smile a lot more now. You greet and communicate with the customers more genuinely. And your eyes, they look more alive than before. What I've been trying to fix for years had only taken four months with this kid. It frustrates me that as your dear friend I couldn't help you like he could. But... I am thankful for Eren, that there was someone who could."

"You've helped in your own way."

"It sounds like you're just trying to put me down nicely."

"No I'm not. You know I'm no good at this mushy shit."

"Hehe I know you love me in your own way."

"Shut up asshole."

"Your lovable asshole I presume?"

"Don't push your luck."

"Aww just once." The crazed woman whined.

"Thanks I guess... for always being there and shit." Levi turned away from the oddball woman, not wanting her to witness the face that construed.

Hanji placed both hands behind her back as she leaned in and smiled.

"And thank you for always believing in me... Love you!" Hanji then threw a random ass peace sign.

"God it's like your begging me to say something crude."

"Just once?" Hanji clenched her teeth in anticipation.

"Fiiine." Levi exasperated.

"Love you." Levi quickly mumbled.

"Huh?!" Hanji leaned in straining to hear.

"Love you too." Levi mumbled slightly louder.

"Just one more time, struggling to hear ya over here."

"I fucking love you too!"

"You actually said it... holy shit. Leeevi!"

The old man gruntled at the now hysterical woman; Her runny nose and red eyes rubbing at his sleeve.

"Fucking gross I'm not your damn tissue."

"Well you're the closest tissue at my convenience."

"I will bash your face into this wall if you don't get me a rag."

"Go ahead bash me nice and hard."

"God you always manage to disturb me on levels I never thought you could."

"Well you always bring the pervert out of me. It's like you're begging for it with all the sadistic comments you make."

"Fucking masochist."

"Levi what's going on?" The young boy asked out of pure curiosity.

Hanji was found on both of her knees with both arms wrapped suffocatingly around the old man's arm.

The sight of dissatisfaction on his face alone had contemplated his absolute annoyance coming from the shrieking woman below.

"She won't get off of me." Levi simply said while literally trying to shake the dead weight off of his upper arm.

"No I'm not letting go."

"Stop acting like a spoiled child."

"If you showed me more affection you wouldn't have to suffer!"

Eren placed his hand over his knees before he allowed a credulous laugh to escape.

"You guys are adorable."

"No we aren't, we're more like some fucked up science experiment gone wrong."

"You see it too Eren?! I keep telling Levi we would make an adorable Bonnie and Clyde!"

"Bonnie and Clyde were two dumb fucks."

"Who were partners in crime! They were dumb I'll give you that but they were also freaking adorable together."

"Idiots."

"Charismatics"

"Assholes"

"Classics"

"Hanji are you closing the shop down early or what?" Levi asked wanting to divert from the current conversation.

"Huh? Oh Petra and Oulo will be watching the shop for me."

"Petra's here? Odd I haven't seen her."

"She's probably hiding from you."

"Why?"

"Really Levi? You're so dense when it comes to other people's feelings sometimes. Maybe because your flaunting your boyfriend around my shop."

"I'm not flaunting your the one who begged me to bring him here at once."

"Oh yeah..."

Petra?

Who's Petra?

I've never heard Levi mention that name before.

"Ahh she'll be fine... hopefully." Hanji brushed off before grabbing her olive colored parka.

"Who's Petra?"

Shit I asked that out loud without thinking.

"Uhhhhhh .... a coworker." Hanji spoke with delay while eyeing Levi.

"What she said." The older man nudged towards Hanji.

"Oh... okay then." Eren on looked the pair oddly.

"So let's go I'm starving over here!" The woman rubbed at her tummy.

"Yeah yeah we're goin shitty glasses."

\--------

"Ahh it feels so good to have the day off like this." Hanji stretched

"Do you usually work there everyday?" Eren asked.

"Yep as the sole owner I gotta be up there 98 percent of the time. Except certain holidays of course. But if grumpy over here would just say yes to becoming partner I could hand over some of the responsibilities to him."

"And now we see you for what you really are. You just want someone to do your dirty work."

"Eh?! Not true! I need help you asshole! Plus you'd have a bitch of a raise! You'd practically own 39 percent of the shop!"

"Sounds tempting."

"Uh yeah duh. Do you know how many of my employees would wish to have this kind of opportunity?"

"Then why don't you ask them?"

"Because I trust you more than anyone, I can actually depend on you. Plus your marketing skills are just genius might I add."

"By marketing skills you mean me just standing there lookin pretty?"

"Yes! Like I've told you before your my poster boy, the face of Sweet Flower."

"You hear this shit?" Levi directed his thumb towards Hanji.

Eren only giggled into his palm as rosy cheeks ensued.

"Ahh are we almost there?!" Hanji whined.

"No."

"... How about now?"

"No..." Levi gritted his teeth as he seeped his hands into his coat pockets.

Eren watched the shivering old man before pulling off one of his own gloves.

"You really should take care of yourself more." The boy mumbled underneath his scarf while sliding his glove onto Levi's left hand.

"I'm fine I just forgot mine at the shop."

"I know just use mine, you'll get too cold if you don't."

"I'll really be okay I'm not that cold."

"Just let me take care of you." Eren blurted, his whole face turning a crimson like color.

Levi's eyes widened, his cheeks also turning an unusual shade.

"You always look so uncomfortable when your cold... that's all." Eren murmured once again, his eyes going towards the opposite direction of Levi.

Before Eren could reach for his other glove Levi took the younger's uncovered hand into his own, shoving them into his coat pocket.

A minuscule tendered smile soon replaced the older's sudden incoherent thoughts, while Hanji squealed at the adorable sight inside her mind. She decided to let them have this one moment without completely ruining it like she always enticed. She only swayed uncontrollably from side to side with both clenched hands over her mouth.

"I can see where you inherited that teasing side of yours now?"

"Huh? I am nothing like that crazy old hag."

"I'm glad you have a friend like her."

"She's a dumbass, I'm always having to drag her ass out of places when she's drunk, she fucking calls me at some point every other fucking day to check if I'm still alive, and don't even get me started on whenever she has me try out her newest creations."

"But... she loves you, in her own weird way. She doesn't like you being alone. Well um... I think she's always watching over you."

"Tch creepy."

"Hmm." The younger hummed. "She's just like how Mikasa and Armin are for me. I'm glad she was there for you before I met you."

"She keeps life interesting I guess..." The older grunted.

"Levi you should be a little nicer to her."

"I tried... It was too painful."

"Well try a little harder." Eren couldn't help but laugh once again.

"I guess... I could try..."

Eren only smiled before sending a quick gentle peck to the cheek.

"Are we there now?"

"Shi--- Hanji I will tell you when we get there." The older held back with gritted teeth once again.

"We're almost there." Eren turned towards the rambunctious woman with a warm smile.

"Well thank you Eren." Hanji emphasized the boy's name.

Levi only rolled his eyes as they headed on towards the designated restaurant.  
\------

"Being a third wheel isn't so bad, I don't know why people dread it so much."

The four eyed woman proceeded on stuffing her face between the two males along the booth they were seated at.

Levi wondered how the seating arrangement was even deterred to such an extent. Where Hanji was literally cock blocking his younger prey.

"Why can't you just sit across from us?"

"Cause that would be boring and undeniably predictable don't cha think?"

Eren had to admit, she did have a point to her odd ball sense of logic.

"I don't mind I'm enjoying your company." Eren spoke up shyly.

"Can I keep him?" Wide eyes creepily crouched towards Levi.

"He's already taken."

"Can we share?"

"I don't like sharing my things."

"I guess we can just have our own little affair on the side baby." The older woman wrapped both arms around the curve of the younger boy's neck.

"Eren I'm fucking cold."

"Do you want to use my scarf?"

"No I want you."

Eren instantly bit his lip, his eyes gaping from the honest and yet blush worthy statement.

"Hanji..." The boy called the woman shyly.

"Tsk using such tactics just to get me to move." The now dissatisfied woman relinquished her hold as she scowled towards the old grumpy man.

"After you my lady." Levi ridiculed as he slightly bowed for Hanji's exit.

She then begrudgingly slid out of the shared booth.

The younger on the other hand had spread both of his arms with his eyes shut in pure anticipation. He really did love hugging Levi, sharing the warmth of their bodies so close with one another. He honestly reveled in it more then he'd ever want to admit.

The older lover reciprocated by throwing himself into the younger's arms, nuzzling his head as he sinked into Eren's thermal body.

Eren's cheeky smile expanded as he rubbed his cheek against incredibly soft raven hair. The scent of his shampoo nearly intoxicating.

"Better?"

"Eventually." The older muffled.

Levi then shifted his head, now eyeing his old hag of a friend while wrapping his arms incredibly close. His cheek pressing into Eren's as he sent a snub look towards her.

"Levi you can be so immature, right Eren?"

"Uhh---"

"You still love me regardless right Eren?"

"Of cou---"

"You can say whatever is on your mind Honey bunches."

"Well I---"

"You don't have to answer sweet cheeks."

"But she---"

"You're scaring him you scrooge."

"Says the fucking ape who pounces all over him."

"Hmm I think we both know who the real pouncer is."

Eren only sunk low into his seat while his older lover's arms were still wrapped securely around him.

And as the two continued to banter with one another the younger only watched as he ate his meal that was soon placed before him. His eyes swayed with each witty comeback.

He felt somewhat guilty at finding the odd duo humorous, that he should really put a stop to this ridiculous quarrel, debate, or whatever they were having. But the younger was just enjoying it too much, especially the amount of attention he was receiving.

"Are you ignoring me?" Hanji obnoxiously asked the older man.

Levi only cozied up towards the crook of Eren's neck, his breath leaving a tickled sensation.

"Ahh Eren you're dealing with a handful over there are you sure you can handle him?" Hanji exasperated.

"Mmm hmm." Eren hummed since his fork was still inside his mouth.

"If you have trouble taming him just call me okay?"

"Mmm hmm." Eren smiled while placing another bite into his mouth.

"Let me have a bite." Levi requested lazily.

Eren almost instantly dug into his palette, holding out his fork for the older now.

Levi then opened his mouth allowing the younger to feed him.

"More." Levi had opened his mouth once again.

Flushed cheeks and all dug into his meal before feeding his older lover another bite.

Levi then opened his mouth for a third time now.

"A-aren't you going to eat your own food?"

"Yeah but yours is good."

"But if you keep eating mine there won't be any left for me."

"Ahh just one more bite then." The dejected tone spoke.

"One more is fine."

Levi took one last bite, slowly pulling lips off of Eren's fork before taking his fork into his own plate of food this time.

"Your turn."

"Uhh I'm fine but thank you."

"Is it too embarrassing for me to feed you because she's here?"

"That's part of it." Eren replied bashfully.

"My heart skipped a beat."

"What do you mean?"

"When you fed me."

"Y-you can have another bite... I guess." The younger insisted suddenly.

"Don't mind if I do."

Hanji cackled to herself while observing her old friend manipulate Eren into spoiling him in such ways.

"You guys make such a cute couple."

"You see it too?" Levi asked, while pressing his cheek into his younger lover once again.

"The most adorable couple ever!" The woman squealed.

"I'm not a part of this equation." Eren spoke hastily.

"Eh? Why do you say that?" The enthusiast tilted her head to the side.

"Don't worry he'll come around." Levi said before giving a tendered peck to his partner's softer jawline.

"Eren let's hang out next time without Levi okay?" Hanji hummed sweetly.

"Oi I'm still here four eyes."

"Alright."

"Great! Oooh we can talk about so many things like boys, anime, and sex!"

"You know what this might be a bad idea." Levi intervened.

"Aww I want to be friends with Eren too." The woman pouted.

"Don't forget about our secret little love affair honey." The spastic woman then whispered.

"Don't even joke like that." Said Levi

"Let me guess because he's yours?"

"Obviously."

"Wahh your possessive side is also great you little slut!"

Eren couldn't help but feel shy and embarrassed over the vulgar nickname Hanji had given the older man.

"Do you see what I have to deal with everyday now?"

"So who's ready for dessert?!"

\-------

"I had so much fun today." 

"I'm fucking exhausted." Levi released an exasperated sigh.

"Will you be okay heading home?" Eren asked while subconsciously squeezing the older's hand.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm definitely sure sweet cheeks."

"Okay then. Well I guess I'll see you later then."

"I can at least take you home."

"No need it'll be too much trouble for you to ride with me and then back on the subway."

"Not really I don't mind."

"I'll be fine Levi I---"

"Damn it brat just let me be a gentleman at least once in a while. Besides I don't want you out here alone at this hour."

"No ones gonna jump me or anything."

"You just don't realize how adorable you are yet." Levi pulled at Eren's cheeks.

"Okay okay you can walk me home just let go!"

"Jeez you can be so stubborn." Eren rubbed at his flushed cheek.

"You can be so naive."

Eren puffed before snubbing at his older lover.

\-------

"Thanks for taking me home... I guess." The younger said with his back against the door.

"You guess?" Levi leaned onto the entryway.

"I mean..."

"You're still a stubborn brat."

"I know."

"Well I'd rather you throw a fit at me. As long as your safe." The older man now sighed while backing away from the front door. "See ya later sweet cheeks." Levi sent a smirk with a small peck to the cheek before turning away.

"Wait. Do... you want to come inside? I mean It's really late and..."

"Sure." 

Eren felt nervous since he never had Levi over at this time of night before.

"Are you okay with me sleeping on your couch?"

"You don't have to sleep there."

"Hmm?" Levi hummed nonchalantly.

"You can sleep in my bed." The younger boy went crimson.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You don't have to force yourself."

"I'm not. Besides... Its not like I haven't slept in your bed before." Eren mumbled shyly.

"I get to sleep in Eren's bed." Levi said softly while wrapping his arms around the younger's plush form.

Eren's blushing face and gaped eyes didn't help his want to hide how happy he really was. His lips quivered oddly, wanting to conceal his smile.

"Y-you can borrow my clothes if you want!"

"I really wanna shower more than anything."

"I'll grab a towel and washcloth for you." The younger spoke with sudden haste.

Once Eren handed Levi a fresh towel and cloth he escorted the older towards his bathroom that was parallel to his bedroom.

"I need to clean this up fast." Eren said to himself as he daunted on his forgotten messy bedroom that he hadn't really seen for the past couple of days.

He soon proceeded to throw the minuscule pile of dirty clothes into his hamper, picking up any trash and even making his bed before his partner was finished with his shower.

"You got any clothes to spare?"

Eren was spreading his hand along the top comforter of his bed, wanting his room to look somewhat neat and presentable for Levi's standards.

The younger then flinched at the surprising voice that stood by his door. He then slowly grazed his head towards the direction of his lover, a tall lean muscled figure that was practically half naked leaning along his entryway now.

Eren gasped before registering himself to turn away.

"I-I forgot to get you some clothes." Eren fumbled through his drawer unable to reel in his calm.

"Ahh hurry babe I'm getting cold." Levi pressed his colder body against Eren's back, mumbling the following words over his flushed ear.

Eren could feel the rippled abdomen press up against him, causing him to grow even more frazzled.

Once a proper loose t-shirt and basketball shorts were found Eren instantly shut his eyes, frantically shoving the folded clothing at his face before turning away once again.

"You know...It's okay to look."

Eren could here heavy foot steps drawing nearer.

"Are you sure you're really cold? It's kind of hot in here if you ask me." The boy responded with an uneven voice.

"Well that's because your always so warm."The older found his way, wrapping his arms around Eren's midsection.

"P-put some clothes on if you're so cold!"

"Nah this is just too good to pass up."

"You're getting me all wet!"

"You really shouldn't talk like that."

"You know I didn't mean it like that!"

"Hmmm I'm not so sure."

Levi sent tender a peck along his curved nape and crimson colored ear.

"Just please change already."

"Alright alright."

Eren could hear as his towel dropped, replacing its contents with a pair of the younger's shorts instead.

"There better?"

"Much better." Eren clung to his chest at the sudden relief that wavered over him.

Levi on the other hand made a disgruntled like facade before grabbing for his lover's wrist. He then lifted his t shirt while placing Eren's hand along his toned paled abdominal.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm getting you used to it."

Levi maneuvered his lover's hands in an upward/downward motion. His grey eyes piercing at the shy boy.

"Do you like it?"

"I-It feels nice." The younger muffled underneath his forearm.

Levi then grabbed for the forearm that was covering his mouth, placing both hands now on each hipbone.

While holding Eren's wrist he pushed both palms downward, causing the boy's hands to slither underneath the hems slightly.

"Levi this is really embarrassing."

"If I get you used to it, it won't be."

"I'll never be used to this. Lets just go to bed."

"In a minute." Levi murmured towards faint ears. "Your hands feel so warm."

"I'm not your thermal heater old man."

"I wonder why I'm always so cold, where you always run really warm. I guess we are good for each other."

"What?"

"You know like a sign."

"I never knew knew you were into that kind of stuff."

"Well I wasn't... until I met you I guess." The older admitted as paled cheeks went pink.

"So you believe in that happily ever after stuff too?" Eren's dazzling smile grew as his already pink cheeks emitted.

"Don't look at me like that when you talk about that kinda shit."

"Huh? Why?" Eren asked curiously.

"I don't know my chest just feels all tight and shit."

"And then you get all these butterflies in your stomach." Eren said with understanding eyes. 

"Shut up, just forget I ever said anything." The older muttered.

"It's funny how you get embarrassed over things like this and yet you have no shame when your having me touch and rub on your half naked body."

"Just get in the bed already."

Levi loosened his hold allowing Eren to walk over towards his own bed now.

The older slipped into the comforter first while Eren was literally beating the living shit out of his pillows.

"Good god are you trying to slaughter your fucking pillows?"

"They're just so flat I haven't had the time to go get new ones."

"We're gonna go get you some new pillows later on this week. No one should have to beat their pillow like that."

"No it's okay I'm fin---"

"No I insist. Watching that was kinda sad, I almost pitied you."

"Jeez it wasn't that bad." Eren murmured.

"Oh It was."

"Well I did give you my best ones."

"Then lets share."

Levi held one arm out while the other laid on half of the small pile of pillows.

Eren proceeded on crawling into his bed, scooting himself into the older's arm.

The younger always looked forward to this part most when it was time to go to bed. Being able to revel in the warmth of someone else. He'll never really be used to it to be honest. Sometimes he'd wake up still grasping on the mere thought of the beautiful creature before him; wondering how it all happened. And Eren loved studying his face, the evened breaths that slowly rose and fell, the raven colored hair that fell over slightly, his elongated lashes that only exuded his features. Eren was no superficial bastard but he knew when to appreciate a beauty when he sees one.

"Goodnight." The younger muffled.

"Night." The older simply replied.

"Aren't you gonna close your eyes?" Levi later asked.

"Hmm I wanted to watch you fall asleep."

"Well you'll be watching for a while then kid."

"I don't mind."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Okay."

"I'm serious."

"I know."

The two soon fell into a comfortable silence with Eren watching Levi intently for a good fifteen minutes before completely dozing off into his lover's rising chest. Levi then stroked the back of the boy's mussed brunet hair, swirling the ends with his fingertips.

"I told you."  
\------

Eren buried his head into the older's chest as he maneuvered in his slumber while Levi being the light sleeper he was eventually woke up through the younger's relentless movements.

"Levi." Eren hummed in his sleep.

His eyes carried dark circles while he bored his sights towards the younger and onwards toward the multitude of anime posters plastered on his wall. It was oddly similar to his room back at his mother's home except this place was filled with more anime crap.

Well he didn't mean that anime was actually crap but you catch his drift.

"Shit I have to piss."

Levi tried slowly sliding off the bed, his younger lover's hold slowly being tugged away.

The older man's steady footsteps were now guiding him towards the hallway bathroom that was parallel to his boyfriend's bedroom.

Fuck how much did I drink?

Well at least I don't have to shit.

Once Levi was done vigorously washing his hands he swiftly walked out the door and before fully realizing bumped right into the raven haired girl.

"Levi?"

Fuck this was the very last person I wanted to see first thing in the fucking AM.

"Uhh... My bad."

The awkward silence was soon seeping over the two as Mikasa was too clearly distracted by the older man's slightly disheveled look.

You know the kind of look you'd have after you've been fucking real nice and hard all night long.  
His eyes were dark and his hair had looked as if it had been slightly pulled from a good orgasm. And were those hickeys on his goddamn neck?!

Mikasa's imagination ran array as she buried her fingers into her hair kneading them tightly as the mere thought of Eren being literally fucked by Levi in every sense of the word made her shiver and cringe.

What the absolute fuck is she doing?

Is she on her period?

Maybe she's on her period and has to shit.

God I feel so bad for women their bodies go through so much crap.

Ahh I really wanna spoon the little brat right now.

Levi nonchalantly walked around his unstable obstacle, opening the entryway without giving any more attention to the quivering girl who was lost inside her own nightmare.

\------

Breakfast was somewhat odd with the piercing stares Mikasa would give while pacing her sights from Levi to Eren constantly. On the other hand Armin was trying to make small talk with Levi to make him feel somewhat included. Levi hated small talk.

"The weather's been crazy don't you think? Apparently it's gonna keep snowing all through out March."

"Fuck I already can't stand the cold." Levi spoke with a detestable tone.

"Yeah snow can be such a bitch." Armin laughed with uncertainty.

"But that means we can hug each other more." Eren spoke up.

"That's true... I guess there's at least something to look forward too." His emotionless facade replied. 

Eren smiled towards his plated meal while Levi watched.

Armin's mouth gaped as his fork fell onto his plate while Mikasa's fork was completely bent out of place.

The coconut blonde then observed his old friend giving away his last two sausage links to the older man.

"Holy shit this is getting serious."

Eren and Levi only stared at Armin oddly.

"Eren... you never share your food."

"That's not true! I always share my food silly Armin!" Eren kicked the blue eyed boy's shin underneath the table with a smile.

Levi only sat back amused while watching the two converse.

Armin winced before finding the words to speak up once again. "You don't even share with me and Mikasa."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Eren said with gritted teeth.

"This is getting interesting." Levi spoke as he leaned into his hand.

"Don't listen to him Levi he's just spouting random nonsense."

"Spouting? Really now." Armin scrunched his nose.

"What's wrong with that?"

"I'm just not used to you using such gravitational words."

"I'll have you know that I have quite a wide range of vocabulary."

Armin eyed the older man as Levi only nonchalantly shrugged in return.

"Je suppose que je appris du meilleur." Eren suddenly spoke.

Levi smirked wildly at the instant comment.

"Wait did you just speak french to me just now? The bewildered blonde confronted.

Eren's grin only grew from ear to ear.

"When did this happen?

"Levi's been teaching me." Eren said before taking another bite of his breakfast.

"Is there anything else I need to know that I'm unaware of?"

"Hmm not that I can think of." Eren simply said. "So why are you so crabby first thing in the morning?" 

"Armin got a spoiler on his favorite show."

"Mikasa." Armin slapped lightly against her forearm.

"It's alright Mikasa a fellow comrade understands the soul wrenching pain of a spoiler. I'll let this one slide."

"Eren you're too forgiving." Mikasa said.

"My day never went as planned. My regimen was to study for an hour, then take my protein shake before doing laundry, brush my hair in vertical motion for thirty minutes before moisturizing, re-read my list of participants I wish I could rid of if the purge were to ever happen, and balance my equilibrium for another thirty minutes as I meditate on the soul center of the universe before I watched my favorite show."

"What the actual fuck." Levi said deadpanned.

"Im sorry Armin did you at least go over your list?"

"Halfway..." Armin leaned onto his fisted like hand with clenched eyes.

"Damn." Eren shook his head.

"So we're just going to act like this is normal." Levi stated more than a question.

"Maybe if I bang your head against the wall hard enough you'll forget." Mikasa suggested with a sincere expression.

"What the fuck?" The older spoke up once again.

Armin then tried leaning his head into Mikasa's hand.

"Woah lets think this over before we do anything!" Eren pulled Armin back up.

The blonde only slouched as hair dangled over his face.

"Why don't you try taking a break---"

"I like Mikasa's idea better." Armin cut Eren off mid sentence.

"It might take a couple of times to actually work." Mikasa said.

"That's fine."

"Armin you should maybe think this through."

"Eren I have a 4.1 GPA."

"Well you're obviously not using it."

"Should I not be here for this?" Levi asked.

"No your fine Levi."

"Soo are we still not gonna mention the hit list thing?"

"Okay Mikasa on three." Armin countered.

"Mikasa don't do this." Said Eren.

"Okay."

"Well that was easier than expected." Eren inputed.

"I'm just going to bang my own head until I feel better. Good day." Armin snubbed before pushing himself off of the breakfast table and into his bedroom.

"So is this a normal thing in the mornings?"

"Hmm pretty much." Eren shrugged off

"Interesting..."

"I'm watching that kid with my third eye though."

"Armin?"

"Yes."

"Oh he's harmless."

"He goes over a hit list of people he would rid of if the purge were to ever happen."

"Yeah."

"That's not okay."

"I mean it's not like he'll actually ever do it."

"I highly doubt that."

"Armin isn't capable of even hurting a fly."

"You'd be surprised what kids like that are capable of."

"You'll warm up to him soon, everyone does."

"Psychopath."

"What was that?" Eren genuinely asked.

"Oh nothing."

Mikasa soon eventually came back from Armin's room collecting the dishes now that were accumulated during breakfast.

"Thanks for the breakfast again Mika.

"Thanks." Levi reiterated.

Mikasa only looked at Eren before she nodded with a soft smile.

"Did you want to go shopping with us by the way? We're gonna go to the mall later on and buy some Christmas gifts."

"If you want to also come you can." The raven haired girl offered.

"Sure I could tag along I guess."

Eren looked from side to side watching as the two coerced for the first time without as much tension between them like usual.

"This is great." Eren wrapped his arms around both necks as he smiled brightly.

Levi and Mikasa only eyed Eren oddly before both simultaneously blushed underneath his warmth.  
\--------

"Armin look! It's the new ipad I've been talking about."

"Your such a tech nerd Eren."

"I've been saving up for so long." Eren whined.

"You should get that for yourself as a Christmas gift."

"I can't I have to get Levi something special."

"What are you gonna get him?"

"I don't know it's so frustrating. How can I not know what my own boyfriend's interest and likes are?"

"Eren your still getting to learn more about each other everyday. It's completely normal especially this early on in the relationship."

"But I don't know what to get him, unless I just ask."

"Then ask."

"No it has to be a surprise!"

"Okay how about you watch him."

"Watch him?" Eren asked oddly

"I mean watch his actions and reactions when he looks at things."

"Armin you're a genius!"

"But I feel like you'll make yourself too obvious and give yourself away."

"I won't I swear!"

"Hey you don't have to swear anything to me it's on you if you give yourself away."

Eren turned to see a wondering Levi stalling through the isle of electronics, boring aimlessly with disinterest.

He walked with haste as he approached the older only seconds later.

"Wanna look around somewhere else?"

"Whatever you want to do is fine."

"You looked bored so let's go find something more to your liking."

"I mean not that it matters! But it does! But there's absolutely no reason why we're looking for something only you like! I mean we already went somewhere I like soo... " Eren tried to cover up his intent.

"Are you okay?" Levi raised an eyebrow at Eren's sudden odd behavior. But at the end of the day when was he ever really not odd?

"Totally chill." Was all Eren said gliding each hand towards the opposite direction.

Levi eyed Eren with the corner of his eye before looking forwards towards the many shops inside the mall while Eren wondered aimlessly for something that would pique Levi's interest.

Clothing stores, boring

Food court, detrimental

Really there's a store just for clocks? Kill yourself

Eren's thoughts filled his mind before he turned to Levi watching ever so closely while trying not to be too obvious if that was even possible.

His whole face turned towards the older's direction as huge piercing eyes hardly blinked.

"Eren I swear you're staring into the depths of my soul right now."

"Oh! Umm sorry I thought I saw something on your face." The younger panicked already inside shaking his head from side to side as he tried averting his eyes as best he could.

"Well?"

"There wasn't anything." Eren tried to hide his embarrassment with a smile.

"Oh..." Levi couldn't help but wipe his hand over his cheek just in case.

The younger decided to try again, this time moving his head left and right in mechanic rotations.

"Is your neck okay?"

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

Levi eyed Eren oddly as the robotic rotations continuously concurred.

"Umm... Never mind." Levi sighed before a small smile replaced the previous concerned expression.

"You see anything you like?" Eren asked.

"Not that it matters or anything I just wanted you to feel somewhat included." He quickly added.

"Not really I'm fine going wherever you wanna go."

"Come on there's gotta be something."

"Eren there you are." Mikasa suddenly called out.

"Help me pick one Armin would like." She placed both hands on Eren's wrist tugging him along almost instantly.

"I'll be right back!" Eren turned before he could fully process what Mikasa was doing.

"And I'll still be here." Levi pretty much mumbled to himself.

Levi only stood in place as he on looked the shops around him with pure disinterest.

I really am getting old.

The older man sighed to himself.

"Excuse me sir would you like to try our tea?"

Levi hadn't noticed the young woman standing beneath him with a small sample placed between both hands.

"Sure." His eyes rose slightly with intrigue. He really liked tea.

"Pumpkin." He simply said.

"Yes it's our limited holiday special." The woman smiled with eagerness.

"It's good."

"Would you like to try another sample?"

Without a response he only eyed the shop diagonal from him. The headline was of a deep evergreen color with a maroon colored building instilled.

Tea Tavern

He walked over towards the quaint shop with the sampler not too far behind.

"We have our always popular green herbal tea for sale. Also our highly requested chai and two new flavors of berry white and Pumpkin."

Oh there was so much more than she could ever mention. The endless rows of each articulate flavor per category.

"I want that to go." The raven haired pointed at the assorted pumpkin samples.

While the younger woman dashed towards the back of the counter Levi strolled on over towards the tea cup and pot sets along the elongated shelves.

The iridescent colors and feminine ones were secretly his favorite over the more structured and darker colored ones. There was one particular set that had caught his attention more than the others, a simple cream set with a light blue laced pattern on the very rims. Simple and elegant was the best way to describe it. It reminded him of how his mother and him would have their little tea parties in the backyard during those warm spring and summer months in France. When she would teach Levi how to hold one properly and show him her many assortment of collective flavors.

"Cash or credit?"

"Cash."

"Thank you for shopping at Tea Tavern, have a good day!"

"You too."

The taller man bored his sights over the tea sets one last time before exiting the store. He honestly wanted to stay much longer but he knew Eren who was always really bad with directions would eventually get lost somehow.

"There you are!" Eren swiftly walked over towards the older who was quietly sipping on his recent purchase through a straw.

"What's that?"

"Tea."

"What kind of tea?"

Levi placed the straw over soft lips.

"It taste like pumpkin." 

Levi nodded before bringing the drink back to his own lips.

"I want some..."

Levi grabbed for Eren's hand now pulling him along towards the shop as he still sipped thoroughly on the flavored tea he secretly enjoyed more than he'd like to admit.

"He wants one too."

"Ahh perfect, Pumpkin is my favorite one here actually. That's why I buy so many bags before the season's over." The woman rung up the pumpkin flavored tea before handing one off to the younger now.

"I forget that you actually like sweet things sometimes." Eren said while sipping his drink.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know I mean you just don't seem like the type that would."

"You don't think I'm sweet enough. Is that what you're saying?" Levi hooked one arm around Eren's neck while he mumbled closely into his ear.

"No. I mean you're the stoic and strong type, it always just throws me off I guess."

"Well don't forget anymore." The older leaned in barely biting his chubby cheek in a playful manner.

"Okay okay." Eren giggled into the odd sensation.

\-----

Eventually everyone met up later on at the food court. Armin ordered a set of burger and fries where as for Mikasa she ordered a burrito with a side of chips. Eren of course ordered Chinese in which Levi did as well since he was pretty much open to anything.

Once they all sat down Eren found this moment to seek his opportunity of escape without acting too suspicious like he did earlier.

"I have to poop."

Eren sacrificed his pure embarrassment in front Levi in order for this to work. Even though Levi tended to always make lots of shit jokes in general the younger couldn't help but feel utter shame crawl into his mind as of now.

"Don't worry you'll feel a lot better after a real good shit." Levi said.

"I-I'll be back!"

Eren hastily walked over towards the restroom area, going inside before waiting a good minute to exit the premises. He peeked his head watching his boyfriend's back facing him while the other two were too focused on their meal to even notice that Eren had already come out.

"Perfect."

The younger then continued his hasty pace as he traveled on the other side of the mall, finally reaching the tea shop that stood before him.

"Oh hello there. Did you enjoy the Pumpkin?"

"Yes it was really good thank you."

"Umm I was just wondering do you remember a really tall guy standing next to me earlier?"

"Oh you mean the tall, dark, and handsome one?" The woman teased before telling Eren she did.

She must have meant his hair because Levi was pale as a mother fucking vampire, but a sexy vampire at that Eren noted to himself.

"Did you know what he was looking at earlier by any chance? I happened to see him staring at something for a long time but I was too far away to depict what it actually was."

"Oh you mean the tea sets. He was looking at the assorted tea sets along the shelves over there."

Eren turned to his left to find exactly what the young woman had described only previous.

"He seemed to have taken a liking to the more feminine ones, which was really cute." The young lady added as she giggled.

"Which ones did he like the most?"

"Well he kept asking me the most about this one. The price and how long it'll stay on the shelves since it is one of our limited edition pieces."

"It really is a delicate piece, I can tell he is pretty fond of teas."

"You think so?"

"Well he was very aware of almost all the flavors in our shop by just smell alone."

"How much is that one?"

"300."

Eren tried to hide the slight shock on his face that fell over stricken eyes.

For the average college student that was a lot of dough to cough up for some pretty tea set.

"And it was this one that he liked the most?"

"I would say he looked most content when he saw this set. But you can buy this all light blue set over here for just half the price."

It's still different yet feminine shape was still there but Eren knew it still didn't hold a candle to the elegance of the previous set he just witnessed.

"No thanks I'll get that one."

"Are you ready to make a purchase now?"

"I'll come back for it."

"Well I wouldn't take too long we only have a certain amount of units left."

"Thank you so much for your help I really appreciate this." Eren clapped his hands together with both eyes sealed shut.

"Oh no I'm happy to be of help, really."

"I'll come back for sure I just need a little time. Thank you again." Eren waved as he strolled on outside of the shop.

Eren walked as fast as he could knowing well that his version of running wouldn't change his pace much.

"You really did have to shit huh. Must have been one of those stiff congested ones."

"L-Levi!"

"Or was it one of those runny ones that burn your asshole."

"Shut up." The boy blushed profusely, hiding his face underneath folded arms on the table with ears flushed and all.

"You should eat, your food's getting cold."

Eren soon lifted his buried face, staring at Levi's less than half eaten meal

"Did you not like yours?"

"No It's good." Levi answered before picking up his plastic fork.

"He was waiting for you." Mikasa suddenly inputed.

Eren could see Levi sending somewhat of a glare Mikasa's way before taking another bite.

"You didn't have to wait for me." Eren said in a soft spoken voice as he blushed.

"Eat." The older simply said, focusing his eyes on his food instead of his lover's eyes.

The younger smiled, chewing the contents of his orange chicken and white rice.

And as a silent thank you Eren fed Levi a piece of his own, watching Levi accept the offer with ease as he opened his mouth.

"How bizarre." Armin muttered low enough for no one else to hear.

"Isn't it good?"

"Yeah." The older turned away as he leaned his mouth over his cupped hand.

"Open wide." The raven hair muffled in return.

The boy gladly took a bite of the house lo mein and sesame beef, humming while chewing its flavored contents.

"Where do you wanna go now?"

"Anywhere."

"Levi stop making me pick everywhere we go."

"Why? There's no where in particular I need to go."

"What do you like?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what kind of things are you into? You know hobbies and interest."

"I haven't really thought about it. I guess cleaning, reading, playing video games, watching tv, tea, baking, and you."

"You always say sly things like that." Eren plopped his hands on both sides of his boyfriend's cheeks while his own cheeks were running pink on bliss.

"I can't help that you literally walk into every thing that you say."

"No I don't."

"I mean it's fine if you do, it just makes it easier for me."

Eren stuffed another piece inside his mouth as eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you glaring at me?" A minuscule grin crawled up the very corners of his mouth.

The older then pressed his index finger between Eren's brows.

"Cute."

The crease between the boy's eyebrows then loosened before he subconsciously began chewing on the plastic edges of his fork.

"You ready?"

"Yes." The boy mumbled shyly.  
\-------

  
"Levi." Eren shook his lover's arm repeatedly while all eyes were glued on the most recent published manga.

"What."

"They finally reached the basement."

"Don't tell me."

"Soo many people died Levi it was awful."

"Oi."

"Especially the part where..."

Levi plugged both of his ears while now creating odd collective sounds.

The younger couldn't help but laugh at how Levi had to use such a tactic to avoid even hearing spoilers.

"Just kidding."

"You can't joke about shit like that." Levi began stretching his chubby cheeks in a playful manner.

"It was worth it." The boy spoke in muffled sounds.

"Was it?"

"I would do it all over again."

"I guess brats never learn." Levi began maneuvering the boy's cheeks as further punishment.

"Do whatever you want to me it was all worth it." Eren tried smirking which only ended up as a failed attempt.

"Eh? You should really be careful of what you say?" 

Eren gulped, as he squeezed his eyes shut, a flush of pink crawling up along slightly tanned skin.

Levi moved back now, flicking Eren along his forehead.

"Hey." Eren placed both hands over the minuscule sting while puffing out his cheeks.

The older then leaned in moving both the younger's hands, leaving a tender peck in its place.

Levi then reached from behind the younger picking out one of the earlier volumes of the series they were both reading. He motioned for Eren to then come over by curling his index finger towards a petite round table for two.

Eren on the other hand had a multitude of manga that he held close against his chest before following not too far behind.

The pair then sat along the dainty, teal, cushioned, like chairs. As both were finally seated Levi reached for Eren's chair, literally dragging him along the tiled floor. The boy was practically gliding as loud screeching noises construed causing an older couple to look up for a moment before resuming back to their casual day.

And as for Eren his eyes went wide for a moment before he tried calming his poor heart.

He could have just asked him to move was what Eren was most likely thinking.

Levi had his own special way with going about things. Even if they were viewed as more difficult or impractical in the public eye.

Eren used his peripheral to watch the older casually open the manga and begin reading its contents with up most focus. Not even an attempt at mentioning what had just happened. Maybe it was a minuscule action for Levi but it really did make Eren's heart race, how close Levi wanted the boy to be him without having to say anything at all.

I'm so lame.

Eren pressed the opened book against his nose.

Levi later pressed his forearm against the younger's with the older beginning to lean some of his weight into him.

Eren proceeded on acting as natural as he could. The subtle gestures of affection causing his mind to go into pure bliss.

"How far are you?"

"I'm all caught up actually."

"Tch, left me behind."

"I didn't mean to. I was already ahead of you anyways." Eren muffled into Levi's forearm.

"I eventually caught up to you though. I told you to wait for me since then."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it."

"It's fine, I'll catch up eventually anyways." Levi closed the manga and opened the next volume.

"You finished it already?!"

"Yeah." Levi slightly smirked at the boy's exaggerated reaction.

"What the hell, I still can't ever comprehend how you read so fast."

"It's mostly pictures Eren."

"That cause a huge distraction towards the words."

"You're still just a kid it's understandable."

The older began rubbing the top of his hair before bringing his head down towards his shoulder.

"Levi I can't read like this." Eren giggled.

"Sure you can."

"So are you not gonna let me get go?"

"I'm not, not gonna let you go."

"Okay that was bad." The younger giggled once again.

"Yeah probably was."

Levi said before placing his focus back on the manga he was currently reading.

Eren had also decided on at least trying to find the focus to read but having to read at such an awkward angle hadn't helped much.

"Do you remember when we first met?" The younger asked, letting the manga book fall over his eyes.

"On the train?"

"No I mean when we actually had our first conversation."

"Hmm yeah." Levi hummed, never leaving his eyes along the contexts of his book.

"Everything was so different back then."

"Yeah we weren't trying to fuck each other."

Eren pushed Levi in embarrassment, his face going crimson as he bit his bottom lip.

Levi's body hardly moved on the other hand casually maintaining his monotoned facade.

"I meant how far we've come is all." The boy rephrased.

"You were kind of an asshole actually."

"I was?" The older man couldn't help but allow another small curve to creep up.

"Yes you acted like I was a complete nuisance. You called me stupid if I remember correctly." The boy laughed off.

"I think I was in a pretty shitty mood that day."

"A shitty mood would be an understatement."

"Okay... I was pretty shitty I guess."

"Hmm." Eren gave the older a questionable look.

"I already feel fucking horrible about it." Levi finally admitted while placing the book down now.

"Hmm you should." Eren's cheeky smile remained.

"You're just loving this right now aren't you?"

"And what if I am."

"Cheeky ass brat."

"Mean old hag."

"Fucking nerd."

"Fucking scrooge."

Levi sighed contently while subconsciously stroking his finger in little circles along the softness of Eren's hip, trying to reel his focus back into the contents of the manga.

Eren puffed out his cheeks, wanting the raven to give him more attention then he had previously lead on.

"His father isn't exactly alive you know."

"Dammit Eren." Levi dropped the manga, scowling under his younger lover.

"You can't say shit like that when I'm at the climax of the story."

"I know. You can just read the rest online." The boy shrugged off.

"Eren Jaeger... are you trying to get my full undivided attention?"

"What? No I was just bored."

"Sure... we'll go with that."

"It's true." The younger countered as he blushed.

"Alright I'll read the rest later I guess."

Levi stood up, stretching his elongated arms from his current stiff state.

"I'm surprised that you're bored though since you're surrounded by all this shit."

"Unless... you love me more."

"I just didn't feel like reading." Eren said with sudden haste. His tone going dry.

Levi crouched over, his hands in his pockets as he glared towards the younger.

"You're lying." The older simply said before bringing his posture back and signaling Eren with a nod to follow.

"I-I'm not lying." The boy stuttered before following in pursuit.

"We're have you're little friends gone off to anyways?"

"They messaged me saying they were heading home soon."

"I have to fucking open tomorrow so I need you to sleep with me tonight."

"You mean like actual sleep right?" Eren asked shyly.

"No I mean I need to fuck you all night long before I go into work at six in the morning."

"Wait what?"

"Of course I mean actual sleep."

"Don't even joke like that." Eren sputtered.

"Why? Does it get you all hot and bothered when I do?"

"N-no not at all. I have self control unlike other people."

"Really... and yet you get all hard just from a kiss." The older faintly spoke.

"S-shut up you old bastard!"

"I'll prove it to you right now."

"No thanks."

The older proceeded to walk outside of the bookstore with the younger remaining by his side.

The snow on the ground had began to build up over time as children chased and played with one another. And as they crossed the busy streets of Manhattan Eren could see the multitude of couples cuddling and hands linked. And the boy was keen on one couple in particular; the red headed girl had both arms wrapped securely around her boyfriend's arm, her head leaned into his shoulder as the supposed partner continued to talk in a casual like manner.

Eren turned to Levi discreetly pacing his eyes back and forth on the couple and themselves. His right hand then slowly raising, sliding his glove covered hand along the older's upper arm and wrapping it's contents before the other joined as well.

Levi looked down, watching as Eren timidly made his move of possession. Subsequently having the younger's arms wrapped around his securely and surely. The boy remained faced down as a smile soon crept up his pudgy cheeks. Happy that his partner hadn't flinched or seemed to not favor the sudden action.

It was quiet the rest of the way, because words were not needed as they strolled towards Levi's apartment. The older had only brought up how he should buy Eren a pair of pajamas for days like these so he wouldn't feel like he has to always wear his boyfriend's clothes. But Eren didn't mind, except for the unnerving fear of not being able to fit them. Maybe he was right, he definitely should get his own set.

Both were walking up the small steps while the older was tugging his younger lover in, throwing his jacket and clothes in place following on throwing himself onto his larger mattress. His arm was wrapped around the pudgier midsection of the boy, his coat and clothes still remained unlike Levi.

"Levi I need to take my clothes off."

"You're right, take them off and get under the covers with me."

"I can't." The younger couldn't help but giggle, self admittedly walking right into his trap.

"You know It's only seven o' clock."

"I know."

"Don't you think that's too early?"

"It's never too early when you have insomnia."

"That was pretty dark, even for you."

The older scoffed a smirk before giving a quick peck to Eren's forehead.

"Come here."

"Can I change?"

"No."

Eren sighed, he hated when ever he had to sleep in his clothes. Especially when he used to crash at Armin or Mikasa's place.

"If you had any plans for my birthday don't do it."

"Huh?"

"I don't know what you're up too but you were acting strange today."

"But I always act pretty strange."

"....Stranger than usual." Levi replied. 

"Don't get all full of yourself I wasn't even going to give you anything for your birthday." Eren suddenly turned away from Levi, silently sulking towards his pillow.

"You better be there little brat."

"I'll be busy that day."

Levi kicked Eren's bottom in retaliation.

"Ow." The younger rubbed at his bottom.

"Don't even joke like that."

"Who said I was joking?"

The older instantly sat up, leering over the chubby lover below him. His hand now leaning on the other side of Eren for support while the curve of the boy's body remained. 

"You're really not gonna show up? What kind of person plans on not showing up for his boyfriend's birthday?"

"You said not to make any plans for your birthday."

"That doesn't mean you can't at least show your damn face."

"It's fucking depressing to turn thirty one and still live in some shitty apartment. While everyone else is growing, changing, becoming something in life I'm only standing still."

"I don't know what that feels like. I'm just a shy, introverted, hormonal young adult who struggles to fit into society."

"Yeesh I'm getting old." The raven hair man sighed. "Looks like you'll have to take care of me soon."

"You're not old... Yet. But... I still think you're cool... really cool." The younger's cheeks heated with embarrassment.

"I guess as long as you still think I'm cool I don't really care if I become a pack of old saggy balls."

"I'll love you're old saggy balls."

"Really? You'll cup them and give them kisses?"

"Oh... Levi... no, no I was just speaking figuratively..."

"Hmm I'll take what I can get then." The older smirked, laying back in his previous position with one arm lazily dangled across the boy's midsection.

"Turn around."

"Don't feel like it."

"Oi what's the point if I can't sleep?"

"I can't help it that you have insomnia."

"Damn it Eren." The older climbed over his partner's body, leaving them both now face to face lying on their sides.

Eren giggled into the soft cream colored pillow. Testing the lengths of his pure pettiness with the older man.

"You're really making me work for this kid."

"I can't just spoil you for free all the time." The younger buried half of his face into the soft cushion.

Levi placed his hand behind Eren's head pressing their heads together, grey eyes scanning over teal ones.

"Are you nervous?" The older began messaging the back of Eren's head with his fingers.

"No." The younger fibbed.

His heart only paced even further as he closed his eyes. And yet the message to his scalp had calmed him exponentially to the point of wanting to fall asleep.

"You can't fall asleep before me this time."

Eren slowly opened his eyes.

"Didn't you tell me that you wanted to watch me sleep?"

"I do..."

"Then open your eyes."

"Stop messaging me." The younger had bit his bottom lip.

"I'm penalizing you for earlier."

"But it feels good."

"Ahh wake up sweet cheeks I'm not letting you fall asleep until I do."

"Hmm bastard." The boy moaned. "Go to sleep already."

"Well it's not your fault that I have insomnia." The older smirked.

Eren internally sighed. The reeling feel becoming nearly intoxicating.

The younger then instantly leaned in, softly pressing plump lips against his older lover.

"I'm sorry." Eren faintly spoke before giving Levi another tender kiss.

"Are you smiling?" The older asked with hidden amusement.

Eren only kissed Levi again.

"Forgive me?" The boy asked in an innocent like manner.

"Maybe."

Lips pressed even longer than previous and the boy's lashes fluttered as he proceeded.

"How about now?"

"I might forget what happened if you give me one more."

Eren pulled Levi's shirt collar, his mouth opened slightly lingering as lips lazily glided. The sweetness that punctured the older's chest, the pureness, and sincerity that meshed with utter playfulness.

"Are you nervous?" The boy asked with a mischievous like smile.

"What if I said yes." Eyes boldly wondered.

"I would say that you're a liar." The younger threw the small throw pillow at the older's face.

"Now go to sleep."

"I'm not sleepy."

"Close your eyes."

"Don't feel like it."

The boy internally sighed this time, eyes calmed watching keenly over his grey eyed lover.

Arms then wrapped carefully around the older, his head now pressed against the softness of the younger's chest.

"My mother used to do this for me when I was little."

"I'm not a child."

"Yes you are, you want to be spoiled like a child." Mumbled words fell as his mouth muffled at the top of Levi's head.

"But I don't mind."

The older fell silent, that maybe there was some small truth to Eren's words.

But he would never admit that out loud. He would never hear the end of it if he did.

Eren fought the eventual droopy eyes that came to pursuit, repetitively blinking as his chest rose and fell. He remained silent wanting Levi to finally rest as much as he could.  
He refused to move as much as he'd usually would and wouldn't allow himself to call his name due to the older being such a light sleeper, always hyper aware of his surroundings. The only indication of the old man's slumber was how his breathing had calmed.

And Eren wanted to see, his curiosity literally peaking its limits. It's not like he hadn't seen his sleeping face before since he had already. But he wanted to take a longer look this time, studying his already beautiful features before him. Now he was slowly pulling back just enough to hint a glimpse of raven hair over fallen eyes. The boy had bitten lips as he tried ever so slightly to proceed on pushing back.

Heavy arms subconsciously pulled the younger back in, raven hair buried in the plushness of the younger lover.

With this his now minuscule efforts seized. Eren puffed at the subconscious older man, giving up for the time being as he stared aimlessly before drowsiness had finally taken over.

\------

"Thanks for meeting with me." Eren cupped the warm hot chocolate in his hands with Hanji seated across from him.

"If only Levi knew that you were the reason he had to go to work so early today." The older woman snickered.

"I really feel bad about that."

"Oh no don't worry about him." Hanji brushed off.

"Now tell me what you're so concerned about honey bunches."

Eren's face looked somewhat surprised, surely knowing that he never told Hanji nor indicated as such that he was worried about anything.

"I was just wondering how Erwin was doing." The boy squeezed his cup slightly as he looked aimlessly at the wooden table beneath him.

Hanji leaned on intertwined fingers, her eyes lazily looking towards the younger.

"He's holding up, not as focused as usual though."

Eren fumbled with his fingers, bitten lips and all as he sat there quietly.

"I... I don't want to hurt him."

"I know."

"I feel horrible about it. I've been so caught up in everything that I didn't even take the time to recognize those I hurt in the process."

"But it's good that you realize this now than later hmm?"

"Do you think... he'll at least talk with me?"

"That I don't know dear."

Eren's somber facade sunk into the seat.

"But what I do know is that I can give you a helping hand if needed."

"Really?" Eyes arose at the smallest glimpse of hope.

"Of course honey bunches. I'll text him right now."

"Wait what are you planning?"

"I told him, Eren wants to meet up with you." Hanji spoke as she typed aimlessly.

"What? No don't say that!"

"Whoops already sent."

And here I thought Hanji would come up with some elaborate plan.

"He won't meet up with me."

"Ahh he said he'll meet up with you."

"He asked me what time and place."

"Umm."

"He just asked if today would be okay."

"Yes! I mean yeah." The boy tried speaking with less enthusiasm.

"Perfect." The woman simply replied.

"Tell me how it goes when you get back sweetie."

"Oh okay..." The younger threw his backpack over his back, adjusting his straps before he decided on heading out towards his destination.

"And thank you, I really appreciate this."

"Aww of course hun, I can tell how sincere your feelings were, how could I not?"

Eren smiled before waving as he walked backwards towards the exit door.

Hanji waved in return her enthusiastic ways seething.  
\--------

He profusely wiped his overly sweaty palms over his pants, gulping as his breathing slightly hitched.

His eyes swayed from left and right, staring at the coffee menu relentlessly while waiting on the older blonde to arrive.

What if he hates me now?

I wouldn't blame him, I didn't even properly acknowledge his feelings.

How could I have forgotten everything so fast!

"Is this seat taken?"

Eren raised his head with wide eyes instilled for a moment.

The younger only shook his head, surprised at the sudden pronounced presence standing before him.

Erwin had both hands remain in the deep pockets of his coat as he sat down.

His eyes calmly yet piercingly looking at the boy.

Eren was instantly at a loss, seeing Erwin in the flesh was different from what it was supposed to be like in his mind.

"It's been a while." The blonde spoke once again.

Eren just stared aimlessly, his mouth left slightly agape in the process.

"How have you been?"

The younger gulped at the sudden question.

"I've been good." He nodded shyly.

"How about you?" The younger felt awkward asking.

"I've managed." The older simply replied with his charismatic smile.

His palm squeezed over the other, pursed lips and eyes that bored towards the coffee table.

He didn't know if he could properly look at the older man, the blonde who was unnerving and tranquil.

"I'm sorry." The younger spoke abruptly.

Eren found the courage to raise his head slightly this time, his eyes barely making out the unreadable expression that fell on Erwin's face.

"I'm sorry for not taking your feelings into consideration. And not giving you a proper response. You were there for me when I really needed someone, and... you've become an important person in my life. I don't want to lose you as a friend. I never wanted to hurt you."

Eren clenched at his pants, bitten lips and watery eyes presumed.

He blinked repetitively wanting the burning sensation in his eyes to stop, wanting to suck up the few tears that fell before profusely wiping them. He didn't want Erwin to feel sorry for him, or have the opposite affect of Erwin becoming even more angry because of it.

"I never wanted to hurt you." He repeated.

"I know."

"But I did, didn't I." Eren stated as more of a fact then a question.

"I set myself up for failure. I knew you had feelings for Levi, even when you didn't realize it yourself. The way you admired him, and always worried over his well being. The liveliness I'd see in your eyes whenever he was in your presence."

"But I wanted you, those feelings, my feelings were always sincere for you. That your happiness is even above my own. I wanted you to choose me, but I was too late. By the time I had met you, you were already head over heels in love."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Eren's eyes swelled while small mounts of tears continued.

"Stop being so nice to me. It would be easier if you were angry with me."

"I can't seem to ever get mad at you." 

"I'm so sorry."

"...Do you think if I saved you that day, you would have fallen for me instead?"

Eren released a small puff of laughter. "Maybe."

"But I can't imagine loving anyone else the way I love that old man."

"You've grown up a little. Eren was always so shy, the Eren I know would never make such a bold statement like that out loud." Erwin noted while leaning on his hand. 

"Love has made you even more beautiful."

Eren's eyes expanded as rosy cheeks played on his skin.

"Stop being so nice ."

"Why?"

"Because I did something horrible to you."

"I knew what I was getting myself into. I can only be mad at myself in this situation. But It doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt any less."

"I really did like you. My feelings for you were real. It... just wasn't the same."

"I know that much. You aren't the kind of person to intentionally hurt or manipulate others. You're honest, kind, and sincere when it comes to others." Erwin replied.

Eren's eyes softened a bit, crushing the pang in the younger's heart with every breath.

"I don't think I could ever stop loving you, but because I love you I'll let you go for now."

Eren's eyes reddened, the watery substance also falling from his eyes.

"Could I at least give you a hug." The blonde abruptly requested.

"I promise I won't do anything." The older smiled while he rose both hands up in a surrendered like motion.

Eren scooted his chair back standing up first as he slowly but surely walked over towards Erwin's seat.

"It's okay."

Erwin eventually stood up as well, eyes looking down at the chubby boy before arms wrapped around the upper part of his body.

"Just for a little bit." The older mumbled.

Eren's eyes wondered as his cheek was pressed into the blonde's chest. His arms hung from his body not entirely sure if it was alright to reciprocate or not.

The two stood there with Erwin holding a little tighter as the seconds went by, his eyes closed and scrunched wanting to remember what it felt like to hold the younger like this.

The younger's arms barely rose, barely tugging on his bottom trench coat. He didn't want to send mixed signals, he just wanted to merely comfort him.

This is the least I could do

Even though I can't do anything

It's so frustrating

And unbearable

"Thank you." Erwin gently moved the boy's shoulders away.

"Let's meet again in better circumstances." The older bent over giving a soft kiss to the cheek.

"Don't worry It was a goodbye kiss."

"You can't do that kind of stuff." Eren slapped his cheek. "I'm a faithful man you know!"

"I know I won't do it anymore, promise." Erwin slid his fingers into Eren's hair, ruffling the soft texture.

"I'm serious I can't hang out with you if you do stuff like that." The younger mumbled.

"That was my last one." Erwin said while rubbing the back of his own head now.

"Promise." He then drew out his pinky, holding it out while blue eyes smiled towards Eren.

"Erwin we don't have to do this, we're both grown men here." Eren tried scoffing off.

"Come on if you want this to be official than you have to believe in my pinky swear."

The boy looked around, making sure that no witnesses were around to see such a childish act on display.

He eventually wrapped his pinky around the older.

"If you're lying you'll have to swallow a thousand needles." The younger shook their intertwined fingers three times before eventually releasing.

"Besides it'll tantalize your friendship with Levi if you ever betrayed him."

Erwin then looked at Eren oddly.

"What are you up to?"

"Who me? Oh nothing at all. Just wanting to mend a friendship between two grown men. You know how I am about the bonds of friendship and everything."

"I really don't want you to have to waste your time on something like that."

"Don't just brush my efforts off, besides Hanji told me how close you guys used to be. Now If Levi would just quit acting like a child about it..."

"It's useless trying to get through that old man, once he's made his mind up he usually sticks to it."

"Until I came along." The chubby boy threw a cheeky ass smile towards the blonde.

"Don't worry I'll fix everything."

"Eren, you never seize to amaze me."

"I know I'm pretty awesome right! You can thank me later."

"For now just quietly wait, I'll convince my old grumpy man to make amends."

"I'm still a little confused but I'll put my trust in you." Erwin said with a tendered smile.

"You don't have much of a choice."

"I guess not."

"Huh you don't put up much of a fight like Levi does." The younger tilted his head in observation.

"Well there's no reason to. You're putting all you have into something like this. You're sincerity is greatly appreciated. I can only trust that things will get better from here."

"You're very wise Erwin, Levi could learn a pointer or two from you."

"Maybe. I can't help that my charm and charisma is just so captivating to everyone I come across."

Eren giggled into his hand before speaking up once again.

"Except for Levi, he can see through all your bull."

"Ouch, okay you got me there Eren. When did you become so outspoken like this?"

"I'm probably hanging around him too much."

"Well it's cute on you so I don't mind."

Eren smiled while now sipping the contents of his coffee cup.

"Thanks for coming to see me."

"No need to thank me. I've got a soft spot for you, you know so don't take advantage of it."

"I won't." Eren said bashfully.

The two proceeded to converse for the next hour as smiles and laughter consumed the small yet quaint coffee shop.

"Oh and come to the Christmas party." The boy threw his backpack over his back.

"Hanji would want you to be there."

"I don't think I should."

"Levi misses you too."

"I know these kind of things trust me. He talks about you too much not too. And... I don't want Hanji to be sad anymore about it. She says she misses the old trio."

"I---"

"Eh! No excuses you already put you're trust in me so you'll just have to deal with the true power of friendship!"

"You're lucky I have an appointment or I would have to talk your ear off about it." Eren said pushing his chair into the maroon colored table.

"Well I'd be more than glad to hear it next time."

"Jeez you're so polite from Levi it's almost scary how opposite you are."

Erwin only chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should."

"I'll see you soon?" Erwin then questioned as blue eyes looked up.

"Yep."

The older went for a hug, 'a natural instinct whenever he was around Eren before.'

Erwin then brought his arms down almost instantly, his eyes wondering with unsureness.

A hand was then brought out, a handshake perhaps in which the older found was too unfamiliar but appropriate enough for this kind of situation.

Eren only stared at the offered and opened hand.

The younger instinctively pulling  
out his fist.

Erwin only bored in confusion as he just stood there.

"Bro fist." He shook his fist signaling for Erwin's in return.

"Oh." Hesitantly but surely he turned his hand into a fisted like motion before Eren brought his towards the older.

"Bro fist!" The younger said while bumping fist.

"Lock it." He turned his fist. Following with an explosion sound that fell from his lips as his hand expanded.

Erwin only stood there, his fist remaining as still as it already was earlier.

"We'll get that part down." The younger only shook his head realizing that the older has NEVER done something quite like this before.

"Oh yes I'll make sure to correct myself next time."

"It's really not that serious." Eren waved his hands side to side, brushing off the serious tone Erwin had just contemplated.

"I take our friendship quite seriously, I'll practice at home. I'll bring my A game next time around."

"Oh... Okay." Eren smiled, taking notice of the odd way Erwin was talking.

"Well I'll see you later." Eren said before walking backwards towards the front entryway of the coffee shop.

"It was nice to see you again."

"Same here!" Eren yelled back with enthusiasm before he finally left.

"Hanji." Erwin said to himself. "You crazy woman." A smirk soon followed as he sipped his espresso.  
\------

Eren had a pep in his step when walking down the busy streets towards the subway station. He was happy that everything was resolved with Erwin and that they were able to retain their strained friendship.

Eren was also happy about the job he had applied for, Armin had put in a good word for him at the book store that was hiring downtown when finding out he was trying to save up for Levi's birthday and Christmas presents. Eren on the other hand knowing well that the older had specifically intended on not celebrating this momentous occasion, had to refuse such a request.

"Did you hear anything back yet?" Armin had asked over his cell phone.

"No not yet, I should apply for some other places until I hear from them I guess. I don't have much time though."

"I don't know what to say Eren, I would definitely help you out with the money if I could."

"Nah don't worry about it, I wouldn't take it anyways even if you did have it. Besides I can't have you spoiling my boyfriend when that's my job."

"I guess you have a point. That would be pretty weird. I'll find something it's New York how hard can it be?"

\-----

"I can't find anything! What am I going to do?!"

"Oh sugar, mommy will help you out." Hanji cooed.

"I have an old friend that owns an Italian restaurant not too far from here."

The woman picked up her cell dialing the following numbers across the smaller touch screen.

Eren just watched, not really paying much attention as Hanji's words turned into random chatter. His mind going array from worrying about not having enough to even surprise his lover. Even if Levi hadn't wanted anything Eren would have ignored his complaints anyways.

"Everyone likes gifts." The younger mumbled to himself.

"Ahh great thank you so much Pixis!" Hanji bowed her head over the cell knowing well that the person on the other line wouldn't be able to witness.

"Well aren't you just a lucky little one, you're so loved by everyone honey bunches."

"What do you mean?"

"I just got you a job, all you have to do is show up." Hanji smiled as she waved her phone.

"What?! No way how did you pull that?!"

"Let's just say Pixis and I go way back. He'll practically do anything for me." The crazed woman continued her boisterous smile.

"It helps that we're both such eccentrics, you know how the saying goes great minds think alike."

"He said he needs more people for seasonal anyways."

"Like a waiter?" Eren's eyes rose slightly.

"Yeah I think so."

"Aww thank you so much Hanji!" Eren latched over wrapping both arms around her neck.

"Oh Eren we can't do this in front others. You know how people talk." The older winked.

"Who cares you're the best Hanji thank you, thank you!"

"Just keep me company at the shop sometimes and we'll be even." Hanji laid her chin along balled up palms.

"Well I would have come by anyways, I enjoy our little chats."

"I know right? I enjoy picking at your little docile brain."

"Docile?"

"Mmm hmm like a newborn baby."

"Hanji!"

"What? It's not a bad thing it's just that your innocence level is beyond levels of a normal young adult."

"I'll have you know that I'm not as innocent as you think."

"Ooh really? Tell me what you know!" the enthusiast knelt over the table.

"Just... lots of stuff."

"Well there has been something that's been bothering me. For someone who watches A LOT of anime and yet doesn't have much knowledge about sex..."

"Who told you that?"

"Well Levi of course who else?"

"Levi told you all of that?"

"He didn't want you to feel uncomfortable or pressured so he was just asking me for some advice. He acts like he doesn't need me but at the end of the day he always comes crawling back." The woman shrugged.

"I-I actually know a lot about sex!"

Hanji slapped her hand over Eren's mouth across the counter, eyeing the small crowd in the bakery.

"You what?" The woman whispered harshly. "I knew it!"

Eren then shied away in shame while tugging at his sleeves.

"Oh Eren, making Levi think you're some docile lamb when your really a wolf in sheep's clothing." The older tisked.

"It's not my fault. I just didn't want Levi to expect much from me. I mean it's not like I've never watch hentai or regular porn before."

"So have you seen gay sex before."

"I've seen it but I haven't explored it much..."

"Oh Eren." The woman's glasses fogged as her breathing hitched. She proceeded on pushing her glasses up towards the bridge of her nose as the minuscule cackling began. "I must show you my special collection sometime."

"Special collection?"

"I'll teach you all there needs to know about gay sex. The ins and outs, all the dick and ass you can dream of."

"S and M or sweet and passionate?"

"Umm I don't think we should talk about this... especially here." Eren threw his arm over his mouth as flushed cheeks ran hot.

"Do you like being called a little bitch or fucking Levi with a dildo?"

"Oh god neither. What kind of question is that?"

"So no mouth gags or whips?"

Eren shook his head rapidly, nearly shivering at the mere thought.

"Hmm so definitely not a masochist..."

"How about spitting in Levi's face and calling him your dirty toilet?" Hanji lifted her index finger as she smiled gleefully.

"That's just really mean."

"Damn not a sadist either..."

"So rose petals and warm sensual baths are more up your ally."

"Umm I don't know maybe?"

"You're such a cute little virgin no wonder Levi wants to devour you so much."

"I am very Indecent... in my head. And it's not like we haven't done stuff before."

"What kind of stuff? Tell me!"

"No way I'm not telling you that!"

"Did he lick your asshole or did you suck on his cock?"

"Oh my God Hanji have you no shame."

"Nope, I love anything gay so tell me what did you two do?"

"I was just kidding we didn't do anything."

"You can't lie to me I know you did something."

"I'm not going to tell you either way."

"Aww, will you at least tell me what you're into?"

"No."

"Don't be a stick in the mud I can keep secrets."

"It's just weird if I do."

"Well I'm a fucking weirdo so it's all in good company."

"This is so weird."

"Come on don't be shy."

"I guess... I guess I really like foreplay."

"What else?"

Eren sighed into the bridge of his nose before contemplating once again.

"Public sex." The bashful voice spoke.

"You kinky little bastard." Hanji playfully pinched his upper arm.

"What else?"

"Maybe some role play?" The younger's cheeks went crimson, throwing his face along the counter.

"How do you feel about being a bottom?"

"It's kind of expected since Levi is older and more experienced."

"Are you scared?"

"I'm terrified, I have this little tiny hole in my ass that burns when I take huge dumps. I can't help but think of the same thing but in reverse."

"Well jeez when you put it that way no one would get excited about sex."

"And... I don't want Levi to see my body."

"You know he adores you like crazy. And what you really don't realize is that you got him wrapped around your finger, If only you knew. And there's nothing wrong with your body."

"Thanks Hanji." Eren said with a dejected like tone.

"I'm going to lend you something special sometime soon. It'll solve most of your problems love."

"What is it?"

"Can't tell you... yet."

"I'm a little worried since it's coming from you."

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean Honey bunches?"

"I mean anything coming from you is kind of unpredictable so..."

"Oh you'll love it, we can research it together if you prefer."

"No that's okay." Eren said without hesitation.

"Oh no we will." Hanji persisted.

Shit what have I gotten myself into?  
\------

The next day was Eren's first interview, which only kasted about a mere five minutes before Pixis brought out the flask from his back pocket.

Eren was kind of shocked at this due to this only being there first meeting and a job interview none the less.

"You're not on drugs, you've got two legs and arms, and you speak english... you've got the job."

"Thank you so much sir!"

"You can start today actually."

"Oh alright." Eren said with slight anticipation.

Being a waiter can definitely help out when they're making good tips during their shifts, he could see how busy the restaurant actually was and telling others that he was a waiter wasn't actually a bad job to be ashamed of either.

"Umm where do I get my uniform by the way?"

"Umiform? There's no need for a uniform kid."

"But all the other waiters have one."

"Oh no you'll be working in the back of the house."

Eren's face constricted when Pixis brought Eren towards the kitchen area of the restaurant.

Mounds of dirty dishes were piling along the dish pit area as three mid sized cock roaches scattered from one end to another. The smell of food and filth meshed his senses as he scrunched his nose in mere disgust while server after server came back dumping yet another built up pile of filth towards the end of the counter area. Pixis chugged the last of whatever was inside of his silver flask while pointing towards the dry storage area.

"Aprons are in here. You're responsible for dishes, keeping the kitchen clean, and to assist in prepping food with the cooks."

The younger's eyebrows only scrunched with displeasure, he's definitely got the arms and legs for this kind of shit.

"Thank you." The dejected voice spoke before heading towards the storage area.

Once his apron was tied and gloves were on he had to mentally prepare himself for the literal shit hole in front of him.

Washing and scrubbing was his main course of action before a cockroach at the guts to crawl over one of bowls that had half eaten ice cream still left inside.

The younger yelped before angrily bitch slapping the dish away from him, causing the item to shatter along the tiled flooring.

On the other hand a multitude of servers had returned soon after tossing the dishes without batting an eye before leaving to wait on the next table.

"Rude." The chubby boy mumbled under is breath.

"Hey boy come ere." Eren turned on instinct as one of the cooks had called him over.

"I need your help prepping these pizzas on pans."

The cook began tossing and spinning the flattened batter before placing its contents onto the pan.

"This table wants olive oil, garlic base, Shiitake, button and Portobello mushrooms, caramelized onions, mozzarella and MontAmoré cheeses."

Eren stared at the middle aged man, almost as if he were lost in translation.

"I'll get the shit for you and you just eye ball it."

Eren didn't bother to reply while watching the scuffed man slap the required items onto the island.

"Drizzle this with the garlic aioli and black truffle oil when you finish and I'll Garnish it with fresh chives and shaved Parmesan."

Overwhelmed as he already was within the first half hour of his first job, the younger eventually had to suck it up until he was able to return to his other bothersome duties as dishwasher.

He had to admit that it sucked complete ass that his first job wasn't of something more obtainable to himself and the public eye, but this was all for Levi, that's all he had to tell himself to calm his anxiety around the hectic workplace.

Dishes piled to monumental mounds towards the end of the night. Eren grunted in exhaustion after helping the cooks for the past three hours in between his shift. He watched as the waiters and waitresses tossed their aprons into large black trash bags before heading out with no concern on their minds while Eren was stuck for another two god damn hours.

"Still holdin up on your first day kid?" Pixis nudged his shoulder while gulping down the alcoholic beverage through his flask.

"Yeah." The tired boy mumbled as he removed his apron.

"You're a good kid, keep up the good work." He patted Eren on the back before locking everything up.

"I'll make you a schedule for the next two weeks, can you come in tomorrow?"

"I can come in after class."

"Good I'll hand your schedule in then."

"Thank you sir."

"Thank you, have a good night."

Eren now headed towards the train station as he tried to get home as best he could. Levi's apartment was much closer to his job than his own but it was already midnight when Eren was checking his cell.

Five missed calls were from Levi before Eren dialed back as soon as he had found out.

"Hello?" Eren called over the empty answer.

"Eren when are you coming home?"

The younger blushed at the cranky voice on the other line. But mostly because of the fact that he had insinuated that his home was 'their' home.

"I'm going back to my place tonight actually."

"Why? You might as well come back here."

"I don't have a change of clothes."

"I'll buy you some."

"My shampoo and soap is over there too."

"You can use mine."

"What about Mikasa and Armin?..."

"They'll get to see you in class."

"Levi you're being a little possessive you know." The younger blushed.

"You're too popular with everyone. I don't like sharing you."

"I can't help that I'm just so charismatic."

"Fuck now that they notice they're gonna try and take you away from me."

"Don't worry I'm still yours." The younger giggled.

"Eren just live with me."

"Levi... are you fully awake?"

"You're already here at least 75 percent of the time anyways, might as well make it 100."

"This is all happening so fast."

"I'm already getting old so I know what I want."

"I'm kind of messy."

"Then I'll just nag the fuck out of you."

"...Levi are you having a hard time sleeping?"

"...No."

"I'll talk to you until you fall asleep."

"Come over."

"I can't tonight."

"Then tomorrow night."  
  
"I can't then either."

The younger heard the older sigh over the phone.

"I'm sorry I'll come over soon I promise."

"Just stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep."

Eren smiled tenderly, pressing his cheek into the cell. "Okay."  
\-----

His clothes followed a stench to them as he lazily stumbled into his home from another hard days work. He could taste the scent of dirty mop water run through his senses as he nose and eyes scrunched with displeasure.

It was nice for once that he was able to get off earlier than usual for the first time in two weeks. The removal of his shoes was the first sign of relief while throwing his backpack along the kitchen table. He almost had enough for the first part of his gift with just two more weeks to spare.

Two more weeks

Two more weeks

He told himself.

"Eren..." Armin had called over with an odd expression of worry stricken across his face. His back was laid against the brown colored couch as he turned over from behind. And the person seated next to him was of a taller and broader character. The familiar buzz cut and sharp eyes that dangled over as he eyed the pudgy boy.

"Sorry." Was all the blonde could putter.

"What's with the dirty apron?" The older intervened with curiosity.

"Cooking class."

"But you don't have any night classes."

"It's Extra curricular."

"Why do you look so overly exhausted."

"Studying for finals."

"What's with the envelope." Levi pointed.

"Just some mail." The younger slowly held the envelope behind his back now.

Levi had eventually stood up before strolling over towards the direction of his lover, bending over soon before sniffling behind ear.

"You smell like sweat and depression."

"I'm just tired." Eren shrugged off in a nonchalant manner.

"Your eyes look like they've seen things."

"I mean things happen in a kitchen, you know how it goes... But Levi, why are you here?"

"So I can get a longer look at you. Lately you've only come by the shop to see me for a little while before you just leave abruptly every time."

"I told you I'd be busy for just a little while." The younger mumbled softly.

"That's fine. I just decided to come by you on my own terms."

Eren placed his hand around Levi's wrist, pulling him along upstairs so they could somewhat have some privacy of their own.

"I didn't realize how lonely you were feeling." Eren spoke as one of his hands squeezed the older's.

"I missed you." Levi nearly whispered while gliding hands landed on his hips.

His lips were grazing over the younger before pressing, his tongue instantly inviting himself in as he licked the bottom of Eren's lip. Eren wrapped his arms around the older allowing him to do as he pleased for just a little while. Tongues meshed as lips crashed slowly with one another, swirling and pressing coherently before lips dragged lazily.

Levi placed one hand from his hip to his cheek while his lips were pressing tender pecks to the other, his lips eventually making its way down with each kiss towards his neck causing eren to bite his bottom lip.

Soft tickled pecks soon involved his tongue with gliding and sucking along the sensitive spot of his nape.

"Levi I have to shower."

"Let's take one then."

Eren giggled into the other's ear.

"Noo."

"So you're not gonna tell me what you've actually been up too?"

"Nope."

"Like I said its just a cooking class."

"Must be one stressful extra curricular activity."

"Thank you for worrying about me old man."

"I thought we both had mutually agreed on Handsome."

"Oops forgot."

Levi kissed his pudgy cheeks a little more before pulling him in. His arms wrapped around his back while his head laid on the crook of his neck. The tickled skin from Levi's bangs caused Eren to smile hazily as he also clutched onto the back of the older's shirt.

"You're also cute when you're feeling lonely."

Levi only groaned in response.

The younger then ran his fingers along his soft buzz cut, kneading them gently while they held one another in comfortable silence.

Just two more weeks

Two more weeks.  
\------

"Oh Eren what time are you coming over for Christmas?" Carla asked with pure excitement in her voice. "Are you bringing a special friend this year?"

"Noo just a friend." The younger smiled into the phone.

"Aww why won't anyone realize how handsome and wonderful my baby boy is?!"

"Mom your embarrassing me." The younger blushed.

"Well bring Levi here, he's an enjoyable character in the house."

"I'll ask him."

"No take him."

"Mom I can't just kidnap someone so they can come over to your Christmas dinner."

"Yes you can."

"Besides I need some eye candy for Christmas."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Well I'm at the store now, It's a war zone out here. I'll call you back later dear."

"Be careful mom."

"Love you!"

"Love you too."

Eren pulled the phone away from his ear as he hung up, smiling at the recent purchase he had made earlier that day. Luckily there were a few units left of the limited edition tea set he had been planning on purchasing for the past month. He hugged the item with pure anticipation, elated at the thought of actually giving a present to Levi. He was proud of himself with buying something with his hard earned money, his first job, shitty job to be exact. But that was beside the point for Eren, it was all worth it at the end of the day. That the look on Levi's face would hopefully be a good one.

"I wonder if Levi will be upset since I'm celebrating his birthday." The younger smiled and shrugged off the mere thought.

Eren was now wrapping his gift, his mind going adrift for a good second. All of his friends have gone their own separate ways for Christmas break except for Connie and Reiner in which he had invited them to Hanji's Christmas party instead. Christmas was his favorite holiday after all so it was expected of Eren to be "overly" prepared as usual during this occasion.

Eren picked up his cell once he was finally finished wrapping his gift, now using his cell to call his older lover.

"Levi what are you wearing for the party?"

"Uh I haven't thought about it much so I don't know."

"We should wear ugly Christmas sweaters!"

"Sounds like some shit Hanji would pull."

"I wanted to match... so I was just thinking..." The younger admitted shyly.

"I would look like a complete fool in one."

"We don't have to do it. I guess we can just wear the same color of something el---"

"I don't own one so I guess I'll have to go buy one."

"Are you sure? You don't have to."

"I can hear you smiling through the damn phone. How could I possibly take it back now?"

"I'm not smiling." The younger smiled even harder on the other line.

"You better not smile when you see me in my ugly ass sweater."

"I won't."

A small silence roamed before Eren spoke up once again .

"Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"You know... It's my first time spending Christmas with someone like this."

"Same here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're the first lover to spend Christmas with me."

"You say that like you've had many lovers before."

"Mmm who knows."

"Well it's not like you were my first kiss so..." Eren countered.

"Wait what are you talking about?"

"See you at the Christmas party honey."

"Wait wh---"

Eren hung up before Levi could finish his question.  
The younger had only stuck his tongue out slightly before a small smirk soon followed.

"That'll teach you old man."  
\-----

Two days later was finally Christmas Eve and the day of Hanji's Christmas party. The day where mostly everyone would be able to gather around and celebrate with one another. And of course the day Eren would get to celebrate Levi's birthday before his actual one on Christmas day. The anticipation and nervousness made his heart clench and rise, he was finally able to see everyone again after the past groveling month.

His favorite holiday was about to commence, where the inner child of adults would be brought back for just a little while. And now another reason to love Christmas even more than before,  
because Levi was born into this world on that day. And all Eren could wish for as his gift for Christmas was to celebrate those moments with him. Whether big or small, as long as the people he loved most were by his side, that was more than enough.

Well... a kiss under the mistletoe wouldn't be so bad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter commences the Christmas Party!  
> And almost every fucking god damn character on this show.  
> And Carla is back!! XD


	25. Handsome christmas

Eren and Levi had finally arrived with their ugly ass Christmas sweaters that Hanji most of all was dying to see.

Eren had worn cord brown colored pants with an ugly white santa clause sweater and as for Levi, he had worn black jeans with an assortment of gifts and trees all over his ugly red sweater.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Eren only reciprocated by wrapping both arms around Levi's forearm before Hanji nearly stumbled her way over.

"I've been trying to get you to wear one of these things for years! ." Hanji cackled "Damn it's amazing what a sweater can do."

"Fuck you." Levi spat.

"I wish I got the memo, I wouldn't have gotten all dolled up like this."

"You look really pretty Hanji." Eren intervened.

The spastic woman wore a baby blue dress that hemmed at the waist and flowed out to her knees with pale pink platforms and an ankle strap.

"Oh my God." The woman placed her hand over her chest. "Eren you are the most precious thing in this world right now."

The older woman then placed both hands on his face before kissing one of his pudgy cheeks.

"Hey, hey calm down." The older man batted Hanji away to further the proximity between her and Eren.

"Eren you look cute as always. Ugly sweaters really don't suit Levi..."

"Levi is being a good sport about it, I wanted to match so don't be too harsh." Eren said to the older woman.

Hanji only nodded with a smile before leaning over towards the younger's ear. "Eren are you excited? You know about the gift?"

"I'm kind of nervous now more than anything."

"Aww just give it to him. He'll love it."

"Not yet. And you don't know that."

"Hmm I know Levi more than anyone. I think I know at least the things he likes."

"I guess so."

"Go on don't leave him alone, he'll never admit it but he doesn't like being left alone at events like these."

Hanji gave a light push to Eren's back before turning away to greet the other guest that have arrived.

"Levi you're actually here early this year." A red haired woman suddenly approached the older.

Eren stopped mid way only staring at the thin and beautiful woman. Her hair was of shoulder length, while her collar bones complimented her stature even more. She wore a short black dress with gold embellishments and black closed toed heels to match. Her smile radiated as she spoke with Levi but Eren couldn't make out much of what they were saying. All he could see was the petite woman pointing at Levi's sweater as she laughed into her cupped hand.

Eren could see Levi's eyes twitch with a smirk and one hand now on his side.

"Oh the others are here too, come on." The red haired woman wrapped her hand along Levi's forearm, stringing him along towards another room.

Eren felt so far away from the two, they really did look good together. It was almost a sin how well they complimented the other just from appearance alone.

His hands clenched onto the hem of his sweater with dejection looming over his head.

I know Levi wouldn't do anything

But still

I can't help but feel this uneasy feeling

When I was watching them

Eren then walked towards a beverage station that Hanji had made for the party. A variety of beers, wines, and sodas that were neatly placed in silver bowls filled with ice.

I probably shouldn't drink wine again...

Eren told himself as he grabbed for a soda instead.

The younger then stood against the wall, sipping on its contents as he stared at the wooden floors of Hanji's living room.

She lived about an hour outside of Manhattan where she had found a nice sized home for a good buy. It had two stories with all hard wood and two bedrooms to spare. To be honest it was quite a lot for one person but Hanji couldn't care less, she was more mesmerized by the look of the home more then anything.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Eren looked up from his daze to see Erwin standing before him.

His smile rose as Eren scanned him up and down. It looked as if he had just arrived not too long ago since he was still wearing his grey trench coat.

"Erwin you came."

"You looked kind of lonely so I thought I'd keep you company."

"You always were good with timing as always."

Erwin aloud a small chuckle to escape at Eren's statement.

"So I saw Levi..."

"I made him do it." Eren could see Erwin trying to hide his amusement.

"I can't imagine."

"Apparently I have him wrapped around my finger." The younger admitted shyly.

"It definitely has to be love." Erwin confirmed.

Eren's smile plastered along his lips.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Well I was going to just stay inside the house all day but Hanji insisted I spend it with her. She won't let me celebrate alone I guess."

"Ahh Hanji really is kind. I love kind people like her."

"Oh!" Eren suddenly pulled his bag out, digging it's contents before pulling out a small item that was wrapped in Christmas wrapping patterns.

"I didn't know what to get since you could practically have anything so..."

Eren handed Erwin the small gift as Erwin's eyes scanned meticulously.

His eyes were a mix of curiosity and pure joy.

"Eren you didn't have t---"

"I wanted to. I took a lot of time on this so don't laugh."

"I won't." The blonde smiled credulously. His eyes maneuvered while shaking the present lightly against his ear.

"Y-you can't open it until tomorrow."

"But Eren... I didn't get you anything."

"Are you kidding me? You always took me out, and bought me yummy food." Eren rubbed the back of his head.

"Just take it as a thank you if it makes you feel better."

"Now I have something to look forward too." Erwin only proceeded on boring at the wrapped gift.

Eren blushed while leaning against the wall. His eyes scanning the crowd as more people came in.

"Are we at the right house?"

"I mean she did say he was already here."

Eren looked up to see Connie and Reiner wondering around aimlessly.

"Oh there he is, Eren!" Connie yelled.

Eren laughed at how unnecessarily loud Connie was as usual.

"Did you guys just get here?"

"Yeah we were stuck in traffic, it was awful." Reiner spoke up.

"Thanks for coming. I didn't even realize that I only know a few people at this party."

"Yeah it's... posh for my taste but I can work with it." Connie reprimanded. "Oh shit is there karaoke?"

"No Connie don't." Riener grabbed for his shoulder.

"Why not?"

"We don't karaoke with people we don't know."

"But I know you... and you know me..." Connie responded confusingly.

"It's not the same, look around you."

Connie examined the room.

"Just stop." Reiner shook his head as eyes dropped while Connie's eyes shut tightly.

Eren watched as the mood changed quickly within a matter of minutes.

"I know... beer pong." Connie said as eyes once again lit up.

"No... No." Reiner dejected once again.

"What the hell guys you just left me back there!"

Connie and Reiner's attention then flew to a horse faced male.

"Jean?! What are you doing here?" Eren asked in an un welcomed manner.

"I came to find my princess."

Eren turned as he glared at his other two friends now.

"Look man it was kind of sad how much he was begging." Connie rose his hands in defense.

"Eren you said you'd help me remember?"

"I said I'll try, I can't perform miracles."

"Armin's just playing hard to get, but I'm enjoying the chase."

Eren shivered inside.

"Hey Eren." Connie gave a nudge against the boy's arm. "I have an idea."  
\------

Eren seized his moment while he watched Jean pour more punch into his cup. He walked as quietly as he could, sneaking up from behind and slipping a note into his jacket pocket.

"Hey Jean what's that?" Connie asked.

"What?"

"Something's hanging outside of your pocket."

Jean patted at his sides before a note had fallen onto the hardwood flooring, opening meticulously as he read to himself.

His eyes gleamed as he turned from side to side in search of someone.

"What's it say?"

"I fuckin told you guys... he wants the D."

"Who?"

"Who else?...Armin." Jean mouthed the name as his grin widened.

"No way let me see." Connie pulled the note from Jean's grip.

"Reiner look at this shit." The baldly also grinned credulously while shaking his head.

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**You want this dick?**

**I know you do ;)**

"Oh my." Reiner said as eyes soon averted. "Wait it looks like there's writing on the back too."

Find me at the balcony

Jean snatched the note out of Reiner's hand before zooming towards his next destination.

His mission

To give Armin the D.

Jean scurried towards the balcony area to only find the next note wedged in between a plant pot and it's soil.

"Sing the jingle bell rock theme as you read this." Jean read aloud

**Blue balls, blue balls, blue balls rock**

**Blue balls chime, shrivel up, and die**

**Dancin and prancin the jingle bell square**

**My balls are gonna frost off if you don't come get this dick.**

Jean instantly turned the note around to find the next location.

Connie, Eren, and Reiner tried with every inch of their body to reel in their laughter and amusement.

That hearing Jean mumble the words with the Jingle bell theme wasn't already priceless enough.

"I can't." Reiner placed his hands on his knees as Eren watched his back shake uncontrollably.

"Reiner it's almost time, get it together." Connie couldn't help but snicker.

**My asshole is burning**

**Just stick it inside**

**I'll be waiting by the trees**

**So no one can hear my cries**

**... Or see us fuck**

Jean stumbled down the small hill of the backyard now. The land was well lit with Christmas lights that strung throughout the white colored gazebo Hanji held up.

It was eye catching to be exact, and a beautiful location to fuck his princess.

"God dammit Armin there's so many fucking trees out here."

Jean skimmed each tree, big and small. He almost got his hopes up until he reached the last tree on the other side of the landish yard.

**Merry Christmas my sweet prince,**

**You were right, you saw through my tough act.**

**That deep inside I'm just a little princess waiting to be pampered.**

Jean's lips pursed yet curled credulously together. He held the note tightly with both hands as he stood in place eyeing the large leering tree.

"You found me."

Jean's eyebrow twitched at the odd lower tone. It was familiar yet... different.

Jean began to turn around, much slower than usual. He wanted to savor this moment, the moment not only his dick but his pride will have shot through the roof in every literal sense of the word.

"I always knew you wouldn't be able to resist me. A stallion of it's own species. You're quite fortunate to experience this moment my princess, on Christmas eve of all occasions."

jean pronounced proudly.

"I just... couldn't resist you any longer my prince."

There it was that heavy tone again.

And heavy breathing looming over

And over

Jean turned the rest of his body instantly, his lips puckered up like a duck with squinting eyes.

A taller figure towered Jean, the all to familiar face leaning over slightly.

"Oh fuck!" Jean jumped back or more like leaped back.

"Jean it was always me, the little princess inside me wants to be pampered."

"R-reiner your freaking me out dude, where did this even come from?!"

"Jean my balls are so blue for you, you know I want that D." Reiner breathed heavily.

"I'm infatuated with someone else. Besides you as a bottom would be kind of horrifying." Jean walked backwards with intent to create some distance.

"Jean just fuck my asshole it burns."

"You should probably get that checked out." Jean let out the most painful, uncomfortable laugh imaginable.

"Fuck me hard."

"I'm sorry!" Jean squeezed his eyes shut, his movements coming to a halt.

"Pfft."

Jean's head slowly rose as he saw Reiner nearly falling to his knees, his body shaking as silence took over.

"Uhh look you're a great guy... You're just not my type... At all. Look I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about." Jean spoe hesitantly.

A boisterous laugh soon came into fruition from the burly blonde himself.

"Oh God that was great, you should have seen your face." Connie and Eren had stumbled over the other, losing their balance as they laughed while holding in their abdomen.

"I can't even breathe, I told you it would work!" Connie shouted.

"Connie you're a genius." Eren struggled finding breath.

"Ahh you guys are fucked up!"

"Man you knew Armin wanted that dick didn't you?" Connie gasped for air through each audible laugh.

"He sure as hell does, he just doesn't know it yet you fucking assholes!"

"What was that my sweet prince?" Eren asked with a multitude of uneven breaths.

"Fuck you guys!"

"It was worth it." Connie reprimanded.

Jean marched inside the house, slamming the sliding doors behind him.

"We really did it this time" Eren spoke up.

"Ahh it was just a prank. It was pretty good though right?" Connie asked credulously.

"Hell yeah it was! And Reiner was very convincing, I almost thought you wanted him to fuck you too."

"I guess those drama classes payed off."

"Alright, straight faces when we go inside boys. We mention this to no one." Connie proclaimed.  
\-----

Eren saw a slouching Jean seated at the foot of the couch, arms crossed with his chin leaning into his fisted palm.

"Jean."

"What do you want?"

"We wanted to give you our real Christmas gift."

"Fuck your Christmas gifts."

"Are you sure you should be saying that?"

"Confident."

"Look for being such a good sport about it, I made a Christmas miracle happen for you."

"Yeah right, you know what Jaeger you're a pretty fucked up---"

Eren pointed in the opposite direction of Jean, causing the horse faced male to almost turn around.

"I'm not falling for that again, you're tricks won't work on me this time."

"Okay if you say so." Eren shrugged while walking towards the balcony area.

"Hey Armin..."

Jean couldn't help but let his curiosity get the best of him. He discreetly turned once Eren finally walked away.

From his peripheral he could see mid length blonde hair and Eren rubbing the back of his head with a small unsure smile.

Jean instantly turned all the way before jumping out of his seat. His feet moving before his head as he approached the sliding door.

All Eren could see was a jumbled mess walking through the balcony.

"Armin?"

"I'll leave you two with some privacy." Eren patted Armin's shoulder, with the petite boy never bothering to respond.

"Merry Christmas." Eren whispered as he passed Jean.

A long steady silence wavered over Jean as he watched Armin's back. His arms were crossed as he leaned over the railing of the balcony and his movements completely stilled.

"What took you so long?"

Jean rose his head at the abrupt question.

"Sorry..."

Jean slowly approached from behind until he was finally beside the blue eyed boy.

"You always knew huh?"

"Knew what?" Jean asked confusingly.

"That I, your princess wouldn't be able to resist such a stallion of it's own species. I must be quite fortunate to experience this momentous occasion."

"What? Who told you that?!" Jean's face turned into the color of a tomato.

Armin only laughed into the railing, his face heaving over just to catch his breath. "Please tell me you really didn't say that."

"I didn't say that."

"Don't lie, It sounds like something you would definitely say."

"I just wanted to tell you what you wanted to hear since you practically begged me." Jean mumbled bashfully.

"Oh Jean... What am I to do with you?"

"Anything!" Jean spouted with excitement and yet underlying aggressiveness.

Armin only laughed even more, his cheeks running pink from the lack of oxygen alone.

Jean was just happy that he was at least laughing, even if it was at his own expense.  
\-------

"Farlan what are you doing here?" Levi simply asked.

Farlan only stood there, his face running stone cold, the same kind of dead fish face Levi would occasionally make.

The dirty blonde walked over towards Levi until they were of close proximity with eyes just scanning.

Arms instantly enveloped around Levi, with one patting his back.

"Ten years." Farlan smiled exasperatingly.

Levi sent a minuscule of smiles as he patted Farlan's back in return.

"Damn still haven't aged a day over twenty."

"Really? I feel like a fucking cane."

"Still swearing like a sailor I see. But seriously how do you keep your skin so supple?"

Farlan poked at Levi's cheek, amazed at how flawless his structured lines were.

"You should really come visit sometime it's been too long." Farlan spoke up once again.

"Well after finding out I have a little sister I have reasons to go back now."

"Eh? How can you say that to your first cousin of all people."

Levi smirked with arms folded.

"Do you want to meet your adorable little cousin too?"

"Yeah you showed me pictures of her, she's too cute to be related to you."

"It's dangerous how adorable she is. But I'm even more pissed off that my father kept her hidden from me. She probably thinks I up and abandoned her. It just fucking riles me up even thinking about it."

"That was pretty shitty of Uncle to do. I would also feel some type of way. I mean just think about it, you missed out on some of the most prime stages of a little girl's life."

"You're not making this any better."

"Sorry I just meant that it's not your fault, that you should be able to maintain some type of relationship with her if you can."

"Salvage would be a better way of putting it."

"Sounds so bleak." Farlan cringed at the word.

"I don't know how to tell Eren yet..."

"Eren?"

"My boyfriend."

"You got a boyfriend? Jeez I'm just getting left out of everything."

"We just started dating a few weeks back."

"Oh so it's not that serious."

"It is serious."

"Well I'm happy for you, I was kind of concerned you'd end up growing old and alone with your personality and all."

"Well if Eren doesn't leave me."

"Let's cross our fingers to that." Farlan smiled while crossing his fingers midair.

The dirty blonde's focus was soon derailed by a beautiful figure that was spotted not too far behind Levi.

Her mid length raven hair and oxford red scarf meshed with one another as she sat alone in a chair against the side wall.

Her attention was placed on her phone while she kept to herself.

"If you'll excuse me." Farlan patted levi's shoulder before walking past him now.

"What's a pretty lady like yourself doing all alone?"

The raven haired woman only raised her head, her attention meeting eyes with Farlan, a blank slated stare to be exact.

"Ahh is that words with Friends?" The dirty blonde bent over slightly to catch a closer glimpse.

"I love that game."

"You do?"

"Yeah what's your username?"

"You have to be friends on Facebook to do that."

"Oh... Well my name is Farlan."

"Mikasa."

"Ahh like mi casa es su casa."

"No it's pronounced Mikasa."

Farlan aloud an awkward laugh to escape his lips.

"Mind if I sit?"

"No."

"So what's your story?"

"My story?"

"Yeah you know your life story."

"I don't have one of those." Mikasa said as she turned towards the crowd, her eyes staring at a smiling Eren with his two college friends.

A soft flush ran through fair skin as she tugged her scarf over thin lips.

"Someone you like?"

"There's no one I like."

"Hmm that's unusual for a young woman your age."

"Is it?"

"You must be the quiet, shy type."

"I'm not shy."

"Same here." Farlan sent a brilliant smile.

"How old are you by the way?"

"Eighteen."

"You look more mature than that. I thought you were at least twenty-four."

"So I look like an old woman."

"No no I didn't mean it like that, I meant you look like a 'grown' woman."

"Hey Mikasa try this." Eren intervened as he brought the blue colored drink towards her.

Mikasa's attention instantly turned to the pudgy boy, her hands gripping on each side before she had taken a sip.

"I like it."

"I know right? I knew you would."

"Can I have some more?"

"Sure you can have mine until I can get some more. Hanji had to make some since its out."

"Did you drink this?"

"Oh yeah sorry I wasn't thinking about that."

"No it's okay... I don't mind." Mikasa drank the blue colored drink in evened gulps.

"Why are you sitting here by the way?"

"Oh I was just playing some games."

"You should socialize a little more Mika. Why don't you come hang with us?"

"I---"

"She's with me actually." Farlan spoke up.

"Oh... Ooh." Eren had finally caught the "drift" of what was actually happening here.

"Well see ya later Mika. Oh and good luck." Eren whispered towards her ear.

"It's not like that." Mikasa faintly blushed while lightly pushing the boy's shoulder.

Eren only smiled before walking back towards the small herd of friends.

Mikasa only watched keenly as she barely squeezed her half empty cup.

Farlan eventually snatched up the drink in Mikasa's hand, gulping down its contents.

"Hey th--"

"So it's him."

Mikasa only gave him a questionable look, piqued with where this was going.

"Your story, it's him isn't it? You like him."

"No I don't." Mikasa turned to pull up her oxford scarf.

"You were really cute."

Mikasa eyed him confusingly now.

"I mean when you were talking to him. The way you put your hair behind your ear and how your voice sounds lighter."

"I don't like him."

"Why haven't you told him? I mean someone as beautiful as you wouldn't have trouble getting his attention."

"....That's exactly why I like him." Mikasa suddenly spoke without hesitation.

"Guys are superficial and disgusting... but Eren is different. He never gave me that kind of attention other boys would give. He always protected me from scumbags and genuinely saw me as a person. Not just some sexualized object."

"Eren... Funny Levi also has a boyfriend..." Farlan cut himself off mid sentence.

Slowly but surely Farlan began turning his direction towards Mikasa as she tugged the wool like scarf over her lips once again.

"Eren is a pretty common name right?"

Mikasa hadn't bothered to reply.

"No... you're in love with... But he's... and you're..."

Mikasa shot up from her chair, turning towards the other direction of Farlan now.

"Hey wait." Farlan grabbed for the raven's wrist.

"You'll eventually get over it, I promise. First loves are always the hardest."

"Why are you even talking to me?"

Farlan's grip soon loosened before Mikasa found the words to speak up once again.

"Was it because I was pretty?"

Farlan was speechless, dumbfounded would be the best way to put it.

Mikasa only walked past him with haste in her steps, heading towards the direction of Eren now.

Eren was talking with both Reiner and Connie when she clenched onto the back of his Christmas sweater.

"Huh, Mikasa what's up?"

The raven didn't respond as pursed lips pursued.

"Are you okay?"

"I just wanted to hang out with you."

"Oh okay." Eren continuously smiled as usual.

And as for Mikasa, she only left her hold on the hem of Eren's sweater as she stood beside him quietly as she tugged her scarf over thin lips.  
\------

"Okay who wants to Karaoke?!" Hanji announced.

"If there are no volunteers I'll just have to pick them myself."

"Oh me! me!" Connie literally jumped as his hand rose.

"I volunteer Reiner as tribute!"

"Oh God no, Connie I fucking hate you." Reiner buried his face into his hand.

"Am I hearing a duet boys?"

"Yes! Track five Mariah Carey version, All I want for Christmas is you." Connie said with command.

"Why am I always getting dragged into your little misadventures?"

"Oh come on you know you like it, that's why you never put up that much of a fight."

"Oh shit it's starting shut up."

I don't want a lot for Christmas~ Connie  
There is just one thing I need~ Reiner sighed.  
I don't care about the presents~ Connie  
Underneath the Christmas tree~ Reiner  
I just want you for my own~ Connie  
More than you could ever know~ Reiner  
Make my wish come true~ Connie  
All I want for Christmas is you, yeah~ Reiner  
"Wait why am I getting all the high parts?" Reiner asked as Connie proceeded to sing.  
I don't want a lot for Christmas~ Connie  
There is just one thing I need~ Connie  
And I don't care about the presents~ Connie  
"Come on Reiner this isn't a one man show!" Connie swayed from side to side with all seriousness.  
I don't need to hang my stocking~ Reiner  
There upon the fireplace~ Connie  
Santa Claus won't make me happy~ Reiner  
With a toy on Christmas Day~ Connie  
I just want you for my own~Reiner  
More than you could ever know~ Connie  
Make my wish come true~ Connie  
All I want for Christmas is you~ Connie  
You, baby ~ Connie

  
Reiner had eventually stepped aside once Connie had invested more into the song than had previously planned. Allowing Connie to shine like the little attention whore he was.

  
And so after three consecutive Christmas songs later Connie was ready for his last song before finally ending his little "concert."

  
"This song is going to my dear friend Eren. He just makes me think of cotton candy and snow balls whenever I'm around him. Eren Jaeger this one's for you." Connie extended his finger leaning in on one knee as he proceeded.

  
Chestnuts roasting on an open fire  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos  
Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe  
Help to make the season bright  
Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight

  
Eren laughed into his hand as Connie serenaded to him, his hand pressing onto his chest.

  
Levi also somehow slithered his way through the crowd finding Eren with ease due to his stature. His eyes on looked straight towards the spotlight of the night while his hand discreetly intertwined with the younger's.

  
Mikasa was still standing on the other side of Eren, her eyes wondering downward where Levi's thumb was rubbing against Eren's knuckles subconsciously. Her eyes eventually came up once again, blankly watching as Connie reveled in every moment up there.

  
The young woman began walking backwards as if to go unnoticed in which she did successfully before turning around and heading towards the front door.

  
Mikasa slapped both hands against her cheeks as she stood along the outdoor porch. She then noticed a swing set that was tied onto the biggest tree on the lot, her eyes barely lit up as she slowly but surely approached.

As she strolled with each step, Farlan somehow was also not too far behind, his footsteps matching hers as she eventually turned around to sit on the wooden swing.

  
The dirty blonde slid his hand along the rope of the swing, squeezing as he stood beside Mikasa quietly.

  
"You're amazing."

  
Mikasa only looked up to her side where Farlan was standing.

  
"Loving someone so much, that even if unrequited or even if he'll never look your way you'll always love him, purely and unconditionally..."

  
"When you put it like that I sound kind of pathetic."

  
"Not at all, I think it's beautiful..."

  
"Maybe someday you'll be able to love again like that with someone else."

  
Farlan placed both palms behind Mikasa's back sending a light push as she swung effortlessly.

  
"Never." She said as legs kicked in mid air, her arms grabbing onto the ropes as she pulled her head back.

  
"Never? Oh never say never." Farlan gave another push to her back.

  
"Never!" She shouted this time as she smiled.

  
Farlan found this side cute, the side of her unrequited love.

  
Mikasa eventually let her legs go limp and as the swings slowed Farlan gripped the ropes on each side causing her to go to a complete stop.

  
His head loomed over her as she pulled her head back while raven colored eyes bored into him.

  
Farlan leaned in as only one hand held his weight on the swing and his face a mere inches apart from hers. "Until you met me."

  
\-----

  
And so, I'm offering this simple phrase

To kids from one to ninety-two

Although it's been said many times, many ways

Merry Christmas to you

 

Eren clapped as well as Levi and the rest of the crowd as Connie bowed from each literal angle.

"Thank you, New York!" The crowd laughed as Connie rose his mic as if this was the shining moment of his career.

  
"Well thank you for that wonderful little concert!" Hanji placed her hands together as she smiled.

  
Connie eventually came back down to earth walking towards Reiner and Eren now.

  
"I can't believe you, you really are an attention whore." Reiner placed his hands on both hips as he shook his head with a smirk.

  
"Hey... that's totally and completely true but I was pretty amazing right?"

  
"You were." Eren clapped his hands together with a gleaming smile as well.

  
"Thank you, thank you." Connie said with bravado in his town as he curtsied this time.

  
"Ahh Levi it's been a while!" The bald male said as he rose his head back up. "The Halloween party right?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"Ahh it's good to see you man." Connie grabbed for Levi's hand leaving a firm handshake behind.

  
"Hey by the way where's the girlfriend Jaeger? Is she here right now?"

  
"N-not exactly."

  
"Oh she's away with family, is that it?"

  
"No... she's definitely here..."

  
"Wait what?! Where is she? Tell me! Holy shit I probably already passed her or spoke to her without even realizing it!"

  
"Yeah..."

  
"Oh" Reiner spoke with rising eyebrows. He observed as Levi went to intertwine their hands once again with a shy Eren facing downward in the process.

  
"Girlfriend?" Levi couldn't help but chuckle at the idea towards Eren's crimson ear.

  
"Wait... So Levi and you..."

  
Eren only nodded as indication of acknowledgment.

  
"Well I be damned, wow I never saw this coming." Connie placed his palm along his forehead.

  
"Well except that one time during truth or dare---" Connie had cut himself off mid sentence while remembering the time that the older male had kissed Eren on the cheek during the Halloween party.

  
"Ooh."

  
"So... you two all this time..."

  
"No it hasn't been that long." Eren spoke up.

  
"Ahh that's when the hickeys started coming up."

  
Reiner instantly kicked Connie in the shin for that.

  
"So you've seen my work." Levi simply said with a smirk soon following after.

  
Eren used his back hand to slap Levi's chest in utter embarrassment.

  
"Damn Eren, he's the possessive girlfriend who claimed your ass literally and figuratively"

  
"I don't really mind... I kind of like it." The chubby boy blushed profusely.

  
Connie and Reiner had also gone slightly crimson for him.

  
"Don't tell anyone else." Eren quickly said soon after.

  
"You're both my closest friends in the group so... I told you first. I'll eventually tell them."

  
The bald and platinum blonde only looked at one another before facing Eren once again. Connie rose his thumb while Reiner only nodded in reciprocation.

  
"Thanks guys."

  
The older man suddenly seeped his hand into his pocket, pulling out his cell before holding it out towards Reiner.

  
"Can you take one?"

  
"Uh sure." Reiner had taken the phone randomly into his palm before bringing the camera angle up towards the couple.

  
"You know as a Christmas present." Levi's voice lowered for only Eren to hear while wrapping his hand along the chubby boy's forearm, reeling him in as cheeks barely brushed against the other.

  
Eren blushed in pure bliss while trying to register what was happening in this very moment.

  
"Say cheese." Connie spoke before there was an audible flash that appeared throughout the mid lit room.

  
Reiner handed Levi back his phone as the older viewed the picture. A smile crept on his features as he looked at the picture a little more.

  
"Let me see."

  
"Not yet."

  
"Why?"

  
"I gotta edit it first."

  
Eren tried grabbing the object as Levi held the phone with ease, bringing up the cell a couple of inches with each attempted jump on Eren's end.

  
"Aww would you look at that, I think I see it now." Connie squinted towards the pair.

  
"But it makes since now." Reiner said while leaning into his hip. "Why he wanted to become more manly."

  
"You didn't give him any advice right?" Connie asked.

  
"I coached him."

  
"Pfft." Connie wrapped an arm around his abdomen.

  
"Eren... do you know what kids in high school used to call him?"

  
Reiner's face construed with an almost mortified expression. "Connie shut the fuck up."

  
"The gentle giant. He looks intimidating at first sight but he's actually a huge ass softie."

  
"You didn't actually use any of his "techniques" right?"

  
Eren didn't respond as lips pursed with reddened cheeks.

  
"I am a mother fucking T Rex." Levi said aloud to himself.

  
Eren turned around with an also mortified look on his face. "Where did you hear that?"

  
"I'd hear you say it in the bathroom to yourself. I thought it was some sort of shitting technique or something."

  
"It was concerning since you said it a lot, I assumed you had diarrhea or constipation. But knowing that it was just a way to boost your self esteem eases me now."

  
Eren almost dropped to his knees, losing all feeling in his body in the process.

  
"Eren!" Reiner caught his arm before losing his balance.

"I am a mother fucking T Rex?!" Connie cackled until he nearly feel towards the ground.

"Oh God I can"t even breathe. Reiner what on God's Earth have you been teaching him?!"

"This is a sacrecy between brothers that you would never understand." Reiner growled.

  
"This has definitely surpassed the point of embarrassment." Connie noted while nodding his head.

  
"Eren it's not that bad you showed your stance, your prowess remember? I'm sure Levi recognizes how much more manly you've become." Reiner tried giving Eren some sort of reassurance.

  
"He's right." Levi placed his hands on his knees before mumbling low against his lips. "It made my heart skip a beat."

  
Eren shot right back up to his feet, coughing and grunting into his fisted like hand before finding ground.

  
"I can only show that side once and a while, I wouldn't want you to get a heart attack."

  
"Thanks for taking my heart into consideration." Levi placed his hand over his chest.

  
"Yo I'm hungry as fudge." Connie suddenly rubbed at his stomach.

  
"Now you censor yourself." Reiner threw his hands up.

  
"Hey guys we should totally eat while we make fun of Reiner's high school days."

  
"Noo we shouldn't."

  
"Don't you wanna to hear more Eren? Like how Reiner asked Krista out only to get socked in the face by Ymir?"

  
"Oh! Oh! Or when he cried after being benched during one of his football practice's?"

  
Reiner slapped his hand over Connie's mouth before sighing. "We get it you're really hungry."

  
Hanji had a buffet laid out with stylish silver pans and bowls that she had placed most of the food in. Connie and Reiner of course made sure they were the first in line but Eren wanted seconds of whatever was in that blue punch more than anything right now.

  
"Excuse me." Eren said relentlessly as he wavered through the medium sized crowd.

  
"Ahh it's gone again!" Eren exasperated with a sigh.

  
The chubby boy then turned around to head back towards the buffet line only to be smashed in the face by someone's burly like chest.

  
Eren internally cursed at the pain that shot through his face, his nose more than anything. He held it in place over his hand while eyes squeezed shut.

  
"I'm sorry are you alright?"

  
Eren looked up to see Erwin once again. His blue eyes only showing a look of worry and concern.

  
"I'm okay." Eren tried laughing off the leftovers of the throbbing discomfort.

  
"Let me see."Erwin placed his hand along his wrist, pulling away so he could get a clear view.

  
"You're bleeding." Erwin said with a stricken panic across his face while trying to cover his tone with calmness.

  
"I am?" Eren placed both hands over his nose now, looking from side to side for a bathroom.

  
Erwin then stuck his hand inside his pocket to pull out a white handkerchief. He then placed the handkerchief over his nose, gently patting before squeezing to wipe the blood off.

  
"Blow."

  
"I can do it myself." Eren blushed profusely.

  
"I apologize, I didn't m---"

  
"It's really okay Erwin it was an accident, besides it's not that bad." Eren smiled.

  
"But you're bleeding."

  
Erwin looked at his handkerchief that was covered with crimson stains now.

  
"Thank you, I'll be okay." Eren only smiled off hesitantly.

  
"Ooh well look who's under the mistletoe." Hanji wooed.

  
The two simultaneously looked up to see a mistletoe between the two of them, Eren instantly inclined downward while Erwin scratched at his cheek.

  
"I didn't plan for this." Erwin said with a odd smile and his hands up.

  
"If you don't kiss, your lips will fall off and you'll sprout a bird's beak with nothing but pecks and pain in your future." Hanji teased.

  
Eren barely made eye contact with Erwin as he laughed nervously.

  
"Of course we would end up in something like this." Eren snorted.

  
"Yeah I'm not really surprised either."

  
They both began to laugh into the palms of their hand before Levi literally came out of fucking no where, bitch slapping the living fuck out of the poor mistletoe.

  
The two instantly froze in place, almost afraid to meet eyes with sterling grey ones.

  
"Bug." Levi simply said.

  
Erwin and Eren now stared at the mistletoe that met the ground harshly.

  
The raven then instantly grabbed for Eren's hand, tugging him away from Erwin.

  
"Levi it's not what it looks like."

  
"I knew he would plan some shit like this."

  
"It was just a coincidence."

  
"Eren, if you are naive enough to believe that then you don't know Erwin. He's a calculating son of bitch."

  
"Levi stop." Eren pressed his feet harder onto the floor causing the older to halt as well.

  
"Erwin is my friend... and... he also doesn't want to ruin what friendship you both have left."

  
"And how do you know this?"

  
"He told me."

  
"...Just hear him out at least."

  
"Why? There's no point."

  
"Even Hanji says she misses hanging out with the both of you together."

  
"Hanji is just simple minded." Levi sighed.

  
"She just wants everyone to be happy. There's nothing wrong with that."

  
"Eren why are you so concerned."

  
The younger stood there, silence taking over before he could find his place.

  
"Because... I want the people I care about to get along."

  
"You're still young." Levi rubbed the top of Eren's head.

  
There was so much more that Eren wanted to say. How he bit his lip to prevent himself from spouting anything else. It was Christmas eve and Levi's Birthday was only a couple hours away. He didn't want to upset him anymore then he already was, so he just stood there quietly.

  
"Could you at least tell him Merry Christmas?" The younger asked timidly.

  
Levi only eyed him oddly.

  
"Never mind." Eren shook his head with an unsure smile.

  
Levi pulled on Eren's arm, enveloping his arms around the younger's neck. "Don't be mad at me."

  
"I-I'm not."

  
"Really?"

  
"Really." A slightly dejected Eren muffled against his shoulder.

  
\------

  
"Ahh that Old Scrooge is so damn stubborn." Hanji ran her fingers through her scalp in frustration.

  
"Erwin told me it wouldn't be easy so I kind of expected it." Eren admitted.

  
"My baby boys need their mama!"

  
Eren could only imagine how much that comment would make Levi cringe.

  
"I was hoping for a Christmas miracle but I won't give up." Eren balled his hands into fist with reassurance.

  
Hanji placed both hands against his pudgy cheeks, leaving multiple kisses in it's place.

  
"Thank you Honey Bunches."

  
"At least I can say that I've been kissed by a pretty woman now." Eren smiled with pinky cheeks.

  
"You're so cute! I just wanna put you in my pocket!"

 

"I don't think that could be possible..."

  
"Oh by the way... have you given him your gift yet?"

  
Eren only shook his head.

  
"Go give it to him, don't worry about their silly little quarrel right now." Hanji guided him, using one hand to gently push his back while the other grabbing his arm, pulling it forward.

  
The spunky woman picked up her feet, her heel pointed as she skipped behind him.

  
"Tell me how it goes." She whispered before pushing him into Levi's back.

  
The older instantly turned, his attention sprawled on the younger underneath him.

  
"Hey." Eren rubbed the back of his head shyly.

  
"Hey." Levi simply replied back.

  
The red headed woman yet again appeared before him. She was conversing with Levi with both hands holding her champagne while she laughed credulously.

  
The younger then looked up at the clock along teal walls.

  
It was almost midnight, five till to be exact.

  
"Can I steal you for a moment." For some odd reason Eren felt extremely small and insignificant. Like eyes were daggering in distain.

  
But that was all most likely just his imagination.

  
Levi only reciprocated by following the younger towards the up stairs area.

  
"Wait here." The boy placed both hands out as if it were an assurance for the older not to move.

  
He then scurried down the steps pulling out his present inside of the pantry of Hanji's Kitchen where she had carefully placed for the younger.

  
The wrapped box was large, his upper chin and arms holding onto the gift so it wouldn't fall.

  
He seamlessly walked through the many people, at least half of them were already pretty drunk by now.

  
And as Eren hurried up the stairs he could feel uneasy eyes on his back.

  
But yet again it could all just be in his head.

  
The younger lightly kicked the bottom edges of the door finding Levi sitting on the side of the bed with clenched hands as he bored towards the ground.

  
Finally looking up his expression definitely seemed surprised. His hands leaning into his thighs as he stood up completely staggered inside his mind.

  
"I know you didn't want me to get you anything... But I couldn't help myself." Eren clenched to his present as faint shades of pink and red ran through his pudgy cheeks.

  
Levi just stood there, a bulge that seeped through his adams apple as he swallowed.

  
Eren eventually sat on his knees while placing Levi's gift also on the floor in front him.

  
"Aren't you going to open it?" The bashful question arose.

  
Levi bent over, his knees greeting the ground as eyes cast downward. The more he examined, the more he noticed how pretty the detailed wrapping really was, with it's cream shade and Santa Clause's face underneath the gold ribbon.

  
"The older's eyes discreetly traced upward, watching as Eren smiled quietly with anticipation while biting his bottom lip.

  
He hesitated as hands grabbed for the gift and pulled the handsome sized box closer.

  
His hands meticulously tugged on the ribbon first, letting it fall gracefully into place. The wrapping paper was a different matter, there was no way to open it without ruining it's pretty patterns. Levi almost felt guilty ruining the amount of time Eren took to wrap the large sized gift to begin with.

  
His finger slipped between the lines of tape pulling and tearing as grey eyes bored seamlessly.

  
Eren's hands kneaded on his knees, his chest tightened with anticipation and unsureness.

  
Levi proceeded on tearing wrap after wrap until the box was fully visible. His eyes widened with hands tilting the box. On the front was a picture of iridescent colors of blue and white and the all too familiar lace pattern along the rims. It was just as pretty if not prettier than he remembered.

  
Eren felt uneasy, with only silence looming over them. Levi neither smiled nor frowned which made Eren feel himself deject, and lose the little bit of confidence he salvaged.

  
"I can return it."

  
"I'll find something that you like."

  
Eren allowed a forced smile while rubbing the back of his head.

  
"Ahh so did you like anything at the tech store? You didn't seem really interested but I guess I still don't know everything about you. I should have just asked I guess. Didn't you say that you need to get a new laptop soon?"

  
Levi's hands clenched onto the sides of the box, a smile only crept along thin lines. His eyes went soft as if it was the most precious thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

  
The younger instantly blushed as he grabbed for his chest. His heart couldn't handle such a face, a face he'd never seen before. Teal eyes gaped, wanting to take in every odd expression Levi made in this moment. How it made it harder to breath as his heart rate only raised and hands went clammy.

  
The older eventually grazed his eyes towards Eren, watching his younger lover trying to cover up his hesitation with determined eyes as eyebrows arched. It was cute, really cute.

  
He easily saw through Eren when at the mall. His questions and suggestions were pretty obvious. But he didn't know that Eren had caught him when he was inside the tea shop. And how did he know the exact one he was even secretly infatuated with.

  
It all made since now.

  
Why Eren was always gone for long periods of time

  
Why he always looked so exhausted and beat

  
Why he smelled of leftover food and dirty dish water

  
Why he hadn't bothered to come over as much

  
He must have worked hard and saved up as much as he could. This was one of their more expensive sets inside the shop after all.

This damn disheveled brat really was a sneaky one.

And it made the raven all the more infatuated.

Eren keenly watched as Levi placed the box on the floor as the older proceeded on crawling on all fours towards him.

His eyes gaped again this time wanting to scoot away the closer Levi was.

Grey eyes intensely met teal ones before they closed with ease. His head tilted just slightly before pressing lips lovingly against Eren's.

This kiss, even though they have kissed mount-less times before, this kiss was unusually more tender and slower.

God it wasn't fair how much Eren could have died in pure bliss by now. How satisfying and yet crave worthy it was.

It really wasn't fair.

Levi eventually pulled away, his eyes opening while Eren's gaped the entirety of the kiss.

His thumb glided along Eren's chin while his index laid up under.

"I love it."

"I really love it."

Eren's lips pursed and curved unevenly as he tried to hide his beaming smile.

Levi combed his fingers through the side of his hair, reeling him towards his lips as he kissed from his cheeks to his ear.

"You must have worked really hard."

The older found his way as both larger palms were placed along the sides of Eren's face.

Eren only shook his head as Levi brushed back the frontal of his hair, now pressing lips to his forehead.

Eren's eyes squeezed together when the older did this.

"You really shouldn't have gotten me anything."

Levi wrapped his arms around the younger's neck, hugging him.

"Now I'll end up looking forward to my birthday."

"That's all I wanted." Eren muffled against his shoulder blade.

Levi's cheek pressed against Eren's; only hot breath leaving traces along the lightly tanned nape.

His fingers squeezed and kneaded against plush hips before sliding them underneath the sides of his pants. He could feel the meaty flesh as skin to skin progressed.

Levi waited to see if Eren would protest but his hands only kneaded against his sweater as small breaths began to collectively form.

The raven left his thumbs to form circular motions while he traced his nose along crimson cheeks towards pink lips.

The older lined his lips, gliding his tongue between plump ones as an invitation that Eren easily accepted.

Tongues entangled before Levi licked and suckled on the pinkie organ. And Eren soon became a sopping mess, drool and saliva falling and dripping from mouths the deeper and more passionate

their kisses became.

The older proceeded to slide his pants down lush thighs where his underwear was now visible and the constricting fabric pressed against his hardened member.

He palmed the younger's erection causing him to gasp inside Levi's mouth. Levi only closed his lips over Eren's so no one could hear them, especially Hanji of all people.

Muffled moans consumed the empty space of the bedroom with Levi leaning into Eren's mouth, causing him to eventually lay flat against the wall.

His hand palmed thoroughly before slowly sliding fingers underneath his boxers.

Teasing and tantalizingly he grazed from the base to the younger's leaking tip, dapping his index finger as pre cum stuck to it.

Eren whined lifting his hips subconsciously while wrapping his arms around Levi's neck as close as he could, his cock compressing towards the older's abdomen.

"So shameless." Levi purred over crimson colored ears.

Eren only breathed into his nape heavily, clenching onto the collar as eyes hazed over flushed cheeks.

The older pulled back cupping his hand over his mouth.

"You have to be a little more quiet." Alluring grey eyes spoke.

Eren's cock only grew harder at the mere reminder that other people were inside the house.

Levi's head pressed into the younger's while staring at his reddened member straining for attention before he firmly gripped, tugging with each proper pump. His lover only moaned leaving vibration like motions towards Levi's cupped hand.

His hand eventually left Eren's muffled mouth, both hands prying to spread his legs as the boy crouched into the placid walls.

Levi licked his lips, fixated on how pink his cock looked. Hot breath loomed over the closer Levi was and Eren couldn't take how much he was blatantly teasing him. The warm pinkie tongue then glided against his base triggering a jolt through Eren's body, his legs quivering at how amazing it felt. Levi's tongue dragged all the way towards the leaking tip allowing the pre cum to enter his mouth.

It was utterly embarrassing on Eren's part but it felt just too good to reject; dragging his tongue he cleansed the leaking mess before fully taking his member into his heated mouth.

"Levi." Eren whined with hands thrown over his face.

His eyes peeked between his fingers, watching Levi on all fours, bopping his head deeper and deeper until his tip nearly reached the back of the older's throat.

Just the sight alone made Eren want to cum as he drooled subconsciously and his hips wanted to meet Levi's lips so bad as they shuddered underneath him.

It feels so good

It feels too good

How can something feel this amazing

His head lolled back while Levi slurped, his lips lazily leaving remnants and traces before stroking with his tongue.

"Shh they'll hear you." The older purred against his cock.

"B-but it feels so good."

The older smirked, kissing and suckling at the side of his base.

Levi reveled in the facial expressions and sounds he could pull out of Eren.

"Levi... I..."

The older found his mouth back on his pinky cock once again, sucking the tip harder than usual while provoking the younger to arch his back as a gasp escaped between plump lips.

As Levi dove deeper into his member Eren clenched the frontal of his hair, pushing back due to his climax that was rousing inside. But Levi chose to ignore the gesture, pestering on instead by bobbing his head faster while saliva fell around the remnants of Eren's base.

  
"No.... you can't.... Levi." Eren could barely speak out as whines, moans, and heavy breaths had collectively taken over all together.

  
The older ran steely eyes upwards toward Eren's orgasmic expressions.

  
"Don't look at me." Eren mumbled shyly.

  
Levi kept his eyes on Eren, his own member already beginning to leak from arousal.

  
Levi could then feel as cum spilled towards the back of his throat, slowly pulling back while remnants of spillage escaped past his lips. A soft popping sound then left as Eren's cock only hung. The older then pressed his tongue, grazing the spots he missed as the younger curled towards his lover. Eren's knees slightly shook as shivers ran down his spine.

The older eventually rose his head while Eren watched how his adam's apple swallowed the puddle full of cum.

"You swallowed it." Eren pursed his lips together as the crimson color rushed to his face.

Levi's chin leaned onto the younger's knee as dull eyes on looked.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. Besides I actually like the taste of cum."

"What?" Eren asked in disbelief.

"Don't worry I favor yours over anyone else."

"I-I'm not worried."

The older sent a hazed smirk before reaching his hand to Eren's cheek; licking the younger's lips as an opening.

Eren could taste a mixture of his own cum inside his mouth now while his tongue eventually proceeded in entanglement.

"Hey why is this door locked?"

The golden knob hinged multiple times and the boisterous sound of knocking pursued as Hanji relentlessly banged on the door.

"Hey who ever you are don't fuck in my room!"

Levi hunched over, his lips laughing into Eren's hair.

Eren on the other hand fumbled while pulling his pants up, his eyes conjured with panic and amusement while struggling to button the seam of his pants.

"Open the door!"

Levi sighed with an exasperated smirk, leaning into his knee so he could somehow find his balance before he fully stood.

"What do we do?" Eren whispered.

"Go out the window."

The younger's eyes expanded. He tried envisioning his heavier self actually holding his own outside of a fucking window.

"We gotta jump."

"I can't jump!"

Levi held his hand out, his eyes serene and calm.

"You can't be serious."

The raven haired man tugged for Eren's hand, pulling him towards the window sill.

They both loomed over as he pushed up the window frame.

"Okay I'll go first." Levi simply said

Eren could feel himself begin to profusely sweat. There was no way in hell he was going to make it out of this alive.

Levi's leg hovered over the outside of the window pane first before Eren instantly clutched onto the older's sleeve, pulling him back.

"Pfft."

The brunet could see the Raven's back shaking incredulously now.

Levi then sent a lively smile Eren's way before coming back inside the room; turning to head towards the bedroom door instead.

His taller body leaned in towards the now opened door with disheveled hair and wet reddened lips.

"How the fuck are you already this plastered?"

"Shuuut up. I'm fine! Look I can still dance!"

"The fact that you're actually better than usual is sending red flags already."

"Sooo are you gonna let me into my own room or not?"

The older then pulled the door back.

"Ahh you must have ravished Eren after seeing that lovely gift didn't you?" The woman tapped her finger along his bottom lip.

Levi back slapped her hand, staring at her blankly in the process.

"Uhh I'll just ask Eren anyways you old barf!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"Because I can!"

"Go lay down."

"Nooo!"

"Oh and you got some of Eren's cum on your face." Hanji pointed.

Levi wiped the pale skin against his fingers almost instantly.

"Tch." The older then clicked his tongue.

"Eren!" Hanji stumbled in her drunken state towards the younger.

Her body leaned into him as her arms folded around his neck and her pale pink pump kicked into the air while the other remained on ground.

"Am I the first woman to ever get this close to you."

"Uh... Maybe."

"Do I really look pretty to you?" Hanji giggled while nuzzling her head into his neck.

"Yeah." Eren blushed whilst assisting in holding the older woman up by her waist.

"Alright off to bed with you." The older said more gently than usual.

"I'm not tired!"

The older pulled her from her waist, hoisting her up over his shoulder now.

"Levi I love this ride!" Hanji raised her arms up. "I'm so scared, when are we going down?!"

"Now."

The older man threw her down on the soft cushions of her tealish/white patterned bed.

"Weee!" She bounced from her back, her arms spread open as she laughed credulously.

The sound of snoring suddenly consumed the well lit bedroom as Eren and Levi on looked from the foot of the bed.

"Soo is this a normal thing?"

"Pretty much." Levi shrugged off.

"I feel kinda bad since we did 'that' in her room." The younger spoke shyly.

"I don't."

Eren looked up as eyebrows slightly furrowed in confusion.

"Besides... I was really happy so I wanted to." Levi blushed slightly.

Eren smiled gently, his eyes only staring along the floors as he slid his hand into Levi's.

\---------

It was hard making eye contact with his older lover after what had just happened.

How do people act normal when things like this happen?

It's not like anyone else knows...

Hanji doesn't count

"Did you want one?"

"Huh?"

Levi waved the alcoholic beverage towards him.

"No thanks." His eyes averted from Levi's.

Levi opened his beer, chugging its contents smoothly with each gulp.

Eren's eyes hazed as cheeks grew pink while they were stuck on Levi's lips and throat.

"Levi, Happy Birthday." The red headed woman found her hands enveloping the older's forearm.

"Thanks." Levi said with the smallest of smiles.

Eren then squeezed for Levi's hand intently.

"Eren?"

The younger didn't respond, he only stared at the petite slender woman.

"Levi come have a round with us."

The small group of three men raised their shots while handing the raven off one as well.

"Don't drink as much as Levi like last time Oulo."

"Don't blame us for having a higher tolerance of alcohol." Oulo snapped back while pointing towards himself and the raven.

"Oulo you puked and passed out on the bartender last time."

"Tch he spiked something in my drink."

"I think Levi is just immune to alcohol in general." Gunther added.

"No, I remember in high school how cute he was when he got drunk for the first time." Petra smiled as she held a shot in her hand as well.

"He actually got drunk!" The man named Eld asked shockingly.

"What was he like?"

"Hmm he was vulnerable and a little less harsh with his words. He would stumble and slur when he spoke too. It was just too cute." Her hands were placed on her cheeks as she sighed dreamily.

"Sounds like every other drunk." Levi intervened as his eyebrows arched.

"Those were some great times we spent together." Petra laughed as she rose her shot glass into the air.

Eren observed keenly at the pretty younger looking woman. Her eyes always somehow finding her way back to Levi and her lips playing a curve that wouldn't go away.

Levi looked back at his younger now quiet lover; seeing how Eren must feel some what out of place once his old school friends came over.

The younger eventually let go, a small smile and hushed words brushing against the older before attempting to go else where.

"I'll come back later." A forced smile was placed on the younger's face.

The older grabbed for his hand pulling him back at his side where everyone could now see him.

"This is Eren... my boyfriend."

The group suddenly turned their attention to the younger boy.

The three men stood their with blank expressions, just examining eyes that stood while soaking in what Levi had just said.

"Eren these are my good friends Gunther, Eld, Oulo, and Petra."

"It's nice to meet you." Strong teal eyes glared with determination.

Eren then placed a firm hand shake with each prominent male.

"It's nice to finally meet someone that Levi has actually taken a liking too." Eld pronounced.

"So... when did this happen?" Gunther asked awkwardly.

"Since the beginning of December." Levi answered.

"Oh so this is still pretty fresh."

"I'm surprised..." Petra reeled in with a facade of displeasure.

All eyes were on the young looking female now.

"I mean you just seem like the loner type." The woman quickly covered.

"Hey Eren why don't you take a shot with us."

"Uhh thank you but no thanks. I'm not the best with my alcohol." The younger smiled unsurely.

"Oh come on just one shot. One shot won't hurt." Eld intervened.

"I guess the kid can't handle." Oulo spat already downing his first shot.

"Like you should talk looking like your already hitting the ripe age of fifty." Levi retorted.

"Did you just age me by twenty years you asshole?"

"Just speaking logic." Levi simply said before downing his first shot.

"Logic my ass."

"Oulo don't get so flustered, we all know you always wanted to be like Levi."

"That is a fucking lie."

"Soo how do you explain the haircut."

"Mere coincidence."

"And the way you click your tongue and make shit jokes?"

"Tch I don't make shit jokes."

"That is a God damn lie."

"Eld pour me another shot." Levi simply demanded.

"Give me another one too!" Oulo yelled.

Levi swallowed the drink smoothly down his throat before holding up his glass for another.

Eld gladly poured him shot after shot, the small group cheering Levi on as Oulo chased his down soon after.

"Fuck!" Oulo seethed his teeth as he hovered over the island in the kitchen.

"The birthday boy still reins supreme!" Gunther chanted.

"One more." Levi raised his glass for the hell of it.

Petra raised hers as well before clinking the two together as she smiled. Her hips leaning towards his direction.

"Cheers." Petra said smoothly.

"Levi... we should probably head out soon so we can leave in the morning." Eren said while clenching to the older's sleeve.

"Ahh that's right." Levi rubbed the back of his head.

The younger could feel Petra's eyes fixated on him, an unwanted glare to be precise.

"Do you really have to leave now Levi, it is your birthday after all." The woman said as hands placed themselves along his forearm once again.

"I probably should, It's a three hour drive to his mother's house."

"Wait!" Petra called the older man as he was turning to grab for his coat

"I got you a gift..."

"Petra I said no gifts."

"I know, I couldn't help it." The red headed woman's cheeks went pink.

She now walked towards the enlarged Christmas tree that Hanji had decorated, bending to pick up the small sized gift.

Her smile of radiancy glowed as she strolled back to place the present in Levi's hand.

The older then shook the small gift that he had brought to his ear.

"Open it." She giggled.

The older unwrapped as eyes scoped.

"You know how loud Hanji can be sometimes, I thought you might put them to good use."

Levi chuckled lightly while onlooking the pair of headphones and ear plugs.

"Petra aren't those the expensive brand?" Gunther tilted behind Levi in order to see.

"Shut up." She shied away with a soft smile.

"You didn't spend a lot on me did you?" Levi raised his head, his eyes a look of concern more than anything.

"Oh no, not too much." The red headed woman waved her hands from side to side as pink slid against her skin.

"Good." He smiled. "Thank you, I'll definitely put these into good use, especially the ear plugs."

"Don't tell Hanji." The petite woman proceeded to laugh.

"Don't worry I won't let her in on our little secret."

Eren only felt an uneasy pang when he clenched to the end of Levi's sweater.

\-------

Eren

**Hey we're heading out, I'll see you guys later. :)**

Armin

**Already leaving?**

Mikasa

**Where are you?**

Eren

**Yeah we have a long drive to mom's house and I'm fine Mika I'm just waiting on Levi.**

Armin

**What about Connie and Reiner?**

Eren looked up to see a very plastered Connie and Reiner as their arms were hooked around the other's neck, singing and chanting with what appears to be santa clause hats complacent on their heads.

They also had several women included in their now little formed circle. The tipsy older women laughed hysterically at Connie's bad puns while Reiner only cringed.

"I'm sorry ladies I'm a faithful man at heart. I belong to my one and only, Sasha Blouse."

"Aww if only more men were like you."

"And so young too, it's so hard to find good ones around here anymore."

"Ladies you are jewels, no queens who deserve only a king fit for your throne."

The older women giggled once again. "Oh Connie if only you were single."

Reiner sighed as he rubbed furiously at his eyebrows.

"Hey guys I'm going to head out." Eren eventually walked over.

"Ahh you're leaving already Eren?!" Connie almost whined.

"Yeah Levi and I are going to visit my mom tomorrow."

"Oh shit that's right, so it's time you brought your girlfriend home to meet your mom properly I guess." The baldy's smile exasperated.

"I haven't thought about how to approach that exactly." Eren scratched at his cheek.

"Shh just be honest. Honesty is the key to one's soul... or was it love... I don't know but you know what I mean." Reiner chimed in.

"But... She doesn't even know I'm gay."

"If your mom really loves you it won't matter to her what you are." Said Reiner.

"I don't want to disappoint her anymore than I already have."

"Hey what did I tell you about being a man's man? Your prowess, your posture, command the room and just tell her. Face your fears head on man, I believe in you, we believe in you."

"Hell yeah we got your back one hundred percent man!" Connie yelled.

"Thanks guys, I will try my best." Eren felt a waver of acceptance run over him once again.

How lucky he was to have such amazing and supportive friends like this.

He couldn't help but smile to himself as he clenched at his chest.

"I have to say goodbye to one more person I'll see you guys later!"

"Oh and don't get into too much trouble." Eren pointed towards the two drunkards.

Reiner and Connie smiled as they proceeded on leaning towards one another for support.

The chubby boy then went on to search for Erwin, who he had finally found on the other side of the room.

He was sitting in a chair against the wall with his icy blue eyes staring at the floor aimlessly.

"Erwin, what are you doing here alone again?" Eren asked as he sat down next to him.

"Oh I was just thinking." Erwin said caught off guard that Eren was all the sudden beside him.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing really." The blonde smiled off.

"It didn't look like nothing to me." Eren crouched over so he could get a better visual of the older's face.

Erwin didn't bother to reply.

"And you should be socializing right now." Eren spoke up once again.

"I guess I haven't really felt like being around people lately." He chuckled sofly.

"Well I was going to leave but I'll stay right here for a little while." Eren scooted into the seat a little more.

"You don't have to do that Eren." Erwin's eyes lit up as he finally brought his full attention to the younger now.

"Your finally looking at me." Eren noted with a smile.

Erwin turned back, his eyes once again meeting the floor.

"You should go home and get some rest. Aren't you going to your mother's with Levi tomorrow?"

"Wait did I tell you that I was going?"

"No, Hanji told me. Sometimes... I ask her how your doing or what you've been up too."

Eren couldn't help but blush, Erwin always had this charm to him, even when he wasn't trying he did. "Y-you don't have to do that. You could just ask me."

"What about Levi?"

"He'll be fine. Besides I need him to trust me more, I'm not the cheating type." Eren puffed out his cheeks.

Erwin hummed before replying.

"I don't think he's worried what you would do."

Eren wondered his eyes over to Erwin's once again.

"I think it's me. He's worried what I would do."

"You wouldn't do anything." Eren looked up as he leaned back slightly

"How are you so sure? If I got you alone who knows what I would do."

"You wouldn't do anything because you're too kind. You wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

Erwin huffed out slightly. "I guess you really don't know me."

"Hmm I think you play the bad guy for Levi's sake. I don't know why but I'm guessing it's for Levi. Maybe someday you'll tell me about it. It doesn't have to be now."

"Eren."

The younger rose his head to see Levi standing in front of the two now.

"Hmm?"

"Don't hmm me, didn't you say you wanted to leave?"

"That was before I saw Erwin sitting here all alone."

Erwin was caught off guard at how straight forward Eren was suddenly being with Levi.

"He's a full grown man he'll be fine."

"Why don't you join us, we were just talking about you."

"Or we can head home." Levi said.

The younger patted on the chair next to him.

The older only glared, his eyebrows scrunching together before he unwillingly sat down.

Silence soon loomed over the three with Eren struggling to find a topic to even bring up.

"Soo Hanji got really drunk." The boy randomly noted.

"She really can't handle her drinks." Erwin chuckled.

"She's always getting drunk at these damn parties, then I end up having to take care of her." Levi said while folding his arms.

"There was that one time in high school when she accidentally spiked up her own drink." The blonde spoke up.

"Wait seriously?" Eren asked.

"Oh God that was just the dumbest thing I could have ever witnessed during puberty." The raven inputed in a disgruntled manner.

"Wait how do you accidentally spike your own drink? Why does she even have drugs to begin with?"

"Eren it's Hanji what doesn't she have is the real question." Levi reiterated

"When I brought her over to my parent's home in high school they begged me to break up with her. I've never seen such fear in their eyes before."

"Pfft They thought you were dating her?" Eren couldn't help but allow a laugh to escape.

"I just let them think that I was, it was too enjoyable to tell them the truth."

"Why... didn't I hear about this?" Levi nearly mumbled.

"I didn't think it was important." Erwin rubbed the back of his head.

"Your parents were assholes of course It was important."

"I even went as far as telling them she might be the one."

"Oh my God what a horrible joke." Levi scoffed with a smirk.

"It was worth it. My mother nearly fainted while my father tried to ground me."

"Ha tried." Levi smirked once again.

"I made them realize how foolish they looked once I told them the truth."

"That's what their asses get for making assumptions."

"I wanted to take control of my own life so I did." Erwin suddenly spoke with more firmness.

"Wow did Hanji realize any of this was happening?" Eren asked.

"Oh yeah she played along as well actually. She thought it would be fun to play an actress for once."

"God that woman is fucking crazy." The raven sighed exasperatedly.

"But that's what makes our lives less unbearably boring don't you think?" Erwin had a tender look that only Eren saw.

"I guess, we've kept her around for this long for some reason." Levi agreed.

"I should go check on her. She needs to stay hydrated after all." Erwin then stood up.

"Eren you get home and get some rest."

"Are you sure? I can help."

"I think I can handle it." Erwin smiled at the younger.

Eren eventually stood up as well with Levi following soon after.

"I'll see you later then?" Eren asked.

"Yes that sounds good to me."

The raven only stood behind the younger.

"I guess I'll see you at the shop..." Levi said as he turned his face away from the blonde.

Erwin's eyes widened when Levi finally addressed him directly.

"Yes definitely."

"Don't forget to socialize a little okay?" Eren waved.

Levi never bothered to turn back as he threw a wave of acknowledgement as well.

The blonde smiled to himself before turning towards the staircase, tediously walking with each step until he reached the top.

He knocked gently in case before inviting himself in.

He bear witnessed the brunet sprawled along her bed; she was laying on her stomach as legs were spread in each opposite direction and her snores that also accumulated ever so often as she drooled.

Erwin then sat on the other end of her bedding, his hand brushing long hair out of her face. Her room was still well lit with the main light off and the two small lamps that gave a nice dimmed appearance.

He then sighed as he combed his fingers through his hair, his arms leaning on his knees.

And Somehow as the minutes started passing by he ended up crawling into her bed. His body also laying on top of the covers like Hanji.

His back was facing the woman while eyes wondered around the teal and white colored room.

"Are you sleepy too?" The woman slurred into her pillow.

Erwin turned slowly, his eyes finally meeting drunkly ones.

"A little bit."

"Hmm I really did want to party hard tonight."

 

"You did Hanji."

"You think so?"

"Yes, you were a great host as always."

"Hmm do you know what my Christmas wish was?" The woman smiled lazily.

"No, but if you tell me it won't come true."

"That's birthdays Erwin."

"Oh, right."

"I wished that by next year you won't be alone."

"I'm not alone... I have you and work and my parents and..."

"No." Hanji shook her head. "You know what I mean."

"You shouldn't waste your wishes on me, I'm a multi millionaire remember?"

"Haha I almost forgot."

"Then I'll wish the same for you."

"There's a huge difference here, I actually like being alone. I get to watch all the anime I want and create my own fantasies with my beloved fictional characters."

"Sounds fun."

"Oh it is, my boyfriend right now is a psychopath with a God complex of wanting to create a better world for humanity but is clearly blinded by justice and is becoming the very thing he hates most."

"Oh my God." Erwin laughed histarically into his arms that folded around his abdomen.

"This can't be real life."

"Oh but it is. Do you want to meet him?"

"....Maybe later."

"Hmm fine then."

\------------

"Wait!" Eren pulled Levi back from his apartment door.

"What?"

"Stay here."

Eren took the keys out of the older's hands before running in and slamming the door in front of his face.

"Oi it's cold out here. Is this supposed to be a bad joke?"

The younger quickly shuffled back swinging the door wide open while pulling Levi's wrist.

"I wanted to be the first one to tell you, but it looks like she got to tell you first."

"What are you talking about?"

Eren tugged him towards the kitchen area, where a small rounded cake was laid along the table with one candle.

The younger then went to pick it up, bringing it over to Levi instead.

"Happy Birthday."

"You must be sick of cake since you work at a bakery. I didn't really think that all the way through until now."

The older couldn't see the flustered expression that crossed the boy's face in the dark, but Levi could still tell even if he couldn't see, he knew Eren enough to know that.

"I love it." The raven blew the candle out right after.

"I love everything that you do."

"Do... Do you like my gift more?"

The blushing face Eren had only grew, and Levi also knew this.

"Ahh am I hinting a bit of jealousy?"

"What? Pfft no I just wanted to know. It's not like I really care. Her gift was a lot smaller than mine anyways."

Levi chuckled into his hand before turning on one of the lights that only dimly lit the kitchen area.

"Your cheeks are hot." Levi slid his hands along the younger's chubby cheeks.

Eren only grew quiet and his eyes wondering downward.

"I'm not... I was just curious." The boy nearly mumbled.

"Well I think her present was really nice."

Levi purposely paused for a moment.

"... But yours, it couldn't even compare to how I felt when I saw yours."

Eren pursed his lips, trying once again to hide the lips that wanted to curve.

The older kissed his cheek before having his arms hang lazily around Eren's neck.

"I got you something." Levi mumbled.

"I was gonna wait until tomorrow but I want you to have it now."

"Wait you got me another present?"

"Another?"

"You know... when you did "that thing" earlier." His cheeks flushed exponentially.

"Eh? You mean sucking you off?"

Eren sighed as he sunk into Levi in pure and utter embarrassment.

"I thought... that was my present."

"Do you think I'm really that cheap." Levi squeezed and pulled at his lover's cheeks.

"I-I thought it was a wonderful present!" Eren muffled.

"Dummy that was just because I wanted to do it. It wasn't some kind of compensation or anything."

"I didn't know you had gotten me anything."

"Of course you didn't, I'm not as obvious as you."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"You don't get to say that, you completely ignored my wishes so I'm not listening to yours."

Levi stretched his cheeks once again.

"Do you want to see your gift?"

Eren shook his head with underlying anticipation.

"But on one condition, tell me who kissed you before me."

"Huh?..."

"You heard me."

"Does it really matter who it was... It was a while ago..."

"That doesn't sound that long."

"Oh it was! It feels like lighters has passed by since then. It's not important so let's see this present you got me." Eren rambled on with a forced smile.

"It isn't who I think it is, is it?"

Eren didn't say anything. He doesn't want to lie to his partner but he didn't want to answer either.

"Eren, please anyone... and I mean anyone but him, even Mikasa just..." Levi pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

"I shouldn't have said anything. It's your birthday so let's talk about this another day."

"So he took your first kiss."

".... You'll have all my other first. So... In the end it won't matter." Eren said softly with flushed cheeks.

"When and where did he kiss you?"

"Levi."

"I can't... not until I at least know."

Eren sighed before finding his ground.

"You're not gonna do anything to Erwin are you?"

"Depends."

Eren almost glared at Levi for a moment.

"I was joking... Kind of." Levi responded.

"Levi."

"Alright alright I won't do anything."

"Well... It was when you came for me that night. When you and Erwin fought."

Levi stood their silent, his face contoured and twitching before his body soon began to shake. He then leaned into his knees and began laughing into his chest.

"Levi are you okay?" Eren asked at his odd reaction.

"He thought he had you first." Levi then smirked to himself while combing his fingers through his hair.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing."

"What do you mean he thought he had me first?"

"That's my little secret and mine alone." Levi placed his hands over Eren's cheeks.

He leaned downward pressing lips softly against his younger lover.

"Did he kiss you like this?"

Levi gave another tendered kiss before sliding his tongue between plump lips.

"I..."

"Or like this." He pressed his tongue against Eren's.

"I don't remember."The younger muffled.

"You don't?"

Eren sighed into the now deepened kiss.

"It wasn't like this." The boy said feeling his knees going weak.

"Are you mad?" Eren muffled soon after.

"It's like you said it won't matter." Levi mumbled.

"So you're really not mad?" The younger pushed himself off for a moment.

"No... I mean I wanna gut his throat and shove a shovel up his ass but besides that I'm fine."

"Don't say that!" Eren tried not to laugh while playfully slapping his shoulder.

"What?" Levi smirked.

"I shouldn't have ever mentioned that."

"I just want to choke him and then release then choke him again."

"That's.... just awful."

"Fuck I can't believe that son of a bitch actually tried."

"Levi I think you're actually mad."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Does this face look mad to you?"

"Um I mean yeah it does..."

Levi sighed with folded arms instead.

Eren observed the agitated man before getting on his toes and tenderly kissing the older's cheek.

The older paused abruptly while only staring at Eren now.

"What?" The younger asked.

"Nothing." Levi shook his head as he placed his hand over his mouth.

"Here." The Raven eventually said.

"It's kind of big." Eren wavered between Levi and the gift.

"Just open it."

He bit his lip before ripping off its wrapping within seconds, eyes growing big and his lips curving in radiancy.

Eren gasped. His hands raising the box above him like Simba from the God damn Lion King.

"It's... It's the limited edition figure I wanted!"

"Levi how did you get this?!"

It was like watching a young child with the most earnest expression in pure bliss on a Christmas morning. This made Levi slap his hand over his mouth to hide his un evened smile.

"The intricate detailing is amazing. And a 1/8th scale! Ahh these are my favorite scales! And its a sculptured figure!"

Eren hugged the new enlarged box to his chest. His cheeks becoming chunkier with that gleaming smile that seeped through so easily.

"So I'm guessing that you like it."

"I love it!"

"Ooh the places that I'm going to place you my beauty." Eren said in a creepy like tone.

And Levi was there to bare witness in all his glory.

"Holy cow you can change her fucking face!" Eren gasped once again.

The younger grabbed his new gift, instantly shuffling his way towards the other end of the apartment.

Levi could then hear heavy footsteps running back, finding the younger's arms wrapped tightly around his neck causing Levi's face to be pressed against his softer chest.

"Thank you, thank you! You're the best boyfriend ever!"

The older wanted to practically explode from the pure cuteness that exuded. His little heart could only take so much in one day.

"I just want to set her up real quick, I promise it'll only take a few minutes." The excited lover proclaimed.

"That's fine."

The younger ran back while Levi bored at the small cake that sat beside him. He read the words "Happy Birthday you Old Hag" which only made him laugh to himself with a smirk.

\------

Levi had brought both his and Eren's luggage into the trunk of his car while Eren sat in the passenger seat nearly dozing off with his head pressed against the window.

Carla

**I can't wait to see you sweetie, I hope your handsome friend can come too!**

**Merry Christmas my Angel! :)**

Eren could have sworn his mom had a possible thing for Levi. And with all jokes aside he wouldn't blame her even if she really did.

"Thanks for coming with me." The younger smiled softly, his eyes meeting downward in order to avoid Levi's.

"Well I am kind of like family now." The older smirked.

"She... she doesn't know about us yet."

"I know."

"I don't know how to tell her."

"It'll come naturally sweet cheeks."

"But... What if she's grossed out once she finds out what I am?"

"A mother like her would never think something like that of her own child."

Eren then fumbled with his seatbelt while Levi took notice by placing his hand over the younger's.

"I'll be there if you decide to tell her."

"Of course I'm going to tell her. I just don't know how yet."

"Well... if it was me I would walk over to you, then slide my hand into yours." The older said lowly against pinkish skin as he slid his hand into Eren's.

"And then I'd look at look at her with determination in my eyes, mustering up everything I had and simply tell her this is my boyfriend."

Eren's cheeks ran warm as he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat while Levi smiled softly before sliding his hand out of the younger lover.

"Or you could do it however you want." His hands held firmly against the wheel with his key turning on the ignition.

"I'll think about it." Eren slouched in his seat.

Levi couldn't help but send a small smile as his eyes roamed over.

Within the next hour Eren had finally succumbed to his slumber, his head bobbing every once in a while along the highway.

Levi eventually had leaned over with his hand behind the younger's head while his eyes remained on the busy road ahead. He then tilted the boy's head towards the headrest, wanting to prevent his neck from strain when he woke up.

With another hour that passed by the older turned to still find his lover still sleeping soundly.

His eyebrows scrunched slightly. "You're supposed to keep me company little brat." The older mumbled to himself.

Eren moved his head towards Levi's side now, his eyes slowly opening.

"Are we there yet?"

"45 more minutes."

"Oh." Eren turned his head back towards the window.

"Wait don't just go back to sleep."

"Why not?"

"You're supposed to keep me company."

Eren eyed him with disbelief.

"Those are the rules kid I didn't make em. The passenger has to keep the driver company on long drives like this."

"Oh... I didn't know." Eren smiled lazily.

"Well sit up, you left me alone for most of the ride anyways."

"I'm sorry." Eren giggled to himself.

"You don't seem sorry."

"It's just you act so cute when you get lonely."

"Haven't you already told me this before?"

"Hmm yep but I wanted to see your blushing face."

"I don't blush."

"Yes you do. Right there." He poked at the pinkish skin that stood out against pale skin.

"You can go back to sleep now."

"Aww why?"

"You're making fun of me."

"I'm just teasing you, I only learned from the best."

Eren bit his lip while Levi looked from him to the road. The younger then un clicked his seat belt, leaning over before pressing lips against the older's cheek longingly.

"That's not fair." The older mumbled.

"Hmm I love you." The boy said sweetly.

"You can't say that kind of shit."

"Why not?" The younger tilted his head like a lost puppy.

"Because I'm driving."

"So there's another rule I don't know about?"

"Why can't I tell you how much I love you?"

"It's kind of hard driving with a hard on."

"Y-your hard?"

Levi's eyebrows scrunched once again, his teeth that ground against the other while focusing solely on the road.

"But... I didn't do anything." The younger's face went pale as his bottom lip drooped.

"Just pretend I didn't say anything!" The older's face flushed with redness down to his neck.

"So you get turned on when I say I love you." Eren rubbed at the side of his cheek as he spoke out shyly.

"Let's just change the subject please."

"But I just love you so much I can't keep it inside, I feel like my chest is going to explode if I don't."

"I just feel like my legs will soon give out and we'll crash into a tree."

"That's... awful."

"Don't get me wrong I'm incredibly happy whenever you say it. It's because of that, that I can't focus clearly."

"I didn't know that it made you so happy."

"Why do you say that?"

"I mean you make such a lifeless face most of the time sometimes its hard to tell what you're thinking."

"Geez lifeless? I didn't think my face had that little emotion."

"But... I get to see the rare smiles and blushing faces you make that no one else gets to see. It's times like those that make me the happiest when I'm with you."

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

"You're making my legs want to give out."

"Eh? No drive, drive!" Eren's face went white as a sheet.

"Well stop turning me on."

"But I'm just talking to you."

"The things I'm going do to you once we get there..."

Eren gulped at the low mumble.

"We can't do those kind of things in my mom's house." Eren slightly slid his head down the passenger seat, his eyes averting towards the road.

"Not even a little?" Levi ran his hand gently through the back of the younger's hair once they were at a stop light.

"You can kiss me... But that's it."

"Not even hold your hand?" The older now glided his hand into the boy's, their hands now intertwining.

"You can under the table." The boy shyly spoke while twirling the frontal of his bangs.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"I'm serious we really can't. I couldn't even face my mom if she ever saw me doing such indecent things."

"Indecent." Levi made an odd expression while he nodded off slightly.

The older drove towards the back of a random gas station, parking before unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Well I guess I should have my way with you now."

"Wait what?"

Eren threw both hands over the older's mouth.

"We don't have time."

"Sure we do."

"B-but its still bright outside."

"No one is even parked over here."

Levi placed his hands over both of Eren's wrist, pulling them away before planting lips over plump ones.

"Wait Levi..."

\----------

"Ahh you're finally here!" Carla ran outside, a small blue throw was worn over her shoulders.

"Levi it's been a while." She smiled softly as the older man slid out of his car.

"Yes it has Miss Jeager."

"I told you to call me Carla." She smiled as she playfully slapped Levi's shoulder.

"Eren are you alright?" She turned her attention towards the boy now.

Eren's hair and clothes were slightly disheveled, his neck full of reddened marks that he tried to cover up as best as he could. And his pant zipper was still left fully unzipped before he could fully put himself back together.

He only shook his head quietly, smoothing out his hair and buttoning up the top of his shirt.

"Hi mom." He finally looked up with crimson cheeks and a minuscule smile.

"Honey your cheeks are so red, you must be cold."

"Huh? Oh yeah it is cold out here." He placed both hands over his chubby cheeks.

"I'll get the luggage, you go inside." Levi nodded his head off towards the quant home.

"O-okay." Eren averted his eyes from Levi.

Carla and Eren walked towards the front door while Levi pulled out the small mounts of luggage they had brought.

"I'm so happy you could both make it, I kind of made too much food so you can take home some leftovers."

"Thanks mom." He smiled once again.

"Oh I missed you."

"It hasn't been that long."

"I know but I hardly get to see you as it is."

"Even Levi gets to see you more than I do." Carla mumbled.

"Not that much."

"Oh don't lie I can see your ears going red again." Carla pinched at his earlobe.

"I'm not lying."

Carla couldn't help but giggle into her hand as they strolled inside the entry way.

"I'm almost finished cooking so you and Levi can wait in the other room if you want."

"I can help."

"Are you sure? You don't have to dear."

"I want to help, besides it'll be like old times you know?" The boy smiled as cheeks remained its pinkish shade.

Carla smiled tenderly as she clapped both hands together.

"Okay we need to season the mash potatoes and leave the chicken in the oven a little longer."

"Got it!" Eren checked the temperature of the well cooked meat while Carla pulled out the macaroni and cheese.

Levi had eventually entered the kitchen area as well, observing as he watched the two working seamlessly together.

"Are you cooking for me?" The older loomed over behind the younger.

"I'm cooking for all of us."

"Hmm." The older man hummed while leaning along the counter top.

"Make me something."

"You can't just demand me to make something just for you."

"Why not?"

"Because..." The younger blushed while cutting up the celery and carrots.

Carla giggled once again while she peeled the yams.

"I can peel them for you." Levi insisted.

"Oh no don't worry about this, you go sit and relax."

"It's fine I don't mind."

Levi stood back up from his previous position, his arm pressing closely against the younger while grabbing a yam as he began to peel.

"You look like a housewife with that apron on." The older spoke without leaving his eyes from orange colored potato.

Eren looked downward towards the peach colored apron with frills that traveled along the hems and very ends.

"Go watch tv or something!"

"You don't have to get all shy about it." Levi smirked.

"These are my mom's aprons, I can't help that there aren't any for me."

"I never said it was a bad thing."

"I-I need to focus so go relax."

"But that would make me a bad house guest."

"You're fine I promise we can handle this."

"We always would cook together when it was just the two of us so we'll be alright. We appreciate the gesture though, right Eren?"

"Yes." The boy said lowly.

"You Jaegers are so persistent." He rubbed the back of his buzz cut while releasing a sigh.

"Go on now." Eren placed his hands along his lover's back, pushing to get Levi heading towards the other room.

"You two are so cute together." Carla said once Levi was finally out of the room.

"Cute?" Eren turned his face towards his mother almost instantly.

"The way he teases you and how you get all shy. You know he does it just because your reactions are just so adorable."

"No he does it cause he thinks it's funny. I have no idea why you would even suggest that we're cute. There is absolutely nothing cute about two platonic men teasing. Hell we're like fucking blood brothers from a caveman clan you know? There's absolutely positively nothing cute about that rough and tough shit. Pfft cute? I would never."

"Well..." Carla looked at his rambling son oddly before finding her voice once again.

"Im just glad you found another good friend, he really does look out for you. Don't you agree?"

"He does, I mean he also nags me when I don't wash my dishes or clean up after myself. He's like having another mom." Eren grumbled.

"Eren."

"Yes?"

"Have you happen to meet anyone special recently? You seem a lot happier as of lately."

"What? No! I mean no, you know that I'm happy just being with my friends mom."

"You know love it does this thing to you, it makes everything look beautiful even when its not. It's this reassurance when things go wrong in your life that as long as you have that important person by your side that everything else will be alright. I want you to have those experiences. I want you to know what being loved feels like."

"....Did you feel that way with Dad?"

"Very much so."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"No don't apologize, you don't ever have to apologize when asking about your father."

"You just always look sad whenever you talk about him."

"I just miss him, I'll never stop missing him."

"Do you think he would..."

"Go ahead dear you can ask me anything."

"Do you think he would be proud of me? Of the person I became?"

"He is proud of you Eren."

Eren was left speechless, unsure of what to say in response.

Carla only hummed as the silence grew, her smile gentle as she pulled and peeled.

"Everything is good from here all we have to do is wait while they're boiling in the pot."

"Hmm Levi was right, you do look like a good housewife in that apron." Carla stood back as she observed with a mirthy smirk.

"Eh? Don't join in with Levi!"

Having two people tease me simultaneously is more than I can even handle.

\------

"The mash potatoes are good."

"Really? Eren made them actually." Carla swayed with both hands over her cheeks as she smiled gleefully.

"You'd make a fine housewife for me."

Eren's eyes shot up before pulling his seat back to kick Levi underneath the table.

Levi was able to manage pulling his legs back while the younger was unknowingly only kicking the abyss.

"That's not the kind of compliment a man is looking for."

"I agree you'd make a wonderful housewife, apron and all dear."

"Mom! You have to fend for your child not join in with the enemy!"

"Aww Levi didn't mean any harm."

"Yeah I didn't mean any harm."

"I'm a burly, strong, hefty kind of man not some domestic housewife!"

"Ahh it's so lively today!" Said Carla

"You should be nicer to me on my birthday Eren."

"Wait today is your birthday?"

"Yes."

"Eren why didn't you tell me?"

"Eh?"

"Eren also bought me a present and even cake."

"You're just as sweet as always Eren!"

"I-It wasn't a big deal."

"What did he get you Levi?"

Eren shook his head from side to side.

"Um I can't really say."

"You have to tell me." Carla bored her gentle hazel eyes towards the older man.

"And Eren stop telling Levi no."

Eren jumped back slightly at how his mother was able to read the situation without her having to turn his way.

"I think Eren is a little embarrassed."

"Eren always gets embarrassed over these things."

"I-I have to fart!"

"Eren we're eating dear."

"I just felt like you both deserved to know that."

"I mean you could just fart in the bathroom and come right back if you wanted." Levi simply suggested.

Eren scoffed his lover.

"Never mind the feeling is gone now."

"I can't understand how that is less embarrassing for you."

"You don't have to understand, just don't say it okay?" The younger blushed.

"I'm sorry Eren I won't pry anymore. I was just really happy hearing how your friend talked about you."

"Don't say it like that, you don't have to apologize mom."

"And... It is your birthday so I'll look over this I guess."

"Levi laid his chin on both hands as he sent a small smile."

"So how's school been?" Carla suddenly asked to change the subject.

"Good for the most part I guess."

"Are you still unsure on what you want to do?"

"I'm not sure if I'm actually really good at anything."

"You're great at a lot of things Eren, it's normal to be unsure and even change what you originally thought you wanted to do. That's what college is for."

"What do you think Levi?"

"I never went to college so I don't really have a place to say."

"Of course you can I'm sure Eren wouldn't mind what you're thoughts would be on this."

"I think.... Eren can do anything he wants to do."

Eren was kind of thrown back at how simple and yet sincere his answer really was just then.

"So you think so as well."

"Yeah I really do."

Eren stuffed more macaroni and cheese into his mouth to camouflage the warmth he felt grow inside his chest.

"So are you interested in college at all Levi?"

"Not really... besides its a little too late for me."

"Too late? It's never too late if you ever are interested in going."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Have you even celebrated your 21st birthday yet?"

"I mean like ten years ago."

"Ten years ago?"

"Yes I'm 31 today."

Carla's face froze for those mere seconds. Her eyes unmoving and her smile as complacent as could be.

"You look so much younger."

"I get that a lot."

Eren could see the shock on her face, her cheeks going pink most likely from it.

"I feel so shy all the sudden, now that I realize I'm speaking to a fully grown man."

Really mom... and hear I assumed she'd be bothered with me being friends with an older man.

That's right if she knew we were actually dating she would definitely not be for it. First a man and then an older man to top it off.

How can I tell her in the most delicate way possible that I'm in love with a grown ass man?

I feel like I'm going to throw up.

"Eren are you alright?" Carla asked.

Eren almost instantly pushed himself away from the table heading towards the bathroom down the hall.

"He doesn't look too good." Levi stood up heading towards the restroom area as well.

"I'll go get some medicine for his stomach." Carla went the other direction towards the medicine cabinet.

"Eren." Levi knocked on the white colored door.

He could here as the younger was throwing up and coughing before it soon went silent.

"I'm fine."

"You're obviously not."

"I am really..."

"Open the door."

"I can't."

He leaned his forehead along the white panel as his larger hand held the golden knob tightly.

He then heard the knob click, indicating that the younger had indeed un locked the door. Levi decided to turn the object while the door only creaked slightly.

He found his younger lover on the floor next to the toilet. His arms folded around his stomach as heavy breaths would accumulate.

"I guess I'm not feeling too hot."

"I know."

Levi eventually squatted as elongated arms loomed and hung over his knees.

"You're more nervous than I originally thought." The older slowly raised both hands as he glided them along soft pudgy cheeks.

"You don't have to tell her."

"Yes I do."

"You're obviously not ready to tell her yet."

"But---"

"It's fine Eren. You don't have to tell her now."

"But you're important to me, she has to know how important you are to me. It doesn't feel right keeping you a secret."

"There's no rush. Who said it had to be today that she knows." Levi began patting the top of his head.

"Besides you fucking threw up just because you're this damn nervous."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Eren I brought you some medicine."

"Mom." The boy's eyes went soft at the look of his overly concerned mother.

"It was the food wasn't it? I knew it was too heavy."

"No." Eren shook his head as he smiled. It was me, I haven't been feeling well today actually.

Carla placed the back her palm underneath the brunet colored bangs.

"You don't have a fever..."

"Mom I'm okay, I actually feel a lot better now."

"Hmm well make sure you take this every four hours alright?"

Eren only shook his head, embarrassment soon caving in as Levi's amused smile crept and his eyes tantalizing with how they were teasing him.

"Go away old hag." The younger stuck his tongue out.

"Eren that's not nice, he was very worried and came in here to check on you."

"He's smirking at me!"

"Levi is just relieved that you're alright."

Eren sighed while trying to stand up now.

"Never mind." The younger puffed out his cheeks, eyes squinting with arms folded now.

"I'm glad you're okay." The seemingly gentle eyes and tender smile that only Eren could see made him only grow flustered now.

"I'm going to take my stuff upstairs!"

How can he make such a face?

My heart is pounding wildly

I really wanted to kiss him just then...

The boy slapped both his cheeks while shaking his head rapidly from side to side.

No! I mustn't fall for his suave, charismatic, and sadist ways!

He must be definitely up to something!

  
\-------

"Aww Eren is still too shy to tell me anything." Carla whined as she passed the washed plate over to Levi.

"Why do you think he won't tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Well... you finally told Eren how you feel right?"

Levi didn't respond while drying the multitude of dinner plates.

"He looks so much happier, as if he were in love." Carla smiled while eyes looked longingly.

"Did you two kiss?"

"I'm not gonna say anything."

Carla gasped into her hand lightly, almost as if she were hurt by the raven's words.

"Why?"

"I don't think I should..."

"You can tell me anything, I'm good with secrets."

"Nope I'm keeping these lips sealed."

"Aww you're no fun."

"....I didn't realize how much this had an affect on him, of how you would think of him as being gay. He's scared, nervous, and vulnerable..."

"Why would he be afraid to tell me?"

"I think... he's too harsh on himself, it's completely obvious that you would love him no matter what."

"Levi, that's why I'm happy he picked you. You really do watch over him."

"I'm not saying anything."

"And you're not denying it either, it's pretty much the same as admitting it dear." The brunet woman smiled into her hand.

"Aww don't get quiet on me now we have so much to talk about."

"Have you gone on your first date? Have you kissed? Did you have sex already?"

"Oi what kind of questions are these?"

"I'm just so excited, I want to know about Eren's love life since he's never been in a relationship before."

"Like does he blush whenever you compliment him? Or does he ever tell you how much he loves you on a daily basis?"

"... Yes and yes...."

"Eren must be absolutely precious when he's alone with you."

"Yeah..." Levi couldn't help but allow the smallest of smiles crept towards his lips.

"He must definitely be the bottom."

"I'm no longer discussing this."

"But I'm right, right? But... men like you sometimes like to be controlled in bed which would mean---"

"That would never happen."

"So Eren is the bottom."

The raven didn't bother to respond once more causing Carla to giggle while she proceeded on washing the next dish.

"Go check on him."

"Hmm?"

"Go on, go kiss and makeup."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"It's really no use Levi, I'm a mother I always know these kind of things."

Levi's eyebrow only rose in that moment.

"Now go on, I'll be waiting down here while you cheer him up. That's what you do for someone you love."

Levi placec the towel along the counter top before turning away while heading up towards the stairs.

"Carla."

"Yes?"

"I'll make him happy."

The older woman's eyes rose at the sudden proclamation.

She then smiled sweetly as she shook her head happily.

  
\-------

"Stupid Levi stupid Levi." The younger mumbled to himself.

"That's not very nice." Eren turned to find the older man leaning against the door with his arms folded.

Eren snubbed him as he refolded some of his clothes that were in his suitcase.

"And I even came up here to check up on you."

"No you didn't."

"Eren that really hurts." Levi placed his hand over his chest, his voice sounding sarcastic more then anything.

"You came to pick on me more."

Levi only strolled passed Eren, falling onto the full size bed on his bottom. His hands leaned along the cushion like mattress behind his back as long legs only hung.

"Maybe."

"Who said you can get all comfortable on my bed?"

"You know It turns me on when you get sassy with me."

"Don't get turned on!" The younger whispered harshly as he blushed.

"Ahh you even said I would make a good housewife for you." Eren slapped both palms over his face hiding his bashful like features.

"But it's true."

The older watched as Eren hovered slightly, his hands clenching to the area of his knees.

"Levi I don't know if I can tell her. If my mom rejected me I don't know what I would do."

"If she didn't approve, would you let me go?"

"No. I would never let you go." Eren said with haste while he instantly shook his head, his mind wanting to eradicate the mere thought.

The older grabbed for his wrist, reeling him towards his chest while his head hung over the raven's shoulder.

His fingers feel really good in my hair

And he smells so nice

And so warm

"Do you really think you're mother won't accept you if you tell her?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Cause it looks to me like she'll always love you and support you no matter what.

"I'm being so lame right now." Eren muffled.

"There's nothing lame about that."

His voice makes me feel so calm

Levi

I really thought love was never in the cards for someone like me

But the more I allow myself to be spoiled by you

The more I'm able to feel okay with being who I am.

  
Eren could feel cold hands suddenly slide underneath his shirt causing him to shiver slightly.

"Levi, your hands feel cold." The younger mumbled into the crook of his neck.

  
"Sorry."

He could then feel as hands began sliding and pulling away from plush skin.

"You don't have to move them..."

"Hmm?"

"Y-you can keep your hands where they were."

Levi went back to gliding palms and finger tips along Eren's back. He began slowly grazing his fingers causing a tickled sensation that caused the younger to curl into him.

"Don't worry I won't do anything." Levi murmured against his ear as raven hair tickled his cheek.

Eren couldn't put it into words, of how he felt relief and yet disappointment at the same time from that.

Levi then reached to kiss the bridge of his nose, the complacent feeling tender and comforting.

Eren squeezed his eyes shut, pinkish skin concealing tannish skin. And Levi's graze proceeded while the younger nearly becoming dazed from the soft tingles on his back.

"Eren whichever you choose, I'll still be here."

"....Can you go with me?"

"Mm." Levi hummed.

"Levi."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"A kiss as compensation will do just fine."

Eren leaned in with the little proximity they had left, pressing lips against the raven's.

"Another one will do."

Eren sent another peck that extended longer than the first time, his arms curving around Levi's neck whilst also giving little kisses along his cheek and neck.

"Can I stay like this, just for a little while?" Eren laid his head over the older's shoulder, his eyes in a haze like state from the gentle lingers and tickles that remained on his back.

"Sure." Levi leaned into Eren, causing his hair to compress along the pudgy cheek.

He smells so nice

Like lavender

Since the first day we met

You've always smelled like this

"Eren are you falling asleep?"

"No." The younger responded lazily.

"Yes you are."

  
Levi pressed his lips along the side of mused brunet hair.

  
"Let's go downstairs." Levi suggested.

  
Eren rubbed his forehead into the crook of the older's neck.

  
"Come on I'm sure you're mom is waiting on us."

  
The younger eventually raised his head as arms hung loosely from Levi's neck.

  
"I guess so."

  
Levi then gave another quick peck to his lips before giving a good slap to one of Eren's butt cheeks.

  
"Don't do that!" Eren whispered harshly with flushed cheeks.

  
Levi only laughed into his ear while Eren could only cover his face with both palms.

  
\-------

  
"Are you feeling any better Eren?" Carla asked

  
"Yeah." Eren shook his head.

  
"Eren I---"

  
"Mom there's something I have to tell you."

  
Carla's full attention was raised towards her son now.

  
Watching as Eren breathed while swallowing the lump that sat along his throat.

  
Levi on the other hand was already distracted by the mere visuals of the television set that were playing in the living room.

  
And as if caught by surprise Eren pulled for Levi's hand. His steely eyes looking lost for a second, before they found there calm.

  
The younger only squeezed as Levi also did the same, the reassurance that he wasn't going anywhere.

  
Eren could see as Carla's mouth hung open and her hazel eyes that were wondering towards enveloped hands.

  
"This... this is my boyfriend Levi."

 

 


	26. Handsome job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm fucking slow with these updates but just know I'm never dropping this fic. So even if it does take me forever to update I'm still always writing for Handsome Hands :D.

"Mom this... this is my boyfriend Levi."

Eren assumed that Carla's eyes that gaped and the looming silence that instantly grew was due to her state of shock. That her son, the only son that she beard was gay of all things. What disappointment he has brought on his loving mother. That he was not only fat but also gay. The look in her eyes, as if she she were at a loss for words trailed off faint lips. Eren would assume that this was that moment when everything would change. That his mother and his relationship would change. 

But what Eren received was far more shocking than what he could have ever imagined.

"It's about time."

"Huh?"

"It's about time you two got together. Do you know how many times I prayed at night over this?"

"I... don't understand."

"Oh this is so exciting! Now I can get pictures without being discreet anymore!"

"Mom you heard me right? Levi is my boyfriend, not as in friends but like in the gay kind of way."

"Oh sweetie... I always knew that you were gay."

Eren's bottom half almost lost all feeling before Levi was there to catch him.

"Eren." Levi called.

"You always knew..." Eren Could barely speak. 

"Mmm hmm."

"But..." Eren trailed off.

"I always thought you and Mikasa would end up together when you were younger. But you never showed much interest in girls. Do you remember when you were in eighth grade, there was a new boy in your class. You were so excited to meet someone who hadn't known you from elementary school. You actually became close friends, and you started bringing him over quite often. You were always blushing around him, the way you would smile when he'd sit next to you, and when he'd show you how to play the games he would bring over, you were so happy. You had the hugest crush on him, that's why you cried so much when he had to move two years later."

"I liked him?"

"You were so fragile, I didn't know how to comfort you at the time."

"But now I'm so happy you've found someone, someone who can make you happy."

"So you also knew about Levi...."

Carla didn't respond. She could hear the dejected voice her son carried when he spoke.

"I could tell even when you didn't. I've never seen your eyes light up the way they do when Levi is with you."

"This is so frustrating. I was so afraid of what you would say, if you would have been disappointed in me or not want anything to do with me anymore. I'm your only child I can't give you the things I wish I could."

"Why would you ever think that? I don't care if you like men or women, none of that matters to me. As long as the person you're with is good to you, that is my only concern. You're perfect just the way you are, I love you just the way you are Eren."

"Mom." Eren sniffled and rubbed his eyes with his forearm while his other hand squeezed for Levi's.

Levi smiled softly while eyes were on him. He squeezed his lover's hand in return as Eren tried to wipe the tears that threatened to fall.

"Mom."

"Yes?" Eren could hear the tenderness in her voice.

"Mom."

Carla smiled as she walked towards her son. Her slender arms were soon enveloped around his neck as she slid thin fingers through his hair.

"Eren." She petted the soft locks as she called his name. "I couldn't have asked for anyone more precious than you."

"And Levi." Carla used her free hand to grab the older man's. "Take care of him."

Levi sent a reassuring nod.

"Don't cry, you're gonna make me cry if you do." Carla pulled back, wiping his tears with her thumbs.

Levi suddenly wrapped his arms from behind, hugging him to where his cheek was pressed against Eren's profusely.

"L-Levi!"

"I'm comforting you."

"I have to get a picture." Carla's voice instantly went stagnant.

"Mom what are you doing?"

"Don't move, stay just like that."

"Mom!"

Levi's hold tightened so Eren was well aware that he couldn't get away so easily.

"Eren look at the camera." Levi simply instructed.

"No way." He said while prying and squirming his way out.

"Eren, I can't help it. My chest feels tight, like my heart is going to burst. I'm not familiar with this kind of happiness..."

Eren stopped struggling when hearing Levi say this. His cheeks flushed as eyes went soft yet docile.

The scent of lavender was irritatingly intoxicating while his own heart beat soon went wild. For those mere moments he almost forgot his own mother was even there.

A sudden flash then flickered as Carla had taken a multitude of shots.

"This is just perfect. Oh you two look so cute." Carla swayed from side to side doting on the pictures she had just taken.

"Levi give Eren a kiss on the cheek."

Levi did as instructed with Eren on the other hand appearing lost more than anything.

This is all happening so fast

Im so confused

I thought that the poeple I held closest to me would reject me

And yet everyone

Everyone has accepted me with open arms

Everyone is too kind

I don't understand

How I turned out to be so lucky

"Eren you have to kiss Levi now."

"W-what? No!"

"I promise you won't even have to look at them. These are for me and Levi's eyes only."

"No way!"

"Aww why not?"

"I-It's weird."

"Two men kissing isn't weird." Carla countered.

"Taking pictures of two men kissing is weird."

"It's beautiful. I know Levi doesn't mind."

"You don't know that."

"I don't mind."

"Levi!"

"What?"

_My chest feels tight, like my heart is going to burst. I'm not familiar with this kind of happiness..._

"Nothing." Eren's eyes went soft once again.

It was subtle

How the lines on his forehead softened

And how his lips played upward so very slight

Levi was truly happy

"Don't just stare it's rude." Levi mumbled.

Eren turned away flushed at how long he was observing his lover without realizing it.

"Who said I love you first?"

Eren nearly gasped before he could find it in himself to speak once again.

"Mom you can't just straight up ask me something like that!"

"It was definitely our Levi wasn't it."

"Our?" Eren raised an eyebrow.

"Eren do you not want to kiss me?" Levi suddenly asked.

"......" Eren bored his eyes towards Levi before turning his attention back to his mother.

"Mom I got you something by the way."

"Oh Eren you didn't have to get me anything."

"Are you ignoring me?" Levi slithered his way in front of Eren now.

"It's still in the car so I'll go get it."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" The older jingled his keys.

Eren only pulled on Levi's hand, tugging him towards the front door.

Once outside Eren pursed his lips firmly together before grabbing for Levi's collar. The younger stared as lips began to loosen, his bottom lip drooping while eyes suddenly went calm.

Eren then stepped on his toes as he kissed Levi, his plush lips pressing firmly with tenderness behind it.

The younger soon enveloped his arms around the older's waist, his face buried into his lover's chest.

"I can't believe I actually said it. My hands are still shaking." The younger said sheepishly.

Levi could feel Eren clenching at the back of his cardigan, his hands were still shaking from earlier. He could still remember gripping Eren's nerved hand as he spoke to Carla.

"You did good Eren. I didn't except you to tell her so soon actually."

"This isn't good." Eren mumbled into his abdomen.

"What isn't?"

"I love you so much. I feel like I could die right now. If I love you this much right now I don't know how I'll be able to live on the longer you let me stay by your side."

Levi lollingly pressed lips to his forehead, arms wrapped as he hummed in agreement.

"Eren... I really want you." Levi squeezed the younger as fingers were complacent along the back of his hair.

"I wanna do lots of dirty things to you."

"Like... what?" Eren muffled.

"I wanna kiss you, lick you, touch you all over." The older mumbled, barely gliding his tongue along the outer ring of his ear.

Eren's arms squeezed at Levi's waist now with his face burying into his stomach.

"If we were at home..." Eren said trailing off.

"Would you let me touch you?" Levi asked while hands glided along soft cheeks.

"If we were home... I wouldn't mind." Eren's eyes averted levi's gaze while tilting his head slightly.

Levi gave an exasperated sigh, throwing his head back before bringing it forward again.

Eren froze in Levi's closured embrace.

"Your mom is at the door isn't she."

Carla swayed her hips as camera shots were being taken of the two from the inside, her nitty grin that grew as she could finally revel in what she had adorned most.

Eren pushed Levi away, walking towards the window with eyes that stared with an ominous look as he bored fearlessly at his mother with a glint of warning in them.

Carla only backed away with a small chuckle before eventually running off.

Eren sighed as arms slumped. "Why does she turn everything into some spectacular event?"

"I want those pictures."

"Levi you're missing the point!"

\-------  
"You know your mom's reaction was pretty anti climatic." Levi spoke while reading one of his lover's mangas that were placed amongst the book shelf. His leg hooked over the other while laying across the plush cushioned bedding.

"Yeah... I was surprised at how well she took it, you know since she rambles about marriage and kids in my future consistently."

"That's what mom's do, they dream about their children having it all, wanting only the best for them. Well the good ones at least."

"I didn't think we were that obvious though."

Levi placed the manga down slowly, his eyes leaving an emotionless pit while they never left the younger.

"Eren... we're that kind of couple who acts super gay when ever we're together, like super duper gay..."

"No we don't!"

"Yeah we do. If our friends had seen us together more they would have caught on quickly."

"What does that even mean? Super duper gay?"

"You know, gayer than gay."

"How gay can someone get?"

"I don't know." The raven shrugged off nonchalantly.

"I give up trying to understand you."

"But you still love me."

"Don't get so cocky about it." The chubby boy blushed.

"But its true."

"I bet you probably love me way more!"

"Yeah I'm sure I do too." The older simply proceeded on opening the manga back to its place where he had last left off.

"This isn't as fun when you don't get embarrassed." Eren noted.

"You know... you read some fucked up shit by the way." The older diverted. 

"Oh you mean Deadman Wonderland?"

"Yeah, it's pretty good though."

The younger's cheeks rouged slightly. This moment had brought back memories of the days when he was first getting to know Levi; showing him the things that he was most passionate about and Levi taking an interest in those things that Eren had loved most.

"You can borrow them if you want."

"Seriously?" Levi rose his head as eyes glinted with interest.

Eren hummed while nodding in response.

"I have most of them actually, I'm only missing the last two volumes I think."

"Thanks, once I'm done with this you should recommend me some others."

"I have a ton I could recommend you! There's still so much anime I also want to watch with you too! I've been watching a lot of them recently and have been making a list for us unless you don't really want to watch them, I understand."

"I don't mind." Grey eyes smiled, observing his lover running ramped with his passions.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Are you sure? You really don't have to."

"I'm really sure."

Eren had pulled his cellular device out, eyes wide with mirth.

"I have to make a chronological list of the ones I want to show you first." Eren mumbled and rambled on to himself.

Levi latched to the younger's wrist, pulling him down onto the bedding with an extended arm that hooked around his neck to reel Eren right underneath his chin.

"Yeah we'll watch lots together." The grumbling and laze that came from his voice settled in as he proceeded to read.

"I won't distract you like last time." Eren curled into the neck that hovered over him.

"Really?"

Eren hummed playfully while nuzzling his nose into pale skin. His right leg also hung over his lover's, leaving them entangled with one another. The older began gliding his hand over the plush feel of Eren's hip, grasping the soft texture as he would squeeze between his palm.

"If you say so."

Eren's cheeks went pink, his buried face seeping deeper while the masculine lined hand played with the mailable flesh. Eren was secretly happy that Levi had seemed to take a liking to the younger's body as of lately. The way Levi would slide his palm beneath his shirt when he thought Eren was fully asleep or how he'd prolong his pecks and kisses against his lover's chubby cheeks. And as of recently the older had grown into a habitual habit of gripping and squeezing his hips and upper thighs, especially when they were in bed together.

Eren never mentioned to bring up the topic, feeling already as self conscious as he is, he'd prefer not to deter the subject of his weight, preferably acting as if his weight was nonexistent.

"Hm." The older shortly hummed.

"What?"

"Nothing, just stay like this, don't move."

"I wasn't." Eren's face heated the more his lover groped the excess of his thighs.

From the remainder of the afternoon the younger only laid against him, silent and still as he promised.

\-----

Levi pov

"Levi what size are you?" Carla asked.

"Large on the top." Levi simply answered.

"Perfect." The woman smiled mischievously.

"Why?"

"No reason in particular."

Levi eyed his lover's mother peculiarly, observing as she tapped away along the screen of her cellular device. Her eyes glistened and sparkled, while lips curved playfully.

"You know, it's probably better if I don't know."

"Mom which games did you want me to bring down?" Eren hovered over the staircase.

"Hmm you pick, I'm fine with anything honestly."

"Games?"

"Oh its a little Jaeger tradition. Its called the Game of Games."

"So I'm guessing there wasn't much thought put into the title."

"Eren came up with it when he was little; he, his father, and I made a bet that whoever wins the most games gets to have reign for the remainder of the night."

"Sounds promising. I shall participate as well then."

"Oh I'm so excited!" The honey eyed woman jumped sporadically.

"I do hope you win."

"Why would you want me to win?"

"Because I need a picture of you and Eren kissing!" She profoundly whispered.

"You know Eren is not going to be up for that."

"Doesn't matter in the rules of the Game of Games. You have to fulfill your end of the deal otherwise you'll have to take a punishment." Carla smiled once again.

"You know you're enjoying this too much." The older smirked.

Eren shuffled down the stairwell once again, boxes of board games and cards at hand.

"Okay I picked them all out."

"Come on now Levi let's go." Carla pushed Levi into the main living area.

Eren had laid the multiple mounts of boxes along the floor, pulling one up as he proceeded to set up the board and gaming pieces. His mother sat amongst the ground with arms folded, leaning onto the table as she smiled seamlessly while Levi sat along the lover seat instead.

"Mom I know what you're thinking."

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to throw the game for Levi am I wrong?"

"What on earth are you saying? Me throw a game? That is utter and complete nonsense my boy."

"I can see it all on your face mom..."

"I would never throw a game Eren. You know how competitive I am, I can't believe you would actually say that to me!" The hazel eyed mother whined.

"Mom..." Eren called, his eyes sharpened and voice that coaxed more serious then usual.

His mother almost immediately stopped, her barely wet eyes curved and her mischievous smile soon took place.

"I'm actually surprised you were able to see right through so quickly. My usually slow son is catching on much faster now."

"I'm not that slow!"

"I guess you have to be since Levi teases you so much."

Eren's eyebrows arched as he snapped his attention towards his older lover.

"I have nothing to do with this." Hands rose to prove his innocence.

"We'll see who's slow!" The younger puffed his cheeks.

Ahh fuck stop being so cute!

The raven ruffled at his bangs, the flush on his neck creating heat as he observed Eren and his mother bicker playfully.

"Let's just start the damn game." Eren's rosy cheeks exuded.

Minutes soon turned into hours, with staggering results on Levi's end of course.

"Oh no I have to go back three spaces again, well gosh darn it." His mother spoke mechanically.

"Just one more move!" Eren called with desperation.

"Move four spaces." Levi simply called out. "Ahh I guess I can slide down... Oh I guess I'm at the finish line..."

"Wow you won yet again!" Carla clapped and squealed.

"But how?... How when I was so much closer..."

The game really was pitted against the two lovers instead since Carla hardly even gave much effort to begin with.

"Oh Levi it looks like Eren and I are getting farther away from you the more we play." Sweet words played as she leaned her chin into her hand.

"But I didn't really do anything..." The raven pitted.

Eren leaned onto the furnished table, his breath barely heaving. "That was you not doing anything?"

"Umm I guess."

"Well Levi it looks like you get reign for the rest of the night."

Eren's fingers clenched to his knees, his lips that pursed together as eyes pierced downward fiercely.

Even Eren can't break this rule... Huh

Levi removed himself from the love seat, placing himself to the main couch next to Eren.

"What?" Eren asked as Levi's face suddenly grew closer within seconds.

"So You have to do whatever I say correct?"

"...."

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

Carla slothfully rose her camera as Eren's focus was purely on Levi.

"Don't move."

Eren clenched his eyes and lips on instinct as the older reeled in. A hand was suddenly brought to the top of the younger's head causing the boy to flinch before Levi began patting and rubbing the tousled hair with adoration.

"Eh? No kisses?" Carla mumbled to herself.

"You didn't think I was going to demand something unreasonable did you?"

"....I'm not a dog."

"I know you like it when I caress and pat your head."

"Stop getting all cocky it's not a good look on you."

"But it's true, I don't see you even putting up much of a fight."

"Because those are the rules..." Eren mumbled while unknowingly nudging his head slightly into the larger palm above him.

"This is just as good." Carla whispered, bringing the camera up ever so discreetly, reminding herself to turn the flash off as well.

"You know my birthday is almost over."

"I already gave you a present."

"I know, I told you I loved it remember?"

Eren's attention reeled back towards his mother, the vision of puppy eyes that dazed in bliss was the picture he saw.

"Eren don't just ignore me while I'm pouring my heart out to you."

"Huh?" Reddish cheeks presumed on the younger's face.

"You belong to me for the rest of the night."

"Don't talk like that in front of my mother!"

"Oh don't mind me sweetie, you are both grown adults."

"Mom are you blushing?!"

"Levi I'm entrusting you with Eren for the evening."

"I'll take care of him."

"I know you will."

"Don't discuss such topics like its a casual thing!"

"What are you talking about, who said anything about sex?"

"I can read between the lines you know."'

"Maybe you're actually over reading it." The older flexed back.

The house phone soon rang as Carla suddenly pushed herself up. She swiftly slid along the flat wooden floors with house slippers still attached as she picked up.

"Hello?"

Carla soon became fully engrossed with the number once she had realized that it was her Aunt who had called.

Eren's attention fell back to curved lips and a hand that curled its fingers over his along the cushions of the love seat.

"I want to come into your room tonight." The older whispered beside his crimson ear.

"But..."

"I won't do anything weird."

\------

Eren's hands kneaded onto the comforter as he sat onto his knees while Levi sat across from him in a criss cross fashion.

"Are you just going to stare at me the rest of the night?" Pink cheeks asked as eyes bored fiercely into the comforter below him.

"If I feel like it." Levi simply answered with a small smile.

"Well you can't sleep in here..."

"That's fine, I just wanted to see you."

"You can see me anytime."

"Hmm." Levi only hummed in response.

"....Did you enjoy your birthday weekend?" Eren slightly mumbled.

"You know I actually did." The older smirked. "But only because you made it enjoyable."

"I didn't do anything really." The younger brushed off nonchalantly.

"I can't seem to stop smiling. From the day you intervened into my life, I just can't seem to stop feeling so happy." Grey eyes bored off seamlessly.

Eren instantly leaped over, his arms spread to envelope his lover tightly. Levi hovered over, his eyes only aligned with the boy's back.

Teal eyes pulled back slightly, enough so their eyes could finally meet with Eren's arms still wrapped credulously around Levi's upper chest.

"Then I'll always try to make you smile and make you happy!" The younger spoke energetically.

Levi's eyes gaped before going soft the next. His hand ruffling the tumbled locks of hair before leaning lips onto his forehead.

"I'll hold you responsible for that then." He muffled over the tannish skin.

Eren instinctively rummaged his palms down his backside, gliding them over the older's thighs before reaching to his groin. His right palm pressing and grounding his cock that soon grew an outline along his pants.

"Eren what are you doing?"

"You know better than anyone what I'm doing." The younger tried to speak firmly but came out with a slight timid tone instead.

"You don't have to." The older breathed heavily.

Eren proceeded while eyes tantalizingly sparkled as he kissed Levi's chin.

"But I want to." He whispered.

The older grabbed for his wrist, tugging the vigorous hand away.

"Eren don't."

"It's not fair... You always make me feel good without any concern for yourself."

"I just wanted to take care of you..." Levi muttered.

"Well let me take care of you Levi. Let me touch you."

"Eren you're hands are shaking."

"I know, I'm just a little nervous."

"You're scared."

"No I'm not!"

The younger enforced his way back onto Levi's member, rubbing the tensed and growing erection.

"Does it not feel good?"

The older barely caught a glimpse of flushed cheeks and anxious eyes.

"It's not that."

"Then let me touch you more."

The scuffled way Eren attempted at undoing his belt made the older man's eyes soften, his lips once against pressing into the top of his forehead.

"Look at you, you don't even know how to take off a belt properly." The older spoke in the most endearing way before kissing his temple.

"I'm really trying..."

"You really don't have to force yourself."

"I want to touch you, I'm a man too you know." Eren rumbled winsomely

Once Eren was finally able to unravel the complex belt buckle, he watched and peered as the head of Levi's cock protruded slightly along the outer band of his underwear.

"So big." The younger whispered.

Levi only blushed profusely at the scandalous notion.

His finger dabbed the head tentatively with the other tugging the band beneath his shaft.

"Eren."

"If I mess up just tell me... Okay?" The soft spoken voice was too adorable for his lover's ears.

The warmth of Eren's hands found its way around the older's base with ease, each finger coiling attentively and palms that began to sweat and perspire.

Levi could feel the grasp as Eren rummaged in an upward, downward motion, slowly and firmly. His thumb that circled the tip and tugs inertly jerking harder.

Eren's eyes dazed docile towards Levi while lips proceeded to kiss his chin with affection.

"Levi does it feel good?"

The raven's head fell into the crook of Eren's shoulder, his arms that slowly curled around his neck.

Eren didn't realize how entranced Levi already was, with his lover that was even remotely touching him in such a way. The younger's hands fumbled before grasping his hold once again, with Levi's pecks and kisses that flourished the brunet's neck longingly. And Eren jerked the shaft faster, his grip tightening as he followed the tracks of Levi's uneven breaths.

"Levi tell me what you want."

"Don't stop..." He grunted huskily.

Eren's other hand combed the buzz cut of his lover's hair, licking the outer ring of his ear slothfully as the older tensed up, clenching the back of his sweater desperately.

"I love you." The youth spilled sweetly, his jerking becoming rapid and uneven.

Levi lifted his head somewhat before Eren grabbed for his chin in order to see the facade he'd make when in ecstasy. The Grey eyes that fogged and the lips he'd lick hungrily towards Eren made the boy's own erection all the more pulsating.

"I love you so much." Eren dotingly whispered over his lips.

"Fuck... that's really not fair." Levi huffed loftily.

Eren kissed his lips, pressing relentlessly of chaste pecks.

"I really want Levi to cum in my hand." Eren teased along the corner of his mouth.

His erection bigger then previous and flushed as pre cum trickled down his shaft, Eren ogled the straining cock, licking the older's structured collar bone before jerking his lover more securely.

"Do you want me to put it in my mouth?" Teal irises asked unsurely.

Levi raised the boy's chin, his hand that soon glided against his cheek and his tongue that ravished plump lips; licking from the very bottom lip to the top keenly as an invitation.

"Just kiss me." The older demanded.

Eren hummed sweetly into the warm pinkie organ, entanglement and saliva that endured throughout the duration of their passionate kisses.

Levi suddenly reached for Eren's own straining erection, palming the harden member with pressure.

"No." Eren moaned into his mouth. Tugging his hand away as Eren leaned forward, his tongue swirling the very ring of Levi's tongue.

"Let me make you feel good. Don't worry about me."

Levi was mesmerized by Eren's sudden dominancy, that even if the younger was unsure of what he was exactly doing it was still unimaginably endearing.

The older leaned his forehead into Eren's, their bangs meshed and tousled as noses grazed in a playful manner.

"Is it bad?" The rouging cheeks asked.

"No, it feels good." Grey irises muttered over his lips.

"I'm honestly so happy that you're touching me like this."

"I'll always touch you then, only me, only I can touch you..."

"Damn you being a little possessive makes me wanna to cum."

"Then cum already Levi, I want to see your cum." He kissed the corners of Levi's mouth, fumbling with his fingers due to being on edge.

"Grip a little harder."

"Like that?"

"Yeah." An exasperated sigh escaped between his lips.

His hips clenched and bucked into the firm grip of his adorable lover, feeling the very verge of his climax reaching its peak.

Eren licked and suckled the nape of his neck, encouraging the intense orgasm to splurge.

"Eren." He muttered softly as cum spurted in heavy doses all over his palm.

The younger was in a dazzling daze, that he was able to make his lover cum properly. That the mere sight of Levi's spillage was enticement in its own right.

The younger's thumb encircled the head, mixing the remnants of cum causing the old man to shiver within his hold.

"Shit." Levi clenched his teeth from the overly sensitive head of his shaft.

Eren slithered his hand over the member of his cock one last time, gathering the remains of spillage onto his palm. He eyed credulously before he dragged his tongue over the complacent area.

"Oi don't lick it." He latched to Eren wrist, a stream of cum dragging from his bottom lip.

The boy's eyes squeezed tightly from the peculiar dewy taste that ran along the very back of his throat.

"It's salty."

Levi placed his hand over his right eye, clenching onto the side of his bang whilst leaning his weight towards his knee. "I tried to tell you."

"But... It's Levi's so It doesn't bother me."

"Fuck kid I was seriously just gonna stare at you for a little while." He then aloud his body to fall atop of the plush bedding.

"Did it feel good at all?" Eren hovered over, his fingers clenching to the sides of Levi's sleeve.

"It felt really good sweet cheeks." His larger palm cupped the side of Eren's chubby cheek.

"I'll find a way to get better, I promise."

"Eren you're fine as you are."

The younger leaned down, there lips grazing before proceeding with lazed and slothful kisses.

"Levi, goodnight." He muttered ever so sweetly.

"Goodnight." The older smiled, pressing lips to the bridge of Eren's nose before pushing himself back up.

Eren followed the old man towards the entry of his bedroom door, leaning against the borders of the door as he observed Levi strolling down the hallway. The raven turned towards the elongated staircase, sending a wink and a blowing kiss towards his younger lover.

Eren only blushed as usual, clenching onto his shirt firmly from the many of butterflies that fluttered.

\-------

"Levi I thought you were sleeping in Eren's room tonight."

"He feels it's disrespectful to sleep together under the roof of his mother's house."

"Huh? Why is he being such a prude, I don't care if you share the same bed." Carla giggled.

"He has his morals, I find that attractive in its own way, so I'll let him have it."

"You know I want Eren to get married someday."

Levi fell silent, observing Carla's mannerisms and such.

"Do you think you'll ever want to marry him?"

"I never really thought about marriage..." The older leaned into his palm. "It has crossed my mind a few times, but I haven't met anyone who's caught my interest like Eren has."

"Well that's at least a good start." Carla leaned into the counter, her honey eyes curved with content.

"Eren will be upmost spoiled and showered with love Ms. Jaeger."

\------

"Levi."

The raven heard the faint whisper of his lover. His arm was thrown over his eyes and elongated body stretched along the main couch of Carla's living room. A small lamp was the only light source that seeped throughout the open space and his eyes squinted once woken up from his light slumber.

"Eren, I thought you went to bed."

"I was..." He proceeded to whisper.

"But when I went to check on you in the the guest room you weren't there."

"You went to check on me?"

"Of course... I wanted to make sure you were comfortable."

"I am."

"Then why are you sleeping down here?"

"I didn't mean to I just happened to doze off."

"Well come to bed."

"If it's not your bed then I'd rather just sleep here." A familiar smirk fell over the once emotion less facade.

"You know I would if I could." Eren smiled softly. "Honestly its getting harder to sleep when you're not there."

"Eren..."

"Hm?"

"...Did you ever have any dreams in life, of having a partner, marriage, children?"

Eren's eyes arose with interest.

"It's kind of embarrassing... but I used to imagine having a girlfriend, that I'd pamper her with love and she'd love me the same in return. But... once I figured that no one had an interest in me I just forced myself to stop thinking about it all together. I was settled on being okay if I was alone, I still at least had my friends. I stopped having lofty thoughts of love. Well until I met you."

"Funny I haven't thought too much about it until I met you." Levi also agreed.

"Do you like kids?" The older placed his fingers underneath the younger's, curling them as a prince would do for his princess. He mumbled over his fingers, lips pressed nonchalantly as he looked up at the younger boy.

"Not really..."

"So you wouldn't ever want a baby with me?" Piercing grey eyes and the rough silk in his voice entranced Eren almost instantly.

"A baby?"

"You would be the mama and I'd be the papa." The slurs of laziness peeked through lidded eyes.

"If it was with Levi..." The boy's cheeks flushed heavily. His tealish orbs tendered and heart that nearly melted from the mere suggestion. "I don't think I would mind..."

"We could name her Elizabeth. Since it's my sister's middle name."

"Levi are you being serious?" The flush of red had spread throughout to his neck, as palms began to perspire once again.

"And we could buy a small house on the outskirts of New York near your mother."

"Levi I think you're still really tired. You don't even realize what you're really saying." 

Levi slithered his arms around the younger's waist, venturing the curve of his back whilst the other palm was complacent along the back of his head; Pulling him down until his lips caressed the younger's ears tentatively.

"And when we tuck her in a night we'd each give her a kiss on the cheek, sending her mounds of love and affection."

"Levi..."

The older grumbled in a velvet like texture.

"If I was a woman, I could have all of your babies, I'd give as many as you wanted."

"I keep telling you you're fine as you are. Besides there are other ways."

"Levi now I can't possibly sleep." The younger nearly whined.

"Did I get you excited?"

"Excited?..."

"About the future, jeez my heads not always in the gutter brat."

"Of course! I'm too happy to even bother with sleeping now."

The older sat up, patting at the empty cushioned seat while eyeing his blissful lover.

Eren plopped right beside him, his head leaning along the lenient, broad like shoulder of the older.

The longevity of his finger tips tickled the top of Eren's palm while evened calm breaths fluttered the dark room.

"I want to meet your family."

"You already have, besides my stupid cousin."

"Wait when did I meet your family?"

"Hanji and my old friends that had attended her Christmas party."

"I still haven't met my little sister. And my father was estranged, I haven't actually spoken to him in years."

"Don't you want to meet her?"

"Yeah, I've actually been trying to plan on when it's the best time to go."

"You said she lived in France right?"

"Mm hmm." Levi hummed.

"That's far away."

"I know."

"When are you planning to go?"

"Around February most likely."

"...You have to call me at least once a day."

"Alright."

"And maybe you can skype me every once in a while."

"That's fine."

"And... You have to tell me good night and good morning everyday as well."

"Is that all?" He whispered as grey irises leaned over towards rouged ears.

"I guess that's it."

"Are you sure? Nothing else?"

"I'm really sure."

"You know you don't ask for much."

Eren only compressed his forehead more into Levi's shoulder whilst the raven's other hand was smoothing the bottom hairs of Eren's neck.

"I want a picture of you each day." Levi suddenly spoke.

"I don't really take pictures of myself..." Eren mumbled.

"And I want you to say I love you after every call. I'd also prefer if you stayed with me until I fell asleep."

"You're much more demanding compared to me." Eren noted.

"Because I want you to spoil me." The usual placid tone spoke.

"Well when you put it like that how can I possibly resist." The younger giggled sweetly.

\------

Carla carefully strolled along the elongated staircase, her puffy eyes she rubbed presumably before reaching the kitchen area to make herself a pot of coffee.

"Oh my..." The honey eyed woman crouched over the kitchen table, witnessing her doting son sleeping amongst the crook of Levi's neck. His mussed hair buried whilst the older's cheek compressed along the very top and their arms were of close proximity beneath the wool blanket in an indication of them holding the other's hand.

Carla jumped and whispered to herself exasperatedly, frantically looking for her camera before at least one of them had awaken from their serene slumber.

It was the same outcome as the last time they had visited, the two lovebirds cuddling and compressing for warmth unknowingly.

"Just a couple more." Carla dialed the lens, wanting a depict clear picture for her new photo album.

She tiptoed even closer, the sound of minuscule shots being taken from an approximate angle. Her eyes that glistened and danced playfully inside her mind. Why was she the one who felt like she was literally on cloud nine. As if she could get drunk on the mere thoughts of love, the pure and honest love that Levi had bared for her son.

"Levi would look good in white, but white would also look good on Eren... oh hell I guess the both of them can wear white." She mumbled to herself as  she encircled the multitude of pages within the bridal magazine.

"What about flowers... I know Eren likes the color pink, but he might get embarrassed if the others knew. Oh hell pink it is!"

"And then we need to invite everyone on Levi's side of the family. And then there's the venue and the food."

"Mom what are you doing?"

Eren rubbed at his blurred vision.

"Oh just planning your wedding."

"W-what are you talking about?!" The young boy whispered harshly.

"Hmm? Oh What flavors do you like sweetie?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"I'm listening. You know if we get this done now then by the time you get engaged we'll already be fully prepared."

"Mom!" He whispered once more.

"Mom, Mom... Mom."

Her honey eyes wide and full of mirth finally turned her direction towards Eren.

"You can't just plan a wedding without the other party's acknowledgment."

"Sure you can."

"Mom." Eren placed both hands gently along the slenderness of her shoulders.

"There's so many reasons. First of all I don't even know if Levi ever wants to get married, let alone believes in marriage. Second of all I can't really imagine him wanting to marry me..."

"What do you want to do?" Carla slithered her tendered hands into his, her motherly smile nearly the most comforting thing in the world.

"I... I want to always be with Levi."

"That sounds like more than enough reason to me."

"We've only been dating for almost a month we shouldn't even be talking about this!"

"I'm not saying it has to be now. It can be one year, even three years from now, but I do want you to marry and have a family of your own. I know this wasn't in your plans and I'll support whatever you do choose. Just at least think about it for me?"

"Marrying Levi and having his babies sounds like a very far fetched dream." The younger muttered and blushed.

"Hmm it sounds like a wonderful dream." His mother hummed while wrapping arms around her son's neck.

"Lets stop... if we keep talking about this I might get really depressed."

"Okay Eren I'll stop." Carla sighed.

"Is Levi still asleep?"

"Yes, I tried not to wake him since he's a light sleeper."

"Well wake him up, you're already leaving me tonight anyways."

"Mom are you pouting?"

Carla snubbed towards the younger boy. Her arms crossed and chin raised with a prominent posture to her small lenient frame.

"I actually like being alone. Gives me time to think you know."

"Aww don't pout mom, I already feel bad as it is."

"Why can't you stay longer?"

"Well Levi has to go back to work."

"But you don't"

"I have a job too Mom."

"Wait when? I told you no working while you're in school."

"I know, I just wanted the extra money."

"I'll give you the extra money."

"I feel weird taking money from you Mom."

"Why? You're my son, There's nothing weird about it at all."

"You already give me enough as it is."

"Eren quit your job."

"I'm not gonna quit my job Mom." Eren sighed with an exasperated smile.

"Well then I'll have tocome by you more often." Carla swayed from side to side.

"That's fine."

"Good. Well then!" Carla clapped both hands together cheerfully, her dazzling smile and honey eyes soon followed the kitchen area where she resumed to make her pot of coffee.

\-------

"Mom didn't take us leaving to well."

"You should visit her more."

"You just made me feel worse."

"I'm just saying you should make more time for her is all." The older shrugged. "I'll even drive you there if you need a ride."

"Okay." The younger content at Levi's insisting.

"Fuck this traffic sucks ass." He then grumbled underneath his breath. His chin leaning into the steering wheel while his back crooked downward.

Eren giggled to himself, of how his lover represented that of an 80 year old man just then.

"What?"

"Just imagining you as a really old grumpy man."

"Huh? That's pretty random."

"You look like one right now."

"You're really gonna get me depressed." Levi tapped the stirring wheel, his eyes placid and calm.

"I wouldn't worry, I think I have a thing for older men." The younger simply admitted.

"Don't go looking at other men. You're eyes are only for me."

Eren's cheeks flushed from his lover's possessive nature, making his heart race all the more.

"You can't look either." His hands squeezed itself.

"You don't need to worry about me, I'm a faithful man."

"I'm not worried..."

Eren's cellphone then buzzed along his side pocket.

 **Hanji**  
Yo Eren this is Hanji!

 **Eren**  
Hey Hanji whats up? :)

 **Hanji**  
Can you come by the shop tomorrow?

 **Eren**  
Umm sure that's fine. But I have work tomorrow.

 **Hanji**  
Oh that's fine I had it already taken care of for you. And 3:00 will be fine ;D.

 **Eren**  
Oh... well then I guess three is alright :3.

 **Hanji**  
AWESOME! Oh and don't tell Levi...

 **Eren**  
Why?

The spastic woman never responded during the duration of their drive, leaving Eren wondering aimlessly and sorts.

\------

Eren pov

"Darling you came." Hanji called haute while wrapping her arms credulously around the boy's shoulders.

"Soo how do you like your job?"

"It's okay." Eren shrugged. "It's pretty disgusting for decent pay, the people don't bother me unless they need my assistance in the kitchen."

"Hmm, well Pixis has told me how hard of a worker you are." The smile of radiancy spewed between her lips.

"At least he notices."

"Of course he does, he says you're one of his best workers! But sadly he's closing shop."

"Wait what?"

"Business hasn't been the greatest as of lately. He's decided to pull out and sell the property before things get too bad."

"But that means I'm out of a job..."

"And that's where you come in munchkins."

"...." Eren bored blankly towards the woman who swung her feet as her bum elongated amongst the counter space.

"How about you work here for me."

"Me work for you? Wouldn't I kind of slow you down?"

"Nonsense! Besides I would have given you a job sooner but you wanted to surprise Levi right? Besides we have one of our ladies who's due in a few weeks. She worked back of the house and will be out for another six weeks on top of that."

"I would really like to work here to be honest."

"Great then you're hired!" Her feet swung one last time before she landed onto her feet. Her arms that opened as she skipped around the chubby boy fluttering.

"Here put this on." The eccentric woman grabbed for a soft colored grey, the apron she had raised over his head and then had him tie around his waist.

"Oh it looks so good on you." She also threw a baby blue colored apron over her striped lilac button up and white cropped skinny jeans.

"So first things first I'm gonna have you help with prep, cleaning, and running the register. You'll be rotating shifts with the others while Levi, Petra, and Mike bake the majority of our bakery items."

"Wait Hanji---"

"I already have your schedule for the week. I know you have school Mon-Thursay from 8-12. My schedule will never collide with yours and if you need any days off just let me know ahead of time, even though I'll need you here at least 80 percent of the time."

"Yes Mam!" He saluted his now present manager/CEO of the very establishment he will be suddenly working at.

"You'll definitely be a good fit for Sweet Flower. You know the reason why we're so popular is because we cater to each of our customers needs. And I don't only mean our sweets if ya know what I mean." She winked animatedly.

"You don't mean.... this is an underground sex trade or anything..."

"Oh God no! Eren! What in the hell to you take me for!" She nearly fell short to her knees at Eren's sudden assumptions.

"No sweetie we cater to both men and women, both gay and straight, tall, short, lean, heavy and all of the in between. Our bakery is based on visual aspects, not only our food but our workers as well. We need more variety my dear and you cater to a specific group."

"Me? What group could I possibly cater too?"

"Oh women and men. Woman and men who adore a good looking chubby man. You're very clean, well dressed, and well maintained. You also have an attractive face and beautiful eyes. You're innocent personality and oblivious nature is just the icing on the cake!"

"Why is this starting to sound like a host club?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm looking for! Adorable host club meets sexy bakery shop. Or is it the other way around..."

"This is Levi's apron by the way." The woman added

"I'm wearing Levi's apron?" The young boy couldn't help but want to sniff the very tops and straps of the soft greyish texture.

"I'm changing the shop a little bit. The colors will be all pastels with each colored apron representing the worker's color sxheme. I'm debating if I should have you in a pastel green to bring out your eyes or a soft grey to match Levi's."

"Does Levi know about any of this?" The flushed cheeks that reminisced along tannish skin played colorfully.

"Nope. And he's not going to know alright?"

"But I don't want to intrude in his space."

"I'm sure he won't mind. He actually should be happy, he'll get to see you all day now."

"I don't know..."

"You know I'll tell you a little secret." Her slim finger fell over playful lips that puckered. Her face looming and becoming all the sudden more seductive and appealing than previous.

"I'm gender fluid. Sometimes I feel like woman while other days I feel like I have a little dick in my pants. I enjoy both worlds, I enjoy the freedom of New York City, of getting to be whomever I want to be. I want to create a place like that here. Where the things people like or are into aren't judged nor discriminated. I want everyone and anyone to be accepted and feel beautiful while they eat my delicious sweets."

"Do you have a problem with what I stand by?"

Eren only shook his head sporadically.

"I'm so happy you can see the vision I see!" Her hands pressed together with a lovely soft smile that made her even prettier than ever.

"Hanji, I've never seen you dressed as a man before." The boy spoke up shyly.

"That's because I always do so outside of work. But I want to attract all kinds of customers! Not just busy mothers and cute teenage girls anymore."

"It sounds like a really good idea." Eren smiled genuinely.

"You really think so? I think Levi won't like it very much."

"Why not?"

"Well we're also featuring a catering service, you know just us serving the guest our pastries, sitting and talking with them, make the girls and boys give us a little squeal."

"You mean like a maid cafe?"

"Yes! Oh how glad I am to have someone else who understands the Japanese culture."

"Well I'll stay in the back."

"Nope! You have to go out there too. When we do shift changes you'll have to serve our guests, especially if they have special request."

"Hanji, thank you so much for this wonderful opportunity but I don't think I'm cut out for the new job requirements of this job." He politely bowed.

"Yes you are honey bunches. You just don't realize you're full potential yet." The four eyed woman stuck out her tongue with a tauntingly wink.

Her delicate fingers rose the lowered chin, causing Eren's eyes to meet hers.

"I'll show you you're true potential Eren whether you want it or not." Her eyes sharp were like a feline and yet soft as an innocent kitten.

"Besides the pay is much better over here."

Hanji observed Eren's uncomfortable state, the thought of extorting his body to others was practically unimaginable to him.

"Mike is going to help me pick out new paintings later today and Oulo is gonna paint the tables different pastels. I'll actually have Petra train you for now until I can get these chairs moved out."

"Petra!"

The petite auburn woman stepped outside in a baby pink apron. Her lashes were curled and  
a deep red lipstick was applied that made her fair skin pop.

"Petra can you please show Eren around. He's going to be our new asset to Sweet Flower."

The youthful woman fell silent, her eyes almost glaring as she faintly bit her lip.

"Sure..."

"Hey." Eren awkwardly spoke.

"I remember you, you were at the Christmas party right?"

It was only a few days ago of course you remember me...

"Yeah um I was with Levi, he introduced us."

"Oh yes I remember now, I'm sorry I had almost forgotten since I had a few drinks that night."

"It's fine, no worries."

"I'll show you around the back of the kitchen."

Petra walked at a faster pace, causing Eren to nearly struggle to catch up behind her."

"These are the four main freezers where we store our cold items. We make our dough and toppings over here. Our storage for utensils is up under the island area. Spices, sugar, and seasonings are inside the dry storage. Our dishpit is over here and when the dishwasher isn't available we wash our own dishes. Press the purple button to turn on and the blue button to turn off. Over here is our oven, we also have four of them, each button is labeled of what item to make and our ice maker is along the bottom beside the walk in cooler."

Eren was very overwhelmed, he felt as if Petra was intentionally giving him a crash course just to get the training basis out of the way. He felt if Hanji were teaching him he'd have a more thorough run down of how everything works and the proper procedure of the back kitchen area as a whole.

"Eren."

"Huh?"

"You need to pay attention, we can't have anyone slowing us down once we re-vamp the shop."

"Now do you know where to find the rags and sanitizer water?"

"... No."

Petra sighed as her eyebrows scrunched, her index finger and thumb scrutinizing.

"It's over behind the dish pit."

"Okay."

"Hanji I'm finished." She stormed out, the two flimsy white paneled doors swung as Eren stood beside the island by himself.

"You showed him everything already?"

"Yes."

"Did you explain how everything works?"

"Yes Hanji, now I have other important things I need to get done so we can re open this weekend."

"Eren I'm going to have you just watch us for the next few days alright. Do you know how to run a register?"

"I have little knowledge on the register to be honest."

"That's alright hun I'll show you."

"Alright."

"Eren are you okay?"

"Yes!" Eren answered instantly with a smile. "I'm really excited to work here, I'm just a little nervous."

"Aww you're just too cute for my little heart!"

\------

Levi had brushed Eren's hair back, sending a tendered kiss along his forehead before heading out to work. He had not been in much favor of Hanji's newest concept. The gays, weirdos, and fetishes wasn't the problem at all, actually he had welcomed the idea full heartedly. It was only the second half that had ran his patience thin. Entertaining and chatting with the guests, serving and sitting with the flaunting of the many people around him. It all sounded just fucking awful.

"Fuck Hanji why can't I just stay in the back?

"You know why."

"You know I'm not good with talking to customers."

"Well we get to learn something new everyday don't we."

"I'm not doing it, I'm staying in the back."

"You'll get major tips out of it."

"Fuck tips, I already live comfortably."

"Fine then! I already have new staff coming in anyways."

"New staff?"

"Someone's gotta entertain the guest." Hanji winked as one leg went up from behind.

"Hanji how many tables do we have reserved for today?" Nanaba marked along the thin lavender pad.

"So far six."

"Four are reserved for Levi. One is reserved for Petra and the last one is Eren."

"When did we get teddy bears on our aprons?" The tall raven muttered.

"Oh I upgraded, aren't they cute? They're the popular Japanese Rilakuuma bears!"

"Rila what?" Levi almost sounded annoyed at this point. "Mine is soaking in a fucking bath  
tub."

"Oh Levi you have four reserved tables for today."

"I'm not going to show up."

"Do you like your job?"

"...."

"Alrighty then I'll see you on the floor honey bunches." Hanji reached up sending air kisses  
to each side of his cheek before galloping away.

"This is so fucking stupid." The raven grumbled unpleasantly.

"Eren's scheduled for 9:00 right?" Mike asked while mounding the dough.

"Yep, I'd appreciate if you could show him around one more time if you don't mind."

Mike only nodded in reciprocation.

"Two platter samples of our strawberry cheesecake needs to be served in five minutes."  
Petra bursts between the two translucent doors that swung freely.

"Levi." Hanji called.

The old man mumbled what was most likely curse words as he grabbed for the two handsome sized platters.

"Serve with a smile sweetie."

"Die."

\------

Mike sniffed at his collar, catching Eren completely off guard and causing his movements  
to stiffen as The scuffled blonde smiled keenly.

"Right this way."

Eren clutched the strap of his bag onto his shoulder as he followed the peculiar man.

He was asked to wear a pressed white button up that was un buttoned towards the collar  
bone area. His pants were to be black jeans and accessible black shoes as well. When he  
was baking and running register he would wear their Sweet Flower apron that was  
adorned of pastel colors and Rilakuuma bears along the chest area of the apron. When on the floor they are to change, for men they are to simply add a vest or sweater vest, dress up sweaters or cardigans, or a different colored flannel of a soft playful color to match the  
feel of the shop. As for woman they are to where the same attire behind the register and  
behind the kitchen. As for on the floor they are to either change into a fun casual or  
playful like dress or they can also wear similar attire as the men as well.

"Hanji had asked me to run everything down with you once again before we start training you on the register."

Eren smiled somewhat. He was worried since Petra rushed through the walk through  
process only the day before.

"Thank you, that would help very much."

"Eren why is your shirt buttoned all the way?" Hanji barged through the kitchen area.

"Oh well it didn't look right unbuttoned on me."

Her hands complacent on her hips as she bit her lip, her eyes scanning the stiffness Eren carried.

"I like it. It makes you look more dapper. You can keep it buttoned. Oh and here."

Hanji had tossed the grey colored fabric towards him.

"I was gonna go with green but it wouldn't do justice for your eyes since it was so pale. Plus I think the grey actually looks nice on you."

Eren opened the folded texture, a picture of a bear eating a pink sprinkled donut was in hand whilst frosting was stuck along the side of his mouth.

"Go ahead and put it on. Mike will show you how to run the register."

"Alright." Eren simply complied.

\-----  
  
"Levi let me help you take the other platter." Petra swooped beneath him, pulling one of the dishes with ease as she smiled.

"Thanks Petra."

"I know you hate talking to customers so I'll try to help take off the load."

"Don't worry about me, you should look out for yourself more."

"There's nothing wrong with lending a friend a hand or two. Here I'll take care of these, you go do what you do best in the back."

Levi couldn't help but smile, how grateful he already was that he could slither out of this annoyance with such ease.

"Will do, I owe you one."

Petra only smiled back before turning away. "I'll hold you up to that."

Levi shuffled towards the barring crowd that only grew, within the next hour. Heading towards the front he could barely see Mike along the front counter of the register.

"If they pay with a card press Authorize first."

"Okay."

"Then you give the customer their receipt and ask them to sign."

"Um would you please sign this receipt?"

"Aww he's so shy." The group of teenage girls awed.

"And would you like a copy?"

"No thank you." The young teen smiled.

"What's your name? We've never seen you here before."

"Eren. I don't have a name tag yet but I should be issued one soon."

"Will you be one of the servers as well Eren?" Another girl from the same group asked.

"I highly doubt it."

"Why not?" The females pouted.

"I don't think I'm cut out for that kind of thing." Eren blushed and smiled off shyly.

"That's not true! We're going to request you as our server the next time we come back."

"Oh no you REALLY don't have to do that."

"He's so cute in a teddy bear like way."

"Aww look even the bear on his apron is adorable, its eating donuts."

"Can you wear the apron when you sit with us?"

"He sure will my beautiful ladies!"

Eren jumped from Hanji peering out of thin air.

"We can book a reservation now if you like."

The group of girls agreed in unison, nodding their heads at one another.

"Can we do next Friday?"

"Friday is perfect, Eren doesn't have any classes that day."

"But---"

"We'll see you ladies at 2:00 next Friday then."

"Thank you! We'll see you next Friday Eren." The teens waved off with brightly lit smiles and little giggles that followed pursuit when they left.

"Yes Eren you did it!"

"But I didn't do anything."

"You being you is everything Eren!"

"Eren?"

The younger turned almost instantly at the all too familiar voice.

"Levi... uh... hi?"

"Why are you here? And what are you doing running the register?"

"Umm..."

"I offered him a job. I also told him not to tell you since you'd most likely refuse."

"Hanji you said Levi would most likely be fine."

"Most likely isnt guarantee."

"Eren we have more customers." Mike tapped along his shoulder.

Eren immediately turned back.

"Would you like to pay with cash or credit?"

"Thank you, that'll be 23.49"

"Thank you for shopping at Sweet Flower where our Sweets will warm you up to your hearts content." He smiled whilst the slogan rolled off his tongue sweetly.

Levi observed and watched his adorable boyfriend smiling and communicating with the other customers with such ease. Monitoring Eren's interactions, of how focused and driven he was to wanting to understand everything around him.

"Mike where are the coffee buttons?"

"Click over here and there's a button called coffee/beverages."

"Will that be all?" Eren asked the male customer.

"Okay that'll be 16.99."

"Levi I need you to bake the stuffed croissants."

"Levi."

"Yeah yeah I got it."

"Hanji why didn't you tell me you wanted to hire Eren?"

"Because if I had given you a choice, my chances would have been more unlikely."

"You should have told me. This is a fast pace environment for him."

"You don't think Eren can handle it?"

"I'm saying that it could be too much for him to handle, especially the amount of stress that comes with it."

"I commend you for worrying about him, but Eren can handle his own. He needs to be pushed to his limits if he ever wants to grow to become the man that he wants to be."

"Hanji... I can't have them seeing how adorable he really is, I mean that apron alone does strange things to my heart."

"Ha! I knew it! You're true intentions have revealed itself! What happened to wanting to  
show him off to the world?!"

"I change my mind."

"Eren needs to see his true potential Levi. It'll build his confidence, it'll help him communicate with others better. It'll introduce him to many kinds of people he never knew of before."

Hanji placed her hands along the thin curve of her hip.

"If it makes you feel any better Eren refused at first. He didn't want to pry in on your personal space, thought he would be intruding pretty much."

"That's dumb, If anything it'll be more distracting since I'll get to see more of him now."

"That's what I told him!"

"But I'm so proud of him, he's already booked another group for next Friday."

"Booked?"

"You know for our new host service."

Levi looked over towards the elongated line. The genuine smiles of their customers when conversing with Eren.

"I would definitely recommend the macaroons If you're looking for a sweet but lighter texture." The boy smiled.

"Really? I'm glad I bought some then." The customer smiled in return.

"Please let me know how you like them, feedback is always encouraged at Sweet Flower."

"Yes I certainly will be coming back. Thank you again."

Eren waved towards the older woman before ringing up the next in line.

"Excuse me ma'm."

Hanji turned her direction towards the young beautiful girl.

"I was wondering if I can book with that guy that's on the register." She requested shyly.

"Oh do you mean Eren sweetie?"

She nodded faintly as cheeks rouged along fair skin.

"Of course love, he's quite the charmer don't you think?"

The brunette only nodded once again.

"Tell me what day works for you?"

"Do you know if this Tuesday would be alright?" Dopey brown eyes asked.

"Of course hun, how does 3:00 sound?"

She shook her head as a beaming smile played amongst her face.

"Alright sweetie you're set, we will see you on Tuesday."

Levi bored, folded arms with eyes that sported a hidden glare in them.

"Aww this is great Eren's going to become quite popular around here."

"How does this host thing exactly work?"

"Oh it's all just in innocent fun. Just consist of entertaining the guest, serving and conversing with the group or person who had booked with you. Maybe some innocent flirting and sweet words, a way to treat and swoon the girls and boys while they eat our bakery items pretty much."

Levi only hummed with unpleasantness whilst hands combed throughout his bangs. Eyebrows scrunched that also caused lines to fall along his forehead.

"You know if you don't fix that face of yours you'll have horrible wrinkles when you get old."

"That's fine, Eren will still love me."

"But it's such a waste of a pretty face." Hanji patted at his cheek before turning away.

"Eren are you alright over here?"

"Hm?"

"Eren is a natural." Mike simply imputed.

"Oh really now."

"I'm not a natural at this at all. I think being around someone as beautiful as Levi and forcing myself to speak properly to him has helped subside my nerves around others, that's all."

"I guess Levi was useful in other ways besides just his dick." Hanji spewed with laughter.

"What did you say about my dick?" The older man growled beneath his throat, his palm clawing at the top of her head.

"Oh Levi I assumed you had left already." The spastic woman rose her hands up in surrender.

"Nope decided to stay behind just in case you were talking shit." He gritted between teeth.

Mike suddenly sniffed at Eren's shoulder, collar bone, and follicle. "Levi hasn't fully claimed Eren yet."

"Mike whatever you got goin on in there is fucked up." Levi lollingly rolled his sleeves back up, heading towards the back area of the kitchen to make his stuffed croissants.

Mike smirked, his eyes lazed, posture lax and unmoved.

"Eren your doing great, I'll come check on you later okay?" The four eyed woman said softly.

"Thank you." Was all Eren said in reciprocation.

"Levi I can help you with that." Petra merged through the swinging doors.

"It's just stuffed croissants, it won't take me long to make."

"Are you sure?"

"You're the one who needs help, making yourself run ragged for others." The old man tsked under his breath.

"I don't mind if it's for you." Fingers collided and fumbled unsurely.

Levi was well aware that Petra still barred feelings for him, ever since they dated in high school he always knew.

The way she blushed and smiled softly, how her eyes would glisten and her voice would tread lighter than usual. It was all too painfully obvious.

"Levi if you need help with anything just let me know."

"I know." Placid eyes spoke as he planted a hand along his hip. His smile was soft, yet sincere as he on looked her petite stature.

"Thanks." The raven said before turning his attention back towards his work.

\-------

Small special POV

I don't understand why he picked you when he had me

I'm beautiful

I can hold my own

I am not weak

I am not kind

But with him

I want to give him the only shed of kindness I have left in me

I don't understand why he chose you

Of all the women and men in the world he could have had, he chose you

Well aren't you special...

"Would you like me to box up your cake for you?" The boy smiled.

Her eyes were sharp and glared from the very corners.

I know I rejected who were, but I can accept you now

I can accept all of you Levi

I can look over the things you've done

The things you did

I miss the way you touched me, like no other man had

The way you were gentle and passionate when we'd have sex

And you're kisses had me weak to my knees

Maybe it was because you played both sides that you knew what a woman wanted the most

But the minute I rejected who you were

I was filled with regret

Because you were still you

Beautiful and strong

Mysterious and cold

Yet Kind and gentle

_Petra lets breakup_

The words still play in my head sickly

I was a stupid woman

I was a shallow woman

But you were always kind

Even after I rejected Who you were...

\---------

"Eren your 1:00 will be here soon, Mike will take over register while you get changed."

"Oh... okay."

Hanji placed her hands over his shoulder, guiding him towards the back of the employee bathroom area.

"Oh no need to change they said they prefer to see you in uniform." Hanji paused as she brushed off his apron.

"Turn around hun."

Eren stood complacent allowing Hanji to fittle with his hair as she picked up the few strands between finger tips.

"I know!" She shuffled through her messenger bag.

A container of hair gel and mousse was brought out, she poured the product  
onto her palm and pulled the strands gently as she styled.

"Damn everything I touch turns to gold I swear."

"Go ahead turn around."

Eren's hair was parted off with one side holding more than the other. The greater part was swooped handsomely while the smaller section was swooped towards the back.

"You look dashing baby." She leaned in kissing his cheek before sending him out.

"It's only 12:45 but I don't doubt that he's not already here waiting patiently."

"He?"

Eren walked out, his steps feeling smaller and smaller as he approached the curved booth.

It's such a big booth for just one person to book.

"Hello my name is Eren I will be your private server for today." The younger refused to look, only opening his small pink pad so he could take orders.

"I knew you'd look cute in your uniform."

Eren slowly rose his head. "Erwin!" The younger elated.

Erwin waved with his charming smile he always carried.

"Oh I'm so glad it was you, I was super nervous just now!""

"I wanted to make sure I was your first special guest."

Eren's shoulders fell, the odd comfort he felt whenever he was around Erwin was somewhat strange for him. Maybe because he knew that Erwin truly did like every part of him, just the  
way he was.

"Let me get you something to drink to start out at least."

"Hmm can you do an almond green tea latte?"

"Yes of course, I'll bring that right out to you." His cheeks went pink as eyes doted softly.

He then strolled over towards the drink station, leaning in before making his request. 

"Petra can you make an almond green tea latte?" The chubby boy requested.

Petra only snatched for the stack of plastic cups, her eyes never meeting his as she swiftly mixed and added the whip cream and sprinkles delicately on top.

Eren stood there awkwardly, holding the small pad against his chest before she nearly  
slapped the drink amongst the counter top.

"Thank you."

"...."

Eren grabbed for the drink, walking back towards Erwin's table and placing the drink down in front.

"Um would you like to start out with any of our new bakery items?"

"Come sit with me."

"Oh Okay."

"That apron is too adorable, the bear reminds me of you."

"I really like these aprons and the bear does look kind of like me I guess, I do love donuts."

"I also really like what you did with you're hair, it matures you a bit."

"Ahh thank you, Hanji actually did it for me, I'm kind of diggin it." The brightly smile  
protruded.

"So do you like it here so far?"

"Well this is my first official day but I enjoy it a lot more than my old job. The people here are a lot more friendly too."

"Hanji did an amazing job with her re vamp, it's more dainty and feminine looking than  
before though." Erwin laid his chin into his palm.

"Well I'm happy you came to see me, I feel less nervous, you can kind of be my practice run."

"Sure I don't mind." Erwin sipped his green tea through the emerald green colored straw.

"How has work been coming along? Has the developments of the new Kingdom hearts game been doing well?"

"Ahh its going, it's taking forever for them to just officially release it. All those Final Fantasy games keep delaying its release. The buyers are growing anxious and tired, their patience is running pretty thin."

"I'll wait patiently, as long as it takes. You guys put so much work into your games, they  
need to understand that the reason why they're so good is because of the time and  
effort your team puts into each one."

Erwin smiled hazily. "I wish more of our buyers could be more understanding like that."

"Well don't worry about them, just focus on yourself and your company. Thats all you can do right?"

"I already feel more calm since I came here." Erwin sighed.

"I'm glad you feel better somewhat. Why don't I get you something to start off with at least since you're here."

"Hmm could you tell Hanji to just give me a little of everything."

"Everything?"

"Well of the bakery sweets at least."

"Alright, I'll get those for you."

"Thank you Eren."

Eren once again swooned over from his table towards the bakery section of the shop.

"Hanji." Eren now leaned against the very tops of the glass counter.

"Erwin says he wants a little of everything in the bakery section."

"Oooh I love how Erwin goes big or goes home on everything!" The four eyed woman  
clapped.

Hanji pulled out the multitude of displays onto an array of silver trays.

"Petra go help carry these trays out with Eren."

Petra only sighed with annoyance before lifting the two trays.

"Thanks Petra." Eren smiled as they journeyed back towards the large pastel colored booth.

The variety of pallets was very pleasing to the eye, the intricate designs and shapes that forged.

"These look nice." Erwin's eyes slightly awed.

"Well aren't you going to eat?"

"What? Oh no Im just here to keep you company as your host."

"Eren there's no way I'm going to be able to eat all of this by myself. Besides eating with  
me is a part of keeping me company."

Eren rolled the white napkin that contained two forks inside.

The chrysalis blonde handed the fork over, waiting for Eren to gravitate towards the object unsurely.  
  
"Hmm what's this?"

"I think that's the Apple cream cheese bundt cake."

"We should try this first." Erwin suggested.

Both forks delved into each side slothfully before pulling it at their mouths.

"Mmm." Eren nearly hummed in appeasement. "This is amazing."

"Wow this is really good." Erwin added.

"Well I shouldn't be surprised, anything Levi bakes is always amazing." Pink chubby cheeks professed.

"I hate to admit but I think you're right." Blue irises pointed his fork towards the younger.

"When did they add Mochi to the menu?" Eren asked peculiarly.

He observed the beautiful assortment of colors orange, pinks, purples, and greens of the Japanese dessert.

"You don't eat Mochi with a fork." Eren giggled. "Just pick one and use your hands."

"Oh I see."

"So even the amazing Erwin doesn't know how to do some things." Eren glazed with amazement.

"But I never said I did." Erwin smiled towards the teasing remark.

"Oh my God this is amazing, it taste just like the ones in the Japanese convenience stores."

"This is cute, I actually feel bad eating it." Erwin admitted.

"You know... you secretly actually like cute things like this don't you."

"Maybe... no one but my closest friends know, my coworkers and family have no idea. I  
prefer to keep it that way."

"I think it makes you even more appealing to be honest. You have such a power hungry and strong aura that you liking cute things would kind of throw people off. I think its cute."

"Eren you flatter me too much."

"Is that bad?"

"No not at all. It actually makes me happy." The older man smiled towards the next bakery  
item, his fork toddling senselessly.

"I'm glad that I can make you happy while you get to eat Hanji's delicious sweets."

"...Eren, can I come back? Do you mind if I come again?"

"Of course you can come back! I'm actually having a lot of fun, I feel like I can maybe  
actually do this."

"Ah there you are." Levi sporadically spoke in silk tones, throwing himself beside Eren with an arm that hooked around his neck frivolously.

"Levi." Eren turned instantly.

"I was wondering where you had gone off too, Hanji wouldn't spit it out."

"Erwin and I were just trying some of the new bakery sweets you made." Eren simply placed another pastel colored mochi into his mouth.

"These are pretty amazing Levi."

"I know." Levi simply responded to the blonde man. "So Erwin what brings you here?" Grey eyes skimmed the vast variety of desserts before picking off the half eaten bundt cake Eren had tried only previous.

"I requested Eren to be my host for Hanji's reopening."

"Ah you see, Hanji didn't even tell me Eren had a job here, can you believe that shit? I feel so out of the loop you know it kinda hurts my feelings a little bit."

"I had now idea that you weren't aware." Erwin clasped both hands together promptly.

"That Eren had a job here? Or that Eren was your special "host" for the evening?"

"Levi I think we should talk about this at a later time." Eren inputed

"But it would be rude to exclude him out right? Erwin is our special guest after all."

"Levi stop being rude, Erwin reserved his time."

"However much he payed, I can give you more."  
  
"Can you really?" Erwin grinned knowingly, his now confidence seething.

"I'm positively sure I can." Levi grinned receptively.

"It's so nice to see you guys getting along again." Eren smiled, turning rapid from left to  
right.

"It is nice, I feel like we can be more honest than before, don't you think?" The raven's tones rose unusually.

"Honesty is the best policy."

"Great, because I really dislike dishonest people."

"I don't think anyone cares for a dishonest person." Erwin chuckled receptively.

"Exactly my good man." Levi smirked.

"So... since we're discussing honesty and all can I trust that you won't take advantage of  
Eren's kindness and naivety?"

"I can assure you that I would never do any of the sort to Eren." Erwin's eyes pierced  
into grey ones, sincere and strong as they both suddenly were.

"Can I trust you? As a friend?" Levi's hands intertwined within themselves, his eyes  
collectively taking in the scenery around him.

"...Yes, yes you can Levi."

"Good, I'm trusting you to make the right choices."

"Well I guess I gotta get back. And Eren stop being so damn cute, you're gonna make  
Erwin fall for you again."

"But I'm not doing anything."

"Exactly." Levi leaned over, kissing his cheek tenderly before returning to his work.

"Isn't this great Erwin!"

"I'm glad Levi took me being here pretty well."

"Well you're friends now." The brunet smiled blissfully. But "I'll make sure Levi doesn't cut  
into our time whenever you come by in the future."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do, you even paid to have me here, I want you to have the best service as possible."

"Eren I think you'll be a great host, the girls are going to fall for you."

"No they won't!" The brunet beat his fist into Erwin's shoulder in a playful like manner as he cried bashfully.

Erwin's chuckle roared to laughter, the mirth ever so genuine.

"Eren stay with me will you? Until we can finish most of what we can?"

"I was going to stay either way."

Erwin simply smiled, blue eyes that played as if he were a child once again.

\-------

"You guys did amazing today, I know it was super busy but I really do appreciate all of your help. We're going to be having new hires later this month as well. Oh and everyone please welcome our first new staff member Eren to the team! Please do take care of him and  
welcome him with open arms."

Hanji's hands were complacent along Eren's shoulders. Her lips curved as she patted gently.

Levi unbuttoned his chef's coat and apron, hanging the clothing meticulously along the hangers as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

"Lets go." The older spoke in low tones; fingers curling between Eren's while tugging the boy along.

"So... you work here now."

"I hope you don't mind."

"I don't, I'll get to see you more."

"I'm not taking up your personal space?"

"What personal space? You mean my job?"

Levi swung their hands with slothful mannerism.

"It's a bakery shop, there is no personal space."

"Hanji told me that you didn't bother showing up to any of your appointments."

"I told her I wasn't going to do it but she just ignored me and moved the dates instead." The raven scoffed.

"Hanji wouldn't seem to listen to me either, I told her I wasn't cut out for the hosting gig but she persisted anyways."

"I heard about that, once I got the answers out of her at least. I heard lots of girls were  
going gaga for you."

"I wouldn't say that at all." The younger blushed.

Levi came to a sudden halt, observing with wondering eyes over Eren.

"And what's with the hair?"

"Hanji and Erwin said it looked good on me. Hanji also said It'll appease the guest I'll be  
hosting In the future." Teal eyes brightened.

Levi slipped fingers through the sleeked, stylish hair. He rummaged the follicles, creating a messy muse before combing fully towards the natural part of his scalp.

"Levi?!"

"I like it better this way. I think you look fine as you are now."

Eren's eyes went soft as cheeks flushed violently.

"You didn't have to mess up my hair... I thought It looked cool." The younger pouted and mumbled.

"Eren, I can't have people realizing how cute you really are. I don't want to share you with anyone else.... That's what I should say, but I'm not."

"But... you just did."

"I'm not gonna worry anymore, because at the end of the day you'll always come back  
home to me."

"So you finally got it through your thick skull old man."

"Jeez I'm not old just yet kid."

"I'll be looking forward to it, you'll look good with grey hair."

"God, you really do have a kink for older men."

"No just you."

"Just me?"

"Just you."

Levi rose the intertwining hands, lashes batting as he kissed the frontal of his palm.

\------

"Ahh fuck my back is killing me." Levi rubbed at the aching area.

"You worked too much today." Eren reciprocated

"That's how it always is there. It's good that her shop is always busy though."

Eren rummaged through the opening of his bag.

The younger slightly gasped as he peered at what was inside.

"What?"

"Nothing." Eren spoke with haste.

_This is for you sweetie, this is just the beginning please do tell me how you like them. I have more when you're finished. - Love from your sugar momma Hanji._

Piles of naked men holding and caressing amongst vast covers had fallen out of his bag.  
He picked one up, turning the pages of the manga, witnessing men with explicit foreplay  
and fucking between the vast mounds of scenes.  
  
Ps- These are some of the best ones out there, please study as reference before returning them :).

Hanji what the hell were you thinking?!

Eren sat along his knees amongst the carpeting, his eyes that crept over his shoulder to  
make sure that Levi was finally fully at rest. His eyes wider than ever as he witnessed the couple sucking each other off at the same time, the top licking up and down along the  
outer line of the bottom male. The top male then applied mounds of lube along fingertips,  
circling the ring of his partner's butt hole before fully thrusting in. Eren clenched to the  
manga unknowingly, his bitten lips that found the pages arousing yet nerve racking.

Fingers thrusted slowly, getting his parter used to the feel of stretching the tightness of his anus before entering his hardened cock.

So Levi is going to do things like this to me...

His heart raced faster, hands clenching and the air only thinning.

If Levi touches me like this, I don't know what I would do.

Has he been holding himself back? Maybe he's not attracted to my body but to me as a  
person.

No I can't start thinking like that again.

Eren shook his head at a rapid pace.

Levi says he likes me just the way I am. I have to believe in that. I have to stop worrying so  
much.

If I make him wait too long he might grow tired of me though. I don't want Levi to lose  
interest in me.

Eren cradled his knees before turning towards the broad calming back that was facing him.  
His eyes tendered and meek as he gazed, his body moving slowly to not wake his light  
sleeper. Eren pulled the covers, his hands gliding soothingly along Levi's back,  
the thin material of Levi's long sleeved shirt as the only barrier.

"I love your back." The boy whispered. He leaned in lashes closed and a lollingly kiss as he breathed in lavender.

His head now nuzzled against the broad structure while hands clenched to the material of  
his lover's shirt.

\------

"Eren what time are you coming in to work today?" Levi rubbed at Eren's forehead with his thumb.

"8:00." The boy groveled within his sleep.

"You might as well just come with me then."

"Levi..." The boy's eyes barely opened, pulling his cell phone out from underneath his  
pillow.

"It's 5:00 in the morning."

"I know."

"Then let me sleep."

"Just go with me, you can keep me company until you are able to clock in."

"Levi I'll see you at 8:00."

The old man ripped the covers off, leaving Eren an unpleasant shiver.

"How about now?" Levi leaned over from behind, cupping and palming the lax member  
through Eren's pajama pants.

"Don't do that." Eren sighed lollingly into his pillow.

"Why not?"

"I want to sleep."

"But you look like you're enjoying this." Velvety tones purred against his ear.

"That's not fair." A whine escaped before Eren turned into his pillow to muffle his lazed  
moans.

"Just relax." Suckles and kisses danced along the crook of his neck whilst palming with  
more vigorous stance.

"Levi I don't want cum in my pants." Eren spoke slothfully in his half woken slumber.

"I'll wash them."

He squeezed and rubbed Eren's sack towards the bridge and tip of his member, waking  
the boy fully before his climax was reaching its limits.

"No." He barely whined hazily underneath his lover.

Eren could see the want in Levi's eyes though tired those grey eyes still had a glint of  
passion in them.

"Good morning." Levi spilled sweetly. He kissed his forehead once Eren came. His hand  
giving a thorough squeeze, causing the spillage of cum to squirm around the inside of his pants.

"We have to leave in half an hour."

Eren groaned then sat up, rubbing at his eyes momentarily.

"Here give me your pants." The older slipped his fingers beneath the band.

"I can do it." The younger insisted by clasping to the hems.

"Put them on the washing machine, I can take the stains out." He said, giving a small peck to the lips, Levi left to let Eren change.

"Stupid Levi, now I lost an extra hour and a half of sleep." Eren mumbled, begrudgingly  
lacing his button up and pants securely.

He combed his hair, borrowing whatever mousse and gel product Levi had inside the  
bathroom cabinet. He tried to imitate how Hanji styled as best he could, buttoning up  
the collar this time for a much cleaner look.

Once Eren was ready he stepped out, standing beside the laundry room door. Levi was  
spraying the specific area of the pajama pant meticulously, observing if he had missed  
any remnants or what not.

'You don't have to stare so closely at them." Eren muttered.

"Oh you're ready." The old man spoke, laying down the clothing along the washer, and  
turning off the light fixtures behind him.

\-----

"Eren we're here." Levi combed his fingers through Eren's hair, just light enough to not  
ruin the current style that Eren had worked so hard to achieve.

His head was compressed into Levi's upper shoulder due to the motions of the bus  
causing him to doze off.

Levi held on to his hand to prevent the younger from falling to maintain his balance.  
Eren's steps were laggy and tiresome causing the older to only be a few minutes late to  
work.

"Why is Eren here so early?" Hanji asked curiously.

"I needed the company."

"You woke Eren up this early for that?"

Hanji on looked the slumbering boy, his head buried within his folded arms along the  
counter top of the bar.

"You poor baby."

"He's fine, I took care of him before we got here."

Levi escorted himself towards the kitchen area, applying his chef's coat and apron  
before he began using his cooking utensils. While mixing the batter and caramelizing the bananas, he then heated the stove, extending its heat until adding butter towards the flat pan.

"Oi sweet cheeks wake up."

Eren ignored the older man, furthering his head deeper towards the counter space.

"I made you breakfast."

The brunet slowly but surely decided to raise his head, his eyes expanding from the marvelous scent alone.

It was two pieces of stuffed french toast and caramelized bananas placed on top. Eren observed the inner cream cheese oozing from the breading whilst the alluring fluff of  
whipped cream and powdered sugar was then added.

"Is this alright?"

Eren nodded rapidly while eyes ogled the dazzling meal. His lips curving in anticipation  
as he swayed from side to side, Levi handed him a knife and fork before heading back  
towards the kitchen area.

"Levi do we already have morning customers?" Petra strolled in while  
tying her pink colored apron.

"No I was just making Eren some breakfast."

"Oh I see... well I can help with the breakfast items before it starts getting busy."

"Thanks Petra, could you get me some more cream cheese and butter then?"

"Of course." The auburn was elated from Levi accepting her offer, he hardly ever  
did need much assistance in the kitchen, he only took offers when dealing with the public or when there were mounds of endless customers.

She hummed once bringing out the multitude of ingredients, standing in close proximity  
while cutting the onions and garnishing the breakfast pastries.

"The fruit cream cheese mini pies are almost finished Levi." Petra spoke in girlish tones.

"Wow that was pretty fast Petra I'm impressed."

"I've been practicing so I wouldn't slow you down."

"But you haven't been slowing me down. You're always on time if not a little early on  
your orders usually. Now Oulo..."

"Oh don't be so hard on him, I think his focus is just on the wrong things, like  
trying to be like you. He wont ever admit it but he really does look up to you. That's why he challenges you all of the time, he wants to better himself."

"I guess he's not a total sack of shit then." Levi rubbed at the back of his head.

"You know you're soft spot has gotten squishier." Petra giggled, her petite finger  
pressing against his heart.

"You know I've been hearing that a lot lately. Was I that bad before?"

"No there was nothing wrong with you before..." Petra stopped herself, of how  
contradicting she had sounded just now.  
  
Levi smiled, leaving his hand complacent along the top of her hair.

Her hazel eyes though nerved looked up to see his soft curve that caused her chest to  
almost burst then and there.

His warmth eventually slipped away while he walked towards the swinging doors.

"Do you like it?" Levi leaned over frivolously.

"It's really good, it taste too good." Chubby cheeks chewed the sweet dish that curled  
his senses.

"...Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it. I made it specially for you."

"I never fully realized how lucky I am to be dating a bakery chef."

"You are pretty lucky, I'd even make whatever you asked."

"Really?!"

"Especially on birthdays."

"Levi you're the best!"

" ...Can you say that one more time?"

"You're the best Levi." Eren smiled, sprawling in sweet tones that did unimaginable  
things to Levi's poor heart.

"I think I can get through anything today now." The older rolled his sleeves up and his  
grin plastered for the on coming customers to see.

"Eren I'm going to have you help prep in the back today, you can clock in early since  
you're already here." Mike later intervened.

"Okay." The younger pulled his now finished dish towards the back, applying his apron  
and gloves while awaiting his next set of instructions.

"Alright so for now we need as many cake pops as we can for the afternoon, we'll start  
out with rolling the first hundred to hold us up. I'll show you how to roll and mold them."

Eren watched keenly of how articulate Mike was at handling the dough.

"Once they're finished in the oven we pull them out and dip them in pink icing and add  
White dots of icing all over."

"Okay I see."

"I'll come check on you soon alright? Just let me know if you need any help."

"Yes sir!" Eren saluted towards the lax scruffy blonde.

Mike only smirked before nodding in acknowledgment.

"Okay I can do this." Eren spoke to himself with reassurance. "It's not hard at all."

Eren began duplicating Mike's handle on the dough as best he could, focused and driven he was he had the first fifty already finished.

"They actually look pretty good." Eren smiled, pride allowing itself to reel in.  
  
"Eren we need your help." Nanaba peeked in through the swinging doors.

"Hanji needs you to assist Petra on baking two sheets of cake. Two separate families need them ready By tomorrow."

"Okay." Eren left to assist the petite female along the other side of the kitchen area.

"What's he doing here? I told Hanji I can handle this on my own."

"We need more hands, there are still other orders as of now being taken place. Hanji, Levi, and Mike are our most efficient workers so they are taking care of the front, you know that.

"So You're saying I'm on the same level as the newbie?"

".... Oulo will be here shortly please wait patiently until then."

"I can get you the things you need." Eren spoke up.

"Milk, eggs, white sugar, brown sugar, flour, vanilla extract, food coloring, raisins, ground cinnamon, salt, baking soda, vegetable oil, walnuts, softened cream cheese, flaked coconut and butter."

Eren stood there trying to process the elongated list she required.

"Well go on don't just stare at me."

Eren backed up before turning away, heading towards the dry storage for the multitude of items.

"Okay she said sugar... and brown sugar. Butter, milk, eggs, vanilla extract..." The younger mumbled to himself.

Eren ran back, complacent the items were along the stainless steel counter space.

"Where's the coconut flakes I asked for?"

"I'm not sure where those are exactly."

"They're above the dried walnuts."

"Oh alright, I'll go get them then."

Petra sighed as she mixed the batter, beating them inside the bowl.

"Go add the white sugar and brown sugar, and make sure the cream cheese has softened." She pulled the flaked coconut out of Eren's hand.

"Okay."

"Once we get this in the oven you can go back."

He mixed and stirred before pulling out the soften texture.

"This will do for now." Petra on looked with scrutiny.

"Don't you still need help prepping for the other sheet cake?"

"I don't need help."

"Well let me know if you change your mind." The boy simply offered.

"....."

"I still need fifty more of those cake pops. Eren we already sold fifteen, we're gonna need to double the batches." Nanaba peeked towards the back of the house.

"Yes ma'm!" Eren tried accelerating his work ethics, concentrating with no distractions to detour from.

"Are they finished yet?" Mike came to check on Eren an hour later.

"Almost."

"You're still not finished?" Petra intervened as she slithered the gloves from her palms. "I already finished baking an entire cake by myself. You need to pick up the pace or you'll only be slowing us down."

Eren ignored the woman, rolling and patting thoroughly while dipping the remnants in icing.

"Eren you're doing absolutely fine, most people only get about half of them done within the first hour. Besides you were pulled away from your work to assist Petra." Mike inputed.

"I'll try to move faster next time." Eren resonated.

"Hmph." Petra huffed before heading towards the front for her next awaited instructions.

"I'm here!" The old looking man truffled through sporadically.

"Oulo you're late again."

"My bad, traffic was worse than usual today."

"Hanji told me to let you know that the meringue pies you made were well received. We're going to be adding your version of the recipe to the menu."

"Fuck yes, who's awesome I'm fucking awesome Levi, take that you old ass grump." Oulo muttered with gritted teeth.

"Ahh so Levi's boyfriend is the new kid working here."

"He's a hard worker, please take care of him." Mike simply noted before leaving once again.

"Wow Mike gave you a compliment. He doesn't give compliments."

"Mike is a really nice guy." Eren further noted.

"If quiet is nice I guess I'd have to agree with you."

"I'm not sure what we should be doing next." Eren fiddled with his fingers unsurely.

"We can be prepping and baking the chocolates that we just received in shipment last night."

"Alright."

"Follow me kid."

\-------

"Hanji I can't believe you're having me actually do this shit."

"Oh no it's fine, since the crowds have finally slowed down, these women have been waiting patiently for an extended hour for you."

"So I just listen and smile right?"

"Sweet talk them, take orders, give them the whole shebang hun."

The raven sighed, ruffling his hair intently from aggravation, a forced but attractive smile ran complacent along the thin lines of his face and his bangs playfully teasing grey eyes.

"Oh perfect, you look like you're actually enjoying yourself for once."

"Shut up." The old man gritted through his teeth before waltzing over towards the chatty group of women.

"Welcome to Sweet Flower, I will be your host for today, if there is anything I can get for you please let me know."

"Oh I know something you could definitely get for me." The women pronounced as her friends giggled and gawked.

"Come sit with us Levi."

"My first priority is to make sure you are taken care of before myself." The older cleverly used as an excuse to decline.

"Oh chivalry, you really don't find grown men like this these days."

"Would you be interested in any of our speciality alcoholic coffee drinks?"

"Oh yes that sounds wonderful for the afternoon." The beautiful woman responded.

"I know what kind of drink you'll like." Levi suggested.

"I'm sure you do."

The raven internally sighed. It was moments like this that would make him cringe more than anything. He hated how people automatically treated him of much higher ground do to his blessed good looks.

Even as young as an underaged teen he was given daily sexual innuendos and inappropriate gestures by older woman but it was still worse when it came to the men. The men who were more of an aggressive nature with stalking and the persistence that coursed Levi's patience horrendously. It all had reminded him of why he had savored the time so much when he was alone.

"I'll go get those drinks for you." He sent a lackadaisical smile.

"Hey Petra I need three kahlua with coffee and cream, also two others with three shots of whiskey in each with cream."

"Are you doing alright? I'll put something in their drinks if they're bothering you."

The older chuckled, leaning in with an exasperating sigh.

"They're nice ladies, they're really coming on strong though, it's kind of annoying."

"You'll get through it, you're a charmer when you really need to be."

"But I have to try really hard..." Grey eyes added.

"Maybe but it still works on me every time." The auburn admitted before handing off the small tray of drinks to him.

"Thanks."

"Of course." Her eyes flickered and played with a smile.

\-------

"Oh shit Eren..."

"What?"

"Did you accidentally add baking soda when it was supposed to be sugar?"

"Wait what?"

"Oh my God." Oulo's face scrunched from the unpleasantry.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean---"

"It's fine kid, we all have our fuck ups, lets just hurry and make another batch."

"Yes sir..." the younger barely muttered.

"Oulo we need another batch out now." Petra slipped by.

"It's gonna be another hour before they're ready."

"Why what happened?"

"Don't worry about it, just tell Hanji we'll catch up on the orders."

The young woman observed the already baked items along the pan, she grabbed one taking a minuscule of a bite before eyes glared with scrutiny.

"What did you do?"

"It was an accident Petra we'll fix it." Oulo stepped in for the younger boy.

"Oulo I know it wasn't you, it was him..."

"Eren I think you should go to the front you'll only be slowing us down."

"Petra calm down it's only his first day."

"I don't understand why Hanji couldn't hire someone with more experience."

"Everyone's gotta start somewhere Petra."

Eren went to fix his previous mistakes, moving with swift motions before putting the items inside the oven.

"Its fixed what do you want me to do next?"

"Wait they're already in the oven?" The older looking man asked with rising eyebrows.

"Yes while Petra was talking I decided to correct the mistake I had made."

"What else would you like me to do Oulo?"

"Oh well I guess lets proceed to the next batch."

"Yes sir."

Petra's eyebrows scrunched with displeasure while observing on how concentrated Eren was. It was if as he was ignoring her standoffish presence.

"Eren I actually need your help in the front." The auburn leaned in.

"I wouldn't want to slow you down, I think it would be best if I worked back here with Oulo."

"Oh no need to worry I won't bite."

"I need Eren back here." Oulo ruffled at his hair.

"It'll only just be for a moment, Hanji wanted me to show him how to work the drink stations." Her smile laid prominent.

"Oh well that's fine just don't be gone too long."

Eren internally sighed to himself, begrudgingly following Petra towards the front.

"Have you ever worked a coffee machine before?"

"Like you said, I'm not experienced in most areas of this shop."

"...Look I'm sorry about before, I've just been so frustrated with work lately, I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Her eyes bored into Eren's, for the first time giving direct contact.

"Oh its alright." The boy suddenly flushed. "I understand, I can see how this job can get really busy and overwhelming."

"Exactly, I'm so glad how you can be so understanding."

They stood there for a moment, Petra complacent while Eren leaned against the espresso machine. Her eyes wondering upwards then downward almost un-welcomingly before she found her smile.

"We should hang out sometime."

"Hangout?"

"Yeah I'd really want to get to know you better. I want to know about the man who stole Levi's heart."

"Um I mean..."

"Oh it'll be fun. I can give you some pointers too if you like."

"Pointers?"

"Oh... well I dated Levi, a long time ago, ten years ago to be exact. But nonetheless we were pretty serious for two years so I know a lot about Levi."

"You were serious?"

"Oh don't worry it was long ago, we had even talked about marriage at some point, he had told me if he wasn't married by thirty he'd give up on the silly thought."

"So Levi wanted to marry you?"

"Well... he did say how he wanted to surprise me for my birthday. I always wondered what it was going to be before we had broken up."

"Well before I ruined it... but I've moved on, I have a boyfriend, sweet as can be and dashingly handsome too."

"Well I'm happy for you." Eren unsurely spoke.

"Thank you. I mean it all worked out in the end, if it wasn't for me the two of you probably would have never ended up together."

"Yeah... its funny how life works." The brunet muttered.

Petra leaned in clasping for his hands with tenderness.

"I'm so happy, Levi has become more gentle, less harsh than before."

"Has he..." Eren honestly wanted the conversation to come to an end more than anything momentarily.

"Lets go out to eat after work, its on me."

"I kind of have plan---"

"With Levi?"

"Maybe." The younger's flushed cheeks and big teal eyes gave away.

"You can always see Levi anytime, just tell him a friend stopped by to visit."

Eren thought complacently.

"You can ask me whatever you like about Levi, I know your curious about something at least."

"How long have you known Levi?"

"Hmm going on fifteen years I think. So half of our lives pretty much." Her voice spilling sweet and soothing as she recollected.

"You were practically a baby when we met."

"Wow I never thought about it like that." An uncomfortable laughter formed from the very pit of his stomach.

"Oh don't worry about it, at the end of the day age is just a number, right?"

"Besides society today is a lot more liberal than how it used to be."

"Yeah I guess so."

"So you get off at 6:00, we can hang out by then."

"But I---"

"I'm really looking forward to chatting more with you."

"Eren... let's be friends."

 


	27. Handsome possession

"Levi I can't come home with you yet, I'll probably be back a little late so if you could open the door for me..."

"That's fine, just give me a call when you're heading home, I'll wait for you."

"Thanks Levi." Eren smiled tentatively.

"And don't stay out too late, I worry you know."

"I know."

"Alright I'll see you later." A small peck to the cheek was all Eren needed to remain content and reel in his calm before meeting with Petra over dinner.

Eren waved before Levi trailed far off towards the nearest bus stop.

He then turned toward the opposing direction, a quaint like Italian restaurant that Petra had picked for them to meet around 7:00.

\-----

"I'm sorry for being late, I tired to change as fast as I could." The auburn woman strutted in a tight fitting black dress, her red lips and black liner made her eyes pop as well as her black high heeled pumps that complimented her small figure.

"Oh no its fine... you look really pretty by the way."

"Oh thank you Eren." She smiled before pulling for her chair.

"I can get that for you." The younger pulled her chair seamlessly, awaiting as she sat in place before seating himself.

"I guess your mother had taught you some manners."

"Well my mom always said to treat a woman like the jewel she is."

"But your with a man, so I guess the same goes for Levi?" She giggled before taking her sip of water with lemon.

"I guess so... if anything he's the one who's treating me." An unsure smile played.

Petra leaned in with interest, her finger tips that laid along the laced covered table for two.

"We kind of look like we're on a date right now, don't you think?" She giggled playfully once again. "People would be wondering how we even got together but who cares what other people think right?"

Eren only flushed from her previous statements.

"Oh don't be so stiff it was just a joke."

"... I know."

"So what are you going to eat?" She leaned back while opening the menu.

"I'm not sure yet, I kind of procrastinate when it comes to large menus."

"Same here! I just kind of scan them and let my boyfriend pick something out for me." Petra added.

"I'll probably get something with a pasta and seafood mix." Eren said to himself.

"I don't eat much but I'll get whatever your getting."

"Alright." Eren simply nodded.

"So tell me, is Levi everything you'd thought he'd be and more?"

"Um well I kind of feel awkward talking about your ex. I feel like I'm rubbing our relationship in your face or something."

"Eren I told you I'm totally over it. We've both moved on, it's really fine but I do appreciate the sentiment."

"Well... He was a real ass when we first met. But he's been a really good boyfriend, he's always patient with me, he always tells me I'm fine the way I am. He also gets jealous easily which shouldn't make me happy but it kind of does."

"Levi was such a sweet heart in high school before his mother died. Always offering a helping hand, volunteering and he even accelerated in all his classes. He still kept very much to himself but that's what I liked most about him. He wasn't a man whore nor was he interested in things like sex or dating. I... found it to be a real turn on when I was the one pushing him for sex."

" You know... in bed he's more of the passionate gentle type. It was amazing how much he could make a woman's body quiver. But sometimes I just wanted a good fucking here and there."

"I don't feel comfortable talking about this."

" I'm sorry... I figured since you weren't another woman, you wouldn't mind hearing about Levi's sex life. You know how catty and jealous they can be, but you're not like that. I actually thought it could be of help to you in the long run." The woman poured with "sentiment." "You know how girlfriends talk, I thought that's what we could be."

"Have you had sex with Levi yet?"

"...."

"Aww no need to be shy, I can give you advice if that was what you needed."

"I... haven't gone all the way yet."

"Well that's fine, it's admirable that he's so patient with you..." Petra inputed.

"I'm kind of nervous, I'm afraid of what he'll think if he sees me, even though he seems to like it very much as of lately." Eren blushed profusely.

"Well you could always lose weight."

"Yeah..."

"I mean don't you want to look your best for Levi?"

"Of course."

"Then you have to change."

"...."

"It'll be fine besides you already won Levi over as you are now right?"

"But Levi says he likes me the way I am." The boy's eyes went content.

"Well aren't boyfriends supposed to say those kind of things so they don't hurt their partners feelings?"

"Not everyone thinks that way." Eren spilled.

"Hmm well from what I've seen Levi has always dated "smaller" people. You're his first.... Erwin on the other hand fantasizes about people like you. He prefers to keep it on the down low though. You know it would have made more since to go with Erwin wouldn't it?"

"I'm not liking where this conversation is going."

"I'm sorry Eren I was just being honest. Don't you want a friend who is always honest with you. Look if you want Levi to be completely head over heels for you---"

"If Levi has a problem with the way I am he can tell me himself."

"Fair enough. No need to get feisty love." The woman winked playfully.

"I was going to avoid the topic entirely but since we're feeling comfortable with being honest with one another---"

Petra sighed cutting Eren off mid sentence.

"Do you mean the break up?"

"...."

"Well... Everything was fine, we were a good match, we really complimented each other. But I couldn't accept who he was back then, when he told me he was bisexual, I couldn't understand it. The thought of him fucking a man and then me." Petra's eyes wondered.

"It just... didn't make since. How could you love both a woman and a man that way. We're in two completely different worlds. Then I started growing paranoid, assuming he was having sex with just anyone with a pulse. I told him that I couldn't date a half gay, but that I could look over the things he did before he had met me." I shouldn't have said those kinds of things, it was ignorant and insensitive of me. He still had feelings for me and I loved him. That was all that really mattered in the end...

"... So do you regret it?..." Eren spoke up.

"All in all yes. I do wonder if things could have gone differently, how we would have turned out."

"But its over, I can't keep looking back, all I can do is move forward now. Besides you get to have him all to yourself now." She smiled almost forcefully.

"Petra... do you still love Levi?"

"... No."

Eren eyed the woman thoroughly.

"I just want to make amends with myself, even though Levi has forgiven me I can't seem to forgive myself."

"I'll have you know that Levi is happy. You don't need to worry anymore." Eren spoke firmly with rousing confidence.

"Hmm? Is he really?"

"He is, I can make him happy."

The two were suddenly tense, eyes piercingly acute before the waitress soon loomed over.

"Are you ready to make an order?"

"Yes." Petra spoke first.

"I'll have whatever he is having." She swirled the wine glass a waiter had previously placed before her.

"I'll have the shrimp and crab fettuccine." He smiled handing his menu to the waitress before leaving.

"You know, I think we're going to become great friends you and I. I mean we both obviously have quite the similar taste."

"Do we?" The younger tilted his head.

"Mm hmm. He loved both of us." She nearly smiled to herself.

"Loves me." Eren corrected.

Petra eyed him almost pulled aback at his quick wit that she was unaware he had.

"To a bond closer than mere friends." She raised her glass.

Eren reciprocated, his eyes leering her subtle volatile movements.

He raised his glass clinking with hers before remaining unmoved once again.

"To good friends." Eren finally spoke, a smile placid and calm.

\-------

Eren knocked as he rubbed at his shoulders, the air growing frigid since it was already midnight.

The younger could hear the few locks being unhooked, barely moments later before he saw Levi opening the entryway.

"Thanks." The boy smiled freely.

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

"Well whatever you were doing."

"I was just meeting up with a few friends, it was fine."

"... You seem a little tense, is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah everything is fine, I was just really anxious to see you."

"But we just saw each other." Levi waltzed closer.

"I know."

The older placed both palms over chubby cheeks. "Is everything really okay?" Grey eyes searched brightly teal ones.

"Levi you're acting strange."

"Well you've barely made any kind eye contact with me since you came in, I can't help but feel like there's something wrong."

"Levi I'm really okay, I just wanted to see you."

"Well can you actually look at me then?"

Eren's eyes trailed upward, the appearance of a glare seething through.

"Jeez kid you mad?" Levi rubbed his thumbs over Eren's eyebrows until irises soon softened.

"That's better." The older added.

"Levi... I want to go to bed."

"Alright lets go to bed then." Levi ruffled the ends of Eren's hair, kissing his forehead before they headed in for the night.

\------

"Eren can you help me out with this birthday cake?" The auburn woman casually spoke.

"Sure." Eren simply answered.

Walking between the two working men, Oulo and Mike couldn't help with their piqued curiosity. They both turned slightly, observing Eren and Petra conversing somewhat.

"Thanks Eren I actually needed the help today."

"Of course, I'm always here to help."

Petra smiled while adding the intricate designs of race cars and checkered flags along the rims of the cake.

"Could you add the grass along the other side of the cake?"

"Okay." Eren also smiled somewhat. He couldn't help but feel elated, that he was actually helping out and not being in the way for once.

"Is this alright?"

"Those look great."

Mike and Oulo looked back at one another, their eyebrows scrunched from utter confusion. It was only yesterday when Petra was biting the poor kids head off.

"Levi." Petra grabbed for Eren's wrist. "Look at what we made." She pulled at the younger's wrist as she approached the raven.

"It looks great, Eren did all this too?"

"Oh well he did the grass and signature but it looks great doesn't it?"

"Oh yeah it does."

"I didn't really do anything." Eren flushed, nearly embarrassed from Levi giving praise to such a minuscule part of the cake.

"Levi did I do okay on the main part of the cake?"

"It looks amazing as always. You're the best at designing out of all of us, you know that."

"No I'm not, Eren could possibly be better at it than even me."

"Hmm." The older only hummed in thought.

"... I'm gonna go back to helping Mike." The boy felt somewhat small standing between the two more experienced bakers.

Eren then swiftly headed towards the back of the kitchen.

"Hey Mike what else do you need?"

"Could you actually take Hanji's place at register? She's going to help us back here."

"Alright."

"Thanks Eren." Mike placed a firm hand along the boy's shoulder.

Eren only nodded in reciprocation with a shy smile.

\------

"Welcome to Sweet Flower, will this be all that you will be purchasing with us today?"

"Yes." The older woman nodded with a smile."

" Alright that'll be 14.59."

"Thank you so much." The woman spoke softly.

"Thank you for shopping with us, have a good day."

"Eren do you need any help over here?" Levi leered over, laying his chin against the younger's curved shoulder.

"Levi, doesn't Hanji need your help in the kitchen?"

"Well yes but im not just gonna let you struggle either if I can be of help."

"I can handle this myself, they need you more back there than I do out here." The boy smiled tentatively whilst patting his lover's head.

"Eren I've been meaning to mention this, but you've been a great help, we really appreciate the hard work you've been putting in."

"Of course I'm a hard worker! Besides.... I can't make Levi look bad so I need to work twice as hard."

"You know, that look you give when you're really focused, working hard and concentrated, it really arouses me." The older mumbled.

"Damn I feel like a horny little teenager all of the sudden." Levi suddenly pulled back, ruffling his own buzz cut with gridded teeth.

"I think it's cute...." Eren noted at Levi's sudden confession.

"That's not good for me." Levi admitted.

"Levi come back over here and help us!" Oulo snapped between swinging doors.

"Ahh I'm coming." He sighed.

"Levi..." Eren pulled at the raven's wrist.

"Can you teach me how to bake?"

"Huh? Oh sure, I mean if you really want to learn."

"I do! I really want to be more than just prep."

"But once you learn you won't be as infatuated with my sweets anymore..."

"Yes I will! I'll always love the things you make, even if it had cucumbers in it!"

Levi's eyes widened, held aback before chuckling into his palm.

"That's right you really do hate cucumbers don't you."

"I really really do." Grimace features swarmed his face.

"Alright when things slow down in a few hours I'll show you."

"Thank you so much Levi!"

"For compensation I get three kisses on the cheek."

"That's it?"

The older presumably nodded with pinkish tones playing along his neck.

"Alright." Eren simply smiled, with hands now complacent with one another.

The boy placed both hands on each side of his shoulders, reaching up with complicity before sending three soft and tendered kisses along the paleness of Levi's cheek. He then leaned downward sending a peck to the sensitive volatile crook of the older's neck.

"Now go back before you get into trouble."

"Pfft, they need me, this'll be a reminder to calm their tits."

"Levi I need your help, please?" A sudden sweet call prowled from swinging doors.

"Im already headed that way." Levi was now walking towards the back area of the kitchen.

Petra leaned over waving at Eren with a plastered smile before strolling back with Levi.

Eren only sighed to himself once they had finally left.

"Is she trying to rub it in my face?" Eren muttered to himself.

\-------

"Eren."

The teal eyed boy turned whilst sliding both arms into the sleeves of his coat.

"Hmm?"

"Did you want the last bit of this cake? I didn't want to waste it and... Levi had told me how much you really love sweets." Petra barely spoke towards the end.

"Uhh..." Eren was skeptical, he couldn't help but be since this woman was obviously still in love with his now current lover.

"You don't have to take it, I was just trying to be nice..."

"I-I'll take it then." The brunet nearly clutched from her grasp.

"It looks really good, thanks."

Petra hummed with a bright smile, her hands folded in front of the other before taking her leave soon after.

Eren bored into the pumpkin flavored cake that plastered itself with white buttercream and pistachios.

"Huh?" The boy looked up to see Levi reading meticulously along the benches near the opposite direction of the bakery.

"Levi I told you to stop waiting for me when I get off of work."

"Everything isn't about you Eren, maybe I just wanted to simply read outside."

"So you like reading in 30 degree weather now..."

"Yeah..."

Levi bored aimlessly and expressionless. It was too vexing and convincing even for Eren's liking.

"Jeez you don't have to lie about it."

"I'm not... besides I know your gonna nag me to death if I said so."

The younger soon stood hovering over with eyes peering down at his older lover. Levi on the other hand with legs crossed and a placid expression looking up could feel arms envelope around his neck as his face being compressed into Eren's chest.

"You're so cold."

"...."

"Baka." Eren added.

"I want a kiss." Levi suddenly demanded.

Eren couldn't help but smile at the sudden and childish request, his lips then nuzzling into the silk of Levi's hair and eventually to the very top of his forehead.

"Levi."

"Hm?"

"Have you ever loved anyone before me?"

Levi's eyes expanded slightly as Eren proceeded to pet the back of his hair downwards towards the ticklish sensations that cured as fingers gently ladled his buzz cut.

Levi pulled back slowly, the intensity of sharp grey eyes boring.

"Why do you ask?"

"I was kind of curious... of what they were like."

".... Does it really even matter now?"

"I guess not. I just can't help but wonder what they looked like, If they made you happy...

Levi sighed before straightening his throat.

"I did once, but now when I think back on it, I think it wasn't that kind of love that I had felt for that person ... it was more of a comfort thing. I felt comfortable around that person. I felt like I could be my most true self around them."

"Hadn't I told you that you were my real first love anyways?" Levi proceeded to speak. "And to answer your silly question... you're far more adorable than anyone. Besides you never cease to entertain me."

"... I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked such a dumb question." The younger flushed from the very tips of his ears.

"What made you ask all the sudden?"

"I just wanted to know, I wanted to know what kind of person you were, how you treated your past lovers I guess..."

"Its fine, you can ask me whatever you like, just know that the past stays in the past, it shouldn't have any affect on our current relationship, right?"

Eren only nodded coherently.

"Good." The raven stood, gripping for Eren's hand with prominence as they headed for the station.

"Ahh." The older sighed, his neck elongated as he leaned back with lenient legs that stretched across the train station grounds.

"I've been meaning to ask you, I wanted to take you out on another date." A grimace and battered face followed soon after.

Eren blushed with bitten lips. "What's with the bitter face? You don't have to take me out..." the boy nearly mumbled towards the end.

"No it's not that, sorry I just was thinking of what Hanji said."

"What did she say?"

"She said I'm such an awful boyfriend, how I've only taken you out once and shit."

"That's not true!"

"No she's right, I hate to admit it. Fuck if she hadn't have told me now I probably wouldn't have noticed soon enough."

FLASHBACK

"Eh?! You haven't taken Eren out since then?! That was almost a month ago you asshole!" Hanji slapped at the back of his shoulder

"God what a shitty boyfriend you are. You're lucky our Eren is such a patient young boy."

Levi's grimaced facade had no words in response, because he really hated to admit that Hanji was actually right for once. How could he have allowed this to slip his mind for so long?

"D-Does the Christmas Party count?"

"No." The spastic woman replied instantly.

Levi leaned his forehead into the broom, his hands clenching onto the firm stick while wanting to melt into a puddle of mush beneath him.

"Well that's pretty embarrassing even for you." Hanji bothered to rub in his already salted wounds.

"Now Eren's gonna think you're probably embarrassed of him or something along the lines."

"Hanji you really know how to rub shit in don't you?"

"What? But it's true..."

BACK TO CURRENT SITUATION

"Eren you know that's not true right?"

"I know its not that. You like me just the way I am." A reddened chubby face appeared brilliantly in his lover's field of vision.

"That's right." His nose nuzzled into puffed rosey cheeks. "Smart kid."

"Lets go out this Tuesday then."

"O-okay!" Puppied eyes adorned with enticement.

\------

The boy hummed as he mopped around the register area, mindlessly in his own world as he was nearly finished with his shift duties for the day.

"You seem oddly giddy today." Hanji leaned onto the counter tops as her arms hung.

"Ahh sorry I'm just really excited about my date today." He hugged the oak colored stick.

"So Levi actually listened this time!"

"I'm so happy I can't help but think about it."

"Aww I'm so happy for you sweetie. Do you know where you're gonna go?"

"Hm he said we were gonna go to the movies and then the aquarium afterwards."

"Oh that sounds nice. Do you know what movie you're gonna see?"

"Probably a comedy most likely."'

"Well tell me how it goes okay? I'm rooting for you to get to third base eventually." She whispered with a cuffed hand over his ear.

"T-there's no need for us to rush!" Eren spilled nervously.

"Hehe oh don't be so nervous, I heard Levi is very gentle when it comes to love making."

"W-we're not going to make love!"

A minuscule of a giggle formed behind the two as Eren soon turned back. Petra was giggling into her palm while the other was curved over her abdominal.

"How precious, how you're waiting like a young pure maiden."

"I'm not innocent! I told you we've already done lots of stuff..."

"Well I'll also be cheering you on." Auburn bangs fell as she winked, her hip poking out while she smiled brilliantly.

Eren's face contorted into a more annoyed and disturbed expression at this point.

"Thanks..." The younger almost slipped in a sarcastic like tone.

"Did you like the cake by the way?"

"I only had a bite of it this morning."

"Finish the rest today, cake doesn't taste as good after a few days."

"Alright..."

\-------

Eren had brushed his teeth with vigor motions before next washing and then applying moisturizer along his face.

Levi had taught him to start moisturizing in order to prevent bad pores and bacteria. He had also learned on styling his hair into different sections from Hanji since he had started the hosting gigs as of recently.

"I think I look okay..."

His maroon colored dr. Martens contrasted well with suited black jeans and a blackened v sweater.

Eren then escorted himself out, rummaging now into the fridge to finish off the remainder of his cake before heading out into the living room, waiting patiently until Levi was fully ready.

"Well don't you look nice."

"Huh?" The younger turned unexpectedly.

"Wow you look really good!" Eren blurted before smiling awkwardly to himself.

Levi had a fitting grayish turtle neck with sleeves rolled up to his elbows while pairing them with a lighter grey fitted pant and black dress shoes to match.

"Eren are you nervous?"

Eren only turned his head from side to side exponentially.

"I've just been really looking forward to this date."

"How cute." Levi hovered over Eren from behind. The younger only leaning his head back from the couch while Levi soon grazed tingling fingers along the line of Eren's adams apple up to the tip of his chin. The older then closed in with lips compressing firmly against plush ones as lashes cohered against lament skin.

"Are you ready?"

Eren hopped up from clear anticipation, clasping for Levi's hand as the old man had guided them out.

"So what movie did you want to see?"

"Deadpool." Eren spoke almost instantly while swinging their arms.

"Ahh I should have known."

"We don't have to see it if you don't want to."

"No its fine I've actually been wanting to watch it. Hanji kept pestering me to see it with her, just don't tell her we saw it together first." The older winked before placing his index finger over his lips with playful mannerisms.

"I won't." The boy hummed.

\------

"How many tickets?" The woman behind the glass door asked in monotone.

"Two." Levi simply replied.

"Eren do you want popcorn or anything?"

"Some popcorn and chocolate would be nice."

"What kind of drink?"

"Just water is fine."

"Alright I'll be there in a minute."

"I can help carry them."

"Don't worry about it, just save me a seat sweet cheeks."

"Here." The younger was left flushed before handing his lover some cash.

"What is this?"

"... Money." Eren answered with a lost like expression.

"I know what it is but why are you giving it to me?"

"Um I was going pay for it..."

"I got everything taken care of."

"But you paid for our tickets I thought I could at least pay for our drinks and snacks."

"Im taking you out so I pay. Now go on." The older nearly shooed his lover away.

"But---"

Levi had then leaned over, his face tilted towards Eren's and his hand gliding along the curve of his back; his larger palm now sliding towards the plushness of Eren's ass, giving a nice, good, long squeeze at his butt cheek.

Eren only gasped as his older lover grinned brightly.

"Damn you've gotta nice ass." The raven grumbled towards his partner's dumbfounded expression.

"I-I'll be going then." His face was white as a sheet at this point causing Levi to giggle once he had left.

"I feel kind of bad now...." The older spoke to himself.

"But his ass felt really nice.... it was well worth it." Levi smiled behind the cupped hand he had placed over his lips.

Levi had eventually carried out their order towards the auditorium, walking through the now darkened theatre, scoping for his lover who was sitting along the upper middle row.

"You almost missed the previews." The younger barely whispered.

"Ahh I don't really mind"

Eren eyed Levi before leaning back into his original position, his full attention now glued to the current impressive fighting sequences and raunchy explicit humor. His cheeks rouged and a room of banters collected throughout the theatre.

But Eren could never have thought that the next current of events he would have to endure would be one of the most difficult challenges he would have to face in his life.

Levi turned, observing his smiling lover's eyes shining and his laughter almost brilliantly falling on deaf ears.

"Do you like it?" The older leaned in, whispering faintly into his ear.

Eren nodded ecstatically.

Levi in response maneuvered his lips downward, sending a tendered peck fervently to his cheek.

Eren turned towards Levi with tedious motion, observant of his older lover whose eyes were now also only focused on the massive screen.

A disturbing growl soon occurred within Eren's stomach, an annoying pang that fell to the very pit and his bottom instantly the feeling of discomfort. He could feel a sweat begin to break from his forehead, the unsettling aches to his body telling him to use the restroom, but he refused. He didn't want to miss a single thing, he also wanted to stay beside his partner as long as he could during their special date.

I don't want to miss anything.

Eren grabbed for his mid section. His teeth clenching as gas was passing through, threatening to make its exit. But Eren rebuked, he fought with valiant effort and with everything thing he had to remain in his seat, ignoring the now unbearable pain.

"Eren... are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh... yeah I'm fine."

"You look really uncomfortable, are you cold?"

"Yeah it is pretty cold in here." Eren inhaled inward then outward to try to dull the discomfort.

Levi extended his arm, hooking his palm to Eren's shoulders, pulling him towards his chest to provide warmth.

Shit I have to use the bathroom so bad!

When will this movie end?!

But I don't want this to end

But I have to go soo bad!

I feel like im going to fucking die!!!

Eren could hear the barren chuckles coming from his lover's chest, and his cheeks flushing from Levi's adoring gesture.

I have to get up!

I can't get sucked into the current mood.

If not...

If I don't...

I know for sure I'll fart in front of Levi!!!

"L-Levi, I have to go..."

"Hm?"

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Eren had pushed himself up, clenching to the nauseating throb of his stomach as he ran down the multitude of stairs. Once he exited the premises of the theater he swiftly aimed for the restroom area, finding the cleanest stall he could before plopping down almost instantly.

\-----

Eren's been gone for a while

I wonder if he's really okay

Levi leaned into his fist, his eyes dazed since he was too distracted at this point to even indulge himself.

 **LEVI**  
Hey are you alright? It's been twenty minutes since you left...

 **EREN**  
I'm fine just have a bit of a stomach ache >_<.

 **LEVI**  
I'm coming to get you

 **EREN**  
Nooo! You can't

 **LEVI**  
Well why not?

 **EREN**  
I'll be out soon I promise DX

 **EREN**  
Enjoy the movie don't worry about me I'll be fine :)

Levi's eyebrows arched with displeasure, his lips frowning and his fist compressed into the side of his cheek.

What's the point of watching this when you're not even here?

The older man slumped within his seat, arms crossed as he awaited patiently. Ten minutes and then another ten passed soon after before Levi had finally stood up.

Which bathroom is he in....

The older scowled until he saw the only mens restroom within the facility.

"Eren"

"Shit it smells in here." Levi grumbled beneath his breath.

Eren only gasped, slapping his hand over his mouth within the last stall of the restroom.

"I guess no ones in here..."

As Levi turned to leave he heard the sound of a cell phone drop, sliding throughout the front of the very end of the stall.

Huh?

"Damn it." Eren cursed under his breath while struggling for his reach.

Levi's expression suddenly went monotone, tediously strolling over before standing in front of the very stall now.

His arm massacred his nose vigorously, trying to prevent the unpleasant smell from seeping to his senses.

"Eren" Levi called in muffled tones.

The younger didn't respond, only hiking his knees up to hide his shoes so his lover was unable to see.

"Eren I know you're in there."

"....."

He then leaned downward grabbing for the cellular device before curling his palm underneath to hand it over to his partner.

The boy leached over with swift motion before bringing his feet up once again.

"There's nothing wrong with taking a shit."

"W-why are you in here?! I told you that I'd come out!" Eren covered his face as if Levi could literally see right through him.

"And... that wasn't me that was the person b-before me."

"Eren you don't have to lie."

"... I'm not..."

"P-please go away, I can't concentrate when you're standing there."

"Alright." Levi sighed in a calming since.

"I'll wait for you out here then."

Around another half hour later, Eren barely stumbled out, his arm hooked over his stomach and his face drooped from the discomfort.

"Does your stomach still hurt?"

Eren only nodded, barely.

He then crouched to his knees with his face buried within folded arms.

Levi then also brought himself to a crouching position, petting the very top of his head.

"So this explains everything, you had to take a massive dump this whole time." He chuckled under his breath.

"I-Its not funny! My butt really hurts!" He rambled cutely.

"Lets take you home, I'll make you some tea to ease your stomach at least."

"No! I mean... I want to continue my date with Levi. I don't want it to end now." His face profusely pruned a reddish shade before burying it back between his arms.

"Wow you're being too cute right now." Levi leaned downward, fingers combing through his bangs as he sighed exponentially.

"That's fine as long as you're feeling better. If you don't I'm taking you home alright?"

Eren nodded once again.

The raven then pulled the younger up to his feet soon after.

"I really wanted to see that movie too." Eren slumped and pouted adoringly.

"Do you wanna try it again?" Levi simply asked.

"No its okay! Besides you had to go and waste your money on tickets and food."

"....I'm really sorry!" Eren bowed repetitively as he nearly shouted animatedly.

Levi's face was only that of confusion and amusement before he chuckled once again.

"Eren its fine really, we can go see it again if you want."

Eren shook his head swiftly from side to side.

"We can wait until it reaches on demand or Armin can even download it."

Eren lied

He really did want to see it again

"Lets go." Eren rushed out first so Levi was left with no other choice but to follow.

\-----

"Ahh penguins! Aww they're so cute."

"That one looks like you." Levi pointed.

"N-no he doesn't." Eren mumbled with puffed cheeks.

"Besides he's still a baby." Eren noted.

"But he's all fuzzy and chubby. He's super cute just like you." Levi doted subconsciously while peering through the translucent glass.

"Sh-shut up."

"We should adopt it and call him Eren jr."

"How uncreative, that name sounds stupid." The younger's face went flushed and hot.

Levi takes in Eren's palm, intertwining fingers as he tried guiding him towards the variety of fish.

"I want to look at the penguins a little longer..."

"Hmm that's fine."

An unsettling growl soon crept back before long as Eren gripped along his mid section.

Fuck it still hurts...

The boy leaned over slightly trying to dull his discomfort.

"Eren are you feeling it again?"

"I'm fine, my stomach still feels a little funny."

"I keep telling you, you don't have to hide anything from me."

"W-who wants to have to tell their boyfriend that they can't stop shitting?!"

"This is so embarrassing..." Eren's eyes slightly watered, pulling his hand away now before running towards the nearest bathroom.

Levi sighed to himself, rubbing at the back of his neck before turning back towards the same small chubby penguin.

"Should I go after him Eren jr? I know he's not exactly mad at me, I mean shitting constantly like that is uncomfortable for anyone... what do you think I should do? I'm sure you've had those days too..."

Levi suddenly turned back to suddenly see a small group of children snickering and pointing at the older raven.

"He's talking about poop to a penguin." One of the little boys whispered harshly.

"Oi, I'm sure you brats still shit on yourselves every now and then don't you...having your mom clean up after you while you cry in pure shock and horror. I'm sure you definitely shit on yourselves when your parents see your poor grades and have to deal with your shitty attitudes that you pick up from the "cool" kids."

The entirety of the minuscule group grew silent, only staring wide eyed at the much taller man.

\-------

I don't understand all I had was that cake. I mean it was a pretty big piece I guess...

Eren leaned his head into the sides of the stall, bangs falling over teal irises as he bored at the ground beneath him.

I ruined our date, I even yelled at Levi even though he was just worried about me.

Im such an idiot

Eren then went to pull for toilet paper, unbeknownst the container was completely empty.

Oh my God!

Holy shit!

Okay... don't freak out!

I can do this

I can figure this out

"Here." An elongated hand hovered over the stall, as Eren barely could raise his own face, cheeks redder than ever occurred and very few tears still threatened to fall.

"T-thank you." Eren spoke, barely audible.

"Jeez this would happen to only you."

"Levi... I'm sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing? People run out of tissue all of the time. It's one of those things that's pretty common but no one talks about."

"...Do you need anything? I can get you something to drink if you want."

"I just want to continue our date..."

"Eren, lets go home for today."

Eren didn't bother to respond, he only remained crouched over in silence and his eyes distant before covering them up with his hands.

\-----

Levi had held out a mid sized water bottle as soon as Eren had stepped out.

"Thanks..."

Levi then turned his back waiting until Eren was standing next to him before they began walking back. Eren's pace soon slowed as utter disappointment had finally hit him. His pace eventually falling behind as Levi proceeded onward.

Levi barely looked back before he came to a sudden halt once again. His palm now behind his back with his fingers fully extended, awaiting for his lover to catch up. Eren bored at his partner's sprawled offering hand. He couldn't help but feel his chest flutter as he eventually grabbed tightly, squeezing for firmness as Levi squeezed back. In result this caused Eren to smile brightly despite everything that had recently happened.

"Levi I'm going to stay at my place tonight. Since I don't feel too good I think I should." Eren spoke up once they were seated onto the subway.

The older only sat, silenced with hands inside his pockets.

"This is my stop, I'll see you later okay?"

Grey eyes shot up and his hand was gripping for Eren's forearm as they both headed out before the doors soon came to a closing.

"Levi what are you doing?"

"I can't walk you to your place at least?"

"But... That means you'll miss your stop."

"Its fine sweet cheeks, just let me do what I want for a little while."

"Fine." Eren puffed out in retaliation.

The two walked until they had eventually reached the younger's apartment.

"....Thank you for walking me home."

"Well aren't you going to invite me inside?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. Mikasa and Armin are here and... I still don't feel well."

"And I was going to pamper you until you felt better, but If not I guess there's nothing else I can do." The older shrugged while boring at his partner.

Eren only bored back with arched eyebrows that were still determined to stand his ground.

"Alright.. I guess..." Levi barely turned, strolling backwards as irises never left his lover.

"I guess I'll be on my way."

Eren dived forward, his hands clenching to the hems of Levi's sweater. "You're not..."

Levi fully turned away, a smirk growing into an amused smile, knowing damn well what he was doing, he wanted Eren at least a little anxious so he'd be able to come in without protest.

"What's up?"

Eren pursed his lips, bangs cascading over hooded eyes as he swayed from side to side.

"Did you want me to kiss you?"

Eren's face shot up, irises gaped with rosey cheeks that flustered.

"You looked like you wanted to kiss me."

"I wasn't." Eren threw his arm over his mouth.

"I guess I was just over analyzing."

"... I can't even bring myself to look at you right now." The younger spoke timid.

".... Do you want me to kiss you?"

"I'm sure with what happened today you wouldn't really want to."

"Eren... its not a big deal. Everyone has to take a shit."

"I keep telling you I---"

Levi couldn't help but chuckle once again.

"You, you aren't mad at me? Wait are you laughing at me? "

"What? Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well I ruined our date, and I even yelled at you, and I also had you waste a lot of money at the movies, and you ended up by yourself majority of the time, and---"

"Okay, okay, that's enough." Levi pressed his palm onto Eren's mouth. "Jeez I can't believe you thought I was actually upset at you over this."

"Eren you can be kind of stupid sometimes."

"What?! I'm not stupid! God forbid I was actually concerned."

"...Eren do you want me to kiss you?"

"...."

"Of course I do! I mean..."

"So that's a yes." Levi had bitten his own bottom lip, before placing long chaste kisses along soft lips.

"That's all? I want more." Eren pulled at Levi's cheeks with firmness.

"Oi that hurts babe."

"...Babe?"

"You don't like it?"

"I-I don't mind!" Enticed eyes spoke.

"Eren its cold out here." Levi spoke as he glided his tongue over the younger's lips.

"I know what you're trying to do."

"So is that a yes?"

The younger's face was placed downward while barely tugging onto Levi's sleeve.

"Stop making fun of me." The boy muttered.

"I knew you couldn't resist my charm." The older teased before grabbing chubby cheeks and attacking with solicited pecks.

"Eren?"

Eren nearly leaped at the all too familiar call.

"Uh hey Armin."'

Armin bored from the very tops of the stair case, his vision only wavering from Eren to Levi.

"If you're gonna do it please don't be too loud, there's also an extra blanket in the linen closet if you need it."

"W-we're not gonna do anything!"

"Oh... well if you change your mind just let me know of what location, especially if its on the couch."

"Will do kiddo." Levi answered with a sleazy salute.

Armin simply slumped with a sigh before heading back towards his room.

"Levi..."

"Hm?"

Eren held onto his stomach once again, kneeling over while beginning to climb the stair case.

"I-I'll be right back!"

\------

Eren had eventually crawled back mentally towards his bedroom, finding his older lover already sprawled across his bed. One arm was laid behind his back while the other was holding a figurine as he examined thoroughly.

"This chicks got some big tits and ass. So that's you're type huh?"

"Dont talk about Rem that way!" Eren lunged forward gripping for his precious pre scaled figure that he had cherished ever since the day he had bought it only three weeks prior.

"She's kind, selfless, and beautiful even someone like me would fall for her, I could care less about her butt or breast."

"Well of course you don't, you like dicks and ass."

"You're lucky my butt hurts, I'd side kick you in the stomach for disrespecting Rem this way."

"Oh Rem will live she can't hear us anyways." Levi shrugged off.

Eren gasped. "How could you talk about her as if she's not here? How incredibly rude."

"I mean she's wearing a maid outfit, they've already objectified her as a piece of meat."

"Rem can wear whatever she wants." "...Rem is my waifu, you have to treat her with respect."

"What did you say?"

"Treat her with respect."

"No before that."

"Rem is my waifu."

"The fuck is that?"

".... She's my wife." Eren spoke softly while blushing incredulously.

"The fuck she's not."

"Huh?"

"Im your wife, your husband, your bitch, and your man. No one else can fulfill those roles but me."

"Levi... are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad over some doll?"

"You seem kind of mad though."

"I'm not..."

"Do you feel threatened by Rem, Levi?"

"Should I?"

"Hmm I don't think so." Eren sent a tendered like smile.

"Stop making fun of me."

"But its fun being on the other side of things for once. Hmm I should do this more often."

"If you do you'll regret it."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll lock you up and never let you come out."

"You know everyone will come looking for me."

Levi gripped Eren's wrist, tugging him downward until he had lost his balance."

"Just surrender to me already."

"D-don't touch my ass you pervert!"

"What, Im just squeezing it."

Levi wrapped both arms fully around Eren's back, reeling him in to where Eren was now on top of the older man. Levi proceeded to squeeze thoroughly over the fabric of his pants while sending little kisses along the curve of Eren's neck. Eren clenched for the material of his sweater, leaning into the tingled sensation that caused his eyes to lax as he began to reluctantly smile.

"I can rub your stomach until you start feeling better."

"No way, you're joking right?"

"Why would I be joking?"

"That's really shameless of you."

"My mom used to do it for me whenever my stomach was upset."

"Im not a kid. Besides that sounds really embarrassing."

"Its just me." Levi glided his tongue, barely grazing before giving a small suckle to his nape.

"N-no way." Eren's rosy cheeks ensued.

"I promise it'll make you feel better."

Eren's eyes slightly gaped before burying his face into his lover's shoulder. Levi then seethed his finger tips into the back of the younger's hair.

"So I'll take that as a yes."

  
The raven then buried his lips towards the inner ring of Eren's ear.

"You have to lay back."

As flushed as Eren was, he voluntarily laid back with slight hesitation. His hands covering his face while he turned on his side, crouching.

Levi smirked before sliding his palm around his lover's waist. Starting in circular motions he began to rub while Levi's body was also soon hovering over.

"This is fucking embarrassing."

"But you look so cute right now."

"....."

"By the way this works better when you're on your back."

"....." Eren reluctantly turned on his back, throwing his arms over his face in the process.

Levi began to lean his weight along his elbow, his chin lay against his palm while the pattern of circulations remained.

"Does it feel any better?"

Eren barely raised his arms enough for Levi to see the small glint of teal irises hidden beneath. With pinkish tones coloring his face and neck he only nodded. And Levi chuckled underneath his breath in relief.

"I feel better now."

Levi ignored the sudden proclamation. Rubbing from top to bottom soothingly, causing Eren's hairs along his arms to rise with goosebumps.

The younger eventually proceeded to cave in, sinking his face into the cushioned pillow; allowing Levi to do as he pleased at this point.

\---------

Eh?

Eren turned hazily.

It was somewhat dark inside his room while his television set was playing within its background. He also felt some kind of weight applied to his backside. The boy then turned his head to find Levi's head pressed into the curve of his back with his arm lapped over his mid section.

When did I fall asleep?

....I can't move....

Eren struggled to adjust his body .

I can't disturb such a precious looking face like that!

The younger on looked his lover's sleeping face before the raven pressed his head further into Eren's malleable flesh.

Eren then threw his face into the translucent colored pillows.

My stomach actually feels better though....

I'd hate to admit that it probably actually worked

He curved into himself even more, resulting in Levi's face being maneuvered.

"Ah I'm sorry Levi." Eren gently whispered.

"Mmm you like that don't you?" The older mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna pamper you... then fuck you nice and hard."

"Levi?!" Eren whispered sharply.

The older rubbed his cheek with vigor motions into Eren's round suppled ass, as he muttered solicited words under his breathe.

"Eren..."

Teal irises scoped the elongated body that clung within his sleep. Muttering his name so sweetly to the ears.

"I love..."

Eren's eyes nearly lit up, a somewhat soft smile wanting to take its place.

"I love you're butt."

The sudden life that was in Eren's eyes dispersed. A now dry face had taken place as he bored blankly towards Levi.

"I wanna rub my dick all over it."

"Oi Levi..."

"Don't be shy... let me lick it."

"Levi!" Eren sharply whispered once again.

Levi only proceeded to hug his plush bottom.

"Aren't you usually a light sleeper." Eren mumbled.

Levi hummed to himself as he maneuvered once again slightly.

Eren turned his back once again sighing as a sign of surrender.

"Is that a bottle of whiskey?"

Eren squinted towards the opened crystalized bottle of whiskey that sat along the night stand.

"When did...."

Did he get drunk off of this last night?

But Levi's never been drunk....

Unless this is Levi's side affect when we drinks too much?

"Can I put it in now?"

"No." Eren responded on instinct and as flushed as ever.

"I love you." Levi suddenly spurred while smiling hazily.

"I give up." Eren slumped; unable to resist how sweet his lover sounded just now.

Eren folded his arms while Levi hugged and proceeded spurting such slutty language; things that even Eren would feel embarrassed for his older lover's sake.

\--------

"L-Levi."'

Heavy breathing hovered over the younger's ear.

Levi's arms enveloped Eren's waist, his chest pressing firmly against the younger's back as vigorous motions ran ragged against his bottom.

"Levi wake up."

But Levi only held on tighter.

Eren could feel the raven's hard cock grinding and pulsating beneath him, his cheeks burning and his own cock threatening to harden as well underneath his pants.

The older began groaning as eyes finally spewed open somewhat.

"Eren?"

The younger buried his face, his body only inhaling and exhaling.

Levi's eyes scanned the current situation, that his member was pressed firmly against his lover's supple bottom and his arms linked, unable for Eren to wrangle his way out.

Levi instantly pushed himself back, eyes unsettled before he threw his hand towards the frontal bangs of his hair, clenching.

"Im sorry, I... I didn't---"

Eren didn't bother turning back, only extending his hand to reach for Levi's wrist. The older's palm now underneath his lover's intertwined grip before being placed over Eren's covered erection.

Levi's eyes once again had risen as Eren refused to let go of his hand. The younger maneuvering his palm as he pleased over the seething material of his pants.

Grey irises soon went sultry before he leaned back into him, his lips leaving gentle kisses behind the nape of his neck.

Levi could feel the literal shivers that ran through Eren's body, noting how quiet he was trying to be. He pressed his still hardened member, with slothful, agonizing tugs. Gentle kisses also ensued along the curves of Eren's neck only adding to the additional adrenaline that strained through the lining of the younger's pants.

Squeamish as he was, Eren subconsciously provoked Levi by pushing his ass down against the vigor cock that was also imprinted within its jean material.

Levi sent more pecks along the back and curve of his nape before faint words soon left his lips. "I love you."

Eren clenched for his partner's hand, his hips moving on their own accord against his palm while breaths grew heavier.

Levi knew this was one of his weak spots. How on edge Eren would get whenever Levi spilled sweet words to him.

"I love you." The older spilled lovingly before suckling on plush skin and gripping his climaxed cock into his palm.

Eren moaned faintly, covering his mouth while shivering underneath the raven who was also moments a way of ejaculation.

Levi turned Eren face down, his ass now perked up for the raven's pleasure. He then hovered over before gripping his partner's hips with licked lips as he compressed his cock; dry humping with much pressure before finally reaching his climax.

The older finally lax, threw himself over the younger, hugging him close as fingers ruffled seamlessly through Eren's hair.

Eren's still pinky face remained as Levi proceeded to cuddle and eventually giving chaste kisses along his forehead.

"Give me your pants." Levi then sat up, tugging away at his jeans and underwear.

Eren also sat up, sliding off the very edges of his bed before crouching to his knees along his bedside so Levi couldn't see.

"No underwear?"

Eren only sat on his knees, burying his face into the fluffed fleece.

"Eren you really are unknowingly kinky."

Eren still remained silent while biting his bottom lip.

"Let me know of any other kinks you got okay?"

Levi leaned over, ruffling the very top of his soft brunet colored hair.

"I-I have some pants on the bottom drawer over there." Was all Eren said.

The older grabbed for two pairs. One for himself and one for Eren.

"They might be kind of big... sorry."

"Hm? Oh its fine I don't mind."

"Sorry for humping you in your sleep..."

"... Its fine really... I mean it really surprised me at first but... its you, I don't mind it when you touch me." Eren responded shyly.

"I can't believe you're still this shy after some of the things we've already done before."

"It's so cute." Levi kissed his nape.

The older then pushed himself back, exiting his partner's room and downward towards the quaint hall.

Armin had stepped out somewhat soon after, Shaking the water from his hands as dry eyes scoped over towards the raven. Blue irises scanned from the ball of pants in his hands to Levi's also seemingly dry facade.

"Hm." Armin hummed with slight amusement, his dry face never changing before heading back towards his room.

\------

Eren shook his face rapidly into his bedding, gripping his hair from its sides while contemplating on the current events.

Levi was fucking me with his clothes on. It was so intense I can't even imagine what it will be like when he actually sticks it inside of me. I've made Levi wait to the point that he's dreaming about it.

I wonder how much time I have left before Levi says he can't wait for me anymore.

Levi eventually came back, his body now crawling across his lover's bed, kneeling into its mattress while he smoothed out Eren's hair and kissing its silk texture.

"Good morning." Levi mumbled, smiling somewhat at the basked smell of honey.

\---------

"So how was it?"

Eren dozed off senselessly. "Huh?"

Armin sighed into his placid, porcelain like coffee mug.

"How was the sex?" Armin blatantly blurted.

"....."

"You don't have to tell me if it was that bad."

"It wasn't bad!"

"I-I mean... we didn't have butt sex! More like friction butt sex!"

"Oh...." Armin's lips threatened to curve before his upper body began to shake.

"Armin? Are you laughing at me?"

"No why would I laugh at you?" Armin's dry expression appeared once again.

"You were."

"No I was not."

Eren only glared towards his dear friend.

"So you're not gonna answer my question?"

"It was exceptional."

"Exceptional? Interesting choice of words..."

"Levi looks like the type who would be good in bed."

"Armin stop being so loud." Eren turned his back for a moment.

"He really does have an odd obsession with you. I'm kind of jealous."

"No he doesn't." Eren blushed.

"He casually asked me what turns you on while holding your soiled pants in his hand."

"He did what?!"

".... wait what did you say?"

"How should I know?"

Eren sighed in sudden relief.

"So I gave him some of your yaoi manga."

"Armin!" Eren clutched for the blonde's shoulders.

"It's better this way, that way your first time will be astronomical."

"Jesus Armin!"

Armin only shrugged before falling silent. "You're welcome."

"Anyways! Enough about me... how are things going with Jean?"

"Hmm... is uninspired a good enough definition."

"Jeez Armin thats kind of fucked up."

"....." Armin only stared blankly.

" But Jean is crazy about you." Eren's eyebrows furrowed with sudden confusion.

"I thought I'd give it a shot, but It's not as fulfilling as I'd thought it would be."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't really put it into words, he gives me his undivided attention, he compliments me non stop, he treats me well... and yet I still cant bring myself to feel anything."

Eren nodded his head while placing his finger and thumb underneath his chin in deep thought.

"Maybe its like one of those rom coms where you don't like the person at first but with trial and error, and after years of vying for your love and undivided attention you will finally reciprocate his feelings once you realize your going to lose him within your grasp."

"Uhh... sure, maybe that's what it is." Armin placed his hand over his mouth, giggling.

"Wow Armin I sometimes forget how messed up you can be, you're sitting there laughing at not loving Jean the way he loves you."

"That's not why I'm laughing." Armin smiled.

"But I'll give it another shot, I should probably put some more effort in myself..." The blonde sipped his slightly sweetened coffee.

Armin looked up, witnessing a smiling and satisfied Eren, and his still innocent and pure mind set that he, himself couldn't deny was the main reason for his reconsideration of Jean.

"If you need any help Im here, I can even give you a few pointers now since I'm in a lovey dovey relationship." Eren swayed from side to side.

"Ha you really had to go and rub it in didn't you." Armin scoffed.

Eren giggled before Levi finally approached the downstairs area. He strolled over towards the kitchen table where Eren and Armin sat, with his body eventually leaning onto his lover's back, arms looped around his neck.

Eren's eyes shot open, while Armin's facade remained unmoved.

"Levi don't do stuff like that in front of Armin, its rude."

"Oh... sorry."

Armin's eyebrows rose with pique interest.

"Wow Eren I see you got your leash tight around Levi."

"What? No I don't."

"Is that one of your kinks too Eren? I'll wear it if that's your preference."

"I don't have kinks!"

The older only shrugged.

"So you have any advice?"

"... You want it now?" Eren flushed somewhat.

"I mean might as well since your both here."

Levi placed himself onto one of the kitchen chairs, his arms folded while merely observing.

Eren coughed into his fisted palm. "Well um... where do I even start...."

"Anywhere is fine." Armin gazed blankly.

"So... you know... its like... and then..."

"Like what?"

"Okay... first of, maybe you could take some initiative... when it comes to giving affection."

"Eren, that's actually... good advice."

"Really? I mean of course it is, didn't I tell you that I know these things?"

"You could also pick the date, you know so you can enjoy the things that are close to you with Jean."

"Jean is pretty stupid so you might have to elaborate." Eren quickly added.

Armin giggled once again into his palm.

"Thanks Eren."

\-------------

Eren hummed as he and his partner headed back to work the very next day. Eren's arms swung while Levi only bored towards his cheerful like mood.

"Someone seems happy today." Levi noted.

"Do I?" Eren asked in an adrift manner.

"You look like a giddy school girl."

"Hm I didn't realize I was..."

"Are you thinking about me?" Levi asked in velvety tones.

"Everything is not about you!" The younger huffed, snubbing as he turned his head away.

The bells chimed as they entered the bakery shop; Oulo was cleaning countertops, while Hanji was directing the remaining staff.

"Well look who's here on time for once. And before me of all things." Levi spouted before sending slow and profound claps.

"Fuck you Levi." Oulo spatted.

"I am now satisfied, I will presume you as my plaything some other time." The raven spewed blankly.

Eren was rendered speechless, amused greatly, but speechless none the less.

"Eren!"

The younger turned to witness a leaping Hanji, her arms grasping for Eren's neck, hugging him as she squealed.

"Come here!"

"Hanji wait!"

The eccentric woman pulled at Eren's arm, whipping him towards the very back of the shop.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Wide teal eyes questioned.

"Well how did it go? You know the date, the date." Hanji clenched her teeth with anticipation.

"It went well."

"Huh?" The woman's lips drooped.

"Thats it?"

"Yes."

Hanji eyed the younger boy, her index finger and thumb complacent underneath her chin.

"I don't believe you."

"Did someone call me?"

"I didn't hear any---"

"It might be Oulo getting on me again." Eren laughed somewhat before heading out.

Hanji placed her palm along the curve of her hip. Her lips pursed as eyes never left the back of Eren.

"Oulo tell me to do something."

"Huh?!"

"I need something to do, tell me what to do."

"Oi don't command your elders, and go find something to clean I'm not your boss."

"Something to clean, roger!"

"You don't have to make this a public announcement."

Teal irises searched for a broom, beginning to sweep its dirt collectively into a pile before dumping.

"Levi." Hanji called.

The raven turned towards her direction.

The spastic brunet's hands ran rapid as she signaled for Levi to approach.

"Did something happen to Eren yesterday?"

"What do you mean did something happen?"

"Did you two get into a fight?"

"No."

"Did you try touching Eren without his consent?!" She whispered harshly.

"... I don't think so."

"You don't think?! Levi what the hell!" She proceeded sharp whispers.

"Jeez I would never force Eren into doing anything he didn't want to do. Besides I told him I'll wait as long as he needs. There's no rush."

"Wow, that's very considerate of you... Hmm, you must have said something else inconsiderate then."

"Why is it my fault?"

"Because everything is always your fault, Eren can do no wrong."

"But everything went fine yesterday."

"Oh..." Levi finally came into revelation.

"There was that one incident..."

"Incident? What incident? Tell me!"

"No way, it's none of your business anyways."

"Do you know how much time I've invested into this relationship?!"

"Not really."

"Fine I'll ask Eren then."

"Don't, he was incredibly sensitive about it... he nearly cried."

"Aww why did you make Eren cry?!" Hanji pounded her fists against his chest.

"I told you I didn't do anything."

"Eh."

"I tried making him feel better, I even told him I had fun on our date. Eren just worries too much."

"Oh no my baby, my poor baby!"

Hanji galloped away once again.

"Eren honey tell me what happened. Levi spoke of some incident?" Hanji clasped for the younger's hands.

Eren turned from left to right instantly before facing Hanji once again.

"Can you please keep it down, others will hear."

"Im sorry I just wanted to comfort you!"

"Okay okay I'll tell you, people are looking at us." Eren's cheeks flushed slightly.

Hanji nodded her head rapidly.

".... I don't even know where to begin."

"It's alright I have time." Hanji leaned in.

Eren sighed before proceeding. "I was fine before our date. But I started getting an upset stomach and... you know had to take care of business...."

"Did you swallow? You swallowed didn't you? You know I heard swallowing too much cum can cause an upset stomach."

"What?! No! I-I didn't swallow anything..." Eren's face went beat red.

"Hmm, oooh you mean like having to use the bathroom?"

"....."

"Oh Eren things like this happen all the time."

"Eren?"

The younger's eyes drew blank as he board towards the ground.

"Not like this."

"Eren get a hold of yourself." Hanji clasped for his shoulders, shanking his body with sporadic motion.

"But Levi even came in. It wouldn't stop, I was in so much pain. I don't know why, all I had was the cake Petra---"

"Eren? What is it?"

Eren shot up, walking swiftly towards the frontal area of the bakery shop where Petra was counting the register.

Eren stood of close proximity, boring into her nonchalant like mannerism.

"Oh hey Eren." The auburn turned and smiled before proceeding to count.

"Levi and I went on a date yesterday."

The petite woman instantly paused. "That's nice, did you have fun?"

"Yes..."

"Thats all? I'm sure you could spill more detail then just a simple yes."

"It was fine... Levi was very patient with me."

"Patient?"

"Some things came up, but everything turned out fine since Levi was understanding."

"Hmm." The woman hummed before closing her drawer. Her eyes never leaving the cash register.

"Did you ever get to finish that cake?"

"Yeah... Levi said he doesn't really like pumpkin so he said I could have it all."

"Yes Levi never cared for pumpkin flavor, especially in his cake." The woman smiled fervently.

"Did you enjoy it? I hope you ate it all, it's not good to waste food."

Slight shivers ran complacent down his arms, his teal eyes glaring almost.

"I wanted you to try the cake that I made."

"... It was good."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Some people say my cakes are too sweet but I was sure you would appreciate more than the average person."

Eren only proceeded to glare while his throat also somewhat tightened.

"Wow Petra you really seem to like cake."

"Huh? Oh yes I really love baking, cakes are my specialty here."

Her never ending smile began to agitate the younger somewhat. And the unsettling aura between the two was starting to become more apparent.

"Eren you have a large last minute booking today by the way, I know we usually don't accept these kind of requests, so you don't have to work behind the counter as much today." Nanaba intervened.

"A large booking?"

"That's correct."

"That's odd..."

\---------

"Daww look at the wittle bear on his chest." Jean cooed.

"Oh my God its a freaking bear eating a freaking donut!" Sasha screamed.

"You're like the embodiment of an actual teddy bear." Reiner added.

"What are you guys doing here?!" The chubby boy blushed from the clear harassment of his friends.

"Just heard a rumor from the great vine that you were working as a host, we were just dying to witness this shit." Jean crossed one leg over his other knee.

"How are things going with Armin?"

Jean was pulled aback, his eyes widened before answering.

"What do you mean? Did Armin say something?"

Eren only grinned with pleasure at how unsure Jean soon became.

"So uh, is Levi cool with you working here and all?" Connie inputed.

"I don't see why not. I'm actually surprised at the amount of requests I've been getting from younger and older women in the first place."

"Wait you get women requesting you that often?" Jean without hesitation asked.

"Not anywhere as much as Levi. I usually get between one to four bookings within a shift alone at least. Some days I get none which is nice so I can work in the back more."

"So what you're telling me is that you get paid from time to time to talk to girls?" Connie asked.

"Hmm I guess you could say that."

"Gah no fair man!"

Connie then quickly turned towards Sasha.

"You know you're the only girl for me right?"

Sasha's attention was leering at the elongated menu.

"Yesh." She simply replied as she licked her lips.

"Alright, talk to us how you would talk with the ladies." Jean demanded.

"No that's weird." Eren simply replied.

"But you like dudes so how would it be weird?"

"Jean you sound ignorant as fuck right now." Connie face palmed himself.

"Jean... just stop." Reiner added.

"Its fine guys, I think Jean forgets he's also dating a man. Let me remind you, my friend does not have a vagina but a penis. And someday you might end up with that said penis in your mouth if Armin will allow it. So just remember every time you make some snide remark about my orientation just remember that behind closed doors you will also have to get on your knees like the little dog that you are, barking for Armin's penis until he feeds you."

Reiner, Connie, and Sasha had the most mortified looks on their face. Jean also mortified while all nearly rendered speechless.

"Holy shit Jeager you just decimated Jean's life away." Connie's once mortified expression turned towards sudden pleasantry and amusement.

"Holy shit I can't believe I was able to witness such imagery. What did I do for God to present me with such a gift." Connie proceeded with laughing banters.

Reiner straightened his throat, also trying his hardest to conceal his "wanting" laughter.

"It was just a joke man chill." Jean spoke with slight hesitation.

"Eren are you alright?' Sasha then asked unsurely.

"My bad Im just kind of agitated. I appreciate you guys coming to stop by though."

"Did something happen?" Sasha pried.

"Ahh don't worry about it. I should get you guys something to drink at least."

"No way, something's definitely wrong. Come sit!"

"But aren't you hungry Sasha?" Eren asked.

".... I can wait." The young brunette had bitten her lip.

"Sasha..." Eren spoke with endearment.

"Yeah we can wait, we haven't heard from you in a while actually." Reiner noted.

"Actually.... You haven't been hanging out with us after classes as much, we... wanted to check up on ya you know?" Connie scratched at his chin.

"I just wanted to see the apron everyone was talking about." Jean shrugged.

Eren's cheeks rouged once again before a genuine smile had soon taken over.

"Eh... I'm not sure if I should say, it could all just be in my head... maybe I'm just being paranoid over nothing."

"Over what?" Connie reeled in.

"Do you see the pretty skinny girl with auburn hair behind the counter?"

They all leered over behind their booth, turning with sudden curiosity.

"Yo she's really cute." Connie announced.

"What about her?" Reiner asked.

"It might just be me, but she's been pretty passive aggressive since I started working here. She's gone out of her way to try and make me look bad at work. Even at Hanji's Christmas party she blatantly ignored my whole existence pretty much."

"Wait why is she bothering you in the first place." Sasha clenched her straw between her teeth.

"She was Levi's ex 10 years ago."

"Woah! So your telling me that Levi's ex girlfriend of 10 years ago works here with his current boyfriend?"

"Yeah... but she's been working here with Levi for years before I came into the picture. I'm sure it's been frustrating on her end as well."

"Man fuck that hoe, she's a grown ass woman, and your really gonna go and pick on some 18 year old kid?" Sasha spouted.

"Sasha god damn, you only ever get this worked up whenever you're hangry." Jean leaned his chin onto his palm.

Side note: (Hangry = hungry + angry)

"So she's been fucking with you at work." Sasha confirmed.

"I'm not sure if it's intentional or not."

"Sounds intentional enough to me." Reiner spoke sternly.

"I think... she might have done something to the cake she gave me the other day."

"Hold up, so your saying this chick spiked your cake?" Connie asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Again it could just be me. However the day Levi and I actually were able to go on a date I was literally shitting all day after eating her cake." Eren whispered harshly.

"That's fucked up." Jean began to giggle into his hand. "But kind of genius. We know how you can't turn down sweets, she already knew your weakness."

"Jean shut up." Sasha kicked his shin.

"Ow! Dammit Sasha what the hell is your problem?"

"That you won't just sit down and stay quiet. You add absolutely no contribution to this conversation so just shut up and look at the menu." The now aggressive brunette shoved the elongated menu face value.

"Eren she's definitely after you. You gotta put that bitch in her place." Sasha pounded her fist into her other palm.

"I'm not gonna hit her." Eren spoke in sudden monotones.

"No you gotta play the game man." Connie added.

"I think you should just continue ignoring her like you have been doing." Said Reiner.

"Nah this chick went too far. Dicing laxatives in someone's cake is crossing lines beyond the walls." Connie spoke passionately.

"This bitch really thought she had one on you." Sasha spat.

"Guys its not that deep, really."

"Eren... she made you shit yourself the entirety of your date, I'm sure you were also in much pain. She invaded your body with bowels."

"Yeah thats just fucked up man."

"Eren you're better than this. Rise above and choose the righter path brother." Reiner intervened.

"So you some kind of moralist now?"

"I'm just telling him the better path to take."

"Dude she blatantly disrespected his ass."

"I believe that the best revenge is happiness Eren." Reiner's now folded arms matched the firm look in his eyes.

"Don't let her get the best of you, just continue going to work and being happy with Levi."

".... I still think you should slash her tires or something. She has a car right?"

"Uh I'm not sure."

"Oh I know! I know! Put a bunch of spiders in her shoes."

"Sasha that's child's play sweetie, besides where the hell are you gonna get a pack of spiders?" Connie said while patting her head.

"Remember the Christmas party? How we made Jean think that Armin really wanted him?" Connie reminisced as Eren's lips alsocurved at the memory.

"Or when we scared the shit out of him on Halloween?"

"I fucking hate you guys." Jean muttered.

"Anyways, the best way to get back at someone is giving them hope. You let them think they won, that they over came and achieved. And then... you swipe right under and take that very hope you gave them away in front of their very eyes." Connie grinned as his fingers intricately curled into a fist.

"Connie that is messed up." Sasha's eyes widened. "I think I've fallen even more in love."

The young girl leaned over hugging Connie around his neck.

"Besides... she's no where as cute as my Sasha." Connie smiled genuinely now with a thumbs up Eren's way.

"Give her hope then taking it away..." Eren muttered.

"Eren you mustn't listen to this foolishness, remember what I taught you."

"Reiner a mother fucking T-rex ain't shit when it comes to mental damage."

Eren couldn't help but smile, his lips curving greatly before he spoke up once again.

"Thanks guys. I think I know how to handle this now."

\-------

Reiner had bought everyone's meals and drinks, leaving Eren an also heavy tip in which Eren nearly bowed for how grateful he was.

"Thank you Reiner!" The boy intensely threw his body forward, back and forth over and over again.

"Eren stop, you don't have to do that, really."

"But...."

"Dude just take the money, I obviously gave it to you because I wanted to. You forget my parents have money, if anything you deserve it."

"Oh and Eren."

"Yes?"

"Just at least think about what I said alright?"

".... Alright. Especially since you gave me this monstrous tip!" The chubby boy's eyes glistened.

Reiner chuckled before patting his back.

"It was good seeing ya."

"Same." Eren then waved towards Connie and Sasha as they waved back sporadically in return.

Jean never bothered turning back, his hands only remained in deep pockets as he awaited for Reiner's arrival.

"That was nice that your friends came to see you." Petra noted once Eren headed towards the kitchen area.

"Yes it was." Eren simply smiled.

"I wish I could have fun, doing nothing while I'm at work." The petite woman sighed.

"...." Eren suddenly began polishing the utensils with vigorous motion.

The younger then felt another figure suddenly standing beside him. Teal irises looked up to find Levi reaching over, assisting in also polishing the silverware.

"Thought it would get done faster with two more hands."

"Thanks." Eren leaned in subtly, nudging his arm against the older's before fully compressing his weight into his side.

Levi also reciprocated with subtly, nudging him also whilst allowing his parter to nearly lean on him.

Eren's eyes barely rose, but just enough to witness Petra's displeasured facade.

His eyes now maneuvered downward, lips nearly curving with sudden satisfaction.

He looked up once more to find Petra's back that was now fully turned away, her fingers intricately padding against the cashier buttons.

"Levi you still need to teach me how to chop and dice properly, remember?"

"Hmm, I guess its not that busy as of now."

The younger followed Levi further into the kitchen area, where Levi pulled out a mass variety of chocolates, including remnants of dried fruits for toppings and flavoring.

Eren observed, nearly in awe of how cool his partner looked. How keenly focused Levi was at his work, Eren swore his eyes glistened with fucking sparkles that splattered around their minuscule atmosphere.

"Eren pay attention, you can't go dozing off when you have a knife in your hand."

"I wasn't..."

Larger palms overlapped his, now guiding Eren with the knife at a specific angle. Levi hovered over, pressing into Eren's back unintentionally.

"This is how I make different designs when I shave my chocolate."

Eren's lips drooped once again in awe.

"Show me that again!"

The older smirked, with a slight breathy chuckle that was barely audible.

"Alright, one more time."'

Eren rapidly lowered to his knees, where his fingers clasped to the edges of the counter. Only his brash teal irises and mused brown hair were seen above counter level.

Levi proceeded to shaving its intricate designs.

"These are your more simple designs."

"These are considered simple?"

"I mean comparing it to carving human faces and chocolate bunnies, then yes."

If I can't complete this "simple" design Levi is...

I have to impress Levi!!

Eren intensely lunged for the block of chocolate, imitating Levi's handwork to the best of his abilities. Eyebrows scrunched as he focused intently, shaving and slicing as tedious as he possibly could.

Eren could have sworn he was sweating at this point.

Eren's breathing hitched, as his nerves were beginning to get the best of him. Eyes widened and shaky hands also ensued.

"Eren calm down."

Eren gasped.

Holy shit I can feel my armpits sweating.

"I can't mess this up." Eren began to growl with determination.

"I must survive my first trial!"

"Its not that deep Eren."

"I will concur this challenge you have presented before me!"

Eren proceeded with his tedious task.

"Oh..." Levi's eyes rose somewhat.

"Not bad... this is actually pretty decent for a first timer like yourself."

"Really?!" Eren's eyes lit up while rosy cheeks ensued.

Levi hummed reciprocating a yes.

Eren couldn't help but smile at Levi's approval. He then bit his bottom lip trying his best to conceal how happy he really was.

"Now cutting and dicing chocolate won't be so hard for you, since shaving is the most difficult out of the three."

"Levi that's genius! You taught me the most difficult technique so the more simpler techniques would be less intimidating for me."

"Do you have time to teach me any more?"

"Sure, I have time."

The younger suddenly turned on mere instinct, witnessing Petra leering from behind the wall that segregates between the register area and the main kitchen. Her eyes intensely focused as she rouged. She hid almost instantly once she and Eren made eye contact.

Eren once again couldn't help put pose with a much different kind of smile than previous. The sudden amusement he felt, knowing that Petra was watching them.

\-------

"Levi."

"Hmm"

"Here." Eren tip toed, removing his own beanie and pulling it by its ends over Levi's head while its pom pom ladled lazily from behind.

"You know, you don't dress warm enough."

"Yes I do."

"You need to cover your face too, why do you think your always shaking uncontrollably whenever we walk to the subway station?"

"You know what? We're gonna buy a hat for you today, and a thicker coat too." Eren simply added.

"But I'm fine." The older averted his eyes, his cheeks and nose beginning to rouge.

""Hmm." The younger tip toed once again before grabbing for the older's collar.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm until we get there." Eren said sweetly.

Levi's eyes gaped somewhat, his bottom lip drooped while reddish tones remained.

Eren's lips then pressed firmly as he reached up to kiss Levi. The raven now stuck in a gaze as Eren's plush lips soon opened, licking Levi's lips as a solicited invitation. The younger's arms curled around his partner's neck with lips and tongue lazily coercing.

"Eren... people are looking."

"Since when did you care about that?"

"I don't... but don't you hate when people stare?" Levi leaned his forehead into Eren's while raven and brunet locks began to mesh within the other.

"I don't mind at the moment." Eren lowly spoke, hovering over his lover's lips.

Lazy kisses proceeded once again, escalating from lazed pecks to slow probing inside their mouths.

Eren's eyes glimmered as he licked his lips. The mere excitement that brewed inside him, knowing that Petra was watching this whole time.

The younger leaped forward, hugging his lover to wear his lips now curved towards Levi's nape. Eren left a multitude of solicited pecks to the crook of his neck before resting his chin onto his lover's shoulder, licking his own wet lips while finally making eye contact with Petra once again.

Petra was nearly startled once their eyes met, her face shying away as eyes also lowered. Her body now pulling back before running towards the left side of the street where the many of buildings concealed her presence.

"Levi." Eren was nearly muffling into his nape, calling in tendered tones.

Levi leaned inward towards the younger's lips in reciprocation.

"You're mine right? You belong only to me right?"

"Huh? Why the sudden question?"

"You told me last night remember? That you are my wife, my husband, my bitch, and my man."

"Oi don't just spout shit like that in public." Levi placed his glove covered palm over Eren's mouth.

"Sorry..." Eren spoke in muffled tones.

Levi eventually released his palm, his eyes boring intently. "You already have your answer then, right?"

"But I want to hear you say it again."

"...."

"Please." Eren kissed and nuzzled at his neck once again.

Levi had bitten his lip, hating at the volatile moment how Eren Jeager was getting the best of him.

Levi slithered his hand, cupping it over to protect the curve of his nape.

"I'm not saying that embarrassing shit again."

"But... I was really turned on when you said it." The younger whispered in his ear, nibbling the bottom earlobe gently.

"I really wanna hear you say it again, it made me so happy." Lips now pecked at the older's chin.

"You're really not playing fair."

"Hmm I know." Eren smiled.

"I'm..."

Levi's eyes averted those sparking teal like orbs.

His glove covered hand grazed over the younger's eyes, cupping them so he wasn't able to witness the odd expressions Levi was suddenly pulling. He then leaned over, breathy against his lover's ear before finally speaking with a low and velvety texture.

"I'm your wife, your husband, your bitch, and your man."

 


End file.
